


Повелитель Теней и Король Пиратов

by ArgentumVulpes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Space Opera, futuristic warfare, graphic scenes of military violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 121,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumVulpes/pseuds/ArgentumVulpes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быстрый корабль, отличная команда, сокровища, Клан, которым нужно руководить – это все, чего Артур Пендрагон когда-либо желал. У него есть место в Совете, он поддерживает королевский сан своего отца, и, когда те подлетают слишком близко к космической территории Пиратов, следит за Имперским Конгломератом<br/>Однажды, Конгломерат проникает в Кланы и отравляет Короля. Артур должен найти лекарство, которое спасет его отца и удержит Кланы от гражданской войны.<br/>Путь отхода, острый нож, цель, тень, которая подчиняется ему – это все, что Мерлину было нужно от жизни. Он выполняет задания, он использует заработанные Стерлинги, что бы поддерживать свой, когда-то королевский, Дом Теней в изгнании, и ведет личную войну против Имперского Конгломерата.<br/>Когда он узнает о запутанном плане по его убийству, Мерлин делает совсем не то, чего от него ожидают. Он сбегает на корабль Пиратов.<br/>Артур и Мерлин с первого же мгновения своей встречи понимают, что они предназначены друг другу. Они чувствуют это даже сквозь галактики, которые разделяют их. Ничто не остановит их на пути друг к другу, на пути к выполнению древнейшего пророчества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadowlord and Pirate King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957967) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose), [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale). 



> Заметила эту работу после того, как прочитала Loaded March того же автора и влюбилась. Поэтому решила перевести.

_Место: Космическая станция Курс IV, Имперское Космическое Пространство_

В номере дешевого мотеля с почасовой оплатой был труп.

Прежде чем войти, Мерлин еще раз убедился, что криво висящие цифры на двери обозначали нужный ему номер. Мертвец причинял неудобство, но для него это не проблема.

Комната триста двадцать один была угловой, и освещение неоновой вывески за окном окрашивало стены в настолько приторно конфетный цвет, что у него сводило зубы. Назойливое мерцание вывески достаточно отвлекало клиентов, чтобы они не обращали внимания на коричневые пятна на одеяле, которым спешно была застелена постель. Впрочем, люди, которые посещали это место, в большинстве случаев не обращали внимания на грязь, в которой трахались.

Мерлин не приближался к окну. Он не стал включать свет. Тот ему был не нужен.

Мужчина лежал на спине, уставившись стеклянным взглядом в потолок, а у него в груди была дыра размерами с мяч для джай-алай, которая портила в остальном идеальный костюм. Именно такие костюмы Койоты и Змееголовые обычно предпочитали – дешевый, ничем не выделяющийся, и который легко заменить. Выстрел, похожий на лазерный, прожег низкокачественную ткань, которая расплавилась по краям раны.

Мерлин внимательно осмотрел комнату. Не у каждого было достаточно Стерлингов, что бы позволить себе заплатить за незаконный выезд из Имперского космического пространства, и иногда за это платили фунтом плоти – буквально. В этой комнате не было фунта плоти, за что Мерлин был благодарен, но это не значит, что не существовало альтернативного метода оплаты. Этот человек мог прийти сюда для быстрого секса – одного из многих – в качестве части оплаты.

Он не заметил никаких предохраняющих средств. Не было предохраняющей пены. Ни смазки – не то чтобы Койотов волновал чей-нибудь комфорт помимо их личного удовлетворения. Ни презервативов. А большинство людей станут использовать презервативы, особенно на таких перевалочных космических станциях как эта. Никто не может быть абсолютно уверен, что у их партнеров есть все необходимые прививки от заболеваний, передающихся половым путем, и что им доступны прививки, которые бесплатны в остальных частях Империи. Именно поэтому на каждом этаже мотеля были установлены Машины Безопасного Секса,  выдающие наборы с предохраняющими средствами и полным набором таблеток для различных существ.

Вероятно, эти автоматы приносили мотелю больше прибыли, чем все остальное.

Неуместным в этой комнате был только труп. И этот труп, пока он еще был жив, встречался в этой комнате с кем-то не для быстрого и грязного секса, иначе здесь присутствовали какие-либо намеки на это.

Это было работой. Этот человек встречался с кем-то, что бы вывезти их с планеты. Либо это была поездка без пересадок, или же этот Койот был лишь незначительным звеном в цепи, которая увела бы его клиента в неизвестном направлении.

Если бы Мерлин был честен сам с собой, он бы сказал, что он почувствовал облегчение, придя по этому адресу и найдя труп. Он понял, что что-то не так в тот момент, когда были изменены спецификации его контракта. Труп в комнате был не более чем подтверждением того, в какой бардак он влип.

Он еще раз осмотрел комнату и отошел от закрытой двери. Он выбрал место, которое не было видно из окна, но которое все равно предоставляло ему путь для побега, если таковой потребуется.

Ему хватало и одного сюрприза. Мерлин не намеревался становиться легкой мишенью – в здании напротив мотеля мог находиться снайпер КорпКопов, в ожидании, когда в окне появится тень. И если КорпКопы собираются ворваться в дверь, он всегда может выпрыгнуть в окно.

До земли было не близко, но он выживал, прыгая и с большей высоты.

Если кто-то хотел нанять ассасина, они оставляли сообщения на анонимной доске объявлений. Не имело значения, на какой доске объявлений оно было оставлено, значение имели только несколько ключевых фраз, которые дадут агентам знать, что появилась новая работенка. В коде было зашифровано все: что это за работа, степень сложности, сколько они готовы заплатить, степень скрытности. Некоторые агенты и не подумают трогать публичные убийства, даже при наличии снайперской винтовки, настроенной на изгиб поверхности планеты, но могут принять заказ на ножевое убийство в толпе на планете в каком-нибудь захолустье. Некоторые агенты проявляли заботу о своих ассасинах и отказывали тем, кто заказывал убийства военных или тех, кто был подкован в боевых искусствах. Они не хотели, что бы их убийцы пострадали и вышли из числа активных ассасинов.

Другие агенты отказывались от сложных дел, потому что сложности вели за собой обнаружение, охоту, аресты, даже смерть – и не только предполагаемой цели. Здравый смысл диктовал отказываться от заказов, плата за которые была несоразмерна с профилем цели и сложностью задания.

И все же.

Кто-то тщательно подобрал слова, когда оставлял сообщение на анонимном форуме. Для этой работы требовался определенный набор навыков. Для начала, оружие, которое нужно было использовать, было сложно достать, и оно было нестабильным, что уменьшало число потенциальных ассасинов. Само убийство было простым и чистым, что делало его привлекательным даже для самых опытных убийц – хорошо было иногда заняться чем-нибудь легким. Плата не соответствовала цели, но место было недалеко от внешней границы Имперского комического пространства, которое усиленно патрулировали, а на станции присутствовали значительные полицейские силы. Клиента не интересовало, если цель найдут мертвой, главное, что бы это убийство нельзя было отследить до него. Клиент даже потрудился предоставить все передвижения жертвы: прошлые, настоящие, будущие.

Все, что требовалось от ассасина, это нажать на курок.

Просто. Чисто. Легко.

Мерлин фыркнул.

___Ну да._ _  
_

Все другие агенты отказались от этой работы. Каким-то образом она попала в руки одного из контактов Мерлина. И после неловкого анонимного знакомства Мерлину предоставили файл с описанием цели и адреса, по которому ту можно будет найти и когда.

В деле не указывался труп, но Мерлин не мог никого в этом винить. В его профессии имелась неприятная тенденция, трупы появлялись постоянно.

Но. Всегда присутствовало какое-то _но_.

Никто не стал бы платить непомерную цену, которую запрашивал ассасин с навыками Мерлина, если они уже знали где и когда найти цель.  Нанимать кого-нибудь с его навыками было притягательным, потому что заказчику требовалось только предоставить имя цели и трехмерную голограмму головы, если такая имелась.

Всю грязную работу делал Мерлин. Обычно.

Он не мог понять, почему для этой работы клиент не нанял обычного бандита – простое убийство в квартале Красных Фонарей на космической станции Курс IV. Это было бы дешевле и также невозможно отследить.

Но теперь Мерлин знал. Клиент был слишком хорошо подготовлен.  Слишком хорошо проинформирован. Возможно, слишком богат, если он мог позволить себе гонорар Мерлина.

Его подставили.

Если бы Мерлин был умным человеком, он убрался бы отсюда до того, как ловушка захлопнулась. Вместо этого он остался. Он остался потому, что никто не мог подставить _его_ и остаться при этом в живых.

Контракт обещал дополнительную плату, если он представит это как самоубийство, но, с учетом еще одного трупа в комнате, это было бы проблематично. Если только он не представит это как какой-нибудь запретный роман, который закончился двойным самоубийством. В контракте было сказано, что Мерлин должен использовать Walter PK-90cs для убийства, что Мерлин изначально посчитал чрезмерным убийством, пока не вспомнил, почему его сняли с продажи десять лет назад. В конструкции имелся дефект – оно не только убивало цель, оно взрывалось и в следствии могло уничтожить половину городского квартала.

Ни один следователь из числа КорпКопов, у которого имеется хотя бы половина мозгов, не поверит, что цель использовала это оружие что бы убить себя. Даже принимая во внимание, что смерть в этом случае гарантированна, даже если бы выстрел в голову уже не давал бы этой гарантии. Что бы найти WalterPK-90cs, особенно в эти дни, нужно было приложить слишком много усилий. Было гораздо легче приобрести одну из более новых моделей. WalterPK-1100, к примеру, можно было купить в ближайшей темной алее где угодно в галактике, и в этой модели вероятность _ядерного взрыва_ была значительно уменьшена.

Какой самоубийца потратит столько усилий, что бы заполучить оружие для самоубийства?

 __ _Этот_ WalterPK-90cs, который Мерлин приобрел на всякий случай, был куплен у надежного продавца оружием.  Он был значительно модифицирован: дефект был исправлен, сам  лазер уменьшен до диаметра булавочной головки.

Как правило, Мерлину не нравилось быть взорванным, и особенно если при этом погибнут обычные жители. Из-за этого же он ненавидел неаккуратные убийства.

Именно поэтому он ни в коем случае не собирался использовать оружие, которое было доставлено с пакетом, в котором была информация по заданию. _Тот_ WalterPK-90cs тоже был модифицирован, но изменения были незначительны, почти микроскопические. Мерлин не был дураком. Если бы бластер и так не был на грани того, что он взорвется при следующем выстреле, его оснастили таким образом, чтобы _быть уверенными_ что он взорвется.

Это было не просто подставой. Сопоставив все факты, Мерлин почуял ловушку.

О, это будет уже не первый раз, когда полиция в сговоре с Имперским Конгломератом Корпораций пытается поймать его в запутанную ловушку, но это…

Это было чем-то другим. Более личным.

Тихо пискнул замок, и дверь распахнулась. Цель прибыла.

Мужчина в слепую потянулся в сторону выключателя и одновременно закрыл за собой дверь. Старая флуоресцентная лампа несколько раз мигнула, прежде чем залить комнату слабым голубым свечением. Внимание мужчины тут же сконцентрировалось на трупе.

\- О нет. Джун! – Мужчина подошел к Джуну и со стоном опустился рядом с ним на колени. Его руки с уверенностью обследовали тело, но бесстрастная решимость быстро превратилась в беспомощность, потому что никакая медицинская помощь не могла вернуть к жизни человека с огромной дырой в груди.

Плечи цели беспомощно повисли. Он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Он тяжело вздохнул. По его лицу проскользнула тень страха, блеснула паника, но, каким-то образом, он удержал их.

Он несколько раз тянулся что бы обыскать труп, но останавливался, пока отчаяние не подтолкнуло его, и он не достал пару глянцевых карт с голубым блеском.

Билеты.

Мерлин наклонил голову. Он ошибся. Ни один Койот, который незаконно перевозит людей через границу, не станет покупать билеты на межгалактический лайнер.  Легче запихнуть людей в закрытый отсек траулера – и, может быть, половина из них выживет, но Койотам на это плевать, потому что они уже заранее получили свои деньги.

Мужчина с усилием поднялся и повернулся. Он застыл на месте, когда увидел Мерлина.

Его глаза распахнулись в узнавании: не самого Мерлина, а того, что он собой представляет. По его телу прошла дрожь инстинкта драться или бежать. Он до боли сжал билеты в кулаке. Он не закричал.

___Любопытно_ _._

Либо цель заплатила целое состояние за то, что бы путешествовать Бизнес классом, либо он был кем-то настолько важным, кто был достоин риска, или же труп не принадлежал Койоту.

Только спустя несколько долгих, напряженных секунд мужчина бросил взгляд на дверь. Он не попытался бросится к ней. И, честно говоря, у него было больше шансов сбежать через окно, вот только он не выживет после такого падения.

Медленно, плечи мужчины поникли, принимая поражение.

Что-то было совсем не так. Возможно этот человек пытался сбежать от жестокого режима Конгломерата, но он не стал обращаться к Койоту. Кто бы не был этот человек, он вел себя так, как будто ожидал чего-то подобного.

Цели Мерлина – если они, конечно же, удостаивались того, что бы увидеть его перед своей смертью -  всегда умоляли оставить им жизнь. Они не говорили:

\- Пожалуйста, если вы должны сделать это, сделайте это быстро.

\- Я не убивал его, - сказал Мерлин вместо этого. Его голос был приглушен маской. Единственным, что человек мог видеть, это его глаза.

\- Это не меняет того, что вы здесь что бы убить _меня_ , - сказала цель. Голос его был удивительно ровным.

Мерлин склонил голову в согласии, но не стал поднимать пистолет. Ему, в любом случае, не нравились бластеры. Никогда не нравились.

Информации о его цели ему было предоставлено достаточно – достаточно информации чтобы определить, что тот не представлял угрозы, куда он передвигался, но не больше. Трехмерная голограмма этого человека не была точной; она была снята с индустриальной карты и была больше похожей на паспортное фото.

Он был старше чем на фотографии, его светлые волосы легкими волнами спускались до плеч. Его взгляд был пронзительным, а за ним скрывалась мудрость, которую можно получить только прожив долгую и тяжелую жизнь. Но глаза его были добрыми, в окружении морщинок, которые появляются, если человек часто улыбается. Он больше не улыбался, и, не смотря на ситуацию, он держался прямо, уверенно и непоколебимо.

На нем была униформа медика.

Мерлин убивал высокопоставленных членов правительства, военных лидеров, дипломатов, придворных, членов правящих семей различных Имперских Домов. Он убивал лидеров террористических организаций и преступных семей, зазнавшихся воров, которые не могли держать свои руки при себе, похитителей, которые нацеливались на любимых детей богатых и влиятельных бизнесменов. Он охотился на Пиратов. Он приходил за жизнями других ассасинов.

Он не охотился за изменяющими супругами – это была работа для других ассасинов. Он не встревал в корпоративный шпионаж – хотя подобный контракт попадал ему в руки как минимум дважды. Он не утруждал себя мелкими преступниками или заказами на людей, которые всего лишь раздражали заказчиков. Во-первых, это было нестоящей того тратой его навыков. Во-вторых, немногие могли себе позволить заплатить его гонорар.

Немногие станут платить его цену, что бы убить медика.

\- Почему они хотят убить тебя? – спросил Мерлин, удивив этим даже себя. Он никогда не задавал подобного вопроса. Его не должно было это волновать.

\- Потому что я Целитель, - сказал мужчина. Его тон был тихим, и в нем сквозила уверенность.

\- Конечно же ты целитель, - сказал Мерлин, как будто это и так не было ясно. – Ты врач.

\- Я лекарь, - поправил тот. Затем, с нажимом, он сказал, - но я так же и _Целитель_.

На мгновение, как будто в доказательство, его глаза вспыхнули бледно золотым светом.

\- О, вижу, - сказал Мерлин, поняв. Он был магом. Затем, за неимением ничего лучшего, он добавил, - не повезло тебе.

\- Вы даже не представляете себе насколько, - ответила цель, сопроводив свои слова нервным смешком, вызванным в большей степени воспоминаниями, чем нынешней ситуацией. Он опустил взгляд на билеты в своей руке. Два билета – Джун должен был сопровождать его? Это было бы неплохим прикрытием: два человека, путешествующие вместе, отец и сын. На вид мужчина не казался убитым горем, и скорее всего их знакомство ограничивалось деловой сделкой. В нем было больше уныния от того факта, что он был так близок к цели, а теперь она недосягаема, которое Мерлин видел множество раз раньше, в других целях.

Молчание тянулось.

Мерлин позволил ему тянуться; он пытался понять, что пошло не так и почему. Он понял, что кто-то заплатил его непомерный гонорар за этого медика, но зачем им присылать модифицированное оружие и просьбу, что бы убийство было похоже на самоубийство? Что бы инсценировать самоубийство, особенно с еще одним телом в номере, потребуется время. Зачем здесь Мерлин? Зачем его подставлять?

И его _действительно_ подставили.

Никто никогда не брал заказы, в которых целью был маг. Мерлин может и шел против одаренных членов Королевских Домов, но эти способности были широко известны. Остальные маги были другими. Их личный талан не был настолько подробно изучен и задокументирован, насколько была изучена магия Домов. Для него нападение на мага было слишком опасным. Для кого угодно, если честно. Все, что требовалось, это наблюдательный маг, точно сформулированное заклинание, и все. Отчаявшийся маг, борющийся за свою жизнь, мог быть куда опаснее ассасина – даже для ассасина с магическим даром.

Мерлин не был глупцом. Лекарь с магическим даром мог убить так же легко, как и излечить.

\- Я заметил, что вы не убиваете меня, - сказал мужчина.

\- Нет, - согласился Мерлин. Он зачехлил свой модифицированный WalterPK-90cs, спрятанный под его внутренним жилетом, и вытащил поврежденный бластер.

\- Почему нет?

\- Что-то здесь не так, - сказал Мерлин. Он потянулся вдоль стены, двигаясь медленно и аккуратно, и выключил свет. Почти мгновенно комната осветилась голубым и тускло зеленным неоновым светом. Он прошел вдоль дальней стены, пока не оказался около окна. Он присел, бросив взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Он отставал от графика клиента – прописанные по секундам передвижения и действия, выполнения которых требовал заказчик.

Он выглянул в окно.

\- Вы не убивали Джуна, - сказал мужчина; это не было вопросом. Это было больше похоже на любопытное подтверждение, медленно пришедшее понимание. Мерлин ему не ответил.

Они находились в трех этажах над палубой космического порта. Купол над ними был темным, имитировал ночь; улицы под ними были ярко освещены круглыми сутками. Толпа людей продвигалась в обоих направлениях, огибая друг друга, останавливаясь, когда их путь был чем-то прегражден. Уличный торговец продавал жаренное мясо сомнительного происхождения. Дилер жал руку покупателю, передача наркотиков и неотслеживаемых кредитов произошла в мгновение ока. Полураздетые мужчины и женщины извивались перед своими местами работы, завлекая вновь прибывших и постоянных посетителей в стриптиз клубы.

На первый взгляд, это был обычный вечер квартала Красных Фонарей на космической станции Курс IV. Мерлин продолжил наблюдение.

Он заметил семерых человек, которые направились к мотелю с почасовой оплатой. Две колонны по три человека, следующие за лидером. КорпКопы были одеты в гражданское, сливаясь с обычными жителями, но им было не под силу сбросить с себя годы жестких тренировок и строгой дисциплины.

Мерлин наблюдал за ними, пока не убедился, что КорпКопы направляются именно к этому зданию, а затем медленно встал. Он был слегка удивлен, что лекарь не воспользовался возможностью сбежать.

\- Что такое?

\- Тебе стоило бежать.

\- У меня подозрение, что я дольше проживу, если останусь с вами, - сказал он.

Это было самой абсурдной фразой, которую Мерлин слышал за всю свою жизнь. У него вырвался короткий смешок, и мужчина перевел на него любопытный взгляд.

\- Кто-то установил цену за твою голову. Ты ни с кем не в безопасности, тем более с убийцей, который ждал тебя, - сказал Мерлин.

\- И при этом, вы не выполнили свою часть сделки, - сказал целитель. – Это подтверждает мою точку зрения.

Мерлин проигнорировал его и осмотрел свой поврежденный бластер. Его пальцы были в перчатках, и точные изменения, которые ему требовалось сделать, заняли больше времени, чем он мог позволить себе потратить. Закончив, он положил бластер на кровать. Он направился к двери, чувствуя, что целитель не отставал от него ни на шаг, и посмотрел в обе стороны, прежде чем выйти в коридор.

Мерлин потянулся к своему капюшону, натянув его глубже на голову. Тот был достаточно широким, что бы скрыть тот факт, что большая часть его лица была скрыта под маской. Он не планировал, что его кто-нибудь заметит, а значит, как только он покинет этот коридор, кто-нибудь обязательно его увидит, обратит внимание на то, во что он одет, и поймет, кто он такой.

Эту проблему было легко решить, но этим он займется позднее, после того как Мерлин уберется подальше от комнаты, где он оставил бластер. WalterPK-90cs клиента был оснащен, что бы взорваться, но он ограничил область взрыва до низкого заряда, так что только этот этаж взлетит на воздух.

Может два.

Мерлин прорвался через пожарный выход, активировал сигнализацию и спустился по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две, а то и три ступеньки. Посетители безымянного мотеля для быстрого траха скоро вываляться в коридоры и направятся к выходам, и Мерлин не хотел застрять посреди толпы, которая рвется наружу. Впрочем, толпа обеспечит прикрытие от КорпКопов, и это было частью плана.

Во всяком случае нового плана. Изначальный план отхода Мерлина включал в себя крыши, но он сомневался, что целитель был в состоянии перепрыгивать четырехметровые зазоры между крышами в нескольких этажах над землей. Пониженная гравитация космического порта может и спасет их обоих от падения, но не спасет их от перелома шеи.

Мужчина спешил за Мерлином. Он поспевал, несмотря на то, что то и дело спотыкался. Мерлин поймал целителя и оттащил его от двери второго этажа в тот же момент, когда та распахнулась и несколько в разной степени раздетых мужчин и женщин вывалились из нее и с шумом понеслись по металлической лестнице. К моменту, когда они достигли первого этажа, Мерлин освободил кого-то от его темно-коричневого плаща и натянул его на себя.

Они прошли мимо толпы, которая пыталась протиснуться через узкие двери приемной и нашли черный выход. По пути, Мерлин присвоил уродливый черный свитер и кепку, сунув их своей цели.

Вот только целитель больше не был его целью. Мерлин решил, что стоит называть его по имени.

\- Одень это, Гаюс, - сказал он, и Гаюс уставился на него круглыми глазами. Мерлин не был уверен, было ли это из-за того, что Мерлин знал его имя, или из-за того, что использовал его. Ему было плевать.

Они вышли из мотеля через служебный выход, прошли по алле, в которой стояла вонь гниющего мусора и застоявшийся  запах секса, и были уже в полу квартале от здания, когда аккумулятор оставленного WalterPK-90cs перегрузился и взорвался.

Гаюс от неожиданности вздрогнул и закричал, развернувшись в сторону мотеля, из которого они вышли. Мерлин грубо схватил Гаюса за руку и потащил его вперед. Эта космическая станция была довольно большой, и когда КорпКопы приказывали полностью закрыть ее, это превращалось в бюрократический кошмар – а именно это они сейчас и сделают. Каждый корабль будет в спешке отсоединять свою линию доступа, пока они не оказались взаперти, пока КорпКопы разыскивают того, кто стоит за взрывом.

Мерлин слышал, что бывало, что корабли оставались взаперти на протяжении  тридцати двух дней, пока КорпКопы не нашли корабль, провозящий нелегалов. Мерлин не собирался столько времени сидеть на Курсе IV. Его ждали другие контракты, и все они были далеко отсюда.

\- У нас двадцать четыре минуты до того, как блокада станет официальной, - сказал Мерлин, ведя Гаюса по улицам. Мерлин знал, куда он шел, и знал, как попасть туда быстро. Он прошел мимо нескольких первых лифтов – они будут переполнены, и именно их КорпКопы осмотрят первыми – и направился к последним в ряду. – Меньше до того, как твой корабль узнает, что ожидается блокада и закроет линии, что бы выбраться отсюда. Шевелись.

Мерлин не давал Гаюсу перейти на бег; группа КорпКопов пронеслась мимо, направляясь в сторону квартала Красных Фонарей. Мерлин склонил голову и закрыл собой Гаюса, так что кто бы не посмотрел в их сторону, их бы приняли за напуганную парочку, которая пытается убежать.

\- Ты сказал, что нужно торопиться, - прошипел Гаюс.

\- Не привлекая внимания, - уточнил Мерлин.

\- А разве одно не связанно с другим? – спросил Гаюс, споткнувшись, когда Мерлин втолкнул его в свободный лифт вперед остальных ждущих пассажиров. Мерлин заблокировал вход для всех остальных, игнорируя толчки и крики, пока лифт не начал движение. Он вскрыл контрольную панель с помощью прочного ножа из бриллиантового волокна длинной не больше его большого пальца и настолько острого, что мог расщепить атом. Панель была приклеена. Мерлин прибег к отчаянным мерам и прорезал укрепленную панель, прибегнув к грубой силе, что бы отогнуть ее в сторону. Он прорезал так же крышку и содрал ее, что вызвало активацию сигнализации.

Он зачехлил свой нож и отключил сирену менее чем за три секунды. Перенастроить систему, что бы та пропустила каждый этаж, на котором вызывали лифт, и увеличить скорость, что бы они ускорялись сначала вертикально, а затем горизонтально в сторону порта, заняло чуть больше времени.

\- Вот значит как, - заметил Гаюс, бросив на него подозрительный взгляд. – Разве они не заметят сигнала тревоги?

\- Бушующее пламя и взрыв, которые могут нарушить целостность станции, - сказал Мерлин, вытянув руку ладонью вперед. Он поднял другую в имитации чаш весов. – Сбои в работе лифта. Как ты думаешь, что больше встревожит администраторов станции в данный момент?

Он не стал ждать, пока Гаюс ответит. Мерлин опустил обе руки и посмотрел на информационный экран. Они почти прибыли в порт. Мерлин вытянул руку.

\- Дай мне билеты.

Рука Гаюса инстинктивно прикрыла карман, в который он положил билеты. Рука Мерлина, затянутая в перчатку, все еще была протянута. Или Гаюс отдаст билеты Мерлину, или он заберет их; Мерлин знал, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы отметить билеты и, если необходимо, отсканировать их заново.

\- Вы правда не убивали Джуна?

\- Уже мертв, когда я пришел туда, - сказал Мерлин, и он сам не знал по какой причине продолжил, - Моим заданием было инсценировать самоубийство. Не убийство-самоубийство, не говоря уже о том, что я сам мог взорваться.

\- Пистолет, - осознал Гаюс, понимающе кивнув. – Но вы…

\- Не мой пистолет. Они хотели, что бы я использовал его, что бы убить тебя. – Он поймал взгляд Гаюса, в котором скользило сомнение. – Первое правило выживания: если кто-то что-то тебе дает, ничего не прося взамен, не доверяй этому.

\- Это включает в себя и билеты?

\- Да.

Гаюс не был убежден, но он отдал оба билета. Мерлин изучил один, затем другой.

\- Что насчет тебя? – спросил Гаюс.

\- М-м?

\- Если следовать твоим правилам, тебе мне тоже не стоит доверять.

Смех Мерлина был сухим. Лифт замедлился и остановился. Дверь раскрылась с характерным звуком.

\- Тебе и не стоит. Держись ближе ко мне.

Мерлин махнул Гаюсу, что бы тот следовал за ним, и пошел вперед, используя свое тело в качестве щита против толпы людей, которая образовалась в порту за последние несколько минут. Транзитные доки и при обычных обстоятельствах никогда не пустели, а с учетом того, что по всей станции звучали сигналы тревоги, все бросились в доки, что бы попасть на борт какого-нибудь корабля, пока они не оказались заперты на станции.

Толпа была настолько плотной, что Гаюсу стало проблематично поспевать за Мерлином. Мерлина охватило редкое чувство беспокойства за кого-то, и он схватил Гаюса за руку, потянув его за собой.

Билеты были на _Леди Хиамелию_ , роскошный лайнер, на котором имелось два типа пассажиров – Старые Деньги и Новые Деньги. Если говорить о транспорте, особенно о тайной транспортировке, круизный лайнер был хорошим выбором, потому что КорпКопы не только не обратят на него внимания, как на потенциальный транспорт для преступника, они дважды подумают прежде чем обыскать его. Нарушать спокойствие богатых и знаменитых было чревато потерей их доверия.

 _Хиамелия_ не покинет порт, пока не наберет нужное количество пассажиров, и они не станут отсоединять пути до последнего. Основной проблемой будет пробраться сквозь толпу людей, которые стараются пробиться сквозь охрану на борт, и плевать, есть у них билет или нет.

Мерлин заметил пустую билетную кассу и потянул Гаюса в том направлении.

\- Но корабль… - начал Гаюс, но Мерлин не остановился.

Он осмотрелся. Продавцы билетов не работали, терминалы были под автоматической блокировкой. Служащие, скорее всего, одними из первых взошли на борт различных кораблей в тот самый момент, когда раздался первый сигнал тревоги, распечатав себе билеты до того как сбежать. Чрезвычайные случаи на космических станциях могли превратить самых альтруистичных людей в эгоистичных ублюдков.

Мерлин выдвинул клавиатуру и ввел команду. Терминал вернулся к жизни.

Он отсканировал один билет. На билете значилось имя Джаккоб ван дер Гоезен. Мерлин поменял имя на ничем не выделяющиеся Н. Бэирд и обновил декларацию. Он проделал эту же операцию и со вторым билетом прежде чем переворошить систему, что бы удалить все напоминания об оригинальных именах.

Если клиент Мерлина знал о Гаюсе достаточно, что бы сказать, вплоть до минуты, когда и куда тот придет, значит не было ни малейшего сомнения, что им так же известно имя, под которым Гаюс должен был совершить свой побег. Изменив ему имя, послав в систему вирус, который переворошил все файлы, и устроив хаос на станции, Мерлин усложнил и без того нелегкие поиски.

\- Пошли, - сказал Мерлин. У Гаюса были вопросы, и немало, но от Мерлина потребовалось только бросить строгий взгляд, что бы он захлопнул рот, по крайней мере на данный момент.

\- Имя в моем паспорте…

\- Я исправлю это, когда мы будем на борту.

\- Разве они не проверят его при посадке?

Мерлин бросил на Гаюса короткий взгляд. Мерлин приподнял бровь и показал на то, что творилось вокруг, как будто говоря: «разве похоже, что они тратят на это время?».

\- Они проведут проверку только тогда, когда корабль выйдет из порта.

Теперь проблемой было взойти на борт корабля. Мерлин был не против пробиваться сквозь толпу силой, но когда один человек падал, за ним падали и другие.  Они были в трех людях от охранника, когда Гаюс ткнул его локтем под ребра, сильно.

\- Ваша маска, - прошипел Гаюс.

Мерлин покачал головой. Здесь везде были камеры наблюдения, и он не собирался открываться ни перед кем, кто мог просматривать эти записи в поисках Гаюса. Но существовала вероятность, что охрана не пропустит их, если заметит его маску. Решение этой проблемы было простым.

Перед ними было еще два человека, когда Мерлин повернулся и прошептал:

\- Они закрывают ворота. Они больше никого не пропускают.

Это было ужасным, нечестным поступком. Никто не хотел застрять на станции – ни богач, который мог что-то скрывать, и уж точно не люди, которые надеялись купить билеты у ворот или на борту.

Фальшивый слух Мерлина пронесся по толпе. Парочка у них за спиной внезапно надавила, пытаясь прорваться сквозь ворота, вталкивая в них людей впереди себя – Гаюса, Мерлина и еще несколько человек. Охрана отошла назад и активировала силовое поле.

Гаюс бросил на Мерлина неодобрительный взгляд , когда тот помог ему подняться. Один из охранников передал командованию:

\- …можем отходить, толпа начала сходить с ума. В подобной ситуации мы больше не сможем принять никого на борт. Но у нас уже есть минимальное… - и принял их билеты, предварительно сверив имена с таможенной декларацией.

Мерлин подождал, пока никто не смотрел, спокойно стащил одну из консолей, которые были у охраны, и провел Гаюса из посадочного отсека внутрь корабля, где улыбающиеся мужчины и женщины в отглаженных униформах указывали в сторону лифтов и распределяли каюты.

Гаюс нервно запыхтел.

\- Они проверят наши паспорта и поймут, что мы не те, за кого себя выдаем. Они выкинут нас в ближайший шлюз. Они известят власти. Они арестуют нас. Они убьют меня…

\- Хм, - сказал Мерлин, заходя в лифт. Он дождался, когда тот поедет, и только тогда откинул капюшон и рукой провел по эфемерной маске на своем лице, убирая ее.

Гаюс бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Гаюс присмотрелся, и у него, как говориться, отпала челюсть. Мерлин провел рукой по волосам и приподнял бровь. Рот Гаюса открывался и закрывался дважды, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки.

\- Я не ожидал, что ты будешь… молод. Ты совсем не похож на убийцу.

\- В этом-то и фишка, - сказал Мерлин, потянув Гаюса за собой, когда лифт плавно остановился. Корабельный лакей посмотрел на их посадочный набор и указал им дальше по коридору. Их каюта была почти в самом конце коридора. Мерлин отсканировал их ключ и втолкнул Гаюса внутрь.

\- Дай мне свое удостоверение.

Гаюс заколебался, но в итоге передал ему свой межгалактический паспорт. Тот был новым, но достаточно потрепанным по краям, что бы выдать Гаюса за частого путешественника. Отличная поделка, однозначно лучшего качества. Мерлин подошел к столу, сел и отодвинул все в сторону, что бы освободить место для своих инструментов.

Он разложил одолженную консоль – он оставит ее где-нибудь в комнатах общего доступа позже, идентификационную карту, нож из брильянтового волокна, пинцет и стилет. И приступил к работе. Он вытащил микроскопический чип, не повредив при этом саму карту, осторожно вскрыл консоль и положил чип на сканер, что бы получить доступ к программным установкам.

\- Почему ты делаешь это? – спросил Гаюс.

Мерлину не нужно было поднимать взгляд, что бы определить, что Гаюс стоит в четырех метрах от него, что он так и не снял свитер и кепку, которые Мерлин украл для него в качестве маскировки, и что его руки были скрещены на груди в позе, которая должна была выражать неодобрение. Он не смог долго выдерживать эту позу, потому что Гаюс уже начал чувствовать усталость, которая должна была навалиться на него, когда схлынет адреналин.

\- Тебе стоит сесть, пока не рухнул, - заметил Мерлин.

\- Я предпочту постоять, - сказал Гаюс.

\- Как хочешь. – Мерлин потратил драгоценную секунду, что бы увидеть, как колени Гаюса подогнуться. Гаюс взял себя в руки и отошел в дальний угол каюты и, с тяжелым вздохом, рухнул на софу.

\- Мне интересно, насколько хорошо тебе заплатили за эту работу? – спросил Гаюс, заполняя тишину.

\- Очень хорошо, - ответил Мерлин.

\- Полагаю, теперь тебе придется вернуть гонорар? Или в твой профессии это не принято?

\- Оплата при доставке, - сказал Мерлин, замолчав после этого, потому что следующая операция требовала повышенного внимания. Когда он снова заговорил, то пожал плечами. – Любители просят половину вперед. Я же требую плату только после выполнения работы. Конечно же, это значит, что некоторые люди стараются надуть меня, но большинство из них в итоге понимает, насколько это плохая идея.

\- Так ты… не получишь никакой компенсации за спасение моей жизни, - констатировал Гаюс, и когда Мерлин поднял взгляд, то увидел, что у того на лице застыло выражение, которое так и кричало о сомнении. – Я спрошу еще раз. Почему ты передумал?

Мерлин вздохнул. Он еще раз пожал плечами.

Бровь Гаюса поднялась еще выше. Мерлин нахмурился и поборол порыв обернуться и проверить, не стоит ли у него за спиной непослушный ребенок, который заслуживает подобного взгляда от лекаря.

\- Хотя я и уверен, что именно ты был целью, и кто-то очень хочет, что бы ты умер, - сказал Мерлин, его затянутые в перчатки руки потянулись к клавиатуре, - меня подставили.

 _Кто-то_ явно недооценил его уровень навыков. Или, возможно, они _испытывали_  его, что бы узнать его придел. В любом случае, как только лайнер прибудет к своему следующему пункту назначения, Мерлин выследит своего контакта и разберется со всем этим. Впервые за его голову назначили цену, когда ему было двенадцать, и за последние двадцать лет сума значительно возросла. Его устраивало жить с Дамокловым Мечем над его головой, но ему не нравилось, когда его принимали за идиота, или то, что кто-то так близко подобрался к своей цели.

Прибавить к этому то, что его пытались убрать взрывом.

Грубо.

\- Так ты это делаешь не ради меня, - уточнил Гаюс. Мерлин замер, а затем повернул голову. Тон Гаюса был полон странной комбинации смятения и оценивания, как будто он ожидал, что Мерлин изменил свое решение именно по этой причине.

\- Конечно же нет. За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Мерлин даже не потрудился скрыть издевательский смешок. – За того, кому не плевать? Если ты не заметил, слишком сострадательные люди долго не живут в наше время.

Он спас Гаюса не потому, что Гаюс казался милым стариком. Он прекратил работу, потому что у него появились гораздо более важные дела.

Например, избавиться от идиота, который попытался отобрать жизнь у Эмриса в погоне за блестящими Стерлингами, которые Империя назначила за его голову. Этим Мерлин окажет услугу генофонду.

\- Прискорбно признавать, но это правда. Господа, которые выбирают мою профессию, не страдают избытком альтруизма. Если тот факт, что ты продолжаешь существовать, досадит моему бывшему клиенту, я сочту это приятным бонусом, - сказал Мерлин. Он добавил второй уровень безопасности паспорту – это была профессиональная поделка, но слегка небрежная, что стало видно только сейчас, когда он заглянул внутрь – и проигнорировал фырканье Гаюса. Мерлин сосредоточился. Выбрать чип было легко; вставить его обратно будет сложнее. У него не было увеличительного стекла, а так как в комнате присутствовал посторонний, он не рискнет прибегать к магии, что бы помочь при замене. Ему придется все делать вручную, и для этого потребуется полная тишина.

Ему потребовалось семь попыток, но он свое дело выполнил. Качество работы было сносным, и это удостоверение выдержит почти все проверки безопасности. Если только Гаюса не поймают КорпКопы, с ним будет все в порядке.

Мерлин полез в один из множества карманов, которые находились в его броне, и вытащил небольшой, плоский контейнер, который был не толще лезвия ножа. Он открыл его и с помощью пинцета соскреб немного прозрачной эпоксидной смолы, что бы склеить края паспорта.

Он дважды просканировал его консолью, что бы убедиться, что информация отображается правильная, а затем подвинул карточку в сторону Гаюса.

\- Мне просто любопытно, - начал Мерлин, снова удивив самого себя, так как он был до сих пор жив только потому, что научился не задавать лишних вопросов, - зачем кому-то назначать цену за твою жизнь?

Гаюс долго молча смотрел на него, его брови нахмурены.

\- Я целитель, - наконец сказал он, как будто это должно было что-то значить.

Это _ничего_ не значило. Мерлин нетерпеливо сделал знак рукой, что бы тот продолжал.

\- Ты не знаешь?

\- Объясни мне. Используй несложные слова, - сказал Мерлин. Он заметил свое отражение в зеркале. Ему потребуется сменить одежду, и скоро. Он слишком сильно выделялся в своей рабочей одежде, но по крайней мере ему не требовался еще один слой брони, которой его обеспечивала его магия, а плащ, который он украл, предоставлял хотя бы видимость обычной одежды.

\- Все целители, которых я знаю, включая мою любимую Элис, _пропали_ , - сказал Гаюс. Он подождал, склонив голову на бок, как будто этого должно было быть достаточно, что бы подстегнуть память Мерлина, и тому все должно было стать ясно.

Ясно ничего не стало.

Мерлин кивнул, что бы Гаюс продолжал.

\- Ты и правда не знаешь, - сказал Гаюс. Он задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул. – Это продолжается уже несколько месяцев. Был сюжет в новостях. Репортера пристрелили _перед камерой_ , и программа была свернута. Конгломерат похищает и лишает свободы всех целителей Империи.

Мерлин медленно, нахмурившись, перевел взгляд на Гаюса. Мерлин этого не слышал, но в этом не было ничего удивительно. Большую часть своего свободного времени он проводил в тренировках и обучаясь тому, как преодолевать новые препятствия. Его не волновали новости или политика. Ничего из этого его не касалось, потому что, если говорить об Империи, его не существовало. Он выполнял свою работу, и на этом все ограничивалось.

Мерлина не должно было это волновать, и он уверял себя, что продолжает задавать вопросы только потому, что кто-то пытался убить и его тоже, а не потому, что ему интересно.

\- Почему?

\- Никто не знает. – Гаюс покачал головой и развел руки. – Я… я решил, что мне лучше уехать, пока меня не отследили.

Зазвенел дверной звонок. Из интеркома раздался радостный голос:

\- Паспортный контроль!

Мерлин уставился на Гаюса. Плечи Гаюса поникли, и он отправился открывать.

Пока стюард проверял паспорт Гаюса и извинялся за _неудобства_ на космической станции, бегло осмотрев поддельное удостоверение, которое Мерлин подал для сканирования, Мерлин не мог избавиться от вопроса, который застрял у него в голове.

«При чем здесь я? Почему они пытались убить меня?»

Мерлин не был целителем. Если уж на то пошло, он был полной противоположностью этому. Прежде чем положить паспорт в один из множества своих карманов, он провел по нему пальцами. Он избавиться от него позже. Это будет небольшой потерей; у него при себе имелось семь разных поддельных удостоверений личности.

\- Как долго ты планировал побег? Кто знал о твоих планах?

\- Несколько недель. И никто, - ответил Гаюс. – Никто не живет долго, если посвящает в детали кого-либо кроме тех, кто напрямую вовлечен в побег.

\- Так значит, знали только те, кто все это устроил?

Гаюс склонил голову.

\- Конечно.

\- Каким образом это было спланировано? Ты использовал свой основной счет, или ты создал подставную денежную цепочку? Вы встречались лично, кто-то следил за тобой… - Мерлин замолчал. Мерлин махнул рукой. – Теперь уже не важно.

Мерлин обдумал идею оставить Гаюса здесь на корабле одного, и его это шокировало. То что он _обдумывает_  вместо того, что бы просто сделать это.

Целители слыли спокойными, сострадательными, сопереживающими и проявляющими симпатию людьми. Порыв помочь им или довериться им был естественным. Но не для Мерлина. Нет. Мерлин на собственном опыте убедился, что он _никогда_  не должен доверять другим. Он не мог себе позволить отклониться от своего плана, что бы помочь другому. Он усвоил, что в первую очередь он обязан помочь _себе_. Так почему же он обдумывает идею остаться с Гаюсом, что бы убедиться, что он доставлен в безопасное место? Без какой-либо материальной выгоды для себя?

Мерлин прошелся по всем возможным причинам, почему он не должен уходить, и остановил свой выбор на самой правдоподобной. Кто-то подставил его. Кто-то пытался убить его. Оставался шанс, что если он не сбежит, тогда в конце концов эта ситуация приведет его к ответу, почему его подставили, что он узнает _кто_ подставил его. Это было единственной причиной. Он остался не потому, что Гаюс был _добрым_. Не потому, что Гаюс решил довериться человеку, который ждал его в комнате мотеля, что бы убить. Не потому, что Гаюс казался растерявшимся.

\- Итак, кто-то устроил твой побег. Ты приобрел фальшивое удостоверение личности, возможно по завышенной цене. Ты должен был встретиться с абсолютным незнакомцем в самой жестокой секции космической станции в мотеле, который пользуется плохой репутацией. Он должен был провести тебя на корабль.

\- Правильно, - кивнул Гаюс.

\- А затем?

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Гаюс, снимая свою шапку и кидая ее на диван. Он провел рукой по волосам. – Инструкции были неясными. Они сказали мне, что нас заберут по пути.


	2. Глава II

Место: Леди Хиамелия. Круизный лайнер, Имперское Космическое пространство.

  
\- Итак, это может стать проблемой.  
Экран в номере из трех комнат был подключен к взломанным камерам безопасности в порту только потому, что экран портативной консоли был слишком мал, что бы все могли собраться вокруг него. Если судить по движениям толпы, ситуация в доках перешла от зеленой до состояния повышенной безопасности менее чем за тридцать секунд.  
Прошло еще пять минут и в верху экрана появился красный знак, а снизу в верх поплыло сообщение: _Взрыв в Квартале Красных Фонарей. Закрыть все уровни. Заблокировать движение. Квадрант 1А перекрыт. Квадрант 1Б перекрыт…_  
Артур посмотрел на Ланса вопросительно приподняв бровь. Ланс развел руки в своем коронном жесте, как будто говоря: «я не знаю, не дергай меня, я работаю над этим». Его голова была склонена к терминалу, брови нахмурены, и это выражение лица не только не шло ему, оно еще и не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Все это было слишком знакомо. Уже не раз  _Экскалибур_  пришвартовывался в порту под другим названием ради экстренного пополнения запасов, только для того чтобы потом команда в спешке возвращалась обратно, пока КорпКопы продирались через бюрократическую волокиту, в поисках единственного человека, который мог одобрить полную блокаду станции и доков. Пиратам было известно, что последует за этим.  
Пальцы Ланса летали по спроецированной голографической клавиатуре – Артур не был уверен, чем его главный техник занят, но это должно было быть чем-то важным, и он надеялся что это поможет убедиться в том, что Леди Хиамелия останется в порту до последней возможной секунды. Персиваль, как всегда с выражением каменного спокойствия на лице, стоял у двери, одна его рука покоилась на пистолете, который был заткнут под его ремень. Гвейн прям весь трясся от нервной энергии, и Артур был уверен, что остальные члены его команды, разбросанные по кораблю, чувствовали себя не лучше.  
Артур коснулся своего коммуникатора, открывая личный зашифрованный канал связи.  
\- Не дергайтесь, мальчики. В данный момент мы ничего не можем сделать. Имперские Синие не попадут бы на борт, даже если им придется иметь дело с небольшим актом терроризма. Во-первых, вы знаете, как начинают возмущаться богатенькие, если кто-то начинает рыться в их комодах. А во-вторых, будь я проклят, если мы окажемся заперты здесь.  
Он со значением посмотрел в сторону Ланса.  
\- Я работаю над этим, - коротко ответил тот, его голос передался через коммуникатор.  
Артур мог  _почувствовать_  общий вздох облегчения Пиратов, разбросанных по кораблю. Иногда, все, что требовалось, что бы команда успокоилась, это небольшое заверение со стороны Капитана, малейший намек на то, что ситуация под контролем. К сожалению, ситуация была далеко не под контролем, но ничего другого у них не было. В последнее время команда Артура была вынуждена полагаться на более продуманные планы, каждый из которых был довольно рискованным, а это последнее предприятие было самым рисковым из всех. Никому не понравилось то, что Артур решил сам возглавить эту миссию, но никто другой не вызвался добровольцем.  
\- Гвейн. Прекращай метаться и займись таможенной декларацией. Дай мне знать в ту же секунду, как только посылка появится.  
\- Так точно, Капитан, - протянул Гвейн, плюхнувшись рядом с Лансом на мягкий диван. Он поднял руку и активировал голографическую консоль. Он вошел в компьютер корабля, проскочил через довольно слабую систему безопасности и просматривал файлы, пока не нашел список пассажиров, имена которых загорались зеленым цветом, помере того, как люди поднимались на борт.  
\- Ну?  
\- Пока никаких признаков, что они отметились, - сказал Гвейн.  
Артур бросил взгляд на свой хронометр. У Джуна и так оставалось немного времени, что бы добраться до доков, а если учесть взрыв и неизбежный наплыв людей, которые стремились скрыться до того, как их окружат КорпКопы, времени у того было еще меньше. Но все же, Джун был быстрым, увертливым и считал себя слишком умным; Артур не удивился бы, если бы тот договорился встретиться с посылкой в более подходящем месте.  
У Джуна было время. Немного. Тот еще мог успеть.  
Артур надеялся, что, хотя бы в этот раз, Джун решил не выпендриваться, потому что они не могли себе позволить потерять эту посылку. У них почти не осталось альтернатив.  
Он развернулся, уставился на видео с камер наблюдения доков и сложил руки на груди. Система общественного оповещения корабля включилась, из динамиков полилась радостная тропическая музыка, которая сменилась хриплым голосом, проговорившим:  
\- Внимание пассажирам. В скором времени  _Леди Хиамелия_  отчалит. Просьба вернуться в ваши покои, пока команда готовиться к следующему этапу нашего путешествия. Мы прибудем к следующей цели нашего путешествия…  
\- …Гелемер I, прекрасную океаническую планету галактики Аркос 001024 Голубая Звезда… - вставил другой голос.  
\- …через четыре дня. Доступ к маршруту, времени прибытия и прелестям пункта назначения через терминалы в ваших каютах…  
Артур перестал обращать на это внимание и изучил толпу на экране. Углы были неправильными, разрешение изображения ужасным. Как можно ожидать от начальника станции, что бы тот следил за безопасностью порта, когда нет возможности даже увеличить чье-нибудь лицо?  
Он прикоснулся к экрану, пролистывая кадры с разных камер, пока не нашел ту, которая была направлена в сторону круизного лайнера. Как и у других кораблей, пришвартованных у станции Курс IV, вход был блокирован толпой людей, которые пытались попасть на борт вне зависимости от того, есть у них билет или нет.  
\- Ха, странно, - сказал Гвейн, и Артур застыл.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, никогда не говори этих слов при мне, - ответил Артур, разворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Прости, прости. Просто… - Гвейн закусил губу, его пальцы двигались в воздухе, голографический дисплей прокручивался с неимоверной скоростью, слова сливались в единую полосу света. – В одну секунду имя Джуна в таможенной декларации. В следующую, оно пропало.  
\- Пропало? – нахмурился Артур. – Как оно могло пропасть?  
\- Пропало, Просто пропало. Как будто, пуф, - сказал Гвейн, щелкнув в воздухе пальцами, прежде чем вернуться к спроецированному дисплею. – А так же имя пакета. Пропало.  
\- Какого черта? – сердито уставился на него Артур и махнул рукой. – Покажи мне.  
Гвейн нажал на кнопку на своем браслете, и голографический дисплей загорелся ярче и увеличился в размерах, поворачиваясь к Артуру. Артур сам все просмотрел. Не то что бы он не доверял Гвейну – просто то, что имена пассажиров были просто  _удалены_  из базы данных, было настолько чуждым тому, что касалось Империи, что было просто неслыханным. Империей правила кучка бюрократов, которая была помешана на том, что бы все фиксировать до мельчайших деталей, насколько бы незначительным это не было. Каждый корабль и станция, зарегистрированные в Империи работали на операционной системе, через которую можно было проверить и отследить каждый компонент. Все было зафиксировано, вплоть до того, кто и сколько раз спустил воду в туалете, сколько вращений сделал мотор лифта, и точный вес бутылки рома, что бы убедиться, что бармен не наливает клиенту больше положенного.  
Бумажный след в Империи был настолько абсурдным по величине, что у Пиратов  _целый Клан_ специализировался в удалении данных. Навсегда. Это, было сложнее, чем могло бы показаться, потому что это все данные дублировались множество раз, а иногда копии хранились на каком-нибудь сервере, в черт знает каком захолустном мире, куда Пиратам приходилось наведываться лично, что бы взломать систему напрямую. Клан дорого брал за свои услуги, и это стоило того, особенно когда Пиратам требовалось, что бы кто-нибудь исчез.  
Данные не могли просто  _пропасть_. Они могли быть похоронены, забыты, заменены…  
\- Количество пассажиров не изменилось, - сказал Артур.  
\- Вот дерьмо. Ты прав, подожди-ка… - Гвейн забрал экран, уменьшив его в размерах. Он открыл еще одну проекцию, и Артур оставил его заниматься тем, чем бы он ни занимался. Его люди знали свою работу; Артур полагался на их собственные фантазию и сообразительность, что бы увеличивать их список удачных миссий. А так же что бы сохранять им жизни, но это и так было понятно.  
\- Что-то происходит, - сказал Персиваль, и Артур изучил экран. Люди бросились к лайнеру, паника пронеслась по толпе. Вдруг охранники отступили к относительно безопасной платформе у входа, несколько людей продрались вперед, и было активировано силовое поле в попытке больше никому не дать прорваться через ворота.  
Шлюз закрылся с характерным хлопком, который Артур был не в состоянии услышать через беззвучную запись с камеры, но тот еще резонировал в его ушах со звуком провалившегося сердца. Посылка не смогла попасть на борт.  
\- Эти имена новые, - сказал Гвейн, и Артур перевел взгляд на спроецированный экран. Они были серыми, что указывало на то, что те не были отсканированы, соответственно не были на борту. – Ну, не совсем  _новые_. Согласно декларации, эти имена были изменены несколько  _системных недель_ назад, и в этом нет никакого смысла, потому что билеты были пущены в обращение всего несколько дней …  
\- Вирус. Должно быть в систему запустили червя, чтобы зарыть данные настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, что бы сбить КорпКопов со следа, - сказал Ланс, не поднимая взгляда. – Артур, корабль отчаливает от доков.  
\- Черт, - прошипел Артур, проведя рукой по губам. Он встретился взглядом с Персивалем, который выглядел настолько мрачно, насколько Артур себя чувствовал.  
\- Господи Боже, - сказал Гвейн, радостно засмеявшись. Артур развернулся и просмотрел список на экране. Два новых имени в декларации были зелеными. – Они сделали это.  
\- Возможно и нет, - сказал Артур. – Мог Джун изменить их имена?  
\- Это же Джун, - сказал Ланс, наконец подняв голову. Что бы донести до всех свою мысль, он закатил глаза, как будто сухого тона было недостаточно, что бы показать что он думает по этому поводу. – Тот самый Джун, который не может запрограммировать чайник, что бы тот сделал чашку приличного чая. Другими словами, нет, даже если бы кто-то приставил дуло к его виску.  
\- Взломай систему безопасности корабля, - приказал Артур. – Я хочу увидеть несколько последних людей, которые поднялись на борт. Я хочу увидеть их, когда их паспорта отсканируют.  
Основной экран перескочил с белого шума, появившегося из-за того, что соединение с камерами доков было отключено, на видео с посадочной площадки. Запись была перемотана и остановлена за две минуты до того, как по доку пронеслась спешка, что заставило лайнер принимать новых пассажиров. Артур стоял на месте скрестив руки и изучал лицо каждого, кто вошел внутрь.  
Ни Джуна. Ни посылки.  
Временной штамп приближался к тому моменту, когда паника увеличилась, и несколько человек были буквально впихнуты внутрь; именно в этот момент команда перестала проверять паспорта и без проверки хватала любой посадочный талон, который могли схватить. Артур изучил пожилую пару, которая нарушала все социальные устои, выставляя напоказ свои седые волосы. Он проследил за движением нескольких новоявленных богачей в их экстравагантной одежде. Его взгляд перескакивал с лица на лицо, изучая их в поисках какого-нибудь сходства с Джуном.  
Или их посылки.  
Шлюз был закрыт, не было ни единого признака ни одного из них, и он видел каждого, кроме…  
\- Отмотай на десять секунд, - сказал Артур.  
Экран мигнул.  
\- Останови.  
Изображение остановилось на широкоплечей, костлявой фигуре средних размеров в слишком большой куртке и потрепанной кепке. Рядом с ним находился более высокий худощавый человек, его голова и лицо были закрыты капюшоном. Артур указал на экран.  
\- Эти двое, куда они пошли?  
\- Сканирую, - сказал Ланс. – Это займет время.  
Так как камеры были установлены в коридорах, лестницах, лифтах, общих комнатах и секциях только для персонала, в любой момент этими камерами записывалось сотни минут видео. Ланс открыл схему корабля, определил местоположение камер в каждом секторе, и синхронизировал с временной шкалой, прокручивая видео, пока не отследил перемещения этой пары, склеивая один за другим кадры со многих камер.  
Бортпроводница выдала им их посадочные наборы. Лакей проверил их номер каюты и провел к лифту на нужный уровень, и вниз по коридору к предпоследней каюте, впуская их внутрь.  
Более низкий из них двоих за все это время так и не снял кепку, но физические параметры были довольно близки к параметрам их посылки, и Артур был уверен, что еще не все потеряно. Но кем был второй человек, все еще оставалось неизвестным. Мужчина снял свой капюшон, но каким-то образом, и это выводило из себя, умудрялся не поворачиваться лицом к камерам, или его лицо оказывалось повернуто таким образом, что было невозможно его рассмотреть. В чем Артур был абсолютно уверен, так это в том, что у того были черные вьющиеся волосы, которые находились в полном беспорядке.  
\- Это не Джун, - заметил Гвейн, что было излишне.  
В каютах не было камер – не зря же пассажиры платили завышенную цену за уединение – и в коридоре ничего не было слышно. Если они и разговаривали, то это было невозможно разобрать.  
\- Что будем делать? – спросил Гвейн.  
\- Ждать, - ответил Артур, потому что помимо этого, они ничего не могли сделать.  _Леди Хиамелия_ оставалась на орбите вокруг станции, и так и останется там вплоть до запланированного времени своего отлета. Ее будет удерживать слабая надежда, что станцию снова откроют, и они смогут собрать больше пассажиров до того, как должны будут улететь. Артур не рискнет начать действовать, пока корабль не достигнет запланированных координатов встречи. Было бы глупо похищать корабль без прикрытия и стратегии отхода, и не важно, сколько человек у него на борту.  
Они ждали. Ланс вывел на основной экран изображение с камеры, которая находилась прямо напротив двери каюты, где находилась их посылка. Ждать пришлось недолго. Стюард прошел по коридору, стуча в каждую дверь, чтобы проверить паспорта пассажиров. Но сколько бы Артур не вглядывался в изображение, он не мог увидеть того, что происходит в комнате, потому что обзор ему закрывали ссутуленные плечи стюарда, замершего в дверях.  
\- Вот они, - сказал Гвейн, но именно Ланс вывел на основной экран две фотографии с паспортов.  
Слева был Гаюс Уилтшир, который ранее путешествовал под псевдонимом Джакоб ван дер Гоезен, а в данный момент маскировался под нынешнего обладателя билета Н. Бэирда. Его волнистые серебристые локоны были убраны с лица, а его щеки казались впалыми и болезненными на вид, потому что в паспортных офисах никогда не принимали трехмерные изображения или обычные фотографии, если те не могли быть использованы как тюремные фотографии. Артур удовлетворенно кивнул; их пакет был на борту, а значит, самая сложная часть уже выполнена. Доставить Гаюса в целости и сохранности туда, где его помощь необходима, будет проще простого.  
Мужчина, с которым Гаюс путешествовал, определенно был не Джуном. Имя в паспорте совпадало с именем на билете – Ниал ап Торрон – но, скорее всего, оно было таким же фальшивым, как левый глаз капитана Олафа. Лицо на экране было более узким, и…  
Это было все, что Артур мог различить. Изображение было смазано.  
\- Черт побери, что нужно сделать, чтобы увидеть этого парня? – спросил Артур, указав на экран. Он понятия не имел, кем был этот человек. Зачем Джуну отдавать кому то свой билет? Насколько большой проблемой может оказаться этот Ниал, когда им потребуется вывести Гаюса с корабля? И где вообще был Джун?  
Артура интересовали ответы на эти вопросы и на многие другие, но единственный вопрос, ответ на который его действительно волновал был:  _кто этот идиот такой?_  
Никто ему не ответил. Гвейн отключил консоль на своем браслете и пожал плечами.  
\- Мы можем похитить корабль.  
\- Мы можем, не так ли? – ухмыльнувшись сказал Артур. – Это идея. Дайте подумать. Нет, да. Мне начинает она нравиться.  
Персиваль улыбнулся. Впервые с тех пор, как они поднялись на борт.  
Артур хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Приготовиться.  
Они может быть и Пираты, но это не повод быть  _небрежными_. Эффективность была главным правилом игры. Хотя их основной целью было доставить Гаюса в более безопасный космический сектор, это не значит, что команда Артура не может повеселиться в процессе. Пассажиры такого круизного лайнера, как этот, обладали таким богатством, имевшее как законное так и сомнительное происхождение, которое должно было с лихвой удовлетворить жажду блестящих драгоценностей Пиратов. Им придется урезонить пассажиров, обезоружить охрану и отключить пассивные защитные системы корабля, но сначала, конечно же, им придется позаботиться о том, что бы никто не смог послать сигнал бедствия на один из кораблей Конгломерата, которые постоянно патрулировали торговые и туристические маршруты.  
Он связался со своими людьми, заставил всех проверить свои позиции и оружие, и стал ждать. Он расслабился только тогда, когда система общественного оповещения сообщила, что они находятся в пути, и бросил взгляд на терминал, на котором космическая станция становилась все меньше по мере их удаления от нее, пока не превратилась в серое пятно на черном звездном небе.  
\- Что интересного в этом взрыве, - сказал Ланс, потому что он все еще был склонен над своей консолью и подключен к коммуникационным каналам с Курсом IV, - КорпКопы определили, что эпицентр находился как раз там, где должен был находиться Джун.  
Артур дернулся.  
\- Он мертв? – спросил Гвейн.  
\- Судя по размеру взрыва, если он был там, он скорее был распылен. Он и еще примерно человек семьдесят, - сказал Ланс, покачав головой. На мгновение он, казалось, загрустил, а затем насмешливо отсалютовал. – Счастливого отправления тебе, Джун.  
\- Счастливого отправления, - эхом ответили Артур и Персиваль.  
\- И пусть тебя встретят сексапильные девственницы с бутылками рома, - добавил Гвейн. Артур приподнял бровь. Ланс и Персиваль тоже. Гвейн, который, без сомнения, почувствовал на себе их внимательные взгляды, прекратил проверку своего оружия и бросил в их сторону похабный взгляд. – Что? Я знаю, что он никому из нас особо не нравился, но это не значит, что я не могу пожелать ему удачи.  
\- Но это все равно больше, чем он пожелал бы тебе, - сказал Артур, посмотрев на свой хронометр. Он синхронизировал обратный отсчет со временем их прибытия в нужные координаты. Вскоре они выйдут за предел дальности коммуникационных линий с Курсом IV – не то, что бы те смогли бы ответить на любой сигнал бедствия, учитывая полную блокаду, и Артур был вынужден признать, что взрыв сыграл им на руку – и попадут в общеизвестную мертвую зону, к которой Имперский патруль не успеет добраться вовремя.  
\- Ой, он обожал меня, просто не хотел этого признавать, - сказал Гвейн, одевая свое снаряжение. – Мы можем идти?  
\- Не забудь свою куртку, - сказал Артур, а также одел свою. Артур нажал на коммуникатор. – Приготовиться, джентльмены. Мы начинаем шоу через три… две…  
\- У тебя есть доступ к системе местного оповещения, - сказал Ланс через коммуникатор. – Второй канал.  
Артур бросил взгляд в сторону Гвейна. Гвейн оскалился. Персиваль встал в тылу, лицо его было спокойным. Каждый и так обратит на них внимание, когда они пойдут по коридору, но Артур хотел убедиться, просто на всякий случай, что они привлекут всеобщее внимание.  
Пираты не носили униформ. Каждый сам заботился о своей одежде, своем оружии, своей броне. Но его люди были из Клана Пендрагон – даже Гвейн, Персиваль и Ланс, в числе других на борту Экскалибура, которые были почетными членами Клана, - а Пендрагоны были королями среди Пиратов. Их костюмы были гораздо более стильными, чем у остальных, броня на уровень лучше, их оружие – лучшего качества. Они были самыми дикими, самыми безжалостными, а их репутация и известность стоила более серебряного Стерлинга в любом пиратском порту.  
Никто не спорил из-за моды, когда функциональность была превыше всего. Их броня состояла из трех слоев. Первый слой состоял из сверхтонкой брони, непробиваемой для острых ножей и большинства огнестрельного оружия. Второй уровень состоял из изогнутых пластин прилегающих к телу с разъемами в суставах для подвижности. И более тяжелые щиты, которые развертывались в ответ на мышечное напряжение в рукопашном бою. На них были армированные сапоги высотой до колена, в которых имелись спрятанные отделения для оружия, и которые были оснащены магнитами для работы при нулевой гравитации. В этой броне они могли выйти в открытый космос, если костюм был закрыт соответствующим образом; все что им для этого требовалось, это перчатки и шлем. И на этом сходство в их костюмах кончалось.  
Броня Гвейна была выкрашена различными мазками изумрудно-зеленого, бледно-оливкового и серебристых цветов, и поверх нее была накинута паутина из креплений для множества ножей и складных мечей, которые тот предпочитал. Его пистолеты покоились в кобурах, пристегнутых у него на бедрах, он носил на голове бандану с изображением Веселого Роджера, а поверх всего этого на нем был плащ длинной до колена из искусственной кожи. Единственным знаком Клана Пендрагон был серебряный дракон на его плече.  
Эта же эмблема была и на Персивале. Серебряный дракон, нарисованный прямо над его сердцем, выделялся на его черной броне, на которой все еще проступала лавандовая и серебряная краска, оказавшаяся там из-за шутки, которую с ним сыграли в прошлом месяце. Он не носил куртки, потому что ему было проблематично найти куртку достаточно большого размера, которую не порвали бы его наплечники. Персиваль предпочитал хранить те, которые у него имелись, для особых случаев. У него были самое тяжелое оружие, самые большие пистолеты, и он редко брал запасные, потому что только отчаянный храбрец мог попытаться обезоружить его.  
Какая жалость, что Лансу не удастся покрасоваться. Что касается Артура, он считал, что броня Ланса, выкрашенная в черный и тускло оранжевый, бросалась в глаза не меньше остальных, но он управлял системами корабля издалека и предпочитал работать в тишине и покое. Это была такая жалость. Это значит, что вся слава достанется Артуру.  
По большей части. Он не был уверен, что Гвейн не попытается столкнуть его со сцены.  
Никто не мог не заметить Артура, даже в толпе, и ему это нравилось. Его броня выла глянцево-черной с выделяющимися всполохами бледно желтого и приглушенно красного, и, в отличии от остальных, дракон на его груди был прорисован четкими золотыми линиями.  
Он был членом семьи правящей Пиратами. Он был наследником Клана Пендрагон. Будь он проклят, если не станет носить свою эмблему там, где все смогут ее увидеть.  
Артур носил немного оружия. Два пистолета – один на поясе, другой на бедре. Несколько ножей, большинство из которых было спрятано в разных тайных отделениях на его теле. Его самым выделяющимся оружием был его меч – длинный, слегка изогнутый складывающийся клинок, обработанный по древней методики, с небольшим добавлением нынешних технологий. Поверх этого он носил подогнанный черный камзол отделанный кроваво красными и золотыми стежками и отполированными пуговицами – королевский портной настоял.  
Быстрый взгляд на часы, подтверждающий кивок Гвейну и Персивалю, и Артур вышел в главный атрий, где большинство гостей либо общались либо отдыхали вокруг небольшого бассейна и открытого бара.  
Он поднял свой пистолет и выпустил короткую очередь, заранее запрограммированную сдетонировать в двадцати футах над землей, слегка не долетев до потолка. Как мужчины так и женщины вздрогнули от испуга. Некоторые из них закричали. Несколько отошли в сторону. Большинство уставилось на них, не понимая, что происходит, и не веря в происходящее.  
\- Леди и джентльмены! – Артур коснулся своего уха, подключаясь к системе общественного оповещения, что бы передать сообщение всему кораблю, и повторил, - Леди и джентльмены! Не пугайтесь. Прошу, соблюдайте спокойствие. Если вы сделаете все, что мы вам прикажем, никто не пострадает.  
По толпе пронеслось несколько смешков. Несколько человек даже вежливо хлопнули в ладоши. Артур не переставал удивляться, что богатые считали, что их деньги и статус могут защитить их от непредвиденных ситуаций. Он подумал, сколько из них подадут иск на команду лайнера за то, что те  _позволили_ , что бы корабль атаковали, нанеся им тем самым психологическую травму.  
\- Если вы сидите, не вставайте. Если вы стоите, сядьте. Достаньте ваши ценности до того, как мои люди достигнут вашего местоположения. И под  _ценностями_  я подразумеваю ваши украшения, ваши неотслеживаемые кредитки – мы принимаем любую валюту – и серебряные Стерлинги, которых, по вашим словам, у вас нет, но с которыми ваши жадные сердца не могут расстаться даже на час, что бы вы могли насладиться напитком в непосредственной близости от почти раздетой красотки.  
Больше никто не смеялся. Они обменивались неуверенными взглядами. Вероятно, теперь до них стало доходить, что Пираты не были частью развлечений корабля.  
Краем глаза Артур заметил, что один из его парней вырубил охранника, который осознал это первым.  
\- Этот корабль под полным контролем моих людей. Вам не удастся послать сигнал бедствия, а так же оставить остаточный сигнал, который можно было бы отследить. Вам не удастся добежать до спасательных капсул и отправиться на ближайшую планету в компании красотки, которая скрасит вам время, пока вы ожидаете спасения. Никто из вас не станет героем, потому, леди и джентльмены, что мы  _Пираты_.  
Было смешно, что некоторые из них все еще полагали, что все это представление. Леон предупредил Артура, что не стоит распинаться перед ними. Герайнт выдвинул идею, что Артуру следует одеть повязку на глаз и, может быть, посадить себе на плечо попугая. Элиан хихикнул и предложил Артуру одеть на ногу костыль и вместо руки вставить крюк. Что касается Артура, он считал, что лучший способ держать пленников под контролем, это оставлять их в неведении.  
Двое парней Артура прошли сквозь толпу, держа перед собой мешок. Они то и дело потрясали мешками и угрожающе рычали, что бы ускорить процесс. Артур увидел, как один из членов его команды схватил одного мужчину за отвороты безвкусной тропической рубашки, вздернул того на ноги и что-то прорычал ему в лицо. Мужчина испугался и опустошил свои карманы. Далее сбор пошел более гладко.  
\- Для тех, кто не попал в атрий вовремя на Счастливый Час, прошу, будьте терпеливы. Я понимаю, что вам хочется присоединиться к веселью, но если я сказал, что  _весь корабль под нашим контролем_ , это значит, что  _весь корабль под нашим контролем_. Ваши двери заперты и будут только временно открыты, когда мы заглянем к вам в гости.  
Артур бросил взгляд на Персиваля, который кивнул в ответ. Он следил за прогрессом каждого. Гвейн держал связь с командой, которая атаковала командную рубку; он проверил наручный терминал, вызвав миниатюрный дисплей, и сделал знак рукой, который Артур понял так, что были небольшие проблемы, но теперь все в порядке.  
У Артура на борту было двадцать человек. При обычных обстоятельствах он не стал бы зря расходовать ресурсы. Для корабля этих размеров хватило бы и пяти человек. Артуру потребовались бы только Персиваль, что бы контролировать толпу, потому что одни его размеры уже устрашали; Гвейн, что бы определить, где находиться то, зачем они пришли; Ланс или Элиан, что бы подключиться к системе корабля; и лакей, который бы взял на себя всю тяжелую работу. Артур всегда брал на себя командную рубку.  
Однако, не в этот раз. Они потеряли шесть из восьми целителей, которых смогли спасти за последние несколько месяцев – КорпКопы добрались до тех первыми. Из двоих, которых им удалось заполучить, одна подделала свои классификации, приукрасив их, а другой просто напросто оказался недостаточно силен.  
Артуру был нужен целитель.  _Этот_  целитель. Он больше не мог себе позволить тратить время на поиски еще одного. Целители были редким родом, а целитель, обучавшийся еще во времена старого Имперского режима и подавно. Им не удастся найти никого с навыками Гаюса Уилтшира, и Артур мог только надеяться, что ему это под силу. Здоровье Утера Пендрагона ухудшалось с каждым днем, и стервятники уже начали кружиться, в ожидании смерти короля.  
Боевики Империи дышали Пиратам в спину, а корабли Конгломерата нарушали границу, входя на неотмеченную территорию, включая и территорию Пиратов. Сейчас было не время для того, что бы Кланы направили свои ресурсы внутрь, развязывая жалкую войну за лидерство. Место короля не было наследственным. Короля выбирали, а с учетом имеющегося количества жадных Кланов, которые стремились к трону, война была неизбежна.  
Артур сделал все возможное, что бы Империя не смогла поймать их во время дела… И так и должно быть.  
Голос Леона раздался в коммуникаторе.  
\- Мы рядом. Пристыковываемся, Капитан.  
\- Принято, - ответил Артур. Команде на борту лайнера он сказал, - Убедитесь в том, что у вас все под контролем. Переходите на наш корабль.  
Пираты кивнули ему с другого конца атрия и вышли через боковые двери; двери закрылись за ними, и Артур знал, что те не откроются, пока  _Экскалибур_  не улетит. Для того, что бы наладить связь, потребуется несколько часов, и, в итоге, у них будет несколько дней форы – если только крейсер КорпКопов не натолкнется на дрейфующий лайнер раньше времени.  
\- Леди и джентльмены, большое спасибо за ваше внимание. Все было великолепно, но, боюсь, у нас имеются более неотложные дела, - сказал Артур и отключился от системы оповещения корабля. Он развернулся и направился в сторону ближайшего выхода, Гвейн и Персиваль шли по бокам от него. Он быстро бросил на них взгляд и сказал, - давайте заберем нашу посылку.  
\- Что насчет другого? – спросил Персиваль. – Как там его звали? Ниал?  
\- Ты считаешь, что парня действительно так зовут? – фыркнул Гвейн.  
\- Мы оставим его, - сказал Артур. Несмотря на все его любопытство, личность и намерения этого человека не были его основной задачей. Часть его знала, что он должен сделать что-нибудь сделать с человеком, который, вероятно, был причастен к смерти Джуна – кровь требовала крови, и междоусобицы были в порядке вещей среди Пиратов – но у Джуна не было семьи, и его почти ничего не связывало с Кланом Пендрагон. Будет проведена заупокойная служба, тост в его честь, перечисление его слабостей, поднятый кулак и ругательство в адрес его убийцы, кем бы тот не был, и это все.  
Они прошли вниз по коридору и остановились перед каютой Гаюса. Артур встал прямо перед дверью, напрягшись на тот случай, если что-то или кто-то бросится на него; Гвейн и Персиваль встали по обе стороны от двери. Гвейн ждал его знака начинать, и Артур кивнул.  
Гвейн нажал на кнопку. Дверь отъехала в сторону.  
Их встретил негромкий визг – подавленный крик удивления. Гаюс, кепка и куртка которого были сняты, стоял в нескольких футах от двери, и смотрел на них открыв рот и с долей страха на лице.  
Признаков второго человека не было видно, но Артур не собирался заглядывать внутрь, что бы убедиться. Персиваль махнул рукой. Человек стоял слева от Артура, вне поля его зрения.  
\- Гаюс, - приветливо сказал Артур, склонив голову в легком поклоне. – Если ты пройдешь с нами, мы доставим тебя к следующей цели твоего назначения.  
Гаюс быстро посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Я не уверен…  
\- Было бы гораздо легче, если бы с тобой был Джун, - сказал Артур, тихо вздохнув. – Он был знаком с планом. Я так полагаю, что у него не было времени поделиться им с тобой до того, как он погиб.  
\- Вы знаете об этом? – спросил Гаюс, а затем, не переводя дыхания выпалил, - Конечно же вы знаете об этом. Я пытался спасти его, но было слишком поздно. Возможно, если бы я пришел раньше… Ты идешь со мной?  
Последнее не было адресовано не Артуру и не его людям; Гаюс смотрел на своего компаньона. Гаюс доверял ему, кем бы тот ни был, и Артур почувствовал, что оставить этого человека здесь, вероятно, не получится. Если человек и ответил, Артур об этом не узнал, потому что тот не заговорил, и серьезное выражение лица Гаюса не изменилось, разве что одна бровь приподнялась.  
\- Как бы я не был благодарен твоему другу за то, что доставил тебя на борт, он не один из моих людей. Я боюсь, что мы не можем доверять ему.  
\- Он… сказал тоже самое, - тихо сказал Гаюс.  
\- Что тебе нельзя доверять нам?  
\- Что я не должен доверять  _ему_ , - ответил Гаюс.  
Артур не показал этого, но он был ошеломлен. Если спасение добычи пиратов было каким-то запутанным планом КорпКопов внедрить к ним агента – что не так-то просто сделать – говорить им, что ему нельзя доверять, казалось нелогичным. Или осторожным психологическим трюком. В любом случае…  
\- Он прав. А теперь, пожалуйста, Гаюс, у нас мало времени…  
-  _Очень_  мало, - сказал Ланс, подбегая к ним. – Элиан поймал радиосигнал. Сюда на высокой скорости приближаются три крейсера. Они будут здесь меньше чем через десять минут.  
\- Десять минут до того, как мы будем в зоне попадания ракет, или десять минут до того, как мы поджаримся? – спросил Гвейн.  
\- Десять минут до того, как мы поджаримся, - ответил Ланс.  
Артур посмотрел на Гаюса со значением, но внимание Гаюса было направленно в сторону, на место, которого Артур не видел. Артур подавил волну раздражения и начал протестовать, когда Ниал заговорил.  
\- Иди. Сейчас же.  
 _Спасибо_ , хотел сказать Артур, вот только Гаюс не согласился.  
\- Ты спас мне жизнь. Позволь мне спасти твою.  
\- Технически, спасением придется заняться нам, - сказал Гвейн, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Я не уйду без тебя, - сказал Гаюс, скрестив на груди руки.  
Артур услышал фырканье.  
\- Они идут за  _тобой_ , Гаюс, - сказал Ниал. – Если они найдут тебя на борту, ты точно умрешь. Я их не интересую.  
\- Он в чем-то прав, - сказал Артур. Он посмотрел на Ланса, который приподнял бровь, начал постукивать ногой и указал на свое запястье, прежде чем сделать знак, который как бы говорил: _давайте уже закругляться_. – Как бы то ни было, времени у нас не много. Я бы хотел уладить этот спор формально пригласив твоего рыцаря в сияющих доспехах на наш корабль, и мы будем рады высадить его на первой же станции по пути. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это приглашение он не сможет отвергнуть, если учитывать приближение КорпКопов и то, что в системе два поддельных удостоверения, одно из которых принадлежит ему.  
Прошло пять минут. Десять. Артур был великодушным, он даст парню двадцать секунд, что бы принять решение, а затем примет решение за него. Прошло шестнадцать секунд до того, как послышался тяжелый вздох, шелест одежды и неожиданное появление парня в тяжелом темном и грязном пальто, его голова и лицо были скрыты под капюшоном. Он подошел к Гаюсу, взял того за руку, и потащил его из комнаты и вверх по коридору, изящно избежав столкновения с любым из них.  
Артур забормотал что-то себе под нос. Он должен вести их, не этот идиот.  
\- Куда? – парень,  _Ниал_ , спросил.  
\- Передняя часть, - сказал Гвейн. – Грузовой отсек.  
Мужчина отпустил Гаюса и показал тому, что бы тот шел у него за спиной, Пираты заняли места с флангов и тыла. Гвейн и Артур обменялись пренебрежительными взглядами, которые как будто говорили  _кто этот парень_ , но Артур позволил Ниалу сделать, как тот хотел. Артур не доверял этому человеку, и поэтому предпочитал, что бы тот находился там, где он мог его видеть.  
Ниал был ростом с Артура, может немного выше; уже в плечах и худым как жердь под плащом, который был на нем. Кажется, капюшон не был прикреплен к самому плащу, и был сшит из какой-то воздушной совершенно непрозрачной ткани; она одновременно казалась свободной и жесткой, как будто должна была принять форму на основе запрограммированной памяти. У Артура была похожая одежда, хотя, что бы ткань приняла определенную форму, портному нужно было коснуться ее электрической булавкой.  
На парне были перчатки. Его брюки были из того же материала, что и капюшон, но они были свободными, удобными и ничем не отличались от брюк, которые большинство его людей носило на корабле. На нем были сапоги, которые кончались прямо под коленями, но были легкими и прилегали к телу так, что их можно было принять за носки или чулки. Потребовалось несколько минут, но Артур понял, что его ботинки не были протертыми, что у них  _действительно_  был разрез между большим пальцем и остальными, вот только зачем…  
Артур встряхнулся. Заглядываться на задницу парня не входило в его список дел на данный момент.  
Ниал точно знал куда шел – по крайней мере лучше, чем любой из них. Он провел их по корме, в сторону передний части корабля, спускался по лестницам, а не использовал лифты – которые были печально известны тем, что ехали объездным путем, особенно на круизных лайнерах, а они в данный момент слегка спешили, учитывая приближение их гибели…  
Парень замедлился и остановился. Гвейн прошел вперед, столкнувшись с ним плечами.  
\- Это впереди, с левой стороны первая…  
Рука поднялась, что бы заткнуть Гвейна. Палец указал, но на что, Артур не знал – а затем понял. Он увидел небольшую тень на земле в пятидесяти футах впереди, в и так темном коридоре, объект был спрятан за изгибом дальней стены. Насколько Артур мог сказать, это был  _чертов цветок в горшке_.  
Вот только цветы в горшках не двигались, и никто из них этого не заметил, пока друг Гаюса не указал им на этот факт. Кто этот парень?  
\- Ваш корабль просканировал этот на наличие Булавочников? – Вопрос был задан настолько тихо, что Артур с трудом разобрал слова.  _Булавочники_ , наконец понял он, и по его позвоночнику пробежала стая мурашек.  
У армии Империи было несколько уровней боевиков. На низшем уровне, те которые имели дело с обычными преступлениями, были КорпКопы, и оттуда поднималось несколько категорий, которых называли  _Имперскими Синими_. Что касается пиратов, то те их считали помехой; если Пираты когда-либо оказывались загнанными в угол Синими, это считалось  _развлечением_.  
Для Пиратов, не для Синих.  
С другой стороны, Булавочниками называли Белый Легион, личная охрана Совета Регентов, набранная из преданных членов Конгломерата Корпораций. Легион состоял из отлично натренированных мужчин и женщин, которые не знали значения слов страх, самосохранение или выживание. Их не выбирали из армии; они не были добровольцами. Они были  _воспитаны_  только для того, что бы беспрекословно следовать приказам, их генетически изменили, что бы избавить от всех слабостей, и их толкали к пределу человеческих возможностей, пока тот не переставал быть пределом. Были те, кто задавался вопросом, является ли Белый Легион людьми вообще.  
\- Леон, - сказал Артур, позволив своему голосу опуститься, - ты сканировал на наличие Булавочников?  
\- С чего бы? Мы в нескольких световых годах от Центрального Ядра. Никто их не видел в этом районе… и у тебя три минуты, что бы взойти на борт, - ответил Леон.  
\- Просто сделай это, - сказал Артур. Его голос звучал спокойней, чем он себя чувствовал.  
Белому Легиону дали это прозвище из-за транспорта, который те использовали что бы незаметно передвигаться по территории врага. Булавочные корабли были длинными, похожими на торпеды кораблями, изготовленных из тонкого, похожего на фольгу материала, который делал одно или трехместный транспорт почти незасекаемым обыкновенным сканером узкого диапазона. Что бы засечь их требовалась такая смесь химии и физики, что у Артура от нее начинала болеть голова: что-то насчет того, что бы измерять уровень разложения материала. Нос Булавочного корабля был оснащен дрелью, что бы проникать сквозь корпус корабля и позволять войти внутрь, запечатывая повреждения, что бы не сработал сигнал тревоги.  
Ниал медленно двинулся вперед. Он поднял обе руки и надвинул что-то на лицо; его капюшон слегка уменьшился, затянувшись у шеи и плотнее обхватив голову. Брюки мужчины стали уже, теперь они прилегали к телу.  
\- Черт, - прошептал Леон. – Засек двоих. Нет, троих.  
\- Команда уже на борту? – спросил Артур. Он медленно последовал за Ниалом, и махнул остальным, что бы тоже двигались.  
\- Ждут тебя.  
\- Почти пришли, - сказал Артур. Он бросил в сторону Гвейна и Персиваля многозначительный взгляд –  _доставьте Гаюса на корабль, оставьте меня, если потребуется. Вы знаете, что нужно делать. Я сам выберусь, если потребуется._  
Они достигли двери, которая должна привести их к шлюзу. Гвейн шел впереди, Гаюс у него за спиной; Персиваль шел последним. Тень в конце коридора шевельнулась, оживая, только тогда, когда они вошли в дверь.  
\- Бегите, - закричал Артур, и он встал с тыла, почти не замечая Ниала у себя за спиной. Артур развернулся, как только дверь закрылась, и выстрелил в консоль на стене.  
Вот только выстрела было два, и Артур не был единственным, кто выстрелил. Ниал встретился с ним взглядом, и Артур замер.  
Лицо мужчины было спрятано под маской, его рот, нос и лоб были прикрыты черной тканью, но эти глаза были самыми голубыми глазами, которые Артур когда-либо видел. Этот цвет был не похож на цвет Конгломерата или вычурный цвет брони Гвейна, или даже цвет голубых бриллиантов, так горячо любимые многими Пиратами. Эти глаза были цвета океана, они были одновременно чистыми и жесткими как отмель под солнечными лучами, и темными и далекими, как морские глубины во время урагана.  
Парень первым прервал зрительный контакт. Он схватил Артура за руку, развернул и толкал вперед, пока тот не стал двигаться самостоятельно.  
\- Это не остановит их, - сказал он.  
\- Я знаю, - резко бросил Артур. Он бросил на Ниала косой взгляд. Его люди слышали Леона через коммуникатор, но откуда этот человек знает? – Что значит,  _их_?  
\- Там двое. Третий где-то еще. Их всегда трое, - сказал он. Он шептал, его хриплый голос звучал приглушенно. В любое другое время Артур не отказался бы услышать, как этот голос стонет под ним, как эти глаза вспыхивают от наслаждения, но в данный момент, Артур был более заинтересован в их безопасности. Его либидо может подождать.  
\- И тебе это известно, потому что ты один из них?  
Парень фыркнул.  
\- Нет.  
Они пробежали вниз по коридору, повернули за угол и заметили, как Персиваль бросился в дверь с правой стороны рампы, направляясь к шлюзам. У них за спиной раздался маломощный взрыв. Булавочники прорвались сквозь дверь.  
Они побежали быстрее, рампа завибрировала у них под ногами.  
Этот шлюз использовался обслуживающим персоналом, и поэтому здесь не было ярких декораций, присущих зонам только для пассажиров. Стены были покрыты белой краской, пол зернистым, зал был забит контейнерами, которые обеспечивали слишком много мест, где кто-нибудь мог спрятаться, что бы Артур мог расслабиться. Гвейн проталкивал Гаюса в шлюз.  
\- Идите! Черт побери, что за задержка?  
\- Гаюс хотел дождаться  _его_ , - сказал Гвейн, дернув подбородком в сторону Ниала. – А теперь он не собирается подниматься на борт.  
Если и было что-то, что Пираты умели делать в совершенстве, так это идти на абордаж. Для этого требовалось быстро пристыковаться, быстро войти через безопасный люк как можно большему количеству людей, пока не активировались защитные средства корабля. Высадка им удавалась еще лучше: они могли вернуться на свой корабль и исчезнуть в течении пяти секунд, даже если это значило, что придется сбросить мост.  
Но в этом и была фишка. Их версия моста была изготовлена из пластика. Это была выдвижная труба, которая могла прикрепиться к любой поверхности корабля, и туда нагонялся кислород менее, чем за пять секунд. Ее изготовление обходилось дешево, и ни один Пират не стал бы сильно страдать из-за ее потери во время спешного побега. Но цена была низкой только из-за того, что они использовали самый дешевый материал, который могли найти, и под дешевым материалом Артур подразумевал прозрачный тонкий материал, в который не входили вещества, которые делали пластик твердым и непрозрачным.  
Из-за инстинкта самосохранения, Пираты быстро приспособились к ощущению свободного падения внутри моста и научились быстро проникать сквозь него. И многие Капитаны отказывались принимать в команду новичков, которые неуверенно себя чувствовали в космосе, окруженные бескрайними звездными просторами. Неприспособленному человеку было проблематично использовать мост, особенно если на ним не было костюма, пригодного для выхода в открытый космос. Артур был не удивлен, что Гаюс уперся. Он был не первым.  
\- Персиваль, - сказал Артур, потому что они делали это и раньше.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Персиваль и перекинул Гаюса себе через плечо. Целитель вскрикнул.  
 _Зз-ззт_.  
Артур резко развернулся при первом же звуке выстрела, вскинул руку, чтобы выстрелить самому. Ниал передвигался, прятался, исчезал из его поля зрения. Булавочники наступали на них, входили по одному, расходились в разные стороны.  
Булавочники были безликими солдатами, их лица были спрятаны под шлемами и невыразительными лицевыми пластинами. Империя не экономила на их броне. На Легионе не было трех слоев брони, как на Пиратах, - на них было  _пять_ , и пятым был спроецированный силовой щит, который поглощал кинетическую энергию и энергию от взрывов, которую использовал для подзарядки.  
\- Черт, - прошипел Артур. У него не было ни одной идеи, как задержать Булавочников, пока Гаюс не окажется на борту  _Экскалибура_ , разве что устроить ядерный взрыв.  
\- Ланс! Уходите! Гвейн!  
\- Только с вами, Капитан, - прокричал в ответ Гвейн.  
Булавочники приближались. Внимание Артура было направленно в три точки сразу, потому что Булавочники двигались в тандеме, шли по периметру, и разделяли их огневую мощь и концентрацию. Артур отступил назад, подсчитывая, сколько из его выстрелов оказались неэффективными и были поглощены личными щитами врага.  
Черная фигура в несколько прыжков взобралась по контейнерам, а затем спрыгнула вниз, в полете стреляя из тыла сначала в одного Булавочника, затем в другого и в третьего. Первый Булавочник чуть не упал лицом вперед, но вовремя восстановил равновесие, второй развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, и…  
На этот раз выстрел Артура  _прошел через_  щит. И тогда он понял, что щиты не покрывали все триста шестьдесят градусов вокруг тела, и что у чертовых Булавочников была  _слабость_.  
\- Гвейн!  
\- Я видел!  
\- Сосредоточьте огонь!  
Ниал был слишком близко к одному из солдат Легиона, что бы Артур мог выстрелить, случайно не задев его, и честно говоря, этот солдат был занят. Артур выстрелил в третьего Булавочника, сосредоточившись на том же месте, что и Гвейн, оба отступали, пока не оказались недалеко от шлюза. Булавочники все наступали. Они шли вперед без страха, и подавляли одним своим присутствием, как джаггернаут. Булавочник держал в руке пистолет, но не стрелял; Артур не был уверен, что тот собрался делать.  
Наступление Булавочника было остановлено, когда в него врезался второй. Оба рухнули на палубу, покатились и врезались в контейнеры, которые накренились и рухнули на них сверху.  
И мужчина – друг Гаюса, Ниал, как бы его не звали – выпрямился в полный рост и внимательно осмотрелся. Он в несколько быстрых шагов пересек расстояние между собой и Артуром, бросив в угол уродливый и слишком большой для него плащ. Артур долго смотрел на него, а затем махнул Гвейну.  
\- Иди. Я прямо за тобой. – Артур на мгновение заколебался, а затем последовал за ним, но застыл, краем глаза заметив движение.  
Два Булавочника оттолкнули с дороги контейнеры, но коробки были слишком тяжелы, что бы даже двое могли поднять их; но не это привлекло внимание Артура. Его внимание привлекла вспышка Имперского белого цвета, которая просвечивалась сквозь королевский бледно-лиловый…  
 _Черт_.  
\- Иди. – На этот раз заговорил Ниал, его тон был напряжен. Артур потянулся к краю шлюза, зацепился за него и запрыгнул внутрь. Импульс и потеря гравитации протолкнули его через мост, и он развернулся в воздухе, выстреливая во вновь появившегося Булавочника –  _Элиту_  Легиона. Импульс от выстрела позволил ему быстрее добраться до лестницы, за которую он зацепился и начал подниматься на  _Экскалибур_.  
Он только краем глаза следил за дракой внизу, за тем, как Ниал блокировал попытки Элиты добраться до них. Артур потянулся вверх, Персиваль взял его за руку и потянул, но кто-то схватился за его ремень и дернул. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел Ниала, который крепко держался…  
Их взгляды встретились.  
Артур увидел нож в руке у мужчины. Намерение у него в глазах.  
\- Вот черт! Тяни!  
Нож прорезал полумесяц в тонком материале моста. Этого было достаточно. Разница в давлении вытянула весь воздух и разорвала линию разреза еще дальше. Сигнал тревоги несколько раз прозвучал во всех частях корабля, пока Артур не был втянут в шлюз, и не провел руками по телу, что бы убедится, что он не пострадал.  
Глаза Гвейна были широко раскрыты. У Ланса отпала челюсть. Персиваль лежал на полу, хватая ртом воздух, как будто у него сейчас остановиться сердце. Они были окружены людьми Артура, и почти каждый ух них наставил свой пистолет на новоприбывшего.  
Ниал лежал лицом вниз, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Он медленно повернулся: сначала на бок, а затем на спину, приподнимаясь на локтях и издавая странный, хриплый звук.  
И тогда Артур понял, что тот смеялся. Это был смех человека, который не смеялся очень давно, который, возможно, никогда в жизни не смеялся. Артур наблюдал, как парень поднял руку и провел по лицу, убирая маску. Маска исчезла и упала назад, открывая лицо.  
Эти неотразимые голубые глаза. Эта широкая яркая улыбка. Взлохмаченные, слегка вьющиеся черные волосы, эти скулы, сильный подбородок.  
Мужчина развел руки.  
\- Разрешение взойти на борт?


	3. Глава III

Место: Экскалибур, военный корабль Пиратов, Неконтролируемый космос.

 Недвижимость была ценным товаром на любом бороздящем космос судне, а на пиратском корабле, где каждый имеющийся квадратный миллиметр был до краев забит награбленным за их последнюю эскападу,  тем более. И хотя Капитан Пиратов был твердо намерен вышвырнуть Мерлина из шлюза на милость Булавочникам за уничтожение моста между кораблями, здравый смысл и вмешательство Гаюса убедили Артура Пендрагона проявить благородство к человеку, спасшего его жизнь.

Судя по всему, единственным свободным местом, где можно было устроить неожиданного гостя, был корабельный карцер. Мерлин не возражал. Карцер был уединенным, тихим, и в нем была чистая койка для сна, впрочем, он мог бы обойтись без запираемой снаружи двери и режущего слух звука открываемого затвора камеры, которые нарушали его уединение.

Мерлин дожидался подходящего момента. Они все еще находились в открытом космосе, но как только они пришвартуются у станции или сядут на какую-нибудь планету, Мерлин уйдет, и не важно, позволят Пираты ему это или нет.

А, тем временем, он отдался чувству сожаления, что ему вообще придется уйти. Артур Пендрагон был…

Мерлин возлагал вину за свой интерес к капитану пиратов на длительный недостаток личного контакта в своей жизни. У него было несколько анонимных партнеров на одну ночь, но такое случалось редко, очень редко, и Мерлин редко бросал на кого-либо повторный взгляд.

Тем не менее, Артур стоил и третьего и четвертого взгляда. Сотни взглядов, если бы все зависело только от него. Конечно же ему встречались мужчины и женщины, которые были куда красивее, но в этом пирате было _что-то_ , что притягивало Мерлина. Форма его подбородка. Ширина его плеч. Его зад.

 _О Боже._ Этот зад. Даже прикрытое броней, у Артура было тело, которое заставляло Мерлина страстно желать его.

Мерлин пытался медитировать и выбросить из головы отвлекающие мысли. У него не очень хорошо получалось.

Он сидел в дальнем углу камеры, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к стене. Многочисленные предметы его одежды и брони были аккуратно сложены и отложены в сторону; каждый предмет был выложен как будто на прилавке у торговца. Большая часть его оружия была где-то на корабле, вдали от его глаз, но он не забыл о них, и Мерлин либо заберет их, когда покинет корабль либо будет вынужден обходиться без них – не очень заманчивая перспектива. Оставшееся оружие и инструменты – ножи и иголки и старомодные отмычки были спрятаны в потайных отделениях его брони – остались незамеченными во время обыска, устроенного Гвейном, и проверкой ручным сенсором Ланса.

На протяжении последних шести дней у Мерлина не было компании, если не считать подноса с едой, проталкиваемого через отверстие в нижней части двери. Но он знал, что пираты не забыли о нем.

За ним наблюдали. Может камеры слежения и были умно замаскированы под часть обстановки карцера, но Мерлин заметил их в тот же момент, как его втолкнули внутрь.

Мерлин проигнорировал дискомфорт от мысли, что пираты, как ни в чем не бывало, снимают его на видео и трех мерную камеру, когда он так старался, что бы его изображение не попало ни в один официальный протокол. Они, может быть, и не знают, кто он такой, но у них имеется достаточно информации, что бы собрать части головоломки и прийти к выводу, что он _наемный убийца_. И было невозможно предугадать, что они станут делать с видео, которое попало к ним в руки.

Это были пираты. Они могут использовать это видео, что бы шантажировать Мерлина, что бы тот стал работать на них. Они могут использовать его, что бы открыть всем, кто он. Они могут даже оказаться достаточно предприимчивыми, что бы использовать это видео в качестве рекламы для подпольных боев, и сорвать куш, швырнув Мерлина на ринг. Что бы они не сделали с этим видео, в этом явно не будет _ничего хорошего_.

Мерлин позаботится о хранилище данных до того, как покинет корабль – у него все еще был при себе вирус на чипе, спрятанном в одном из потайных отделений в броне – но тем временем, он старался не давать им ничего, на что можно было бы посмотреть.

Он не снимал своей чешуйчатой брони. Он мылся повернувшись спиной к камере и проводя мокрым полотенцем под одеждой. Он чистил зубы пальцем. Он ел приносимую еду. Он использовал жалкую пародию на ширму и пользовался туалетом. Он спал. Он медитировал.

В сущности, Мерлин всеми силами старался казаться _нормальным_ , отдалить себя от того образа, который, без сомнений, врезался пиратам в память: образ человека, который вступил в рукопашную схватку с Триадой Белого Легиона и _выжил_.

С Триадой, которую возглавлял солдат Элиты Белого Легиона, носившего королевский бледно-лиловый цвет Дома Теней.

Мерлин проглотил ругательства, готовые сорваться с языка. Он сдержал вспышку ярости, которая ничем не поможет ему здесь, где он ничего не может сделать Белому Легиону.

Это была величайшая история, о которой не упоминали. Рассказ о предательстве и бойни, которым никто никогда не поделится, и который никогда не будет открыт миру. Рассказ о теневых воинах, соблазненных врагом и приманенных монетами Корпораций, их преданность Имперской королевской семье скомпрометирована обещаниями власти и богатств.

Эти предатели откололись от королевского Дома Теней, основав под знаменем Конгломерата первое воплощение Белого Легиона. Когда семья Императора была убита взрывом, эти самые предатели подкинули доказательства того, что вина лежит на Доме Теней.

Осужденные, пригнанные на суд, изгнанные, с наградой, назначенной за их головы, Дом Теней выжил, несмотря на последствия, однако, они превратились в парий. Они жили в тайне, личности нескольких выживших выдраны из официальных документов, в то время как предатели жили как свободные люди, богатые люди, люди, которых _боятся_ – Белый Легион.

Королевский бледно-лиловый цвет был цветом Дома Теней. Или был раньше, пока Белый Легион не испортил его; их Элита носит его как знак почета. Но этот цвет облегчал попытки определить, кто среди Белого Легиона обучен навыкам Дома Теней, будь они потомками предателей или выращенными солдатами. Они были позором, пятном на чести Дома, и Мерлин поклялся, что в один день он увидит, как они все падут, даже если ему придется убивать их по одному.

Мерлин не обманывал себя. То что он вышвырнул Легион с моста и оставил на милость космоса не убило бы Элиту. Их броня была слишком крепкой для этого; они могли выжить в течении десяти, вероятно даже пятнадцати минут, пока у них не закончился бы кислород, а те, кто обучался искусству Теней, могли отключить свои тела и войти в состояние транса, что увеличило бы их шансы на выживание еще на несколько минут. Мерлин мог остаться сражаться, и убедиться в том, что жертва мертва, но обстоятельства не были идеальными. Если бы он остался, ему бы пришлось иметь дело с Белой Триадой – не проблема для него даже в худшем состоянии – но у него появились бы проблемы, потому что приближались КорпКопы, а он не мог драться с ними со _всеми_.

Мерлин не мог не скривиться мысленно от того, как усложнилась ситуация, и быстро. Не было никаких сомнений, что кто-то нанял именно _его_ , что бы убедиться, что целитель мертв, и в процессе принял меры, что бы гарантированно убрать Мерлина. КорпКопы под прикрытием на Курсе IV не _должны_ были добраться до Квартала Красных Фонарей так быстро, а Белый Легион не _должен_ был так вовремя оказаться именно на том самом корабле, который целитель использовал для побега.

Происходило что-то более серьезное.

Обычно Мерлину было бы глубоко плевать на это. Он разорвал бы все связи, двинулся бы вперед и исчез. Но в данной, детально продуманной ситуации _кто-то пытался убить его_. Мерлин принял это близко к сердцу. Нравится ему это или нет, но он уже был вовлечен.

Дверь его камеры открылась с тихим металлическим звуком. Мерлин не открыл глаз.

Он мог слышать тихое гудение по всему кораблю, шорох ткани, звук движения, медленное и ритмичное дыхание.

Кто бы ни был у двери, он пришел один. Стража, назначенная на охрану карцера, пропала, что было необычно. Несмотря на явный недостаток дисциплины и пренебрежение социальными нормами, пираты на борту этого корабля четко следовали приказам, и они бы ушли, только если бы кто-нибудь отпустил их. Было всего несколько человек, которые на первый взгляд обладали достаточной властью и репутацией чтобы отдавать приказы – Леон, высокий кудрявый блондин с бородкой; Персиваль, большой парень, который выглядел так, будто мог безоружным схватиться с Белым Легионом и _возможно_ выжить; Гвейн, хулиган, с самоунижающим чувством юмора. Ни у кого из них не было причин навестить Мерлина, а значит…

\- Я упоминал, капитан, как уютны эти апартаменты?

В ответ на это раздался смешок. Еще один шелест одежды. Мягкие шаги того, кто одинаково комфортно себя чувствовал в пониженной гравитации корабля и повышенной гравитации своего родного мира.

Температура воздуха перед Мерлином слегка изменилась, но этого было достаточно, что бы сказать ему, что Артур присел перед нам на корточки на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Мерлин вдохнул острый мускусный запах, который был естественным запахом Артура, слегка приглушенный запахом одеколона, и подавил дрожь желания.

\- Мне пришло в голову, что Булавочники появились слишком быстро, - сказал Артур, его тон был ровным, холодным, почти обвиняющим.

\- _Наконец то_ , - сказал Мерлин, выныривая из своего состояния полу медитации. – Долго же ты шел к этому выводу, а ведь тебе помогали. Как много рассказал тебе Гаюс?

Первое, на чем он сосредоточился, были глаза Артура: синие, как драгоценные камни, блестящие и яркие даже в флуоресцентном  верхнем освещении. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, зубы сжаты, а легкая светлая челка падала вперед и почти скрывала эмоции, светящиеся во взгляде Артура. Мерлин и так мог увидеть раздражение в напряженных плечах Артура.

\- Его знания ограничены, - сказал Артур, его тон стал резким, он медленно и аккуратно подбирал слова. – Если необходимо, мы с радостью заполним пробелы, но тебе следует знать, что пираты склонны к безумным предположениям и слухам. Если я не услышу того, что убедит меня в обратном, и быстро, я не посчитаю нужным защищать тебя от команды, полной разозленных людей, которые убеждены, что это было ловушкой, и ты умник, который является частью запутанного плана по проникновению в Клан Пендрагон и второй попытки убить Короля.

Мерлину потребовалось мгновение, что бы переварить то, что сказал Артур. И хотя он приветствовал здоровый уровень паранойи, распространенный среди пиратов, Мерлин был поражен обвинением, что он был частью этого плана. Он? За одно с Имперским Конгломератом? Работает в тандеме с Белым Легионом? Этобылосмехотворным. Нелепым. Издевательством.

Но даже это померкло в сравнении с открытием, что Короля пиратов пытались убить. Кажется, Мерлин шел по жизни с шорами на глазах. Сначала оказалось, что исчезают целители. Затем, КорпКопы оказались слишком заинтересованы в пиратах. В-третьих, человек, который командовал таким количеством кораблей Кланов и, предположительно, мог возглавить их и _выиграть_ войну против Имперского Конгломерата, стал целью попытки убийства достаточно значимой, что это могло было быть упомянуто, как _во-первых_. И во-первых из _длинного списка_.

А значит…

 _Целители исчезают_. Конгломерат не просто так собирал талантливых целителей. И причина должна быть в том, что первая попытка оказалась, по крайней мере, частично удачной, иначе пираты не стали бы рисковать своими шеями чтобы вытащить целителя из Имперского космоса.

Мерлин мог поверить в то, что это был запутанный, трехуровневый план. Только гению может прийти в голову  устроить так, чтобы пираты узнали о целителе, подождать, пока те заглотят наживку, заранее убить контакт целителя и поставить на его место человека, который должен был заручиться доверием пиратов. Инсценировать обязательную драку, чтобы закрепить ценность новичка для пиратов, и воспользоваться случаем, если таковой возникнет, чтобы добить Короля Пиратов.

Этот план был достаточно запутанным, чтобы нынешний Мастер тайного и изгнанного Дома Теней захлопал в ладоши от радости. Черт побери, этот план был достаточно запутанным, чтобы он, вероятно, был продуман самим Мастером Килгаррой. 

Эта мысль заставила его замереть. Хотя у Килгарры и была дурная привычка влезать в дела, в которые ему не стоит влезать, _зачем_ Килгарре впутывать Мерлина не предупредив его? Он знал, каким был Мерлин – неподатливый, сам себе на уме, упрямый и непредсказуемый. Не было гарантии, что Мерлин не станет убивать Гаюса. Что он поймет, что его подставили. Что он поможет Гаюсу попасть на _Леди Хиамелию_. Что он проведет пиратов и Гаюса на их корабль и убедится, что они живыми прорвутся через Белый Легион. Что он не останется, что бы отомстить предателям, что он взойдет на борт корабля.

Нет. Килгарра никогда не манипулировал ситуацией, если не бы абсолютно уверен. Это не может быть проделками Килгарры. Были все признаки этого, но…

 _Гх_. Голова Мерлина начала пульсировать. Он лучше отправиться на тайную планету теней, где Дом выживал в изгнании, и припрет Килгарру к стенке, чтобы убедиться в вовлеченности Мастера, чем самому пытаться разобраться в этом.

\- А ты считаешь нужным защищать меня _сейчас_? – спросил Мерлин, решив сосредоточится на этом.

\- Ты хорошенький, - сказал Артур. Он ухмыльнулся.

\- О, - ответил Мерлин, за неимением ничего более интеллигентного. – Что ж.

\- Ты покраснел. – Губы Артура растянулись в улыбку, которая смягчила насмешливый тон. Его взгляд прошелся по телу Мерлина, на лице застыло выражение голодного человека, который пытается решить, что хочет сделать сначала. – Как далеко распространяется этот румянец?

Мерлин взволнованно облизал губы. Взгляд Артура перескочил на его рот. Это было неправильно. Мерлин был ассасином. Он был _самым_ разыскиваемым ассасином в известной вселенной. Он с легкостью маневрировал в гуще таких военных действий, которые заставят содрогнуться даже самых бывалых Имперских ветеран. Он, не моргнув глазом,  убивал мужчин и женщин, которые были известны своими устрашающими навыками. Он проживал свою жизнь в знании, что если его схватят и опознают как потомка Дома Теней, то его казнят без суда и следствия. У Мерлина не должно выбивать почву из-под ног то, что кто-то решил _пофлиртовать_ с ним.

Глаза Мерлина сузились. Никто _никогда_ не флиртовал с ним. И не важно, что он не часто показывал свое лицо и общался с другими. Если Артур Пендрагон, Капитан _Экскалибура_ и сын Короля пиратов флиртовал с ним, то только потому, что ему было что-то нужно. Он сказал, что ему нужно, когда вошел в камеру: ему нужны ответы.

Мерлин взял под контроль реакции своего тела, усилием согнал с лица румянец, и окинул Артура холодным взглядом.

\- Белый Легион появился быстро, потому что это была подстава.

Плотоядный взгляд Артура сменился на _разочарованный_ , а затем на профессионально отстраненный.

\- Неужели? А мы этого и не подозревали. Продолжай. Расскажи мне больше.

\- В контракте на Гаюса Уилтшира оговаривалось, что это убийство должно сойти за самоубийство. Для этого требуется время. Когда приходится принимать во внимание особенности местоположения, а эти особенности включают в себя труп с _дырой_ в груди диаметром в пятнадцать сантиметров, это все слегка усложняет.

Артур склонил голову к плечу. Он коротко кивну. Он сделал жест рукой, предлагая Мерлину продолжить.

\- Я получил подробные инструкции. День, адрес, номер комнаты. Час и минута. Оружие, которое должно быть использовано. – Мерлин остановился, когда заметил, что Артур слегка нахмурился. Он предположил, что Артур осмотрел оружие Мерлина и заметил WalterPK-90cs. Возможно, он даже задался вопросом, зачем Мерлину он, учитывая его дерьмовую характеристику и склонность к взрыванию. Мерлин полагал, что кто бы не был спецом по оружию на этом корабле, он вскрыл бластер и понял, что дефекты были устранены. – Они _снабдили_ меня оружием.

\- Это в порядке вещей? – спросил Артур.

\- Это не является частью обычного пакета услуг, который я предоставляю, но это не _необычно_ , - сказал Мерлин.

\- Зачем им…

\- По сентиментальным причинам, - просто сказал Мерлин, потому что он и сам задавался этим вопросом. Зачем именно этому клиенту давать ему именно это оружие? – К примеру, некоторые клиенты получают удовольствие, если кто-то, чья политическая кампания основывается на борьбе с наркотиками, умирает от передозировки. Другим нравиться думать, что у них имеется склонность все драматизировать. Некоторые хотят убедиться, что услуги стоят их денег. Этот же…

Мерлин замолчал и пожал плечами. Артур прищурился, и Мерлин вздохнул про себя. Неужелиемупридетсяткнутьегоносомвправильныеответы?

\- Прими во внимание вот что. WalterPK-90cs может произвести плазменный импульс, который схож со смертельной раной на груди контакта Гаюса. У него недостаточно мощности, что бы рана была сквозной, а из-за дефектов в его конструкции чистое прижигание невозможно. Зачем давать мне нестабильный аппарат, который невозможно использовать в качестве орудия убийства? Зачем наставать, что все должно сойти за самоубийство, когда оружие непросто достать? Зачем планировать все до мельчайших деталей, но экономить на выборе пистолета?

\- Только если они не сэкономили, - сказал Артур.

Мерлин протянул руку ладонью вверх, как будто показывая: _Ты сказал это, не я._

\- Ты знал, что он нестабилен, - сказал Артур.

\- Знал? – спросил Мерлин, изображая невинность. – Да откуда? Когда они убрали WalterPK с рынка, они очень постарались, что бы удалить из сети любое упоминание о дефекте. Отыскать схемы, чтобы исправить этот дефект и скопировать пистолет было бы невозможно.

Артур не купился, потому что нахмурился еще сильнее. Его рот скривился. До него медленно дошло понимание ситуации, и он тихо сказал:

\- Целью был не Гаюс. Ты.

\- Да… нет. Что? – Это был не тот вывод к которому, как надеялся Мерлин, придет Артур. Это был даже не тот вывод, к которому пришел _Мерлин_. Все указывало на то, что кто-то пытался спрятать концы в воду. Но ставить целью конкретно Мерлина? Его рот резко захлопнулся. Его брови сдвинулись вместе.

\- КорпКопы прибыли на место почти мгновенно, - сказал Артур. – _До того_ как ты устроил взрыв.

\- Ну. Да, - медленно сказал Мерлин. Он ожидал, что КорпКопам дали наводку, что бы они могли схватить Мерлина на месте преступления. Это было очевидно, но теперь все казалось не таким простым.

\- Они определили корабль, на котором ты находился, и ждали, пока тот выйдет за пределы Курса IV, что бы отрезать тебе пути побега, - сказал Артур.

В этом что-то было. Спасательные капсулы на _Леди Хиамелии_ были дрянными: не более чем парящие системы жизнеобеспечения без способа передвигаться в пространстве. Три челнока в погрузочном отсеке были пригодны только для коротких, не более часа, полетов в порты за припасами на скорости равной одной четверти скорости близкой к скорости света.

\- Имперские крейсеры не появлялись, пока мой корабль не пристыковался, что бы забрать нас, - сказал Артур. – Мы испортили им график. Синие никаким образом не смогли бы попасть на борт вовремя, поэтому они послали Булавочников.

У Мерлина не находилось слов. Время совпадало. У него не было сенсорных записей, что бы удостовериться, но он подумал, что Артур сам проверил логи.

\- Смерть Гаюса была делом решенным, - сказал Артур. – Присутствие КорпКопов, которые ждали нас, в секторе, которым они редко интересовались? Случайность. А твое участие?

Взгляд Артура опять прошелся по телу Мерлина, но этот раз оценивая.

\- _Ты_ получил особые инструкции. Что-то подсказывает мне, что тебе не нужно указывать, что делать, где находиться, когда. Так зачем эти хлопоты? Они могли нанять любого бандита, что бы убрать Гаюса, но не наняли. Синие могли обрушиться на нас в любой момент, как только их сенсоры засекли нас, и отогнать мой корабль, пока тот не достиг _Леди Хиамелии_ , но они этого не сделали. Им нужен именно _ты_. Ты.

Мерлин долго смотрел на Артура. Артур уставился в ответ.

\- Кто ты? – спросил Артур.

Мерлин нахмурился.

Дом Теней не просто был изгнан из Имперского Двора за то, что они защищали – или, если точнее, их полный провал в этом деле – Императора и его семью. Их изгнали их бывшие соратники. Знак Дома был удален из Книги Крови. Говорить о них можно было только с риском пойти под суд, за это карали лишением свободы. Как только Конгломерат взял на себя управление Империей, стабилизировал расшатанное правительство, и предоставил военную власть только что сформированному Белому Легиону, они распространили по галактике указ. Все, кто принадлежит Дому Теней, должны быть убиты на месте.

Выжившие сбежали, спасая свои жизни. Они перенесли остатки Дома на заброшенную планету и убедились, что все следы их побега были уничтожены. Они на многое пошли, что бы навсегда стереть и так туманные упоминания о каждом последнем члене Дома Теней.

Тени и вправду стали Тенями.

\- Ты не существуешь, - сказал Артур, его тон оставался спокойным. – Имя и идентификационный код, который ты использовал чтобы взойти на борт _Леди Хиамелии_ принадлежит восьмидесяти семилетнему старику, который управляет небольшой компанией по ландшафтному дизайну на Новой Терре в Центральной галактике. Из семи остальных карт, найденных у тебя, трое вышедших в отставку Имперских солдат, два бизнесмена, один не такой уж и популярный актер, а последний… Насколько мы смогли узнать – и это было не легко – умер при рождении. Итак, кто _ты_?

Мерлин не сразу ответил.

Он был Мерлином, сыном Балинора. Он был Рукой Глума. Мастером Десяти Тысяч Ножей. Рыцарем Тени. Он был последним из Повелителей Теней и наследником изгнанного Дома Теней. Он был Бичом Белого Легиона.

Он был _Эмрисом_.

Мерлин медленно выдохнул. Он прямо встретил взгляд Артура, слегка и таинственно улыбнулся.

\- Я никто.

Артур запыхтел.

Мерлин развел руками.

\- А чего ты ожидал?

\- Чего-то большего, - сказал Артур.

\- Извини, что разочаровал, - сказал Мерлин. – Неплохая мысль, но ты ошибаешься. Они охотятся не на меня, и я не работаю на них. Я с радостью избавлю тебя от своего присутствия при первой же возможности.

Артур бросил на него взгляд, который Мерлин не смог разгадать, и покачал головой. Артур резко встал, и начал ходить взад вперед по камере – три шага до открытой двери, три шага обратно к Мерлину. Он поднял часть брони Мерлина, постучал по ней ногтем, и осмотрел ее с любопытством человека, который и так знал, что держит в руках.

\- Тогда, что это?

Мерлин выгнул шею, что бы рассмотреть получше, хотя он и так знал, что это.

\- Нарукавник.

\- Нарукавник, - повторил Артур. Он уронил его и поднял другую часть. – А Это?

\- Плечо.

\- А это? – спросил Артур, указав на третий предмет

\- Нагрудник.

Артур разочарованно провел рукой по волосам, тем самым слегка их растрепав. Мерлин подавил побуждение протянуть руку и пригладить их.

\- У тебя полностью разделенная броня, которая соединяется с помощью технологии акустической щита, которой нет _ни у кого во всей чертовой вселенной_. Твои ножи острее чем самый тонко настроенный лазер или самый лучший медицинский лазерный скальпель. У твоего огнестрельного оружия нет прицела, они настроены только на тебя и настолько серьезно модифицированы, что даже мой спец по оружию не имеет никакого чертового понятия, что они делают. О тебе нет никакой информации в сети, насколько бы глубоко мы не копали. И ты утверждаешь, что какой-то… _никто_ имеет доступ к этой технологии? У какого-то _никого_ есть ресурсы, что бы заставить себя исчезнуть?

Мерлин склонил голову к плечу, закатил глаза и пожал плечами.

\- Я наемный убийца. Мне хорошо платят за то, что я делаю. Мне же нужно как-то тратить кредиты.

\- Чушь, - взорвался Артур.

Мерлин усмехнулся, наслаждаясь срывом Артура. Технология брони не была новой, она просто была _забыта_. Даже Белый Легион не знал как изготавливать ее. Оружие было выковано по древней методике, а у Дома Теней была оружейная достаточных размеров, чтобы вооружить _армию_. И, так как Мерлин был рожден буквально за несколько недель до того, как Дом Теней был изгнан и перемещен, его рождение так и не было занесено в систему Империи, и не было внесено в Книгу Крови. Судя по всему, было довольно легко найти медицинские записи его матери и переписать их, уничтожив даже намек на ее беременность.

Он мог рассказать Артуру об этом. Он был удивлен, что он _хотел_ рассказать ему об этом. Но годы тренировок и предусмотрительности взяли свое, и вместо этого он сказал:

\- Все что угодно можно достать, если у тебя есть деньги, что бы это купить.

Одно напряжение во взгляде Артура почти заставило Мерлина отвести глаза. Он удержал взгляд, но сделать это было непросто.

Рот Артура скривился. Это было почти похоже на улыбку. Изумление окрасило его голос и заставило черты лица расслабиться, но оно не коснулось глаз.

\- Или можно просто украсть это.

Мерлин благосклонно махнул рукой в сторону Артура.

\- Или это.

Артур фыркнул. Он отвернулся. Мерлин не мог видеть его лица, но он мог прочитать напряжение по его плечам, по его выпрямленной спине. Мерлин не двинулся с места, любуясь задом мужчины, забыв на мгновение, что только храбрый, доверившийся или же непомерно глупый человек повернулся бы к ассасину спиной. Либо Артур много возлагал на то, что Мерлин не станет ничего делать из того, что может повлиять на тот факт выживет ли он во время этого путешествия или нет, либо просто недооценивал способности Мерлина.

Мерлин закатил глаза. Уже не в первый раз кто-то недооценивал его.

Артур нарушил тишину тихим вопросом:

\- А Булавочник?

Мерлин сделал вид, что не расслышал.

\- М-м?

\- Как ты объяснишь Булавочника?

\- Как _кто угодно_ объяснит Белый Легион? – спросил Мерлин. Артур зарычал, и Мерлин фыркнул. – Может ты уже задашь _тот самый_ вопрос, капитан?

\- Ты отбил атаку нескольких Булавочников, - сказал Артур, медленно поворачиваясь к нему. Между ними было несколько футов, слишком близко, что бы Мерлин мог посмотреть Артуру в лицо не запрокинув головы.

\- Троих, вообще-то, но давай не будем играть словами. К тому же, ты и твои парни отвлекли их. Кстати, спасибо за это, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Три Булавочника, - повторил Артур, и с большим нажимом добавил, - и Элита.

\- Хм, - сказал Мерлин, с усилием растянув губы в улыбку, что бы скрыть сжатые зубы. Не каждый знал чем отличаются те, кто были выращены, что бы вступить в Белый Легион, от тех, кто являлся потомками предателей, но, кажется, Артуру было известно больше, чем большинству. – Если это был бывшая Тень, то, конечно же, к данному моменту они уже были бы старыми и дряхлыми. Ведь _прошло тридцать лет_.

\- Тогда кто-то, кто познал старое искусство, - поправил себя Артур.

Мерлин напряженно кивнул.

\- Хорошо. И?

Артур подошел к Мерлину быстрой плавной и уверенной походкой и опять присел напротив, на этот раз он оказался так близко, что грубая кожа его сапог скользнула по скрещенным ногам Мерлина, и воздух между ними нагрелся теплом его тела. И, что было гораздо лучше, тень, отбрасываемая им, закрыла яркое освещение камеры, дав Мерлину передохнуть от постоянного воздействия света. Он расслабился в тени.

\- Легенды гласят, что Повелителей Теней нельзя победить, - сказал Артур.

\- Легенды, это истории, которые преувеличивают правду, превращая простых людей в Богов, - сказал Мерлин, проигнорировав то, с какой легкостью Артур произнес этот титул. – За модной броней Белого Легиона скрываются обычные люди. Их можно победить. Их можно убить.

Что бы Артур не собирался сказать, это так и не сорвалось с его губ. Выражение его лица смягчилось, а затем стало расчетливым.

\- У тебя на них зуб, - вместо этого сказал он.

\- А у кого его нет?

\- И правда, у кого его нет, - сказал Артур. Его губы растянулись в небольшой усмешке, но она выражала только печаль и одиночество. Он двинулся, как будто собираясь встать, но вместо этого протянул руку к лицу Мерлина.

Мерлин застыл.

Артур провел большим пальцем по его подбородку, задев щетину, которая выросла за последние шесть дней. Его палец прошелся по скуле и задержался у уха.

\- А ты и правда хорошенький, - пробормотал он.

Мерлин залился краской. Он не знал, что на это ответить. Он заставил свое выражение лица оставаться невозмутимым, его тело расслабленным. Он не отворачивался, пока палец Артура не прошелся по его губам во второй раз. И даже тогда, он всего лишь слегка отклонил голову. Этого оказалось достаточно. Артур опустил руку.

\- Ты знаешь, что говорят о пиратах? – спросил Артур.

\- Что они аморальны, не пригодны для жизни в приличном обществе, распутны, жадные пьяницы, которые моются раз в месяц, дерутся по пустякам и трахают все и всякого, что оказывается рядом? – спросил Мерлин.

Уголок рта Артура приподнялся.

\- Нет. Другое. Та часть, в которой говорится, что пираты всегда хранят свои трофеи.

\- Это и правда часто всплывает во время разговора. Бывают дни, когда я только и могу, что купить пинту в местной дыре и стенать о печальном положении дел, которое бросает тень на лучшие качества сообщества пиратов, - сказал Мерлин слегка нахмурившись, так как не понимал к чему Артур ведет.

Смех Артура раздался неожиданно. Он отбросил назад голову, открывая линию шеи, шнуровка у ворота раскрылась, открывая вид на крепкие мышцы. Мерлин предпочел отвести взгляд, чтобы никто не заметил, куда он уставился; он подумал, что заметил движение за дверью: кто-то затаился в темноте, подслушивал.

Приближался.

\- Может, стоит объяснить запутанные особенности нашей культуры? Я упрощу. Это Закон Происхождения. Я принес тебя на борт, - сказал Артур, его лицо вдруг приняло серьезное выражение. – А значит, ты принадлежишь мне.

\- Чушь. Ты ни черта не сделал, - фыркнул Мерлин.

Артур развел руки в стороны.

\- Ты был на мне, когда нас втащили в _Экскалибур_. Это незначительная, но довольно важная деталь. К тому же, тебе следует вспомнить, что я не давал тебе позволения подняться на борт моего корабля. Этого и не требовалось. Ты мой, и это уже никогда не изменится.

Мерлин уставился на него. Когда Артур встал и отошел от него, Мерлин продолжал неотрывно смотреть. Он не мог ничего поделать с тем, как его взгляд следовал за задом Артура, скользил по сильным линиям его ног, смотрел, как эти хорошо разношенные сапоги обхватывают его икры. Ему потребовалось минута, что бы стряхнуть наваждение и пробормотать:

\- Что здесь только что произошло…

Его внимание привлекла вспышка в коридоре с другой стороны открытой двери. Мерлин вскочил на ноги и сильно дернул Артура, впечатав его в дальнюю стену камеры.

\- Эй! Что ты…

Что-то ударило в противоположную от двери стену, в то место, где Мерлин и Артур находились мгновение назад. Это что-то упало вниз и закрутилось на холодном металлическом полу.

Это был нож.

Один из ножей _Мерлина_. Он был брошен неправильно – потому что иначе вошел бы в стену, он не просто так был настолько острым – и это взбесило его.

Мерлин схватил с пола часть брони, которая крепилась на бедро, и толкнул Артура себе за спину. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, как руки Артура опустились ему на бедра, и открыл потайное отделение у края. Оттуда со свистом выскользнул тонкий, гибкий провод, который был не толще его мизинца и в два раза длиннее, чем его рост; его шершавая часть обвилась вокруг его руки.

Одна его половина была лентой, другая лезвием. Он отвечал на малейшее движение, завиваясь и кружась в воздухе.

Артур попытался оттолкнуть Мерлина в сторону; Мерлин не двинулся с места и прижал Артура к стене, удерживая его в этом положении.

Пальцы Артура сильнее вцепились Мерлину в бедра: достаточно крепко, что бы оставить синяки. Мерлин ткнул Артура локтем, что бы тот прекратил, и уставился на дверь, склоняя голову к плечу, прислушиваясь. Он сфокусировался и потянулся всеми чувствами: тени в коридоре отреагировали на его присутствие, передавая ему ощущения.

Два человека. Один выше другого. Один тяжелее. Это были не те же люди, которые постоянно сменялись на посту охраны у карцера, но они не двигались вперед и не отступали.

\- Скажи мне кое-что. – Дыхание Артура защекотало шею Мерлина, его руки обвились вокруг талии Мерлина и не отпускали. Мерлин не прервал наблюдения за открытым дверным проемом и не перестал _чувствовать_ движения, но он также остро ощущал, как его тело подходило к телу Артура: его спина была прижата к крепкой груди, его зад к паху Артура. – Почему наемный убийца инстинктивно бросился защищать человека, которому он принадлежит?

Мерлин не сразу ответил. Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что Артур заговорил, но его тон заставил волосы на его затылке встать дыбом. Он слегка повернулся голову, что бы посмотреть на Артура через плечо.

\- Что?

Глаза Артура сверкнули, губы растянулись в усмешке, он собственнически удерживал Мерлина рядом с собой. В выражении его лица не было тревоги, только осторожная хитринка, и неожиданно Мерлин _понял_.

Угрозы не было. На корабль не проникали посторонние, их не атаковали, на борту не было предателей. Артур все это _инсценировал_.

Мерлин не понимал, почему.

Он извернулся в руках Артура, встал к нему лицом: потребовалось приложить усилие, что бы оттащить того от стены. Артур блокировал удар, который должен был вырубить его; Мерлин проскользнул под замахнувшейся рукой, оборачивая провод вокруг шеи Артура.

Артур застыл перед Мерлином.

Удерживая Артура таким образом, Мерлин отметил, что так они тоже отлично вписывались друг в друга. Спина к груди, зад к паху, а, находясь на таком близком расстоянии, в положении, которое давало ему полный доступ к горлу пирата, Мерлин мог почувствовать особый запах: запах сандалового дерева, оружейного масла и неописуемый запах мускуса, который мог принадлежать только Артуру.

Артур двинулся; провод-лезвие натянулся.

\- Скажи мне кое-что, - сказал Мерлин, бросив взгляд в сторону входа в камеру, где, как он ощущал, скользили тени, приближались люди. – Зачем _кому бы то ни было_ предъявлять права на ассасина?

\- Если ассасин не ассасин, - просто ответил Артур. Он был бесстрашен, уверен, спокоен; Мерлин боролся с поднимающейся волной замешательства. Артур не так должен был реагировать. Он должен был сжиматься, уговаривать, соглашаться с любым словом Мерлина, лишь бы только тот не убивал его.

\- Слепота вам не к лицу, Капитан, - сказал Мерлин, наконец увидев в коридоре одного из пиратов. Длинные коричневые волосы, обрамляющие лицо, щетина, которая никогда не покидала этого лица, слабая, кривая ухмылка на губах, впрочем, брови были встревожено нахмуренны. Гвейн. Теперь Мерлин узнал его.

\- И как же ты опишешь то, что только что произошло? – Артур приподнял бровь - либо для того, чтобы дать сигнал Гвейну, либо чтобы придать определенную эмоциональную окраску своему вопросу; Мерлин не был уверен – и вжался в Мерлина задом. Мерлин не сдержал удивленного, _возбужденного_ свиста, вырвавшегося у него, и он ответил тем, что сначала ослабил провод вокруг шеи Артура, а затем снова затянул его.

\- Мы в порту?

\- В порту мы? – спросил Артур, повернувшись к Гвейну.

\- Достаточно близко, - сказал Гвейн, его рука покоилась на рукоятке пистолета на его поясе. – Можем выкинуть его в шлюз, он, может даже доберется до него.

\- Ну, ну, не стоит угрожать моей собственности, - сказал Артур. И хотя в его тоне было поддразнивание, вид его был хмурым, и на его лице читалось, что не стоит этим шутить. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы он чувствовал себя как дома.

\- За спасение своей жизни, ты согласился высадить меня на ближайшей станции, - напомнил ему Мерлин.

\- Ничто не помешает мне опять подобрать тебя, - сказал Артур. Он, стараясь не делать лишних движений и стараясь не сместить провод-лезвие у себя на шее, протянул руку назад и положил ее Мерлину на бедро. – Но если ты настаиваешь…

С Мерлина было довольно игр Артура. Он пихнул Артура вперед, убедившись, что петля ослаблена, и держал его крепко, используя Артура в качестве щита.

\- Я настаиваю.

Артур не ответил, но на его губах мелькнула тень усмешки, когда он посмотрел на Мерлина.

\- Отдай приказ пришвартоваться в доках, - сказал Мерлин. – Пусть твои люди соберут мои вещи. _Все вещи_. Пусть встретят в посадочном отсеке. Они получат тебя невредимым, только когда я сойду с корабля у уйду своей дорогой.

Артур цокнул языком.

\- Такой требовательный.

\- Если ты не заметил, преимущество у меня, - сказал Мерлин, позволив петле пройтись по нежной коже горла Артура, это скольжение одновременно было и угрожающим и интимным, но ни разу не прорезало кожи. Мерлин понимал, что нож у капитанского горла не был таким уж убедительным аргументом. Пираты превосходили его численностью, и он был почти уверен, что им плевать, убьет он их капитана или нет. Они даже в лучшие дни были лицемерами; солидарность была всего лишь словом, которым можно было их описать, если каждый получал долю от добычи. И все же, Мерлин надеялся, что петля на шее окажется достаточным отвлекающим маневром, что бы Артур осознал это. – Просто сделай это.

Последовала длинная и тяжелая пауза, как будто Артур пытался найти выход из этой ситуации, способ взять ее под свой контроль. И такие способы _были_ , уж Мерлин то знал. Это был корабль Артура. Это была его команда. И, так как они находились в неподконтрольном космосе, то не было никаких сомнений, что в порту у них имелись контакты, которые встретят их снаружи и окажут поддержку, необходимую Артуру, что бы снова схватить Мерлина.

Вот только не последовало ни ожидаемых угроз, не сомнительного выбора, ни контрпредложений, никаких переговоров. Артур просто, но осторожно, пожал плечами, как будто его это не волновало, и сказал:

\- Ты слышал его.

Гвейн вяло запротестовал, но даже КорпКоп с слишком маленьким жалованием не поверил бы ему, даже если бы его подкупили.

\- Ты уверен? Потому что мы могли бы? А может быть потом? Потому что команда не отказалась бы повеселиться. Или все таки… - ворчал он и при этом собирал разбросанные по полу части брони. Когда он собрал все, он молча вышел в коридор.

Тени преследовали Гвейна и второго человека, пока те не свернули в другой коридор. Это было _слишком_ просто.

\- Теперь ты можешь отпустить меня, - сказал Артур.

\- Начинай шагать, - сказал Мерлин, толкнув Артура в плечо.

\- Куда?

\- К шлюзу, который состыкуется с доками.

Артур указывал путь, хотя и не торопился. Он провел Мерлина по кораблю, великодушно указывая ему, где что находилось.

\- Капитанский мостик впереди, но боюсь, что он только для вида. Почему-то, наши вынужденные гости предпочитают видеть большой штурвал и старомодные компасы. Хотя, я против попугая на борту. У моих людей есть чем заняться и без того, что бы отскребать птичье дерьмо от стен и пола. И Гвейн единственный, кто носит повязку на глазу: он считает, что она придает ему лихой вид, но у меня язык не поворачивается сказать ему, что на самом деле, он тогда больше похож на цыгана. Командование на палубу ниже…

Мерлин был вынужден признать, что этот корабль был неплох. Он был больше, чем средний крейсер, с широкими коридорами и еще более широкими галереями, декорированными теплыми тонами и отделанными деревянными панелями, которые стоили четырех годовых зарплат обычного рабочего. _Экскалибур_ был удобнее и гостеприимнее обычного транспорта или даже круизного лайнера. Атмосфера была почти… домашней. Мерлин уже кое-что из этого видел, когда пираты препроводили его в карцер. Он не понимал, зачем Артур показывает ему все это… неужели он думает, что Мерлин изменит свое решение?

Они прошли мимо нескольких членов команды. В их сторону было брошено несколько странных взглядов, но, за исключением этого, они спокойно прошли мимо. Пара из них понимающе усмехнулась Артуру, а другие покачали головами, выказывая неодобрение.

Это все сбивало с толку. Мерлин никогда не имел дела с пиратами – по крайней мере, не лично – и он наглядно увидел, почему он принципиально предпочитал избегать их. Их поведение было непонятно. Судя по всему, то, что они увидели, что ассасин угрожает перерезать горло их капитану, не особо взволновало их. Как будто подобное случалось каждый день, и не стоило из-за этого поднимать тревогу.

\- Казармы на уровень выше и на секцию назад, - все продолжал говорить Артур. – Тебе понравятся мои покои. Из окна открывается потрясающий вид…

Мерлин закатил глаза.

\- Загляни в любой иллюминатор, и ты увидишь тот же вид.

\- Поверь мне, не такой. Пошли, я покажу тебе…

Мерлин опустил руку Артуру на плечо и крепко сжал; петля предупреждающе затянулась вокруг его шеи.

\- Шлюз, пожалуйста, если не затруднит.

Артур раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Леон сообщит нам, когда мы пристыкуемся. На это может потребоваться время. Почемунепровестиегонамоейкойке?

\- Или же мы можем подождать у шлюза, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Нечестно, что ты не поддаешься моему очарованию, - заметил Артур, рукой указав на приближающийся поворот, предупредив Мерлина о своем действии заранее, что бы тот слегка ослабил петлю. Они прошли по коридору, который извивался буквой W и вошли в помещение, которое было уже знакомо Мерлину. Он расслабился, но только слегка, из-за того, что Артур перестал играть с ним, по крайней мере на время.

\- Ты оставил меня гнить в помещении с несмывающимся туалетом и койкой настолько жесткой, что та могла бы послужить обшивкой корабля, - резко бросил Мерлин. – Я даже боюсь представить себе то, как бы ты обращался со мной, если бы действительно _постарался_.

\- О, а что насчет еды?

Мерлин, нахмурившись, посмотрел Артуру в затылок.

\- Что?

\- Еда. Что насчет еды? Я сказал повару, что бы тебе давали тоже, что и мне… - Артур издал тихий возмущенный звук. – Они же кормили тебя, не так ли? Если нет, то я протащу их под килем в наказание.

\- Еда была нормальной, - сказал Мерлин приглушенным тоном. Он чувствовал себя, будто кто-то выдернул у него ковер из-под ног, а это всегда было нелегко сделать. – Просто. Заткнись.

Прошло еще немного времени, пока они добрались до стыковочного отсека. Вещи Мерлина были аккуратно упакованы в вещевой мешок. Никого не было, впрочем через несколько минут пришел Гвейн и сел на большой грузовой контейнер, его пистолет покоился в кобуре, но выражение лица было напряженным. Он пристально следил за Мерлином; Мерлин проигнорировал его и включил видео с камеры на ближайшем экране. Над шлюзом загорелась зеленая лампочка.

Когда дверь шлюза щелкнула, повернулась и открылась со звуком выровнявшегося давления, Мерлин заставил Артура подать ему вещмешок.

Как только он убедился, что на другом конце его не поджидает ликвидационный отряд, Мерлин ступил на шаткую платформу. Он отошел настолько, насколько позволяла длина шнура, и освободил Артура, крутанув запястьем. Шнур выпрямился и обернулся вокруг кулака Мерлина.

\- Спасибо, за то что подбросили, - сказал Мерлин. – Гостеприимство было на высшем уровне, но вот жилищные условия оказались дерьмовыми. От меня вы не дождетесь рекомендаций.

\- Какая жалость, - сказал Гвейн.

\- Ты поймал нас в неудачный период, - сказал Артур скрестив руки. Красный след у него на горле уже почти исчез, но казалось, что его совсем не волнует, что на его шее была затянута петля. – Уверен, что мы с тобой еще встретимся.

\- Только в случае крайней необходимости, - сказал Мерлин, коснувшись брови кончиками пальцев и выбросив вперед руку в грубом приветствии. – Если другого выбора не будет.

Гвейн усмехнулся. Он поднял руку и издевательски махнул ею на прощание.

\- О, и на будущее, раз уж тебя подобное заводит, тебе стоит знать, что я предпочитаю, когда связываю я, а не меня. – Артур потянулся и закрыл шлюз. Артур подмигнул ему, пока тяжелые двери закрывались.

\- Задница, - пробормотал Мерлин, вздергивая на плечо сумку со своим имуществом. У него было три вещи, которые он должен был сделать. Вооружиться, пока кто-нибудь не решил, что он легкая цель, определить, где в данный момент он находится, и поймать следующий корабль, который покинет этот порт.

Контракт на Гаюса Уилтшира попал к Мерлину через его самого доверенного контакта, человека, которому в конце концов, возможно, не стоило так доверять, и именно туда Мерлин направиться в первую очередь, заскочив в несколько мест по пути. Мерлин уходил все дальше от _Экскалибура,_ ни разу не посмотрев назад, и не мог избавиться от чувства, что он оставил там что-то очень важное.


	4. Глава IV

_Место: Экскалибур, пиратский военный корабль, пиратское космическое пространство_

 

\- Ну?

Артур наблюдал на экране, как ассасин затерялся в доках. Он было подумал подключится к камерам видеонаблюдения космодрома, но был уверен, что Ланс и так уже позаботился об этом, скачивая все, что может. Вместо этого Артур коснулся консоли, закрывая шлюз, чтобы никто не пробрался на борт, и проглотил комок в горле.

Он не стал прикасаться к своему горлу. Он все еще ощущал шелковистое прикосновение в том месте, где провод-лезвие охватывал его шею наподобие воротника, но это ощущение беспокоило его гораздо меньше воспоминания ассасина вокруг него. Перед ним; за ним. Его дыхание у уха Артура, быстрые взгляды в сторону, раздражение и самоуверенные колкости.

Перед своим приходом в карцер, он разрывался между желанием затрахать Ниала до потери сознания и желанием вышвырнуть его с корабля – или обоих. А теперь Артур с трудом сдерживал порыв открыть шлюз и позвать его назад.

Артур был прав. Этот парень _и правда был_ хорошеньким. При других обстоятельствах, Артур бы начал ухаживать за ним, пока не заманил бы к себе в постель, даже не смотря на то, что фасад _наемного убийцы_ слегка охлаждал его пыл.

Вот только…

Ниал не был настоящим ассасином, не так ли? Уж он точно не вел себя как ассасин. По крайней мере, не с Артуром, но вполне возможно, что представление Артура об ассасинах было слегка идеализированным. Ассасины были ловкими и обходительными, они использовали людей, а затем бросали, их движения были четко выверенными, а их шутки нездоровыми. Или же они были отлично натренированными правительственными агентами – какое бы правительство не решило тренировать ассасинов от рождения – они были генетически и  кибернетически модифицированы, и у них не было ни души ни сердца.

Мужчина, который почтил своим присутствием карцер _Экскалибура_ , не был ни тем ни другим. И хотя он безусловно обладал противоестественной грацией и расширенными чувствами, он так же был загадкой. Он отразил атаку не одного, а нескольких нахлебников Белого Легиона. Он закрыл Артура собой. Он сдался на милость Артура – хотя вероятно, он сделал это, только потому, что знал, что _Экскалибур_ его единственный выход из ситуации. Он обращался с командой с отстраненной вежливостью, даже неохотой, но как только Артур вошел в его камеру…

Он вел себя невыносимо самодовольно, раздражающе самоуверенно, и не поддавался очарованию Артура, что выводило из себя. И, не смотря на провал попыток Артура завоевать его, этот человек прикрыл Артура собой.

Защитил его.

Опять.

Самоотверженно, бездумно, без колебаний.

\- Что нужно, что бы ты признал, что я прав? – спросил Гвейн, соскальзывая с грузового контейнера. Он отряхнул руки с простодушной привередливостью, но при этом так и не отвел от Артура взгляда.

\- Две бутылки Галайского рома, - сказал Артур, проходя мимо него. – И цена будет увеличиваться каждый раз, когда ты будешь тыкать меня в это носом.

\- Не моя вина, что ты не видишь того, что у тебя под носом, - ответил Гвейн, шагая с ним в ногу.

\- Три бутылки, - сказал Артур. Гвейн пожал плечами, как будто ему было все равно. Скорее всего, так оно и было; способность Гвейна доставать самые редкие контрабандные товары была легендарной.

Они прошли по коридору, выбрав кратчайшую дорогу к капитанскому мостику, и уже почти дошли, когда Гвейн снова заговорил.

\- Впрочем, не могу тебя винить. Это парень _великолепен_. Это любого приведет в смятение.

\- Четыре, - сказал Артур, приподняв брови.

Гвейн улыбнулся знающей улыбкой, будто он понял, что попал в цель, и хлопнул Артура по плечу.

\- Признай, капитан. То маленькое представление, которое ты устроил в карцере, почти не было игрой, потому что ты _говорил, что думал_. Если бы ты только мог залезть к нему в штаны, ты бы…

\- Пять, - сказал Артур, оставив Гвейна у тактической консоли. Он кивнул Леону, и тот почти рассеянно кивнул в ответ, но Артур знал, что Леон сосредоточен на своих экранах. Они может и находятся в неподконтрольном космосе, но это не значит, что Имперский флот не притаился где-то рядом, и что конкурирующий пиратский Клан не готов обрушиться на них и освободить их от добычи. Так же стоило опасаться наемников и нечеловеческих группировок, впрочем, эти предпочитали держаться подальше от любого корабля, с изображением _Веселого Роджера_.

Артур встал позади Ланса на технической платформе. Она была поднята и открывала вид на весь капитанский мостик, хотя Ланс был окружен голографическими дисплеями, которые закрывали ему обзор. Экраны воспроизводили изображение в стольких измерениях, что Артур ничего не мог разобрать без матричного монокля; руки Ланса летали по виртуальной клавиатуре, команды прокручивались на черно-зеленом экране с неимоверной скоростью.

\- Ты ведешь его? – спросил Артур.

\- Я веду _что-то_ , - подтвердил Ланс. Поразмыслив, он убрал монокль и поменял изображение на трехмерной, карта космодрома увеличилась и последовала за мигающим красным огоньком из порта в главный сквер. Выскочило еще несколько экранов – взлом видео того, что на этой станции называли системой безопасности – и Артур увидел изображение ассасина с разных углов, хотя не один из них не был четким.

\- Куда он идет?

\- Не уверен. Он несколько раз менял направление, но пока на нем маячки, мы увидим, куда он направляется, - сказал Ланс. Последовала короткая пауза, и он нахмурился. – Он нашел один из них.

На трехмерной карте станции большая мигающая красная точка оставила слабую крошку.

\- Сколько вы на него прицепили?

\- Двадцать. Двадцать два? – Ланс потянулся в своем кресле и поддался назад, пока не поймал взглядом Персиваля. – Эй, Перси. Сколько ты…

\- Все, что у нас было, - сказал Персиваль, не потрудившись оторвать взгляд от своего экрана. – Тридцать пять. Большинство поместил в очевидные места, куда я подумал бы заглянуть, и несколько загнал в эти потайные отделения в его броне. Если нам повезет, он не все найдет.

Артур выпрямился и скрестил руки. Он наблюдал, как маячки по одному были выброшены в аллеях, как их прикрепили на других людей на станции. Изображение с видео часто менялось, переходя с одной камеры на другую, следую за ассасином.

У него между лопаток засело неприятное ощущение. У них не было на это времени. Они не могли сидеть в порту и не привлечь ненужное внимание, особенно потому, что они просто _сидели_ в порту, заняв док-кольцо. Им не нужны были припасы, у них не было товара на продажу, они ни с кем не встречались. Кто-нибудь непременно обратит на это внимание.

Артур все равно продолжал смотреть на экран, молча подсчитывая обнаруженные и выброшенные маячки. У Ланса вырвался горестный звук, так как он медленно терял способность следовать за ассасином – не только потому, что сигнал становился все слабее, а потому…

\- _Вот дрянь_. Он знает, что делает.

\- Что?

\- Он избегает камер. Либо ему неимоверно везет, либо ему знакомо это место, потому что он передвигается по слепым зонам.

Артур скривился. Он посмотрел в сторону Леона, обратив внимание, что тот сидел очень прямо в капитанском кресле. Леон был его заместителем; Первый Помощник даже в лучшие дни не расслаблялся. С учетом всех опасностей, Леон не сможет расслабиться, пока они не прибудут на родную планету Пендрагонов. Его одержимость держать команду в безопасности не раз вытаскивала их из передряг, и Артур научился понимать все его подергивания и движения, как будто они были тайным языком.

В данный момент, этот язык предупреждал о желтой тревоге. На внешних сенсорах _Экскалибура_ были значительная угроза, которая надвигалась на них, и у них, вероятно, было десять-пятнадцать минут до того, как Леон начнет орать на пилотов, что бы отчаливали и включали режим уклонения.

 _Экскалибур_ был быстрее большинства Имперских кораблей, но они все равно не станут рисковать, направляясь прямиком на пиратскую космическую территорию, не говоря уже о том, что бы намекнуть на координаты, которые приведут врага прямо к их порогу.

Артур развернулся обратно к Лансу.

\- Какой радиус передачи у этих жучков?

\- Ты смотришь на него, - сказал Ланс, рассеяно махнув в сторону мигающих красных точек. – Пока что я использую сканеры малого радиуса дальности станции, чтобы отследить незначительное радиационное излучение маячков. Мне придется взломать их систему, что бы получить доступ к коммуникационному центру для триангуляции его точного местоположения и найти камеры, с которых можно скачать видео.

\- Сделай это.

\- Но…

Артур тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что я вам говорил об этом слове? Мне не нравится, когда я слышу это слово. Я выпотрошу первого же ублюдка, который посмеет произнести его при мне; вот что сказал. Я отчетливо это помню. Никто кроме меня этого не помнит?

Ланс бросил на него косой взгляд, приподняв бровь.

\- И почему присутствует это _но_? – спросил Артур.

\- Что бы я ни сделал, я только потеряю время, - сказал Ланс, показывая на голографическое изображение космической станции. Маячки, от которых избавился ассасин, были убраны с карты, а оставшиеся – разрешение позволяло сосчитать отдельные маячки, но только если он достаточно сильно сощуривался – находились в одном месте, за пределами видимости камеры. – Он уже несколько минут не двигается.

Артур скривился. У него вырвалось ворчливое:

\- Мы потеряли его?

\- Парень умен, - сказал Ланс, кивнув. – Похоже, он нашел каждый маячок.

\- Вот черт, - сказал Артур. Он отступил на шаг назад, будто взгляд с высоты птичьего полета позволит ему увидеть человека, в котором он был очень сильно заинтересован, но секунды текли, а на экране даже не мелькнуло знакомой черной шевелюры.

Артур раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Подожди, - сказал Ланс, увеличивая свой голографический экран. Он прикоснулся к карте, что бы сосчитать маячки, и каждое прикосновение окрашивало очередной маячок в другой цвет. Он тихо подсчитывал их. – Перси? Ты сказал тридцать пять?

\- Тридцать пять. Я дважды их пересчитал.

\- Я насчитал только тридцать три. Тридцать четыре, если считать тот, который он раздавил, - сказал Ланс, бросив на Артура взгляд. Он повернулся к терминалу и ввел несколько команд; длинный текст появился на маленьком экране консоли. Ланс покачал головой. – Тридцать четыре. Я не получаю никаких сигналов от последнего.

\- Он сбросил маячки, а последний отключил? – спросил Артур. – Или этот последний перестал работать?

\- Это маячок клана Леодегрейс, - сказал Элиан, раздраженно закатив глаза, как всегда, защищая технологию своего клана. – Ланс прав. Сигнала нет, и если я прокручу назад передачу данных, кажется, что он получил команду отключиться.

Элиан повернулся к своей коммуникационной консоли, выводя на экран неочищенный код, и _кинул_ его в голографический проектор на рабочем месте Ланса. У Артура зарябило в глазах от длинного потока программных данных, но Элиан выделил секцию, которая подтверждала, что маячок не был потерян или уничтожен.

Артур постучал пальцами по спинке кресла, на котором сидел Ланс.

\- Зачем ему это?

\- Может, он решил оставить сувенир, - вставил Гвейн.

Артур бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Гвейн пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо. Он оставил сувенир. Я могу это понять. Оставьте его. Даже если бы от него была бы польза, а это не так, - сказал Артур, проигнорировав фырканье Гвейна, - у нас плотный график. Перси, отцепляй нас. Леон, задай курс.

\- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - пробормотал Леон, напряжение, сковавшее его, значительно ослабло, и он склонился к терминалу, что бы ввести следующие координаты. – Галахад, вытащи нас отсюда.

\- С радостью, - сказал Галахад, разворачиваясь, что бы принять координаты их первой остановки на пути их бегства. Без сомнений, они подлетят к своим преследователям настолько близко, насколько возможно, ведь что это за побег, если не от кого убегать? – Что со стыковочным механизмом? Мне нужно видео. В прошлый раз, когда мы здесь были, эти идиоты прицепили нас к порту, и черт возьми, если я не был зол тогда.

\- Мы свободны, - подтвердил Персиваль.

\- Отделяюсь, - сказал Галахад, давая задний ход на полной скорости, прежде чем рвануть вперед под таким углом, что чуть не задел верхушку станции, прежде чем исчезнуть, выдавив из двигателей максимум мощности.

Леон начал подниматься с кресла командира, но Артур остановил его взмахом руки.

\- Останься. Дай знать, если что-то изменится. Я буду с Гаюсом.

\- Есть, капитан, - сказал Леон, опускаясь обратно. Он тут же сосредоточился на экранах вокруг себя, скорее всего следя за тем, что появится на сенсорах.

Артур скользнул вниз на технический уровень по спускному желобу, и только тогда осознал, что Гвейн последовал за ним с капитанского мостика. Гвейн появился из транспортной трубы с выражением на лице, которое Артур решил не интерпретировать. Вместо этого он спросил.

\- Разве у тебя нет работы?

\- Возможно, - сказал Гвейн. Он пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы.

\- Что тебе нужно? – спросил Артур.

\- О, ничего. Впрочем, мне стало интересно, что ты собираешься делать со своей собственностью, которую оставил, - сказал Гвейн, наворачивая круги возле Артура. – Я так понимаю, что кому-то он нравится? Не одна пара рук потянется за таким. Мы можем получить неплохой куш, возместить то, что потеряли, забирая целителя…

\- Он не часть собственности, - проворчал Артур, отпихивая Гвейна локтем. Он не собирался использовать малоизвестный и очень старый закон пиратов, даже если он играл словами, когда говорил о нем. Технически, да, ассасин принадлежал ему, но…

\- Ты прямо заявил на него свои права. Я слышал это, как и Перси, и это есть на записи… кстати об этом, тебе стоит ее посмотреть. Выглядело так, что вам чертовски удобно, когда вы обжимались у стены…

Артур бросил в сторону Гвейна убийственный взгляд.

Гвейн продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Нам только нужно сделать это официальным, выложить трехмерное изображение, дать понять всем и каждому, что его зад принадлежит Артуру Пендрагону, и пожалуйста, верните, если найдете, желательно в целости и сохранности…

Артур замер на пол шаге. Гвейн чуть не врезался в него.

\- Ты хочешь выложить его изображение в общественную сеть? Ты свихнулся? Он чертов _ассасин_ …

\- Да неужели? – Гвейн приподнял брови. – Ассасин? Я бы и не подумал, учитывая то, как он стремился _защитить_ тебя. От нас. Твоей собственной команды. Как будто мы когда-нибудь…

Артур бросил на него многозначительный взгляд.

\- Я припоминаю бунт, устроенный в начале нашего совместного сотрудничества. Разве не ты возглавил его?

Гвейн нахмурился, его рот открылся, но он не произнес ни слова, а затем он резко взмахнул рукой.

\- Ах, да, такой инцидент имел место быть. Но это было до того, как ты спас мой зад… не то, что бы мне требовалось спасение…

Артур фыркнул.

\- Дюжина выведенных из себя наемников против пьяного пирата. Ну конечно же, да. Я припоминаю, что у тебя все было под контролем.

\- Именно так, - сказал Гвейн. – И я хочу сказать, что мы ни за что не устроим бунт _сейчас_. Мы все друзья, не так ли? Некоторые из нас ближе чем братья.

Гвейн обнял Артура за плечи. Артур зло смотрел на него, пока Гвейн не издал непонятный звук и не убрал руку.

\- Некоторые из нас, - повторил Гвейн как ни в чем не бывало, но тон его был нерешительным. – В любом случае, насколько ему известно, мы самая сплоченная команда. У него не было ни малейшего повода подозревать, что один из нас подкрадется к тебе, и загонит нож под ребра. И все же. Он _защитил_ тебя. Ты можешь сказать мне, что он сделал это только по доброте душевной…

\- Он сделал это для того, чтобы получить преимущество. Без заложника ему было не выбраться с корабля, и тебе это отлично известно, - резко бросил Артур. – Оставь его, Гвейн. Если ты выложишь голографию, он будет знать, кто это сделал, а я не собираюсь лишаться головы. Я и так был достаточно близок к этому.

Взгляд Гвейна метнулся к его шее, и задержался там. Артур отступил на шаг назад и развернулся.

\- Что интересного в этой твоей петле. На тебе нет ни следа, капитан. Ты знаешь, насколько трудно управляться с режущим кнутом и не убить им своего возлюбленного в процессе?

\- _Ассасин_ , - повторил Артур. Он помолчал, а затем добавил, - Шесть.

\- Шесть? – озадаченно спросил Гвейн.

\- Ты уже должен шесть бутылок. Хочешь довести до дюжины?

\- Можно и довести, - сказал Гвейн, его ботинки застучали по металлическому трапу, когда он бросился догонять Артура. – Я просто говорю. Подумай об этом, капитан. В качестве одолжения мне. И со временем ты прозреешь и скажешь: _Гвейн, друг мой, ты был прав. Как я могу отплатить тебе за то, что помог мне вытащить голову из задницы_ …

\- Целый ящик рома, и мы посмотрим, - сказал Артур.

На губах Гвейна появился намек на улыбку, но он продолжил.

\- Потому что, смотри. Факт в том, что он неплохой парень. Он не был обязан помогать Гаюсу – мог просто забрать деньги и смыться, даже если это значило, что в процессе ему пришлось бы взорваться – но он помог. Он был не обязан идти с нами, что бы препроводить Гаюса на корабль, мы могли просто перебросит старика Перси через плечо. И он уж точно не был обязан держаться между тобой и Булавочником _все время_.

Видео, которое Ланс скачал с _Леди Хиамелии_ говорило о многом. Ассасина и близко не было рядом с Артуром, когда появился Элита Белого Легиона, но затем, вдруг он оказался там, не давая Булавочнику добраться до Артура, как будто он все время держался на этом месте. Артур не особо задумывался по этому поводу, но теперь, когда ему прямо на это указали…

\- А то, что произошло в карцере. Он услышал меня, а я умею подкрадываться так, что никто не слышит меня, так объясни мне это. Он так же увидел нож, двинулся быстрее, чем Галахад, когда несется за водой, съев слишком много чили Перси. Постоянно держался между тобой и… ну, мной? – Гвейн указал на себя. – Если ему так не терпелось попасть на берег, он мог схватить любого из нас. Неужели ты думаешь, что карцер удержал бы подобного ему? Тогда ты обманываешь сам себя. Он не подыгрывал нам. Он играл _с нами_. Он хотел быть там. Он хотел увидеть твою прелестную мордашку. Какой уважающий себя ассасин будет тусоваться с идиотами, подобными нам, и _защищать_ капитана, который пленил его?

Артур не ответил. Он повернул в коридор, ведущий в медицинский отсек.

Последовал момент тишины, а затем звук шагов Гвейна по палубе, когда тот догнал его.

\- Я могу сказать тебе, какой, - предложил Гвейн. – Ассасин, который _запал_ на этого парня.

\- Господи, - ругнулся Артур, подняв взгляд к потолку в попытке не закатить глаза.  – Опять?

\- Он _великолепен_. Ты одинок, - сказал Гвейн. – Ваша пара благословлена небесами. Вы идеально подходите друг другу.

\- Ты не расслышал, когда я сказал, что _у меня нет на это времени_? – Артур слегка замедлился, что бы Гвейн мог догнать его. – На первом месте у нас Король. Нам необходимо спасти Короля, пока другие Кланы не узнали, насколько он болен, и не подняли кровавое восстание. На последнем месте в списке… черт, это даже не в списке… мои отношения с кем бы то ни было.

\- Кто сказал, что мы не можем заняться обоими пунктами?

Артур остановился и окинул Гвейна долгим взглядом, который, стоило надеяться, передал всю степень его раздражения. Гвейн, не заметив этого, опять обнял Артура за плечи и потянул его за собой, двинувшись по сходням неторопливым шагом.

\- Ты очарователен, - почти проворковал Гвейн. Артур сильно заехал ему локтем по ребрам; Гвейн заворчал, но улыбка у него на губах стала еще шире. – Но так же и идиот. Я проверил сканеры дальнего действия. Это определенно Имперские крейсеры двигаются к станции. Твоя догадка не хуже моей… вообще-то, возможно она даже _лучше_ моей… ждали ли они нас, или же они проверяют каждую дыру в космосе в надежде натолкнуться на нас…

\- Ждали нас. Это вероятнее всего, - сказал Артур, потому что у Имперского флота было достаточно кораблей, что бы следить за большинством аэродромов в неподконтрольном космосе. Может Артур и льстил им, но он не думал, что КорпКопы окажутся достаточно глупыми, что бы пришвартоваться в порту, пока ждут прибытия пиратского корабля, особенно того, за которым гонятся. Обычной тактикой КорпКопов было ждать на грани дальности действия сенсоров, и надеяться, что пираты не заметят их, пока не попадут в засаду.

Артур не был уверен, как Конгломерат еще не понял, что у пиратов не просто так имелись маскирующая технология и лучшие сенсоры дальнего действия, и одной из причин было не быть пойманными во время грабежа.

\- Пусть будет так, - сказал Гвейн, милостиво махнув рукой, будто он присутствовал на Балу и пытался уговорить Леди или Лорда потанцевать с ним, вне зависимости от их желания. – В отчете станции будет отражено, что _один человек_ сошел с корабля, который в одно мгновение был там, а в следующее его уже и след простыл. Тебе не кажется, что КорпКопы решат потратить время, что бы найти его?

\- Это если предположить, что он не ждет их, - резко бросил Артур. Ни один пират не станет доверять жителю Империи. Добавить к этому то, что он был ассасином, и Артуру будет непросто найти хоть одного пирата, который доверился бы ему. – Вероятно, он должен был пробраться к нам на корабль, узнать, каковы наши силы, и доложить об этом…

\- Шпион? – Гвейн склонил голову и задумался. Затем покачал головой. – Нет. Я на это не куплюсь. Может он и молчалив, но у него открытое лицо. В этих глазах не были ни капли лжи.

\- И все же, это не так уж и не невозможно, - холодно сказал Артур. Кланы пиратов были очень сплоченными, и они очень редко впускали аутсайдеров в свои ряды. Несмотря на приток беженцев из Империи, кланы не часто впускали бывших империалистов в свой внутренний круг.

Но подобное происходило, и не без ущерба. Один подобный шпион был привезен в Королевский Мир, где открыл, что является членом Белого Легиона и напал на Короля.

\- Тебе надо больше доверять людям, Артур, - сказал Гвейн.

\- Доверять? Когда он может быть шпионом…

\- Ты знаешь, что это чушь, потому что Синие не начинают действовать, пока они не обладают полной информацией, которую собирают годами. Они не стали бы действовать, когда имели возможность только раз взглянуть на корабль, пока их не бросили в карцер, - возразил Гвейн. Теперь, после того, что он сделал, ему на хвост сядут Булавочники. Никто не станет просто так превосходить Белый Легион, даже для того, что бы втереться нам в доверие. Неужели ты считаешь, что ему не  терпится попасть в их приятную компанию, после того, как он _унизил_ их?

Артур так не думал. На его взгляд, драка между ассасином и Белым Легионом казалась настоящей, но если достаточно практиковаться, то инсценировать можно все, что угодно. Он не стал говорить этого вслух. Вместо этого он сказал:

\- Если он достаточно умен, что бы найти маячки Персиваля, то он достаточно умен, что бы не столкнуться с Имперскими Синими, и он больше не наша забота.

Гвейн открыл рот для протеста, но Артур приподнял бровь в качестве предупреждения.

\- Не. Наша. Забота.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сказал Гвейн, сняв руку с плеч Артура, и подняв обе руки в воздух. – Но знаешь, ты об этом еще пожалеешь. Он казался неплохим парнем. Определенно радовал глаз. И только представь себе… все эти тренировки? Он, должно быть, ужасно гибок.

Артур сердито на него посмотрел. Об этом он даже не подумал.

\- Ты будешь тосковать по нему.

\- Отъебись, - зарычал Артур. Он вошел в мед-отсек, сердито нажав на кнопку, что бы дверь закрылась. Та закрылась с характерным звуком, который не принес никакого удовлетворения.

Может быть, только может быть, Артур просматривал видео с _Леди Хиамелии_ слишком много раз. Может быть, только может быть, он ловил себя на том, что слишком долго не отрываясь смотрит на реконструированное голографическое изображение ассасина. И может быть, только может быть, он несколько раз, принимая душ, обхватывал свой член рукой, представляя себе, какого это, чувствовать ассасина прижатым к себе.

Реальность превзошла все его ожидания.

Гвейн мог не согласиться с этим, но Артур не был дураком. Артур не собирался сближаться с человеком, которого не знал, не говоря уже о том, что тот был профессиональным убийцей. За голову Артура и так уже Империей была назначена значительная награда, ему не нужно было, что бы она увеличилась за связь с ассасином… или то, что бы ассасин был более заинтересован в том, что бы потребовать награду за голову Артура, а не в том, что бы провести остаток своей жизни с Артуром. Когда Артур в последний раз из любопытства заглянул в сеть, цена за его тело, желательно мертвое, была где-то в районе ста серебряных Стерлингов.

Эта сумма была не такой большой по сравнению с наградой, назначенной за некоторых пиратов из числа самых отъявленных, но он догонял их. Если цена когда-нибудь достигнет ста миллионов, Артур может даже сам сдаться ради нее… и если _он сам_ об этом думал, то кому еще может прийти подобная мысль в голову?

Даже если бы ассасин не был заинтересован в награде – или если бы он не знал о ней – то все равно было не важно, насколько хорошеньким был этот ассасин. Его цели были неизвестны, и его преданность, вероятнее всего, могла быть перекуплена. Артур не мог позволить себе подобную неясность.

Но все же. В одном Гвейн был прав. Вероятнее всего, ассасин был _очень_ гибок. В карцере тот двигался как скрученная в кольцо змея, юркий и плавный, его движения были полны грации и четко рассчитаны. Артур подумал, какого это, чувствовать ассасина в своей постели, извивающегося под ним…

Артур ударился головой о переборку и застонал.

\- Капитан? Все в порядке? – спросил Гаюс, голос его был тихим, полным любопытства, даже почтительности. Артурразвернулся.

Целитель сидел в середине пустой смотровой у каталки, которая была усыпана бумагами и папками. Рядом лежал электронный планшет, доступ к системам корабля на нем был отключен, но, кажется, целитель электронике предпочитал работать по старинке, с помощью карандаша и бумаги.

Пираты давно поняли, что чтобы защитить свою документацию от попадания в руки Империи посредством сети и электронных атак на их базы данных, надо использовать бумагу. Бумагу было проще уничтожить. Информацию, хранящуюся на ней, нельзя было восстановить, получить обратно или использовать против них, а с использованием нескольких научных приемов, которые ускоряли деградацию бумаги и не позволяли ее отсканировать, пираты могли обезопасить всю свою базу данных.

Вот только бумага занимала много места, была тяжелой, и ее было не так-то просто хранить; в нулевой гравитации это превращалось в кошмар. Единственная причина, по которой у Артура вообще были медицинские данные его отца, это чтобы передать их целителю, чтобы тот мог начать ставить диагноз и найти лечение.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Артур. Он указал на бумаги. – Какой-нибудь прогресс?

Гаюс посмотрел на него поверх устаревших очков, круглых в стальной оправе, и развел руками над бумагами.

\- Не больше чем вчера, капитан. Боюсь, я немного могу сделать без личного осмотра пациента.

Артур подошел к каталке. Он мрачно кивнул, ожидая подобного ответа, и поднял один из листов. Его взгляд остекленел, когда пробежал по медицинским терминам, номерам и мерам измерения, которые ему ни о чем не говорили.

\- Простите меня за любопытство, но мы пришвартовывались в порту?

\- Да, - сообщил Артур, он ответил медленно и осторожно. Он не был настолько параноиком, что бы считать Гаюса шпионом Конгломерата, но он втайне боялся, что целитель оставит их, так и не выполнив своей части сделки. Он устроил эмиграцию Гаюса из Империи посредством доверенных посредников за очень низкую плату вылечить не названного пациента от неизвестной болезни. Этот обмен товара и навыков вызвал в Артуре чувство вины за то, что он остался в выигрыше, но Артур был пиратом, и ожидал получить плату целиком. – Ненадолго. Мыопятьвпути.

\- А, - сказал Гаюс, опустив взгляд на бумаги у себя в руках. Он пробежался по ним, будто только сейчас заметил важную деталь, и так и не поднял глаз, когда спросил, - а Ниал?

\- Ниал? – переспросил Артур. Он изобразил незаинтересованность чтобы скрыть свое волнение. Он знал, что это имя такое же фальшивое, как и левый глаз Олафа. Артуру не нравилось это имя. Оно не подходило этому человеку.

Бровь Гаюса поползла вверх. Учитывая то, сколько вопросов он задал, он позволил себе признать, что он _заслужил_ этот взгляд за то, что сделал вид, что не знает, о ком говорит Гаюс.

\- А-а. Ниал, - сказал Артур, пожав плечами. Гаюс посмотрел на него поверх бумаг, одна его бровь была приподнята. – Мы оставили его там. Это была его остановка.

Бровь Гаюса поднялась почти до линии волос. Неожиданно для себя Артур уточнил.

\- Он хотел уйти, поэтому мы отпустили его. Мыпираты, неработорговцы.

Гаюс нахмурился и опять посмотрел на бумаги. Он опустил листы на каталку и снял очки, положив руку на ее поверхность.

\- Ты расстроен, - предположил Артур, потому что выражение на лице целителя было сложно не заметить. – Ты скучаешь по нему.

У Гаюса вырвался тихий смешок, как будто он смеялся над какой-то шуткой.

\- Полагаю, так и есть.

\- Его наняли, что бы убить тебя, - напомнил Артур. Он чувствовал себя, будто его втянули в какой-то тайный сговор – вдруг все оказались на стороне _Ниала_ , а не его. Именно Артур разработал план побега Гаюса. Артур остался, что бы задержать Белый Легион настолько, что бы быть уверенным, что целитель в целости попал на борт. То, что ассасин появился и _дополнил_ его усердно выработанный план, не было причиной их успеха.

\- Он спас мне жизнь, - сказал Гаюс.

\- Кажется, ты не понимаешь, - сказал Артур. – Ему _заплатили за твое убийство_.

На лице Гаюса появилась слабая улыбка. Он оперся на свои колени и встал, издав скрипучий стон.

\- Нет, не думаю, что он сделал бы это.

Артур уставился на него.

\- Наемный убийца. Которому платят за убийства людей. За то, чтобы он отбирал у них жизнь. Чтобы делал их мертвыми. Почему я вдруг превратился в злодея в этом сценарии? Почему вдруг каждый на моем корабле переступает черту на _его_ сторону?

Гаюс заколебался, потянулся за буклетом, в котором содержались все медицинские данные Утера, начиная с того времени, когда он был только главой клана Пендрагон, а не выбранным Королем.

\- Не могу ручаться за вашу команду, я говорю только за себя, но… Мне этот парень кажется странно знакомым. Будто я знаю его, хотя мы никогда не встречались. В нем что-то есть. Я не уверен что это, но я доверяю ему.

\- Ты доверяешь ему, - повторил Артур. Это слово прочно засело у него в груди. Доверие. Этобылохорошееслово. Именно это он чувствовал к ассасину. Тот его необъяснимо притягивал, да, но, так как он не знал этого человека лично, влечение можно было бы списать на физическое желание. Но _доверие_? Пирату непросто было доверять другому, но именно это он и чувствовал. Он не мог избавиться от чувства необъяснимого доверия, которое заставило отмахнуться от настойчивого требования Леона, что Артуру следует, по крайней мере, надеть бронежилет, если он решил ввалиться в камеру ассасина как лакомый кусочек в пасть к голодной акуле.

Артур сколько угодно мог бороться с этим иррациональным доверием. Он спорил сам с собой, используя полностью логичные доводы о предательстве и преданности, сомнительной верности, но это была безнадежная борьба. Артуру стало больно от того, что он услышал точное описание своих чувств, и он скрыл это, сжав переносицу пальцами.  Когда он опустил руку, то увидел, что Гаюс смотрит на него со странным выражением в глазах.

\- Что такое?

Гаюс открыл рот, но вместо того, что бы заговорить, он покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся.

\- На мгновение, вы напомнили мне кое-кого, кого я когда-то знал, очень давно. Вчем-товыдажевнешненанегопохожи.

Артур склонил голову и вежливо кивнул.

\- Надеюсь, он был вашим другом.

\- Он был человеком, которого я очень уважал, - сказал Гаюс, садясь обратно на место. Он положил буклет, но не открыл его, он начал вертеть свои очки, погрузившись в воспоминания. – Его уход был… трагичным. Он затронул… Империю.

Артур хотел рассмеяться, потому что ни один человек не был настолько значим, что бы его смерть повлияла бы на целую цивилизацию, но один взгляд на явную скорбь на лице Гаюса, заставил его проглотить этот порыв. Вместо этого он неловко кашлянул и сказал:

\- Мне жаль это слышать. Он, должно быть, был хорошим человеком.

\- Он был…

Нейтральное освещение медицинского отсека потухло, а затем включилось опять, но только помещение теперь освещалось однотонным красным светом. По всему кораблю включилась сирена.

\- _Всем_ _членам_ _команды_ _занять_ _свои_ _места_ _._ _К нам приближаются вражеские корабли_ , - сказал Леон по 1ГЦ. По голосу можно было предположить, что ему почти скучно, и Артур рассмеялся.

Его усмешка стала еще шире, когда он увидел, насколько побледнел Гаюс, услышав оповещение.

\- Не волнуйся, Гаюс. Я обещал тебе, что ты будешь в безопасности, а значит, ты будешь в безопасности.

Он почти не заметил кивка Гаюса, так как в этот момент выходил из отсека. Он протиснулся сквозь поток членов команды, направляющихся к оружейному отсеку, и поспешил на капитанский мостик.

Леон заметил его почти сразу и уступил ему кресло капитана. Лукан следил за сенсорами, все еще поправляя свои наушники, а Ланс крутился в своем кресле, касаясь пальцем нескольких голографических консолей, что бы перенаправить питание в другие части корабля.

\- Щиты подняты и двигатели на полной мощности, капитан, - сказал Леон, скользнув в свое кресло. Он как ни в чем не бывало активировал свою консоль и пристегнулся. – К нам быстро приближаются четыре Имперских крейсера. Я почти их не заметил.

\- Я получаю прерывистый сигнал, - пожаловался Лукан. – Что ты сделал с моими сенсорами?

\- Полностью перенастроил их, когда последний раз дежурил, - сообщил Леон, его губы растянулись в широкую улыбку. – Прошел несколько уровней в Космических Захватчиков. Смена была скучной.

\- Ты этого не сделал! – пискнул Лукан.

\- Не сделал, - сказал Леон, моментально принимая серьезный настрой. – Проверь свои сенсоры, когда все закончится. С ними что-то не то. В одно мгновение крейсеров не было, в следующее…

Леон замолчал и указал в сторону главного экрана, а затем все внимание вернул своей консоли.

\- Оружейный отсек готов, - сказал Гвейн.

\- Оружия по правому борту готовы, - сказал Персиваль.

\- Почему всегда именно КорпКопы? Я ненавижу их. Я _так сильно_ ненавижу их. Где Герайнт? – спросил Галахад, повернув голову, что бы посмотреть себе через плечо. – Я в прошлый раз перегнал этих идиотов. Это его чертов черед.

Будто звук его имени мог вызвать его, как джина, на капитанский мостик притащился Герайнт, почесывая свой живот. Его короткие волосы стояли дыбом с одной стороны, и он широко зевнул, а затем застегнул свою рубашку и заправил ее в брюки. Он был в одних носках – не потрудился надеть ботинки. Герайнт сел в кресло пилота, пристегнулся и потер глаза.

\- Гдемы?

\- В космосе? – сказал Гвейн. – Да, я уверен, что мы в космосе.

Герайнт выставил в сторону Гвейна средний палец, включил свою консоль, взял на себя контроль и послал корабль по спиральной траектории, что бы снять фиксацию сенсоров. Он потратил минуту, что бы посмотреть их относительное местоположение, а затем сообщил… на несколько минут опоздав:

\- Руль у меня.

\- Мы заметили, - сказал Артур сухо.

\- Как сильно мы унизим КорпКопов сегодня? – спросил Герайнт.

Как бы заманчива не была идея показать армии Конгломерата, как это делается на самом деле, Артур напомнил себе, что они здесь для того, что несколько превышает их обычные миссии.

\- Оторвись от них и убирайся отсюда. Чем быстрее мы доберемся до Королевского Мира, тем лучше.

\- Так точно, капитан, - ответил Герайнт подавленным тоном. – Навигация есть?

\- Есть, - сказал Галахад, его брови сведены вместе, пока он сам сосредоточенно переключал свой дисплей с рулевого управления на навигационный.

\- Навигация активна.

\- Сделай мне одолжение и проложи курс.

Галахад ввел несколько команд и координат.

\- Курс проложен.

\- Двигатели БЧС на максимуме, - сказал Ланс.

Герайнт поднимал нос _Экскалибура,_ пока они не оказались на перпендикулярном курсе к КорпКопам, которые гнались за ними, забрав резко вправо, когда те уже почти сравняли курс. Персиваль выпустил несколько предупреждающих выстрелов из пушек, расположенных на корме по правому борту, что бы заставить крейсеры уклониться и изменить их курс, добыв им несколько драгоценных секунд, а Герайнт как раз пустил _Экскалибур_ в настолько резкое пикирование, что Артур почувствовал как от ускорения его вдавило в кресло.

\- Вхожу в пространственную складку через три, два…

На главном экране возникла короткая вспышка сине-фиолетового света, сбивающее с толку изменение позиций звезд, и приятное отсутствие КорпКопов. Несколько минут Герайнт закреплял координаты, тихо перебросился несколькими словами с Галахадом, и отстегнул себя от кресла.

\- Я возвращаюсь в постель, - сообщил он, бросив в сторону Артура вялый салют.

\- Оружие закреплено, - сказал Гвейн и резко встал. Он уже прошел половину капитанского мостика, оставив за собой вертящееся кресло, когда добавил. – Я собираюсь к нему присоединиться.

\- Нет, не собираешься, - сказал Герайнт через плечо.

\- Черт побери, - сказал Гвейн. Он тоскливо смотрел, как уходит Герайнт, а затем поймал взгляд Артура. – В один прекрасный день я уговорю его.

Артур усмехнулся.

\- И в этот день я выиграю пари корабля.

\- С моей удачей, - сказал Гвейн, тяжело вздохнув, что слегка шло в разрез со знающей искрой в его глазах, - ты затащишь своего парня в постель раньше меня. Не волнуйтесь, капитан. Мы найдем его опять.

Леон посмотрел через плечо приподняв бровь. Лукан опустил голову и усмехнулся. Персиваль демонстративно старался не смотреть на Артура, почти не скрывая тихого смеха.

\- Два ящика рома, - огрызнулся Артур.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неотмеченная зона: часть космоса, которая не была исследована и не присвоена как Империей так и Имперским конгломератом. Широко известно, что эта территория принадлежит пиратам, и путешествовать по ней можно только на свой страх и риск.
> 
> Галайский ром: особенно изысканный ром холодной перегонки, который проходит по горлу мягко, как шелк, и оставляет любимый привкус выпившего, в зависимости от настроения того. Он редкий, его сложно достать, и стоит по крайней мере серебряного Стерлинга, когда пришельцы, которые изготавливают его, выпускают бочонок.
> 
> БЧС: Быстрее Чем Свет. Относится к скорости космических путешествий. Самая распространенная мера скорости. К примеру: скорость рывка может быть описана как четверть скорости БЧС. Есть несколько типов БЧС, одним из которых является пространственная складка.
> 
> Пространственная складка: Есть несколько способ достичь скорости быстрее скорости света в космических путешествиях, и пространственная складка один из них. Предположим, что пространство плоское, как лист бумаги. Пространственная складка предполагает возможность корабля буквально взять пространство и сложить его, как можно сложить лист бумаги, столько раз, сколько потребуется, что бы укоротить путь из пункта А в пункт Б на одном «листе». Корабль путешествует по этим складкам, что бы достигнуть пункта назначения. Этот метод особенно любим пиратами.
> 
> 1ГЦ: сокращение от первая главная цепь. 1ГЦ относится к системе оповещения на борту любого корабля. И хотя некоторые корабли прямо называют ее системой оповещения из-за пассажиров (например транспортные корабли, круизные лайнеры), большинство военных кораблей завет ее тем, чем она и является – основной цепью, которая соединяет все секции корабля. Она используется для обычных оповещений и экстренных случаев.
> 
> Корма: Часть корабля, расположенная сзади. 
> 
> Фиксация сенсоров: Когда система наведения подтвердила опознанную цель, говорят что произошла фиксация сенсоров. Система наведения продолжит отслеживать определенную цель вне зависимости от координат и курса. Фиксацию сенсоров сложно сбросить в бою.
> 
> Рука Глума: Особое звание, которое дается члену Дома Теней, чаще всего члену правящей семьи. Сейчас оно принадлежит Мерлину. Его использование и значение являются строго охраняемым секретом Дома. Оно относится к аспекту культуры вымершей расы пришельцев с которой смешана кровь Дома и является частью его указов и верований. Полный текст гласит:  
> Нет ничего между светом и тьмой. Нет пути между правильным и неправильным, по которому можно пройти. Нет иного равновесия помимо равновесия, заданного Рукой Глума. Существует только вера, что Рука обозначит полосу, на которую не должен ступать ни один человек, потому что он должен нарисовать ее на земле и пройти по ней, и только он должен охранять тень и использовать ее силу, чтобы затенить самый яркий свет и удерживать тьму.
> 
> Протаскивать под килем: Мера наказания пиратов. Несчастную личность помещают в космический костюм с ограниченным доступом кислорода, выкидывают из шлюза, и какое-то время тащат за кораблем. Особенно жестокая форма этого наказания так же включает в себя резкое торможение, или полет через астероидное поле, и в этом случае риск повреждения костюма (а соответственно смерти) высок. Эта космическая версия наказания, которое используют на поверхности планеты, когда пленника связывают и тащат за лодкой.


	5. Глава V

_Место: Космодром Катха, Неподконтрольное космическое пространство_

Чику Шан, агент Мерлина в системе Воланте, был убит через шесть системных дней после того, как контракт на Гаюса Уилтшира должен был быть выполнен. Он был найден подвешенным за ноги, разрезанным от паха до горла, его кишки выпали на спортивную площадку.

Коперфин, знакомый, который иногда передавал ему задания, почти единственный, кто работал в кластере Гадриан Уолл, был найден мертвым через один системный день после Чику Шана. Он проигрывал в покер, но был найден с кровавой улыбкой на шее. Никто из людей за игровым столом не видел, кто убил его.

Китти Пять-Убийств, на счету которой было более пяти убийств, и чье имя было не Китти, а Фрея, была на планете Аврора, когда Мерлин нашел ее. Ее тело было покрыто ожогами второй степени, ее лицо опухло от жара, и ее утопили через три дня после Коперфина.

Алатор, неуловимый подпольный агент, который всецело работал через подпольную хакерскую сеть и был виртуально неотслеживаем, оказался на космодроме Катха в окружении пустых голографических экранов, его мозговую активность поддерживали системы корабля.

Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как Мерлин нашел Фрею.

Слишком поздно, что бы спасти Алатора.

Ему _придали позу_.

Алатор сидел в мягком сиреневом кресле из искусственной кожи, его колени были слегка раздвинуты, руки покоились на подлокотниках, его голова склонена в фальшивом раздумье. Его глаза остекленели от смерти, и это был не отстраненный взгляд вызванный тем, что он был почти постоянно подключен к сети. Его рот был приоткрыт, будто он собирался что-то сказать, а с кончиков пальцев на пол капала кровь.

Алатор умер не так давно.

Трехмерное изображение на экране было разделено на части, на одной шел матч между Новым Амстердамом и Манчестером Семь, который транслировали со стадиона за три системы отсюда, а на другой взлом камеры наблюдения, которая находилась напротив двери. Если Алатор был начеку, он не мог пропустить ассасина. Сюда легко можно было войти только через один вход.

Мерлин сжимал переносицу пальцами, пока тупая боль в голове не ушла, но это не помогло усмирить боль от мысли, что все эти люди погибли _из-за него_.

Чику Шан всегда мог быстро связаться с Мерлином. Коперфин не был хорошим ассасином, но он знал, как оценить контракт и удостовериться, что тот попал к нужному человеку. Именно Алатор передал ему контракт. А в смерти Фреи не было смысла; ее никоим образом нельзя было связать с ним, пока Мерлин не вспомнил, что, когда ему сообщили о контракте, он был в ее борделе, слишком занят тем, что делился с ней историями за кружкой медовухи, чтобы обращать на что-либо внимание.

Кто-то уничтожал любую возможную ниточку, чтобы Мерлин не смог отследить заказчика, но Фрея…

Смерть Фреи была предупреждением. Намеком на грядущее. Угрозой, говорящей, что все, что Мерлину дорого, будет уничтожено, что он будет следующим.

Как будто великого ассасина Эмриса можно было запугать.

Мерлин поднялся с корточек, подавив рык. Одно дело подставить его. Совсем другое попытаться его убить в процессе. Устранение всех посредников, которые были вовлечены в передачу контракта Мерлину, было одной из опасностей этого ремесла. Чику Шан был сам виноват в том, что потерял чертову бдительность, и Алатор был сам виноват в том, что стал настолько небрежен, что позволил найти себя за пределами виртуального мира.

А охота на его _друзей_ была кое чем совершенно иным.

Было что-то, чего он не видел. В памяти всплыли вопросы Артура.

_Кто ты? Что они хотят от тебя?_

На поверхности он был Эмрисом, одним из самых неуловимых, самых разыскиваемых ассасинов в Империи. В сети не было ни намека на него, никто не мог сказать, что видел его лицо, и каждая попытка поймать его оканчивалась слезами. Не Мерлина, конечно же.

 _Я никто_. Он был последним в своем роду, и когда его не станет, его Дом умрет. Сотни и тысячи лет собранных знаний, тренировок и магии исчезнут, растворяться в дыму. Возможно, когда-нибудь на планету, на которой спрятан Дом, натолкнется корабль и найдет старые тексты, цифровые файлы, людей, которые смогут выжить без главы почти вымершего рода.

Что бы они не откопали, это останется реликвией эры величия, которая закончилась позором. Слова на страницах книг написанных старыми Мастерами будут не более чем не поддающимися расшифровке символами, которые не смогут взломать даже самые опытные межгалактические переводчики. Эти книги написаны на языке теней, и только члены его Дома, как бы мало их не осталось, могут прочитать их благодаря генетической памяти.

И те среди Белого Легиона, в ком течет кровь предателей.

_Черт бы побрал их всех._

Мерлин посмотрел на голографический экран. Он не обратил внимания на футбол, а смотрел на потоковое видео входной двери в реальном времени.

Дело не в том, _кем_ он был. Дело в том, _что_ он знал.

Что это было, Мерлин не знал, и потребуется тысячелетие, что бы догадаться. Даже он не знал всей истории Дома Теней.

Но ему было известно, кто знал.

Мерлин посмотрел на тело Алатора. Он взял его за левую руку и прикоснулся к имплантированной консоли на запястье.

\- Алатор? Ты там?

Губы Алатора были странного сине-серого оттенка. Его глаза были желтыми и налиты кровью. Его кожа была бледной, окаменев на шее. Кровь остановилась в его венах, согнав с лица румянец, что придало ему болезненный и непривлекательный вид.

На его вопрос не последовало ответа, хотя он не был до конца уверен, что действительно ждал его. Может Алатор и жил наполовину в сети, наполовину в реальном мире – и Мерлин еще преувеличил соотношение – но он не стал оставлять Мерлину сообщения со своим призраком в аппарате. Кто бы ни убил его, он либо воспользовался тем, что Алатор находился в виртуальном мире, либо не дал ему времени запрограммировать предупреждение.

Мерлин оставил Алатора в том же положении, в каком нашел его.

Убийца вошел и вышел всего за несколько минут. Мерлин мог представить себе это – быстрый взлом замка, потому что даже сеть не могла предотвратить взлом; четыре шага от двери до кресла; игла в шею. Четыре шага обратно, быстрый выход, вновь закрыть замок на двери.

Для этого убийства требовалось многое предвидеть.

Предвидеть. Или проследить.

Мерлину пришло в голову, что если кто-то так старался уничтожить все ниточки, ведущие к нему, то единственная причина, по которой стоит отрываться от охоты за Алатором, что бы убить Фрею, это привлечь его внимание.

Видео с камеры наблюдения _моргнуло_.

Мерлин рефлекторно потянулся к своему бластеру. Он притянул все тени в комнате к себе и чисто инстинктивно отошел в сторону.

Шквал арбалетных болтов ударил в то самое место, где он находился всего долю секунды назад. Голова Алатора резко дернулась вперед, что заставило его тело въехать по креслу.

Кто-то вошел в комнату.

Этот человек был под два метра ростом. Около ста тридцати килограмм, не считая от тридцати до сорока килограмм брони и оружия. Белые сплошные пластины покрывали семьдесят процентов его тела, остальное защищено усиленной сетью в стыках. Подогнанный трехмерный шлем, полностью работающий на электронике, без отверстий для глаз и подачи воздуха. Грубый серо-зеленый плащ потрескивал, стараясь слиться с задним планом, когда его носитель быстро вошел в комнату.

Белый Легион.

Болты выстрелили из выдвижного отделения на его левом предплечье; тихий щелчок сообщил о перезарядке. Шлем повернулся из стороны в сторону, что бы просканировать помещение. Человек нерешительно опустил руку, ничего не понимая. Его жертвы больше не было в комнате. _Мерлина_ больше там не было.

Дверь закрылась за коммандос.

Дверь.

Закрылась.

За ним.

Выражение лица Мерлина колебалось между улыбкой и хмурой гримасой.

У Белого Легиона было два типа солдат: те, кто предал Дом Теней и забрал с собой все их навыки и магию, и те, кто доказал, что достоин вступить в ряды людей, которые служили _Конгломерату_ за серебряные монеты, а не _Императору_ из любви и верности.

Этот солдат не обладал магией Теней. Он не был ребенком предателя. Этот человек, во всех смыслах, пришел сюда в попытке выманить _Эмриса_ , с маловероятной надеждой воспользоваться ситуацией и продвинуться в рядах Легиона. Мерлину был знаком этот тип людей.

Легкий противник. Слишком легкий.

Это было оскорбительно.

Мерлин сбросил тень и в то же мгновение выстрелил из бластера. Коммандос _шагнул_ – скорость его движений увеличена за счет генетических изменений и отличной механики его брони – но он шагнул не в ту сторону.

Прямо обстрел Мерлина.

Болты медленно по одному вылетели с его предплечья, без сомнений выпущенные технологией наведения цели, которая срабатывает без прямого указания. Они взорвались, один за другим.

Вспышка отбросила руку коммандос назад, но броня активировала магнитные стабилизаторы и удержала его в вертикальном положении. Его рука осталась прикрепленной к телу, но пластины брони почернели от кончиков пальцев до плеча, а сеть в стыках начала дымиться.

Броня коммандос _удержала_ его на месте; было бы большой ошибкой для Мерлина не воспользоваться этим.

Он выстрелил опять.

И опять.

Первый выстрел попал коммандос в грудь, черный след ожога начал проявляться на туловище, пока энергия брони не была перенаправлена с магнитов на коррекцию щита. Второй выстрел поглотил щит, но Мерлин был уверен, что одной силы удара будет достаточно, что бы зрение противника затуманилось от перенаправления энергии брони.

Мерлин сократил дистанцию между ними, зачехлил свой пистолет, взяв в обе руки по ножу. Силовой щит коммандос разгладился, и броня автоматически блокировала первый удар Мерлина, а затем вернула контроль человеку, облаченному в нее. Сначала, ответные удары человека были вялыми, так как он еще не до конца пришел в себя от дисгармонии щита, и Мерлину удалось подобраться достаточно близко, что бы тот не смог воспользоваться оружием брони.

Щит пропал, как Мерлин и предполагал. Он _ударил_.

Короткое лезвие ножа было изготовлено из заточенного нановолокна, которое было на уровень качественнее используемого в хирургии, оно было слишком острым, что бы с ним можно было работать без риска пораниться, и оно было запрещено в семи галактиках. Лезвие прошло через плотную пластину, через вторую нательную броню, и повредило целостность костюма, но не причинило особого вреда человеку.

Синяк, может быть царапина.

Но основная контрольная панель находилась в правом нижнем квадранте брони Белого Легиона, и то, что он прорезал ее до центра, дало именно тот результат, на который Мерлин и рассчитывал.

Броня зашипела.

Заискрила.

Солдат взмахнул руками, что бы освободиться; Мерлин отступил на шаг, а затем нанес последние шесть ударов – в левую верхнюю часть туловища, прямо под ключицей; в налокотник правой руки; в очень тонкий стык слева от паха; в правую подмышку; в хрупкое крепление на левом запястье; в плавный переход шлема в пластину на шее справа.

Коммандос пошатнулся. Появилась вспышка, когда активировалось одно из защитных свойств брони и не сработало, странный звук, когда броня попыталась закрыть вновь образованные щели, глухой удар, когда сорок лишних килограмм ненужного оружия потянули его на пол. Коммандос поднял дрожащую руку, чтобы блокировать следующий удар Мерлина, а Мерлин быстро наносил удары обеими руками, пока лицевая пластина не вогнулась.

Имперская броня была сконструирована, что бы защищать носившего ее в бою. Она так же была разработана, что бы сохранять жизнь носившему ее в опасной окружающей среде. Встроенный искусственный разум был недостаточно умным, чтобы определить что подразумевалось под опасной окружающей средой – только то, что носитель был в опасности.

Она немедленно ответила тем, что увеличила внутреннее давление, что бы выпрямить покореженный шлем. Несколько ран, нанесенных Мерлином, были глубокими и опасными, в точки рядом с главными артериями и органами, и правильное изменение давления…

Мерлин отошел, когда броня расширилась. Коммандос замер, его тело сначала застыло, а затем конвульсивно дернулось раз, два, и…

Рухнуло как тряпичная кукла.

В воздухе разнесся слабый гудок.

Мерлин убрал свое оружие и направился к двери. Он бросил взгляд на голографический экран и заметил то же моргание, которое возвестило о прибытии первого солдата.

Мерлин метнулся влево, прижался к стене, окутал себя тенями в тот самый момент, когда двери открылись. В комнату вошли три солдата Белого Легиона.

И замерли на месте. Они переваривали увиденную картину.

Товарищ на полу лицом вниз, белая броня запачкана черным пеплом от выстрела из бластера, раздутая даже в местах шарнирных соединений от того, что встроенный искусственный интеллект запустил коррекцию давлением в попытке запечатать нижний костюм, кровь вытекает из открытых порезов, потому что костюм не в силах сдержать ее всю.

Гравитация порта тянула тело Алатора вниз, пока оно не съехало по креслу и не рухнуло на пол, ударившись в трех местах: колени, торс, голова.

Испуганные солдаты открыли огонь по Алатору.

Мерлин выскользнул из комнаты, когда дверь уже начала автоматически закрываться.

Вскоре Белый Легион поймет, что Мерлина больше нет в комнате, и Мерлин быстро двинулся вперед. Он держался в тени пока не вышел из зоны видимости камеры за дверью комнаты Алатора, вновь появившись в служебном коридоре рядом с выходом для посетителей. Он отсчитал несколько ударов сердца, а затем рискнул выглянуть из-за угла, и, не заметив никого в официальной униформе, шагнул вперед под прикрытием группы мужчин в синих комбинезонах. Он не поднимал головы, часто менял направление и покинул развлекательную часть станции прежде чем воспользовался одним из терминалов.

Сначала Мерлин проверил наличие сигналов тревоги. И не нашел ни одного. Он не думал, что _будут иметься_ сигналы тревоги, потому что эта станция находилась в неограниченной космической зоне, прямо за границей Имперского космического пространства, но даже малейший сбой в системе в другом месте мог означать полную блокаду.

Белый Легион работал в командах по три человека. Элита работали в одиночку либо с дополнением из трех человек. Трое солдат пришли в комнату за своим своенравным товарищем. Это значит, что где-то на станции либо было еще двое коммандос Белого легиона, либо здесь было двое Элиты с двумя дополнениями и двумя дополнительными своенравными солдатами.

Мерлин вошел в базу данных станции и подключился к порту. Он просмотрел список в надежде найти ответы, желая узнать, что ему противостояло. В этой части космоса было достаточно кораблей с фальшивыми идентификаторами, и он не мог надеяться, что Имперский корабль зарегистрируется под своим настоящим именем, но кто-то из командного центра станции взял за привычку сканировать _категории_ кораблей, и…

В порту было два Имперских крейсера. Один крейсер редко когда брал на борт более чем одного Элиту и их дополнение или две команды Булавочников. Мерлин пересмотрел свои шансы.

Либо он был против двоих Элит и шестерых солдат – пять, так как одного он уже обезвредил – или здесь было только еще пять солдат, прочесывающих станцию в поисках него.

Мерлин выругался.

У него не было ни достаточно оружия, чтобы схлестнуться со всеми ними, ни достаточно защищенной позиции, с подготовленным путем отхода. Пора убираться от сюда.

Желательно на корабле, который быстрее Имперского крейсера.

Он второй раз просмотрел список кораблей в порту, взвешивая свои шансы. В порту было пришвартовано несколько небольших кораблей, но ни один из них он не смог бы пилотировать. Еще несколько покидали порт, – медленный транспорт, траулеры, купеческие корабли – но они направлялись в противоположную сторону от той, куда он хотел попасть, и обычно они в числе первых опускали оружие и распахивали свои люки, когда Имперские солдаты приходили с инспекцией. Было и несколько кораблей крейсеров, меньше, чем Имперские, у одного из них была знакомая конфигурация мотора, которую использовали, чтобы скрыть незаконный винтовой движок…

Мерлин проверил код транспондера корабля с винтовым движком. Он моргнул и еще раз проверил код транспондера.

Это был _Неприятный Сюрприз_.

 _Уилл_.

Мерлин знал, что ему не может так повезти. Уилл редко прилетал сюда, предпочитая работать посредником между наемниками и дальним пространством – колониями, которые находились очень далеко от Имперского космоса и производили товары, которые Конгломерат давно объявил незаконными, но это не снизило спроса на них. Если Уилл был здесь, значит у него был груз, который надо было выгрузить.

Что означало более легкий корабль и более быстрый побег, если только Мерлину удастся уговорить его принять на борт одного пассажира.

Мерлин _застыл_. Это было слишком идеально, слишком _легко_. Он обдумал это один раз, второй, третий, но не смог вспомнить ни одного раза, когда бы он совершил ошибку и намекнул что он хоть как-то связан с Уиллом. Если уж на то пошло, он всегда старался избегать Улла, и это не пошло на пользу их дружбе. И все же, не смотря ни на что, они все равно были друзьями, один всегда был готов сделать все возможное для другого, даже прийти на помощь.

На помощь _Мерлину_.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Мерлин. Может быть Уилл и беспечная легкомысленная задница, но он был осторожен. Он не просто так ни разу не попадал в чужой карцер, ни разу не попадался Пиратам или наемникам или законопослушным подданным, которые просто хотели легких денег. Уилл был умен, и он был предан – он никогда даже _в шутку_ не сказал бы, что знаком с ассасином, не говоря уже о Мерлине. Даже если бы он был пьян. Даже если бы его накачали наркотой. Даже если бы он похвалялся за игрой в кости, пытаясь обыграть остальных.

Даже если бы он был зол на Мерлина, потому что Мерлин опять проигнорировал его.

Но Фрея…

Фрея знала их обоих. Ужин в ее лофте. Бесплатные билеты в ее бордель, даже если учесть, что Уилл использовал их только чтобы увидеть Фрею, а Мерлин не принимал участия в празднике плоти, если не был уверен, что тот абсолютно анонимен. Они могли делать вид, что только познакомились, но было непросто скрыть ту легкость, с которой они общались друг с другом, а Фрея непременно _заметила_ бы это.

И Уилл, этот придурок… мог признаться Фрее, что знал Мерлина с тех пор, когда они были всего лишь мальчишками.

\- Твою мать. _Твою мать_. – Руки Мерлина сжались в кулаки, костяшки пальцев побелели. Это была ловушка, а Уилл был приманкой. Кто бы не шел за Мерлином, он знал, что Мерлин уже нашел остальных…

Чику Шан, Коперфин, Фрея, Алатор – и что он не упустит связи между загадочным появлением Уилла здесь и смертью тех, кто был связан с ним.

\- Твою мать. – Кулак Мерлина с силой опустился вниз, тень, покрывшая его приняла форму клинка, и как вдавила так и разрезала метал рядом с консолью. Он не мог позволить, чтобы еще кто-то погиб из-за него. Он не мог позволить, чтобы еще кто-то погиб _за_ него.

И он не собирался терять Уилла. Только не Уилла. Если не считать горсточки людей, которые оставались в Доме Теней, Уилл был единственным, кто знал Мерлина, и потеря его была сравнима с потерей _самого себя_.

Прежде чем осмотреться, Мерлин завалил терминал фальшивыми следами, включая поиски транспорта, покупкой билетов на три разных корабля идущих в трех разных направлениях, и неловким осмотром Имперских крейсеров, пришвартованных у станции.

Двое коммандос в белой броне вышли из-за угла на другом конце улицы. Третий присоединился к ним, выйдя на перпендикулярно идущую к ним дорогу.

Кто-то закричал:

\- Черт! Булавочники!

Толпа разбежалась. Гражданские и не-такие-уж-и-гражданские заполонили центральную площадь. У воров было чувство справедливости, и в этом случае это чувство подтолкнуло их замедлить Белый Легион, что бы дать бедному придурку, на которого те нацелились – кем бы он ни был - шанс сбежать.

Мерлин этим воспользовался. Он проскользнул через центр используя тень, уклоняясь от наплыва людей, прикрывающих тех, кому было что скрывать, и побежал по терминалу, пока не достиг лифтов. Он не стал ждать пока подъедет антигравитационная платформа. Он раздвинул двери трубы и спрыгнул вниз.

Фонари вспыхивали перед ним, пока он падал; Мерлин считал их, пока не достиг двадцати, и закутал себя в достаточно большую тень, чтобы имитировать платформу лифта. Сенсоры опознали форму, пока Мерлин падал все ниже и быстрее; меры безопасности активировались и снизили гравитацию, замедляя его.

Он остановился на низшем этаже порта, как и рассчитывал. Двери открылись, и Мерлин шагнул наружу как ни в чем не бывало, сбрасывая тень и поправляя одежду. Полный человек с отходящей назад линией волос прошел мимо него к лифту. Мерлин схватил его за воротник и потянул обратно, не позволив разбиться насмерть.

\- Эй! Что случилось с лифтом?

Мерлин посмотрел на него, будто бы говоря: _Разве я похож на того, кто работает здесь, дружище_ , и продолжил свой путь.

Он осмотрел огромное помещение ангара, уклоняясь от летающего транспорта, перевозящего груз – как предназначенный порту так и чужой – между складами станции и кораблями. Мимо него, направляясь в другую сторону, прошли рабочие в оранжевых, и синих с черным комбинезонах; женщина в ярко красной униформе и каске что-то прокричала в свой коммуникатор и побежала через платформу. Мерлин не поднимал головы, его походка была ровной, и он время от времени поднимал глаза, что бы проверить, не здесь ли корабль Уилла.

Мерлин прикарманил один из коммуникаторов, оставленных без присмотра, настроил под себя радиопередачу и переключал каналы, пока не нашел частоту оповещений станции.

Он прошел мимо Имперского крейсера, его нос выкрашен в мрачный черный цвет, его номер прикрыт замаскированными пластинами, что бы придать вид совершенно другого корабля. У шлюза дежурили двое Синих под прикрытием, но они даже не посмотрели на Мерлина, когда он прошел мимо них с группой механиков порта одетых в черные комбинезоны.

Как только он вышел из их поля зрения, Мерлин ускорил шаг.

\- Уилл. Уилл. Где, черт возьми, ты пришвартовался, Уилл?  - пробормотал Мерлин. Уилл не позволит, что бы его заблокировали на верхних пассажирских платформах, и он и близко не подойдет к докам торговцев. Он должен быть на этом уровне, потому что больше ничего ему не подходило – близость бара, чьи владельцы с радостью отключат камеры наблюдения, на время сомнительной передачи, и, в качестве бонуса, здесь _всегда_ был пришвартован хотя бы один Имперский крейсер.

Уиллу нравилось работать прямо у них под носом. Он обычно выставлял напоказ свой незаконный товар, а когда Синие догоняли его после того, как он пересекал Имперскую границу, у него уже не оставалось ничего от контрабандного товара. Это чудо, что его еще не разу не бросали в карцер.

Его беззаботное поведение стало причиной, почему Дом Теней больше не использовал Уилла, что бы перевозить людей с планеты, где проходило их изгнание. В преданности Уилла не было сомнений. Уилл никогда не сдал бы их, даже под пытками, даже если бы Имперские колдуны воспользовались темными искусствами, что бы вытащить у него из памяти, где находится новый Мир Теней, но они не могли быть уверенны, что КорпКопы не смогут последовать за ним.

Слева от Мерлина мелькнуло что-то серое. Мерлин склонил голову и коснулся теней под грузовым судном, облегченно вздохнув.

Часть оборудования, не более.

Мерлин продолжил движение. Он прихватил чей-то плащ – большой и мешковатый, от него несло машинной смазкой и телесными выделениями человеческого тела – и надел его. Даренному коню в зубы не смотрят, а у ассасина, скрывающегося от Белого Легиона не было иного выбора.

Он почти прошел по всему внешнему кольцу, когда заметил знакомый корабль. Он полностью состоял из плавных линий и острых крыльев, блестящее серебро наружных пластин было испорченно отдачей от выстрелов. На внешней стороне корабля не было ни имени, ни видимого флага альянса, происхождения или ассоциации с кем бы то ни было, и плавные линии _Неприятного Сюрприза_ не раз привлекали внимание пиратов и каперов, и не только из-за того, что хранилось у него в трюме.

Но Уилл был выдающимся пилотом. Никто не мог попасть на борт без его разрешения. В погрузочном отсеке был заряженный электрическим током щит, через который не мог пробраться даже Мерлин – а Мерлин знал о его существовании, потому что Уилл проверял его на _нем_.

Мерлин переключил позаимствованный коммуникатор на контрольную вышку и переключился на личную частоту _Неприятного Сюрприза_.

\- Привет, Башня, - сказал Уилл, его тон открытый и радостный, скрывающий подозрительные нотки. – Чем я могу помочь сегодня? Вы забыли взять дополнительный процент за швартовку? Эарем сказал вам, что я не дал ему взятку? Вот черт. Могу поспорить, что это из-за Шарлоты. Это же из-за Шарлоты? Я _знал_ , что это не ее настоящее имя, оно кажется слишком элегантным. Я клянусь, что я обращался с ней со всем уважением, которого подобная девушка заслуживает…

Мерлин покачал головой. Уилл ни капли не изменился. Он даже не постарался изменить свой голос, когда сказал:

\- Вообще-то это начальство порта, сообщаем вам, что ваш пассажир прибыл.

\- Какого черта, мой пассажир? Я не… подождите. Кто это? Это Джем? Джемми? Ты чертов придурок, это ты должен мне деньги, а не наоборот…

\- Уилл. Я вхожу. Отключи поле.

\- Какое поле? – спросил Уилл, разыгрывая незнание. К тому моменту, когда до Уилла дошло, что сказал Мерлин, он уже прошел через внешний шлюз. – Вот черт, дерьмо, Эмс. Где ты был? Я здесь уже чертовых шесть дней. _Шесть_ … и это были не стандартные дни, на этой проклятой станции что-то происходит, и они укоротили дни до восемнадцати часов. Тебе известно, сколько я платил, сидя в порту как придурок? Ты должен был быть здесь _четыре_ дня назад… и я говорю о четырех _стандартных_ днях. Дай мне пять секунд…

Мерлин нахмурился. Уилл ждал _его_? Это была какая-то ловушка? Он только что вошел в логово льва, и его на борту поджидает Элита?

Он решил, что у него не было выбора. Если его и поджидала Элита, это было лучше, чем схватиться разом с полным дополнением Белого Легиона. Он лучше столкнется с двумя, чем с шестью, и он лучше столкнется с шестью чем с двенадцатью, даже если учесть, что Элита были теми из Белого Легиона, кто обладал теневыми навыками, и у кого был потенциальный шанс победить его.

Мерлин еще раз осмотрел помещение порта, а затем закрыл внешний шлюз. Он окутал себя тенями, что бы никто не мог увидеть его, и преодолел посадочную платформу, ведущую внутрь корабля.

Люк со щелчком закрылся у него за спиной, электрическое поле включилось настолько быстро, что волосы на затылке Мерлина встали дыбом.

\- Черт побери, - сказал Уилл, его голос звучал жалко через интерком корабля. – Ты в порядке, друг? Могу я уже улетать отсюда к чертовой матери? На станции Имперцы, и я предпочел бы не маячить у них под носом.

\- Почему ты здесь? – спросил Мерлин. Он потянулся всеми своими чувствами, - что было не так уж и просто, потому что из-за постоянного их использования на протяжении последних нескольких часов, у него уже начинала болеть голова – и не нашел ничего, кроме единственного члена команды корабля. Уилл был на одной из высших палуб, и, кажется, он направлялся к капитанскому мостику.

\- Что значит, почему я здесь? Я здесь, потому что получил твое сообщение. – По коридору пронесся низкий гул: признак того, что двигатели корабля начали согреваться. Мерлин достиг лестницы и начал подниматься, перескакивая через две ступеньки сразу.

\- Я не посылал тебе сообщений, - сказал Мерлин, остановившись. Ему показалось, что он четко услышал глухой звук удара, который не вязался с обычно тихой работай двигателей корабля. – Что-то не так с твоим кораблем?

\- Пришлось кое-что выкрутить из двигателя по левому борту, когда в Порту начали спрашивать, какого черта я еще не убрался отсюда, после того, как сбросил груз. Синие что-то вынюхивали… не то, чтобы их можно было опознать, на них была обычная одежда, как на любом другом Джо Шмо, но я заметил, что они снимают все на видео. Один из них попросил меня провести _экскурсию_. Я знаю, что корабли с винтовыми двигателями не в ходу сейчас, но я не чертов музейных экспонат!

Последовала длинная пауза. Основной тон двигателей изменился, этот глухой звук удара слился с привычным гулом.

\- Подожди секунду. Что значит, ты не посылал мне сообщений?

\- Когда это я посылал тебе сообщения? – спросил Мерлин, пересекая коридор к очередной лестнице. В дизайне этого корабля было множество уровней с открытыми пространствами у внутренних люков, что, предположительно, увеличивало его стабильность. Мерлин не знал, правда ли это или нет. Его волновало только то, что подобная конструкция не позволяла быстро добраться из одного места в другое. – Я _звоню_. Я не оставляю сообщений.

\- Ты _звонишь_ , - фыркнул Уилл. – И когда же ты звонил в последний раз? Эмс, клянусь, ты обращаешься со мной так же, как я обращаюсь со своими цыпочками. Когда ты самый говнистый ассасин вселенной, то тебе насрать на меня, но как только я оказываюсь тебе нужен, именно _тогда_ ты вспоминаешь мой коммуникационный код… так сообщение не от тебя? Ну тогда какой ублюдок оставил его?

\- Закрой свою пасть и вытащи нас отсюда, - сказал Мерлин, поднимаясь на последний уровень. Капитанский мостик был в конце коридора и занимал добрую половину основной части корабля; он был большим и пестрел голографическими контрольными панелями и дисплеями, до которых с легкостью мог дотянуться единственной пилот на борту. – И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Если они заметили этот корабль…

\- Они, вероятно, пометили его, ага, я знаю, - сказал Уилл, махнув рукой в жесте, будто он отпускал слугу. Он развернулся к Мерлину и развел руками. – Что за дерьмо происходит?

\- Дерьмо, которое прикончит нас обоих, если ты не вытащишь нас отсюда, - огрызнулся Мерлин. Он уже двигался в сторону ближайшей консоли. – Которое убило Алатора за то, что он взял неправильный контракт. Которое убило _Фрею_ , только за то, что она знала меня.

Уилл застыл на месте.

В любых других обстоятельствах, он сказал бы Уиллу, что тот ни капли не изменился. Он все так же носил коричневые бриджи, все те же рубашки светлых тонов, закатывал рукава до локтей, подтяжки свободно болтались на поясе. На его ботинках было несколько новых царапин, но они недавно были отполированы почти до зеркального блеска, а на его предплечье было несколько новых порезов, царапин и ожогов от оружия. Емусрочнотребоваласьстрижка – какобычно. Он был небрит – как обычно. Он не принимал ванну последние несколько дней – как обычно.

Старый добрый Уилл. Старый добрый _надежный_ Уилл, который всегда хотел как лучше и никогда не предал бы Мерлина, и не привел бы врага на планету Дома Теней по собственной воле. Старый добрый Уилл, который преодолеет чертовы галактики только потому, что Мерлину нужна его помощь.

\- Фрея? Фрея мертва?

Мерлин поник в капитанском кресле, вдруг ощутив, будто на его плечи лег непомерный груз. Может и не он нажал на курок, но все эти убийства – особенно Фрея – были на его совести.

\- Мне жаль, Уилл. Я знаю, что ты… - Мерлин не сказал _любил ее_. Он не успел, потому что Уилл судорожно вздохнул и отвернулся, опять включая главную консоль.

Послышался резкий и громкий звук, когда шлюз отсоединился; какое-то время корабль парил в гравитационном поле станции, а затем Уилл сделал вращающиеся движение правой рукой и выкинул левую вперед, включая двигатели на полную мощность и направляя нос корабля вниз под углом, что бы они могли пролететь под станцией.

\- Это ловушка. Мне жаль. Они используют тебя, что бы добраться до меня…

\- Так _позволь им_ , - зарычал Уилл. – Как ты думаешь, зачем я модифицировал _Неприятный Сюрприз_? Что бы держать на расстоянии придурков, пытающихся пробраться на борт и стащить мой груз? Закоготыменяпринимаешь? Яне _слепой_. Я знаю, чем ты занят, об этой твоей самоубийственной мести, что ты хочешь убить весь гребанный Белый Легион…

Корабль резко дернуло вправо, движение оказалось слишком резким, чтобы гравитационные системы сразу же смогли перенастроиться, и Мерлина чуть не выбросило из кресла. Уилл остался на месте, будто он был приклеен к полу, и Мерлин вспомнил о магнитных пластинах в его ботинках, только когда Уилл крутанул дисплей и установил координаты корабля.

\- …они рано или поздно все равно пришли бы за тобой, ты чертов _идиот_. За тобой и Домом и за всеми, кто тебя знает. Ты думаешь это была моя идея, перестать доставлять запасы на новую планету, когда я получил этот корабль от своего отца? Не знаю, что тебе наговорили Мастера, но уйти было _моим_ решением. Никто не заставлял меня. Я ушел, потому что хотел защитить _тебя_.

Корабль завертелся и выровнял курс; появился новый голографический экран, который мигал красным цветом. Уилл развернулся; экран начал прокручиваться на немыслимой скорости, когда Уилл замахал рукой, прокручивая гироскопическое изображение, охватывающее все триста шестьдесят градусов вокруг корабля, поворачивая голову, пока не заметил Имперские крейсеры, севшие им на хвост.

\- Я никогда не просил защищать меня!

\- О, так ты _не против_ того, что они используют меня против тебя? Тогда почему ты здесь? – Уилл уставился на Мерлина, руки на поясе, корабль все еще убегал от Синих и Белого Легиона, которые быстро их нагоняли. – Мог просто мне позвонить, сказать, что происходит. Стоило остаться на этой чертовой станции, улетел бы с кем-нибудь другим, _да что угодно_. Позволил бы мне гнить в этом порту, пока они следят за каждым моим шагом, свалить в какое-нибудь _безопасное место_ …

\- Ты сбрендил? Конечно же я не позволю им добраться до тебя… - Мерлин бросил взгляд на данные о расстоянии между крейсерами и их кораблем. – Ты можешь вытащить нас отсюда? Мне как-то не по душе мысль, что Имперские корабли запускают в нас ракеты, чтобы закинуть на _в другое чертово измерение_.

\- _Превосходная_ мысль, - сказал Уилл, бросив на Мерлина колкий взгляд. – Ты сиди на месте и… _ничего не трогай_.

Уилл отвернулся. Он вызвал панель управления; панель в полу щелкнула и вокруг Уилла поднялась платформа, окружив его материальной копией голограмм. Он закрепил гироскопическое изображение, отодвинул его в сторону и вызвал навигацию. Элементы управления, располагающиеся на платформе, были более точными и чувствительными, чем трехмерные сенсоры движения корабля.

Уилл по одному размял пальцы, следя за изображением крейсеров, нагоняющих их с семи и трех часов.

Мерлин ухватился за подлокотники кресла. Чисто рефлекторно тени поднялись с пола, привязали его к креслу как раз в тот момент, когда корабль резко перевернулся _вниз_ , как блин на сковородке, и понесся на ближайший крейсер.

Мерлин сильно зажмурился. Он почти чувствовал вибрацию от пролетающих мимо снарядов, хотя подобное было невозможно в космосе. Он опять открыл глаза, и реальность оказалась не лучше его воображения, он увидел в гироскопическом изображении, как ракеты пролетели слишком близко от корабля.

\- _Никогда не просил защищать меня_ , - передразнил Уилл себе под нос.

\- Не просил, - огрызнулся Мерлин. – Я сам могу позаботиться о себе. Щитыподняты?

\- _Щиты подняты_ , спрашивает он, - посмеиваясь сказал Уилл. – Чертовы щиты подняты? Конечно же чертовы щиты подняты, и в данный момент ты отлично заботишься о себе, не так ли?

\- Я же добрался сюда, правда?

Их корабль и крейсер летели прямо друг другу в лоб, и с учетом того, что крейсер был минимум в два раза больше _Неприятно Сюрприза_ , было удивительно, что крейсер предпочел убраться с пути их корабля. Второй крейсер все еще сидел у них на хвосте, а первый неловко развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, и все они теперь направлялись в сторону станции.

\- И шагнул прямо в ловушку, о которой тебе было известно, и из которой ты не видел выхода, - указал Уилл, убрав руки с руля. Корабль замедлился и неожиданно упал вниз, как корабль на слишком коротком якоре, и применил запутанный маневр, отчего они оказались позади обоих крейсеров.

Мерлина слегка замутило. Если бы тени не держали его привязанным к креслу, его бы размазало по потолку капитанского мостика.

\- Ненедооценивайсебя. Тымойвыход, развенет?

Уилл на пол секунды вернул руки на контрольную панель, а затем опять опустил их, развернувшись к Мерлину лицом. Его выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.

\- Что?

\- Конечно же я мог сделать то, что ты сказал. Я мог позвонить и предупредить тебя. Я мог поймать другой корабль, что бы выбраться со станции. Я мог быть в трех системах от сюда, прежде чем они поняли бы, что меня здесь уже нет, и _черт побери, мы сейчас разобьемся…_

Уилл поднял руку и несколько раз нажал на консоль перед собой. Корабль дернулся влево, уходя с пути медленно идущего транспорта, и увеличивая скорость, удаляясь от станции.

\- И что? – спросил Уилл, слишком спокойно, по мнению Мерлина.

\- И они все равно убили бы тебя, Уилл. Или они поймали бы меня на одном из этих кораблей, - сказал Мерлин, махнув рукой в воздухе, а затем резко вернув ее на место, на случай если датчики движения спутали его с Уиллом. – И где бы я тогда был? Если спросишь меня, то между этими ворчунами и лучшим пилотом в шестнадцати галактиках…

\- Только шестнадцати? – у Уилла отвалилась челюсть. – Только шестнадцати?

\- В Долине Ричес есть одна цыпочка, которая отлично летает, - сказал Мерлин. – Зовут Изольда, она бы тебе понравилась, но ее Первый Помощник та еще задница… в любом случае, может ты уже вытащишь нас отсюда?

\- О нет, нет, продолжай Эмс. Подсласти мое эго, - сказал Уилл, скрестив на груди руки. Должно быть корабль следовал запрограммированному заранее пути отхода, потому что на экране высветилось предупреждение о приближении другого корабля, а сам корабль ушел в сторону от нескольких небольших кораблей, отлетающих от станции.

Мерлин побледнел, узнав одноместный транспорт Булавочников. Белому Легиону не удастся подняться на борт _Неприятного Сюрприза_ так, чтобы они этого не заметили, но этого все равно следовало бы избежать.

\- Расскажи мне, что я самый лучший пилот в шестнадцати галактиках… нет, лучше во _всей вселенной_ … и, _вот черт_ , - Уилл схватил руль, и они еле увернулись от баррикады из ракет.

\- О Господи, - выдавил Мерлин. – Я лучше попаду в ловушку с лучшим пилотом на самом быстром корабле во всей вселенной, потому что по крайней мере тогда, у меня появиться хоть полшанса _выбраться живым_.

Он чисто инстинктивно поднял руки, зажмурил глаза, не желая видеть того, как они влетели в минное поле. Последовал резкий толчок, который чуть опять не выкинул его из кресла; в следующую секунду его вдавило в кресло невероятное давление, в затем он повис чуть ли не вниз головой, только тени держали его на месте.

И вдруг последовал спокойный полет, двигатели корабля тихо гудели, поверхность корабля чуть ли не свистела, разрезая космическое пространство.

Мерлин открыл один глаз.

Затем второй.

Уилл как ни в чем не бывало осматривал свои ногти, полировал их об рубашку, а затем опять осматривал их. Панель управления вернулась на свое место, и когда послышался щелчок, Уилл опустил руку и улыбнулся.

\- Видишь, как может лесть помочь делу?

\- Ну ты и задница, - пробормотал Мерлин, тени вокруг его тела растворились.

\- Это я, - сказал Уилл, его улыбка растаяла. – Итак. Как насчет рассказать мне все с самого начала?


	6. Глава VI

_Место: Родная планета Клана Пендрагон, Пиратское Космическое Пространство_

Артура выгнали из покоев Утера.

Как только корабль приземлился на родной планете Клана Пендрагон, Гаюс пожелал увидеть своего пациента. Если не считать нескольких просьб принести различные медикаменты, Артур его больше не видел после того, как проводил до комнат отца.

Он оперся на перила балкона, склонил голову и, кажется, уже в миллионный раз, _начал молиться_.

У Артура с его отцом были не лучшие отношения. Артур помнил одинокое детство, когда его отец сражался на войне, постоянные путешествия между планетами, кораблями, звездными системами. Он помнил жизнь на борту корабля с постоянной сменой нянек, которые читали ему на ночь; учителей, которые учили его всему, от Имперской политики до законов Пиратов; специалистов в вооружение, которые беспощадно пилили его, превращая Артура в воина.

На протяжении всего этого времени, присутствие Утера Пендрагона всегда маячило рядом, он был отстранен, у него редко находилось доброе слово даже для своего ребенка. Иногда, _только иногда_ , Артур ловил на себе гордый взгляд отца, даже одобряющий, и именно ради таких моментов он и жил.

Любой другой, насколько Артур знал, был бы рад выйти из-под длинной тени своего отца, но не он. Пока Утер правил как Король пиратов, Артур возглавлял Клан Пендрагон, говоря за их родной мир и за их союзников на советах, и хотя отец Артура никогда не вмешивался в решения Артура, он всегда, всегда был рядом, чтобы предложить совет или наставление.

Мысль, что он потеряет отдалившееся, но всегда присутствовавшее отцовское влияние в его жизни пугала Артура.

Он ощутил ужас, когда вернулся в родной мир с Гаюсом, и обнаружил, что его отец заперся в своих комнатах, после того, как чуть не потерял сознание на глазах у остальных Кланов пиратов. Утер не только презирал слабости – и не просто так, потому что другие пираты были чертовыми стервятниками, которые только и ждали, что бы растерзать его тело – Утер боялся последствий, если главы всех Кланов узнают, насколько он болен на самом деле.

При любом намеке на слабость, при первом же знаке, что корона соскальзывает с головы Утера, Кланы начнут бурную погоню за властью, которая от шепота за спиной перерастет в гражданскую войну. Если подобное произойдет – если пираты потеряют шаткое единство, которое держалось на протяжении последних двадцати лет, Имперский Конгломерат пошлет свои флагманы и эскадроны воинов через неотмеченную зону и истребит их всех.

Пираты долго стояли сплоченным фронтом. Они стали занозой в боку Империи. Они противостояли расширению Империи и _преуспевали_ в этом.

Это время процветания и шаткого мира не продлится долго, если Кланы будут настолько озабочены собственными целями и погоней за властью, что не заметят приближения Империи. Артур не мог – _не станет_ – потерять то, что его отец так старался сохранить, даже если это значит, что ему придется рискнуть собственной жизнью, чтобы узнать, чем болен Утер.

Это было чудо, что никто за пределами Клана Пендрагон и ограниченного числа близких друзей не узнал, что Утер не просто болен. Что он _умирает_. Но Артур не был идиотом. Кто-то где-то знал, что Утер болен. Кто-то где-то уже в тайне планирует сбросить нынешнего Короля Пиратов с трона, даже если он еще не в могиле.

Пиратами управляло нелепое беспорядочное полу демократичное правительство, возглавляемое самопровозглашенным избранным королем, и ведомое сбором законов настолько запутанных, что даже у Артура кружилась от них голова. Единственные несколько раз, когда Артур видел, что пираты отбросили свои разногласия и оторвали взгляды от своих личных гор сокровищ, это когда Утер призывал армаду к оружию против вражеских мародеров и Империи. Если Утер умрет, этому слабому взаимодействию придет конец.

Последуют выборы нового Короля, каждый пират выдвинет свою персону и представит свое дело. Будет голосование, и все будут голосовать за себя, снова и снова, пока один из них не станет втайне заключать сделки, или попробует устранить самых страстных соперников, и…

Это перерастет в войну, Артур знал. Это _всегда_ перерастало в войну _._ Пока не пришел Утер Пендрагон и не завоевал их голоса, разные кланы, каждый из которых соперничал за трон, воевали между собой на протяжении двух лет.

Когда Империя все еще была Империей, а не Конгломератом, пиратов не особо трогали. Но раз теперь у власти был Имперский Конгломерат, который забрасывал сети в погоне за богатством, славой и низвержением всех остальных, пираты не могли позволить себе начать междоусобную войну.

Ни один другой Клан не обратит на это внимания, если Утер умрет, Артур это знал. Среди пиратов погоня за властью одного была сильнее, чем благополучие их всех.

\- Ты выглядишь усталым, - сказала Моргана.

\- Я устал, - ответил Артур, выпрямляясь. Он последний раз посмотрел на горизонт и подумал, когда в последний раз он плыл по чистым аквамариновым водным просторам и чувствовал соленый ветер на своей коже.

Это было слишком давно.

Моргана ЛеФей была самой сильной провидицей среди Кланов пиратов, и, как провидица, она обладала независимым правом перемещаться между Кланами на свое усмотрение. Артур никогда не понимал, почему в день, когда Утер был провозглашен Королем, она пришла в родной мир Пендрагонов, и он никогда не поймет, почему она отказалась покидать его, но он знал, что задавать этот вопрос не стоит. Моргана расскажет ему то, что ему необходимо знать, и только тогда, когда она сочтет, что ему это необходимо, причем посредством выводящих из себя незаконченных загадок.

\- До меня дошли слухи, что ты нашел его, - сказала Моргана, склонив голову набок. Ее длинные вьющиеся волосы резко контрастировали с лиловым цветом ее платья, ее глаза светились серо-зеленным цветом на ее бледном лице, как соленый жадеит, время от времени вымываемый на берег во время зимы. Серебренные цепочки придавали ей еще более неземной и неприступный вид.

Они были противоположны друг другу, Моргана и Артур – как ночь и день, как холод и тепло, отрешенный и приглашающий. Они не были ни друзьями ни любовниками, ни союзниками ни врагами, и все же, в одни дни они могли быть ближе чем брат и сестра, а в другие дальше друг от друга чем незнакомцы.

Моргана сказала ему, что это было из-за видений, что иногда она видела, что он совершит ужасные вещи, и в такие моменты, она боялась его.

Он очень старался не пугать ее.

\- Нашел. Мы чуть не упустили его. Сейчас целитель с Утером, - сказал Артур. Он с любопытством взглянул на нее; она должна была уже знать это.

\- Не Гаюса, - сказала Моргана, и с этими словами она отвернулась к океану, закрыла глаза, ее пальцы крепко взялись за каменное ограждение. Ее ногти впились в камень, костяшки ее пальцев побелели, и губы сжались – все знаки раздражения.

Им.

\- Ты такой идиот. Зачем ты отпустил его?

\- Кого?

Моргана сердито на него посмотрела; ему показалось, что ее глаза зажглись золотым светом от солнечного света, пробивающегося через облака. Это был знак, что она что-то _увидела_ , каким бы мимолетным не было это видение.

\- Он в опасности.

Артур ничего на это не сказал. Может если он не станет задавать вопросов, Моргана соизволит сообщить ему, о чем она говорит.

\- Он один раз уже спас твою жизнь. И если ты выживешь, пока не найдешь его опять, он будет продолжать спасать твою жизнь. Почему ты не мог вытащить свою голову из задницы на достаточно долгое время, что бы спасти _его_? – Моргана повернулась, опершись бедром на ограждение. Артур был вынужден отвести взгляд от разочарования в ее глазах.

\- Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь, Моргана. И никогда не имел.

Изогнутая бровь была единственным необходимым Артуру знаком, что ему следовало держать рот закрытым и подождать, пока Моргана решит все рассказать. Ее босоножки не произвели ни звука, когда она подошла к нему, ее голова склонена набок, ее выражение лица передающее раздражение и симпатию.

\- Ты когда-нибудь встречал совершенного незнакомца, и чувствовал, что знаком с ним всю свою жизнь?

Был человек с яркими синими глазами, непослушными волосами, скулами острее чем ножи, которые он носил с собой, и смехом, который мог опустошить армии. Его тепло было успокаивающим, его присутствие потерянным кусочком головоломки, который не был потерян, пока он не появился, а его инстинктивное стремление защищать как бальзам для Артура, который вырос наполовину бодрствуя по ночам, и не мог понять почему.

\- Нет, - соврал Артур.

\- Не заставляй меня бить тебя, Артур, - сказала Моргана. Когда Артур не сдался, она тяжело выдохнула; тихий звук, заглушенный волнами океана, разбивающимися о берег. – Ты нужен ему так же, как он нужен тебе.

\- Он казался в состоянии позаботиться о себе, - сказал Артур, отворачиваясь до того, как увидел искру триумфа в остром взгляде Морганы. – Едва ли он нуждался во мне. Я был всего лишь удобным путем отхода для него.

\- Ты выгнал его, - сказала Моргана.

\- Он _сам себя_ выгнал. – Руки Артура сжались в кулаки на ограждении. – Оставь это, Моргана. Я не хочу говорить о нем. Мой отец…

\- Судьба Утера предопределена. Она не изменится, что бы ты не делал, - сказала Моргана. – Ты только откладываешь неизбежное, и это хорошо. Тебе нужно найти его, пока твой отец не пал.

Артур в неверии уставился на нее.

\- Ты свихнулась? Совсем сбрендила? Я даже не знаю его имени, и ты хочешь, что бы я тратил свое время, охотясь за каким-то… ассасином, когда нам лучше потратить все наши усилия, чтобы убедиться, что наш Король выживет.

Глаза Морганы потемнели.

\- Наш Король жив. И этот Король не Утер.

Артур уставился на нее, разрываясь между желанием ударить ее за эти слова и знанием, что если он посмеет поднять на нее руку, она больше никогда не заговорит с ним. Он не думал, что она _уйдет_ , ни что ее переманит другой Клан – Богам известно, что они пытались, - но Артур не рискнет потерять ее советы.

В мире, где каждое второе слово было ложью, только слова провидцев были правдивы, и Артур _желал_ правды. Если она скрыла это от него…

И все же, это не значило, что Артур хотел узнать эту конкретную правду _сейчас_.

Он развернулся и отошел от балкона.

\- Я знаю его имя, - сказала Моргана, ее голос не громче шепота уносимого ветром, приближающаяся непогода рвала ее слова на клочки.

Артур запнулся и остановился. Он сделал еще три шага, твердо настроенный игнорировать ее, а затем просто не смог сделать следующий. Подсказка провидца всегда приходила в виде метафор и смазанного предсказания. Моргана никогда раньше не предлагала точных деталей. Он смотрел в пол, его руки на поясе, и ждал. Он изучил рисунок на мраморе, сосчитал красные кремни, выложенные вокруг золотого дракона, который свернулся у него под ногами.

\- Ты тоже знаешь его имя, - сказала Моргана, теперь ее голос звучал ближе. Прошло несколько мгновений, и Артур ощутил легкое прикосновение к своему плечу, которого уже не было, когда он развернулся. – Ты знал его имя с того момента, когда только впервые посмотрел на него. Ты был в нем уверен, когда он охранял тебя. Оно было на кончике твоего языка каждое мгновение каждого дня. Артур. Ты никого не обманешь. Ты не обманешь _меня_. Ты даже произносишь его имя во сне.

Артур покраснел, но не повернулся.

\- Почему бы тебе не произнести его?

\- Оно не вызовет его, - резко выплюнул Артур. – И что хорошего это принесет?

Моргана не ответила ему. Молчание растянулось, охлажденное ветром, задуваемым через дверь балкона. Послышался тихий шелест одежды.

\- Да и где мне искать его? Даже если… Даже если бы я мог улететь, даже если бы я был уверен, что мой отец не… Что он не… - Комок в его горле не позволил ему закончить, и он в растерянности покачал головой. – Зачем _он_ вообще мне может понадобиться?

Ответа не последовало. Конечно же его не последовало. Моргана никогда бы не ответила на прямой вопрос, если это зависело от нее.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - сказал Артур. Иногда признание своего невежества и своих слабостей… иногда это могло смягчить Моргану достаточно, чтобы она дала ему подсказку.

Но не в этот раз.

Артур развернулся.

Морганы не было.

Артур вздохнул, откинув голову назад. Он уставился в потолок, руки на поясе, и подумал, как долго он говорил сам с собой, грезя как дурак. Он был слишком взрослым, чтобы тоскуя желать полного незнакомца, чтобы фантазировать о человеке, с которым он даже почти не разговаривал. Но, с того самого момента, когда ассасин встал между Артуром и солдатом Элиты Белого Легиона, Артур не мог выбросить его из головы.

Сначала он уверял себя, что это из-за того, что он не знал человека, который был способен так двигаться. Плавно. Без лишних движений. Каждое движение пропитано намерением. Он был быстрее, чем любой человек, когда-либо виденный Артуром. Гибкий и грациозный.

Смертельно опасный.

Гвейн слагал поэмы об ассасине с прекрасными синими глазами, который мог увидеть нож, летящий на него в темном коридоре, который мог отскочить в сторону даже не подумав, который мог _позволить себе_ угрожать Артуру. Персиваль проворчал одобрение по поводу того, как ассасин встал между Булавочником и Артуром; между ненастоящей, невидимой угрозой и Артуром, и предположил, что это могло бы войти в привычку, если бы ассасин решил задержаться. Ланс ничего не сказал, но Артур знал, что он прочесывает сеть, пытаясь разузнать личность ассасина, при этом следя за всеми коммуникационными сетями в надежде на малейший отклик маячка, который ассасин забрал с собой. Леон, который просмотрел видео с камер наблюдения, покачал головой и бросил на Артура взгляд, который был хорошо знаком Артуру.

_Ты запал на него, не так ли?_

Это не имело значения. Ассасин вне зоны досягаемости Артура.

Артур просмотрел видео, которое Лансу удалось скачать со станции, но ассасин не только нашел слепые зоны камер, обнаружил все жучки на себе и _пропал_. Он ни разу не оглянулся назад, не бросил последнего взгляда, не было… ничего.

Он просто _исчез_ , будто его никогда и не существовало, и он забрал часть Артура с собой.

Артур не спешил признавать, что это могло быть его _сердце_ , потому что так просто влюбляться было не в его характере.

Или влюбляться вообще.

Артур потер лицо руками.

Его коммуникатор тихо зазвенел. Артур отключил _частный_ режим и активировал коммуникатор. Он сказал Гаюсу, что бы тот позвонил ему, если будут какие-то изменения, вне зависимости от его статуса.

\- Да? – спросил Артур, уже направившись в сторону покоев своего отца.

\- Король проснулся, - сказал Гаюс, его голос звучал довольно и вымотано. – И он спрашивал о вас.

\- Уже иду, - сказал Артур. Он еле сдержался чтобы не перейти на бег.

Покои Короля находились на верхних уровнях, и включали в себя кабинет с видом на океан и спальню, окнами выходящую на скалы. Обстановка ни капли не изменилась более чем за десятилетие с тех пор, как Утер оставил их родной мир в руках Артура, на тот момент всего лишь подростка, старающегося доказать свое место в жизни.

В отличии от других частей замка, покои Утера были окрашены в мягкие оранжевые и желтые тона, освещая комнаты, как будто само солнце просвечивало сквозь стены. Занавески были легкими и прозрачными, закрывающиеся более тяжелым бархатным слоем; мебель была сделана из импортной сосны с красноватым оттенком; а пол был покрыт толстым ковром, потому что матери Артура нравилось ходить босиком.

Утер ничего не изменил с момента ее смерти.

В гостиной метался ассистент, заламывая руки от беспокойства, и взгляд, который он бросил на Артура, беззвучно спрашивал: _есть ли какие-нибудь новости_. Доверенная охрана Короля стояла у дверей в спальне, но как только Артур зашел, вышла, предоставив им говорить с глазу на глаз.

Гаюс стоял в стороне, склонившись над столом, убирая оборудование, закрывая бутылочки. При появлении Артура он поднял взгляд и выпрямился, сложив руки перед собой.

\- Ваше высочество, - сказал он, почтенно склонив голову.

В его тоне было почтение, а в его позе официальность, что заставило Артура остановиться. Он открыл рот, что бы поправить целителя – пиратскими Кланами управляла не наследственная монархия, а Гаюс не был пиратом – но его отвлекло то, что Утер сел.

\- Гаюс, - резко сказал он. Это было предупреждением.

\- Мои извинения, Ваше Величество, - сказал Гаюс, еще раз поклонившись.

Это была сюрреалистичная картина – Утер сидящий в постели, когда Артур последний раз видел его лежащим на спине, слабым как новорожденный котенок и бледным как труп. Теперь он был сильнее, живой, на коже проступили краски, знакомая осмотрительность в глазах, его ночная рубашка висела как на вешалке на его когда-то впечатляющем телосложении.

За последние несколько недель Утер серьезно потерял в весе. Казалось, что даже одно его _присутствие_ угасло, хотя раньше оно заполняло всю комнату, призывая к вниманию. На него было больно смотреть, видеть когда-то сильного отца лежащим на кровати, исхудалым и костлявым, с одеялом собранным на его поясе.

\- Отец, - сказал Артур, подходя к кровати, с облегчением приняв предложенную руку. Выражение привязанности не часто случалось у них, но в выражении лица Утера была суровость, которая остановила Артура и не позволила ему обнять отца, в чем он отчаянно нуждался. – Я рад, что ты идешь на поправку.

\- Артур, - сказал Утер. Его тон был тихим, и другой мог принять это за признак слабости, но не Артур; именно так Утер выказывал чувства, заворачивая их в замаскированную нежность. Они были там и пропали всего за мгновение, и Утер сжал зубы.

Он выглядел опустошенным, как будто что-то пожирало его изнутри, кожа его натянулась на черепе. Теперь были заметны его возраст и переутомление, и в Артуре поднялась волна желания защитить, что никто не должен видеть Короля настолько слабым, даже он.

\- Артур, - сказал Утер, брови нахмурены, будто он задал вопрос, вот только Артур его не слушал. – Тебе нужно это услышать.

\- Что такое? – спросил Артур, переводя взгляд с Утера на Гаюса, который стоял с краю кровати. В выражении лица целителя была мрачность, от которой у Артура подкосились ноги, и он тяжело опустился в одно из кресел в ожидании плохих новостей.

\- Мне осталось недолго, - сказал Утер так спокойно, как будто он сообщал об улетевшем из порта корабле, и высказываясь по поводу шторма, который несся ему вслед.

Пол под ногами Артура накренился. Не то, чтобы он этого не ожидал, будто он не слышал шепота у себя за спиной о том, что дни Короля сочтены. Ноуслышатьподтверждениеэтомубылонепросто.

\- Отец. – Голос Артура охрип. – Но ты…

Жив. В сознании.

\- Я сделал все возможное, что бы обратить вспять повреждения, нанесенные ядом, - сказал Гаюс, виновато разведя руками. – Это очень настойчивый, быстро проникающий в клетки токсин. Я могу приготовить настойки, чтобы замедлить его прогресс, дать Королю как можно дольше времени, но…

\- Лекарства нет?

Гаюс заколебался.

\- Если бы я присутствовал, когда Король только был отравлен, и смог бы получить чистый образец, тогда был бы небольшой шанс, что мне удалось бы синтезировать противодействующий агент. К сожалению, этот токсин… _разумен_ , у меня нет другого слова, которое могло бы его описать. Он смог мутировать и адаптироваться к медикаментам, которые использовались, что бы сохранить здоровье Королю, а так как большинство из них было разработано на основе специфичной для него физиологии…

Он замолчал.

Артур не понимал. Он тряхнул головой и спросил:

\- Ты говоришь, что все, что мы делали, чтобы спасти его, только _ухудшило_ его состояние? Имыбольшеничегонеможемсделать?

Гаюс отвернулся. Он встретился взглядом с Утером.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь, Артур увидел, что Утер отвел взгляд, смущенный, сконфуженный, как ребенок, пойманный на лжи.

\- Нет. Ничего, - сказал Гаюс тихим тоном.

Руки Артура сжались в кулаки. Он склонил голову. Кровь гудела у него в ушах, а в глаза замелькали искры.

Он будто заново услышал новости – _на Короля Утера напали. Король Утер без сознания. Король Утер без сознания_ – вот только тогда Артур мог что-то сделать. Он потянулся к своему отцу, оставил ассасина в руках своих людей, препроводил Утера в безопасность к его охране, а затем вернулся, чтобы увидеть, как ассасин предпочел совершить самоубийство пыткам в пиратской тюрьме за свои преступления. В Совете начался беспорядок, но Утер вышел от лекаря, ослабленный потерей крови, его одежда испачкана и помята, под дырами в рубашке видна повязка, не желающий выказывать слабость.

Утер выздоровел. Прошла почти целая системная неделя, когда начали проявляться первые симптомы. Сначалаэто былопохоженапростуюболезнь. Простуду. Сухость в горле, бессонные ночи, лихорадочные сны. Он хорошо отреагировал на первое лечение, а затем ему опять стало хуже. Проблемы с желудком, кишечное расстройство, жар. И опять он поправился, на людях сильный и уверенный, хотя за закрытыми дверями ему становилось все хуже. Когда они больше не могли скрывать это, они пустили слух о болезни, требующей агрессивной иммунотерапии. Они могли придумать только это, потому что все остальное вызвало бы сомнения у Кланов.

Артур подозревал яд с первого момента, когда Утер заболел, и мог думать только о нападении ассасина как причине, но ни один из лекарей и целителей с ним не согласился.

Он поник под весом странной смеси горя и облегчения от того, что он был прав. В то же время от цеплялся за отчаянную надежду, что может быть, только может быть, Гаюс ошибался.

\- Специалисты Нора, - сказал Артур, его слова прорывались сквозь сжатые зубы. – Они не смогли найти яд в его крови. Это… Ты _уверен_?

\- Норийские лекари искусны, но этот яд выше их. Он выше большинства из нас, - сказал Гаюс. – Мне знакомы симптомы и лучший способ избавления от боли только потому, что я помогал своему Мастеру лечить человека, который тоже был подвержен влиянию этого токсина.

Артур уставился на простыни на кровати. В его животе засело что-то кислое и извивающиеся. Немыслимая ярость поднялась в противовес подавляющему отрицанию у него в груди.

\- Твой пациент. Он выжил?

Гаюс заколебался. Последовал еще один обмен взглядами между Гаюсом и Утером, тишина, наполненная жарким спором. Гаюс первым отвел взгляд и повернулся к Артуру.

\- Он умер от взрыва спустя годы, путешествуя между галактиками.

Артур ухватился за эту призрачную надежду.

\- Спустя _годы_. Тычто-тосделал… тыможешьсделатьэтоопять. Есть антидот, не так ли?

\- Я так понимаю, что лекарства не существовало, ни тогда, ни теперь, - сказал Гаюс. – Хотя он хорошо отреагировал на лечение, в итоге именно вмешательство его Теневого Стража удерживало прогресс яда.

\- Гаюс. – Утер пошевелился, приподнимаясь на подушках, но целитель отошел от него, обходя кровать по кругу, пока не оказался рядом с Артуром.

\- Вашему деду повезло. Если бы у него не было…

\- _Гаюс_ , - повторил Утер. Он говорил обычным тоном, но предупреждение, прозвучавшее в нем, отскочило от стен и зазвенело в воздухе, как колокольчик. – Убирайся.

\- Как пожелаете, - сказал Гаюс. Он выпрямился и намеренно склонился в глубоком поклоне. – Ваше Императорское Величество.

Артур широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдал за его удаляющейся фигурой, пока за ним не закрылась дверь, а затем перевел взгляд на своего отца.

Утер смотрел сердито, его щеки покрыл гневный румянец, его губы плотно сжаты. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, беря себя в руки.

Этого времени было достаточно, что бы Артур связал вместе все намеренные намеки, брошенный Гаюсом. _Ваше Высочество. Ваше Императорское Величество. Взрыв, когда он путешествовал между галактиками. Ваш дед. Теневой Страж._

Его голос больше смахивал на истеричное шипение.

\- Он сбрендил? Он думает, что мы чертов _Дом Драконов_?

Губы Утера искривились в издевательской усмешке. Он склонил голову, собираясь покачать ею – слабое отрицание. Но он не встречался с Артуром взглядом. Помаленьку свирепый пират покинул Короля, и королевская мантия слетела с его плеч, оставив обычного смертного, поникшего под бременем секретов и жизни, полной невзгод.

\- Из всей чертовой галактики целителей, конечно же тебе нужно было найти того единственного, который знает меня, который лечил меня в детстве, - прошептал Утер. Он вздохнул. – Неужели ты действительно думал, что я взял имя _Пендрагон_ только чтобы поиздеваться над Империей? Оновсегдабылонашим.

Артур поник в своем кресле и смотрел на него. Смех распирал его грудь. Правда шокировала его, но услышать это от своего отца, узнать, что это скрывали от него всю его жизнь? Это причиняло боль. Он не понимал этого.

И все же, он был не удивлен.

Его отец был Имперским наследником. Артур мог себе это представить. Клан Пендрагон был небольшим, но он так же был _молодым_. Артур никогда особо не задумывался о его происхождении – для него Клан был всегда. Самые лучшие и одаренные люди стекались к его родному миру, желая летать на кораблях с их баннером. Клан Пендрагон был новым, неопытным, менее признанный в сравнении с другими Кланами – это совсем не отпугивало людей. Если честно, именно это частично и привлекало их.

Артур был слишком мал, чтобы в полной мере осознать, сколько его отец отдавал Клану. Каким образом они заработали репутацию самых осмотрительных, самых успешных. Их прозвали самым королевским Кланом из всех, и это произошло еще даже до того, как Утер стал Королем.

Совершенный незнакомец предводителям Пиратских Кланов. Для этого нужна была не только вера и уверенность в себе, но влияние и харизма.

Император Константин тоже был известен своей харизмой. Говорили, что эта черта свойственна всем в Доме Драконов – способность усмирять горячий нрав, притягивать людей на свою сторону, способность одновременно и успокоить и показать недовольство всего несколькими словами.

Он долго смотрел на своего отца, пока не осознал, что Утер говорит. Он заставил себя сосредоточится.

\- Они нашли меня, - сказал Утер. – Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, Артур. Я скрывал это от тебя не для того, чтобы причинять тебе боль. Я хотел защитить тебя.

Артур открыл рот, что бы заговорить, но слова не шли с языка. Он попытался еще раз и еще, а затем в отчаянии развел руками.

\- Мой отец умирает. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне _есть какое-то дело_ до чего-нибудь еще сейчас?

Улыбка Утера была слабой, выражение глаз добрым и нежным, и Артур почувствовал, что глаза наполнились слезами. Он так сильно хотел, чтобы его отец гордился им, и скоро его не станет.

\- Что нам делать? – спросил Артур.

\- Продолжать, - сказал Утер. – _Ты_ продолжишь. Ты сделаешь то, что должен, потому что это правильно. Потому что это единственное, что мы можем сделать.

\- Отец, - сказал Артур, склонив свою голову. Он тряхнул головой. Он знал, что потеряет своего отца, когда-нибудь, но он не мог потерять его _сейчас_.

\- Артур. Сын мой. Я попрошу тебя только об одном… - Утер потянулся и поймал руку Артура. Пальцы Утера были холодными, мягкими. В его хватке почти не было силы, но Артуру показалось, что Утер потянулся к его груди, что бы вырвать его сердце.

\- Нет. Нет. Лучше не говори мне, что твоим последним желанием будет просьба вернуть трон, который у тебя не получилось вернуть… - Артур замолчал, тихий смешок сорвался с его губ. Он поднял взгляд на своего отца, тихо упрашивая, _умоляя_ его сказать что-нибудь. Чтоугодно.

Но он этого не сделал. Утер неудобно сидел на большой уютной кровати, еще более бледный и слабее чем раньше. В это мгновение Артур увидел то, что всегда видел в своем отце, но никогда не понимал: тяжесть ответственности, отстраненность, вызванную чувством вины, стремление восстановить порушенное, вернуть принадлежащее ему.

\- Я хотел… быть тем… кто потребует обратно наше наследие… чтобы я мог передать его тебе, - прошептал Утер.

Артур встал.

\- Я… я не могу.

Он ожидал разочарования, режущего _Я ожидал большего от тебя_ , насмешливого фырчанья, того, что от него отрекутся. Утер только слегка улыбнулся ему и сказал:

\- Я понимаю.

Его голос был глухим и эхом отдавался в груди Артура, болезненно отражаясь в пустоте, о которой он даже не подозревал.

Слова _я не могу_ были удалены из словарного запаса Артура в очень раннем возрасте. Утер настаивал, что нет ничего, чего Артуру было бы не по силам, что ему нужно было прилагать усилия, больше работать, что ему нужно было открыться возможностям, альтернативам, ресурсам. На протяжении всей своей жизни Артур всеми силами пытался достичь этой цели, стать тем человеком, которого его отец хотел в нем видеть. Он думал, что _верил_ тому, что его отец жесткий человек, который ожидает от своего сына только идеала.

Но это было не так. Совсем не так.

Утер ожидал только лучшего от _себя_. И он не справился. Он ожидал – _надеялся_ – что Артур продолжит его дело, поднимет знамя, когда Утер споткнется и падет.

И Артур не мог. Потому что если это было не по силам его отцу, то как Артуру удастся сделать это?

Артур медленно опустился в кресло, его ноги дрожали от напряжения. У него опять вырвался тихий вздох; он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь утихомирить водоворот мыслей, кружащихся у него в голове.

Утер стал Королем, потому что лидерство у него в крови? Планировал ли он выступить с пиратами войной против Империи? Он хотел вернуть то, что по праву его? Или это все было случайностью? Был ли у него когда-нибудь другой выбор? Был ли его отец счастлив будучи пиратом, или же было что-то что гнало его вперед?

Ответ на последний вопрос был Артуру известен.

Все видели несправедливость Империи по отношению к своему народу, новые запреты и необоснованные аресты, загадочные исчезновения агитаторов и тюремные заключения без суда и следствия. Так было не всегда, Артур это знал. Истории, на которых он вырос, окрашивали Императора яркими красками, выделяя его неудачи, но не смотря на все совершенные им ошибки, он был человеком, и все, что он сделал, было сделано ради блага Империи. Ради его подданных.

Ради людей, которые любили его.

Теперь настроение в Империи, управляемой Имперским Конгломератом, было полностью противоположным. Страх заменил любовь. Свобода была иллюзией. Планеты становились беднее, в то время как Империя становилась все богаче. Было время, когда богатства распределялись поровну, балуя пиратов возможностями.

\- Я не могу, - опять повторил Артур, чувствуя что-то похожее на ошеломляющее чувство ответственности, которое Утер, должно быть, чувствовал всю свою жизнь.

Утер слабо кивнул, спокойно, тихо, принимая, а Артуру хотелось, чтобы он пришел в ярость.

\- Я не могу сделать этого в одиночку.


	7. Глава VII

_Место: Мир изгнанного Дома Теней, Неотмеченное космическое пространство_

Родная планета Дома Теней находилась посреди скопления огненных планет, кружащих вокруг звезд близнецов – одна была белым карликом, а другая красным гигантом, и их свет, проникающий через толстые внешние слои атмосферы, был отфильтрован и принимал кошмарный сиреневый оттенок. Растительность на планете была разных оттенков белого, черного и синего, и впитывала любую энергию, которая оказывалась рядом; животные адаптировались ко дню, который больше походил на ночь и к непроглядно темной ночи. Города представляли собой мерцающие звезды, которые то зажигались то погасали, их почти не было видно из космоса из-за теней, которые тянулись по земле защищая ее.

Воспоминания Мерлина о своей родной планете были смутными, больше похожими на полу стертые из памяти сны, воспоминания, которые были не совсем его. Магия теней укрепляла генетическую память, передавая ее от отца сыну.

Мерлин помнил тьму, которая была бальзамом мира и защиты, дом, которым был замок со стенами, утопающими в тенях, и редкими лампами, со смехом и любовью, и улыбающимся женским лицом, с выражением радости и удовольствия.

Его мать.

Он так же помнил город, наполненный огнями, окутанный огнем желтого солнца, он был ярким даже в темноте ночи, будто там никто не мог долго находиться во тьме.

Это были воспоминания его отца, обломанные и фрагментарны, о времени за долго до того, как Мерлина зачали.

Эти воспоминания были противоречием, которое Мерлину так и не удалось разрешить, контрастом планет и жизней, и вместо того, чтобы отбросить эти воспоминания как плод его воображения, он цеплялся за единственную константу в них. Глаза его матери: добрые и нежные – позаимствованное воспоминание. Прикосновение его отца: уверенное и сильное, говорящее Мерлину быть храбрым.

Корабль замедлился, используя для передвижения гравитации планет, мимо которых он пролетал. Они приближались к новому миру теней на медленной но уверенной скорости. У панели управления стоял Уилл. Они не могли позволить себе включить автопилот, не сейчас; эта часть космоса была забросана минами, спрятанными за астероидами. Мерлин передавал зашифрованный сигнал транспондера, чтобы мины не намагнитились при их приближении и не прицепились к обшивке корабля.

Он послал второй сигнал, этот был предназначен, чтобы оповестить Дом Теней, что они возвращаются домой.

В счастливые времена возвращение Повелителя Теней было бы встречено семьей и друзьями, радующимися его возвращению после долгой отлучки, потому что Повелитель Теней редко оставался на родной планете, так как у него были обязанности в Империи. Теперь же сообщить о своем прибытии было необходимо, потому что иначе их подстрелили бы.

Те немногие оставшиеся от Дома Теней рьяно охраняли свое существование. Никто не верил, что Имперский Конгломерат забыл про них. Цена за головы членов Дома Теней, которую назначила Империя вскоре после их изгнания только увеличилась с годами.

Их осталось немного. Те, кто задержались, кто продолжал тренироваться, как в старые времена, как Мерлин, были пережитками другого времени, когда человеческая душа измерялась честью и преданностью.

Иногда Мерлин задумывался о своей душе, потому что он был не очень благородным, не говоря уже о _преданном_ своему народу, не в последнее время.

Он потер лицо, а затем развернулся к маленькому голографическому экрану, высветившемуся у капитанского кресла. Каждые несколько минут приходило зашифрованное сообщение, и Мерлин ввел закодированный ответ.

Корабли редко залетали так глубоко в это скопление планет, они предпочитали не рисковать, пролетая через облако астероидов. Даже с впечатляющими навыками Уилла, ему требовалось все его внимание, чтобы небольшой корабль не оказался побитым в этих руинах. Более большой корабль был бы уничтожен, даже разбит при попытке; боевой корабль понесет серьезные повреждения, пытаясь развернуться назад – если это вообще было бы возможно. Припасы обычно оставляли на планете на границе облака, и только несколько раз в год, когда орбита планеты выводила ее за пределы астероидного облака.

На панели высветился последний поток кодов. Мерлин ответил на него как раз в тот момент, когда Уилл поднял руки и включил автопилот; на трехсот-шестидесяти градусном изображении астероидное поле отступало, оставалось позади.

\- Мы пройдем сквозь атмосферу через тридцать минут, плюс минус десять, - сказал Уилл, точен как всегда. Он повел носом в воздухе. – Тебе стоит принять душ и… о, я не знаю, надеть свою униформу?

\- Тебе отлично известно, что у меня нет с собой своей униформы, - сказал Мерлин, все еще постукивая по голографической панели. Он мысленно составлял сообщение Мастеру Килгарре с тех пор, как они сбежали от Имперских крейсеров, и оно все еще звучало неправильно. Каким образом бывший ученик обвиняет своего прославленного Мастера в уловке и подставе без того, чтобы это звучало так, будто исходит от Белого Легиона?

\- Какого черта, Эмс? Неужели ты так низко пал? – Уилл подошел к центральной платформе, оперся на контрольную панель, его плечи были напряжены. Он что-то пробормотал себе под нос, а затем повернулся. – Раньше ты постоянно нудил об обычаях и протоколах. Именно ты предупреждал меня, что случится, если я появлюсь на церемониях без соответствующей мантии. Ты хочешь сказать, что собрался ворваться на порог к Килгарре в моих обносках?

Мерлин бросил в сторону Уилла косой взгляд, а затем возобновил набирать сообщение. Он прочитал его еще раз, а затем удалил большую часть.

\- Я переоденусь, когда мы приземлимся, - сказал Мерлин. Он плюнул на письмо, которое составлял и откинулся в кресле, проведя рукой по волосам. Обноски, которые он одолжил у Уилла, состояли из колючей коричневой рубашки и штанов; они скользили по его коже как зазубренный провод, были удушливыми и неудобными. Его другой одеждой был только его рабочий костюм, и как бы он не привык к нему за все годы, даже броня начинала натирать, если ее долго носить не снимая.

Он краем глаза заметил, как Уилл в раздражении всплеснул руками.

\- Мы не говорили о том, что будет… потом, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Конечно же мы не говорили о том, что будет _потом_ , - ответил Уилл, почти огрызаясь. После того, как Мерлин ему все рассказал, опустив некоторые детали – например, его прискорбное влечение к одному пирату – Уилл стал молчалив и упрям как осёл. После он несколько часов не разговаривал с Мерлином, и когда он нарушил это молчание, то только затем, чтобы сказать Мерлину убираться с дороги. – Думаю, что даже _ты_ не знаешь, что будет потом.

Уиллу понадобились дни, чтобы успокоится, но Мерлин знал, что Уилл все еще зол на него за то, что годами столько скрывал от него. Мерлин отрезал его от опасной части своей жизни, и Уиллу это не понравилось. Никогда не нравилось. А теперь, зная, что Мерлину грозит опасность, Уилл был во всеоружии и вел себя, как чертова наседка.

\- Вот что мне точно известно, - сказал Мерлин, впервые встретившись с ним взглядом. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивался. Ты высадишь меня и улетишь.

В детстве, когда Уилл не получал того, чего хотел, он мог задерживать дыхание пока не синел лицом и не терял сознание от нехватки кислорода. Он перерос эту привычку – доступ как к кораблю так и к оружию давал ему несколько дополнительных методов убеждения – но в данный момент казалось, что он почти готов проделать тот старый трюк.

\- Даже не начинай, - предупредил его Мерлин.

\- Не начинать что? – спросил Уилл отворачиваясь. Он переключил что-то на контрольной панели; его пальцы поплясали в воздухе, активируя голо экраны. Он издал звук самодовольного удовлетворения, подобрался и…

Корабль накренился.

\- Какого хрена… - Мерлин развернулся в капитанском кресле, вглядываясь в трехсот-шестидесяти градусное изображение на наличие приближающегося врага. Они вышли из астероидного поля, они не могли врезаться во что-нибудь, он ввел правильные коды, они не должны подвергаться атаке, за ними не могли проследить…

\- О Боже, - сказал Уилл спокойным и монотонным тоном. – Кажется в одном из двигателей полетела прокладка или что-то еще. Наверно опять проблемы с интерфейсом, он уже несколько месяцев барахлит. Мне придется приземлить корабль на несколько дней, пока ты разбираешься со своими делами. Все должно быть в порядке к тому времени, когда ты будешь готов улететь.

Мерлин уставился на Уилла. Он медленно покачал головой, не веря своим ушам.

\- Нет, Уилл.

\- Кстати говоря, если тебя надо будет куда-нибудь подбросить, когда ты покончишь со своими делами, я буду более чем рад составить тебе компанию. Вот только есть небольшая загвоздка. За это придется заплатить. И платой будет то, что _ты не угробишь себя_ , - сказал Уилл. Тон его голоса становился все громче, пока он не начал кричать.

\- Какая часть предложения _я не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивался,_ не дошла до тебя через твою толстую черепушку? – огрызнулся Мерлин. – Помоги же мне, если ты встанешь у меня на пути, я посажу этот корабль, и это не будет временной неполадкой, я пробью чертову дыру в обшивке…

\- Ты не посмеешь, - сказал Уилл.

\- Посмотри и увидишь, - ответил Мерлин. – У меня новый нож, который мне _до смерти_ хочется испробовать.

Несколько минут они буравили друг друга взглядами. Мимо проплывали далекие звезды, трехсот-шестидесяти градусное голо изображение заполнилось белыми облаками в атмосфере нового Мира Теней.

\- Ты не тупой, - тихо сказал Уилл. – Я знаю, что ты не тупой. Ты гений. Поэтому я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и то, о чем ты думаешь, полная чушь. Если ты ждешь, что я позволю своему лучшему другу… своему _единственному_ другу… продолжать с этой чертовой самоубийственной миссией, то тебе стоит подумать еще раз.

Мерлин скрестил руки на груди прежде чем сообразил, что делает. Вместо этого он поднялся на ноги.

\- Она не самоубийственная.

\- Да неужели? – спросил Уилл. – Давай посмотрим, правильно ли я все понял. Кто-то подстроил все так, чтобы ты провалился, выполняя контракт. Для этого ты должен был _умереть_. Булавочники пытались убить тебя на круизном лайнере. Все твои контакты падают замертво. Они поджидали _меня_ , Мерлин. Как они вообще узнали обо мне? О нас? Кто вообще знает?

Уилл задавал вопросы, которые Мерлин уже не раз задавал себе сам, и у Мерлина было не больше ответов, чем у Уилла.

\- Я не знаю, Уилл, - признал Мерлин. Он потер глаза. Он опустил руки. Он посмотрел на нынешнюю планету Дома Теней и…

Он ненавидел ее. Он всегда ненавидел эту планету. Мерлин презирал ее с того момента, когда они сбежали и нашли ее. Гравитация была тяжелее. Солнечный свет был бело-лиловым и не ультрафиолетовым. Растения не такие душистые, синевато-зеленного оттенка. Она не была домом. Она никогда не станет домом. И им даже не удастся вернуться домой на оригинальную планету, потому что Имперский Конгломерат сбросил на поверхность антипротонные бомбы, разрушив ее, убив сотни миллионов людей, сделав ее непригодной для жилья.

Облака в высших слоях атмосферы были белыми; те, которые находились под ними, были серыми, наполняя атмосферу кислотным кружением галогенов, которые отфильтровывали солнечный свет до того, как он достигал земли. Поверхность планеты была каменистой и засушливой, у воздуха был резкий привкус, а глаза Мерлина всегда горели несколько часов, пока не приспосабливались к изменениям светового спектра.

Сотни миллионов людей процветали на планете с пышной растительностью и количеством секретов равным количеству проживающих там людей. Теперь же, почти три десятилетия спустя, маленькая доля от этого числа с трудом зарабатывала на жизнь в жесткой окружающей среде, где обитали величайшие опасности.

\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю? – спросил Уилл.

Мерлин выдавил улыбку. Уилл принял это за приглашение продолжать.

\- Я с тобой согласен. Тебя подставили. Кто-то пытается убить тебя, и не только потому что ты _Эмрис_ , самый разыскиваемый ассасин во всей чертовой вселенной. Награда высока, но не настолько высока, и никто, даже Булавочники не стали бы тратить свое время и деньги на тебя, если бы это того не стоило бы. Кто бы ни стоял за этим, ему должно быть известно, что ты из Дома Теней. За это сейчас дают больше всего денег, если спросишь меня, но я не думаю, что они делают это ради Стерлингов.

Уилл коснулся консоли. Послышался тихий клик и панель управления загудела, опускаясь под палубу.

\- Ты должно быть… я не знаю. Ты, должно быть, где-то ошибся, - быстро сказал Уилл. В его тоне слышалась дрожь. Мерлин опустил голову, тихо фыркнув, потому что он всю свою жизнь избегал ошибок, и не оставлял никаких следов за собой, чтобы никто не смог отследить его в сети, а значит отыскать его личность, которой даже не существовало. – Или ты схватился с Булавочником, который догадался, что они не могут победить тебя, потому что ты круче их, и _они_ знают, что единственные, кто круче них, это… Это ты. – Уилл заколебался. – Конечно они хотят твоей смерти. Ты выставляешь их в плохом свете. Но это не может быть единственной причиной. Они, скорее всего, поняли, кто ты. Что ты наследник.

Мерлин отвел взгляд. Комок в его горле было не так-то просто проглотить. Трехсот-шестидесяти градусное изображение заполнилось видами планеты, облака были похожи на обрывки сахарной ваты, обманчиво сладкие и тошнотворно жестокие.

\- Ты последний Повелитель Теней, Эмс, - сказал Уилл, подходя к нему. Уилл протянул руку к плечу Мерлина, но его пальцы так и не коснулись его; он знал, что не стоит и пытаться. – Могу поспорить на что угодно, они всегда это знали. А причина, по которой они пришли за тобой только сейчас? Это потому…

Уилл замолчал.

Двигатели тихо гудели, замедляя движение. Корабль завибрировал, поглощая трение от входа в атмосферу, компенсируя увеличение температуры обшивки. Они прошли сквозь белые облака, серые разводы под ними, через туман, который всегда висел в воздухе, пока не показывалось солнце, что бы испарить дождь до того, как капли достигнут земли.

\- Потому что, что? – подтолкнул его Мерлин.

Уилл указал на Мерлина, его рот открылся для ответа. Его рука поднялась, его пожатие плечами было слабым, и он выгнул обе брови, будто он удивил сам себя.

\- Черт меня побери, если я знаю, друг.

Они смотрели друг на друга, корабль грохотал у них под ногами, вокруг них. Магнитные ботинки удержали Уилла на ногах, но он все равно пошатнулся. Магия Мерлина крепко держала его, но она не могла избавить его от ощущения, что его желудок рухнул вниз, и он не знал, было ли это от того, что они вошли в гравитационное поле планеты, или из-за того, что сказал Уилл.

\- Так, может у тебя и нет никаких _потом_ , - сказал Уилл. Задумчиво почесав ухо, а затем скрестив руки и многозначительно кивнув в сторону планеты; трехсот-шестидесяти градусное изображение показывало только потрескавшуюся изломанную землю, покрытую каменными скалами с острыми пиками. – Но каков твой план на несколько следующих дней?

Мерлин не ответил. Не сразу. Он не ответил потому, что у него не было плана, разве что спросить Мастера Килгарру, не он ли разработал план атаки на Мерлина, и узнать почему.

Он все еще хотел спросить _почему_ , но теперь это был совершенно другой вопрос.

ооООоо

Традиции и этикет диктовали как новичку следует входить в Храм для встречи со своим Мастером – простые черные мантии с капюшоном, сшитые из грубой ткани, облегающие тело, подол развивается вокруг ног, касаясь пола, закрывая бриджи и сапоги. Мерлин больше не был ни новичком, ни учеником, но старые догмы все еще относились и к нему, и хотя его мантия и была черной, ткань была шелковистой, и на рукавах были еще более темные полосы, обозначающие его ранг и положение.

И, как послабление человеку его положения, он был не обязан натягивать капюшон на голову. Повелители Теней не маскировались в Храме, демонстрируя чистую силу и контроль, который гнездился у них в крови, у них в костях.

Туманное воспоминание сообщало об отголоске Храма Теней на потерянной родине, мурлыкающий гул спиральных штырей и легких кнутов естественных теней, танцующих вокруг мраморных колон каждый раз, когда Повелитель Теней проходил сквозь Врата. Здесь не было ни гула, ни радушного приема, ни приветствия; каменные стены кавернозного Храма были вытесаны из отвесной стены, простые, без украшений, пустые и бездушные.

От этого у Мерлина болело сердце. Он был слишком мал, чтобы по достоинству оценить Храмы в детстве, а теперь, он мог только ненавидеть их.

Его сапоги не производили не малейшего звука, пока он шел по очень узкому мосту. Его мантия развевалась у него за спиной, но не тревожила пыль и грязь на полу. Его взгляд ни разу не покинул платформы в конце длинного узкого моста.

Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы знать, что за ним пристально наблюдают новички и ученики, которым не суждено подняться до ранга Тени. Ему не было нужды тянуться своими чувствами, чтобы знать, что Мастера задержались в углах, скрытые тьмой, которая успокаивала их со дня изгнания. Он не хотел видеть поражения на их лицах, от осознания того, насколько низко их когда-то гордый Дом пал.

Они не одобряли, Мерлин знал. Старые Мастера, преданные служители – они считали что Мерлин должен оставаться на своей планете и защищать их, ввести их Дом в забвение. Месть Мерлина принадлежала только ему одному, борьба против врага, который хотел истребить Дом Теней. Мерлину _не стоит_ , спорили старые Мастера. Мерлин _должен прятаться_.

Злость гулко отдавалась в Храме, ее присутствие почти настолько же осязаемо для чувств Мерлина, как и тени. Он знал, этого не избежать. Те, кто еще остался в живых, потомки и слуги Дома Теней – они четко выразили свою точку зрения. Пока Мерлин продолжает сражаться, пока Мерлин продолжает рисковать собой, пока Мерлин ходит среди тех, кто отмахнулся от Дома, тем больше Мерлин рискует ими.

Старые Мастера не понимали. Мерлин не мог оставаться на этой потерянной планете. Его не волновала известность; он не стремился вернуть своему Дому былую славу. Он хотел исправить то, через что прошли его люди. Он хотел найти _свое_ место.

Оно было не здесь.

Оно никогда не будет здесь.

Мерлин поднялся по лестнице на помост, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки сразу, отбросив бесполезные достоинство и благовоспитанность. Он опустился на колени – на одно колено, на мгновение коснувшись им пола – и продолжил путь к другому концу, оставив за спиной неодобрительный шепот о своем пренебрежении присущими церемониями.

Он сошел с дальнего конца платформы, позволил себе упасть глубоко в недра Храма, и приземлился на корточки на узком мостике, почти незаметном обычному глазу, умело вырезанном и скрытом оптической иллюзией. Он вошел в туннель, склонив голову, чтобы не удариться о низкий потолок.

Когда-то он был ребенком, идущим по этим коридорам, не в состоянии даже в прыжке коснуться потолка, восторгавшийся видом и звуками, окружавшими его, испытывающим взволнованный трепет, упрямую настойчивость, толкающую его вперед.

Мастер Килгарра был самым старшим служителем искусства Теней, ветераном давно прошедших войн, хранителем знаний эры, ученики которой бежали или были мертвы, забрав с собой секреты Дома. Он был невысок, ниже Мерлина, но его плечи и грудь были шире, все еще сохранившие мускулистость в его немалом возрасте, присутствие бороды на лице намекало на долгие дни и еще более долгие ночи без сна и отдыха, морщины между его бровей и у глаз сообщали о сильном переутомлении.

Было время, когда Мерлин боялся его, этого героя войны, этого человека, который когда-то изменил ход истории. Килгарра возглавил побег с их родного мира, спас столько, сколько смог, нашел для них новый дом. Тогда он был импозантным человеком, его волосы темно-серого оттенка, посеребренные сединой, его взгляд принизывающий и проникающий внутрь.

Но не теперь.

Мерлин превзошел Мастера Килгарру в силе и навыках более десятилетия назад. Мерлин прошел его испытания и стал Повелителем Теней во времена, когда Повелителями Теней становились, а не рождались, и среди Повелителей Теней, кто еще принадлежал Дому, никто не мог сравняться с Мерлином. Даже Килгарра, человек из легенды, бывший Повелитель Теней и Мастер Косы. Но теперь Килгарра выглядел так, будто был почти не в состоянии передвигаться между _комнатами_.

\- Ты умираешь, - сказал Мерлин вместо приветствия, нахмурив брови. Он вдруг почувствовал холод, низкая температура пробралась под его одежду, прошлась по коже, проникла в кости. Тени здесь были плотными, стелились вдоль люминесцентных стен, поглощая жар от огня, горящего в котле в центре комнаты.

Когда Повелитель Теней умирал, тени забирали то, что принадлежит им. Комната погрузится во тьму с последним вздохом Килгарры, хороня его в непроглядной тьме, через которую не пробьется никакой свет, насколько бы ярок он не был.

Мерлин отвел взгляд. Его глаза защипало по непонятной причине. Килгарра спас его, он вырастил его, обучал его. Мерлин ненавидел и любил этого человека, и поклялся, что не будет оплакивать его смерть. Он обнаружил, что нарушает эту клятву, а ведь этот человек еще даже и не умер.

Он заметил отставленные подносы, тарелки с едой, к которым почти не прикоснулись. Если Килгарра даже был не в состоянии покинуть свои покои, что бы поесть, значит, ему недолго осталось.

Руки Мерлина сжались в кулаки, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.

\- Все умирают, - сказал Килгарра, медленно опускаясь в деревянное кресло. Что-то скрипнуло. Это могло быть кресло, это мог быть позвоночник Килгарры.

\- Это не значит, что они _должны_ , - услышал Мерлин свой собственный голос, глухой и отстраненный. Как долго его не было? Когда в последний раз он видел своего Мастера? Почемуемунебылоизвестно? – Насколькоплохо?

\- Дни. Недели, - сказал Килгарра, пожав плечами. Он оперся рукой на стол, он поник от изнеможения.

\- Почему?

Килгарраприкрылротрукой. Его взгляд скользнул на пламя, будто оценивая; языки пламени плясали, отражаясь в слезящихся глазах. Когда он наконец ответил, он махнул рукой, поиграл в воздухе пальцами.

\- Я стар, Мерлин.

\- Не так уж и стар, - сказал Мерлин, пересекая комнату. Его сила заставила поджидающие тени разбежаться, и показалось, что всего на мгновение к Килгарре вернулись его силы. – Не настолько стар.

\- На протяжении всей нашей истории, было всего несколько истинных Повелителей Теней. За всю свою жизнь я был знаком только с двумя, - сказал Килгарра. – Может я и выиграл этот ранг; может я и превратил себя в легенду, но я не был рожден Повелителем Теней. Я не бессмертен. Меня редко побеждали, но, в конце концов, я проиграю эту битву.

\- Килгарра, - начал Мерлин, желая… _сделать хоть что-то_. Он взял своего старого Мастера за запястье, его пальцы нашли пульс – он был слабым, медленным, замедляющимся. Но не возраст подкосил Килгарру, не болезнь, не слабость. МерлинрезкоотпустилрукуКилгарры. – Тебяотравили.

\- Хм. – Взгляд Килгарры вернулся к пламени. Тени вдруг стали еще плотнее, чем мгновение назад, бросая вызов присутствию Мерлина, угрожая забрать и его с собой. – Это сейчас модно.

Мерлин склонил голову, пытаясь не дать замешательству пробраться в выражение его лица. Килгарра и в лучшие дни мог изъясняться загадками, но Мерлин научился ждать, пока Мастер сам не соизволит пояснить свои слова. Со временем он выдаст достаточно информации, чтобы Мерлин смог собрать все по кусочкам, но, кажется, сейчас у них больше не было времени.

Килгарра начал подниматься; Мерлин заставил его опуститься обратно, положив руки ему на плечи. Последовала вспышка силы Килгарры, и тени, защищаясь, бросились на Мерлина. Мерлин отмахнулся от них, испытывая боль от осознания как _просто_ это оказалось сделать.

Бывали времена, когда малейший теневой усик Килгарры мог сбить Мерлина с ног.

\- Я сделаю чай, - сказал Мерлин. – Ты… Тыможешьначатьрассказывать.

Чайный сервиз был старым и знакомым – железный и помятый по краям от удара об стену во время того происшествия, когда сила Мерлина еще не полностью была под его контролем. Керамические чашки были со сколами, потемневшими изнури от того количества лет, на протяжении которых в них заваривали чай. Ритуал заваривания чая был врезан в его моторную память, Мерлин мог провести его с закрытыми глазами.

Вместо этого, он готовил чай в тишине, отсчитывая секунды, чтобы он заварился, лишний раз помешав смесь прежде чем вернуться к столу с подносом, на котором стояли исходящие паром кружки. Он сел рядом с Килгаррой, вложил чашку ему в руку. Пальцы Килгарры сжались вокруг него, но он не стал пить.

\- Я хорошо обучил тебя.

\- Так и есть, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Я не обучил тебя всему.

Это неожиданное признание, заставило Мерлина посмотреть на человека, который был ему отцом, наставником, другом. Он всмотрелся Килгарре в лицо, надеясь найти ответы среди новых морщин, образовавшихся вокруг рта скрытые короткими усами, но не нашел ничего. Килгарра был далеким, сдержанным и холодным, приняв вид, который всегда принимал, когда хотел, чтобы Мерлин его _послушал_.

\- Что я упускаю? – тихо спросил Мерлин. Его губы искривились в подобии усмешки, и он подумал, возможно Килгарра был добр и никогда не говорил насколько плох чай, который готовил Мерлин. – Все таки есть секрет перемещения между мирами? Могу ли я войти в эту дверь и оказаться дома, бродя по Храму Эалдора?

\- Мирами? Нет, - сказал Килгарра, его голос надломился, в него проникла забава. – Стенами, да. Но ты уже и так знаешь этот трюк гораздо лучше меня.

Килгарра откинулся назад, его подбородок приподнялся, во взгляд пробралось неодобрение. В тот день, когда Мерлин наконец научился этому трюку, он _практиковался_ весь день – скакал сквозь стены, сбегал от захвата, избегал своих обязанностей.

Тогда ему было семь лет.

\- Знаю, - сказал Мерлин, подавив улыбку. Он заставил себя сделать глоток обжигающего чая, пока тот не начал остывать; он становился _отвратительным_ , когда был чуть теплым, хуже – когда холодным. Ему пришлось выпить слишком много кувшинов холодного чая в наказание в детстве, пока он не научился готовить его так, как любил Килгарра.

Килгарра фыркнул, покачал головой, сделал глоток чая. Чашка слегка дрогнула, прежде чем он поставил ее на стол. Мерлин предпочел смотреть на нее, а не видеть того, насколько ослабел Килгарра.

\- Дом Теней не дом ассасинов, - сказал Килгарра, его голос звонко прозвучал в тихой комнате. Даже треск пламени стих, не желая прерывать нотацию.

Мерлин покачал головой и выставил перед собой руку.

\- Я пришел не для того, чтобы выслушивать лекции. – С него было уже достаточно, если быть честным. Имперский Конгломерат присвоил себе состояние Дома Теней, когда был вынесен приговор, кража, которая до сих пор потрясала до глубины души выживших. У них было достаточно большой денежный резерв, чтобы жить несколько лет, даже десятилетий, но без дохода и доступа к торговле планета, на которой проходило их изгнание, станет их могилой. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы заработать репутацию, которая позволит требовать только самые высокие гонорары, но занятие Мерлина было единственным, что стояло между здоровым населением и руинами.

Он был главой Дома, все остальное он оставил в руках Мастеров, а его обязанностью было снабжать его людей. По большому счету ему было плевать на то _как_ он это делал, и он считал, что те, кто принимали эти деньги, чтобы наполнить свои животы, не имели права диктовать ему, как зарабатывать их.

Килгарра тяжело выдохнул. Он склонил свою голову, сжал руки на столе, отодвинул в сторону чашку.

\- Кто мы, Мерлин?

\- Ты знаешь, кто мы, - ответил Мерлин.

Взгляд Килгарры сверкал и был полон огня, но голос его звучал обманчиво тихо.

\- Кто мы?

\- Тени, - сказал Мерлин. Он поерзал, его стул вдруг стал неудобным. Неужели никому не пришло в голову дать старому человеку несколько подушек для удобства?

Ответа не последовало. Не сразу. Когда Мерлин набрался смелости снова посмотреть на Килгарру, он не посмел вновь отвести взгляд.

\- Тени. А ты знаешь, что люди говорят о тенях?

\- Они нереальны, пока их не сделают цельными, - наизусть прочел Мерлин. Мерлин надеялся, что Килгарра не собирается заставить его процитировать Литанию. Она была полна загадок, метафор и отсылок, которые Мерлин не понимал, сбором красивых слов и рифмы. Каждый ребенок Дома Теней должен был выучить ее наизусть, знать ее, _жить_ ею. Она была детской историей, сказкой на ночь, мифом. Она была проклятием каждого новичка, которому не удавалось запомнить ее. – Они призраки в сумерках, пока их не свяжут.

\- Ты знаешь историю, - сказал Килгарра, его глаза заблестели. Он наклонился вперед. – Ты знаешь…

\- Я здесь ни для лекций и ни для урока, - сказал Мерлин резким тоном. – Кто-то пришел за…

\- Затобой? Кто-тообманултебя? Кто-то пытается тебя убить? – Килгарра ударил по столу кулаком. – Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Что, даже находясь на этой бесцветной имитации нашего родного мира, я не слышал? Какие секреты можно утаить от Повелителя Теней?

Мерлин замолчал.

Они мерили друг друга взглядами.

Дым от котла поднялся в воздух и переплелся с тенями, которые были созданы не человеком; это была смерть, подбирающаяся все ближе. От нее распространялся холод, достаточно сильный, что бы притушить огонь.

Комната потемнела, и становилась все темнее.

\- Это неправильный вопрос, - наконец сказал Мерлин.

Кивок Килгарры был еле заметен, но он имел место быть. Тени подмигнули, соглашаясь.

\- Тебе стоит спросить, _какой Повелитель Теней что-то утаил от другого_. – Мерлин выпрямился на своем стуле. – Ты можешь на него ответить?

На этот раз Килгарра улыбнулся.

\- Чего я не знаю, Мастер? – спросил Мерлин. – Что ты…

Мерлин опусти лвзгляд. Он отвернул голову. Он подумал об остальных Мастерах и о том, в какой _ярости_ они были, когда Мерлин покидал планету. Он всегда считал их ярость неуместной, что им следует злиться на свое положение, использовать эту энергию на то, чтобы вытащить себя из глубины отчаяния.

\- Что _все_ вы утаивали от меня?

Килгарра придвинулся ближе. Одна рука потянулась через стол к Мерлину.

\- Ты лучший из нас. Сильнейший из нас. Истинный Повелитель Теней, последний из своего рода.

Мерлин закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Сколько еще раз ему придется услышать это пророчество? Ему твердили, что он _тот единственный_ , с детства, тренировали, чтобы он исполнил какую-то неизвестную роль. Пророчество было так же непонятно, как и Литания Дома, полно загадок и метафор.

_Две оборванные нити свяжутся в одну_

_Одна ярко золотая_

_Другая покрытая тенями_

_Вечно в равновесии._

Мерлин сжал переносицу пальцами. Он опустил руку и вздохнул.

\- Я не всему научил тебя, - повторил Килгарра. Он поддался вперед, схватил Мерлина за запястье, его хватка оказалась железной и крепкой. – И не я не научил тебя вот чему: Дом Теней всегда служил Дому Драконов. Присматривал за ним, охранял его, защищал его. ПовелителиТенейвсегдабыливернысвоейролизащитников.

\- Яэтознаю, - прошепталМерлин. Он знал, это было его провалом. Причиной, по которой он был безразличным и неугомонным, не в состоянии найти мира в этом изгнании, как поступили другие. Но Дом Драконов всегда был невелик, и погиб вскоре после рождения Мерлина.

\- А ты знаешь, что один Повелитель Теней в каждом поколении был связан жизнью и душой с Повелителем Драконов? Что один Повелитель Теней _соединен_ с Императором?

У Мерлина вырвался задушенный звук, который должен был стать не верящим фырчаньем.

\- Это миф.

\- Это правда, - сказал Килгарра.

\- Этого не может быть, - сказал Мерлин. Его смех, который последовал, был надломленным и дрожащим.

Килгарра притянул Мерлина ближе.

\- Я был предназначен Императору. Константину, которого убили взрывом. Но я находился слишком далеко, чтобы прибыть вовремя. Его отравили, он умирал. Мой друг… твой отец… он принял эту связь. Балинор разделил жизнь Константина, он остановил боль, он замедлил действие яда и усыпил его. Он поддерживал Императору жизнь.

Мерлин покачал головой. Он опять выставил перед собой руку.

\- Нет. Остановись.

\- Послушай меня, - сказал Килгарра. – Твой отец выжил. Ему потребовались все его силы, чтобы не умереть с Константином. Они нашли бомбу, они пытались сбежать, но это было бесполезно. Константин умолял его доставить его наследника в безопасное место. Привести Утера _ко мне_ , пока не стало слишком поздно.

\- Нет. Нет, - сказал Мерлин, отнимая свою руку. Они никогда не говорили об этом. Они не обсуждали отца Мерлина. Они не говорили о том, как его отец _сбежал_ подобно трусу, оставив Императора в руках его судьбы, при этом нарушив честь Дома Теней.

Мерлин не хотел верить Килгарре. Он хотел оттолкнуть Мастера, обвинит его во лжи. Но в глазах Килгарры он увидел только правду человека, искупающего свое молчание.

Как мог Мерлин ошибаться? У него были генетические воспоминания, которые он унаследовал, хоть они и были поломаны и фрагментарны. Как Мерлин мог поверить, что его отец не был храбрым? Какую боль должен был терпеть Балинор, зная, что умирает, и борясь за жизнь, чтобы исполнить последнюю просьбу, которую высказал ему Император?

Мерлину всегда говорили, что Балинор умер от ран. Он не знал, что тот умер, провожая Имперского наследника в безопасность.

Пальцы Килгарры вцепились ему в руку, словно когти.

\- Послушай меня, Мерлин. Я умираю не потому, что я _умираю_. Я умираю потому, что…

\- Нет, - сказал Мерлин, ненавидя слезы, навернувшиеся на его глаза, яростно мотая головой. Он не хотел этого слышать.

Килгарра потянул его на себя, стягивая Мерлина со стула, пока он не упал на колени, борясь со слезами. Грубые руки покрытые мозолями от десятилетий работы с оружием потрепали Мерлина по щеке, приподняли его подбородок.

\- Мой Император умирает, Мерлин, - сказал Килгарра тихим голосом. – И теперь настал твой черед. Ты последний Повелитель Теней.

Мерлин не знал, как долго он стоял на коленях на каменном полу. Холод проникал в его кости, тени в комнате осмелели и приблизились на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы ударить один раз, второй, третий. Мерлин упал вперед, выставив вперед одну руку; с помощью второй он развернулся, сел и рукавом вытер слезы со щек.

Его отец не был трусом, как все утверждали. Его отец не оставил Императора. Он не стал предателем. Он поддерживал в себе жизнь достаточно долго, чтобы спасти Империю, препроводив наследника в безопасность.

К Килгарре.

\- Ты врал мне, - сказал Мерлин надтреснутым голосом. – Ты врал мне.

Килгарра не ответил. Он закрыл глаза.

\- Ты врал _всем_ , - прокричал Мерлин, сердито махнув рукой. Тени разбежались, пламя в котле чуть не погасло. – Ты позволил им… Ты позволил им поверить, что мой отец был предателем, что… что он был _трусом_. Как ты мог допустить это? Как ты мог сказать это _мне_? Почему ты не сказал мне правды? Почему…

Мерлин замолчал.

Все эти годы его отталкивали и дразнили в детстве, обзывали другие дети, издевались над ним за то, что он был не в силах понять. Все взрослые пренебрегали его решениями, пока он рос, становился адептом своими собственными силами, становился сильнее, принимая роль, которая принадлежала ему по праву рождения. Холодные приемы, болезненные замечания, насмешки.

Эта планета никогда не была домом для Мерлина, потому что никто не старался сделать ее домом для него. Он был одним сиротой среди многих, когда Килгарра покинул их, чтобы разобраться с  их изгнанием. Он так и оставался сиротой, когда Килгарра вернулся и взял его под свое крыло.

\- Почему ты не с ним? – спросил Мерлин тихим, слабым голосом. Если Килгарра был _здесь_ , с изгнанниками, обучая и наставляя Мерлина, то где все это время был его подопечный?

\- Утер отослал меня, - сказал Килгарра. Если в его тоне и были сожаление и скорбь, то теперь они пропали. – Он не мог смотреть на меня, зная, что члены Дома Теней пошли против Дома Драконов. Он знал, что если нас поймают вместе, тайна нашего побега будет раскрыта. Ондолженбылзащищатьсебя. Своего _сына_. Я делал все что мог для него… для _них_ … издалека.

Мерлин поник, поерзал, попятился; жар котла был у него прямо за спиной, достаточно горячий, что бы обжечь. Но он все равно оперся о каменную жаровню, нуждаясь в чем-то, что нейтрализует холод, засевший у него в душе.

Было бы все по-другому, если бы правда была известна? Была бы _жизнь_ Мерлина другой? Стал бы он так упорно сражаться, чтобы стать тем, кто он сейчас, если бы знал? Стал бы он сражаться за то, чтобы уйти? Стал бы он…

Мерлин закрыл лицо руками.

\- Поэтому Белый Легион охотиться замной? Потому что хотят, чтобы Император умер? Потому что думают, что я связан с ним, поддерживаю его жизнь?

\- Возможно, - сказал Килгарра. Но он покачал головой. Его улыбка была кривой, глаза слезились, будто он сдерживал невероятную боль. – Но я подозреваю, что они охотятся за тобой, потому что ты предназначен его _сыну_.

Мерлин посмотрел на него. У него вырвался смешок, который был больше похож на всхлип ужаса. Он повернулся из стороны в сторону, пытаясь выразить отрицание, которое чувствовал. Он сложил руки вместе и закрыл лицо.

Ему вспомнилась Литания Дома Теней.

_За храброго мы боремся с тьмой_

_Зная, что храним свет._

_Наша сила на пике в связи_

_И в связи мы сохраняем Порядок._

\- Я предназначен… - выдавил из себя Мерлин. – Это…

Килгарра не мигая смотрел на него.

\- Я не могу, - слабо сказал Мерлин. – Я не могу.

\- Ты должен, - прошептал Килгарра. Его дрожащая рука прошлась по волосам Мерлина, стерла слезы на его щеках. – Он наша единственная надежда.


	8. Глава VIII

_Место: Планета Короля Пиратов, Пиратское космическое пространство_

\- На этом все? – спросил Утер Пендрагон.

Толпа пиратов в зале совета приняла это за знак, и все заговорили разом. Артур отметил, что больше всего прозвучало протестов по поводу решений о прискорбном положении дел – их личных дел, - которые Король принял без длительных обсуждений и диатриб. Несколько представителей Кланов потребовали, что бы их выслушали _немедленно_ , и обычная какофония голосов становилась все громче, пока слова не стали неразборчивыми.

Король поднялся, воспользовавшись этим тщательно подстроенным беспорядком. Никто не заметил того, что он слегка пошатнулся прежде чем выпрямиться в полный рост и на мгновение замереть, а потом покинул помещение не сказав ни слова.

Артур, единственный представитель Клана, кто сохранял молчание на протяжении этого хаоса, был единственным, кто обратил внимание на то, что собрание закончилось слишком быстро. В последнее время слишком много собраний заканчивалось раньше обычного – каждое из них было короче чем предыдущее. Артур обвел помещение взглядом и заметил, что Олаф и Один обменялись многозначительными взглядами и знаками. Баярд незаметно следил за Артуром.

Артур холодно кивнул им, поднимаясь со своего места, ножки стула проехались по мраморному полу, скрывая тот факт, что он вздрогнул. Может он был не единственным, кто заметил медленное ухудшение состояния Утера, но почему именно они должны были быть теми, кто обратил на это внимание? Не было тайной, что они всегда стремились привлечь к себе внимание и всегда прислушивались к различным слухам, и все это для того, чтобы распустить слух, что Утера подводит здоровье, и что пришло время назначить нового Короля, пока Утер не стал неспособен править.

Артур собрал свои записи, скатал бумаги и оставил пререкающихся пиратов. В любое другое время, он отодвинул бы свой стул и стал бы наблюдать за ними – только ради развлечения. Но когда здоровье его отца опять ухудшилось после краткой вспышки силы и энергичности, Артур не стал – _был не в состоянии_ – радоваться при виде того, как члены совета вгрызаются друг другу в глотки, как лезвия их ножей блестят на ярком свету.

Он воспользовался запасным выходом и покинул зал советов, с тихим щелчком закрыв за собой дверь. Он глубоко вдохнул и поспешил по коридору, уже вспоминая дорогу к личным покоям его отца, собираясь завернуть к Гаюсу, чтобы взять его с собой. С поразительно лечения Гаюса прошло всего две недели, и Артур подумал, не удастся ли Гаюсу совершить чудо во второй раз.

\- Пендрагон, - промурлыкал Олаф.

Артур заставил себя продолжать идти, вынудив другого пирата догонять себя. Олаф всегда был самым ярым сторонником Утера. На последних выборах нового Короля, он первым из всех Кланов отдал свой голос другому, а не придержал его для себя. Ни Утер, ни Артур не забыли того, что сделал Олаф, потому что им обоим было известно, что твориться в головах у пиратов – первые оказавшие поддержку были так же первыми, кто вонзит нож в незащищенную спину.

\- Соммерлунд, - сухо поприветствовал его Артур.

\- Нам по пути?

\- Сомневаюсь, - сказал Артур, но его слова не заставили Олафа оставить его в покое. Они вместе прошли по длинному коридору, дошли до развилки. Артур на мгновение остановился, а затем повернул налево. Ему придется воспользоваться другой дорогой к комнатам целителя, чтобы отвести того к Утеру, но это была небольшая плата за то, чтобы Олаф отстал от него.

\- Как твой отец? – спросил Олаф.

\- На собрании он выглядел нормально, впрочем, если я его сегодня еще встречу, то передам, что ты справлялся о его здоровье, - сказал Артур, бросив взгляд в промелькнувшее рядом зеркало, чтобы определить настроение Олафа не выдав своего любопытства. Они не могли быть более разными – одежда Артура, хотя и была слегка показной с отполированными пуговицами и красными полосами на куртке королевско-голубого цвета, менее бросалась в глаза, чем жилет Олафа в сиреневую и оранжевую клетку на фоне темных бридж, и слегка приглушенный изумрудно зеленной курткой.

В подобные моменты Артуру казалось, что Олаф был дальтоником.

\- У тебя есть минутка? – спросил Олаф.

Артур проглотил реплику: _О, просто уйди_ , которая плясала на кончике его языка, и окинул Олаф долгим косым взглядом. Пираты никогда ничего не просили, если не ждали, что их о чем-то попросят в ответ, и пираты никогда ничего не предлагали, не убедившись, что им возместят их заботы. Это был очень коммерческий подход, но честный; что бы кто-нибудь не получил, это можно было вернуть, и не важно золотом ли или действием.

Олаф не последовал бы за Артуром, если бы не хотел _чего-то_ , и он конечно же не позволил бы, чтобы другие увидели, как он бежит за Артуром, если бы у него не было на то тайной причины. Артур предположил, что весь чертов совет видел, как Олаф выскользнул из помещения – что сложно не заметить, когда на тебе чертова неоновая вывеска, которую видно даже из космоса – и решил, что поговорит он с Олафом или нет, это не будет иметь никакого значения. Члены совета уже все решили для себя, и об этом всем станет известно из слухов, которые в скором времени поползут.

\- Что бы ты не хотел, меня это не интересует, - сказал Артур, позволив слабой нотке раздраженной скуки пробраться в его тон. Это было не сложно, у него и правда были дела поважнее.

Олаф взял Артура за руку и показал на дверь в ближайшую комнату. Артур вздохнул и последовал за Олафом внутрь. Олаф сначала проверил комнату на наличие скрытых камер и микрофонов, а затем запер дверь. Удостоверившись, что им никто не помешает, что рядом нет соглядатаев, он сбросил свою маску и посмотрел на Артура суженными глазами.

\- Люди болтают, Пендрагон, - сказал Олаф. – Им интересно, кто заменит Короля.

\- Мой отец не собирается покидать свой пост, - сказал Артур, его голос больше напоминал угрожающее рычание. Олаф в извинение поднял руки, и Артур продолжил. – Какие люди? Кто?

\- Ну. – Олаф пожал плечами. Он провел рукой, как бы говоря _все_ , и быстро добавил. – Конечно же не я. Я первым поддержал его и…

\- Ты пиявка, присосавшаяся к телу, вот кто ты, - огрызнулся Артур. – Если ты не называешь имен, значит это все лишь слухи и предположения.

Олафа это не волновало.

\- Ты же изучал законы, так ведь?

\- Разве все мы их не изучали?

Олаф поиграл в воздухе пальцами.

\- А ты натолкнулся на лазейку, которая гласит, что Кланам не нужно ждать, пока он откажется от своего поста? Что Кланам не нужно ждать, пока он умрет?

Артур всем корпусом развернулся к Олафу. Его рука потянулась к пистолету на его поясе.

\- Это угроза?

Олаф побледнел, его взгляд застыл на руке Артура.

\- Конечно нет. Дружеское напоминание. И, конечно же, намек на мое любопытство. Просто пытаюсь оценить твое настроение.

\- Продолжай, - сказал Артур.

\- Ты был слишком молод, что бы присутствовать на совете, когда твой отец был избран, но я уверен, что тебе известно, каким образом избирается Король.

\- Нам не нужен новый король, - сказал Артур, сжав зубы. Он положил ладонь на рукоятку пистолета, и с удовлетворенно отметил, что Олаф сглотнул. – Ты хочешь сказать, что нас ожидает переворот?

\- Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, - сказал Олаф, но его широкая улыбка Чеширского Кота не затронула глаз. – Подмешай в воду немного крови, и акулы так и начнут кружить. Игры уже начались, и если ты собираешься занять трон после Утера, возможно, стоит начать поиски сторонников, или задуматься над тем, кого ты поддержишь, когда придет время.

\- А этот момент приближается? – спросил Артур.

\- Кровь в воде, - сказал Олаф, его улыбка стала еще шире, его глаза еще сильнее сузились. – Ты знал, что у нее специфический звук? Он слегка отличается от подающих в ведро капель воды. Нет, это тихий искрящийся всплеск. Но кровь? Этот звук больше похож на чавканье, будто вода существо, которое питается тем, что мы даем ей.

Артур смотрел на Олафа одно долгое мгновение, пытаясь побороть отвращение. Были люди, которые могли видеть в Олафе милого глупца, особенно когда он был на публике, но те, кто знал его, кто знал его _по настоящему_ , также знали, что к этому ублюдку нельзя поворачиваться спиной.

\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Аредианом.

\- Иногда его компания приятна, - признал Олаф. – Он глуповат, не так быстро соображает. По крайней мере, медленнее некоторых людей, которых я знаю.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Артура. Артур предпочел не отвечать на эту колкость, хотя его рука сильнее сжала пистолет.

Должно быть Олаф решил, что каменная тишина невыносима, потому что фыркнул.

\- Если необходимо, я могу озвучить это для тебя, и я ожидаю услугу…

\- Ты можешь ожидать что угодно, но ты этого не получишь, - огрызнулся Артур. Он не был идиотом. Ему было известно, что произойдет, если его отец умрет. Ему было известно, что произойдет, если произойдет переворот _до_ того, как его отец умрет. Когда видимость защищенности пропадет, не один Клан  захочет наложить руки на родной мир Пендрагонов с его опорными пунктами, и они воспользуются бурным переходом власти от одного человека к другому, чтобы сделать это незаметно.

Будет неважно, если Артура коронуют чертовым _Императором_. Если он не примет меры, чтобы защитить планету Клана от атаки, он останется без Клана, если не найдет другой Клан, который согласится принять его. И если каким-то чудом ему удастся стать следующим Королем пиратов, он станет Королем без ресурсов, а значит легкой добычей для кровожадных пиратов.

В истории было достаточно упоминаний о правлении Королей, которые продлились меньше чем полчаса. У Артура не было никакого желания становиться одним из них.

Если честно, то он не особо задумывался о том, что будет, если – _когда_ – его отец умрет. До этого он был занят другим, упорно искал лекарство для своего отца, а теперь он нетвердо стоял на ногах из-за новостей о своем истинном наследии и титуле, за которые его отец боролся среди пиратов.

\- Я все равно озвучу это для тебя, - смущенно сказал Олаф. – Твоего отца уважают. Он многое сделал для нас… гораздо больше тех жадных паразитов, которые были до него, которые жирели на наших усилиях. Ему многие обязаны. Деньгами. Долгами. Я уверен, что тебе известно это число.

Артуру оно было известно, но он не собирался признаваться в этом Олафу.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Я верю, - великодушно сказал Олаф. На этот раз он повел рукой у себя за спиной, указывая на _всех остальных_. – Они могут не поверить. И ты окажешься в сложной ситуации, не так ли? Они не будут рисковать тем, что ты можешь этим воспользоваться.

\- Зачем мне… - Артур закрыл рот. Олаф приподнял обе брови и кивнул, его улыбка растаяла. Артур почти слышал, как Олаф прошептал слово _именно_.

Больше всего пираты терпеть не могли быть в долгу у другого пирата. Это было первым уроком Артура, который он никогда не забывал. Он был осторожен и никогда не просил другие пиратские Кланы о чем-то большем чем самые незначительные просьбы, и он прислушался к совету своего отца и никогда не пользовался услугами, которые другие были должны лично ему, только если у него не было другого выбора.

Если собрать вместе его коллекцию долгов и наследство, которое падет к нему в руки если – _когда_ – его отец умрет… Возможно у Артура их будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить защиту планеты Клана Пендрагон.

Олаф не обратился бы к нему, если бы не знал, что общее богатство Пендрагонов, включая задолженные услуги и долги и долговые расписки, было достаточно большим, чтобы гарантировать достаточное количество голосов, чтобы стать серьезным противником в борьбе за пиратскую корону.

Артур медленно моргнул, осознав это. Он об этом не подумал. Он _ни о чем_ не думал. Но если это правда…

Они попытаются убить его до того, как Утер умрет, удачно устраняя соперника. Артур подумал, что должен быть польщен за то, что его вообще посчитали соперником, особенно с учетом того, что он даже не пытался бороться за трон.

\- Нет никаких долгов, - сказал Артур, склонив голову. – Если только ты не предполагаешь, что они есть.

\- С моей стороны слишком поздно предполагать что бы то ни было, - сказал Олаф, его пожатие плечами противоречило его словам. – Но, возможно, ты выслушаешь совет.

Артур скрестил руки.

\- Твой отец однажды воспользовался ими, - сказал Олаф.

Артур сомневался в этом, но коротко кивнул Олафу, побуждая его продолжить.

Олаф подошел ближе коротким шагами, что делало его похожим на крысу. Он сгорбился, склонил голову, у него вырвался тихий кудахтающий звук, прежде чем он прочистил горло.

\- Ударь первым. Поймай их врасплох.

Артур _застыл_. Он перестал дышать. Он так же был уверен, что его сердце перестало биться, по крайней мере, на короткое мгновение. Олаф не мог серьезно предлагать то, что Артур подумал, он предлагает. Эта тактика не была неслыханной. Она была довольно обычной в политике пиратов. Но для Артура она была прискорбной, аморальной. Она была неправильной, она была жестокой, и…

Нет. Он не собирается убивать своего отца поздно ночью. Он не призовет совет для нового голосования, пока всех не известят о новостях. Это будет опрометчиво, он будет не готов, и у него не будет союзников. Он не повернет результаты голосования, если оно зайдет в тупик, и назовет себя новым Королем, использую голос своего.

Должно быть, выражение лица выдало его, потому что Олаф склонил свою голову в манере, в которой хищник оценивает свою жертву, выискивает слабости.

\- Если ты этого не сделаешь, то сделает кто-нибудь другой.

Артур позволил молчанию затянуться. Он опустил руки и подождал, не заполнит ли Олаф тишину другими добровольно предоставленными советами, не намекнет ли он на то, что сам метит на трон, или же он планирует падение Артура.

Когда он уже был уверен, что больше ничего не последует, когда Олаф начал от нетерпения и беспокойства переступать с ноги на ногу, Артур сказал:

\- Наши разговоры как всегда проливают свет на вещи.

В его тоне четко слышалось, что разговор окончен. Это не была его планета; у него не было права отсылать главу другого клана. Но это было владение Короля, и Артур был уверен, что Утер не возражал бы, если бы Олафа вышвырнули отсюда пинком по зад.

Вероятно, Олафу пришла на ум та же мысль. Он склонил голову, и его губы растянулись в самодовольной усмешке.

\- Вивиан передает привет.

Артур фыркнул. Дочь Олафа была избалованным ребенком, который не примет ничего кроме самого лучшего, и не смотря на лучшие попытки Олафа уговорить Утера, что брак между их Кланами только пойдет на пользу Пендрагонам, Вивиан высказала свое мнение по этому поводу громко и открыто.

\- Нет. Не передает.

Улыбка Олафа стала еще шире, как оскал акулы. В следующее мгновение она полностью растаяла, и ее место заняло угрожающее выражение.

ооООоо

Когда Артур пришел в поисках Гаюса, тот уже находился с королем. Артур задержался в прихожей, шагая из стороны в сторону, садясь и опять начиная метаться пока ждал новостей.

Охрана Короля стояла у дверей – двое у личной спальни Короля, еще двое у входа в покои. Они следили за каждым движением Артура. Они не стали настаивать на том, чтобы Артур снял оружие, но осторожность не покидала их. Эти люди были пиратами от и до; вероятней всего, они ожидали худшего от Артура.

После предупреждения Олафа, это подозрение наносило серьезные раны. Артур очень старался приглушить эту боль.

Он развернулся на месте, когда дверь в спальню Короля открылась. Появился Гаюс, обеспокоенно посмотрел в сторону охраны и встретился взглядами с Артуром.

\- Король желает видеть вас, - сказал Гаюс, и Артуру показалось, что голос целителя стал громче, выделяя слово _Король_. Стража слегка поникла, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Артура. – До того, как вы войдете к нему, я хотел бы поговорить с вами, милорд.

Артур вздрогнул при упоминании титула, бросив взгляд на спокойное лицо Гаюса. Он последовал за Гаюсом на широкий балкон, где Утер иногда развлекал своих гостей, и на короткое мгновение узел у него в груди слегка ослаб под действием холодного и сладкого горного ветра.

Гаюс закрыл за ними дверь.

\- Он отдыхает, - сказал Гаюс, развернувшись, чтобы присоединится к Артуру у перил. Его тон отяжелел от печали, когда он добавил, - Я больше немного могу сделать. Боюсь, что ему не так долго осталось.

Артур поддался вперед, положив локти на перила, и зарылся лицом в ладони. Слезы навернулись на глаза, скорбь душила его, но каким-то образом ему удалось кивнуть. Ничего из этого не было сюрпризом. Утер проживал взятое взаймы время.

Он опустил руки.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Артур. – Спасибо за то, что попытался.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы я смог сделать больше, - заколебался Гаюс. – Но есть _кое-что_ , милорд. Всего один способ, но я боюсь, что уже слишком поздно. Вы помните, что я говорил, что уже видел этот яд? Что противоядия нет?

\- Мой дед, - медленно сказал Артур, пытаясь представить лицо, которое шло с именем. Он знал, как выглядел старый Император. Его лицо было на серебряных Стерлингах, пока Имперский Конгломерат не начал штамповать новые монеты с лицами правящего совета. Артур не видел ни малейшего сходства с последним Императором. Он слегка развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гаюса, вспоминая. – Он выжил, не так ли? Должно быть противоядие.

\- Не в этом смысле, - сказал Гаюс. – Дом Драконов был защищен Домом Теней. В то время я полагал, что антидот к этому яду хранится в Доме. Однако, я понял, что… что, возможно, что-то в Доме Теней не давало яду распространятся, даже усыпляло его.

Артур повернулся к Гаюсу лицом, его брови были нахмурены.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- В Доме Теней рождались не только воины, - сказал Гаюс, его голос звучал низко и ровно, - Наследники рода были _магами_. Тени давали им силу и могущество. Конечно же вы слышали об их магии?

\- Я видел… - Артур усмехнулся. – Я видел, как Белый Легион делает невероятные вещи.

Гаюс приподнял бровь, он сложил руки перед собой. Рукава его мантии целителя прикрыли его ладони.

\- Если вы верите, что Белый Легион способен на невероятные вещи, тогда на что способен истинный потомок Дома Теней _непостижимо_.

Гаюс остановился. Артур вздохнул и отвернулся. У него не было сил спросить, каким образом это связано с нынешним положением дел.

Его отец умирает. Его отец умрет.

\- Император был близок со своей Тенью. Я полагаю, что магия теней поддерживала его в живых, - сказал Гаюс. – Так же как я полагаю, что магия теней поддерживает жизнь и вашего отца.

Взгляд Артура метнулся к Гаюсу.

\- Что?

\- Яд начинает действовать не сразу, милорд. Ему требуется время. Когда он атакует, он атакует всеми силами и убивает в течении дней, после проявления первых симптомов, - сказал Гаюс. – Ваш отец держался месяцами, и не благодаря усилиям лекаря. Почему он не погиб? Что держало его в живых?

\- Ты хочешь сказать мне, что _Повелитель Теней_ … - Артур резко замолчал, уловив яростный визг в своем голосе. Он глянул по сторонам, но горы были холодны и не предвещали ничего хорошего, ландшафт покрыт камнями и снегом. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что балконные двери были достаточно толстыми, чтобы его голос не было слышно внутри. Артур произнес более тихим тоном. – Они _мертвы_. Конгломерат изгнал их, назначил цену за их головы. Если они живы, если они вернулись в Империю…

\- Если они все мертвы, - сказал Гаюс, его бровь поднялась еще выше, - то почему цена все еще назначена?

Мозг Артура быстро заработал.

\- Если я найду одного из них… если я приведу его сюда? Сможет ли он…

\- Боюсь, что уже может быть слишком поздно, - осторожно сказал Гаюс. – Боюсь… что любой Повелитель Теней не подойдет. Это должен быть Повелитель Теней, с которым он связан. Если вы найдете его вовремя, то шанс еще может быть, но по правде… я не знаю. Никто не знает. Тайны Дома Теней исчезли вместе с ними.

Артур с трудом сглотнул. Его пальцы сжали перила балкона, остывая от контакта со сталью. Ветер был резким и кусачим, прорываясь сквозь одежду и охлаждая кожу. Рядом с ним пошевелился Гаюс, плотно запахивая свою мантию.

\- Я пойду навещу своего отца, - сказал Артур. Он развернулся на каблуках и направился внутрь.

Несколько недель здоровья были как мимолетны так и болезненны; соблазнительная мысль о полном выздоровлении замаскированная энергичным Королем. Артур напрасно пытался подавить ложную надежду, но чтобы не видели его глаза, об этом молилось его сердце.

Артур тихо прикрыл дверь в покои Короля. Он не обратил внимания на стражу. Как бы не желал он встречи с глазу на глаз со своим отцом, это были люди Короля, не его.

В стороне стоял стол, заставленный настойками, бутылочками и мисками. Там были травы и концентраты, несколько приспособлений целительского ремесла, которые были Артуру незнакомы. Обычно аккуратное и чистое рабочее место, находилось в беспорядке, которое передавало раздражение и скорбь лекаря, чей пациент больше не отвечал на лечение.

Утер лежал посреди большой кровати, простыни расправлены. В приглушенном свете комнаты, лицо Короля пиратов было бледным и болезненным, его волосы тонкими, его тело впалым.

Гаюс сказал, что Утеру осталось недолго. Артур не хотел спрашивать, сколько времени ему осталось. Он не хотел _знать_ , и все же, он мог видеть это своими глазами.

Дни. Может быть часы.

Артур сел рядом с кроватью своего отца. Он оперся локтями о колени и потянулся к руке отца. Он склонил голову и закрыл глаза, _желая,_ чтобы его отец жил.

Это раньше никогда не помогало, но он должен был попытаться. Он должен был продолжать пытаться.

Он не был уверен, сколько прошло времени, пока подергивание пальцев Утера в его руке не привлекло его внимание. Когда он поднял взгляд, он встретился взглядом с глазами, которые побелели, потускнели настолько, что приняли болезненно серый оттенок, цвет рассеивающейся тени.

\- Сын мой, - прошептал Утер.

Всего за несколько часов до совета, Утер был властным, угрожающим, энергичным. Ухудшение его здоровья, безжалостное нападение яда – это было крутым спуском вниз. Артур проглотил всхлип. Он не станет плакать в присутствии отца. Не сейчас.

Король тихо отпустил стражу. Он не заговорил опять, пока за ними не закрылись двери.

\- Артур…

\- Гаюс сказал, что где-то может быть Повелитель Теней. Что, должно быть, Повелитель Теней что-то сделал с тобой, чтобы ты прожил так долго. Если мы найдем его…

Тихий вздох Утера заставил Артура запнуться и замолчать.

\- Нет. Мы сражались, Килгарра и я. Он не мог оставаться рядом и не привлечь чье-нибудь внимание. Он годами был осторожен, но когда родился ты… Я не хотел рисковать тобой. Я не смог бы спокойно жить, если бы кто-нибудь узнал, кто он такой, и задался бы вопросом, почему рядом со мной Повелитель Теней. Я сослал его, чтобы спасти тебя.

\- Но он вернется же, не так ли? Если бы он знал?

\- Ему известно, - прошептал Утер, его взгляд смотрел вдаль. – И он не пришел.

\- Он знает? Как он знает? Ты связался с ним… - Артур мог попросить Ланса проверить отчеты. Должен был быть способ найти этого Повелителя Теней, выследить его, доставить его сюда.

\- Ему известно, - повторил Утер. Он тяжело вздохнул; это было больше похоже на хрип. – Много лет назад он привязал свою жизнь к моей. Если я умираю… Он тоже будет умирать. Должно быть он… Должно быть он держался столько, сколько мог, но он был стар. Еще более стар сейчас. И я полагаю, что не просто защищать своего подопечного, когда тот так далеко. Это должно подрывать силы. Его магию. Видишь ли, Балинор редко покидал моего отца. Я никогда этого не понимал, до сих пор.

Артур склонил голову, его глаза жгло. Он старался; он чувствовал соленый привкус слез на языке.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? Если ты знал, почему ты… Я мог найти его, я мог привести его сюда…

\- Его больше нет. Я… Я почувствовал это во время совета.

Артур подумал, что ему известно, в какой момент. Утер откинулся в своем кресле с выражением человека, которого толкнули на пол, беспомощный против неподвижной силы. На его лице промелькнула вспышка муки, которую никто не заметил, даже Артур, пока не стало слишком поздно.

\- Ты должен отпустить меня, Артур, - прошептал Утер. – Пришло твое время. _Твое_. Сделай все что сможешь для себя. У тебя есть все, что было у меня. Мои союзники. Мой голос. Используй их. Займи трон пиратов. Призови их к порядку и спаси их от самих себя. Потребуй то, что принадлежит тебе от рождения. Восстанови Империю. Сделай то, на что у меня не были ни смелости ни сил.

\- Отец, - прошептал Артур. – Отец, не…

Глаза Утера закрылись.

Его дыхание замедлилось, стало прерывистым, сломленным. Биение его сердца было слабым, запинающимся, нитевидным.

Слеза скатилась по щеке Артура. Он не стал стирать ее.

Он не двигался, казалось, вечность, и эта вечность прошла в мгновение ока. Он сидел рядом, пока его отец покидал этот мир, и Артур крепко держал его за руку, отказываясь отпускать. Артур был не готов попрощаться с ним. Он никогда не будет готов. И теперь у него не было выбора, потому что если он не скажет этого сейчас, у него не будет другого шанса.

Артур открыл рот, чтобы произнести слова. Они так и не сорвались с его губ.

Утер никогда не был нежным. Он никогда не терпел банальностей. Он никогда не предлагал своим людям больше, чем подбадривающий кивок, и чаще всего Артуру не доставалось даже этого. Он никогда не видел одобрения в глазах Утера, только разочарование или холодную отстраненность.

Что бы Артур не сделал в своей жизни, это было сделано только для того, чтобы привлечь внимание его отца, увидеть что-то похожее на искорку гордости в нем. Он делал то, что Утер просил, рисковал собой раз за разом, каждый раз принося удачу к ногам своего отца только чтобы почувствовать, что этого недостаточно. Переломный момент настал, когда Утера избрали Королем – он оставил бы Мир Пендрагонов кому-нибудь другому, если бы Артур не…

Если бы Артур сам не забрал его себе.

Играть по правилам никогда не нравилась Артуру. Он украл _Экскалибур_ из Имперского ангара, где тот чахнул на протяжении десятилетия. Он набрал команду из своего Клана, из других Кланов – людей, которые были его друзьями, людей, которые поклялись ему в верности и верили, что Артур позаботится о них. И когда пришло время, Артур выступил против Королевского флота, и, стоя на палубе, только извиняющее пожал плечами.

\- Ты отдашь нашу планету другому только через мой труп, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал Артур, игнорирую холодный пот, выступивший на спине. – Но я гарантирую, что если ты попытаешься, кто-то из нас проиграет в численности, и это буду не я.

Возможно, уголки губ Утера приподнялись в улыбке, и Артур всегда уверял себя, что веселье и восхищение и гордость в глазах Утера были помехами в видеоизображении.

Возможно, оно было настоящим.

Артур ухватился за это воспоминание. С того самого момента Утер начал обращаться с Артуром как с равным, принимая во внимание советы Артура так же, как он принимал во внимание советы любого другого члена совета. Когда наемники начали нападать на планеты на территории пиратов, он поставил Артура во главе королевского флота, положившись на нешаблонные тактические приемы Артура, когда обычные не сработали.

Тогда Утер признал, что Артур стал независим.

Артур и его отец были полными противоположностями. В моменты, когда Утер относился к коллегам с королевской отстраненностью и тактическим апломбом, Артур обращался с ними с уважением и притягивал их ближе. Когда самыми доверенными людьми Утера были его Стражи, самыми близкими союзниками Артура были его друзья. Если и было что-то, что у них было общего, так это отчаянное желание защищать своих людей.

Артур давно прекратил делать то, что ему говорили, чтобы порадовать Утера. Он научился делать то, что доставляло удовольствие _ему самому_ , и, поступая подобным образом, он заставил своего отца гордиться им.

И поэтому… Артур не мог молча терпеть, что совет не потратил даже доли секунды, чтобы оплакать потерю своего Короля, и начал пререкаться как дети за трон. Совет мог делать все что угодно и когда им было это угодно, но не тогда, когда над пиратами нависла опасность, исходящая от Имперского Конгломерата, который, без сомнения, поджидает момента, чтобы напасть в момент их слабости.

Было необходимо хотя бы подобие порядка. Обуздать совет, прежде чем они зайдут слишком далеко.

Это было по силам Артуру. Он мог пойти против совета. Он мог попытаться бороться за лидерство. Он будет сражаться, чтобы победить. Он соберет вместе Кланы и поведет их флот против Империи.

Он должен был.

А остальное? Потребовать то, что принадлежит ему от рождения?

Артур не был уверен, что хотел этого. Как бы не больно было признавать это, но требовать вернуть Имперский трон Дому Драконов, когда он был Королем? Артур мог представить несчастья, которые вытекут из этого. Война. Восстание. Планетарный и межгалактический беспорядок.

Он так же мог представить галактики в единстве, времена равенства каст вне зависимости от их происхождения. Дома, насколько бы благородны они не были, были пережитками прошлого, они убывали в количестве, а Артур был знаком с людьми, которые обладали большей честью, чем когда-либо будет у напыщенных Имперских крыс.

Это была мечта, далекая, за пределами досягаемости любого. Или, возможно, не так уж и за пределами досягаемости Артура. Имперский Конгломерат не пытался внушить любовь своим подчиненным за последние несколько десятилетий, и как бы средства массовой информации не старались представить Империю в самом выгодном свете, населению стало известно истинное положение вещей. Если будет война, если Артуру как Королю удастся уговорить пиратов пойти дальше, чем просто отогнать Империю с их границы, жители Империи могут даже подать руку помощи пиратам.

Артур всмотрелся в лицо своего отца, подумав, не разделял ли Утер эту мечту. Пришел ли он к тем же выводам. Время пришло _сейчас_ , когда этот момент не наступал годами.

Артур поддался вперед, прижался губами к руке Утера – знак человека, приносящего присягу своему Императору. Когда он выпрямился, освещение изменилось, будто ветер играл с пламенем свечи.

Вот только в королевских покоях не было свечей, а окна были закрыты.

Артур вскочил на ноги и резко метнулся в сторону как раз в тот момент, когда нож пошел вниз, вонзившись в мягкую обивку кресла. Артур пятился назад, вытаскивая пистолет, пока ассасин наступал.

Он нажал на курок.

Один, _два, три, четыре_ импульса вылетело из ствола. Ассасин избежал первого, был ошеломлен вторым и третьим, а четвертый ударил в дверь королевских покоев и пробил сквозную дыру.

Если это не привлечет внимание охраны, то ничего уже не привлечет.

Ассасин захрипел, поднимаясь на ноги. Он явно не принял во внимание присутствие Артура или его реакцию, и постарался адаптироваться. Он стоял на одном колене, рука прижата к груди, переводил дыхание.

Он выстрелил еще два раза. Первый выстрел попал ассасину прямо в грудь, но какую бы броню тот не носил под одеждой, она поглотила импульс и перенастроила акустический щит, что бы отразить его. Второй задел его плечо.

Ни один страж не ворвался в комнату. Артур признал, что они, возможно, были уже мертвы.

Артур начал быстро двигаться. У него не было времени. Он поднял свою свободную руку ко рту и вонзил зубы в нарукавник, который соединял его с кораблем.

 _Кто-нибудь_ должен быть у коммуникатора, иначе Артур убьет их.

Ассасин был ниже Артура, более худым. На его темной коже четко выделялись белки его глаз и мрачная улыбка. Его вьющиеся волосы были заплетены на манер одного из Кланов – в данный момент Артур не мог вспомнить какого Клана. В одно ухо у него было продето простое золотое кольцо, на шее висело множество цепей, а его одежда казалась поношенной и удобной, будто он все время был пиратом, спящим агентом, в ожидании когда его активируют.

Он не был пиратом, уж Артур это знал. В том месте, где одежда все еще дымилась от жара импульса из пистолета Артура, он мог видеть броню – знакомая бело-серая ткань, из которой был сшит первый слой брони Белого Легиона.

Эта броня ассасина была задумана, как защита против слабого оружия, но оружие Артура не подпадали под категорию _слабого_ , не с модификациями, добавленными Персивалем. Ассасин был застигнут врасплох, и Артур упустил свой шанс закрепить успех. Но в конечном счете это не имело значения; на ассасине так же был генератор щита Белого Легиона, который, скорее всего, был добавлен в его оснащение чисто на случай побега от тяжело вооруженных людей.

Никто никогда не выживал, увидев лицо солдата Белого Легиона. Артур знал, что должен был умереть.

Теперь ассасин был осторожен. Он прошел по периметру комнаты, направляясь к Утеру, и не сводил глаз с Артура.

Каждый инстинкт Артура кричал, что он должен защитить своего отца, но холодная логика напомнила ему, что Утер _умирает_ , что никто не был в силах спасти его. Нож ассасина будет милосердием, которое избавит Короля пиратов от боли. И все же, Артур следовал за ним, шаг за шагом, жест за жестом, притворяясь, что защищается в ожидании момента атаки.

Артур не обманывался. Он не мог справиться с солдатом _Элиты_ Белого Легиона, но он не никоим образом не мог определить ранг этого человека. На нем не было ни знака, ни намека на лиловый цвет в его одежде, ничто не выдавало его положения в его действиях и движениях. Даже младшие бойцы среди Белого Легиона были берсеркерами. Артур сможет устоять против одного из них, но ему это удастся с трудом.

\- Кто послал тебя? – спросил Артур. Косички говорили о многом; Артур наконец вспомнил Клан. – Это был Клан Нортумберленд?

Ассасин улыбнулся. Он не ответил. Артур и не ожидал ответа. Белый Легион был слишком хорошо обучен, чтобы поддаться на вызывающее поведение. Их тренировали для тайной работы, проникновения, ухищрений. Их тренировали убивать, а не болтать со своими целями. Преступление Клана Нортумберленд заключалось только в том, что они были стишком _тупы_ , раз позволили этому человеку присоединиться к ним, не говоря уже о том, чтобы и близко подпустить его к кораблю с разрешением сесть на правящую планету пиратов.

\- Кто помог тебе попасть сюда?

Опять никакого ответа. Артур придвинулся ближе к кровати, подражая ассасину. Ассасин был на другом конце, но он даже не посмотрел на Утера.

\- Я не позволю тебе убить его, - сказал Артур. Улыбка ассасина стала издевательской, и Артур ощутил, как в желудке у него осел камень. Ассасина не волновал Утер. Вероятнее всего он уже знал о состоянии Утера. И он все еще был здесь, потому что… - Ты пришел не за ним.

Ассасин склонил голову.

Последовал момент затишья. Ни один из них не шевелился.

Голос Гвейна прозвучал через коммуникатор.

\- Мы уже идем, Капитан…

И это стало знаком, что ассасину требовалось быстро добраться до Артура.

Артур отразил нож, ослабил хватку на пистолете, получил коленом в живот, локтем в челюсть.

Он отступил назад, запнулся о скамейку для ног и упал. Только чистая удача спасла его от выпада, который бы перерезал ему горло. Артур откатился в сторону и вскочил на ноги. Он вовремя опустил руки, чтобы блокировать удар ногой в голову, тот оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы у него онемела рука. Он отразил удар рукой в голову, еще один в туловище, и поймал ногу ассасина, когда тот ударил с разворота.

Артур дернул его вперед. Он врезал ботинком по запястью ассасина, выбив нож из его руки. Ассасин оставил клинок и ушел в перекате вперед, вставая на ноги. Артур ударил ассасина в голову крепко сжатым кулаком; ассасин попятился.

Не было никакой надежды, что ему удастся воспользоваться пистолетом, пока работает генератор щита. Артур не был уверен, что броня под одеждой поведет себя соответствующим образом против ножа. Грубая сила была эффективна, только если он находился достаточно близко, чтобы бить в незащищенные места – голова, горло.

Возможно, еще и пах.

Артур бросился на ассасина, пока тот не пришел в себя. Его колено достигло цели. Ассасин зашипел от боли.

Определенно, еще и пах.

Артур одновременно ударил обеими руками по ушам ассасина, дезориентируя его. Ассасин поддался вперед, нанеся удачный удар, который смазал зрение Артура. Последовала пауза, во время которой каждый из них попытался перевести дыхание, прийти в себя.

Ассасин сделал обманное движение вправо и бросился влево. Артур последовал за ним. Ассасин пригнулся и перекатился вперед, а когда поднялся, у него в руке блестел нож.

Артур поискал взглядом пистолет. Его не было нигде рядом. Он потянулся за другим оружием, но не одно из тех, которые были у него с собой, не будет эффективным против брони ассасина.

Ассасин бросился на него, размахивая руками. Артур дергался из стороны в сторону, избегая ножа. Ассасин ударил Артура в плечо ребром ладони, и его рука онемела до самых кончиков пальцев. Он уронил пистолет еще до того, как смог полностью его вытащить. Он ушел от бокового удара.

Он почувствовал резкую боль в боку. Он этого не ожидал. Его ноги были выбиты из-под него, и он рухнул на пол.

Ассасин навис над ним, его дыхание было тяжелым и шипящим. Он не остановился, он не злорадствовал. Он замахнулся для решающего удара.

Ассасина бросило вперед неизвестной силой. Он оперся на правую ногу и крутанулся на месте, его рука взмахнула в воздухе.

Его нож вошел в туловище Утера.

Пистолет Артура выпал из руки Утера.

Дверь в покои распахнулась и внутрь ворвалась _волна_ из Королевской Стражи и людей Артура. Воздух наполнился звуками разного оружия, выстреливающего снова и снова.

Ассасин рухнул. Он был мертв еще до того, как его тело ударилось об пол.

Последовала всего _наносекунда_ тишины, замороженное мгновение осознания.

Король был мертв. Ассасин был убит.

Сочетание испуганного крика и рева ужаса пронеслось по комнате.

Артур застонал, вставая на ноги. Леон предложил ему руку. Артур принял ее, поблагодарив кивком головы, и подошел к своему отцу, но Утера уже не было.

Королевский страж оттащил его в сторону. Последовали крики. Леон встал между Артуром и королевским стражем.

Персиваль поймал его перед тем, как его колени подогнулись от шока.

Его отец.

Ассасин.

Кровь на руке Артура из пореза в боку.


	9. Глава IХ

_Место: Между Неподконтрольным Космосом и Пиратской территорией._

Не было ни тела, которое можно было похоронить, ни проведенных похоронных обрядов, ни последних слов. Килгарру забрали тени, теперь Мастером управляли те самые силы, которыми он когда-то орудовал, погрузившись так глубоко в недра, как никто из них был в состоянии погрузиться.

Больше не было никого с рангом Мастера Килгарры, и оставшиеся члены Дома Теней будут ожидать, что Мерлин займет его место. Вместо этого Мерлин задержался только чтобы взять кое-какую одежду, заново собрать свое снаряжение и в последний раз спустится в покои Килгарры, запечатав те от незваных гостей. А незваные гости _будут_ – другие Мастера, в поисках тайных знаний, которые Килгарра держал при себе; служители, в отчаянном поиске любых знаний, которые позволят им пройти испытания и продвинуться в своих тренировках; люди, в поисках безделушек, которые можно продать на черном рынке.

Килгарра был наставником Мерлина. Он был учителем Мерлина. Он взял на себя роль отца Мерлина, когда у Мерлина больше никого не было. Несмотря на все их различия, между ними была любовь, рожденная из взаимного уважения, и Мерлин никому не позволит оскорблять память о Килгарре ради собственной выгоды.

Поднимется шумиха, когда остальные обнаружат, что сделал Мерлин.

Какая жалось, что он не сможет этого увидеть.

\- Земля Эмсу, - сказал Уилл, его голос прозвучал слегка громче, чем обычно. – Земля Эмсу. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты там, потому что мы в той еще _заднице_.

Мерлин встряхнулся. Он, не мигая, смотрел на двухмерный экран, который Уилл использовал только когда активировал двигатели БЧС. Трехсот-шестидесяти градусное изображение требовало много энергии, и на нем редко можно было увидеть что-либо помимо пустого космоса и слабых всполохов далеких звезд, проплывающих мимо.

\- Хм?

\- Вот _дрянь_ , - сказал Уилл, поникнув в капитанском кресле, ударив себя ладонью по лбу. Он несколько раз провел ладонями по лицу, а затем опустил руки, вцепившись ими в подлокотники так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. – _Хм,_ он говорит. _Хм_ , как будто мы не доставляем себя на блюдечке чертовым пиратам.

Уилл уже не в первый раз закатывал истерику, и он будет не последним, но на этот раз в панике Уилла была особая интонация, которую Мерлин мог проигнорировать. Мерлин развернулся и опять посмотрел на видеоэкран, сканируя его на наличие чего-нибудь необычного. Это было обычное телескопическое изображение, приятное для глаза, но не особо информативное.

\- Есть проблема?

\- Он спрашивает, _есть проблема_ , - сказал Уилл, поерзав в своем кресле, пока не сел прямо, его ноги прочно встали на пол. Его голова была повернута направо, а его пальцы плясали по основной консоли на кресле, вводя один код за другим. – Как будто влететь на блестящем корабле с винтовым двигателем на пиратскую территорию уже не было чревато последствиями. _Есть проблема_ … конечно есть проблема.

Мерлин ждал. Уилл махнул рукой в воздухе; появилась новая голо-консоль, и Уилл _раздвинул_ новый дисплей вокруг них, а затем указал на тыл корабля.

\- На что это похоже?

Пол щелкнул; задвинутые панели управления вдруг поднялись. Мерлин отошел от помоста в тот же момент, когда Уилл пересек палубу, решительно протискиваясь мимо панелей. Или отчаянно. Мерлин не был уверен; у Уилла эти два чувства выражались одинаково.

У них на хвосте был эскадрон из пяти Имперских кораблей, построенных клином. Они рассредоточивались, чтобы перекрыть им путь к побегу, слегка изменяя свое построение. Это были модифицированные Имперцы, быстрые крейсеры с дополнительной командой примерно в двести человек, минимум пятьдесят из которых были приставлены к двадцати истребителям, которые находились на борту. Когда дело казалось Имперских кораблей, Мерлину была известна только самая основная информация, и ему не было бы известно даже это, если бы искусственный интеллект их корабля не определил корабли на основе совпадения с базой данных, высветив спецификации на экран, будто перечислял все их преимущества, в отчете для продажи.

\- Это похоже на… - Мерлин поднял руку в прерванном жесте. Он развернулся. – Почему мы не двигаемся быстрее?

Уилл прервал свои действия и изумленно вытаращился на Мерлина.

\- Ты издеваешься, черт возьми? Мы движемся почти со скоростью света, и это настолько быстро, насколько моя малышка может двигаться в такой грязной системе, не врезавшись в планету. _Быстрее_ означает искривление пространства, а мы слишком близко к территории пиратов, чтобы входить в пространственную складку. Ну, мы можем _попробовать_ но прокладывание курса займет слишком много времени, и эти придурки догонят нас быстрее, чем я вычислю какой-нибудь курс,который не угробит нас.

Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы выдвинуть предложение, но Уилл заткнул его сердитым взглядом.

\- И забудь об этом. Просто не думай об этом. Ты бесполезен в кресле пилота. Я не собираюсь повторять тот опыт, когда чуть не погиб. Я все еще не отошел от того, что случилось на Буньипе VI.

\- Это было более десяти лет назад, - слабо сказал Мерлин. – Те же не знаешь. Может я брал уроки.

\- _Когда_? В перерывах между твоего упорного мстительно квеста? Нет, черт побери, нет. Ты не подойдешь к пульту управления. Мне просто нужно пробиться отсюда и спасти твою задницу, _как всегда_ , - сказал Уилл, предупреждающе подняв в воздух палец, а затем отвернувшись от Мерлина. – Просто на всякий случай, если у тебя припрятан козырь в рукаве, это было бы неплохо.

Мерлин развернулся и уставился на приближающиеся Имперские корабли. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы выпустить истребители, но искусственный интеллект любезно предоставил вывод данных по расстоянию. Пока что они находились в зеленой зоне; Мерлин опасался того, что случится, когда экран станет красным.

\- Насколько далеко мы от границы?

\- Недалеко… _черт возьми_. Не спрашивай меня, я занят. Спроси корабль. – Голова Уилла была опущена; одна рука была в воздухе, поправляя курс корабля.

Мерлин переместился к навигационному окну и ввел запрос; корабль высветил ободряюще короткое время прибытия. В тот же момент, когда Мерлин увидел, насколько они близки, он понял, что у них большие неприятности. Если эти Имперские корабли нацелились на них – быстрый взгляд через плечо подтвердил, что их построение изменилось с клина на букву W, с интервалами, которые позволят им использовать транзитные сети, чтобы поймать их корабль, если они их нагонят – они сделают все возможное, чтобы они не пересекли границу.

Плохо было уже то, что Имперцы находились в неподконтрольном космосе, буферной зоне между территорией пиратов и Империей. Здесь их еще _терпели_. Но если они пересекут границу или хотя бы выстрелят на пиратскую территорию, это будет рассмотрено как военные действия.

У Мерлина было предчувствие, что из-за этого они не станут использовать оружие дальнего радиуса поражения, чтобы вывести их корабль из строя.

И все же.

\- У меня есть идея.

\- Перестань болтать и сделай это, - сказал Уилл. Расстояние между кораблем и Имперскими крейсерами увеличивалось. Мерлин решил, что не хочет знать, что Уилл делает для того, чтобы увеличить разрыв, и направился к коммуникационной панели.

Он порылся в нескольких тайных отделениях своей брони, чтобы найти отключенный жучок пиратов, подкинутый в его вещи. Он установил радиовещательный сигнал на частоту пиратов и включил жучок.

У Мерлина не было причин полагать, что Артур и его люди даже просто уделяют внимание жучку. Не было причины думать, что он достаточно важен пиратам, чтобы за ним стоило следить. У них не было причин желать возвращения Мерлина.

Это была рискованная ставка. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что она окупится.

Он не был уверен, чего ожидал. Были пираты, которые являлись техническими гениями, и которые, несомненно, уловят даже самый слабый сигнал. Так же были пираты, которые патрулировали границу по одной единственной причине: шанс пристать к ничего не подозревающему транспорту и избавить его от его полезного груза. Были даже сорвиголовы, стремящиеся заработать себе имя, и поэтому высматривающие Имперцев, ради веселья разгромить их.

Сенсоры корабля не выявили пиратов поблизости, но это необязательно значило, что здесь не было пиратов. У кланов была технология стелс, на которую Имперцы уже несколько десятилетий пытались наложить руки. У них под носом может находиться пират, прямо за маркером границы, который уже принял сигнал от жучка и передает его дальше.

Мерлин следил за снятием данных расстояния. Разрыв, который Уиллу удалось создать между ними, пока продолжал держаться. Имперцам придется решить, увеличить скорость, чтобы догнать их, а соответственно рискнуть проскочить на территорию пиратов, или открыть огонь, что было так же чревато последствиями, если они промажут. Один шаг за линию, и пираты будут не в духе.

Такое случалось и раньше.

Но если Король пиратов умирает – если он уже не был мертв, так как яд больше не сдерживался жизненной силой и магией Килгарры – был шанс, что, возможно, только возможно, пираты были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить скопление Имперского флота у своей границы.

Мерлин прикусил губу. Это открытие поймало его врасплох. Подопечный Килгарры, законный Император, был также Королем пиратом, Утером Пендрагоном.

А значит… _Артур Пендрагон_ был его сыном.

А значит…

Как последний Повелитель Теней, судьбой Мерлина было защищать Артура.

Мерлин не был уверен, что чувствовал по этому поводу. Артур был высокомерным петухом. Он уже доказал, что был более склонен играть в игры ради собственной забавы, чем более серьезно задумываться о положении дел, который _посмел_ заявить права на Мерлина, как наследник и будущий правитель Империи.

И не было никаких сомнений, что он _станет им_ , даже если Мерлину придется убить всех до единого членов Имперского Конгломерата, чтобы посадить Артура на трон. Империя должна быть восстановлена, пока не пострадало еще больше людей, пока не пали другие Дома.

Мерлин потер лоб. Голос Килгарры все еще звучал у него в голове.

_\- Ты обязан сделать это, Мерлин, - сказал Килгарра, склонившись вперед. Возможно он почувствовал сопротивление Мерлина, или всегда подозревал, что оно было там; он воспользовался картой, которой никогда не пользовался, когда взял Мерлина за запястье и крепко сжал, его тени смешались с тенями Мерлина. – Такой упрямый. Всегда такой упрямый._

_Пелена заволокла взгляд Мерлина до того, как Мерлин смог защититься, и его сознание оказалось втянуто глубоко в мир теней. Это был мир мечтаний, напрасных надежд и идей без искры, местом, куда Мерлин никогда не спускался, потому что оно напоминало ему о его недостигнутой цели._

_\- Ты это видишь? – спросил его Килгарра. – Ты видишь свет? Это будущее, которое еще должно созреть. Оно светится даже во тьме. Ты знаешь почему, юный Повелитель Теней? Потому что все еще есть шанс. Шанс на жизнь отличную от этой. Шанс исправить то, что пошло не так._

_Мерлин вырвался из хватки Килгарры. Он натолкнулся на стол, и без сил упал в кресло._

_\- Ты можешь продолжать со своими поисками мести. Искать чувство удовлетворения в жалких убийствах. Ты можешь взыскивать свою месть с одного человека за другим, пока не станешь старым и седым, пока не наступит день, когда Белый Легион не возьмет тебя числом, пока Конгломерат не пошлет все свои силы, чтобы уничтожить тебя. Или ты можешь бросить все ради этой единственной возможности, этого редкого и невероятного шанса. Ты можешь отомстить, Мерлин. Ты можешь восстановить честь Дома. Тень сможет опять гордо стоять за троном._

_\- Но тебе придется отвести юного Дракона туда, Мерлин. Ты должен помочь ему. Ты должен встать рядом с ним. Есть многие, кто захочет встать рядом, но он никому не может доверять. Никому, кроме тебя._

_Килгарра потянулся за своей чашкой чая, пикантная жидкость уже остыла. Он позволил ей со звоном упасть на стол, и тяжело, измотано вздохнул, будто то, что он позволил Мерлину одним глазком заглянуть в будущее, где Империя опять была почитаема, и вселенная со всей ее раздробленностью была едина под одним троном, выкачало из него все остатки его сил._

_\- Обещай мне, - прошептал Килгарра._

_Тени потянулись по полу, больше не испытывая смущения; присутствие Мерлина больше было не в силах сдержать их. Килгарра издал тихий приглашающий вздох, тяжесть его ноши исчезла, пока тени обвивались вокруг его тела, забирая его. Мерлин зачарованно наблюдал за этим, качая головой от нежелания принимать происходящие, испытывая слишком большую боль, чтобы пролить слезы, в которых утонуло его сердце._

_\- Я обещаю, - прошептал Мерлин, но было уже слишком поздно. Килгарры больше не было._

Мерлин сидел в той комнате, пока не выгорели свечи, пламя извивалось в окружении воска. Котел остыл, дым наполнил комнату.

Все члены Дома Теней, нынешние последователи и предатели услышали полный скорби рев Мерлина. От него задрожал небосвод; от него содрогнулись тени.

Они до сих пор содрогались.

Мерлин опустил руку на консоль. Он просканировал связь, надеясь на малейший знак входящего сообщения, но ничего не было. Он ударил ладонью по краю панели.

Все не могло закончиться так быстро, так просто. Должен быть способ попасть к пиратам, к Артуру. Должен быть. Его подталкивало не только данное им обещание, и не судьба, написанная среди звезд. Он мог игнорировать чувство, засевшее у него в желудке, сколько угодно, но часть Мерлина застывала в предвкушении от мысли, что он снова увидит Артура.

\- Гм. Эмс?

\- Да? – Мерлин оторвал взгляд от коммуникационного экрана, проверяя, работает ли жучок на полной мощности. У того был ограниченный диапазон действия, но с поддержкой коммуникатора и связью с сетевым узлом, был шанс, пусть даже маленький, что им удастся предупредить пиратов. Все дисплеи были зелеными.

Расстояние между кораблем и Имперскими крейсерами у них на хвосте становилось все меньше.

\- Что ты сделал?

Мерлин рискнул посмотреть на трехсот-шестидесяти градусный дисплей, но не увидел ничего необычного.

\- Я включил жучок слежения.

Уилл прочистил горло.

\- Это, случайно, не _пиратский_ жучок слежения?

Мерлин встретился глазами с бешеным взглядом Уилла и увильнул от ответа.

\- Возможно?

\- О. Это великолепно. Ты не мог предупредить меня заранее? Ну я не знаю. Сказав, например, что-то типа: _О, Уилл? Не возражаешь, если я включу это? Я не знаю, что оно сделает, но я взял это у пиратов?_ Или, может быть что-нибудь более информативное, например: _Я собираюсь сделать вот что, и от этого может быть больше беды, чем нам нравится, потому что эту штуку сделали пираты?_ – спросил Уилл. Он поднял руки, будто собирался ввести команду, вяло уронив их в следующее мгновение.

\- Я очень отчетливо помню, как кое-кто сказал мне: _Перестань болтать и сделай это_ , - раздраженно сказал Мерлин.

\- Не смей сваливать все на меня. Я полагал, _ошибочно_ , что ты сделаешь что-нибудь с нашей системой, чтобы сделать нас невидимыми, или что-то в этом роде, ну с этими твоими… - Уилл помахал в воздухе пальцами. Мерлин предположил, что он имел в виду его магию теней.

В сравнении с большинством кораблей с винтовыми двигателями, этот корабль был небольшим, но Мерлин никогда раньше не пытался затенить целый корабль. Ему подобное даже в голову не приходило. Возможно, ему удастся создать достаточно большую тень, чтобы полностью покрыть ею _Неприятный Сюрприз_.

\- И уж точно я не ожидал, что ты выставишь светящийся знак _Мы здесь,_ дополненный мигающими стрелками над нашей головой, чтобы пираты нашли нас, - огрызнулся Уилл.

Мерлин отметил, что Уилл больше не пилотирует корабль. Был включен индикатор автопилота. Из данных о расстоянии на экране, Мерлин понял, что их корабль замедляется – или Имперские крейсеры начали догонять их. Вместо того, чтобы спросить _какого черта_ Уилл думает он делает, не уводя этот чертов корабль в какое-нибудь безопасное место, Мерлин спросил:

\- Что происходит?

\- Что происходит? – повторил Уилл, как будто не понял вопроса. Он пожал плечами. – О, я не знаю. Вообще-то с меня хватит. С меня _конкретно_ хватит. Я пытаюсь помочь другу, вытащить его из заварушки. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, чтобы помочь ему. В мой корабль стреляют. Я выдавливаю все, что можно из двигателей моей малышки, чтобы доставить его на родную планету. И теперь, по какой-то неизвестной мне причине, я изо всех сил стараюсь доставить его на космодром пиратов… при условии, что я подберу что-нибудь по пути, чтобы покрыть расходы на горючее… Видишь ли, я хороший друг, вот только иногда я становлюсь конкретным _идиотом_ , помогая этому парню. _Особенно_ когда этот парень считает _отличной идеей активировать пиратский жучок-локатор_.

Мерлин без выражения уставился на Уилла.

Уилл смотрел на него в ответ, его руки сжались в кулаки, его ноздри раздувались.

\- Тебе придется озвучить это для меня правильным образом, - спокойно сказал Мерлин.

\- _Нас взломали_ , - заревел Уилл, выбросив кулаки перед собой, раздраженно размахивая руками.

Мерлин бросил взгляд на коммуникационную панель. Искусственный интеллект корабля _непременно_ заметил бы и высветил бы предупреждение, если бы была ответная передача, даже простой отклик, не говоря уже о несущей волне, но на панели не было никаких предупреждений.

\- Разве у тебя нет контрмер?

\- Да они ни черта не стоят, если активируются _постфактум_ , - огрызнулся Уилл.

\- Ты уверен, что нас взломали? Потому что я ничего не вижу…

\- О, нас взломали, - сказал Уилл. Он скрестил на груди руки. – Хочешь знать, откуда мне это известно…

Корабль неожиданно накренился, нос слишком быстро наклонился под углом в сто двадцать градусов, чтобы генераторы гравитации смогли перенастроиться. Магнитные ботинки Уилла активировались, удержав его на месте, а Мерлин поднялся почти на метр в воздух и рухнул на пол, сильно ударившись, когда внутренняя гравитация реактивировалась. Он заскользил через комнату, при резком повороте направо.

\- Какого черта…

\- _Взломали_ , - заорал Уилл. – Нас, к чертовой матери, _взломали,_ вот какого черта…

Трехсот-шестидесяти градусное изображение показало, как Имперские крейсеры резко ускорились, плюнув на все меры предосторожности. Космос осветился вспышками от надвигающихся на них протонных зарядов, которые скользнули по обшивке корабля до того, как Уилл завизжал:

\- _Моя малышка_ , - и опустил ладонь на панель, активируя щиты.

Корабль резко поменял направление, заставив Имперские крейсеры изменить курс. При учете их скорости, им пришлось резко затормозить, отчего крейсеры прошли по широкой дуге, они продолжали скользить по инерции, пока их двигатели уравновешивались и приспосабливались к новым координатам. Несколько очередей взрывных снарядов невидимых на темном полотне космоса, на высокой скорости бились о покрытие щита, пока их корабль не покинул их зону поражения, последние несколько прошлись по усиленной поверхности и унеслись вдаль.

Корабль изменил курс в третий раз как раз в тот момент, когда один из крейсеров выпустил истребители: двухпилотные самолеты, оснащенные тяжелым оружием, которое варьировалось от высокочастотного лазера, до пробивающих торпед. У истребителей зона поражения была меньше, но они были более маневренные, даже более маневренные, чем корабль с винтовыми движками.

Корабль был всего лишь настолько хорош, насколько хорош был пилот, а Уилл был лучшим; если кто-то и мог обогнать боевой эскадрон в космическом бою, это был он.

К несчастью, кораблем удаленно управлял кто-то другой.

\- Черт _побери_ , вы проклятые пираты, верните мне контроль, вы же… - Красные лампочки начали загораться на всех панелях, когда двигатели достигли предела. – Эмс! Отруби этот чертов жучок! Выруби коммуникатор! Подорви антенну! Сделай хоть _что-нибудь_...

Мерлин тряхнул головой, чтобы прочистить ее. Липкая кровь стекала по его виску и щеке, от нее его волосы слиплись. У него перед глазами плясали черные и серые пятна, ему казалось, что он не полностью контролирует свое тело, но он заставил себя подняться на ноги.

Корабль резко затормозил на полной скорости. Истребители не были способны на подобное, поэтому пронеслись мимо. Пули опять застучали по щитам.

\- Что вы делаете с моим кораблем! – запричитал Уилл. Он безрезультатно нажимал на кнопки, пытаясь восстановить ручное управление. На экране вспыхивали сигнал тревоги за сигналом тревоги; системы отказывали, мощность скакала, целостность щита должна была быть вот-вот нарушена.

Мерлин заставил себя подойти к коммуникационной панели, его тени удержали его на месте, когда корабль неожиданно пошел по спирали вниз, зависнув, фигурально выражаясь, головой вниз, в затем скользнув вертикально вверх. Два истребителя, направившихся вниз, задели друг друга, отчего их отбросило в разные стороны.

Мерлин выдернул маячок из радиовещательной петли и раздавил его. Красные предупреждения продолжали моргать на экранах, а Уилл все еще отчаянно пытался вернуть контроль.

\- Что-нибудь?

\- _Нет._

\- Что мне делать?

\- _Отключить_ его. Мне плевать, как, просто _сделай_ это…

В левый борт корабля ударился шквал ракет. Взрывы следовали друг за другом, и они были достаточно сильными, чтобы сбить корабль с курса. Трехсот-шестидесяти градусное изображение вспыхнуло красным светом, на нем начало моргать сообщение _Неизбежное повреждение корпуса_.

\- Нас сейчас протаранят! Это пробивающая торпеда! – прокричал Уилл. Он поднял голо-экран и начал упорно на него нажимать. – Твою мать! Меня блокируют! Эти чертовы _ублюдки_! Мы, твою мать, умрем!

Мерлин уставился на коммуникационную панель. Он ввел несколько команд, но ни одна из них не ответила на запрос немедленно прервать всю связь. Одна из попыток, которая подавала надежду, была перехвачена, и высветилось сообщение: _У вас нет надлежащего права доступа к этой функции. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с системным администратором._

\- Вся связь идет через эту панель, так? – спросил Мерлин.

\- Что? Да!

Мерлин кивнул и сделал ша гназад. Он заставил тень стать материальной, тяжелой, дымка в ее центре стала угрожающе темной. Она обернулась вокруг коммуникационной панели как щупальце, мягкие усики вдруг сжались, с а затем с корнем выдрали панель из высокопрочного металлического сплава,  укрепленного полистиролом, и сенсорные панели.

Корабль вздрогнул. Индикатор автопилота выключился. Уилл счастливо завизжал, его руки начали летать по панелям, активируя серию команд, которые выключили мигающие красные огоньки. Корабль вздрогнул во второй раз – увеличение мощности двигателей, активация плазменной сети на корпусе корабля. Торпеда была отключена электрическим плазменным разрядом, и отлетела в сторону, не нанеся никакого вреда.

Сообщение _Неизбежное повреждение корпуса_ было заменено на _Повреждение корпуса предотвращено_ и _Герметизация кормового отсека._ Предупреждающие сообщения на верхних экранах потухли одно за другим, в то время как Уилл увеличил скорость корабля и уравновесил мощность между двигателей. Он послал корабль по траектории спиральных восьмерок вверх, над истребителями, увеличивая дистанцию между ними и врагом. Истребители разлетелись в стороны, разворачиваясь на высокой скорости.

Уилл бросил взгляд через плечо на Мерлина. Он снова сосредоточился на управлении. Секунду спустя, он развернулся на месте и оторвал руки от панелей управления, ткнув пальцем в искрящуюся коммуникационную панель.

Та скользнула по полу на другую сторону комнаты, оптические кабели и дополнительные панели потянулись за ней в окружении ярких искр.

\- _Серьезно_ , Эмс? Какого черта ты это сделал?

\- Ты сказал отключить ее, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Я имел в виду выключить! Или же, если это не сработает, выдернуть провод…

\- _Ассасин_ , - огрызнулся Мерлин. – Не инженер!

Уилл еще полсекунды мерил Мерлина взглядом, а затем хихикнул.

\- Хо-ро-шо. Но ты за это заплатишь, Эмс.

Мерлин закатил глаза и сосчитал до десяти. Он ни капли не успокоился, но прошипел:

\- Отлично. А теперь, ты можешь вытащить нас отсюда?

\- Я не знаю! – сказал Уилл, инстинктивно опустив голову, когда на верхнем экране показались истребители, подлетающие слишком близко. По всей длине корабля послышался глухой стук. Хлопки переросли в громкий грохот, за которым сразу же последовал звук искривления метала, но щиты все еще держались, и по большому счету корабль остался невредимым. – Куда мне лететь? Слева от нас чертовы Синие, мечтающие нас подорвать. Справа… где, черт возьми, они… пираты, которые чуть нас не угробили. Кстати говоря, _чертовски хорошая идея: давай позовем пиратов на помощь_ …

Тирада Уилла смолкла, и он дернулся в сторону панелей управления, уклоняясь от обстрела со стороны крейсеров, которые догоняли их. Истребители разлетелись в стороны, образуя сеть рыболова, чтобы вытолкнуть их корабль к крейсерам.

\- Какого наше местоположение? – прокричал Уилл. Он что-то сделал – Мерлин почувствовал, как его желудок перевернулся, когда кораблю каким-то образом удалось выбраться из капкана, который сжимался вокруг него – и рявкнул, - Где граница?

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Мерлин.

\- Поверить не могу, что забыл Первое Правило Контрабандиста. Вообще-то, это правило моей мамы. Когда сомневаешься, устрой межгалактическую заварушку, - сказал Уилл. Он широко улыбнулся. – Спорим, те Синие знают, где она находится не лучше нас… а, вот она…

Мерлин мысленно вздрогнул, узнав этот тон в голосе Уилла. Он бросился к креслу капитана и закрепил себя с помощью своих теней как раз в тот момент, когда корабль сделал что-то, что, вероятно, могло сократить продолжительность жизни его пассажиров, и активировало с пол дюжины знаков _Выход за пределы границы_.

Тени сжались вокруг тела Мерлина, удерживая его на месте. Усики истончились из-за давления от ускорения, сдавливая его торс, душа его.

Мерлин отключился. Он не был уверен, как долго провел без сознания, но следующее, что ему стало известно, корабль скакал среди наступающей волны протонных импульсов, мощность щитов падала процент за процентом. Уилл распределял энергию между двигателями и щитом, заимствуя ее из систем жизнеобеспечения. Инерционная гравитация была отключена, все второстепенные системы были выключены, но каждый возвращенный процент мощности щита улетучивался каждый раз, когда очередной Имперский крейсер взрывался в непосредственной близости от них. Трехсот-шестидесяти градусное изображение потухло.

Выражение лица Уилла передавало его сосредоточенность. Его руки сжались на панели управления с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев, его ноги были расставлены для стабильности, единственное, что удерживало его на ногах, это магниты в его ботинках. Из-за отсутствия гравитации одежда и волосы Уилла больше не прилегали к телу, а в свете от одного единственного оставшегося голо-экрана, он, казалось, чуть ли не гоготал от ликования.

В углу голо-экрана искусственный интеллект рассчитывал дистанцию – одно число обозначало корабль, другое относилось к ближайшему Имперскому крейсеру. Число корабля было отрицательным и быстро уменьшалось; число крейсера приближалось к нулю.

Когда число корабля достигло числа минус ноль точка ноль один, на видеоэкране появилась ослепительная вспышка света от нескольких протонных импульсов, направленных в их сторону, которые пролетели мимо них в сторону крейсеров. Когда голо-экран восстановился от световой перегрузки, Уилл издал тихий, испуганный писк.

Мерлину потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Он был Повелителем Теней: яркий свет негативно на него действовал. Он чувствовал себя лишенным, опустошенным, слепым. В его ушах стояло жужжание, а в горле стоял комок, пока его зрение не восстановилось.

Ему было не свойственно пищать от удивления или страха, но если бы это было так, он бы издал звук схожий с тем, который издал Уилл мгновением раньше.

В нескольких сотнях тысяч километров у них впереди было семь пиратских кораблей, которые находились в безопасности своей территории. Все они были разных моделей и формы, размера и структуры, у каждого из них на носу было изображение Веселого Роджера, герб Клана был вычерчен в центре черепа. Пока они наблюдали эту картину, еще два корабля сбросили свои маскировочные щиты, по их поверхности прошла рябь, как от камня, брошенного в воду, и это было завораживающее зрелище, пока Мерлин не заметил, что у них из носа выдвинулись пушки и нацелились в их сторону.

\- Вот дрянь, - сказал Уилл.

Мимо них пролетела еще одна волна ослепительного света, отчего корабль содрогнулся: волна следовала за волной из торпед и лазеров, которые каким-то чудом _прошли мимо_ них.

Уилл коснулся голографического экрана и развернул его в сторону кормы, пока на нем не показалось то, что происходило сзади.

Имперцы потеряли четыре истребителя; еще несколько поспешно отходили в сторону, и у двух крейсеров была брешь в обшивке. Они поспешно отступали – Мерлин даже сказал бы _отчаянно_ – пока их не уничтожили окончательно.

Как только Имперцы отошли достаточно далеко, пираты прекратили огонь. Никто из них не пустился в погоню.

Мерлин с Уиллом обменялись долгими облегченными взглядами, которые быстро сменились встревоженными. Коммуникационная панель – то, что от нее осталось – слабо _пикнула_ , а затем разразилась потоком искр. Уилл скрестил руки и наградил Мерлина мрачным взглядом; Мерлин пожал плечами и коснулся носком ботинка обломков.

\- Как полагаешь, что им надо? – спросил Уилл.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - ответил Мерлин. Уилл вернул на место голо-экран, направив его обратно вперед, время от времени останавливаясь, увеличивая изображение и опять уменьшая его перед тем как продолжить. Корабли исчезали из поля зрения один за другим, пропадая, будто кто-то повернул выключатель. – Полагаю, что у тебя нет запасного коммуникатора?

Уилл сердито на него посмотрел.

Мерлин поднял руки в извиняющимся жесте.

\- Ну, похоже они уходят, - сказал Уилл, скрещивая руки и всматриваясь в видеоэкран. – Может они не заберут мой корабль.

\- Может твой корабль слишком раздолбан, чтобы его забирать, - предположил Мерлин. Уилл издал возмущенный звук.

\- И почему бы им не забрать этот великолепный корабль? Он отлично оснащен, у него куча причиндалов, и может управляться всего одним человеком. И если этим придуркам она не нужна… то кто в этом виноват? На ней не было ни царапины, пока не появился ты, - сказал Уилл, но в его тоне не было гнева. Он прищурившись посмотрел на голо-экран, увеличивая и уменьшая изображение, изучая оставшиеся корабли.

\- Это был всего лишь маячок, не больше, - огрызнулся Мерлин. – Они не могли использовать его в качестве носителя, чтобы запустить вирус…

Уилл махнул рукой, отмахиваясь от него.

\- Они, скорее всего, взломали внутреннюю сеть корабля. Это одна из их обычных тактик. Незаметно подобраться достаточно близко, подключиться к коммуникатору, перехватить систему корабля, забрать контроль. Они мастера удаленного пилотирования. Я слышал, что они способны забрать целый флот торговых кораблей и направить их в трюм большой баржи.

Мерлин долго мерил Уилла взглядом. Он скрестил руки.

Уилл был из Дома Теней, хоть и не был рожден в правящем роду. Он достаточно привык к неудобной тишине, чтобы игнорировать ее, но он, должно быть, почувствовал что-то в настроении Мерлина, потому что повернулся к нему.

\- Хорошо, возможно это была _не полностью_ твоя вина. Это было сказано в пылу момента, Эмс. Ты же знаешь, какого это, когда все идет наперекосяк.

Мерлин вспомнил задание на Курсе IV. Убить ничем не выделяющегося целителя, инсценировать самоубийство. Это было простой работой, и все, что могло пойти не так, пошло не так. Он был готов винить Килгарру; и он _уж точно_ винил Алатора. И после всего он ни на шаг не приблизился к тому, чтобы узнать кто разработал план, чтобы убить _его_ , но теперь у него было неплохое подозрение.

\- Как думаешь, что они делают? – спросил Уилл.

Осталось всего два корабля пиратов; остальные включили маскировку и, предположительно, продолжили свой путь.

\- О Боже мой. Ты же не думаешь, что они спорят, кому принадлежит добыча? – спросил Уилл. Он сделал шаг назад и активировал еще несколько голографических панелей, мрачно уставившись на уровень мощности двигателей. – Мне никаким образом не удастся свалить отсюда, не при этих параметрах. Потребуется час, может даже больше, чтобы двигатели зарядились на полную мощность. Возможно, я смогу отключить все ненужные системы и запустить прыжок БЧС…

\- Там два корабля. Ты можешь пробиться через них, - предложил Мерлин. Он встал у Уилла за спиной, всматриваясь в голо-экран.

Уилл цокнул языком.

\- Я об этом подумаю. Как только оснащу свою малышку некоторым оружием.

\- Еще раз, почему у тебя нет оружия?

Уилл смерил Мерлина таким взглядом, будто у того выросла вторая голова.

\- Я контрабандист, не боец, идиот. Потому что оружие замедлит ее, вот почему!

Мерлин пожал плечами. Он поднял руку к экрану и увеличил изображение двух кораблей, чтобы рассмотреть гербы на Веселом Роджере обоих. На одном был белый медведь с черным контуром, который стоял на задних лапах, а его передние, были сложены по бокам. На втором был…

Мерлин прикусил язык, чтобы не фыркнуть. Возможно, вся эта ситуация была его виной. Именно он активировал пиратский маячок, и этот маячок принадлежал одному особому пирату. Тому самому пирату, которого Мерлин собирался найти. Который в данный момент может находиться на блестящем корабле, который как раз разворачивался в их сторону.

Он уставился на золотого дракона в центре Веселого Роджера, пытаясь определить, что чувствует. Его внутренности сжались от мрачного предчувствия, по животу распространился жар.

Белый свет моргнул в их сторону с корабля Пендрагонов. Он быстро моргал в определенной последовательности, пока Мерлин не опознал код.

\- Они, должно быть, поняли, что наш коммуникатор выведен из строя, - сказал Уилл, подняв руку в воздух, чтобы переключит экран на перевод с азбуки Морзе.

ЗАГЛУШИТЕ ДВИГАТЕЛИ. ГОТОВТЕСЬ К ВЫСАДКЕ.

Мерлин и Уилл несколько секунд смотрели на повторяющееся сообщение, пока Уилл не вздохнул раздраженно и не сказал:

\- Вот дрянь.

\- Спроси их, какой Клан предъявляет права, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Ты серьезно? – выражение лица Уилла неожиданно посветлело. – О, я вижу, о чем ты думаешь. Начать драку, выгадать нам время, чтобы ускользнуть…

Мерлин молча покачал головой.

Выражение лица Уилла помрачнело.

\- Серьезно? Хочешь пойти с ними?

Мерлин резко кивнул. Когда Уилл не пошевелился, чтобы передать сообщение, Мерлин сделал ему знак, чтобы начинал.

Через несколько минут пришел ответ.

ОБСУЖДАЕТСЯ.

\- Другими словами, если мы ткнем их острой палкой в бок, они ударят в ответ, - сказал Уилл, с надеждой посмотрев на Мерлина. – Мне не нравится мысль оказаться на месте каната в игре с перетягиванием, и если у одного из них появится свежая идея разделить мой корабль пополам, я сам запущу самоуничтожение.

\- А что случилось с идеей тянуть волынку в течении часа, а затем рвануть в неизвестность? – спросил Мерлин.

\- Потенциальная выгода от торговли с пиратами, если все пойдет по плану, - сказал Уилл, бросив в его сторону усмешку. – Моя репутация взлетит до небес. Я буду богат…

\- Или мертв, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Или это, но я буду богат, - ответил Уилл. Он повернул голову в сторону голо-экрана. – Что мне сказать им?

\- Скажи им… - Мерлин тряхнул головой и отпихнул Уилла в сторону. Он ввел ответ.

ПРЕИМУЩЕСТВО У ПЕНДРАГОНА. СОМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ ЕСЛИ НЕ ПЕНДРАГОН.

\- Я шутил, когда говорил о самоуничтожении, - сказал Уилл, обеспокоенно посмотрев на него.

Мерлин склонился к нему и обнял Уилл за плечи.

\- А я нет.


	10. Глава Х

_Место: Королевская Планета Пиратов, Пиратское космическое пространство_

Выборы нового Короля пиратов не должны были занимать столько времени. Протоколы были просты и прямы. Король умирает или отказывается от трона. Созывается совет всех Кланов. Лицо, созвавшее совет, начинает голосование. Голоса подсчитываются. Если не ясен фаворит, открывается период дискуссий и переговоров перед вторым голосованием.

Этот процесс повторяется столько раз, сколько необходимо, пока не появляется ясного решения и новый Король не назван.

Каким-то образом Олафу стало известно о смерти Короля, и он созвал совет раньше Артура, вырвав контроль у того из рук.

Совет прибыл, в знак скорби на их левых бицепсах была повязана черная повязка. Они кивнули Артуру и выразили свои соболезнования. Они сели на места, когда Олаф призвал совет к порядку, и привлек внимание к причине этого собрания – будто всем и так она не была известна.

Олаф сразу же прервался на обед.

Этот обед длился несколько часов.  Совет был созван вновь, и первый пункт в списке Олафа был открыт. Было назначено голосование.

Совет согласился на отсрочку в несколько дней, чтобы воздать должное внимание похоронам Утера Пендрагона.

Впрочем, им никого не удалось обмануть. Это была явная попытка выгадать время, чтобы каждый Клан мог разложить все по полочкам, потребовать оплату долгов и пригрозить кое-кому – в зависимости от обстоятельств – чтобы заполучить для себя несколько лишних голосов.

Артуру, занятому подготовкой похорон, удалось поговорить с несколькими Кланами и заручится их поддержкой – но не их голосами. Если этот ход со стороны Олафа не был тайной попыткой удостовериться, что Артуру не удастся стать серьезным конкурентом в погоне за троном, тогда Артур был слепым трехногим козлом.

Он даже не мог обвинить Олафа в том, что тот подставил его. Олаф _предупреждал_ его.

Осторожный ублюдок.

Ответ на вопрос, как Олафу удалось так быстро созвать совет, был найден, когда Ланс обнаружил запись с камеры, на корой Олаф встречался с одним из Королевских Стражей вскоре после атаки. Звуковая дорожка подтвердила, что произошел обмен информацией, оплата серебряным Стерлингом за усилия Стража.

 _Конечно же_ , Олаф встретился со Стражем в публичном месте, где каждое его движение и слово было записано для отчетности. _Конечно же_. А теперь у Олафа имелось правдоподобная отговорка своей причастности к убийству. Артур даже не мог использовать видео против Олафа, не после того, как Страж был найден и признался в том, что держал Олафа в курсе действий Утера, и что Олафу было уже несколько недель известно о болезни Утера.

Артур глубже зарылся в кресло и потер пульсирующую вену над бровью.  Погребение его отца состоялось более системной недели назад, и совет еще даже не затронул тему прав преемственности.

\- Давайте проясним нерешенные дела, - предложил Олаф. – Что вы предпочитаете на обед? – спросил Олаф. – Я считаю, что нас не слишком беспокоит, что закажет Клан Долманон, пока Клан Долманон платит, - сообщил Олаф.

Каждый глава клана изобразил задумчивость и подыграл ему. Артуру с трудом удалось удержать порыв удариться лбом об стол.

Были голосования. Было еще больше голосований.

За все то время, которое Артур провел отсиживая себе зад, прислушиваясь к дискуссиям вокруг себя, главы Кланов каждый час получали сообщения – либо посредством планшетов, либо когда один из их подчиненных заходил в помещение, чтобы что-то нашептать им на ухо. Леон заходил уже не раз. Персиваль как минимум два раза. Еще несколько раз появлялся Ланс.

Артуру чертовски хорошо было известно, что происходил обмен информацией. Он знал, какие кланы вступили в сотрудничество, чтобы проголосовать за другой Клан. Он знал, кто выдвинет свою кандидатуру, если им удастся сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Артур уже решил для себя, что пока сам не станет серьезным кандидатом, он будет сохранять ничью, отдавая свой голос за одного, и используя голос своего отца для другого.

Хотя, подобная ситуация так и не наступила. Как не удивительно, никто не спешил приступить к голосованию.

Внимание совета было направлено в другое русло. Казалось, что они избегают голосования, пока не станет ясно, какова картина на границе пиратской территории.  В буферной зоне неподконтрольного космоса было замечено увеличение в количестве Имперских крейсеров. Тем Кланам, которые отправились на Имперскую территорию, пришлось прервать свои визиты; просто было слишком рискованно направляться за добычей в ту сторону, когда казалось, что весь _флот_ Имперского Конгломерата собрался ступить на территорию пиратов.

Экран планшета Артура вспыхнул. Он поднял его и прочел сообщение.

 _Мы прибыли, с гостем_.

Трое пиратов, сидящих рядом, подняли свои планшеты и бросили в сторону Артура злые взгляды, будто было неподобающим то, что он получил свежие новости, а они нет.

Артур прикоснулся к панели, стирая сообщение.  Программы, установленные Лансом на планшет, убедятся в том, что сообщение нельзя восстановить, но об этом не стоило беспокоиться. Его люди старались оставлять самые загадочные сообщения; с заметками, которые ничего не будут значить для кого бы то ни было кроме Артура, или бессмысленные записки, только подтверждающие то, что они обсуждали ранее при личной встрече.

Именно Элиан несколько дней назад зашел, чтобы прошептать Артуру на ухо: _Помнишь старого доброго Ниала? Он вернулся_. Артур чуть не выскочил из кресла, пока Элиан не прошипел, что _Экскалибур_ вернется только через несколько дней.

Артур проигнорировал понимающую усмешку Элиана и  озадаченные взгляды глав Кланов, стараясь сдержать нейтральное выражение лица на протяжении оставшегося собрания. Единственным утешением, доступным ему, были нескончаемые собрания – сухие и скучные до чертиков, но все еще требовавшие его полного внимания, если он не хотел, чтобы его застали врасплох.

Но теперь, великолепный безымянный ассасин Артура был _здесь_. Судя по всему, он прибыл по собственной воле, загнанный на территорию пиратов эскадроном Имперских крейсеров. Артур в равной степени хотел знать, почему КорпКопы охотятся за ним, и почему этот человек добровольно вернулся _к нему_.

Артур дождался, пока текущая дискуссия о территории Кланов стихнет, и когда его ближайший сосед получит сообщение, а затем громко прочистил горло и встал. Разговоры стихли почти мгновенно, все одновременно потянулись к тому оружию, которое у них было при себе, и все главы Кланов уставились на него.

Выражение лица Олафа было озабоченным.

\- Я уверен, что не от чьего внимания не ускользнуло, что мы затронули темы дискуссии, которые требуют вмешательства Короля, - сказал Артур, замолчав, чтобы встретиться со всеми взглядами, и протянув паузу, пока каждый из них, один за другим, не опустил взгляда. – И, принимая во внимание частоту входящих сообщений, полученных присутствующими здесь сегодня глав Кланов, я уверен, что сейчас не время _маяться дурью_.

Артур припас Олафа напоследок, многозначительно склонив голову. Олаф ответил на это безразличным пожатием плеч, даже посмев приподнять бровь и издевательски усмехнуться, как бы говоря: _конечно же именно ты смог все понять, жаль только, что уже слишком поздно_. Артур поборол порыв зажмуриться, сжать зубы, сжать руки в кулаки, спустить с поводка свою ярость и бросится на этого человека через стол, чтобы задушить его. Если бы он задумался, если бы он просто обращал бы внимание на других глав Кланов, а не бегал по Имперскому космосу в поисках кого-нибудь, чего-нибудь, да _чего угодно_ , что могло бы спасти его отца, возможно тогда Артур гораздо раньше сложил бы вместе все кусочки головоломки. А теперь было слишком поздно. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если он сейчас обвинит Олафа в пособничестве против Короля, против Кланов, против _пиратов_ , если учесть, что у Артура нет ничего кроме догадок и совпадений.

\- Некоторым из вас может и нравится просиживать задницы, пока Имперский Конгломерат переступает границу, и предъявляет требования на нашу территорию. Мне же это совсем не нравится. – Артур окинул комнату быстрым взглядом. – Наступает война, джентльмены и дамы. Я собираюсь находиться на палубе флагмана Пендрагонов на передовой, и я собираюсь стать первым, кто разгонит этих Синих и будет наблюдать, как они побегут словно трусы, коими они и являются.

Среди Кланов раздались одобрительные восклицания, пираты склонились вперед, чтобы ударить кулаками по столу. Олаф откинулся в своем кресле, его губы растянулись в подобострастной улыбке, и он развел руки, как бы предлагая Артуру продолжить его представление.

Артур не мог избавиться от мысли, что направляется прямиком в ловушку.  Если он остановится сейчас, то будет выглядеть как трусливый глупец. Он медленно двинулся вперед.

\- На данный момент нас более сотни Кланов, каждый из которых обладает бесстрашным флотом. Каждый капитан в Имперском батальоне будет дрожать в своих ботинках при виде Клана со своими флагманами, который поджидает их. Но там, на границы поджидает не горсточка кораблей.  Это не солдаты, которые ожидают за линией знака, что путь свободен. Это целый военный флот Имперского Конгломерата – численностью в полмиллиона, и еще несколько миллионов в резерве. Я не сомневаюсь, что там множество членного Белого Легиона, которые _только и ждут_ , чтобы подойти достаточно близко для того, чтобы  устроить резню.

В помещении наступило временное затишье; даже мужественное выражение лица Олафа дрогнуло.

\- Никто из нас не в состоянии выстоять в одиночку, не в наступающей войне, - сказал Артур, позволив в свой тон пробраться намеку: _и вы еще большие глупцы, если попытаетесь_. – И вы будете одни, даже если у вас справа и слева будет по Клану, потому что ни один Клан не примет приказа от другого, даже если это только предупреждение о том, что к ним через нос корабля пробивается Булавочник.

Артур замолчал, позволив своим словам осесть. Последовало несколько нервных улыбок, по крайней мере одно чистосердечное отрицание, но никто из пиратов не стал спорить с правдой. Они были рождены и воспитаны жуликами и разбойниками. В их природе не было взаимодействия, не когда в основе их общества лежали соперничество и прибыль. Кланы, может быть, и выглядят всесильными, когда выстроены в линию по свою сторону границы лицом к Имперцам, но как только запущен первый выстрел, битва превратиться в кучу малу, и пираты начнут проигрывать, быстро превращаясь в мазки крови на поверхности космоса.

\- Это не та битва, которую нам удастся выиграть без Короля. Нет той войны, во время которой нам удастся остаться сильными без Короля. Для Кланов нет будущего, если мы не объединимся под началом Короля.

Артур склонился над столом, кулаки уперлись в стол, и прямо посмотрел на Олафа. Олаф больше не улыбался. Веселость покинула его взгляд. Его взгляд стал отстраненным, на щеках проступил румянец.  

\- Полагаю, что ты прав, - сказал он тихо. Он не смотрел по сторонам, но он чувствовал, что настроение в помещении изменилось, что другие Кланы заметили ярость, кипящую у Артура под кожей. – Есть важные аспекты, которые мы должны обсудить, но я не понимаю, как сезон сбора урожая, до которого еще несколько месяцев, и то кто получит свою долю варева клана Ланин, может быть важнее угрозы _всему нашему существованию_.

Медленно, очень медленно Олаф опустил руки. Он выпрямился в своем кресле. Он склонился вперед, поставил локти на стол, сплел пальцы. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Артур перебил его.

\- Традиции и так уже были нарушены, когда преемственность не была решена _немедленно_ , - сказал Артур. – Так я опять нарушу традиции. Я назначаю голосование. Назначьте кого-нибудь Королем.

ооООоо

Как и ожидалось, первый созыв голосования был встречен стойким сопротивлением со стороны Олафа, который сделал слабую попытку отложить его, пока не были рассмотрены все пункты списка. В своей спешке выдвинуть свою кандидатуру, каждый пират – включая Артура – номинировали себя.

А затем, вспомнив, что был еще один дополнительный голос, и этот голос после смерти его отца принадлежал Артуру, каждый пират с трепетом повернулся в сторону Артура.

Ему нужен был только один голос, чтобы занять трон. Один голос, чтобы вырваться вперед остальных. Но если он собирался править пиратами в качестве их Короля и использовать их, чтобы захватить Империю, ему было необходимо, чтобы они были на его стороне. Использовать дополнительный голос, который достался ему от отца, было неправильным выходом.

\- Я придерживаю голос Короля, - сказал Артур. За его заявлением последовала опустошающая тишина. Тишина, наполненная неприкрытым удивлением и приподнятыми бровями. – Голосуйте снова… за того, за кем вы хотите последовать, а не за свои раздувшиеся эго.

Второе голосование последовало тем же путем. Число номинантов сократилось вдвое; каждое имя в голосовании получило по крайней мере по два голоса. Артур был удивлен, что Леди Гвеневра из Клана Леодегрейс отдала свой голос ему.

Гвен возглавила Клан после того, как ее отец был убит в атаке на станцию в неподконтрольном космосе, и собрала раздробленный Клан и сделала из него технологическую грозу. Ее пираты были лучшими среди хакеров и электронных манипуляторов в этой части вселенной – они были настолько хороши, что Кланы с радостью рисковали своими секретами, доверяя Клану Леодегрейс защиту своих сетей. Из всех членов совета пиратов, у Гвен были самые высокие шансы быть выбранной на трон.

Ланс, муж Гвен, был человеком Артура, но Артур не сомневался, кому принадлежит истинная преданность Ланса. То что Гвен проголосовала за _Артура_ , когда сама держала все Кланы пиратов за яйца, говорило о многом, и это не ускользнуло от внимания совета.

Голосование зашло в очередной тупик, так как каждый номинант получил по два голоса. И опять Артур не воспользовался голосом отца.

\- Снова, - нарушил последовавшею тишину Артур. – И подумайте _хорошенько_. Кто-нибудь из вас знает, что значит быть Королем? Вы не можете отдавать предпочтение своему Клану, так как в таком случае вас свергнут. Вы не можете бить уверены в том, что ваш Клан будет следовать вашим решениям. Вам придется пресмыкаться и заключать сделки, чтобы заручиться поддержкой союзников, и вам придется с радостью поцеловать своего заклятого врага в зад, только чтобы он позволил вам пройти по территории своего Клана.

\- Тогда готовься, - усмехаясь сказал Ценред, кинув в сторону Артура свою монету. Та прокатилась по столу и замерла, громко брякнув.  – Всегда хотел, чтобы ты облизал мне зад.

\- Спускай штаны и наклонись, - сказал Артур, пытаясь не слишком шокировано смотреть на монету перед собой. Он знал, что это единичный случай, что Ценред как всегда противоречил сам себе, и что это не потому, что не его Ценред желал видеть на троне, а определенно только себя. – Так чего же ты ждешь? Я не собираюсь все делать сам. Тебе придется встретить меня на середине.

Это вызвало смешки и задало тон голосованию, потому что стали известны разные жалкие ссоры. Монеты залетали по столу, пока новый подсчет не показал, что у Олафа и Баярда было по шесть голосов, хотя они были наименьше любимыми Кланами, а остальные монеты были разделены между оставшимися. У Артура было пять монет – Ценред, Один, Тристан, Анис, плюс Гвен, которая бросила свою монету сопроводив ее извиняющейся улыбкой и пожатием плеч, будто говоря _я ничего не имею против тебя_.

За столом преобладали холодные головы, и большинство монет было либо сохранено для себя, либо стратегически брошено, чтобы никто не смог вырваться вперед. Когда Олаф сохранил свой голос для себя, вырвавшись вперед, Артур бросил свой голос Баярду, который уже в шутку обменялся голосами с Годвином.

Голосование закончилось ничьей, каждый из них мрачно осознал, что голос, который Артур придерживал, опять не был отдан. Пираты осознали, что могли получить Олафа или Баярда в качестве Короля, и если исходить из кислых выражений на их лицах, это была не очень приятная перспектива.

Голоса были распределены и заверены. Пираты вернулись на свои места. Последовала напряженная тишина, во время которой каждый пират взвешивал свои варианты и пытался найти ответы в ладонях своих рук. Несколько разговоров на пониженных тонах продлились всего несколько секунд – короткое подтверждение сотрудничества ради будущих голосов – и настроение упало с веселого до напряженного.

Артур начал вставать, чтобы назначить еще одно голосование, когда Митиан опередила его. Она не была самой низкой или занимала меньшее положение среди пиратов в комнате, но она определенно была из тех, кто имел вес, и все взгляды мгновенно обратились к ней.

\- Давайте будем честны сами с собой. Не у каждого из нас имеются опыт и полномочия, которые могут гарантировать трон. Все, поднимите свои руки, - сказала она. Она подняла свою и приподняла бровь, когда кто-то сразу не последовал ее примеру. – Опустите руку те, кто никогда не выводил свой корабль на Имперскую территорию.

Послышалось ворчание, но несколько рук упали. Среди них была и Гвен, которой Митиан послала извиняющийся взгляд. Гвен мягко улыбнулась и пожала плечами; всем было известно, что Клан Леодегрейс были тяжеловесами в своей специальности.

\- …и кто вернулся без добычи, - добавила Митиан. Еще несколько рук упали; последовали удивленные фырканье и поддразнивания вокруг стола. Вспыхнуло несколько горячих нравов, но до обмена ударами не дошло.

\- Те, кто никогда не командовал больше чем одним кораблем, отправляясь на дело на территорию Империи, опуститеруки, - сказалаМитиан. Ещенесколькорукупали. Последовавшее молчание было довольно многозначительным, но Митиан продолжила как ни в чем не бывало. – Те кто никогда не вступал в битву с Синими, опустите руки.

Последовал момент тишины, но еще больше рук опустилось.

\- Если вы не участвовали в драке с КорпКопами на космодроме, опустите руки, - сказала Митиан. Онаопустиласвою.

\- А как это относится к делу? – кто-то прокричал.

\- Если вы никогда не видели лица противника, то на что вы годны? – огрызнулась Митиан. – Это подготовленные солдаты… одно дело обладать достаточной огневой мощью, чтобы взорвать Имперский военный корабль, но совсем другое, если есть только вы и они, и они приставили дуло к вашему виску.

\- Правильно! _Правильно!_ – сказал кто-то из пиратов, барабаня по столу.

\- На скольких из вас нападали Булавочники? – спросила Митиан.

Еще больше рук упало.

\- Сколько из вас не вступало в бой с Белым Легионом? Потому что вам отлично известно, что нам предстоит схлестнуться не только с КорпКопами. Там будут эти Элитные ублюдки со своей отличной броней и навыками, безмозглые автоматы, которые следуют приказам не задавая вопросов, и кто придут, чтобы загнать свои пистолеты нам в задницы даже если мы сбросим им на головы чертовы бомбы, - сказала Митиан.

Вдруг и так сокращенное число уменьшилось наполовину. Рука Артура уже затекла, и ее стало покалывать из-за того, что он так долго держал ее на весу.

\- Ты дрался с ними? – спросил Ценред, приподняв бровь. Его рука тоже была поднята, но, казалось, он удивлен тем, что Артур все еще в игре. – Когда?

\- Не так давно, - спокойно сказал Артур, чувствуя что еще больше пар глаз сосредоточились на нем. – Мы были в Имперском космосе, похищали круизный лайнер, чтобы прикрыть то, что забираем целителя. КорпКопы поджидали нас. В наш корабль были запущены Булавочники. Трио бычныхс олдата Белого Легиона, один Элита.

Никто не произнес ни слова.

\- Чушь, - быстро сказал Ценред. – Чушь. Ты бы рассказал нам об этом, если бы…

\- Может я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, - ровно сказал Артур. – Вы бываете хуже торговок рыбой. Вы бы начали спрашивать, что _Экскалибур_ делал на деле, а я не мог позволить, чтобы всем стало известно, что мой отец болен, не так ли? Ему было не обязательно иметь дело с вашим дерьмом, и, по правде говоря, мне тоже.

Никто ничего не сказал. По крайней мере один кандидат опустил руку. Он пробормотал что-то похожее на _полагаю, это не считается, если я просто видел Булавочника в бинокль_ , и его сосед  сильно ударил его локтем.

\- Если твой отец неважно себя чувствовал, возможно, следовало собрать совет? – предложил Олаф. Его акулья улыбка вернулась, и он склонил голову, выказывая интерес хищника, пытающегося определить, будет ли эта конкретная добыча вкусной. – Это твоя обязанность, чтобы…

\- Чтобы что? – перебил его Артур, не желая позволять Олафу накалять обстановку. – Подвергать сомнению его решения? Выказывать недоверие? Созвать совещание, чтобы дискредитировать Короля, свергнуть его, назначить голосование? Это все хорошо, но ты кое о чем забываешь. Мой отец приказал мне держать это в секрете. Тот же приказ он отдал моим людям. И ни одно слово не просочилось наружу, потому что, в отличие от некоторых, я _умею подчиняться своему королю_.

Олаф вскочил на ноги, пистолет в руке. Пират слева от него ударил руку Олафа об стол. Артур толкнул двух членов совета, находящихся на линии огня, и все трое рухнули на пол.

Импульсный разряд проделал дыру в стене у него за спиной.

Артур вскочил на ноги, оружие в руке. Он был не единственным. Каждый пират достал оружие, направив его на кого-то другого. Пират, находящийся рядом с Олафом, держался за лицо, кровь сочилась сквозь его пальцы.

Пистолет Олафа был наставлен на Артура.

\- Король, который хранит секреты от своих подданных, не является Королем, - сказал Олаф. Онповелдуломсвоегобластера.

\- А какие секреты хранишь ты, Олаф? – спросил Артур. Он с легкостью сделал шаг в сторону; никто не стоял у него на пути. Все отошли в сторону, пытаясь не попасть под обстрел Олафа. – Почему ты не следуешь традициям? Почему первым пунктом в твоем списке было не голосование за лидерство? Почему ты _тянул_ _время_?

Несколько пистолетов были направлены на Олафа. Олаф не показал вида, что заметил это.

\- Почему ты находился в покоях своего отца? Кактудапопалассасин? ДорогойАртур, какпогибтвойотец? Может череда лекарей и целителей, которых ты приводил к постели Короля, выполняла твое желание и подрывала его здоровье? Может твой дорогой целитель дал тебе яд, чтобы подкосить его? Может ты удерживал его, пока ассасин убивал его?

Несколько пистолетов были направлены на Артура. Артур проигнорировал их.

\- Каким образом тебе стало известно, что нужно встретиться со Стражем Короля? Что ты делал на территории дворца? Может ты ждал новостей об атаке?

Еще больше пистолетов было направлено на Олафа.

\- Где _ты_ был, Артур? Почему тебе потребовалось так много времени, чтобы созвать совет? Почему никто  не получил от тебя ни слова, пока это уже не было сделано?

Пара пистолетов была направлена на Артура.

Остальные целились в сторону дверей. Артур рискнул бросить туда взгляд, но когда увидел, что внимание Олафа было направлено туда же, он развернулся на месте.

За дверью были слышны звуки боя, шорох схватки, тихие звуки ударов тел, падающих на пол.

Последовало мгновение тишины. Отдаленные крики.

Двери распахнулись, показав угрожающую и не предвещающую ничего хорошего тьму.

Невозможно было сказать, кто выстрелил первым, но одно было ясно: пистолет Артура все еще был направлен на Олафа. Пистолет Олафа был нацелен на Артура.

Они оба мерили друг друга оценивающими взглядами. Если Артуру удастся  доказать причастность Олафа к смерти Короля, Клан Соммерлунд лишится главы, его престиж упадет, его влияние развеется, как дым под действием ветра. Но Артур не сможет ничего доказать, если Олаф будет мертв, если не останется никого, кто сможет ответить на вопросы.

А Олаф… Олафу нужна была смерть Артура. Если он сговорился с Конгломератом, если он разработал план прибытия и проникновения в их ряды Белого Легиона, если он заплатил страже самого Короля, чтобы они на секунду отвели взгляд, чтобы ассасин – или ассасины – могли бы проскользнуть…

Если ему было известно кем _на самом деле_ был Артур…

Артур увидел, как глаза Олафа сузились, дуло его пистолета слегка приподнялось, и он немедленно нырнул под стол, скользнув по полу, пока не врезался в кресло. Взрыв потряс комнату, расширяя дыру, которая и так уже находилась в стене за его спиной, поджигая часть стола и ближайшие занавески.

Шум от громоподобного огня, жужжание лазерных выстрелов, взрывная сила металлических пуль, которые некоторые предпочитали использовать на поверхности планеты – это все резко смолкло. Послышался звук разбегающихся ног. Кто-то – похоже на Ценреда – закричал.

И Артур смотрел, как пара ног, закутанная в развевающуюся мантию, прошла мимо как ни в чем не бывало, будто только что пираты не палили в каждого, кто зашел в помещение совета через открытые двери. Человек воспользовался опрокинутым креслом как ступенькой и взошел на стол – не было слышно звука шагов, стол даже не скрипнул под его весом – и…

Тишина.

Артур выкатился из своего укрытия, и осторожно поднялся на ноги. Комната была погружена в хаос. Кресла были перевернуты, мебель была либо уничтожена, либо сдвинута в места. Занавеси были разодраны, одна из них успела сгореть до того, как меры безопасности активировались и незаметно потушили огонь. Даже большой круглый стол стоял косо; круг был деформирован, вишневое дерево почернело от импульсного выстрела. Стены были вогнуты, либо в них наблюдались большие сквозные дыры; выстрелы были поглощены укрепленными панелями, защищающими остальную часть дворца.

Пираты собрались комнате группками вокруг стола, который стал олицетворением неполной планетарной луны с рваными краями и глубокими кратерами. Несколько глав Кланов посмотрели на Артура и кивнули ему; другие слегка ошеломленно осматривали помещение. Несколько пиратов были ранены во время перестрелки, но, принимая во внимания их природную жестокость, Артур был удивлен, что _больше_ людей не было серьезно ранено.

Или убито.

Персиваль и Гвейн стояли у вход ас оружием в руках. С ними был еще один человек, худощавый, с длинными завязанными сзади волосами, белая рубашка распахнута у горла, тяжелые магнитные ботинки, импульсная винтовка положена на плечо. Еще несколько человек толпились в коридоре за ними, но не торопились ничего предпринимать, разве только вытягивали шеи, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит.

Артур зачехлил свое оружие.

 _Ниал_ – у Артура в голове раздалось эхо слов Морганы, напомнив ему, что ему было известно, что ассасин был _Эмрисом_ – стоял в середине стола, расставив ноги на ширину плеч, плечи напряжены. Его оружием был модифицированный WalterPK-90cs, дуло затерто до состояния, когда оно больше не отражало света, прицел направлен на Олафа.

Оружие Олафа было нацелено на Эмриса, выражение лица его было мрачным и взволнованным. Он застыл на месте, прокручивая в голове решения, задаваясь вопросами, которые всем остальным были отлично слышны: _должен ли я выстрелить в него? Выстрелит ли он в меня первым? Что произойдет, если я выстрелю?_

Артур вернул взгляда на ассасина – _своего_ , Артур это знал, потому что заявил права на _Эмриса_ , воспользовавшись глупой пиратской лазейкой – и позволил себе полюбоваться видом. На нем был длинный черный плащ, пояс переходил в достаточно длинную юбку, чтобы та касалась пола. Капюшон был поднят и закрывал голову, тень падала, закрывая его лицо.

Под плащом на нем была легкая броня. Перчаткинаруках. Черныесапогидоколена. Угольно-черные леггинсы, усиленные сетью из нановолокна и черными ремнями. Схожая туника была украшена черными перекрещивающимися ремнями, удерживающими оружие, которое казалось затененным, даже спрятанным.

На тунике был знак, еще более черные линии на полуночно черной ткани. Символ был знаком Артуру, даже с учетом того, что он никогда раньше не мог его видеть.

Артур спокойно поднял кресло и поставил его на место. Он медленно опустился в него, начиная говорить.

\- Ты спросил меня, почему я сразу же не созвал совет. Ответ должен быть очевиден, Олаф. _Мой отец умер_. Как бы мы не были закалены боями, насколько бы шутливыми нас не считали, мы далеко не бессердечны. Конечно же, ты бы дал человеку несколько часов, чтобы предаться скорби.

\- Конечно же, - кто-то согласился. Артур бросил взгляд через стол. Годвин медленно пододвигался ближе, рука на рукоятке зачехленного пистолета, взгляд направлен на ассасина, стоящего на столе без движения. ОдинизпиратовподнялкреслодляГодвина. Годвин сел. – Разве на случай подобной несчастливой случайности не предусмотрены послабления?

Еще один человек прочистил горло.

\- Есть… да, предусмотрены. – Джеффри медленно подошел к столу. Он провел руками по груди, разглаживая складки на своей вышитой рубашке. – Такого не случалось… какое-то время.  Я не могу вспомнить точную дату. Принимая во внимание обстоятельства смертей большинства прошлых Королей, это, что понятно, редкий случай.

Несколько пиратов рассмеялись. Королям было больше свойственно умирать от рук убийц, проиграв в дуэли, во время рейда, в котором участвуют большинство Кланов, или во время боя, чем в своих постелях. Отравление и медленные смерти не были средствами пиратов, хотя это и не было неслыханным.

Один и Баярд присоединились к ним за столом, держась подальше от ассасина, который все еще держал Олафа под прицелом. Спустя мгновение Гвен и еще несколько человек тоже сели, склонившись вперед, чтобы видеть Джеффри, потому что у того было особое выражение, когда он рассказывал длинную историю прежде чем коснуться основной идеи.

\- Это было постановлено во времена правления Короля Мериана, бывшего членом Клана Соммерлунд, который подцепил болезнь, у которой не было известного лекарства, что если прямой наследник так же является членом совета, ему полагается период в тридцать дней, чтобы оплакать своего родственника. На этот период совет распускается, пока не созывается вновь главой Клана для выборов нового Короля.

Артур не произнес ни слова. Он отметил, что пистолет Олафа слегка задрожал. Но, темнеменее, оружиеассасинаоставалосьстабильно.

 - Таким образом все права до сих пор принадлежат Пендрагону, и ни одно из решений, принятых за последние шесть дней недействительны? – Артур не очень хорошо знал заговорившего, но Борсу было свойственно на собраниях сидеть и не встревать, вступая в разговор только чтобы попросить что-нибудь уточнить.

\- Именно так, - сказал Джеффри.

Борс многозначительно посмотрел на Артура, но Артур не смог определить, что тот думает.

\- Ну что же. Какая приятная трата времени, - сказал Алинед. Он тяжело опустился в кресло во главе стола, поставив локти на поверхность стола. – Нам опять придется прослушать лекцию Пеллинора по дополнительной разработке маскировочной технологии? Не знаю как вы, но у меня до сих пор голова кругом.

\- Эй, - сказал Пеллинор, напрягшись. Он протащил по полу кресло, поставил его и сел. – Позволь напомнить, что Конгломерат достаточно продвинулся в модификации своих сенсоров, чтобы быть в состоянии засечь нас…

\- Мы _знаем_ , - вяло сказал Аредиан, драматично закатив глаза. – Серьезно, неужели нам опять так уж необходимо проходить через это?

\- Может в таком случае заключим пакт? Кто бы не был назван Королем, он соглашается с тем, что все решения, принятые за последние шесть дней, законны? – предложила Гвен.

\- Я согласен, - сказал Баярд. – Поднимите руки, мальчики?

Все подняли руки, кроме Олафа.

\- Олаф? Чтоскажешь? Это либо единогласное решение, либо нет, - сказал Баярд. Губы Баярда раздвинулись в усмешке; Артур подумал, что он получает от этого слишком много удовольствия.

Капля пота стекла у Олафа по виску. Очень медленно, не отрывая взгляда от человека, стоящего на столе, он поднял руку, соглашаясь.

\- Тогда решено, - сказал Годвин. Он склонился вперед, казалось, он слегка осмелел, так как больше не бросал встревоженных взглядов на ассасина на столе. – Тогда все права у Пендрагона. Тридцать дней, и мы изберем нового короля.

\- Двадцать четыре, - сказал Один, который как всегда прикапывался к деталям. – Прошло шесть дней. У него осталось двадцать четыре дня.

Последовала долгая пауза. Артур выпрямился – малейшее движение привлекло внимание каждого пирата в комнате, не считая Олафа.

\- Благодарю, - сказал он.- Ваше сострадание, каким бы странным и неожиданным оно…

\- Оставляет неприятный привкус на языке, не так ли? – спросил кто-то в дальнем конце комнаты.

\- Именно, - сказал Артур, позволив намеку на улыбку растянуть губы. – Но не смотря на это, ваши чувства оценены по достоинству.

Последовали кивки от тех, кто сидел ближе всего к нему.

Артур прочистил горло и продолжил.

\- Как бы мне не хотелось воспользоваться этими двадцатью четырьмя днями, чтобы разобраться с делами отца, но Имперский Конгломерат дышит нам в спины. Мы не можем себе позволить ждать двадцать четыре дня.. двадцать четыре дня плюс еще сколько-то… чтобы выбрать Короля. Исторически подтверждено, что мы действуем не лучшим образом, когда отправляемся на войну без Короля.

\- Мы бежим как трусы, вот что мы делаем, - сказал кто-то. Артуру стало интересно кто; голос принадлежал тому же человеку, который высказался на тему пиратских соболезнований и плохого привкуса.

Толпа в комнате, должно быть, подумала то же самое, потому что люди расступились, пока не показался заговоривший человек. У него были вьющиеся волосы, подстриженные на уровне подбородка и зачесанные назад, несколько светлых прядей выскользнули из-под ленты, которая должна была скоро совсем развязаться. Его губы были плотно сжаты, но это, почему-то, придавало ему издевательский вид. У него были светлые серо-зеленые глаза.

На нем был изумрудный плащ с серебряными пуговицами, воротник был поднят. Его темно-коричневые брюки были перетянуты ремнями с оружием, а грудь пересекал ремень с метательными ножами. Знак на его груди состоял из перевитых восьмерок – бесконечность в бесконечности – которые обвивались вокруг единственного вяза.

Бывший Клан Игрейн Пендрагон был представлен Тристаном Дюбуа, непокорным сыном, который провел много времени на дальних космических просторах, изучая и расширяя территорию пиратов, который считался мертвым, пока несколько лет назад не вернулся за стол совета с множеством звездных карт новых планетарных систем и историями о небывалых богатствах. Он редко появлялся на собраниях – эта обязанность обычно ложилась на плечи несговорчивого дяди Артура Агравейна, который приходился Тристану младшим братом – но Артур не мог не обрадоваться тому, что сегодня Тристан пришел сам, хотя и не был близко с ним знаком.

\- Трусы, потому что ими мы и являемся, никто из нас не стремиться выйти вперед, когда на кону наши головы, - сказал Тристан. – Мы бежим. Потому что именно этим мы и занимаемся. Мы рады устроить облаву, когда у нас все преимущества на руках, но бежим поджав хвост, когда все против нас. И мы рады прикрываться Королем потому что, когда все идет наперекосяк, мы можем свалить всю вину на него.

Тристан сделал два шага вперед; большие пальцы рук заткнуты за пояс, остальные недалеко от пистолетов. Это было планетарное оружие, заряженное тяжелыми патронами, а не импульсными картриджами.

Он был одним из тех, кто предпочитал носить подобное оружие, находясь на планете, и он, насколько помнил Артур, стрелял из него так же метко, как и из лазерного бластера.

\- Мы становимся самодовольными. Ленивыми. Трусливыми. Когда положение осложняется, мы бежим, не так ли? – Тристан распахнул свой плащ и положил руки на пояс; если кому-то не понравились его обвинения, то они решили не возражать, когда уловили отблески от ножей Тристана. – Что с нами произошло? Раньше тяжелые времена закаляли нас, делали нас сильнее, быстрее, лучше. Вот только теперь мы превратились в торговый _конгломерат_ , состоящий из Кланов, что не так уж и сильно отличается от Империи.

Это вызвало разъяренные крики.

\- Разве мы Империя? _Нет,_ мы не Империя. Неужели мы сбежим и позволим волкам ворваться в наши двери? _Нет_ , мы не позволим. Возьмите себя в руки, леди и джентльмены, потому что нравится вам это или нет, мы отправляемся на войну, - сказал Тристан. – И я заберу у вас ваш Клан, если вы не встанете и не будете сражаться – под началом Короля.

Никто ему не ответил. Последовал обмен взглядами. Несколько фырков. Но именно Гвен сказала:

\- Нам нужен Король, который сможет выиграть эту войну. Король, который _хочет_ выиграть эту войну.

\- Можно подумать, что это не одно и тоже, - сказал Ценред с кривой улыбкой на губах. Он сидел развалившись в своем кресле, пытаясь расслабиться, но его взгляд то и дело возвращался к Эмрису.

\- Я могу вести своих людей, - сказала женщина, сделав шаг вперед. Моргауза Горлоис из Клана Горлоис прошла сквозь толпу; как только люди поняли, кто отпихивает их в стороны, они разбежались как от огня. – Я знаю наши сильные стороны. Я знаю наши слабости. Я могу принять командование любым Кланом и выстоять перед Империей.

\- Ты выдвигаешь свою кандидатуру? – спросил Джеффри.

\- Да, - ответила Моргауза. Она обвела комнату взглядом, будто подначивая кого-нибудь ответить ей, ее глаза загорелись. Последовало клацанье серег и браслетов, когда она одного за другим обвела взглядом мужчин, и чинно вытащила свою монету. Она положила ее на стол. – Кто еще встанет на мою сторону?

Никто не двинулся сразу же. Наконец, после непродолжительных раздумий, четыре главы Кланов положили свои монеты поверх Моргаузы, а затем отошли в сторону. Моргауза мерила Ценреда взглядом, пока он не поник, потянувшись, чтобы добавить свою монету.

\- У Моргаузы Горлоис шесть голосов, - сказал Джеффри. – Как первая вызвавшаяся, она установила минимальное число для претендентов в шесть голосов.

\- Я устраивал рейды на корабли еще до того, как ты родилась, женщина, - сказал Баярд, резко поднявшись на ноги. – И нам всем отлично известно, каким образом ты управляешь своими людьми…

\- Если ты произнесешь _за их члены_ , я покажу на тебе, как я веду их, когда твой член окажется отрезанным, - сказала Моргауза.

\- …с помощью террора и страха, - спокойно сказал Баярд, будто его и не перебивали. – И таким образом войну не выиграть. Кто будет сражаться не на жизнь а насмерть, когда их собственный Король зарежет их за провал? Они будут сражаться за земли и золото, и поэтому, я выдвигаю свое имя.

Он опустил свою монету на стол. Ему потребовалось больше времени, чтобы заручиться поддержкой, сравнявшись с Моргаузой в количестве голосов.

Аредиан выдвинул свое имя. Ему не удалось набрать шесть голосов, какой бы хорошей не была его речь.

Его выкинули из борьбы несколькими минутами позднее, когда Моргауза сказала:

\- Если бы я знала, что вы с радостью последуете за Королем, который урезает вашу долю, я бы тоже это пообещала.

Несколько человек забрали обратно свои монеты, когда им напомнили, что Аредиан не всегда бывает честен в делах.

\- Я тоже выдвигаю себя, - сказала Анис. Анис выделялась в разноцветной толпе только потому, что предпочитала одеваться в одежды нейтральных тонов. Она носила свое двадцатилетнее горе по погибшему мужу как щит, и дерзко стояла в первых рядах. – Я была там, когда Империя – когда _настоящая_ Империя – пала. Я наблюдала из-за нашей границы, как Конгломерат вел гражданскую войну. Именно мы приняли поток беженцев, впустили в свои ряды тех, у кого не было ресурсов, чтобы предоставить место хорошим людям среди Кланов. Явиделавойну. Явиделаеепоследствия. Если Империя пробьется к нам, если они предъявят права на нашу заработанную тяжелым трудом территорию, то куда _нам_ бежать? Это и есть наше убежище. И это не изменится, пока я дышу.

Репутация ее Клана опережала ее; она с легкостью набрала шесть голосов.

Артур понимал, что если он не выдвинет сою кандидатуру, он упустит свой шанс. Количество голосов было ограничено; и из оставшихся он мог рассчитывать только на нескольких. Он даже не успел подняться на ноги, когда Олаф открыл свой рот.

У него вырвался задушенный звук. Он выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. Он прочистил горло и попытался еще раз.

\- Я выдвигаю себя…

\- О, _да заткнись ты_ , большая куча мусора, - сказал Один. – Никому не нужна твоя задница на троне.

Среди толпы разнесся надломленный смех в качестве согласия. Капля пота скатилась у Олафа по виску.

Артур дождался, когда веселье уляжется, а затем встал. Он чувствовал, что все взгляды обратились на него, взвешивая и оценивая так скрупулезно, как никогда раньше. Он был самым молодым из кандидатов, и он сразу понял, что преимущество не на его стороне. Анис была немолодой; какой бы яростной она не была, она не выдержит напряжения затяжной битвы, и если каким-то чудом они победят, и она все еще будет жива, она не долго будет править пиратами. Не смотря на репутацию Баярда, он не был всеобщим любимчиком, и имел привычку приближать к себе тех, кому ему стоит меньше всего доверять… заказное убийство быстро укоротит его правление. Кровожадность Моргаузы может и поможет им выиграть эту войну против Конгломерата, но Артуру было хорошо известно, что в этой комнате не один пират не хотел бы жить под правителем, который управляет железным кулаком.

У остальных кандидатов, выдвинувших себя, были похожие проблемы – не было уверенности, что они проживут достаточно долго, чтобы привнести что-то в надвигающуюся войну, либо они падут от естественных причин, или же им в этом помогут.

У Артура было меньше опыта, чем у остальных. Ему нечего было предложить, у него не было преимуществ остальных – он был самым молодым, упрямым, умнее большинства пиратов, и обладал впечатляющим списком удачных миссий.

\- Я выдвигаю свою кандидатуру, - сказал Артур. Он положил монету на стол.

Никто не шевельнулся, чтобы положить

\- Разве тебе нечего добавить, Пендрагон? – спросил Джеффри, в его тоне слышалось любопытство. – Напомнишь о своих подвигах, дашь обещания на будущее?

\- Чего стоят несколько рейдов перед лицом войны? Чем хороши обещания, когда будущее неясно? – спросил Артур.

\- Ты не заработаешь голоса, если не станешь говорить, мальчик, - сказал Баярд. – Впрочем, если тебе все равно, тебе вообще ничего не нужно говорить. Мне нравятся мои шансы такими, какие они сейчас.

По комнате разнеслось хихиканье. Даже Артур улыбнулся, склонив голову.

\- Если это и так неважно, то, полагаю, что могу указать на некоторые факты. Леди Моргауза устрашающа в драке. Я бы не хотел оказаться против острия ее меча. Я видел, как она ведет своих людей – людей, которые принадлежат только Клану Горлоис.

\- Но вы забываете про мой корабль. _Экскалибур_ флагманПендрагонов. МоякомандасостоитизлюдейизвсехКланов. Моргауза умеет руководить только своими людьми. Каждый из вас умеет руководить только своими людьми, и все же, я веду ваших людей дольше чем десять лет без конфликтов, честно разделяю нашу прибыль, и всегда забочусь о том, чтобы они вернулись в целости и сохранности. И все же, это _война_ , война за выживание, а не ради золота, чтобы Баярд не говорил вам.

Артур окинул комнату взглядом.

\- Анис говорила о том, чтобы удерживать позиции. Война это больше, чем драки, пока мы не истечем кровью и не будем побеждены. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы отступить, если мы заманим врага в ловушку, чтобы получить преимущество. – Артур замолчал. – Для меня все это не ради трона. Радикороны. Я хочу удостовериться, что нас всех не коснется тирания Конгломерата.

Со стола послышался звон – монета от Клана Эйра. Артур поднял взгляд и увидел Гвейна, прикоснувшегося рукой ко лбу и выбросившего ее вперед в салюте, пока его отец нахмурившись хлопал себя по карманам.

Еще три монеты присоединились к первой. Клан Леодегрейс. Клан Немет. Клан Гавант.

Четыре монеты, и у Артура их уже пять. Долгий момент никто не двигался. Артур старался не ерзать на месте. Ему нужна была еще всего одна монета.

В толпе промелькнуло красное платье, отделанное белым и золотым; Леди Вивиан подошла к своему отцу, протянув руку. Несколько находящихся рядом мужчин усмехнулись. Вивиан в лучшие дни вела себя как дикая кошка, и все с нетерпением ждали того дня, когда она воздаст должное своему отцу за все его попытки сосватать ее за другой Клан.

\- Нет.

\- Отдай мне монету, отец. Ты достаточно нас унизил. С этого момента, ты больше не представляешь Клан Соммерлунд, - сказала Вивиан. Ее свободная рука лежала на рукоятке пистолета.

Олаф потянулся к своему карману, неожиданно остановившись. Артур отреагировал на мгновение слишком поздно, закричал в тот самый момент, когда Олаф подтащил Вивиан к себе…

Эмрис выстрелил всего раз. На рукаве Олафа появилась аккуратная дырочка диаметром в два миллиметра. Вивианотступиланазад. Олафзамер.

\- В следующий раз это будет твоя рука. Или голова. Я еще не решил, - сказал Эмрис.

Вивиан отряхнулась, она была в ярости. Она толкнула своего отца раз, второй, третий, прижав его к стене. Она забрала свою монету и развернулась на каблуке, ее волосы взметнулись золотой волной, а затем она прошествовала к столу. Она положила свою монету в стопку перед Артуром.

Шесть голосов.

Артур коротко ей кивнул.

\- Пендрагон набрал необходимое количество голосов. Еще будут претенденты? – спросил Джеффри. Никто не выступил вперед. Джеффри подождал еще несколько минут, а затем объявил, - Все, кто еще не положил свою монету, голосуйте сейчас.

По комнате прошел взволнованный ропот, большинство глав несколько раз меняли свои решения прежде чем положить свою монету. Монеты собирались в горки. Артур мысленно подсчитывал голоса своих самых серьезных противников – Моргауза и Баярд.

Тяжелая рука опустилась на плечо Артура, ободряюще сжав его. Он бросил взгляд назад и увидел Гвейна, который ему кивнул, и Артур осознал, что команда каждого потенциального Короля переместилась к своим капитанам, чтобы никто не смог спереть их  небольшой золотой запас.

Эмрис остался на столе. Он проверил и зачехлил свой пистолет и просто остался стоять там; казалось, что одно только его присутствие внушало столько же страха, сколько страха внушила целая команда, готовая бросится на защиту запаса их капитана.

В комнате присутствовали те, кто медлил, главы Кланов, которые еще не проголосовали. Артуру казалось, что это те люди, которые слишком основательно обдумывали свое решения либо те, кто хотел увидеть, кто пробьется в лидеры, чтобы, бросив ему монету, иметь возможность утверждать, что поддержали нового Короля.

У Баярда с Моргаузой была ничья; у Артура было на одну монету меньше, чем у них, но у него будет столько же голосов, если он воспользуется монетой своего отца. Эта монета оттягивала ему карман, метал нагрелся теплом тела Артура, но он не мог заставить себя достать ее, чтобы получить преимущество. Это казалось неправильным, заполучить лидерство обманом – даже если это и был трон _пиратов_ , и все ожидали обмана.

\- Прежде чем отдать свою монету, я хотел бы задать вопрос, - сказал Эдвард. Глава Клана Фишер был хмурым, его взгляд острым, его выражение лица задумчивым. Он был одним из самых старших в комнате, и хотя его Клан был небольшим и не обладал огромными богатствами, его родная планета процветала, и Эдвард был одним из самых уважаемых пиратов в комнате, если не самым уважаемым. – Мне показалось, что мы забыли про Белый Легион. Один их эскадрон может истребить флот целого Клана. Что вы предлагаете против них?

\- Подорвать их к чертовой матери, - сказала Моргауза, ее пыл поубавился.  Она подобралась еще для одной убеждающей речи и добавила. – Конечно. Какой у нас еще есть выбор? Мы заметим Булавочника, нацелившегося на нас, мы разрежем его пополам.

\- Это если предположить, что нам вообще удастся заметить Булавочника, моя дорогая, - сказал Баярд, его губы скривились в издевательской гримасе. – Или ты забыла, почему Белый Легион использует эти корабли?  Именно потому, что они настолько маленькие и движутся настолько быстро, что их энергетическую сигнатуру очень сложно засечь.

\- О, а у тебя есть идея получше? – возразила Моргауза. – Ну так поведай ее нам.

\- Высадиться на их главный корабль. Небольшая команда. Установить бомбы…

\- И чем это отличается от моей идеи _подорвать их к чертовой матери_?

Артур отключился от спора. Он наблюдал за Эмрисом. Тот стоял в пол оборота к Артуру, капюшон был низко надвинут на лицо, и не было ни малейшего шанса, что ему удастся увидеть хотя бы очертание щеки, разрез глаз. Он стоял устойчиво, расслабленно, с легкой грацией, как статуя на пьедестале, осматривающая свои владения с высоты. У него в руках не было оружия, но Артур своими глазами видел, насколько быстро в них может появиться нож, смертельный, опасный, готовый к действиям.

Артур наблюдал за ним не только с восхищением. Его рот пересох, а в голове не осталось ни одной мысли кроме воспоминания о пухлых губах этого человека, о его ярких синих глазах, о том, как его тело прижималось к телу Артура.

Когда Эдвард упомянул угрозу, которой являлся Белый Легион, с которой столкнуться пираты, и которой не смогут избежать, Эмрис слегка вздрогнул, будто его ударили. Белый Легион был преимуществом Конгломерата. Пираты могли сколько угодно бить себя в грудь и заявлять, что их хитрости превзойдут все, но почти никто не мог сбежать от Булавочника, который нацелился на свою жертву.

Эмрис слегка шевельнулся; полуповорот стопы. Артур заметил грустную улыбку до того, как он склонил свою голосу еще ниже, прячась от чужих глаз, склоняясь, сжимаясь, желая раствориться…

И Артур _знал_. То же, что так долго поддерживало жизнь Утера Пендрагона, сейчас спасет Артура – спасет их всех.

\- А что ты скажешь, Пендрагон?

Артур оторвал взгляд от Эмриса и сначала посмотрел на пиратов за столом, а затем остановил свой взгляд на Эдварде.

Он обнаружил, что не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Унегобылплан. Неплохойплан. Но он был не в праве предполагать, просить, бросаться вперед…

У дверей в помещение, где собрались пираты, толпясь в коридоре и прижимаясь к стенам, показалось движение. Моргана появилась из массы тел, ее платье было ярко красного цвета, оттененное золотым, явный знак ее поддержки клана Пендрагон, будто она вывела знак Клана у себя на лбу. Вместо этого, на ней была корона и похожее ожерелье из блестящих драгоценных камней, напоминание всем и каждому, что она была прорицательницей, и что ее слово было настолько правдивым, что могло быть выбито на камне.

\- Скажи им, Артур, - произнесла она.

Внимание пиратов перескочило с Морганы на Артура. Артур с трудом сглотнул.

\- Скажи им, что у нас есть шанс. Скажи им _почему_ , - сказала Моргана.

Артур решительно отказывался говорить, смотреть на Эмриса. Его руки сжимались и разжимались. Мысли пролетали в его голове. Он пытался придумать другую возможность, другой _путь_. Когда дело касалось схваток с Белым Легионом, альтернатив было немного, и это если принять во внимание несокрушимые силы, превосходство в численности и большие потери с обеих сторон.

Гвейн подтолкнул его. Его голос звучал низко, когда он сказал.

\- Тебе придется дать им хоть что-то, друг, или ты выйдешь из гонки. Скажи им, что ты разрабатывал оружие, которое подорвет Имперцев к чертовой матери. Скажи им, что у тебя есть то, что нейтрализует Булавочников. Какой-нибудь новый модулятор щита, броня, _хоть что-нибудь_.

Артур выдохнул и разжал руки. Он приподнял подбородок и обвел взглядом комнату.

\- Я говорю, давайте бороться огнем с огнем, - осторожно сказал Артур. Он не хотел потерять Эмриса, когда только получил его назад. Если ассасин так просто исчез в первый раз, у Артура не было ни малейшего шанса, что ему удастся найти его опять, если тот снова исчезнет. И Артур знал, что он может опять уйти, только из-за того, что Артур собирался сказать. – Я говорю, давайте предложим союз единственному Дому в Империи, кто способен противостоять Белому Легиону. ДомуТеней.

Последовал долгий момент тишины. Тихие смешки. Громкий смех со стороны Баярда, презрительно приподнятая бровь Моргаузы.

Но не одна пара глаз обратилась на человека, все еще стоящего на столе, его плащ прикрывал бумаги, лежащие на поверхности, капюшон скрывал его черты лица. Знак на его тунике вдруг стал отчетливо виден, черный колодец на фоне хаотичной тьмы, и Артур осознал, почему не мог рассмотреть его до этого момента.

До этого момента он преображался, кружился, был скрыт тенями.

\- Это… амбиционный план. Поистине гениальный. Я сниму свою кандидатуру на корону, отдам все свои голоса тебе, Пендрагон, отдам все свои силы под твое начало в этой войне, если Дом Теней будет участвовать, - сказал Баярд. Он скрестил руки, его губы издевательски изогнулись. – Вот только какая жалось, что Империя истребила их всех.

Артур заметил, что рука Эмриса дернулась. Это была всего лишь легкая дрожь в пальцах, движение запястья. Его поза изменилась, его вес был перераспределен, будто он собрался бежать.

Артур поднял взгляд и увидел, что Эмрис смотрит на него.

\- Что думаешь, pet? – спросил Артур, склонив голову на бок.

Вся комната погрузилась в тишину. Даже удивленное бормотание Баярда смолкло.

Эмрис глубоко вздохнул, и выпустил воздух со вздохом. Он поднял свою руку, сжал ее в кулак, и…

Со стола поднялись извивающиеся тени, сворачиваясь как ленты, с которыми играет ветерок, переплетаясь, пока не сплелись в толстый канат, который обернулся вокруг руки ассасина, пропадая, будто поглощенный его телом. Он раскрыл ладонь, перевернул ее, и что-то _упало_.

Черная монета ударилась о поверхность стола, покатилась, и остановилась у стопки монет перед Артуром.

Весь воздух испарился из комнаты.

Именно Баярд нарушил тишину, прочистил горло, будто захлебнулся собственными словами.

\- Король мертв. Да здравствует Король.


	11. Глава XI

_Место: Космический корабль-носитель Клана Пендрагон, Пиратское космическое пространство_

\- Теперь? Ты решил поиграть в правителя теперь? Смешно! Это все одно и тоже – твои происки, чтобы отомстить – и я не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим.

\- Правильно, правильно, - пророкотали Мастера.

Мерлин дождался, когда Мастера перестанут колотить кулаками об стол. Он развернул видеоизображение в сторону людей, сидящих посреди переполненного зала. Он отметил тихие перешептывания, обмен многозначительными взглядами, успокаивающие руки на плечах, сжатые ладони. Он увидел смесь решимости и отчаяния, подавленную свирепость, отказ терпеть глупцов и страх.

Руки Мерлина сжались на коммуникационной панели за пределами обзора камеры. Мерлину было отлично известно, что он слишком долго вел себя как своенравный сын, беспечный наследник когда-то великого Дома, правитель, отказавшийся править. Мастера воспользовались отсутствием Мерлина – и Мерлин позволил им – и принимали решения, которые, Мерлин это знал, должен был принимать он. А теперь Дом был разделен, неуверен, за кем должен следовать – за Мастерами или за Мерлином.

Он должен был быть на планете, на которой Дом проживал свое изгнание. Он должен был быть лидером, необходимым его людям.

Он видел отражение Имперского Конгломерата среди остатков своего Дома: правление посредством кворума, а не человеком, которого ведут его люди.

Мерлин не хотел _играть в игры_. Он хотел вытащить свой Дом и своих людей из Ада. Он хотел, чтобы Империя была чем-то большим, чем слабым отблеском когда-то великой красоты. Он хотел то, что всегда хотел – свергнуть тех, кто низложил Дом Теней, и восстановить то, что было разрушено. Не только для своих людей – потому что его людям не удастся вернуть то, что по праву принадлежит им, если это же не вернется к _остальным_.

Он тяжело выдохнул. Он слушал в пол уха, пока очередной Мастер разглагольствовал на тему предложенного Артуром альянса, и отвергал его по причине неясных условий.

Мерлин бросил взгляд на хронометр. Он уже три часа разговаривал с Мастерами и своими людьми. Его желудок заурчал, его голова пульсировала.

Ланс был довольно мил и установил зашифрованное соединение с одним из теневых сетевых узлов, разбросанных по галактикам, которое нельзя было отследить. Теневые узлы сети могли принимать и передавать передачи на модулированной частоте, которая была не скоординирована с протоколами Конгломерата, и они были практически не взламываемыми, и их нельзя было обнаружить. Они были оснащены мерами предосторожности, но эти меры становились тем менее эффективными, чем дольше Мерлин оставался в сети.

Мерлин ожидал холодного « _Нет_ » от Мастеров. Он ожидал, что его попытки договориться с советом Старейшин ни к чему не  приведут. Он даже ожидал оскорблений.

Но ему было плевать на Мастеров. Ему было плевать на Старейшин. Его волновали _его люди_ , люди, которым не дали возможности высказать свое мнение.

\- Мастер Талисин, вы понапрасну сотрясаете воздух, и вы понапрасну _тратите время_. Мне прекрасно известна позиция совета, но со всем уважением, не могли бы заткнуться, - наконец сказал Мерлин. Он выпрямился в полный рост, провел рукой по волосам, и на несколько шагов отошел от экрана, а затем вернулся мгновением позже. – Это касается не только вас. Это касается не только меня. Это касается нашего Дома – Дома Теней – и всех, кто состоит в нем. Я принял решение.

\- Помочь _пирату_ …

\- Помочь нашему _Императору_ , - сорвался Мерлин. Этого заявления оказалось достаточно, чтобы смолкли не только пререкания Мастеров, но и бормотания на заднем плане. Мерлин заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть, сосчитать до десяти, принять тот факт, что в порыве чувств выпалил единственный козырь, который собирался придержать в рукаве. Он был не уверен, как члены Дома отреагируют на его просьбу, и теперь он чувствовал себя еще менее уверенным.

\- Прости. Ты сказал… _нашему_ Императору?

\- Да, сказал, - сказал Мерлин, и неожиданно пожалел о том, что его отделяет такое большое расстояние от его людей.

Голографический экран передавал на удивление четкую картинку, особенно если принять во внимание узкий коммуникационный луч и число межгалактических узлов связи, через которые он был пропущен, но этого было недостаточно. Ему было необходимо находиться в комнате, оценить настроение присутствующих там людей, почувствовать, насколько неспокойны тени, и понять для себя каким образом можно их успокоить, подразнить их, подтолкнуть в нужную сторону.

\- Сказал, - повторил Мерлин. Он замолчал. – Константин и _большинство_ членов Императорской семьи были убиты. _Мастер Килгарра_ сбежал вместе с наследником. Являясь последним оставшимся Повелителем Теней на службе у Дома Драконов, Килгарра связал себя с Утером…

\- Это невозмо…

Мерлин поднял руку, чтобы потребовать тишины и продолжил:

\- …который, ради безопасности своего приемного народа и жизни своего собственного сына, приказал Килгарре покинуть пиратское космическое пространство и никогда не возвращаться. Он не хотел рисковать тем, что Имперскому Конгломерату удастся найти его и его сына.

\- Но Килгарра… Килгарра _мертв_.

\- Несколько месяцев назад Утер был отравлен, и единственное, что поддерживало его жизнь, это связь с его Повелителем Теней. Когда тени наконец забрали Килгарру, здесь, на родной планете пиратов, Утер Пендрагон, Король Пиратов, Император всего известного космического пространства был убит.

Это была не совсем правда. Мерлин не хотел говорить об отравлении Утера или об ухудшении здоровья Килгарры. То, что он выразился как можно яснее, кажется, помогло, потому что Мастера обменялись взглядами. Разговоры на заднем плане возобновились. Мерлин подался вперед.

\- Я выражусь как можно более прямо и коротко. Имперскому Конгломерату стало известно, где все это время скрывался истинный Император. Они попытались убить его, воспользовавшись ядом, который безопасно для себя может быть использован только Тенью, и у которого нет противоядия. Утер выжил благодаря связи, но именно нож в руках солдата Белого Легиона забрал его жизнь. Который забрал жизнь Килгарры.

\- Конгломерату должно быть известно, что есть еще один выживший член Дома Драконов, так же как им известно, что Дом Теней все еще стоит. Они придут за Артуром Пендрагоном, и вы глупцы, если считаете, что их удовлетворит падение рода Драконов. Они придут за _нами_ … чтобы забрать наши тайны и покончить с нами раз и навсегда.

\- Флот у границы объявляет войну. Но это не простая война. Мне плевать, что они скажут средствам массовой информации, или что будут транслировать по всей Империи, чтобы объяснить эту тотальную мобилизацию военных ресурсов. Это не попытка подчинить пиратов Имперскому правлению. Это наступление _истребления_ целой культуры, истребления, у которого только одна цель – уничтожить Дом Драконов, потому что да помогут им Старые Боги, если Артур Пендрагон займет свой законный трон.

Мерлин замолчал. Он прочистил горло.

\- Возможно… Нет. Я _определенно_ был не прав. Я не должен был проживать свою жизнь в поисках мести Белому Легиону за их предательство. Я не должен был рисковать тем, что Дом Теней может быть обнаружен. Но если именно поэтому вы упрямитесь, именно поэтому вы отказываетесь помочь тому самому Дому, который поклялись защищать, тогда… - Мерлин развел руками. – Тогда я отступлю. Я больше не буду главой Дома… _моего_ Дома. Кто-нибудь другой может править вместо меня. Кто-нибудь другой может защищать вас…

Мерлин усмехнулся. Он тряхнул головой. Он на мгновение отвел взгляд, и показал знак тайного языка теней, зная, что кто-кто, а Мастера поймут. _Нашему роду нигде небезопасно_. Он повернулся к голо-экрану, взял себя в руки и  продолжил.

\- В вашу сторону направляются несколько кораблей пиратов. Любой, кто захочет сражаться, может присоединится. Тем же, кто не хочет сражаться, лучше всего будет покинуть планету до их прилета.

\- Что касается меня… я отправляюсь на войну. Я буду защищать своего Императора. Я делаю это не для того, чтобы восстановить честь нашего Дома, а потому что это правильно. Если, в один день, благодаря благосклонности Тени, мы увидим, как Конгломерат будет разорван на куски, а Империя вновь будет процветать, тогда… мое имя может и не быть упомянуто в Истории. Оно может больше никогда не быть названо. Но это будет _моим_ наследием. Я отдам свою жизнь за своего господина, ведь такова судьба каждого Повелителя Теней.

Мерлин смерил Мастеров тяжелым взглядом. Его рука зависла над кнопкой _РАЗЪЕДИНИТЬ_ на голографической проекции.

\- Станете ли вы прятаться во тьме? Продолжите ли вы бежать? Выйдите ли вы когда-нибудь из подполья и станете ли вы процветать опять? – Мерлин хотел разозлиться, но он мог почувствовать только грусть, которая врезалась в душу. – Скажи же мне, Дом Теней. Какое наследие оставишь _ты_?

Он дал им шанс ответить. Никто не произнес ни слова.

Он прервал связь.

Голо-эмиттеры погасли, и все погрузилось во тьму, если не считать слабого света, исходящего от панели. Тени, которые кружили и танцевали за проекцией, заполнили комнату: тяжелые, увесистые, большие. Они окружили Мерлина и свернулись у его ног, но предложенное утешение казалось холодным и пустым.

Мерлин повесил голову. Он уставился в пол.

Во время тренировок, в силе, на своем посту – Мерлин всегда знал, что остается в одиночестве. Его учителя, его Мастера – они его обучали, но среди них для него не находилось наставника, ни одного, кроме Килгарры. Его семьи не стало. Он смутно помнил своего отца, он почти не помнил улыбки своей матери. У него было несколько друзей, но даже те, которых он держал рядом, не были достаточно близки ему.

Он не был правителем, _лидером_ своих людей. Какой пример он подавал им? По какой причине они должны были следовать за ним? Какое право у него было просто просить их об этом?

Терминал пикнул, оповещая о входящем звонке, который был направлен на эту конкретную панель в этой конкретной комнате. Появился запрос кода, и Мерлин нахмурился, прежде чем принять вызов. Он ввел один из множества кодов, которые использовал раньше; личность, которая давно была мертва, роль, которую он играл почти десятилетие назад.

Она неплохо послужила ему тогда. Она послужит ему опять.

Не было голограммы, никакого видеоизображения. Мерлин бросил взгляд на панель, активируя отслеживающий протокол. Звонок пришел через узкий луч, и было возможно, что один из членов Дома Теней втихомолку связался с Мерлином, но прошло еще слишком мало времени, после того, как он отключился. Мастера не отпустили бы служителей так быстро. Последовали бы дискуссии, рассмотрения, решения.

\- Могу я узнать, с кем говорю?

Вежливый. Культурный. Сдержанный.

Мерлин не мог определить акцент этого человека – их было просто слишком много в известной им вселенной – но он мог распознать специфичную модуляцию и ритм голоса образованного человека. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он вырос  в Империи.

\- _Ты_ позвонил мне, - сказал Мерлин. Он активировал голо-панель, просматривая протокол соединения, выводя на экран источник данных. Звонок был перенаправлен через тот же сетевой узел, которым воспользовался Мерлин, чтобы связаться со своим родным миром.

На мгновение, всего на мгновение, он испытал истинный страх, холод пробежал по его позвоночнику. Империя взломала теневую сеть? Они отследили пункт назначения его звонка? Его люди в опасности?

Он вспомнил, почти слишком поздно, что теневые сетевые узлы раскидывали пункты назначения, что сигнал был перенаправлен через множество соединений, что технология пиратов замаскировала бы отправные и конечные точки звонка. У него не было причин сомневаться в способности пиратов оставаться скрытыми, и Мерлин сдержал вздох облегчения, ведь коммуникационный протокол гласил, что звонок прошел только через один узел и подсоединился к несущей волне, которая еще не была отключена.

Просто на всякий случай, Мерлин удостоверился, что шифратор работает – и он работал. Он включился автоматически, когда поступил звонок.

Если и было что-то, что пираты делали _основательно_ , так это относилось к безопасности и защищенности. Чтобы вломиться даже на планету у границы, нужно было обладать терпением и идти на подкуп. За всю свою карьеру ассасина Мерлин появлялся в космическом пространстве пиратов только два раза, и оба раза ненавидел это.

\- Я просто хочу убедится, что говорю с нужным мне человеком, - сказал мужчина.

\- Как насчет этого: ты скажешь мне, кому пытался позвонить, и я скажу тебе, удалось ли тебе? – возразил Мерлин. Мерлин не был глупцом. Сигнал пришел прямо на _этот_ терминал, и у человека на другом конце должна была быть _какая-то_ идея на этот счет. Мерлин ввел еще несколько команд, нашел программу отслеживания и запустил ее.

На экране появились числа, относящиеся к астрофизическим координатам.

На линии послышался тяжелый вздох, возможно человек даже закатил глаза.

\- Давай не будем играть в  игры, _Эмрис_.

\- Прости, дружище, - сказа Мерлин почти мгновенно. – Никогда не слышал об этом парне. Это же парень, так ведь? Похоже на мужское имя. Полагаю, что оно может быть и женским…

\- Хотя и впечатлен твоей инициативой, но твои попытки протянуть время более очевидны, чем тебе хотелось бы. Полагаю, ты отслеживаешь источник этого звонка. Позволь мне сохранить тебе время. Я нахожусь на борту Имперского военного корабля E.D.S. 301459-01E. Нынешняя позиция моего корабля неважна, но пункт назначения может заинтересовать тебя. Очень скоро мы присоединимся к флоту Имперского Конгломерата и войдем в пиратское космическое пространство.

\- Это интересно. Мне плевать, - сказал Мерлин. Он бросил взгляд на панель и удостоверился, что передача видео из комнаты было отключено. Просто на всякий случай, он залез под консоль и выдернул контрольную панель голографического приема. – Между прочим, хотелось бы узнать, у этого звонка есть причина?

\- Я ненавижу, когда ресурсы тратятся понапрасну, - сказал человек. – Впрочем, я заинтересован в том, чтобы они расходовались в соответствии с их потенциалом.

\- Ты знаешь, как польстить человеку. Продолжай же, - сказал Мерлин. Он наблюдал, как координаты сузились до конкретного космического квадранта. Хотя программа и определила область, с обнаружением самого источника у нее возникли проблемы. Быстрые расчеты направления и изменений в положении подтвердили, что E.D.S. 301459-1E направлялся к космическому пространству пиратов.

\- Ты был достойным противником, - сказал человек. – Втянул нас в погоню за собой, выскальзывал у нас из рук каждый раз, когда мы загоняли тебя в угол. Ты талантлив, а я знаю цену талантам. Тем не менее, альянс, который ты заключил с пиратами? Я думал ты умнее.

\- Я приму это за намеренный комплимент, впрочем, он воспринялся бы лучше, если бы мне было известно, кто ты, - сказал Мерлин.

На заднем плане послышался тихий шум – возможно смех, возможно задавленный яростный крик. Мерлин не мог быть уверен, и он на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы включить фильтры, чтобы отчистить звук.

\- Я друг, - честно сказал человек.

Настала очередь Мерлина смеяться.

\- Ты должно быть _преданный_ друг, если перехватил временный сигнал коммуникационного сетевого узла, чтобы поболтать. Еще раз, зачем ты связался со мной?

\- Я уверен, что тебе известно нынешнее положение дел, - сказал человек. – Я пытаюсь быть другом. Я предупреждаю тебя в надежде, что ты воспользуешься этой возможностью и покинешь пиратов. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты попал под перекрестный огонь. В прошлом ты доказал, что твои услуги неоценимы. Я просто желаю удостоверится, что эти услуги будут доступны нам и в будущем.

\- Я никогда осознано не работал на Конгломерат, - огрызнулся Мерлин. – И я не собираюсь начинать теперь.

\- Уверен, что ты передумаешь. Ведь у тебя есть склонность к перемене преданности, - сказал голос на связи. Мерлин бросил на панель мрачный взгляд, если бы его можно было бы озвучить.

\- _Перемене преданности_? – выплюнул Мерлин, слишком удивленный, чтобы сохранять молчание. В его _преданности_ не было ничего _переменного_. Он был предан своему Дому, не смотря на то, что в ответ от них получал мало добра. Он был предан принципам и верованиям Теней, даже если иногда не следовал им буквально. И если кто-то сомневался в его преданности единственной величайшей обязанности его Дома, то они могут просто идти к черту. – А теперь ты просто напросто ведешь себя грубо.

\- Я говорю правду, - сказал человек. В его тоне слышались издевательские нотки. – Тени… перемещаются, не так ли? Они изменяются. Они движутся. Они следуют туда, где ярче всего. Где теплее всего. Где их силу признают и уважают.

 _Тени_. Если Мерлину и нужен был намек на то, с кем он говорит, то теперь у него было подтверждение. Его рука сжала край панели перед ним. Его улыбка была слабой и пустой. Его веселье было колким. Когда он поднял взгляд от консоли, он уставился на черный голо-экран, где должно было находиться двухмерное изображение говорившего, если бы только видео передача присутствовала.

\- Тени следуют туда, где ярче всего. Это правда, - сказал Мерлин. Но _ярким_ для него было пламя Артура, храбрость Дракона, которая горит и теплится, внутренняя сила юного Короля Пиратов, растущая день ото дня. Артур был человеком, который сделает все для тех, кого любит; будь это его команда, жители планеты его Клана, или те, кем он правит. Даже в самой темной комнате можно было увидеть свет веры Артура, ослепляющую надежду, и они были манной для Мерлина, который слишком долго жил во тьме. – Они не были бы Тенями, если бы не поступали подобным образом.

Последовал тихий довольный звук.

\- Ты согласен.

\- Я согласен. Но ты и я, у нас очень разные понятия касающиеся того, что _ярче_. Отражение блестящего серебряного Стерлинга не является истинным светом. Это иллюзия, дымка, туман, и тебе должно быть известно, что происходит, когда солнце пробивается через туман.

Ответом Мерлину был момент тишины. Он почти мог слышать, как грохочут механизмы в чужой голове.

\- Я готов предложить тебе амнистию…

\- Даже не _старайся_ , - огрызнулся Мерлин. – Ты подкинул мне контракт на целителя. Ты хотел, чтобы я умер. Ты убил моих друзей. Ты гнался за мной через галактику. Ты пытаешься убить меня, а теперь, когда осознал, что не можешь, что я за пределами твоей досягаемости, что я там, где ты не хочешь чтобы я находился, ты думаешь, что сможешь _купить_ меня?

\- Нет. Не совсем _купить_ , - сказал человек, раздраженно вздохнув. – Просветить. Спонсировать. Направить. Ты обнаружишь, что все становится ясно, когда тебе известна правда.

Настал черед Мерлина промолчать. Он смотрел на голо-экран. Тени потрескивали вокруг панели, усики хлестали проекторы, становясь глубже и темнее по мере того, как вытягивали из комнаты все больше света. Мерлин с трудом выпустил из рук панель и встал. Напряжение его плеч было настолько острым, что могло сломать самый закаленный клинок из углеволокна, и он заставил себя расслабиться.

\- Есть правда, и есть _правда_ , - сказал Мерлин. – И тебе не известно и половины ее.

\- Мне известно больше, чем ты думаешь. Больше, чем известно тебе.

\- Друг, - сказал Мерлин, его тон был легким, тихим, насмешливым. – Ты назвал меня _Эмрисом_. Я не говорю, что я он, но мне известна пара вещей об этом парне. Я искренне сомневаюсь, что тебе известно, кто он такой.

\- Мне известно, - сказал человек. Невыносимо высокомерно. – Он так называемый _бич_ Белого Легиона.

\- И ты не боишься его?

\- Конечно же нет.

\- Ну так покажи мне свое лицо. Назови мне свое имя, - сказал Мерлин, его голос больше напоминал низкий рокот, вибрирующий вместе с тенями, заполнившими комнату. Эхо было глубоким и чудовищным, ужасным и неподатливым. – Я буду знать человека, который утверждает, что не побежит, когда он увидит Эмриса, который придет убить его. И он _увидит_ Эмриса. Я тебе это обещаю. Он увидит Эмриса в самом конце.

Последовала долгая пауза. Достаточно долгая, чтобы Мерлин задался вопросом, не была ли линия разъединена.

Голо-экран зашипел, щелкнул, задрожал. Изображение появилось с поражающей четкостью. На заднем плане были видны цельные блоки панелей приглушенно серого оттенка. На переднем плане, обрамленный дымкой, стоял человек.

У него были очень коротко подстриженные, почти выбритые вьющиеся черные волосы. Его глаза были цвета океанских глубин на Нуносе III, полные тьмы и плохого предзнаменования. Его губы были цвета яда, сжатые в тонкую линию. Его челюсти были сжаты, щеки четко прилегали к кости.

Изображение обрывалось на середине туловища, показывая широкие плечи и худощавое телосложение, а также униформу и броню Белого Легиона, дополненные летной Имперской _Элиты_ и золотыми кольцами ранга, указывающими на то, что он был Повелителем Теней во всем кроме имени, его сила передалась ему от отца, магия текла по его венам. Может ему и не знакомы традиции и эдикты, его может и не обучали в соответствии с его родом, но во всем его виде читалась тень.

У Мерлина волосы встали дыбом на затылке. Он многое, _многое_ , отдал бы чтобы убить этого человека, это оскорбление Дома Теней, эту Имперскую мразь.

\- Я даю тебе шанс, - сказал человек. Его взгляд опустился, его рот расслабился, извиняющийся, сожалеющий. – Воспользуйся им. Оставь пиратский космос. Там для тебя ничего нет.

\- Или?

Человек вздернул подбородок. В нем читался вызов, гордость, даже отблеск отвращения, но Мерлин не мог определить, было ли это направлено на него, или на то, что этот человек собирался сказать.

\- Или для тебя _нигде_ ничего не будет.

Мерлин уставился на изображение человека. Тот напоминал камень, недвижимый, бесстрастный. Он не дрогнул, он не колебался, он ни на секунду не отвел взгляда от камеры, будто полагал, что может пронзить все миллионы световых лет, разделяющие их, и заставить Мерлина подчинится ему.

Мерлин закрыл глаза. _Что ты скрываешь?_

Теневые сетевые узлы были тайными. То, что Имперский Конгломерат нашел даже один из них и следил за ней, говорило о невероятном терпении. Тени редко покидали место своего изгнания, а еще реже они использовали узлы, чтобы передать сообщение. Они ждали именно этого? Или же Белый Легион просто воспользовался возможностью?

Они знали, кто он, по крайней мере на поверхности. И поскольку они знали об _Эмрисе_ и множестве убийств членов Белого Легиона на его счету, они не стали бы тратить время, чтобы попытаться завербовать его. Они с большей радостью убили бы его и покончили бы с паразитом, который стоял им поперек горла на протяжении последнего десятилетия, паразитом, которого они не могли поцарапать или уничтожить.

И все же этот человек…

 _Тянул время_.

Он тянул время. Не потому что ему нужно было знать, где находится Мерлин, а потому что ему нужно было убедиться, что Мерлина не было в другом месте.

Солдаты Белого Легиона работали в командах из трех человек. Тот, который отравил Утера, был мертв. Тот, который убил его, тоже был мертв.

Один. Второй. Где же третий?

 _Там для тебя ничего нет_.

Тени свернулись в кольцо, образуя щит вокруг Мерлина, застывая под твердой пластиной, под тканью его одежды, поверх тончайшей чешуйчатой брони, которую он носил.

_Артур._

\- Я передам твое сообщение, - спокойно сказал Мерлин. Ровно. Осторожно. – Будет ли к нему прилагаться имя?

Рот человека сжался, а потом расслабился, искривляясь в усмешке.

\- Мое имя Мордред. Эмрис может и бич Белого Легиона, но я стану его погибелью.

Мерли почти не слышал слов. Он отключил соединение. Тень бросилась вперед и вдребезги разбила коммуникационный модулятор.

Он побежал к двери. Не смог вспомнить код безопасности, чтобы открыть ее. Потянулся своими чувствами, пока не соединился с маленькими тенями в углах и разрезах и _потянул_ …

Дверь была выдрана из укрепленной стены в вихре искр и проводов, по коридору разнесся звук столкновения камня и метала. Мерлин пробрался через развалины и перешел на бег.

Тени подчинились его воле, окутывая, извиваясь, деформируясь. Длинный коридор был сокращен с помощью прыжка сквозь тень. Встревоженная Стража Короля вытащила свое оружие и выстрелила в него, _сквозь_ него, мимо него. Прозвучал сигнал тревоги, и пираты мобилизовались против него.

Его ничто не могло остановить. Он отправился за Королем.

Артур не стал занимать покои своего отца. Для него был открыт другой набор комнат на верхних этажах, которые выходили окнами не на грозные горы, а на наклонную долину, поля и леса утопающие в изумрудной зелени.

Гостиная. Личный кабинет. Спальня. Ванная.

Простые, скромные, неожиданные.

Уединенные.

Мерлин мог _чувствовать_ Артура в кабинете за гостиной. Он мог _чувствовать_ тени, кружащиеся во тьме, искаженные силой другого. Он мог _чувствовать_ как возрастает опасность, как Белый Легион покушается на то, что принадлежит _ему_.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока откроются двери. Он прошел _сквозь_ них. От тени к тени. Миллион миль за один шаг.

Тени заглушили его шаги, даже другая Тень не могла услышать их. Мерлин преодолел широкую гостиную за один шаг. Он вышел из тени, закутанный в облако тьмы, темная пасть нижнего мира была широко раскрыта у него за спиной. Он остановился в открытых дверях.

Артур сидел за столом из палисандрового дерева, рука на консоли, экран наполовину спрятан за стопкой книг в кожаном переплете. Его алая с золотом куртка была отброшена в сторону, завязки на его тунике были развязаны у ворота, и он поднял на Мерлина взгляд, в котором не было ни капли удивления.

Взволнованный, но не удивленный. Заинтересованный, но бесстрашный.

На столе лежал пистолет. Артур не потянулся за ним.

Мерлин позволил себе короткий миг замешательства, не уверенный в том, почему Артур _ждал_ его, а затем сосредоточился. Он развернулся как раз в тот момент, когда тени расступились…

Он не стал доставать пистолет. Тень была тенью; снаряд пролетит через нее, не нанеся вреда. В мгновение ока в его руке появился свернутый хлыст-проволока, лениво разворачивающийся и _живой_ , тень оживляла его, придавая змеевидное сознание, набрасывающиеся быстрее, чем мог отследить глаз.

Последовал визг. Рывок. Сопротивление.

Немного вещей могло разрезать эту проволоку. Немного вещей могло остановить тень. Проволока обвилась вокруг руки Мерлина, и он обхватил ее пальцами, а затем резко дернул.

В комнату упала женщина. Она споткнулась, а затем поднялась на ноги. Теневой хлыст обвился вокруг ее талии, разрезая грубую ткань ее свободной туники, прорезая нательную броню из нановолокна, которая на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от обычной брони Белого Легиона. Статичная защита от снарядов зашипела вокруг нее; в месте, где хлыст прошел сквозь нее, появились и затрещали бледно-голубые искры.

У нее по бокам стекала кровь. Кровь капала на пол в том месте, где женщина невольно схватилась за теневой хлыст. Ее коричневые глаза были широко распахнуты.

В другой жизни она могла быть хорошенькой. Острые черты лица. Бескровные губы и бледность на оливковой коже. Тонкие коричневые волосы забраны назад в прическе, которая придавала ее лицу вид скелета.

Ее губы сложились в букву О, когда она узнала его. Она решительно выпрямилась. С клинка в ее свободной руке капала прозрачная жидкость, которая образовала лужу на полу.

 _Яд_.

Мерлин чувствовал его запах.

У него был резкий запах, который обжигал горло; привкус, от которого опухал язык, и который выжигал нос, и от которого слезились глаза. Вместо того, чтобы обмакнуть клинок в яд и позволить ему высохнуть, этот солдат Белого Легиона смешала токсин с густым абсорбируемым кожей гелем. Один порез клинка с высохшим на нем ядом, и человек получал летальную дозу.

Пока же яд находился в полужидкой форме, для эффекта было достаточно одной капли на коже.

Женщина резанула ножом по хлысту. Проволока осталась цела. Струя яда сорвалась с клинка и растеклась по полу.

Он зашипел.

Женщина перевела взгляд от проволоки на Мерлина, а затем опять на проволоку, понимание медленно снизошло на нее. Она, может быть и узнала его, или, по крайней мере, признала кем он был, но _теперь_ она поняла. Теперь она знала.

Она бросила нож в Мерлина. Тень Мерлина отбила его в сторону, вогнав клинок в стену рядом с его головой. Она воспользовалась отвлекающим маневром, чтобы вырваться из захвата проволоки, мокрый звук _разрываемой_ плоти заполнил комнату, когда проволока была выдернута из ее тела.

Хлыст безвольно упал. Из ее ран текла кровь. Так называемая _умная_ броня Белого Легиона шипела, расширяясь, запечатываясь, закрывая порезы на ее боках.

Она бросилась в сторону Артура.

Мерлин встал у нее на пути.

Она резко остановилась, ее грудь тяжело вздымалась, ее пальцы сжались. Ее волосы обрамляли лицо растрепавшимися прядями. Она оскалила зубы в гримасе, которая передавала как вызов, так и боль.

\- Отойди.

Мерлин покачал головой.

\- Тогда _умри_.

Женщина притянула тени со всей комнаты. Они собрались в бесформенную кучу, и напали на Мерлина на подобии ураганного ветра. Это были завихрениями, которые ревели и грохотали, разрезая все на своем пути.

Грубая сила. Чистая тень. Никакой искусности. Бесконтрольно.

Мерлин подобрался, наполовину поглощая наполовину разгоняя волну. Тени откатывались от него волнообразно, отскакивая почти примирительно. Солдат Белого Легиона не стала ждать, чтобы посмотреть насколько эффективным был ее маневр; она обогнула Мерлина, направляясь к Артуру.

Кресло громко процарапало пол и опрокинулось. Звук шагов и знакомое гудение заряженного пистолета.

Тени Мерлина бросились вперед, впиваясь в солдата, притягивая ее обратно, подальше от Короля Пиратов. Артур выстрелил дважды, и оба импульса были поглощены генератором щита ассасина, усиливая его. Артур выругался; он зачехлил пистолет и вытащил свой меч.

Солдат боролась с тенями Мерлина, сбрасывая их одну за другой, наступая почти автоматически, подходя достаточно близко, чтобы вытащить новое оружие; клинок отсвечивал серебром, разноцветный отблеск намекал на наличие сухого яда по краю.

Артур отвечал на ее удары бряцаньем метала и быстрыми ложными выпадами. От ее атаки с боку он уклонился и быстро отступил. Мерлин потянул за тени у нее под ногами, лишая ее равновесия, и воспользовался моментом, чтобы полностью заковать ее в тень, а затем _дернул…_

_Кинул…_

_Хлестнул…_

Солдат отлетела назад, подальше от Артура, мимо Мерлина и прямо в большую гостиную, где тяжело рухнула на пол, сломав одно кресло и перевернув стол. Она вскочила на ноги, поскользнулась на тенях, которые больше ей не подчинялись и на мгновение задрожала от страха при виде наступающего Мерлина, но затем взяла себя в руки.

\- Предатель, - прошипела она.

У Мерлина вырвался тихий смешок.

\- Не я.

Ее клинок обрушился на него сверху. Мерлин перехватил ее предплечье и вывернул. Ее удар коленом в живот он блокировал, развернув свое тело, и ударил кулаком. Она отвела его удар в сторону. Мерлин толкнул ее назад, еще раз назад и впечатал ее в каменную стену. Этого удара было достаточно, чтобы у нее перехватило дыхание, но ее хватка на ноже все еще была крепка.

Она выдернула свою руку. Она нацелилась Мерлину в голову.

Мерлин перехватил ее запястье. Он ударил ее локтем в лицо. Он проглотил хрип, когда ее нога ударила его в бедро.

Ее губы искривились в гримасе, в ее взгляде плескалась преданное сумасшествие.

Тень Мерлина вырвала нож у нее из рук; клинок рассек ее ладонь. Этот порез был схож с порезом от хлыста, который рассек кожу, мышцы и кость.

Нож был отброшен с такой силой, что оказался по рукоятку вогнан в каменные блоки над их головами. Вниз посыпалась пыль.

Солдат закричала. Она колотила его своими тенями, это была схватка открытыми ладонями и ударами тенями, отраженными, отбитыми, выветривающимися. Мерлин позволил ударам достичь цели. Он был заключен в тень, которая только делала его сильнее; она же была голой, если не считать брони, выданной ей Белым Легионом, а ее одежда порвалась от силы ударов.

На ее лице появились порезы. Вокруг глаза расцвел синяк. Она выплюнула кровь, которая появилась не из пореза на ее губе, а из глубины ее легких.

Послышались звуки приближающейся суеты. Дверь с силой распахнулась. В гостиную ввалились люди. Бессловесные крики. Импульсный разряд, ударивший недалеко, но пролетевший мимо них обоих. Разъяренный приказ.

Артур.

Кажется, Мерлин где угодно мог опознать голос Артура.

Женщина была сильна. Ее мастерство в управлении тенями говорило как о наследственном таланте, так и об интенсивных тренировках. Но когда Дом Теней был разделен, когда предатели оставили свое право, данное по рождению, и поддержали Имперский Конгломерат, они оставили позади слишком много знаний. Предатели отмахнулись от старых ритуалов, они отказались практиковать ученичество, они относились к Старейшинам не с уважением, а как к напрасному расходу их ресурсов.

Она была сильна, но ей никогда бы не позволили тренироваться за пределами ее возможностей. Даже теперь ее тени вышли из-под контроля, вредя ей в той же степени, в какой они резали Мерлина, заживо сдирая с нее кожу. Они разлетались в поисках цели, любой цели, и Мерлин слышал крики более чем одного человека.

Драка продолжалась достаточно долго. Она продолжалась слишком долго.

Тень Мерлина разрослась, увеличилась, поглощала – тень призывала тень, и дикая магия женщины подчинилась ему, объединяясь с его в попытке подчинить, только чтобы быть подчиненной.

Они были погружены во тьму, но Мерлин видел все четко, как днем. Он мог видеть душу Белого Легиона; растраченную силу тьмы, сломленную и подчиненную, восстановленную только ради одной цели.

Этого солдата уже не исцелить; эту женщину. Как и все остальные, она была окончательно потеряна. Когда-то Мерлин надеялся, что ему удастся восстановить свой Дом соединив две части вместе, но он давно понял, что это бесполезно.

Мерлин поймал ее прежде, чем ей удалось сбежать. Он держал ее, пока она вырывалась, пинаясь и размахивая руками. Он откинул голову назад, когда она попыталась вырубить его ударом головы.

Он сжал руки на ее шее.

Он ее держал крепко. Он ждал.

Силы постепенно покидали ее. Она скребла по теням, которые покрывали его. Она издавала звуки, которые могли быть словами, но Мерлину было плевать на эту женщину, поэтому он не обращал внимания на проклятия и мольбы, которыми она могла бросаться. Ее тело поникло в его руках. Он не ослаблял свою хватку, пока не был уверен, что она потеряла сознание.

Ее тени отступили и смягчились, больше не подчиняясь ей; они пульсировали и толкались, пока не рассеялись. Мерлин позволил своей тени раствориться, и освещение гостиной пронзило и обожгло его глаза.

У пиратов было только одно наказание для тех, кто пытался навредить их Королю. Только одно наказание, чтобы отвратить тех, кто мог попытаться и проиграть, или же попытаться и добиться успеха, но быть пойманными в последствии.

Мерлин решил, что мог оставить эту конкретную смерть им.

Он расслабил руки. Он позволил ей упасть на пол.

Вот только в то же мгновение она слепо бросилась вперед, не имея цели, из ее груди вырвался вой берсеркера и…

Мерлин поймал ее, не дав сделать и трех шагов. Он почувствовал, как его самый острый клинок прорезал ее акустический щит, прошел сквозь одежду и нательную броню как теплый нож сквозь холодное масло.

На этот раз, когда ее тело поникло, у нее больше не билось сердце, она больше не дышала, и под ней растекалась кровавая лужа.

Мерлин уставился на женщину. На солдата Белого Легиона. У него не было ни капли сочувствия для того, кто пытался убить его Короля.

И все же…

Когда-то она могла принадлежать его роду. На мгновение его пронзило чувство вины, которое было смыто странным облегчением.

Он не знал, как долго смотрел.

Послышался шорох неловких шагов. Кто-то прочистил горло и произнес ничего не значащие слова. От предложенной помощи отмахнулись, кроме…

\- Уберите это отсюда.

Пираты обогнули Мерлина, чтобы поднять тело женщины, потащив его к дверям. Страж или два задержались, обменявшись взглядами с Артуром, а затем тоже ушли.

Кровь стекала с ножа в руке Мерлина. Он посмотрел на него, а затем вытер о свою мантию – он очистит его надлежащим образом, позже. Он зачехлил нож, вытер руки и…

\- Не надо, pet, - сказал Артур, неожиданно оказавшись всего в нескольких дюймах от Мерлина. Артур прикоснулся к маске из теней на лице Мерлина, он нахмурился от смеси замешательства, раздражения и фрустрации. – Позволь мне увидеть себя.

Мерлин закрыл глаза. Тени отступили, мягко скользнув по коже, но их прикосновение не шло в никакое сравнение с прикосновением пальцев Артура к его коже по теплоте и нежности. Артур проследил большим пальцем изгиб рта Мерлина, потер подбородок, опять вернулся к губам, пройдясь по ним. Его рука обхватила челюсть Мерлина, пальцы забрались за ухо, зарывшись во влажные от схватки волосы.

Мерлин боролся – _боролся_ – всем своим существом, чтобы подавить дрожь, прошедшую по его позвоночнику.

Мерлин поднял взгляд только, когда контакт пропал, только чтобы опять склонить голову, когда Артур снял его капюшон.

Руки Артура мягко лежали на его плечах, но слова – и там присутствовали слова – которые остались невысказанными, резонировали в тишине. Они так многозначительно давили, что Мерлин набрался смелости и посмотрел в глаза Артуру.

Его брови уже были нахмурены из-за ответственности надвигающейся войны и нового лидерства. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, зубы стиснуты. Но в его глазах было тепло – беспокойство, тревога, понимание.

Одна рука поднялась с плеча Мерлина, чтобы снова прикоснуться к щеке. Теплая, нежная, благодарная.

Слишком быстро выражение лица Артура сменилось бравадой, он слегка шлепнул Мерлина по щеке, а затем отошел. Он оставил Мерлина стоять на месте и вернулся в свой кабинет.

Мерлин наблюдал, как он уходил. Он понятия не имел, что только что произошло.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле я не домашний питомец, да?

Артур бросил на Мерлина взгляд через плечо, искорка веселья в его глазах совпадала с ухмылкой, растянувшей его губы. Оно пропало спустя мгновение, снисходительное выражение было стерто, когда вся серьезность попытки убийства наконец обрушилась на него.

Казалось, что земля пошатнулась под ногами Мерлина, наклоняясь и вибрируя. И только взглянув себе под ноги, он осознал, что пол оставался недвижим, а этот эффект был вызван сбившимся сердцебиением.

Он с трудом сглотнул.

Артур поднял одно из кресел для гостей. Он передвигал его, пока не оказался доволен его положением. Он поднял несколько бумаг и сложил их в стопку. Он потянулся к материальному экрану и нажал кнопку на панели; экран погрузился в стол. Секунду спустя на его месте появился голографический дисплей.

Мерлин отвел взгляд, осматривая повреждения комнаты. Мебель была разбита тенями солдата Белого Легиона: разбита в щепки, уничтожена, размолота. Ее всю придется заменить.

_– Тени… перемещаются, не так ли? Они изменяются. Они движутся. Они следуют туда, где ярче всего. Где теплее всего. Где их силу признают и уважают._

Мерлин резко вскинул голову. Он неосознанно сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кабинету, преодолевая расстояние, пока снова не оказался в дверях, как и в момент своего прибытия. Сейчас там не было угрозы, ничего, кроме ножа убийцы, с которого на каменную стену стекал ядовитый гель.

 _\- Тени следуют туда, где ярче всего. Это правда,_ \- Мерлин наблюдал, как голографический Мерлин сжал руками панель. - _Они не были бы Тенями, если бы не поступали подобным образом._

 _\- Ты согласен, -_ сказал Мордред.

 _\- Я согласен,_ \- сказал голографический Мерлин, и Мерлин скривился. Он повернулся в сторону Артура, ненавидя, насколько губительными были эти слова. Плечи Артура были так сильно напряжены, что казалось, что он может сломаться. - _Но ты и я, у нас очень разные понятия касающиеся того, что_ ярче _. Отражение блестящего серебряного Стерлинга не является истинным светом. Это иллюзия, дымка, туман, и тебе должно быть известно, что происходит, когда солнце пробивается через туман._

Никто из них не шевелился. Голографическая запись продолжала проигрываться. Артур задержался у края стола, повернувшись к Мерлину спиной, выказывая странное доверие. Он подобрал стопку скрепленных листов бумаги и пролистал их, прислушиваясь к разговору с чувством, которое больше всего было похоже на…

Если бы спина Артура не была напряженна, а мышцы натянуты, Мерлин назвал бы это _незаинтересованностью_.

 _\- Я даю тебе шанс,_ \- сказал Мордред.

Артур опустил листы.

_– Воспользуйся им. Оставь пиратский космос. Там для тебя ничего нет._

Артур оставил бумаги на столе и потянулся, чтобы приблизить голограмму, фокусируясь на двухмерном экране. Голограмма голограммы была слегка размыта, слегка не в фокусе, но усмешку Мордреда было видно отлично.

\- _Или?_

Мерлин мог распознать пренебрежение в своем тоне, злорадное понукание. Даже в то мгновение он осознавал, как закончится угроза Мордреда, но он поздно – _слишком поздно_ – осознал, что тот имел в виду.

Он чуть не потерял Артура из-за этого.

 _\- Или для тебя_ нигде _ничего не будет,_ \- сказал Мордред.

Артур склонился над столом, его руки ухватились за края, его взгляд зафиксирован на голографической записи. У него на челюсти дрогнул мускул, и казалось, что вокруг вспыхнул энергичный костер, с Артуром в центре.

Как мотылек, летящий к пламени, Мерлин шагнул в комнату.

 _– Будет ли к нему прилагаться имя?_ – услышал свои собственные слова Мерлин. В его тоне слышался брошенный вызов.

_\- Мое имя Мордред. Эмрис может и бич Белого Легиона, но я стану его погибелью._

Голограмма на голо-экране потухла почти мгновенно. Мерлин не мог отключить связь достаточно быстро. Ему было необходимо убедиться, что Артур был в порядке, что он был неправ, что Мордред не организовал этот отвлекающий маневр, чтобы убрать Мерлина с дороги ассасина.

Ему следовало выключить связь раньше. Ему следовало позаботиться об ассасине еще до того, как тот достигнет комнат Артура. Артуру даже не нужно было знать об этом.

Артур махнул рукой, и голографическая запись отдалилась как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать отголоски ярости Мерлина, который разгромил комнату метущимися тенями, отодрал дверь, будто та была сделана из бумаги – Мерлин нахмурился от недовольства. Он мог просто пройти _сквозь_ дверь, но тогда это не пришло ему в голову. Его охватил страх – страх перед своими собственными эмоциями, что он отреагирует с такой неистовостью, а не со спокойной сосредоточенностью и холодным рассудком, что вбивалось в него годами тренировок и дисциплины.

Артур выпрямился и посмотрел на него. Мерлин не смел встретится с ним взглядом, опасаясь, что тот увидит, _насколько_ Мерлин привязан к нему.

\- Вот и ожидай после этого уединения, - вместо этого сказал Мерлин. Он был горд, что его голос не дрогнул.

\- Пираты, - сказал Артур в качестве объяснения. Он скрестил руки.

Мерлин закатил глаза и фыркнул. _Конечно же_ только таким и мог быть ответ Артура: напыщенным, надменным, своекорыстный и нахальный. Мерлин не был ни удивлен ни разозлен, но его веселье было мимолетным.

\- Как много ты слышал?

Голографическая запись продолжала играть; изображение время от времени моргало по мере того, как пыль оседала на проекторы. Коммуникационная комната была в руинах, ей потребуется капитальный ремонт, прежде чем ее снова можно будет использовать. Кто-то – проходящий мимо пират – задержался перед щелью и заглянул внутрь.

\- _Господи Боже,_ \- сказал пират, проведя рукой по лбу и сбивая бандану. – _Похоже кто-то услышал плохие новости_.

Взгляд Артура оторвался от Мерлина на достаточно долгое время, чтобы Мерлин смог перевести дух и взять себя в руки. Выражение лиц аАртура было задумчивым.

\- Это так? – спросил он. – Мордред плохие новости?

\- Я еще не знаю, - честно ответил Мерлин. Он еще ни разу не сталкивался с членом Белого Легиона, который обладал таким количеством колец ранга, и учитывая что Мерлин сталкивался с солдатами Элиты, размещенные на задворках Империи, он никогда не обращал особого внимания на положение солдата. Ему было неизвестно, обозначали ли эти кольца позицию по власти или позицию по силе. Единственным преимуществом Мерлина перед Мордредом было то, что его тренировки не были испорчены Конгломератом. Но в итоге, все образование Мерлина и годы практики не будут ничего значить, если Мордреду удастся нанести один удачный удар. – Я ничего о нем не знаю.

Артур наблюдал за ним, изучал его, срывал с него кожуру, слой за слоем, пытаясь увидеть, что скрывается под ней. Мерлин боролся с порывом закутать себя в тень, чувствуя себя странно голым под взглядом Артура.

\- У нас есть имя, - сказал Артур, прерывая свой осмотр. Он обошел стол и сел, отключая голо-проэктор и вызывая обратно физический экран. – Ланс что-нибудь найдет.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - сказал Мерлин. Он был тронут тем, что Артур беспокоился. – Я выступал против остальных и с меньшей информацией.

Еще несколько нажатий на клавиши, и его ответом стала тишина. Артур откинулся в кресле, его руки соскользнули со стола на подлокотники, его пальцы начали выбивать нервный ритм.

\- Ты больше не ассасин.

Мерлин приподнял бровь. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, чтобы… он не был уверен, что он собирался сказать, потому что у него не было слов, только короткие насмешливые звуки.

Артур поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.

\- Ты никогда им не был.

В словах Артура была проницательная значимость, тонкая и едва различимая. Мерлин не заметил бы ее, если бы Артур не приподнял брови и не распахнул бы глаза, будто _желая_ , чтобы Мерлин прочитал его мысли.

Как бы ни была велика магия Дома Теней, чтение мыслей не входило в число способностей Мерлина.

\- Сколько ты _на самом деле_ слышал? – вместо этого спросил Мерлин. Если у Артура был доступ в коммуникационную комнату, как бы основательно Мерлин не запер ее, чтобы избежать подглядываний или проникновений, значило ли это, что Артур слышал не только разговор с Мордредом. Слушал ли он все с самого начала? Слышал ли он мольбы Мерлина Старейшинам, заявление, сделанное им в конце? Знал ли он, кем именно был Мерлин, что он не просто очередная Тень изгнанного Дома?

Должно быть. Этот стальной взгляд нельзя было объяснить простым незнанием.

Их воли схлестнулись, ни один их них не желал отводить взгляд, пока другой не отреагирует первым. Мерлин частично ожидал, что Артур начнет угрожать ему, требовать от Мерлина того, что тот не был способен ему дать, использует это знание, чтобы шантажировать Мерлина и заставить его подчиняться его приказам. Мерлину ни на мгновение не пришла в голову мысль, что, возможно, Артур был так же как Мерлин напуган тем, что Мерлин может выдать его.

До этого момента.

Им обоим было известно кое-что о другом, что они предпочли бы сохранить в тайне. И эти тайны были так называемым слоном в комнате.

Эта борьба взглядов была прервана, когда слуги тихо постучали в дверь, без разрешения заходя в гостиную. Мерлин первым отвел взгляд, потянувшись за капюшоном, чтобы скрыться под ним, когда поворачивался на месте, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Он осмотрел двух женщин средних лет, и оценил их как потенциальную угрозу, а затем вышел из кабинета Артура и потянулся, чтобы закрыть дверь.

В последний момент Мерлин остановился и потянулся за ножом, вогнанным в стену. Тот вышел из стены, произведя хлюпающий звук, гидрофильный гель засох и растрескался. Он вспомнил, что был еще один нож, вбитый в каменную стену гостиной. Ему придется вытащить и его до того, как это попытается сделать кто-то другой.

\- Яд теряет действенность через сорок восемь часов, - пробормотал Мерлин, ощущая как взгляд Артура прожигает ему в затылок. – Попроси их не трогать эту стену.

Он потянул за ручку, закрывая дверь.

\- Знаешь ли, он был неправ, - сказал Артур, Его голос был тихим, он почти шептал. – Здесь кое-что для тебя есть.

Дверь закрылась.

Мерлин потянулся к двери прежде чем осознал, что делает, и остановил себя. Его пальцы прошлись по поверхности, так же нежно, как Артур прикасался к нему.

Он не мог этого вытерпеть. Он развернулся и ушел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хотела объяснить почему не стала переводить обращение Артура к Мерлину "pet". Дело в том, в русском языке нет дословного перевода этого чисто британского обращения, разве что его можно перевести как "лапочка" или "лапушка", но дело в том, что по ходу фанфика, то и дело будут проскакивать шутки, которые потеряют смысл, если его перевести. Как, например, в этой главе, когда Мерлин горорит, что "он на самом деле не домашний любимец", ведь основным переводом слова "pet" является "любимое домашнее животное, любимец".Поэтому я решила избежать этого не переводя это обращение.


	12. Глава XII

_Место: Экскалибур, Военный корабль пиратов, Граница пиратского космического пространства_

Артур отказался вступать в битву без оружия, которое было ему отлично знакомо, и только по этой причине _Экскалибур_ стал флагманским кораблем пиратов, под чьим началом был весь флот Пендрагонов. Изначальный королевский флот был распределен среди не сочетающейся между собой армадой пиратов, чтобы поддерживать силы и предоставлять поддержку. Это было особенно важно для меньших Кланов, которые не располагали обширными силами защиты или ресурсами для отступления, на случай если их загонят в угол.

Всего было восемьдесят девять кораблей Кланов, и каждый располагал дополнением из крейсеров и военных кораблей. В отличие от Имперского Конгломерата у пиратов не было эскадронов из одно- и двухместных истребителей, но они компенсировали это количеством маленьких более маневренных кораблей, вооруженных до ушей, и бомбардирами, способными выдержать обстрел любым Имперским оружием.

Был момент, когда Артур сделал шаг назад и осознал, что да, он сделал это. Он собрал Кланы вместе. Тех, кто не желал воевать на передовой, уговорили по крайней мере предоставить поддержку и защиту внутренним мирам – может на линии фронта и было восемьдесят девять кораблей Кланов, но так же было двадцать восемь бывших Имперских и присвоенных пиратами кораблей военного класса, разбросанных по сектору, сорок два корабля Кланов на синхронной звездной орбите в системе каждого Клана, и сто двенадцать кораблей с винтовым движком, пилотируемыми одними из лучших сорвиголовыми пилотами.

По территории пиратов было разбросано множество дополнительных сетевых узлов, предоставленных Кланом Леодегрейс, которые использовали новые коды шифрования и технологию узких лучей. Ни один корабль не потеряет связи, только если у него не выйдут из строя сразу все сенсоры. Сигналы бедствия, аварийные вызовы, оповещения – даже неожиданная потеря связи даст сигнал о прогрессе войны.

Артур глубоко вдохнул. Он задержал дыхание, пока его легкие не начали гореть. Он медленно выпустил воздух, испытав жжение в горле, которое на мгновение спутало все его мысли, и осмотрелся.

Леон был полностью сосредоточен на главном экране, отслеживая позиции не только кораблей пиратов, но и Имперских сил. Элиан склонился над коммуникационным модулем. Гвейн находился у панели оружия левого борта, Персиваль правого борта, оба были подключены к внутренней системе и прямой линии к командам, заведующим оружием. Ланс следил за внутренними системами, но его основной ролью, если представится такая возможность, будет взломать капитанский мостик Имперских кораблей, нанести удар по их защитным системам и отключить системы атаки. Щиты были подняты, двигатели гудели, и враг наступал на них, угрожающе выстроившись в линию.

Флот Имперского Конгломерата пересек границу менее чем двадцатью часами ранее, но не стал продвигаться дальше, а только удостоверился в том, что их присутствие было замечено.

Вошедшая в поговорку перчатка была брошена. По существу, Конгломерат сделал первый шаг, и теперь настал их черед.

Кто-то – Артур подозревал, что Джордж, раздражающе квалифицированный слуга, который служил его отцу, а теперь Артуру – проявил инициативу и откопал место, где находились планы пиратов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Эти планы затрагивали все возможные критические обстоятельства: от планеты Клана, пострадавшего от катаклизмов, до эвакуации планетной системы при опасности, которые приведут к полнейшему вымиранию от столкновения с астероидом или космического случайного происшествия.  

Там были даже планы битв при защите от Имперского наступления. Они датировались числом за сто шестьдесят лет до правления Утера, и содержали здравые тактические маневры и заблаговременные советы, какие технологии следует разрабатывать.

Артур разорвал их на кусочки, несмотря на разъяренные протесты совета – и под хныканье Джорджа, оплакивающего уничтожение важных исторических документов.

Изначально, как только объявлялась война, территория пиратов разделялась на части, и каждый квадрант отдавался под защиту одному Клану, чтобы тот охранял его таким способом, каким считал нужным. Когда-то, во времена, когда каждый Клан был отделен от остальных, был способен функционировать самостоятельно, и поддерживать равное количество кораблей и пиратов, такой подход работал. Но сто шестьдесят лет были долгим периодом, особенно когда пираты развились в специалистов.

Чтобы уговорить глав Кланов осознать пользу работы в тандеме, используя сильные стороны одного, чтобы поддержать основную массу, потребовалось немного времени. Артур использовал каждую каплю дипломатии, которой обладал, чтобы избежать использования сильных сторон одного Клана на благо другого, пока им не овладело раздражение, и он не задумался всерьез, а не начать ли их бить головами друг о друга, пока они не согласятся.

Или попросить _Эмриса_ сделать это за него. Артур был почти уверен, основываясь на количестве раз, когда он ловил, как Эмрис закатывает глаза, что тот был бы более чем рад выполнить эту конкретную просьбу.

Убедить Кланы, что неопытность Артура и его возраст не имеют значения, было просто. Он просто помогал собрать лучшие идеи и составить лучший план по обороне. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что Кланы разразятся очередными протестами и жалобами, Артур доставал свой козырь _Я ваш Король, идиоты. А теперь заткитесь к черту и сделайте это_.

Это было не так просто – это никогда не будет просто, особенно когда имеешь дело с пиратами – но этого было достаточно, чтобы нарушить напряжение, чтобы Артур мог направить их туда, куда ему нужно было. По крайней мере он знал, как нужно обращаться с _пиратами_.

Эмрис, с другой стороны, был чем-то совершенно иным. Артур не имел ни малейшего понятия, что их связывало.

 _Повелитель Теней_ из Дома Теней – и если бы Артур не услышал этого своими собственными ушами, наблюдая, как изгнанные Мастера раболепствуют перед Эмрисом, будто он второе пришествие _Глума_ , чем бы это не было, он бы этому не поверил – отдалился от Артура. Когда они находились в одной комнате, Эмрис держался на другой стороне; капюшон натянут на голову, его лицо повернуто в другую сторону. Когда к нему обращались, он отвечал односложно; он не реагировал на поддразнивание Артура, и если Артур приближался к нему, Эмрис отступал назад, будто боялся, что Артур снова к нему прикоснется.

Было странно, что, кажется, Эмриса не особо волновали прикосновения Артура – вплоть до того момента, когда Артур все испортил, позволив Эмрису обнаружить, что Артур шпионил за ним. Если бы Артур знал, что реакция Эмриса будет именно такой, он усердней старался бы сначала затащить его к себе в постель.

Эмрис не сделал большого вклада в процесс планирования даже под давлением глав Кланов, которые хотели знать каким образом собирались им посодействовать в битве раздробленные остатки Дома Теней. Насколько мог понять Артур, по численности Тени уступали даже самому маленькому Клану, и у них не было собственного флота. Дом состоял из упрямых Старейшин, колеблющихся Мастеров, и числа тихих  подмастерьев, полу тренированных служителей и неискушенных кандидатов. Это не было армией, и это было всего каплей в море по сравнению с тысячами среди Белого Легиона.

Артур с трудом мог себе представить, каким образом им удастся помочь повернуть ход битвы. И это даже не принимая во внимание, что Дом Теней отказал своему Лорду в помощи. Артур не мог даже представить себе, как это знание _пожирало_ Эмриса – что его собственные люди отвернулись от него. Но что ему _было_ известно, так это то, что после того, как пираты стали свидетелями того, с какой легкостью Эмрис разобрался с ассасином Белого Легиона, они не могли дождаться, когда получать в свое распоряжение Тень.

А затем пришло сообщение: _Неприятный Сюрприз_ и другие пираты возвращались с полным дополнением из Теней на борту. Артур подумал, что настроение Эмриса улучшится, но это сообщение только погрузило этого человека в необъяснимое задумчивое молчание, заставившее всех вокруг него ходить на цыпочках.

Всех кроме Артура. Артур пытался вытянуть его из этого состояния всеми правдами и неправдами. Ему было необходимо, чтобы Эмрис был с ним, а не погрузился в себя, задумавшись о том, что он попросил сделать свой род.

Эмрис. Эмрис. _Эмрис_.

Артур и раньше слышал это имя. Какой пират его не слышал? Ассасин, внушающий страх; призрак, о котором шептались, боясь произносить его имя, будто оно могло вызвать его. _Эмрис_.

Это имя подходило ему больше, чем _Ниал_ – псевдоним на поддельных документах, когда они только впервые встретились на _Леди Хиамелии_ – но Артур не мог избавиться от мысли, что это имя не совсем ему… _соответствовало_.

\- Они наращивают скорость, - сказал Леон. – Четыре крейсера в середине продвигаются в шахматном боевом порядке стрелы.

\- Удерживайте позицию, - сказал Артур.

Эта стычка была далеко не первым ударом. Конгломерат отправлял несколько кораблей для ложной атаки через границу, по-видимому, не осознавая, что пиратские корабли патрулируют границу, скрывшись под маскировкой. Как только они переступили границу и их смелость поутихла, меньшие корабли КорпКопов спешили вернуться обратно на другую сторону, прячась за большими крейсерами. Эти набеги становились все смелее и смелее, пока они не переступили так называемую линию на песке, когда пираты сбросили свою маскировку и выгнали их обратно на другую сторону с такой легкостью, будто отшлепав их за плохое поведение.

И хотя пираты становились все смелее при виде Имперцев, бегущих от них поджав хвосты, постоянно этому радуясь, Артур мог наблюдать, как Имперцы прощупывали их защиту, только с раздражением. Часть его хотела знать, в какую игру они играли, а другая часть хотела, чтобы война, наконец, закончилась.

Желательно с пиратами в качестве победителей, и с наиболее меньшим числом потерь.

\- Они продвигаются медленно, - заметил Элиан.

\- Они рассредоточиваются, - сказал Галахад, один из двух первоклассных пилотов _Экскалибура_.

\- Разделяют силы, - проворчал Персиваль. – Может, хотят заставить нас сбросить маскировку? Заставить нас показать, сколько нас здесь?

\- Передний корабль выпустил снаряды, - сказал Лукан. Он наблюдал за сенсорами, и за это Артур был благодарен. Если Лукан мог заметить развалины в комариный укус за несколько световых лет, то он мог заметить оружейный выстрел до того, как снаряд вылетел из трубы.

\- Подтверждаю, - сказал Леон. – Отслеживание?

\- Козявки вылетели прямо у них из носа, дистанция кома три парсека. – Артур бросил взгляд на Лукана, когда тот раздраженно заворчал. -  Потерял их.

\- Конфигурация снарядов? – спросил Артур, бросив взгляд на Эмриса. Тот стоял прямо и неподвижно, повернувшись к задней стене капитанского мостика, в стороне, свет у него над головой моргал и окутывал его странной тенью. Этот проклятый капюшон был на нем, как обычно, но его подбородок был приподнят, и он прислушивался к разговору.

\- Булавочники. – У говорившего перехватило дыхание. – Дрянь.

\- Рассчитайте их курс на основе их последнего известного направления, - сказал Артур, вставая с капитанского кресла. Что-то было не так. КорпКопы никогда не выпускали булавочников, если они не видели цели, и только когда они были уверены, что цель находится в зоне досягаемости меньших и менее управляемых кораблей. Это было либо попыткой заставить пиратов выйти из укрытия, как и предположил Персиваль, полагаясь на человеческий страх перед встречей с Белым Легионом, либо… - Мы замаскированы?

\- Мы замаскированы, - подтвердил Леон, хотя его голос звучал встревожено.

\- Что такое?

\- Помехи в сигнале, - сказал Ланс, покачав головой. – Я не уверен, что это такое. И отслеживаю их источник.

\- Козявка один следует курсом 88N.62S.046°, - сказал Лукан, его голос звучал резко. Никто, даже не Гвейн, не прокомментировал его визгливый тон. Белый Легион стер с лица вселенной всю его семью; он выжил только потому, что был ребенком и был достаточно мал, чтобы спрятаться в погребе. – Козявка два легла на курс 53S.71S.210°. Столкновение с _Глубоким Пределом Досягаемости_ и _Рискованным Предприятием_. РВП восемь минут, обратный отсчет пошел.

\- Свяжитесь с этими кораблями и кем угодно по этому курсу, - сказал Артур. – Скажите им уходить в стороны, и не забывать о толпе.

Последовала короткая пауза, пока Элиан передавал приказы другим кораблям. Артур включил видеонаблюдение, увеличивая его. Корабли КорпКопов шли все с той же скоростью, не ускоряясь и не замедляясь, придерживаясь одного курса. То, что раньше казалось ложным маневром на территории пиратов, чтобы прощупать их защиту, теперь стало казаться едва различимым побегом. Артур заметил движение среди Имперцев, напоминавших ему диких зверей, которым не терпится вступить в схватку.

Его плохое предчувствие было подтверждено, когда Леон сказал:

\- Шесть Имперских кораблей запустили приводы скорости света.

\- Они собираются прыгнуть? – спросил Гвейн, его брови были нахмурены, губы изогнулись в замешательстве.

\- Где третий корабль? – спросил Эмрис.

Артур развернулся на месте и нахмурился.

\- Что?

\- Булавочники. Они запускают их по три, если могут, - сказал Эмрис, выходя из-под мигающего света и останавливаясь рядом с капитанским креслом. Он был в пределах досягаемости Артура, но тот удержался и не стал к нему прикасаться, удовлетворившись тем, что впервые за несколько дней Эмрис подошел к нему достаточно близко. – Они либо запускают три одноместных Булавочника для нападения на один корабль с трех направлений. Или же они запускают три трехместных Булавочника для нападения на множество кораблей, чтобы минимизировать риск обнаружения. Вы бы не обнаружили их, если бы они не были достаточно большими, и это значит…

\- Трехместные Булавочники, - закончил за него Артур. – Где третий? Почему я не вижу третьего корабля на экране?

\- Сенсоры засекли первые два корабля, - сказал Лукан. – Подтверждаю координаты. Удерживаю фиксацию сенсоров. Ничего не видно на… нет, отставить. Я вижу рябь. У нас киты.

 _Киты_ в космосе означали не то же самое, что на планете, и то, что было достаточно большим, чтобы вызвать рябь сенсоров, обычно являлось достаточно большим объектом, чтобы тот мог навредить кораблю. У них не было отслеживаемой сигнатуры энергии, но они обычно были достаточно большими, чтобы их можно было увидеть.

Артур приподнял бровь. Лукан поднял взгляд, покраснел и исправился:

\- Значительно меньше, чем киты. Большой морж? Может быть дельфин. Может ничего и не быть. Рассчитываю курс.

\- Сколько до перехвата? – спросил Артур.

\- Четыре минуты, - сказал Леон. - _Глубокий Предел Досягаемости_ и _Рискованное Предприятие_ убрались с пути. Булавочники промажут, но всего на волосок.

\- Отошлите им сенсорные координаты. Пусть они взорвут эти корабли. Осторожно, - сказал Артур Он старался не обращать внимания на небольшой, незаметный одобрительный кивок Эмриса. Вместо этого он наблюдал, как пальцы Элиана летали по коммуникационной голографической панели, связываясь с другими кораблями на зашифрованной частоте пиратов. – Что-нибудь еще связанное с этими помехами в сигнале, Ланс?

\- Нет. – Он замолчал. – Да. Нет. – Выражение лица Ланса становилось все мрачнее с каждой секундой, и он встал, направившись к другой панели. – Я не уверен.

\- Капитан, - сказал Лукан, в его голосе слышалась тревога. – Дельфины направляются в нашу сторону. Теперь я могу их отследить. Сигнал становится все четче по мере их приближения.

\- А вот и они, - сказал Артур, на мгновение встретившись взглядом с Эмрисом, прежде чем тот опустил подбородок, тень от его капюшона скрыла его глаза.

\- Мы замаскированы? – спросил Галахад. Его руки зависли над штурвалом, как бывало, когда он не знал, куда направиться дальше.

\- Мы замаскированы, - огрызнулся Герайнт из кресла второго пилота.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Я уверен!

\- Они подозрительно точно нацелили этих Булавочников, - заметил Персиваль.

\- Как будто мы у них под прицелом, - сказа Гвейн.

\- Почему они нацелились на _нас_? Как они вообще узнали, что мы здесь? В любом случае, _Ответный Удар_ и _Яркий Пикси_ больше нас… командующие корабли. Они превосходят Королевский корабль…

\- Потому что они знают, что это твой корабль, - сказал Эмрис.

\- Но не то, что я на борту, - сказал Артур. – В любом случае, Королевский корабль находится слишком далеко в задних рядах. Это просто случайность, что они сначала нацелились на нас, мы единственные в зоне их видимости.

\- Пять запусков, все легли на прямой курс, - возразил Эмрис. Он приподнял подбородок достаточно высоко, чтобы Артур увидел подозрительно сощуренные глаза, приподнятые брови. – Мы замаскированы?

\- Две минуты, - сказал Лукан.

\- Мы замаскированы, или они позволяют нам так думать?

Артур отвернулся от Эмриса. Он уставился на голографический экран. Корабли пиратов высвечивались как помехи при полном сканировании, позиция каждого была отмечена кодом транспондера. Они поколениями разрабатывали новую коммуникационную систему, которая не только не зависела от сети Империи, но также была и совершенно чужда ей, и ее было непросто взломать. Даже если Имперцам каким-то образом и удалось подслушать их разговоры, это не значило, что они могли…

\- Твою мать! – заорал Леон. – Это фиксация сенсоров… это фиксация сенсоров! Им известно наше местоположение!

\- Сорок секунд… - сказал Лукан. – Тридцать девять до контакта…

Артур тут же вспомнил собрание совета. Пелинор выдвинул просьбу усовершенствовать их маскировочную технологию, полагая, что со временем Конгломерату удастся изучить технологию добытую с уничтоженных кораблей пиратов. Артур даже не мог вспомнить, приняли ли они это решение.

\- Двадцать…

\- Целься и пли! – рявкнул Артур.

\- Цель обнаружена, - сказал Персиваль. – Стреляю.

\- Стреляю, - подтвердил Гвейн.

Из передних торпедных отсеков было выпущено три ракеты на сверхзвуковой скорости. В ста метрах от корабля активировались форсажные  камеры, увеличивая их скорость до сверхсветовой. Они почти мгновенно исчезли с видеоэкрана, и их можно было отследить только на основной голограмме. Леон приблизил изображение. Они отслеживали их траекторию пока…

\- Первая цель уничтожена, - сказал Лукан. Не было фейерверков. Любой взрыв при контакте был удержан холодным космосом. Булавочники не были оснащены тяжелой броней, у них не было щитов, у них не было ничего кроме реактора, который толкал их вперед по баллистической траектории. Системы поддержания жизни были минимальными, и какой бы кислород не находился на борту, чтобы пламя могло гореть, он растворился бы в космосе.

Артур смотрел на сенсорную сеть.

\- Вторая цель уничтожена, - сказал Лукан. – Десять секунд… вот дрянь. Промазал. Мы промазали!

Все задержали дыхание… все, кроме Гвейна, который в отчаянии пытался навести орудия ближнего радиуса на быстро приближающуюся цель. Прошло десять секунд. Раздался сигнал тревоги. Свет на капитанском мостике превратился из белого в красный.

\- В нас попали, - без надобности сказал Лукан, его тон был спокойным. – Брешь в обшивке. В нижнем левом переднем отсеке, секция семь. Внешние щиты еще держатся.

Слишком близко к машинному отделению. Артур скривился.

\- Отчистите уровень, закройте шлюзы. Эмрис…

Тени обвивались вокруг Эмриса как живые, сворачиваясь, завиваясь, погружаясь под броню и снаряжение, которые были на нем. Если раньше между подвижных пластин были щели, то теперь их не было, тени почти светились в очень маленьком пространстве между суставами, пока плащ Эмриса, который был на нем, не прикрыл его конечности, когда тот начал двигаться.

Тени скрыли лицо Эмриса, но его глаза оставались такими же ярко синими, когда они встретились со взглядом Артура.

\- Я с этим разберусь.

Артур коротко ему кивнул. Он опустил взгляд, слегка испугавшись, когда что-то прошлось по его ноге. Теневой усик свернулся вокруг его сапога, отлетев в сторону, когда Эмрис вышел.

\- Эмрис.

Эмрис остановился в дверях. Красный свет над его головой моргал, но тени вокруг Эмриса были настолько темными, что Артур с трудом мог его рассмотреть.

\- Первая лестница, которую увидишь, спустись на один уровень. На перекрестке поверни в сторону правого борта, спустить на шесть уровней вниз, и поверни обратно в сторону левого борта, - сказал Леон, бросив взгляд на Эмриса через плечо. – Самый короткий путь туда. Все другие входы закрыты, или должны быть закрыты. Шансы, что ты столкнешься со своим Булавочником довольно высоки.

Артур прочистил горло, так и не отведя глаз от фигуры Эмриса.

\- Ты все слышал?

\- Да, - сказал Эмрис, его тон был холодным, твердым, рациональным.

\- Тогда за дело. Я буду ждать тебя здесь, когда ты закончишь. – Артур коротко кивнул Эмрису и отвернулся. _Будь осторожен,_ подумал он.

\- Мой Король?

На _Экскалибуре_ был только один человек, который использовал этот титул. Всего один человек среди всех пиратов, который произносил его и _имел это в виду_. И каждый раз, когда он использовал его, по позвоночнику Артура пробегала дрожь, потому что он знал, сколько всего скрывалось за ним, сколько значимости, как он связывал их обоих тем образом, о котором пираты не могли даже подумать.

Артур шевельнулся и подумал, что увидел золотые отблески в глазах Эмриса, или, по крайней мере, в том месте, где должны были быть глаза Эмриса. Сложно было определить, когда там извивались тени.

\- Что такое?

Эмрис махнул рукой в сторону двухмерного видеоэкрана, на приближенное изображение медленно наступающих кораблей Имперского Конгломерата.

\- Я ожидаю, что с этим будет покончено к тому моменту, когда я вернусь.

Он ушел даже не дождавшись ответа, тени последовали за ним.

\- Нахальный негодник, - сказал Гвейн, ухмыляясь. Он поиграл бровями.

\- Он нахальный негодник, который решил разобраться с _твоим_ промахом, - сказал Персиваль.

\- Эй, ты тоже в него не попал, - огрызнулся Гвейн.

\- Тебе стоит потренироваться, друг, - сказал Галахад.

\- Хватит. Возьмите себя в руки, парни. Сохраните свой задор для Синих, - сказал Леон, приводя капитанский мостик к порядку строгим тоном. Сейчас было не время позволять команде выпускать нервную энергию – энергию, которую стоило использовать, чтобы надрать Имперскую задницу, и всем им это было отлично известно.

\- Им известно, что мы попали, - сказал Ланс.

\- Похоже что эскадрон крейсеров выходит из общего строя, - сказал Леон.

\- Подтверждаю, - сказал Лукан. – Двадцать семь кораблей надвигаются на нас с 0.9 скорости света. Разделяются на три подразделения. Они будут здесь через пять минут.

Артур обменялся взглядами с Леоном и повернулся к Элиану.

\- Свяжи меня с кораблями.

Элиан повернул несколько выключателей на голографической панели.

\- Вы на связи с кораблями, сэр.

Артур минуту подождал.

\- Пираты. Похоже, враг нашел способ обнаруживать нас. Они знают, где мы. Им известна наша численность, и им известны наши силы. Они попытались вывести из строя три корабля: _Экскалибур,_ _Глубокий Предел Досягаемости_ и _Рискованное Предприятие_. Вам известно, что это значит.

Согласно соглашению, принятому за столом совета, командование битвой должно было переходить от капитана одного корабля к другому, если главнокомандующий больше не мог отдавать приказов. _Глубокий Предел Досягаемости_ и _Рискованное Предприятие_ не были в самом начале списка, но то, что Конгломерат нацелился на три самых значимых корабля, говорило о том, что ему знакома тактика пиратов.

Корабли ответили, один за другим. Они приняли и согласились с оценкой Артура. От этого нельзя было просто отмахнуться вне зависимости от того, стала ли эта ситуация следствием предательства в их рядах или же столетий изучения тактик пиратов. Имперцам было известно, каким образом можно сбить пиратов с ног.

Это было неважно. Пиратам тоже было известно, как сбить их с ног. И им это удавалось лучше.

\- Они прощупывают почву, - сказал Артур. – Булавочники были брошенной перчаткой, и перчаткой брошенной напрасно. Теперь они посмотрят, насколько далеко смогут оттолкнуть нас. Скольких из нас им удастся заставить сбросить маскировку. Но мы не позволим им взять контроль над этой битвой или какой-нибудь другой битвой. Мы устоим.

Через коммуникатор послышались протесты.

Артур повторил строгим тоном:

\- _Мы устоим_.

Он дождался, когда протесты смолкнут.

\- Позвольте им подойти. Один эскадрон? Да это чертово _оскорбление_. Давайте изобьем их так, что их челюсти рухнут на палубы, и они забудут послать подкрепление.

Послышались возгласы согласия.

\- _Буря, Охотник на Ведьм, Деметра_ , вы возглавите эту битву. Думаете, ваши команды справятся с одним отделением? – В тоне Артура был вызов. Он знал, что пираты не рискнут выставить себя трусами, но он так же знал, что капитанам этих кораблей было известно, как можно вывести из строя Имперский эскадрон с минимальными усилиями.

\- Тебе отлично известно, что мы можем, - ответил Аредиан.

Артур бросил взгляд на Лукана.

\- Две минуты до того, когда они войдут в зону поражения, - сказал Лукан.

\- _Буря, Охотник на Ведьм, Деметра_ , займите свои позиции, - сказал Артур. – Сбросьте маскировку по моему сигналу. Если кто-нибудь нарушит строй без моего приказа, я вам головы поотрываю. Это ясно?

На линии послышался хор из слова _Ясно_. Артур объявил радиомолчание, и оно наступило почти мгновенно. Пираты показывали редкий профессионализм, и Артур позволил себе на мгновение порадоваться этому. На основном экране было видно, как три корабля занимают свои позиции, в то время как те, кто остался в строю сместились, чтобы закрыть образовавшиеся щели.

\- Двадцать секунд, - сказал Лукан. Артур бросил взгляд на Леона. Леон кивнул, подтверждая, что корабли были на позициях. Еще один взгляд на выражение лица Элиана, и Артур знал, что крейсеры были готовы выпустить истребители, пилоты на палубе ждали когда подойдут к концу отведенные им пять минут.

\- Передняя секция по левому борту заблокирована, - сказал Ланс. У него вырвался впечатленный звук. – Эмрис добрался до туда в рекордно короткое время. Полагаю, нам тоже стоит начинать шоу.

\- Полагаю, мы должны, - сказал Артур.

\- Две секунды, - сказал Лукан.

\- Отправьте сигнал сбросить маскировку. Передайте капитанам мое разрешение действовать.

Голос Элиана перекрыл шум на заднем плане. Три корабля пиратов синхронно сбросили маскировку, но Имперцы не отреагировали тем образом, которого пираты ожидали – удивившись их неожиданным появлением. Они не разлетелись и не затормозили. Они продолжали двигаться вперед.

Десятилетия, проведенные Аредианом в качестве капера, не притупили его креативности. Или, возможно, это была идея одного из других капитанов. Возможно, они догадались, как отреагируют Имперцы, и планировали соответственно.

Имперские корабли не остановились, но и корабли пиратов тоже. И учитывая что укороченный _Охотник на Ведьм_ , длиннофюзеляжная _Деметра_ и _Буря_ с тройным корпусом относились к крейсерам с тяжелой конфигурацией класса разрушителей, они обладали достаточной массой и мощью двигателей, чтобы перехватить горсть крейсеров класса КорпКопов, двигающихся в другом направлении со скоростью 0.9 скорости света. Они выпустили острые траловые кабеля, которые развернулись в рыболовные сети, захватывая Имперские корабли. Чтобы сдержать их одной этой сети было недостаточно, и подобная попытка была чревата выдранными швартовочными точками, но с учетом их скорости и противодействующей силы, изначального рывка оказалось достаточно, чтобы сеть прошла сквозь защитные пластины и проделала глубокий рваный разрез на обшивке корабля.

Крейсеры вышли из строя с внезапным, зародившимся внутри, взрывом, метал просто развалился в разные стороны.  Еще из двух крейсеров вырвался такой сильный атмосферный поток, что они потеряли контроль и сбились с изначального курса. _Охотник на Ведьм_ поймал больше всего Имперцев, общим счетом шестерых. Из этих шестерых двое почти мгновенно потеряли атмосферу и отклонились от курса, у одного полностью оторвало передний двигатель малой тяги, еще трое завертелись, из-за чего у одного отказал двигатель, а другие два взорвались изнутри.

Одиннадцать  Имперцев уничтожены. Восемнадцать осталось. Из них восемь в дальних рядах открыли огонь по трем кораблям пиратов.

Артур стиснул челюсти. Он скрестил руки на груди, пальцы сжали бицепсы. Ему так и хотелось открыть видеоэкран с седьмого уровня корабля, но он не знал, сможет ли наблюдать одновременно за двумя схватками и вмешаться в обе, если понадобиться.

Огонь из оружия ближнего радиуса действия Имперцев состоял из низкоскоростных снарядов и импульсных выстрелов. Пока щиты кораблей пиратов подвергались бомбардировке импульсными выстрелами, ракеты пролетали сквозь них и ударялись прямо в корабли. От пролома их спасали только несколько футов тяжелых дефлекторов и панели обшивки.

Но защита – энергетические щиты и тяжелая материальная обшивка – были недолговечны. Энергетические щиты могли поглощать энергию оружия пока матрица не ослабевала и не перегружалась, оставляя корабль беззащитным перед баллистическим обстрелом, который мог прорезать даже самую толстую обшивку за несколько минут направленного огня. Даже ракеты могли повредить корпус корабля – деформировать пластины, вызывая вибрационные повреждения в структуре, а продолжительная бомбардировка могла заставить корпус расколоться.

Краем глаза Артур заметил, как Гвейн провел рукой по покрытой щетиной щеке и обеспокоенно выдохнул.

Истребители вырвались из _Деметры_ и _Бури_ со скоростью снаряда выпущенного из рогатки. Импульсный огонь из оружий ближнего радиуса поражения позаботились о большинстве ракет. Истребители разделились на две группы – меньшая группа погналась за ракетами, в которые защитные системы корабля не могли попасть, большая группа затянула Имперские крейсеры дальше на территорию пиратов.

Голос Аредиана раздался по общей коммуникационной системе.

\- Примите во внимание, что будут запущены фейерверки через… десять секунд. Девять. Восемь… - сказал он спокойно и как ни в чем не бывало.

\- О, ну конечно, _теперь_ он дает нам маскировочные коды минного поля, которое он оставил за собой, - раздраженно сказал Ланс. Он схватил голографическое изображение со своей панели и кинул его на экран с данными сенсоров, накладывая новую информацию. На экране засветились новые точки, круглые оранжевые объекты, которые были хорошо знакомы команде.

Мины. Мины. И еще больше мин.

Близко. Пугающе близко. Аредиан засадил участок за собой и разбросал мины по нему, таким образом, что корабли пиратов попадали под внешний край взрывной волны, но они должны были это выдержать.

\- Отключить передние сенсоры. Поднять щиты от взрыва, - рявкнул Артур. Он нажал на 1ГЦ и обратился к команде. – Всем членам команды. Готовьтесь к столкновению.

Артур подумал об Эмрисе, задавшись вопросом, как продвигалась его битва, беспокоясь, что он дал противникам Эмриса оружие против него. Но все мысли вылетели у него из головы, когда первый Имперский крейсер нарвался на мину.

Они скорее почувствовали а не увидели соприкосновение. Взрывная волна ударилась в щиты корабля; внутренняя гравитация и руки Галахада на штурвале не позволили им почувствовать что-то большее чем мягкий толчок.

Но он таким останется не долго.

У них не было видеоизображения последовавшего взрыва. Запас кислорода покинул корабль, когда корпус был поврежден, но мины не сжигали кислород. Это была особая смесь Греческого Огня, особенность Клана Аредиана, зловещее, нестабильное оружие, которое большинство кораблей пиратов отказалось перевозить, потому что был велик рис того, что оно самовозгорится и сожжет их изнутри.

Первое столкновение запустило цепочку взрывов, которые перемещались от мины к мине. Второй и третий _толчки_ были сравнимы с ударами в живот, но четвертый и пятый оказались двумя столкнувшимися волнами, разразившимися в приливную волну, энергетическое цунами, рассекающее тьму космоса и распаляя достаточно сильную радиацию, чтобы растопить сталь.

Щиты это все поймали, генераторы чуть не раскалились до предела, медленно остывая, пока опять не пришли в норму.

Последовавшая тишина сводила с ума. Артур понятия не имел о нанесенных повреждениях, пока Ланс не снял показатели с боковых сенсоров соседних кораблей и не обновил основной голографический экран.

Все мины взорвались. Большинство Имперских крейсеров исчезло. Прямо перед ними было поле, покрытое обломками.

\- Опустить щиты, - сказал Артур. – Включить сенсоры.  Дайте мне доклад об обстановке.

Голограмма немедленно обновилась более точной информацией с собственных сенсоров _Экскалибура_. Артур вполуха слушал подтверждение Леона об уничтоженных силах противника, наблюдая как несколько выживших Имперских кораблей были выведены из строя меньшими кораблями пиратов. Не было сомнений, что множество пиратов проклинали Аредиана за использование мин, когда вместо них он мог использовать ударные зонды; не было нужды уничтожать Имперские корабли, когда кто-то мог подзаработать, собрав все что можно из обломков.

Этому придется подождать, и Артур скрипнул зубами, надеясь, что никто из пиратов не был достаточно глуп чтобы начать сбор _сейчас_. Он лично откроет на них огонь, если они попытаются.

\- Отчет о повреждениях, - сказал Артур.

\- Щиты приняли на себя большую часть ударной волны, - сказал Ланс, проверяя систему и по ходу отключая сигналы тревоги. – Несколько пластин на носу искорежены, но они не угрожают структурной целостности. Во время взрыва корабль Булавочников переместился, нам придется заменить всю секцию. Простой заплатки не хватит.

Артур медленно выдохнул. Он хотел спросить об Эмрисе, но не стал.

\- Остальные корабли?

\- У _Банши_ повреждены сенсоры, у _Дороки_ отказали щиты, и их обшивка обгорела. Они отходят назад. У всех остальных все в порядке, - сказал Элиан. Его пальцы летали по верхней панели, быстро прослушивая отчеты один за другим.

Артур смотрел на основную проекцию, пока ему не начало казаться, что у него вот-вот пойдет кровь из глаз.

\- Какие-нибудь движения?

Леон ответил не сразу.

\- Мне бы хотелось сказать, что они в состоянии шока, но, вероятно, они в данный момент взвешивают свои варианты.

\- Некоторые из них отступают, - пробормотал Герайнт. Артур не мог не усмехнуться. Три пиратских крейсера против двадцати девяти Имперских.

Может у Имперского Конгломерата и было преимущество в численности, но пираты никогда не позволят, чтобы это их остановило. Если Имперцы к данному моменту этого еще не поняли, то они скоро это поймут. И если они _действительно_  это знают… Имперцы используют это против пиратов.

Было только одно оружие, против которого у пиратов не было защиты, и это была их собственная нахальная гордость. Усмешка Артура потухла, он нахмурился.

\- Седьмой уровень?

\- Все еще заперт, - доложил Ланс.

\- Что насчет видео? Ты можешь подключится к видео? – Гвейн сжался под яростным взглядом Артура. Он криво улыбнулся и сказал, - Ну же, капитан. Ты не можешь утверждать, что только тебе интересно, как идут дела у твоего парня.

Артур чувствовал взгляды всей команды на себе. Конечно же он хотел знать, как идут дела у Эмриса, но его обнадеживало то, что седьмой уровень все еще был закрыт изнутри, солдат Белого Легиона удерживался там, и никто из членов его команды не пострадал.

Он не позволял своим мыслям перескочить на другие, более пугающие сценарии. Он не хотел думать, что уровень еще закрыт, потому что и солдат Белого Легиона и Эмрис были выведены из строя. Он не хотел думать, что Эмрис был искалечен, и чтобы врагу вырваться оттуда нужно было только время.

Артур выдохнул.

\- Следи за активностью на седьмом уровне. Если что-то изменится…

\- Я дам тебе знать, - сказал Ланс.

Артур встретился взглядами с Лансом, который прежде чем повернуться обратно к мониторам с сосредоточенным выражением на лице, ухмыльнулся. Он поймал не один взгляд, брошенный в свою сторону, несколько усмешек тут и там, тихий смешок от Леона.

Возможно, намерения Артура насчет Эмриса были более очевидны, чем Артуру хотелось бы.

Он всех их проигнорировал. Он обошел капитанское кресло, его пальцы ухватились за его спинку.

\- Отзовите _Охотника на Ведьм, Бурю_ и _Деметру_. Пусть замаскируются и займут свои прежние позиции.

\- Капитан _Бури_ хочет знать почему, - доложил Элиан.

\- Мне плевать, есть ли там добыча, - огрызнулся Артур. – Империя дышит нам в шею и просчитывает свой следующий шаг. Если их не будет на местах в течении двух минут, я развешу их для просушки.

Элиан передал сообщение. Он выразился более дипломатично. Артур решил не поправлять его.

Минуты тянулись в напряженной тишине. Герайнт и Галахад проверяли статус корабля и запустили второстепенную диагностику. Машинное отделение подтвердило, что баки заправлены. Гвейн и Персиваль проверяли связь с артиллерией правого и левого борта и активировали передние ракетные отсеки, оставив их наготове. С терминала Лукана каждые несколько секунд раздавалось пиканье; Лукан надел наушники и внимательно прислушивался к пассивному сканированию сенсоров, скорее всего выискивая еще китов. Или дельфинов.

\- _Энвил_ сообщает, что взломал коммуникации Имперцев, - сказал Элиан, в его голосе отчетливо слышалась гордость за свой Клан. Конечно же именно корабль Клана Леодегрейс взломал шифрование. – Они ловят болтовню.

\- Пусть следят за этим и доложат, если будет что-то интересное, - сказал Артур.

Имперские корабли не двигались. Если уж на то пошло, они напоминали лодки, отданные на милость волнам, которые возвращались на место, когда их якорная цепь натягивалась.

Леон скрестил руки. Его плечи были настолько напряжены, что, возможно, могли отразить ракету.

Они ждали. Они все еще ждали.

Артур бросил взгляд на Ланса.

\- Что-нибудь?

\- Отделение, в которое попали, перекрыто. Атмосфера не просачивается наружу, - сказал Ланс. С одной стороны, это было хорошо – сенсоры врага могли определить просачивающуюся атмосферу, даже если корабль был замаскирован. Хотя Артур сомневался, что сейчас это играло какую либо роль, если Империи уже было известно, как найти их, не смотря на маскировочную технологию, на которую так полагались пираты.

\- Я не это имел в виду, - прорычал Артур.

На лице Ланса промелькнула поддразнивающая улыбка, которую заменила холодная серьезность.

\- Два жизненных сигнала. Один из них слабый. Видео не работает в четырех секциях. Я не могу сказать, что происходит.

\- Есть звук?

\- Нет.

Артур глубоко вдохнул. Он медленно выдохнул. Он уставился на основной экран.

Ничего не происходило.

Ничего.

Все еще ничего.

Элиан отвечал на вопросы с других кораблей и подтверждал приказ Артура удерживать позиции. Леон начал шагать из угла в угол. У Лукана был такой вид, будто он заснул, но на самом деле он просто поставил локоть на панель и сосредоточено прислушивался к беспорядочным сигналам сенсоров.

Ланс нарушил тишину, произнеся хрипло:

\- Один жизненный сигнал.

\- Пошлите людей на тот участок, - сказал Артур, смотря прямо вперед, отказываясь признавать, что его голос дрогнул.

\- Да, сэр, - покорно сказал Гвейн.

\- В строю противника все еще никаких передвижений, - сказал Леон. Артур бросил на него благодарный взгляд, осознавая, что его Первый Помощник пытается отвлечь его от Эмриса.

\- Люди на местах, - сказал Гвейн.

\- Отставить этот приказ, - сказал Ланс. – Я вижу Эмриса на видео.

Сердце Артура сжалось. Он кивнул. Во рту у него пересохло.

Леон задал вопрос, о котором подумал Артур.

\- Мы уверены, что это Эмрис?

Ланс вывел видео с камер безопасности на двухмерный видеоэкран. Они увидели закутанную в черное фигуру, которая целенаправленно двигалась по коридору; видео сместилось, когда человек вышел из зоны одной камеры, и Ланс переключился на другую. Человек был ростом с Эмриса. Ширина плеч была такой же. Насколько они могли видеть, на человеке было все снаряжение Эмриса. Позади него не было теней.

\- Это может быть он, - сказал Гвейн.

\- Я так не думаю, - сказал Герайнт.

\- Он прихрамывает, - заметил Леон, и Артур скривился. Если это был Эмрис, то Артуру не нравилось думать, что он был ранен.

\- У него на груди эта штука, - сказал Галахад, обозначив круг на своем туловище. – Знак. Думаете, Белый Легион станет носить что-то относящееся к Дому Теней? Это он.

\- Скажите мне, что кто-то следит за Империей, притаившейся на нашем пороге, - раздраженно сказал Артур. Его команда слишком сильно погрузилась в ситуацию с Эмрисом, и, хотя он никогда не признает этого вслух, Артур был рад за это. Но, кажется, они совершенно забыли, что находятся на войне.

Лукан единственный не выразил протеста; его голова все еще была сосредоточенно опущена, и он не обращал никакого внимания на развернувшуюся драму.

Артур отметил для себя, что нужно будет увеличить процент доли Лукана от их добычи со следующего набега на Империю.

На видео человек достиг шлюза секции. Он ввел код в панель.

\- Это был правильный код, - сказал Ланс. Они все наблюдали, как человек склонил голову на бок, когда двери не открылись.

\- Дай мне линию, - сказал Артур. Ланс поднял руку, на секунду остановился и указал на Артура, давая знать, что у того была прямая линия связи с этой секцией. – Назовись.

Человек с силой надавил на кнопку на боковой панели.

\- Открой чертову дверь, _задница_.

\- Это Эмрис, - сказал Персиваль.

\- Ага. Это он, - согласился Гвейн.

\- Черт возьми, - пробормотал Герайнт. Он потянулся через разделявшие кресла пилотов пространство и отдал Галахаду четверть Стерлинга.

\- Это он, - сказал Ланс, открывая дверь не дожидаясь разрешения Артура. Артур раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, негодуя от неповиновения его команды, вместо того, чтобы показать, какое облегчение испытал от того, что с Эмрисом было все в порядке.

Когда он опустил руку, то заметил, как дрожат его пальцы. Это было не из-за притока адреналина, но теперь, когда напряжение спало, он почувствовал острую боль, пробежавшуюся по его телу.

Артур опустил руку, прежде чем кто-то что-то заметил.

\- Они отступают, - сказал Леон. – Все они.

Артур наблюдал на верхнем экране как Империя отозвала все свои корабли назад, остановившись по другую сторону границы. Он почувствовал, как с его плеч пропала тяжесть, но на него сразу же накатила слабость, которую он ощущал уже несколько недель.

Он игнорировал ее, если не считать лекарств, которые, по настоянию Гаюса, он принимал дважды в день вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Иначе…

Артур не мог вспомнить, принимал ли он сегодня дозу. Он заметил беспокойство Леона, но оно быстро скрылось за спокойствием, охватившим всю команду, и взволнованным возбуждением, которое подкармливало и так раздутые эго. Если бы боль не ударила его прямо в грудь, он чувствовал бы это вместе с ними.

\- Удерживайте позиции, - сказал Артур. – Это же относится ко всем нашим кораблям. Вызовите меня, если что-то изменится. Я буду в своих покоях.

\- Что насчет Булавочника, зажатого у нас в носу? – спросил Гвейн.

\- Пусть парни поднимут его на борт. Отключите транспондер, - сказал Артур, хоть и знал, что Элиан заглушил бы любой сигнал, как только корабль вошел в зону досягаемости. Он нахмурил брови, и попытался что-то вспомнить. Он вспомнил почти слишком поздно. – Выясните, почему мы не могли отследить их сигналы, если не считать попутного потока.

\- Сделаем, - сказал Персиваль, уже передавая приказы.

\- Капитан? – спросил Леон, и Артур сделал вид, что не видел обеспокоенного взгляда своего заместителя, направленного на него. – Что насчет Эмриса?

Артур заколебался. Он изучил основной экран не видя его.

\- Он хромал. Отправьте его к медикам.

\- А после? – спросил Гвейн, его ухмылка стала похотливой.

Артур не собирался позволять Гвейну задеть себя, и ответил ему такой же ухмылкой.

\- Убедитесь, что он отправится ко мне.

По командному мостику пронеслись тихие смешки, и Артур оставил их веселиться без себя. Он добрался до конца коридора, туда, где никто не мог его увидеть, и только тогда им овладела слабость.

Он пошатнулся.

Он ухватился за переборку, пальцы вцепились в гладкую поверхность, костяшки побелели. Что-то горячее и мокрое стекло по его боку.

Артур прикоснулся к ребрам – бесплодная попытка, если учесть, что на нем был полный костюм, как и на остальной команде, который защитил бы его при возможной бреши корпуса – и почувствовал ответную боль, распространяющуюся от того места, где липкая жидкость просочилась сквозь повязки на первый слой тонкой нательной брони.

_\- Лучше оставить ее кровоточить, Ваше Величество, - сказал Гаюс, с грустью качая головой. – Если мы забинтуем ее, как поступили с вашим отцом, это не принесет пользы. Если она продолжит кровоточить, по крайней мере, у яда будет путь куда течь… куда-то кроме вашего сердца, вашей нервной системы, вашего мозга._

Артур потряс головой, пытаясь избавится от головокружения, и проигнорировал голос Гаюса у себя в голове.

Он попытался сделать шаг вперед; у него чуть не подкосились ноги. Он опять привалился к переборке, чтобы не свалиться на палубу, благодарный тому, что его команда располагалась в обычных казармах, и что никто, кто бродил вокруг в свои часы отдыха, не наткнется на него в подобном состоянии.

Он остался на месте, сползая по стене вниз, пока его тело била крупная дрожь. Он чувствовал холод; его пальцы онемели. У него на лбу выступил пот. Его зрение помутилось.

Время шло, а его тело все содрогалось, каждый вздох давался с трудом. Он увидел звезды, когда закрыл глаза.

_\- Невозможно предсказать, насколько эффективным будет лечение, милорд, - сказал Гаюс, сжав ладони перед собой. Выражение его лица было мрачным, оно было отмечено признаками человека, который не мог вынести потери еще одного Императора в своей жизни._

_Артур разорвал визуальный контакт._

_\- Это поможет. Я сделал его настолько сильным, насколько смог. Я сделаю следующую дозу более концентрированной. Возможно,  если мы заполним ваш организм антагонистами, нам удастся заставить токсин вступить в ремиссию, по крайней мере на время, - сказал Гаюс._

_\- Насколько?_

_Тон Гаюса был мрачным._

_\- Мне жаль, Артур._

_\- На достаточное количество времени, чтобы выиграть эту войну? На достаточное время, чтобы отогнать Империю с границы? На достаточное время, чтобы они снова обдумали свои угрозы? – Артур повернулся к Гаюсу. – Скажи мне._

_Гаюс опустил взгляд. Он развел руками, извиняясь._

_\- Возможно… Да. Если ты выиграешь ее быстро._

Обжигающий жар прижался к нему сбоку, обжигая его даже сквозь костюм. Постепенно жар заставил холод отступить, холодное покалывание было обуздано пламенем. Он опять мог чувствовать свои пальцы. Силы частично вернулись в его конечности. Его зрение прояснилось.

Эмрис.

Капюшон все еще покрывал его голову. Тени льнули к его телу. Они скрывали его лицо. Но его глаза были широко распахнуты и полны тревоги и страха.

\- Мои покои, - сказал Артур. Его голос был слабым. _Не позволяй никому увидеть меня в этом состоянии_ хотел сказать он, но ему не нужно было. Казалось, что пространство вокруг него потемнело, будто ему на глаза упала прозрачная вуаль. Звуки неожиданно стали громче, корабль производил много шума: энергия жужжала вокруг них, жидкости и топлива текли по скрытым трубам, двигатели низко гудели. Это отвлекало, сводило с ума, ослепляло, потому что среди всего этого Артур мог сосредоточиться только на Эмрисе, чье тело плотно прижалось к Артуру сбоку,  чья рука крепко обхватила Артура за талию. И несмотря на всю эту сосредоточенность, Артур не мог _видеть_ его. Будто Эмрис полностью слился с тенями, становясь с ними одним целым.

 _Повелитель Теней_ подумал Артур, и ему захотелось рассмеяться.

Вместо этого он закашлялся.

 _\- Важно, чтобы ты не пропускал ни одной дозы, Сир, - сказал Гаюс, составляя маленькие баночки в аккуратную линию. Коричневая жидкость была неприятной на вид, а на вкус она была еще хуже. Когда Артур подавился и больше не смог проглотить ни капли, Гаюс сказал, - Каждую каплю. Доза должна быть_ полной _._

_Артур опрокинул в себя всю бутылочку, пока последняя, самая упрямая капля не стекла ему в рот. Он скривился._

_\- Я вынужден настоять, чтобы вы принимали их в определенной последовательности. Со временем вам придется принимать более сильные дозы, дозы придется увеличить. Я буду следить за вашим здоровьем и определю, когда нужно будет изменить дозу. А теперь, Артур. Запомни. Дважды в день, и каждый день точно в одно и то же время, или же токсин найдет точку опоры._

Мир накренился, и Артур обнаружил, что сидит на кушетке в своих покоях, наклоняясь влево, как тонущий корабль. Сильные руки посадили его на место, заставляя его сесть прямо. Эмрис присел перед Артуром на корточки, его руки легли Артуру на колени.

Артур проклял броню, которая была надета на нем, потому что бывали дни, когда он был готов отдать все свое состояние – ну ладно, по крайней мере половину – чтобы Эмрис прикоснулся к нему. И теперь Эмрис был здесь, его руки добровольно легли на тело Артура, а Артур не мог их почувствовать. Не совсем. Это все равно было бы неважно, потому что на Эмрисе были перчатки из какого-то тончайшего материала, который казался прочнее, чем металлическая пластина, а еще мешалась броня.

\- Артур. _Артур_. Посмотри на меня. Что случилось? Что не так? – Синие глаза Эмриса были широко распахнуты от беспокойства, и из тона пропал его обычный холод. Артур сосредоточился на этом. Он хотел бы увидеть лицо Эмриса.

Артур склонился вперед, рука легла на плечо Эмриса, слабо потянув за капюшон на его голове.

\- Я говорил тебе, pet. Никогда не прячься от меня, - пробормотал он.

Тепло отстранилось от Артура; Артур чуть не соскользнул с кушетки. Он открыл глаза вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эмрис _содрал_ капюшон и плащ с плеч, тени растворились.

\- Куда тебя ранили? – спросил Эмрис. Он потянулся вперед и посадил Артура прямо на кушетке. Его руки пробежались по броне Артура в поисках повреждений костюма, и он проделывал это так основательно, что мог бы даже определить микротрещины, если бы таковые присутствовали. Артур сомневался, что такие присутствовали; Джордж может и раздражал, но к заботе о снаряжении Артура он подходил основательно.

\- Не… не ранен. – Артур покачал головой. Он нахмурился, когда рука Эмриса прошлась по его бедру, осматривая даже стыки, куда крепилось его оружие поверх скульптурных пластин. – Черт бы побрал эту броню. Знаешь ли ты, как долго я хотел почувствовать твои руки на своем теле?

Эмрис застыл. Их глаза встретились. Артур не был уверен, почему Эмрис выглядел таким пораженным. Неужели мысль прикоснуться к нему… она отталкивала его?

\- _Артур_ , - сказал Эмрис. В его голосе слышалось предупреждение. Отчаяние. – Где?

Артур решил прервать страдания Эмриса. Он взял Эмриса за запястье и положил себе на ребра.

_\- Никто не должен знать, - сказал Артур, наблюдая, как Гаюс убирает бутылочки. Он сложил их в специальную сумку с номерами, чтобы Артур мог принимать их в том порядке, в котором их следовало принимать. Гаюс за раз мог сделать только столько; антагонисты должны были быть свежими. Им повезло – если в подобной ситуации вообще что-то можно считать везением – что Гаюсу удалось собрать с клинка ассасина достаточное количество яда, чтобы разработать антагонист на основе чистого токсина и оптимизировать его для физиологии Артура._

_Руки Гаюса замерли, и он приподнял бровь. У Леона вырвался короткий звук. Он мог быть неодобрительным, но Леон был слишком правильным, чтобы перечить главе своего Клана – а теперь своему Королю._

_\- Я серьезно. Никто не должен знать. Стервятники начнут кружить еще до того, как мое тело остынет. И если здесь есть шпионы – и я гарантирую, что если Империи удалось внедрить среди нас трех ассасинов, то шпионы должны быть – мы не должны давать им понять, что лидерство под угрозой._

_Артур перевел взгляд с Гаюса на Леона._

_\- Я обсужу это с некоторыми из моей команды. Только с некоторыми. Леон, ты поможешь мне решить, кому нужно знать._

_Кому они абсолютно доверяли, но Артур не произнес этого. Леон кивнул._

Артур увидел понимание в глазах Эмриса, когда тот не смог найти ни порезов, ни царапин на броне в том месте, куда указал Артур. Странная мутная темнота заполнила белки его глаз и покрыла синеву – какой-то тип теневой магии, подумал Артур.

Глаза Эмриса отчистились, и он отстранился от Артура, отклонившись назад и опираясь на пятки. Он склонил голову, а его руки остались лежать на коленях Артура только потому, что Артур поймал его запястья, не дав ему отстранится слишком далеко.

Эмрис не сопротивлялся.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне?

\- Это так уж важно? – Артур дернулся от неожиданной свирепости во взгляде Эмриса, от пронизывающий многозначительности. Эмрис не заговорил, но Артур очень четко расслышал: _Конечно же это важно, придурок._ – Ну, ну. Не нужно обзываться.

Брови Эмриса озадаченно сошлись вместе, но он ничего не сказал.

\- Это случилось до твоего прибытия, - признал Артур. – Когда ассасин пришел за моим отцом. За мной. Ты ничего не мог сделать. Тебя даже там не было.

Эмрис опустил взгляд, повернул голову в сторону. Артур посчитал, что он подсчитывает дни, чтобы узнать как много времени осталось до того, как яд проявит себя серией болезненных, подрывающих здоровье симптомов.

Это время уже давно прошло. Артур уже прожил дольше, чем должен был. Лекарство, состряпанное Гаюсом, удерживало яд так долго. Артур чувствовал боль только несколько раз, и это быстро исправлялось изменениями в силе антагонистов.

Артур осмотрел комнату. Он прищурился. Он увидел сумку у себя на столе, две бутылочки отставлены в сторону.

О.

Он забыл принять обе дозы.

\- Это многое объясняет, - сам себе сказал Артур.

\- Именно, - сказал Эмрис. Он замолчал; пряди его черных волос упали ему на глаза, скрыв их от взгляда, пока он опять не приподнял подбородок. Он облизал губы, глубоко вдохнул. – Артур…

\- Нет. Я не хочу получить тебя таким образом, - сказал Артур, покачав головой. Время, возможно, было неподходящим, но он мог озвучить это _нечто_ , о котором они не говорили, которое за последние несколько дней построило стену между ними. Глаза Эмриса сузились, он недовольно надул губы, и тихо, раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Ты хотел меня, когда я сидел в твоем карцере, - сказал Эмрис. – Неужели знание того, чем я являюсь… _кем_ я являюсь… изменило это?

\- Нет, - сказал Артур, поставив локти на колени. Он медленно, неуверенно потянулся к Эмрису; Эмрис подполз ближе, чтобы Артуру не пришлось тянуться. – Это делает меня счастливым. Еще счастливее. Знать, что у меня есть шанс, что ты всегда будешь со мной.

Щеки Эмриса покрылись румянцем. Даже кончики его ушей покраснели. Небольшая улыбка растянула губы Артура от осознания, что он мог смутить этого человека, ассасина, известного своей холодной, расчетливой безжалостностью.

Улыбка пропала почти мгновенно, когда его поразил вопрос.

\- А ты когда-нибудь хотел меня?

Эмрис ответил не сразу. У него вырвался тихий смешок, будто он смеялся над известной только ему шуткой. Он покачал головой, и Артур почувствовал удар в сердце, за который ухватился, потому что от него было больнее, чем от вспышек боли, вызванных ядом.

_\- Если ты пропустишь дозу, даже одну… я подозреваю, что яд больше не будет находиться в состоянии покоя. Он мстительно атакует твое тело, выжигая тебя изнутри, - сказал Гаюс. Его голос звучал равнодушно, отстраненно, но его глаза были на мокром месте, будто он уже скорбел._

_\- Я понимаю, - сказал Артур, беря сумку. Он спрятал ее за пазуху. – Пропущу дозу, умру мучительной смертью._

_\- Это не смешно, Артур, - тихо сказал Леон._

_Артур кивнул. Он пожал плечами._

_\- Это немного смешно. В любом случае, я не забуду. Мне так и не удалось посидеть на троне, не так ли? Я сделаю это перед своей смертью. Трон. Любой трон подойдет._

\- Я умираю, - сказал Артур, когда Эмрис не заговорил. – Скажи умирающему правду. Только если ты не хочешь меня. В таком случае соври мне. Пофилософствуй на тему моих глаз. Скажи мне, что ты будешь скорбеть о моей доблести, когда меня не станет. Что ты будешь испорчен для всех остальных, потому что никто не сравнится со мной.

Губы Эмриса дернулись. Он закатил глаза.

\- Ты несносная, властолюбивая, поглощенная только собой, и абсолютно смехотворная _задница_.

\- Эй. Ты не можешь говорить со мной таким тоном, - сказал Артур, слегка улыбнувшись. – Я твой будущий Император.

\- Я буду говорить с тобой так, как захочу. Я твой Повелитель Теней, - сказал Эмрис.

В этом обещании было такое торжественное заявление, глубокое, проникновенное заверение, что улыбка Артура погасла, и он покачал головой.

\- Я уже сказал тебе, pet. Я не хочу получить тебя таким образом. Ты должен хотеть меня так же, как я хочу тебя.

\- Мне вообще не было нужды подниматься на борт твоего корабля, - сказал Эмрис.

\- Но ты поднялся.

\- Я был не обязан защищать тебя в карцере, - сказал Эмрис.

\- Но ты защитил, - сказал Артур. Он не мог сдержать небольшую усмешку.

\- Это все было уловкой, не так ли?

\- Конечно же, это было уловкой. Мне же нужен был предлог прижаться к тебе, не так ли?

\- _Задница_ , - опять повторил Эмрис. В его голосе, вполне вероятно, слышалась нежность, но Артур не был уверен.

Артур коснулся щеки Эмриса.

\- Зачем ты это сделал?

Эмрис ушел от ответа.

Артур вздохнул, позволив своей руке упасть. Он был удивлен, когда Эмрис подполз ближе, прочно обосновавшись между ног у Артура, положив руки на его колени. Артур выругался себе под нос, проклиная свою броню. Это была сцена из эротической фантазии, вот только на них обоих было слишком много одежды.

\- Я не был обязан сохранять отслеживающий жучок. Я не был обязан возвращаться. Я не был обязан бросать свою монету к твоим, - быстро, поспешно сказал Эмрис. – Кровавый _Ад_ , Артур. В тот самый момент, когда я впервые взглянул на тебя, я бы последовал за тобой куда угодно. Мне просто нужно было время, чтобы осознать это.

Слова Артура застряли у него в горле. В кои-то веки ему нечего было сказать. Он провел ладонями по рукам Эмриса, кончики пальцев зацепились за края пластины в том месте, где она заканчивалась у локтя, коснулись эластичной брони.

\- А что если… Что если то, куда я хочу пойти, это не Имперский трон?

Эмрис скользнул еще немного вперед, его руки нежно легли на пояс Артура, хотя Артур не особо мог их чувствовать сквозь слои одежды и брони.

\- Ты мой Дракон. Я всегда буду твоим Повелителем Теней, - сказал Эмрис тихим, нежным, дрожащим тоном. Артур никогда не видел Эмриса таким взволнованным, таким напуганным. Это был человек, который не испытывал страха, и все же он боялся, что Артур оттолкнет его. – Позволь мне спасти тебя.

Это было слишком проникновенно, слишком искренне, чтобы Артур мог выстоять. Колкость сорвалась с его губ, прежде чем ему удалось остановить ее.

\- А если я скажу нет? Ты спасешь меня все равно? Ради блага Империи и всего остального?

\- Не будь невыносимым, - сказал Эмрис. Его брови были нахмурены, будто он думал, что Артуру уже должен быть известен ответ на этот вопрос. Он дал Артуру знать. – Я спасаю тебя для _себя_.

У Артура перехватило дыхание.

\- Будет больно?

Эмрис опустил взгляд. Это продолжалось всего долю мгновения, пришло и ушло, но что-то поднялось в душе Артура, что-то, что причиняло больше боли, чем возобновившиеся болезненные всполохи, вызывающие дрожь в конечностях.

\- Будет ли больно _тебе_?

Эмрис не ответил.

Артур наблюдал, как что-то приглушило свет в глазах Эмриса. Ярко синий стал тускло серым. Ихор темнейшей тени заполнил белую склеру.

Что-то щелкнуло.

Артур опустил взгляд и увидел, что его броня была расстегнута, ее удерживала на месте только куртка, которую он носил поверх нее. Он опять посмотрел на Эмриса, и увидел, что его глаза стали полностью черными, отстраненными, устрашающими, демоническими. Это должно было напугать его, но не напугало. Вместо этого Артур подумал, что это было странно красивым, даже если он всем своим существом хотел снова увидеть в них синеву.

\- Скажи нет, - сказал Эмрис, его голос был похож на странное раскатистое эхо. – Скажи нет, и я остановлюсь, и мы больше никогда об этом не заговорим. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы провести тебя до конца.

Если Артур скажет нет, у него останется не так много времени, чтобы они не говорили об этом. Если Артур скажет нет, Кланы пиратов дегенерируют в школьную потасовку, каждый будет бороться за титул Короля так называемого холма, и Империя заполонит их территорию и убьет их всех. Если Артур скажет нет, Имперский Конгломерат выстоит, и его жители новые и старые, будут продолжать проживать свои жизни в страдании и муках.

Если Артур скажет да, ему придется терпеть Эмриса рядом с собой всю свою жизнь.

Он тихо вздохнул.

Такая жертва.

Артур коснулся губ Эмриса мимолетным поцелуем, таким мимолетным, что они почти не почувствовали прикосновения. И все же, короткое прикосновение послало дрожь по телу Эмриса, и у него вырвался тихий звук, прозвучавший слишком низко, чтобы Артур мог классифицировать его.

\- Это не нет, - прошептал Артур.

Он не знал, откуда у него взялись силы, но он отстранился и, преодолевая боль, снял куртку. Чтобы снять разделенные пластины брони, потребовалось только повести плечами – они соскользнули с мягкого сиденья и рухнули на пол. Он подумал о том, чтобы встать и снять остальное. Кровь просочилась сквозь повязки, как Артур и предполагал. Она пропитала его нательную броню и рубашку.

Он не мог пошевелиться.

Эмрис устроился между ног Артура. Он поддался вперед. Его руки обвились вокруг талии Артура, они держали его крепко. Он прижался щекой к ребрам Артура, как раз над все еще кровоточащей раной.

\- Что мне делать? – спросил Артур.

Эмрис не ответил.

Артур положил руки Эмрису на плечи. Сначала прикосновение было легким, потому что он не был уверен, было ли это прикосновение позволительно. Мгновением позже оно стало собственническим, он провел руками по тунике Эмриса прежде чем обвить его ими. Артур свернулся вокруг тела Эмриса, прижавшись губами к основанию его шеи, и с трудом сглотнул, когда почувствовал, как тот содрогнулся.

Это было слабой, незаметной дрожью, из того типа, которую Артур видел и раньше, когда гладил кожу любовника, рефлекс на необходимый контакт. Артур подумал, когда в последний раз Эмриса касались подобным образом. Если его вообще касались подобным образом.

Артур прижался губами еще раз. На этот раз содрогание было более интенсивным, какофонией напряженных мускулов, борющихся против невероятной боли. Артур держал его в объятиях на протяжении всей атаки, переживая шторм, борясь с всплеском страха. Он не знал, что делал Эмрис, он не знал, было ли это нормальным, и он определенно не знал, как долго это продлится.

Артуру даже не пришло в голову, что он не чувствует боли, пока не прошел самый сильный приступ.

Небольшие теневые хлысты танцевали вокруг них. Они сворачивались и разворачивались, сплетались и выпрямлялись, порхали и трепетали. Постепенно эти тени приближались, пока их не втянула какая-то сила; они льнули к телу Эмриса, пока не были поглощены сквозь броню, ткань и кожу.

Комната стала ярче, настолько яркой, что атмосферный контроль автоматически перенастроился, затеняя комнату до личного уровня предпочтения Артура. Каждый раз, когда свет притухал, тени снова смещались к Эмрису.

Артур потерял счет, сколько раз это происходило, пока не осознал, что каждый раз, как уровень освещения понижался, комната становилась все ярче из-за того, что Эмрис вытягивал все тени из комнаты, притягивая их к тебе, будто призывая к бою. Артур не знал, использовал ли Эмрис тени как источник силы, или источник власти, но каждый раз, когда руки Эмриса крепче сжимали его, или же у него вырывались тихие звуки, он еще крепче сжимал Эмриса, защищая его и предлагая утешение.

Освещение достигло практически нуля, комната начала светиться ярким светом, прежде чем Артур почувствовал, что тело Эмриса расслабилось. Его руки перестали сжимать талию Артура, его склоненное тело поникло, его щека соскользнула с ребер Артура и легла на его бедро, прямо в том месте, где твердая пластина брони соединялась с поясом. Лицо Эмриса было повернуло в другую сторону; он хрипло хватал ртом воздух, он тяжело дышал, а затем его дыхание медленно пришло в норму.

Артур запустил пальцы во влажные от пота волосы, прикасаясь к тем участкам кожи, до которых мог дотянуться, успокаивая тихими словами, которые казались бессмысленными, и тишиной, когда у него больше не осталось слов.

\- Что ты сделал? – спросил Артур. Он не ожидал ответа, но он все равно спросил еще раз. – Что ты сделал, Эмрис?

Эмрис шевельнулся. Сначала его движения были медленными и нескладными, больше похожими на намеренное скольжение, чем на вялое падение, оно было полно физического контакта, который Артур хотел бы почувствовать, и он пожалел, что не снял нижнюю часть своей брони до того, как Эмрис начал… что бы он там не сделал.

Артур отпустил его. Медленно, очень медленно, комната стала темнее, и сенсоры опять перенастроили освещение, чтобы компенсировать.

Эмрис сел на корточки. Его плечи были опущены, его голова склонена, и он был бледным… бледнее, чем обычно, будто он долго падал и побелел от страха и выброса адреналина. Он потер руками лицо, а затем уронил их на колени, и посмотрел на Артура со смесью усталости и… облегчения?

\- Мерлин, - сказал Эмрис.

\- Хм?

\- Не Эмрис. Уже нет. Я уже какое-то время им не был, правда? Все равно ничего хорошего не выйдет, если ты продолжишь называть меня так. Кому нужен Император, к которому по первому же зову придет на помощь ассасин с моей репутацией? Ты хочешь править таким образом?

\- Ну не знаю, - задумался Артур. – Пиратов это не особо волнует.

Эмрис- _Мерлин_ , и наконец имя подходило ему – дело говорил. Пираты имели дело с отбросами вселенной – черт, да они сами были отбросами вселенной. Их не многое могло напугать, хотя некоторые все еще пытались; репутация стоила больше даже ведра, полного блестящих Стерлингов, и уважение _зарабатывалось_ , а не покупалось. Но граждане, которые жили в Империи? Они были мягче, их было гораздо легче шокировать. Артуру в будущем придется осторожно ступать по этому полю…

Артур трепетал при мысли, что теперь у него был подобный шанс. Задумываться о следующем дне, и дне, который наступит после. Он потянулся к Мерлину, но его руки отбросили в сторону.

\- И не _pet_ , тоже, - сказал Мерлин, приподнимая брови. – Мерлин. Меня зовут Мерлин.

Артур снисходительно улыбнулся, он сжал ладони вместе, поставив локти на колени. Он склонил голову к плечу и сделал вид, что серьезно задумался по этому поводу. Он снова потянулся к Мерлину.

\- Мне очень сильно хочется поцеловать тебя, Мерлин, - сказал Артур.

О Доме Теней ходили истории. Что каждое движение было шепотом в ушах Теней. Что они знали тайны, которые были забыты временем, что тень придавала им силы, будто они были бессмертными, что они приспосабливались к своему окружению, что их невозможно было удивить.

Артур был разочарован, что по крайней мере одно из этого было ложью.

Глаза Мерлина широко распахнулись. Его рот раскрылся на середине слова, но у него не вырвалось ни одного звука, и мгновением позже его рот захлопнулся. Он не шевельнулся, когда Артур прижался в поцелуе к этим губам, о которых думал уже какое-то время.

Он не ответил.

Артур завершил этот поцелуй и начал новый.

Его наградой стал слабый вдох. Артур соскользнул с кушетки и встал на колени, заключив в них Мерлина. Он подождал мгновение, чтобы убедится, что Мерлин не отшатнется, а затем положил руку Мерлину на шею, а вторую запустив ему в волосы. Последовал мгновенное колебание, легкое прикосновение, и наконец, за его нательную броню яростно, отчаянно уцепились чужие пальцы, притягивая его ближе за ткань, которая была настолько тугой, что казалась второй кожей.

Рот Мерлина был теплым и приглашающим, губы настолько мягкими, насколько казались, и он был прекрасен, когда его глаза закрылись, а длинные ресницы коснулись румянца на его щеках. Артур не осмеливался нарушить этот контакт, но раздражение от того, что он не чувствовал Мерлина, что он не мог к нему _прикоснуться_ – это сводило с ума. Мерлин был здесь, так близко, так…

Артур поднялся на ноги под разочарованный звук. Он отбросил свою броню и оружие. Он сунул руки под тончайшую ткань, из которой состоял последний слой личной защиты. Он опять встал на колени, заключая в них Мерлина, игнорируя тупую пульсацию раны, которая больше не кровоточила. Повязка натянула кожу, и это отвлекло его. Это и неприятное скольжение острой брони по внутренней поверхности бедер.

\- Ты голый, - сказал Мерлин.

\- А ты нет, - резко ответил Артур, прижавшись к нему в поцелуе, чтобы заглушить все протесты. Он потянул за униформу Мерлина, пытаясь отыскать шов, край, отверстие. Он раздраженно зарычал, когда не смог найти ничего подобного, и Мерлин поймал его руки, направив их к отворотам, которых до этого там не было.

Артур чуть не разорвал их.

И чуть не убился в процессе. Он и забыл, что Мерлин был ходячей _оружейной_.

\- Черт возьми, _Мер_ лин, - недовольно сказал Артур, тряхнув рукой. Порез был неглубоким – не хуже пореза от бумаги, но он жегся. – Это будет происходить каждый раз?

Тихий смех Мерлина превратился в удивленное икание, и он с трудом сглотнул. Артур посасывал палец, наблюдая, как взгляд Мерлина опустился на его рот, и улыбнулся.

\- Я покажу тебе, как это все снимать. В смысле, правильно, - сказал Мерлин хриплым голосом. – На… Ну, знаешь. На следующий раз.

\- Тогда до следующего раза, а теперь… - Артур указал рукой на тело Мерлина. Его броня состояла из множества слоев – конечно же, она состояла из множества слоев – и следующий слой, казалось, было еще сложнее распахнуть, чем предыдущий. – За дело.

У Мерлина дернулся уголок рта, но его руки остановились на полпути, когда он снимал оставшиеся на ногах пластины.

\- Артур, может нам…

\- Кровавый ад, - прорычал Артур, не дав Мерлину задать вопрос, который тот собирался задать, и с силой прижался к нему в поцелуе. Ему не хотелось иметь дело с обещаниями долгосрочных обязательств – и вообще, разве это не было уже установлено как данность? Разве Дракон и Повелитель Теней не были связаны на всю жизнь? – Перестань думать. Это _есть_. Сегодня, завтра, через десять лет, пятьдесят лет. Ты сводишь меня с ума. Ты выводишь меня из себя. Ты раздражаешь. Ты… Ты… Я _жажду_ тебя. Словами не выразить, насколько…

Артур остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание и окунулся в еще один поцелуй.

\- Ты _оставил_ меня. Ты _защитил_ меня от угрозы на моем собственном чертовом корабле… кстати, с чего ты вообще взял, что кто-то из членов моей команды станет вредить мне? …а затем _оставил_ меня. Я послал людей на твои поиски. Клан Леодегрейс перерывал сеть в поисках тебя по моей просьбе. Знаешь ли ты, что я почувствовал, когда ты активировал маячок? Когда ты вошел в зал советов? Когда ты запрыгнул на стол, когда бросил свою монету к моим? Знаешь ли, как трудно мне было удержаться и не изнасиловать тебя на месте?

Мерлин бросил взгляд на член Артура – это было больше, чем простой взгляд, и Мерлин облизнул губы – будто отвечая на вопросы Артура. Артур раздраженно выдохнул и целовал эти влажные губы, пока они не покраснели и не припухли.

\- Теперь, я собираюсь _оставить_ тебя себе, - сказал Артур целуя его. – И если ты думаешь, что я не хочу этого, если ты не знаешь, что я хотел этого с самого начала…

Его следующий поцелуй был прерван, когда его остановила рука, положенная ему на грудь. Он находился так близко, что почти мог чувствовать губы Мерлина – ему нужно было только слегка наклониться вперед – но его отвлекло ощущение чужого дыхания на своей коже.

\- Я собирался спросить… Может нам стоит переместиться на кровать? – Губы Мерлина растянулись в небольшой усмешке, но в его глазах вспыхивали довольные искорки. – Но это все тоже было неплохо.

Артур опустил голову. Его щеки обожгло румянцем, но смущение, вызванное его заявлением, никак не повлияло на его возбуждение. Его тело затряслось от подавливаемого смеха, который прекратился, когда Мерлин обхватил его лицо руками и поцеловал.

Этот поцелуй был медленным и сладким, нежным и мягким – всем тем, чем ассасин не должен быть, но все равно был. Мерлин потянул за нижнюю губу Артура. Он провел языком по губам Артура. Он скользнул внутрь, кончик его языка дразнил язык Артура, и нежный поцелуй перерос в жаркий, от которого у Артура перехватило дыхание, и перед глазами вспыхнули звезды.

\- Постель, - выдохнул Артур.

Они рухнули на двухместную койку, сплетясь конечностями – Артур, потому что не мог перестать касаться Мерлина; Мерлин, потому что растерял всю свою грацию в спешке снимая слои брони и одежды. Мерлин оказался лежащим на спине, Артур нависал над ним, опираясь на руки и колени, упиваясь открывшемся ему видом.

Броня, одежда, плащ, тени – все это скрывало обманчивую силу тела Мерлина. Его плечи были широкими и крепкими; его бедра стройными. Витые мускулы четко обозначались под кожей четкими изгибами и были отмечены перемещающимися теневыми символами, от которых кружилась голова. Они покрывали руки Мерлина от плеча до запястья, спускались по спине и слегка касались груди, и становились отчетливее на ребрах и спускались вниз по внешней стороне его ног.

Артур прикасался к ним, прослеживая их кончиками пальцев; Мерлин вздрагивал под его прикосновениями. Артур собирался лизнуть каждую татуировку на его коже…

Но ему даже не дали шанса попробовать сделать это. Мерлин, шевельнулся и развернулся, оказываясь сверху.

Он оседлал бедра Артура, пригвоздив его к месту собственным весом. Мерлин провел ладонями по груди Артура, спустился по бокам…

Артур напрягся в ожидании боли, собираясь проигнорировать ее, но когда руки Мерлина скользнули по тому месту, где ассасин ранил его, он не почувствовал боли вообще. Только раздражение от засохшей на коже крови, и когда Артуру удалось оторвать взгляд от Мерлина на достаточно долгое время, чтобы посмотреть в том направлении, он увидел, что открытая рана превратилась в золотой шрам.

Это не было красным рубцом, заживающей раны. Не белым рубцом только что зажившего пореза. А шрамом, будто атака произошла несколько лет назад.

Золотым, как золото на гербе Пендрагонов; золотым, как золото Имперского Дракона, до того, как он оказался испорчен синим цветом Конгломерата.

Артур уставился на него, раскрыв рот. Он перевел широко распахнутые глаза на Мерлина. Все вопросы вылетели у него из головы, когда он увидел благоговение во взгляде Мерлина, и почувствовал, как нежно он прикасается к нему.

Артур устроился на постели. Он сложил руки за головой. Он приподнял обе брови и ухмыльнулся.

\- Нравится то, что ты видишь?

\- Задница, - сказал Мерлин, и склонился, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к месту под ключицей Артура. Его язык извивался подобно  змее, отчего Артур выгнулся на кровати.

\- Господи Боже, - выругался он, отбросив голову назад. Язык Мерлина танцевал, описывая круги и петли на его груди. Артур не мог дышать, только жадно хватать ртом воздух; ощущения влажного жара и прохладного воздуха на его коже были парализующими. Все нервные окончания в его теле пылали, угольки тлели прямо у него под кожей, превратившись в невероятное инферно, когда Мерлин лизнул головку его члена.

Он положил руку на затылок Мерлину, не желая надавливать, не желая отпускать. Мерлин взял всю длину Артура в рот без поощрения, посасывая, и Артур с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Когда он только собрался оттолкнуть Мерлина, Мерлин навис над ним, скользнув по его телу, прижавшись к нему бедрами, потеревшись членом об его член.

\- _Блядь_ , - прошипел Артур, схватив Мерлина. Может быть, он не обладал рефлексами ассасина; может он не обладал акробатическими трюками Мерлина, но у него была сила и решительность, и черт с этой грацией…

Он навис над Мерлином, заглушив смешок, вырвавшийся у того, когда они чуть не свалились с койки, поцелуем. Артур потерся об Мерлина; его член дразнили брюшные мышцы и сухожилия.

\- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, - сказал Артур в рот Мерлину. Мерлин застонал; его бедра приподнялись над постелью и изменили угол атаки; член Артура скользнул под член Мерлина, контакт между кожей и членом был почти ласкающим. – Уверенно и медленно, пока ты не охрипнешь, умоляя меня. Пока ты не забудешь собственное имя.

Он навис над Мерлином и потянулся за тюбиком смазки, который хранил в ящике под кроватью, открыв его зубами. Он выдавил каплю размером со Стерлинг Мерлину на бедро, и собрал достаточно, чтобы скользнуть рукой по члену Мерлина, между его ног, которые раздвинулись.

\- Я собираюсь нагнуть тебя над столом совета и вылизывать твое отверстие, пока ты не закричишь. Я возьму тебя на каждом троне, который завоюю, и заставлю тебя скакать на мне, пока ты не покроешь сиденье своей спермой. Я заставлю кончить тебя десять раз на каждый свой оргазм, только для того, чтобы наблюдать как ты захлебываешься удовольствием.

Артур обвел покрытым смазкой пальцем отверстие Мерлина, прежде чем вставить его. Он был тугим, настолько тугим, что Артур сначала подумал, что был слишком груб, что он был _не прав_ , но отчаянные, просящие звуки, издаваемые Мерлином, опровергли это. И тогда он понял. Такой человек как Мерлин – ассасин, который всегда один, отделен от остальных людей, который никогда никому не доверяет – никогда никому не покорится. Не подобным образом.

Он был первым у Мерлина. Он будет первым у Мерлина. Мерлин достаточно доверял ему для _этого_. От этой мысли у Артура закружилась голова, и вся кровь в его теле устремилась вниз, делая его еще тверже.

\- Ты больше никогда не захочешь никого другого, - сказал Артур резким тоном. Он поцеловал Мерлина, чтобы отвлечь его, чтобы он расслабился, и ввел второй палец. Небольшая доза релаксанта в смазке уже начала действовать; Артуру не понадобится много времени, чтобы растянуть Мерлина. Но он с нетерпением ждал дня, когда он сможет потратить _часы_ , растягивая его, и он хотел, чтобы это было сегодня.

Мерлин ответил на поцелуй, его губы были приоткрыты и он прерывисто дышал. Его пальцы цеплялись, царапали и тянули, желая большего. Он извивался под Артуром, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Артур подчинился и ввел третий палец, поворачивая их, пока не нашел нужную точку, и ответил на стон Мерлина своим собственным. Мерлин был великолепен в этот момент, без холодной маски на лице, которая была отброшена, чтобы показать страсть, скрывающуюся под ней.

\- Но не сегодня. Сегодня я в _озьму_ тебя. Я предъявлю на тебя права. Я…

\- Заткнись и _трахни_ меня, - прорычал Мерлин.

Артур не смог сдержаться. Он рассмеялся. Он опять поцеловал Мерлина, потерся носом о его шею, перенес свой вес, вытащил свои пальцы так аккуратно, как только мог. Он использовал остатки смазки, чтобы смазать себя; он взял себя в руку. Он дразнил край отверстия Мерлина головкой своего члена, пока Мерлин не начал угрожать.

Он опять рассмеялся, потому что Мерлин мог угрожать сколько было угодно его душе – и он не сомневался, что он был единственным человеком, который мог выполнить свои угрозы – но Мерлин никогда не причинит вреда Артуру. Артур толкнулся, проникая в Мерлина, и смех, вырвавшийся у него из груди, превратился в стон. Ни одна угроза не была более действенна, чем _это_ – ничто не могло подталкивать его дразнить Мерлина сильнее, чем желание, которое росло в Артуре. Желание испытывать это ощущение снова и снова.

Артур поддался вперед, двигаясь так медленно, как только смел – и как только мог – и следил за выражением лица Мерлина. Там промелькнула гримаса – очень быстро скрывшись за стоическим фасадом ассасина. Он с трудом выдохнул, медленно вдохнул. Артур застыл без движения, когда погрузился на всю длину. Он провел рукой по животу Мерлина, успокаивающе прижался губами ко лбу, осторожно сместил свой центр тяжести.

\- _Пожалуйста_ , - прошептал Мерлин, хотя это и было больше похоже на всхлип. Артур встретился с ним взглядом, готовый выйти из него, если именно этого хотел Мерлин, но увидел только желание.

Он медленно вышел. Он толкнулся обратно.

Мерлин закусил губу. Он начал ласкать свой опавший член, пока Артур не отбросил его руку, заменив ее своей. Он прикасался к нему так нежно, как только мог, пытаясь сдерживать себя. Он хотел _трахнуть_ , толкнуться внутрь…

Он продолжал двигаться медленно.

Он продолжал двигаться медленно, нежно, поддразнивая, целуя, лаская и бормоча. Он почувствовал, как член Мерлина затвердел у него в руке. Мерлин вжался пятками в основание спины Артура. Мерлин выкрикнул его имя.

Артур передвинул бедра Мерлина, подтолкнул его ноги. Одна нога Мерлина легла на его плечо, вторая обвилась вокруг талии Артура, не оставляя ему пространства для движения, но Артур все еще мог поддерживать устойчивый ритм. Мерлин начал издавать неразборчивые звуки и дернул себя за член с настойчивостью человека, который вот-вот должен был кончить, и это подтолкнуло Артура прижать Мерлина к себе крепче и начать беспорядочно вбиваться в него.

Комната потемнела. Освещение становилось ярче и ярче, компенсируя, но тени были очень плотными, живыми, четкими; они кружились и танцевали как водяные брызги в бушующем океане.

\- О Тени, - прошипел Мерлин кончая на свою руку, грудь и грудь Артура.

Артур никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного. Он склонился и поймал губы Мерлина, ощущая соленный привкус пота.

\- Артур, - простонал Мерлин, и это было тем толчком, которого Артуру хватило, чтобы переступить грань и кончить.

Последовало мгновение паники, полнейшей тьмы, сменившиеся удовольствием и облегчением разрядки. Артур почувствовал, как у него сжалось сердце, и когда он перевел дыхание и смог сфокусироваться, то увидел полностью расслабившегося Мерлина, чего еще никогда не видел.

\- Такой упрямый, - пробормотал Артур, мягко поцеловав Мерлина прежде чем осторожно выйти из него и перекатиться на бок, не заботясь о липкой жидкости, подсыхающей между ними. Через несколько минут он встанет, чтобы найти полотенце, но на данный момент он был вполне доволен тем, что просто лежал рядом с Мерлином, прижимая его к себе.

Последовало долгое молчание, тихий гул, прежде чем Мерлин шевельнулся, сплетая свои пальцы с Артура. Он подвинулся и устроился поудобнее, выпрямив ноги, оставив одну переплетенной с Артура, когда тот отказался ее выпускать. Тогда и только тогда он повернул голову и посмотрел на Артура.

\- Упрямый?

Артур улыбнулся.

\- Мы могли заниматься этим все это время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Парсек: 3.08567758 × 10^16 метра  
> РВП: расчетное время прибытия


	13. Глава XIII

_Место: Королевский корабль, Главный корабль пиратов, Граница космического пространства пиратов_

Пираты были в процессе сбора впечатляющей коллекции кораблей класса Булавочников, вывешивая их на стропилах самой большой палубы корабля их Клана. Это стало символом гордости, источником соперничества между Кланами, и напоминанием о том, против кого и чего они сражаются.

Клан Пендрагон на данный момент лидировал в этом импровизированном соревновании, собрав шестьдесят восемь Булавочников шести разных конфигураций. Большинство из них было убрано с глаз или отправлено на Королевский корабль; просто на этом корабле больше не было места.

Каждый из тех, который атаковал _Экскалибур_ , был поставлен на центральную сцену, как охотничий трофей. Не слушая протестов Мерлина, Артур настоял на том, чтобы корабли, принадлежащие Белому Легиону, которые разбил сам Мерлин, были выставлены вперед. Пока рабочие подвешивали их, он стоял, скрестив руки, и лыбился как гордый… партнер? любовник? муж?

Мерлин не совсем понимал, чем они с Артуром стали, но определенно были _Мерлин и Артур_. Было время, когда Мерлин считал странным, что ему не выделили личные покои на _Экскалибуре_ , но теперь он знал, что это было потому, что Артур с самого начала планировал Мерлина в своей постели.

Самоуверенный засранец.

Мерлин почувствовал натяжение уз, связывающих их вместе. Он все еще учился понимать подергивания и вибрации, но ему хорошо была знакома эта эмоция. Артур был взволнован; Мерлину стало интересно, что сейчас сообщал ему совет.

Мерлин присел рядом с последней добычей.

Булавочник напал на _Кармантен_ , более крупный корабль, чем _Экскалибур_ , и доставил на него дополнение из трех солдат Легиона, которые перебили команду целого машинного отделения и нескольких оружейников артиллерии правого борта, прежде чем Гилли смог вмешаться. Юный служитель никогда бы не достиг ранга Мастера – он сам одним из первых признал, что был недостаточно силен – но он испытал особый сорт удовлетворения, зная, что несмотря на то, какими бы ужасными не были шансы против Тени, Тень всегда достигнет цели.

 _Почти_ всегда, поправил себя Мерлин. Они потеряли три крейсера и один военный корабль из-за того, что у капитанов этих кораблей не было иного выбора, кроме как запустить протокол самоуничтожения, после того как Тень на борту была убита, а от команды оставалось всего несколько человек. Оставить корабль пиратов Имперцам было не вариантом, особенно когда они начали модифицировать свою маскировочную технологию.

Мерлин провел рукой по обшивке Булавочника. В этом корабле могли поместиться три человека, но он также мог быть расширен, чтобы удвоить число пассажиров. Навигационная система была минимальной. Булавочники были спроектированы, чтобы лететь по баллистической траектории, как ракеты, снаряжение на борту было настолько же смертоносным, если не хуже. Система поддержание жизни была минимизирована и ограничивалась тем, что могло поместиться в такой маленький корабль, и включала в себя герметичность брони солдат. Корабль был оснащен однофазным реактивным двигателем с двумя форсажными камерами; первая активировалась при запуске, вторая, когда они подлетали к цели, и был необходим рывок, чтобы пробить обшивку корпуса.

При приближении активировались лазерные резаки, запрограммированные прорезать корпус вражеского корабля, или по крайней мере ослабить его структуру, чтобы облегчить вход. Эти лазеры были бесполезны в качестве оружия, и их всегда списывали со счетов – либо они разбивались при столкновении, либо расходовали всю свою энергию за один заряд.

Но не это привлекло внимание Мерлина. И не это привлекло внимание пиратов, хотя больше это и не было удивительным. Это не было удивительным с тех пор, когда самый первый Булавочник преодолел космическое пространство почти незамеченным и прорезался на борт _Экскалибура_ в первом же залпе. На ранней стадии войны, единственными кораблями, которые были оснащены новой Имперской технологией – технологией, которая явно была основана на схеме пиратов – были меньшие одноместные Булавочники. Технология была неидеальной – в ней были недостатки, и не всем кораблям с обеих сторон повезло иметь на борту кого-то наподобие Лукана, прислушивающегося к сенсорным аномалиям – но в данный момент было легче позволить Булавочнику врезаться в них, и либо пожертвовать беднягами, оказавшимися в подвергшейся нападению секции, выбросив всю секцию в открытый космос, либо послать туда Тень.

Артуру не нравился ни один из этих вариантов. Он с болью выслушивал, что именно так и поступил попавший в подобную ситуацию корабль.

Теней не было много, но их хватало. Еле-еле хватало. И когда Булавочники атаковали _Экскалибур_ или Королевский корабль, когда Мерлин и Артур были на борту, Мерлин делал все, что мог, чтобы Артуру не пришлось принимать решение выбросить членов своей команды в открытый космос.

Но теперь, спустя недели – Боги, а казалось прошли _месяцы_ , если не годы – Имперцы улучшили свою технологию. Больше кораблей было оборудовано маскировкой, которую заметить на чувствительных сенсорах пиратов можно было только с большим трудом. Меньшие крейсеры уже не раз проходили сквозь ряды пиратов прежде чем внимательные специалисты по сенсорам обнаруживали их, или когда корабли сами давали о себе знать, открывая огонь по кораблю пиратов. Казалось, что Конгломерат уровнял свои шансы…

И он не просто _уравнивал_ их, а скорее _ошеломлял_ пиратов своей численностью.

Но Конгломерат превосходил их недолго, только на протяжении времени, необходимого пиратам, чтобы быстро модернизировать свою маскировку новыми преломляющими кодами и технологическими фокусами, но этот прогресс не был выложен в сеть, пока пираты не оснастили новой технологией достаточное количество кораблей.  Этот неожиданный ход застал Империю врасплох, когда они больше не могли засечь пиратов. Пираты воспользовались этим преимуществом, вытолкнув Конгломерат на неотмеченную территорию, уведя схватку как можно дальше от последней буферной зоны, их не подавили окончательно.

Пираты слишком рано вздохнули с облегчением. Протокол самоуничтожения одного из кораблей Кланов, оснащенного новой технологией, не сработал. Теперь модификации были у Империи в руках, скорее всего, они находились в лаборатории, где обратно проектировал технологию и приспосабливал ее к Имперским спецификациям.

Тот прогресс, которого им удалось достичь за последние несколько недель, быстро ускользал от них.

Мерлин провел рукой по корпусу Булавочника. Он смялся от столкновения с _Кармартеном_. Небольшие заряды выстроенные в линию на его носу достаточно расширили брешь, чтобы солдаты Легиона смогли попасть внутрь.

Здесь чувствовался тактический маневр – и этот маневр был не очень удачным. Хотя у них без сомнений были корабли и солдаты в резерве, Конгломерат швырял в пиратов всем, чем только обладал. Они понапрасну расходовали хорошие корабли, хороших людей, и, что более важно, преданных своему делу солдат Белого Легиона. Мерлин не делал вида, что понимал военные маневры, но он провел достаточно ночей, свернувшись рядом с Артуром, чтобы понимать, что что-то было не так.

Они видели, как Конгломерат атакует, ведет себя, когда он на грани краха, отступает. Отступая, они зализывали свои раны, осознавали тщетность их первоначального подхода, и проводили время, взвешивая свои следующий шаг. Эта война явно проходила не так, как планировали Синие – или ожидали. Пираты вели себя нешаблонно. Вся эта война была нешаблонной.

И хотя тактики Конгломерата развивались, то, каким образом они использовали Белый Легион, не изменилось.

Белый Легион превосходил обычную армию. Они были сильнее, они были быстрее, они были более смертоносны чем выпускник учебного лагеря новобранцев и летной школы. Они были продуктом тысяч часов инвестирования – тренировок и снаряжения.

Почему их бросали на ветер? Почему к ним относились как к _расходному материалу_?

\- У тебя вид человека, который о чем-то задумался, и это чертовски _пугающе_ , Эмс. Поэтому сделай нам всем одолжение и прекрати.

Мерлин слегка повернулся и посмотрел на Уилла. Уилл был не один. Рядом с ним стоя Гвейн; на обоих были боевые костюмы. В то время как броня Гвейна была наполовину скрыта бросающейся в глаза синей с золотом курткой, и была щедро увешана черными ремнями с оружием, броня Уилла больше напоминала древний ширпотреб, модифицированный на ходу, который не выдержит даже резинового снаряда, летящего на самой низкой скорости. Но внешность была обманчива, и Мерлин как-то стал свидетелем, как Уилл получил импульсным зарядом в грудь, сбившим его с ног и впечатавшим в переборку станции. После этого он встал на ноги как ни в чем не бывало, и от импульса остался только черный след ожога на грязно-коричневой пластине.

\- Почему никому не пришло в голову, что Имперцы используют Белый Легион в качестве камикадзе?

Гвейн задумчиво нахмурил брови.

\- Ты серьезно? – сказал Уилл, бросив взгляд на Гвейна. Гвейн выставил вперед ногу и засунул большие пальцы за ремень. Он медленно кивнул.

\- Есть более дешевые альтернативы пушечного мяса, - сказал Гвейн. Он развернулся и посмотрел на корабли, вывешенные на стропилах, а затем сурово посмотрел на Мерлина. – Может они подумали, что если нашлют на нас достаточно Булавочников, то рано или поздно им выпадет джек-пот?

\- А сколько Булавочников они уже послали? Скольких пиратов убил Легион? Шансы не в их пользу. – Мерлин убрал руку с корпуса и натянул на голову капюшон. – Может Конгломерат не знает о Тенях на борту кораблей, но они видели, насколько хорошо мы справляемся с ними.

\- Ничего не приносит больше удовлетворения, чем наблюдать, как они взрываются, - сказал Гвейн, но его улыбка была неуверенной, будто он пытался понять, к чему ведет Мерлин.

\- Так почему они продолжают делать это?

Ни один из них не ответил. К ним нерешительно приблизился рабочий; он начал привязывать лебедку к последнему Булавочнику. Мерлин отошел в сторону. Уилл и Гвейн последовали за ним.

\- Да кому какое дело, почему они делают это, пока от этого уменьшается их численность. Разве не к этому мы стремимся? – проворчал Уилл. – Короче, как бы ни была просветительная эта беседа, мы разыскивали твою задницу не для того, чтобы философствовать.

\- Принцесса не в духе, - сказал Гвейн. Он пожал плечами. – Мы пришли за тобой. Он всегда становится куда более приятным и терпимым, когда ты рядом.

\- Другими словами, тебя вызвали, - сказал Уилл, закатив глаза. Мерлину было известно, что об этом думал Уилл – Уилл, в мельчайших подробностях, описал, что он думал о том, что Мерлин связал себя с Артуром. Это было странным: с одной стороны Уилл ничего не имел против следования приказам Артура, но когда дело касалось Мерлина, он не доверял Артуру.

Мерлин издал раздраженный звук- скорее из-за тона Уилл, чем от _вызова_ Артура, и еще потому, что он подозревал, что как Уилл так и Гвейн искали повода сбежать с военного заседания – и сделал им знак показывать дорогу.

Уилл поднял руки в воздух.

\- Не я, друг. С меня хватит. Я отправляюсь на свои корабль и собираюсь _поспать_ … но ты, следи за собой, ладно? Когда мы видели его в последний раз, мы решили, что он вот-вот начнет стрелять.

Мерлин повернулся к Гвейну, который выглядел огорченным.

\- О, ну хорошо, так уж и быть, я брошусь грудью на гранату, но не думай, что я забуду об этом, ренегат, - сказал Гвейн, ткнув в Уилла пальцем.

Уилл показал ему грубый знак и направился в сторону _Неприятного Сюрприза_. Гвейн дернул головой, как бы говоря _пошли_ , и отошел от площадки, обошел рабочих и исчез в коридоре.

Главный корабль Клана Пендрагон был не самым большим, но он, однозначно, был самым лучшим. В экстренной ситуации на нем могли разместиться почти десять тысяч членов команды и в несколько раз больше пассажиров. Большинство гражданских остались на планете Клана. Но вне зависимости от того, где они находились – на планете, где на них мог напасть Конгломерат, не дав им шанса на побег, или на борту корабля, где один удачный выстрел мог пройти сквозь щиты и пробить корпус, убив их всех – риск был одинаковым. Большинство Кланов оставили большую часть своих жителей на планетах; риск, что они погибнут у них был меньше, чем у тех, кто находился на корабле.

Ни один из них не произнес ни слова, когда они шли по узкому мостику, ведущему к основной части _Хенгреэна_. Декор изменился с простых металлических перегородок на тот, который говорил об изобилии. Перегородки были обшиты деревом, серый с зелеными прожилками мраморный пол был отполирован, а окна, выгнутые наружу и открывающие потрясающий вид на космос, были прикрыты красными занавесями.

Главный корабль Клана был реликвией того времени, когда они пересекали галактики, перенося членов Клана в их новые дома, где они будут свободны от гонений. Спустя века, главные корабли Кланов все еще существовали, хотя их назначение изменилось за это время, предоставляя пиратам аванпост для их рейдов. Но оригинальное назначение кораблей Кланов нависло над ними сейчас, и сквозь кожу и кости людей медленно просачивался ужас, прочно обосновываясь у них в душе.

Все об этом думали. Даже Артур. Если ситуация станет критической, Кланам опять придется бежать.

Мерлин не был уверен, что эта ситуация была абсолютно безнадежной, еще нет, но уже были признаки того, что тотальное отступление может стать их единственным вариантом. Пока армаде пиратов удавалось удерживать битвы на самом краю их территории, Империя наседала на более отдаленные позиции, пока не проникла настолько далеко, что Артур начал беспокоиться, что однажды на них нападут с тыла.

Мерлин задался вопросом, а не наступит ли этот день гораздо раньше предположений Артура.

Зал для совещаний был небольшим – достаточно большим, чтобы вместить капитанов кораблей Пендрагонов и нескольких глав Кланов, а также нескольких незаменимых членов команды. Оставшиеся члены совета присутствовали в качестве голограмм, их изображения были спроецированы в уменьшенном виде в центре стола. В данный момент Годвин и Моргауза были в середине жаркого спора; половина членов совета пытались отдалиться от них, незаметно отодвигая в стороны свои кресла. Мерлин не знал причины их спора – когда дело касалось пиратов, причиной могло стать что угодно: от надуманного неуважения до несогласия в том, как правильно нужно разделить добычу – и ему было на нее наплевать, когда он увидел, что Артур меряет шагами помещение. Его челюсти были сжаты, взгляд был убийственным.

Это выходило далеко за рамки _не в духе_.

Гвейн направился к своему месту. Это было место Леона, но в этом квадранте было недостаточно кораблей, и Первый Помощник вывел _Экскалибур_ в патруль. Артур не хотел позволять им отправляться без Мерлина на борту, но у них не было лишних Теней, и Мерлин не хотел покидать Артура.

Хотя тот и пытался отправить его. Артур уже, по крайней мере, один раз обманом пытался заставить Мерлина остаться на борту _Экскалибура_.

Артур обратил внимание, что Гвейн занял свое место, но выражение его лица стало неистовым, когда он заметил, что Уилл не вернулся. Его взгляд остался ледяным даже когда он заметил Мерлина на другом конце комнаты.

Мерлин развел руками, как бы спрашивая, _что случилось на этот раз_. Глаза Артура сузились в ответ, и он резко кивнул в сторону главной голографической проекции территории пиратов в том месте, где проходила ее граница с неприсвоенной зоной. Красными крестами обозначались крупные боевые корабли Конгломерата, а точками были крейсеры и другие корабли – их было достаточно, чтобы они казались широкой извивающейся лентой. Это ни о чем не говорило Мерлину. Он снова посмотрел на Артура и пожал плечами. _Я не вижу никаких изменений_.

Артур закатил глаза. Он опять начал шагать из стороны в сторону, а затем остановился во главе стола; он оперся на него и зло смотрел на глав Кланов, пока даже Моргауза не замолчала.

\- Может кто-нибудь просветит Эмриса, что он пропустил?

Мерлин приподнял бровь, услышав, каким тоном это было сказано. Этого было почти – _почти_ – достаточно, чтобы он развернулся на пятках и вышел вон.

Ценред положил руку на стол собственническим жестом, склоняясь вперед, смотря на Мерлина.

\- Ну. Если твой _питомец_ не…

Мерлин не дал ему закончить предложение. Тень выдернула стул из-под Ценреда, и к моменту, когда тот осознал, что произошло, Мерлин был уже рядом. Он схватил Ценреда за горло, вздернул его на ноги и впечатал в дальнюю стену. Ценред пытался достать носками ног палубы; он хватался за держащую его руку, пытаясь вырваться. Он не пытался достать оружие, и это в любом случае было бы бесполезно, потому что Мерлин уничтожил бы любое оружие еще до того, как оно было бы вытащено.

\- Ты не имеешь права называть меня так, - спокойно сказал Мерлин. Это так же относилось и к _Артуру_ , но Мерлин предпочел не затрагивать эту тему, когда Артур был не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

\- Кто-нибудь? - Сказал Артур сухим нетерпеливым тоном. – Я не могу потратить на это целый день.

\- Они напали на Эльсинор, - любезно сказал Алинед, он, вероятнее всего, чувствовал себя особенно храбро из-за дистанции, разделяющей его и Мерлина. – Мы не успели добраться туда вовремя.

Мерлин склонил голову набок, он нахмурился. В этом кусочке информации было что-то важное, но он не знал, что это было. Имперцы уже давно стали нападать на аванпосты на границе с неприсвоенной космической зоной – так что важного было в этом? Он чего-то не понимал.

Он уронил Ценреда и подошел к столу, наклонив консоль Ценреда, чтобы лучше видеть экран. Он нашел местоположение Эльсинора на звездной карте, резко поднял взгляд на голографическую карту над головой, и немедленно заметил красное пятно во внутреннем квадранте территории пиратов. Оно был далеко от центра, даже и близко не стояло к основным путям и на отдаленной планете, где пираты собирали свои запасы.

Тем не менее, если говорить о стратегии, то захват этого аванпоста равнялся тому, что пираты почти оказались загнаны в угол.

\- О, - сказал Мерлин, встретившись взглядом с Артуром.

\- _О_ , - передразнил Артур, издевательски приподняв брови. Мерлин заметил в его глазах крушение надежд и отблеск поражения; он решил не комментировать это.

Что Конгломерат напал на аванпост так далеко от границы, и их никто не заметил, говорило о многом. Либо они очень долго планировали эту войну, а появление их армады у границы было всего лишь отвлекающим маневром. Тогда они заранее послали бы корабли в обход, чтобы те проникли глубоко на территорию пиратов. Либо, что более вероятно, они улучшили украденную маскировочную технологию и использовали ее чтобы получить преимущество.

Исходя из их новой позиции на звездной карте, из того, что они полностью контролировали контрольный пункт, отрезая пиратов от важных запасов, теперь Имперский Конгломерат мог послать подкрепление любому из тех, кто атаковал с фронта, в тоже время мешая отступлению пиратов. Пиратам придется искать альтернативные пути, более длинные пути, на безопасную территорию.

\- Я так понимаю, что они проскочили мимо нас,- сказал Мерлин.

\- Указываем на очевидное, не так ли? – кивок Артура был быстрым и резким. Он не встречался с ним взглядом.

Мерлин опять посмотрел на голо-проекцию у себя над головой. Яркими зелеными точками обозначалось местоположение кораблей пиратов; по меньшей мере целое дополнение присматривало за Эльсинором с безопасного расстояния. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы захватить планету, по крайней мере, не ту планету, на которой складировалось оружие и другие запасы. Флот Конгломерата мог бесконечно долго удерживать оборону, в то время как корабли пиратов, даже при поддержке кораблей Кланов смогут только держаться за пределами досягаемости ракет земля-воздух, которые были настолько мощными, что запросто могли уничтожить корабль.

Мерлин отошел в сторону, чтобы Ценред мог занять свое место; Ценред загадочно улыбнулся, как бы пытаясь сказать, _я не боюсь тебя_ , несмотря на легкую дрожь пальцев и то, что он с трудом сглотнул, когда садился в кресло. Он обошел стол и остановился, дожидаясь, когда вновь начавший мерить шагами комнату Артур подойдет ближе.

\- Мне нужны варианты, - сказал Артур, встав прямо перед Мерлином. Он повернул голову к совету. – Мне нужны _жизнеспособные_ варианты.

\- Тотальное отступление. Собрать то, что сможем, кого сможем, и найти безопасное убежище, - сказал Монмунт.

\- _Жизнеспособные_ варианты, - сказал Артур сквозь сжатые зубы. – Если вы не заметили, все Кланы стали настолько большими, что не поместятся на своих кораблях. Даже если бы у нас было достаточно времени и пункт назначения, у нас недостаточно места, чтобы переправить в безопасность всех.

\- Потери будут, это да, - сказал кто-то; глава Клана, которого Мерлин не узнал. – Эти потери будут приемлемыми.

\- И кто будет решать, кому бежать на корабле Клана? _Вы_? Будите продавать билеты за койки? Или решите повести себя честно и организуете лотерею? Что случится, когда никто из ваших родных не получит шанса сбежать, а вы его получите? – Артур был _в ярости_ от мысли оставить кого-нибудь, что кто-то предложил подобное. Мерлин довольно легко проигнорировал разгоревшиеся в груди чувства, но ему пришлось вонзить ногти в ладонь, чтобы не броситься через комнату и не смять губы Артура в жадном поцелуе.

\- Нет. Если это значит, что кого-то придется оставить позади, отступление не вариант. – Артур обвел стол гневным взглядом. Казалось что сам воздух задрожал от желания людей _сбежать_ , их руки сжали подлокотники кресел, чтобы не показать своей слабости. Они были пиратами; они с легкостью могли представить, что случилось бы, если бы они побежали.

Мерлин не сомневался, что Артур лично пристрелил бы их.

Тишина все тянулась.

Баярд прочистил горло.

\- Конгломерату известна наша тактика. Они даже копируют ее.

\- Ублюдки, - прошипела Моргауза себе под нос. Если бы это был кто-то другой, то, как она потрясла в воздухе кулаком, выглядело бы почти комично.

Никто не встречался ни с кем взглядами. Несколько человек что-то пробормотали в качестве согласия.

Гвейн фыркнул.

Моргауза послала в его сторону убийственный взгляд. Гвейн пожал плечами; его руки сами по себе взлетели в воздух, а затем упали на подлокотники его кресла.

\- А чего вы ожидали? Это война. Конечно же, они будут использовать наши же тактические приемы против нас. Они _эффективны_. Неужели вы на самом деле думали, что они будут переть на нас, выстроившись в Римские квадраты и Спартанские треугольники на протяжении всей войны?

\- Мы уж точно не можем утверждать, что только мы склонны к обману, - сказал кто-то из голо-проекций.

\- Наша партизанская тактика, - сказал другой человек. – Черт, _мы_ позаимствовали ее.

\- _Позаимствовали_? Скорее улучшили на…

Мерлин наблюдал, как Артур меряет комнату шагами.

Руки Артура были сжаты у него за спиной, его голова оставалась слегка склоненной в сторону стола, он прислушивался к высказанным идеям, обсужденным, отброшенным. Его рот был напряжен, но он больше не выглядел так, будто был готов прокусить металл. Его глаза затуманила скорее задумчивость, а не угроза. Румянец злости покинул его щеки, он снова держал свои эмоции под контролем.

Мерлин подумал, зачем он здесь. Почему было так важно, чтобы Гвейн и Уилл нашли его. Артур уже не раз срывался с начала войны, он даже несколько раз наставлял на пиратов оружие, но он не _стрелял_ ни в кого из них. Что должен был сделать Мерлин? Остановить Артура, пока он не набросился на кого-нибудь и не задушил их голыми руками?

Артуру приходилось вести войну на два фронта. Иногда с Имперским Конгломератом было справиться легче, по сравнению с взбунтовавшимся военным советом самого Артура.

Если уж на то пошло, Мерлин скорее _помог_ бы Артуру, уничтожить их всех. Эта странная демократическая монархия, кажется, отлично работала во времена мира и временных рейдов за добычей, но она была ни на что не годной во время военного хаоса.

Артур, вышагивая, все ближе и ближе подходил к Мерлину. Прежде чем подойти к нему, он развернулся на пятках и продолжил вышагивать. Он сделал это опять и опять, каждый раз он подступал на шаг ближе, пока не остановился прямо напротив Мерлина.

Он ничего не сказал. Разговор за столом перескочил на позиции вражеских кораблей и то, каким образом можно лучше всего распределить армаду пиратов, чтобы выстоять против них. Ответы были удручающе честными. У пиратов не было достаточно кораблей, чтобы покрыть всю территорию. Им придется бить направленно и уступать свои позиции. Со временем они уступят Конгломерату целый квадрант.

Они разрабатывали и планы эвакуации, но пока война продолжается, у них не будет ни времени ни достаточно кораблей.

Эта ситуация была абсолютно проигрышной. Каким бы преимуществом они не располагали благодаря новой маскировочной технологии, оно быстро ускользало от них. Пиратам это было известно. Артуру было это известно. Мерлин не заявлял, что является экспертом ведения войны, но даже _он_ видел, как быстро это все превратится в кровавую бойню.

Даже если самые трусливые развернутся и побегут, Конгломерат будет преследовать их, чтобы завершить геноцид, который повис на горизонте, только для того, чтобы удостоверится, что Артур мертв, мертв, _мертв_ , и никто не сможет претендовать на Имперский трон.

Мерлин поднял голову, встретившись с напряженным взглядом Артура. Кончики губ Артура опустились, выражая скорее не злость, а _недовольство._ Брови Мерлина сошлись в невысказанном вопросе. _Что?_

\- Что я тебе говорил насчет капюшона, pet? – спросил Артур.

Тени всегда оставались укрытыми, когда находились среди не себе подобных, которые не были их родней или любимыми. Это было церемонией и ритуалом, знаком почтение силе, которая горела в крови Тени. Это заставляло Тень почувствовать себя защищенной, охраняло их от яркого дневного света, и тьмы ночи. Это было традицией, которой Мерлин годами пренебрегал. Но теперь он ей следовал, потому что чувствовал, что так _правильно_.

Мерлин никогда не объяснял этого Артуру. У него было ощущение, что Артур и так это знал.

Вместо ответа Мерлин закатил глаза и снова склонил голову, пряча лицо от взглядов. Он был награжден раздраженным фырком Артура, на которое ответил резким:

\- Зачем я здесь?

Артур ухватился за жилет Мерлина и притянул его ближе к себе на дюйм. Он прикоснулся к щеке Мерлина, бесстыдно склонился, будто собираясь поцеловать, но остановился. Его пальцы ухватились сзади за шею Мерлина, запутались в его волосах, но Артур не попытался убрать раздражающий капюшон Мерлина.

Несмотря на то, что он постоянно дразнил Мерлина за то, что тот всегда закутывается, кажется, Артур никогда не стремился раскрыть Мерлина перед другими. Артур по своему защищал его, впрочем, казалось, что его не волнует, что пираты увидят, насколько он привязан к своему _питомцу_. Артур прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Мерлина и прошептал:

\- Тактика, Мерлин. Мне нужны идеи.

\- Ты просишь _меня_?

\- Я прошу тебя, - сказал Артур, отстраняясь.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не тактик? Что весь мой опыт к сражениям сводится к выживанию, и относится к одному человеку?

Артур фыркнул. Он склонил голову набок.

\- Ты мыслишь не так, как мы. Ты мыслишь не так, как они. Я просмотрел достаточно голограмм, чтобы знать, что ты сражаешься не так, как это делает Легион. Если только половина слухов об _Эмрисе_ правдивы… Есть причина, почему Империя хочет убить тебя.

 _\- И это никак не относится к тому, что я Повелитель Теней?_ \- хотел спросить Мерлин, но он и раньше видел это выражения лица у Артура. Ему были знакомы эти лукавые искорки в глазах Артура. Может при первой встрече Мерлину не удалось опознать их, но теперь они были ему знакомы.

У Артура уже был план. Возможности, насколько бы ограниченными они не были, были рассмотрены, обдуманы, отброшены. Они были полны временного триумфа, проходящей победы, поражения. Если им суждено выжить, пиратам придется использовать более рискованные маневры, и надеяться на лучшее.

Но Артур был не из тех людей, которые довольствовались _надеждой на лучшее_. Он был избалованной задницей, который никогда не получал меньше того, чего хотел, и он обладал склонностью хотеть _всего_. Он насквозь был Королем пиратов, развивающимся Императором, и какое бы сопротивление не стояло бы у него на пути, оно _обязано_ рухнуть как карточный домик.

Мерлин знал его. Или же изучил его ради собственного самосохранения. Планы и уловки Артура лучше всего работали на чьем-то фоне, и у Мерлина было такое чувство, что именно его выбрали на эту роль.

\- Что бы сделал ты? – спросил Артур, его голос прорезался сквозь жаркую дискуссию за столом, привлекая к себе все взгляды.

\- Тебе известно, что бы сделал я, - сказал Мерлин, его тон был низким и предупреждающим. Он на шаг отошел от Артура.

Рука Артура на шее Мерлина напряглась.

\- Тогда поделись с классом.

Мерлин не ответил. Он вложил в свой взгляд столько яда, сколько только смог, но единственной реакцией Артура, которой он добился, был легкий изгиб его губ в намеке на улыбку.

\- Тебя прижали. Враг наступает на тебя со всех сторон. У него несколько отрядов в резерве, твои братья и сестры Тени у него под прицелом. Он ждет подкрепления, потому что знает, если он сейчас пойдет в атаку, то проиграет… по крайней мере на данный момент.

Пока он расписывал гипотетическую ситуацию, объясняя ее в тех понятиях, которые Мерлин мог себе представить, его тон был почти нежным. Он отдалился от масштаба, включавшего в себя световые года и парсеки расстояния, охватывающие целые галактики, и превратил их в ситуацию, которая могла поместиться в одну комнату.

Мерлин закрыл глаза.

\- Ты не двигаешься, потому что тебе, так же как и им, известно, что тогда произойдет. Ты можешь уничтожить нескольких из них и в процессе потерять нескольких из своего рода. Остальные отступят, перегруппируются вместе с теми, кто уже на подходе, и заново взвесят ситуацию. У тебя на руках будет кровь твоих людей, и тебе придется спасать нескольких оставшихся, пока их окончательно не уничтожили.

По комнате пронесся шепот, все затаили дыхание. Артур тыкал в монстра острой палкой, и у него не было ничего, что защитило бы его.

\- Выхода нет. В лучшем случае, тебе удастся проделать дыру в перегородке и вырваться в открытый космос… быстрая смерть, если именно этого ты хочешь. Ты загнан в угол… раненный волк, защищающий своих волчат. Ты знаешь, что они пришли за тобой. Ты можешь слышать их в коридоре. Ты ощущаешь запах только что заряженного импульсного оружия. У тебя будет время на несколько выстрелов, может вывести из строя парочку Легиона, но в итоге…

\- Ты умрешь. Твои люди умрут.

Ладонь Артура легла Мерлину на щеку.

\- Что ты сделаешь, чтобы спасти их?

На другом конце комнаты послышался насмешливое фырчанье. Кто-то кашлянул и прочистил горло, чтобы заговорить, но его слова прозвучали слабо, задушено.

\- Ну, если ты описываешь это таким образом, то нам остается только сложить оружие, перекатиться пузом к верху и сдаться.

\- Они не хотят, чтобы ты жил, - сказал Артур, но он обращался к Мерлину, а не к заговорившему главе Клана. – Если ты сдашься, они убьют тебя первым.

Мерлин открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Артуром. Он не осознавал, что вцепился в тунику Артура, пока не попытался отстраниться. Артур последовал за ним по инерции, как человек, у которого не было иного выбора.

\- У тебя есть причина продолжать сражаться. Ты тренирован. Ты не боишься умереть, но твой Дом сразу же падет, если ты не _сделаешь_ хоть что-то.

Мерлин склонил голову. Рука Артура скользнула глубже под капюшон, пока не остановилась на основании его шеи, сплетясь с короткими волосами.

\- Что ты сделаешь? – настаивал Артур.

\- Ты знаешь, что я сделаю, - резко сказал Мерлин. Когда он сказал это, в его тоне слышалось столько же предупреждения, сколько и угрозы. – Ты _знаешь_. И я не буду один.

Артур потянул Мерлина за волосы. Он ступил в личное пространство Мерлина. Он заставил Мерлина посмотреть себе в глаза, его движение было грубым и резким. Артур не на секунду не отводил взгляда.

\- Ты не будешь один, - пообещал он.

Капюшон упал. Ткань собралась у него на плечах и опустилась на спину. Несколько пиратов зашептались; Леди Гвеневра, глава Клана Леодегрейс, тихо и смущенно вдохнула, осознавая, что стала свидетелем личной сцены.

Кажется, остальных членов совета это не волновало.

\- Артур, - сказал Гвейн, его тон был неуверенным. – Неужели это действительно необходимо, задирать ассасина?

\- Лично я нахожу это занимательным. Мне всегда было интересно, чем эта парочка занимается в спальне, - сказал Аредиан.

\- И не удивительно, ведь ты старый грязный извращенец, - огрызнулась Митиан.

\- О, да ладно тебе, дорогая. Только не говори, что ты не наслаждаешься этим представлением, - сказал Аредиан.

Последовала напряженная тишина. Мерлин почти услышал беспечное пожатие плечами Митиан.

\- Не моя вина, что на них приятно смотреть.

Гвейн издал тихий смешок.

\- Ну да. А теперь представьте, как страдаю я. Я вынужден наблюдать, как они строят друг другу глазки на капитанском мостике.

\- Лично я предпочел бы, чтобы они не выносили это из спальни, - сказал Баярд, поерзав на месте. Его броня скрипнула, его оружие ударилось о кресло с громким неприятным звуком. – Выкладывай. Каков бесподобный план нашей Тени?

Мерлин начал поворачиваться, чтобы бросить на Баярда яростный взгляд, но Артур держал его крепко. Артур покачал головой и одними губами произнес: _Мой_.

\- Скажи им, - спустя мгновение сказал Артур. – Скажи мне.

Мерлин поник. Это было незаметно, капитуляцией, которую никто кроме Артура не заметил, чьи глаза загорелись не развлечением, а удовольствием от преподнесенного ему подарка.

\- Напасть на задние ряды. Пусть мой род задержит остальных, - сказал Мерлин. – Занять позицию Легиона. Использовать их же оружие против них.

И тогда Артур улыбнулся; первый знак за последние дни, что он слегка расслабился. Артур похлопал Мерлина по щеке и одобрительно кивнул, а затем развернулся на месте и отошел в другой конец комнаты.

Последовала продолжительная пауза, во время которой пираты скептически переглядывались и смотрели на основной экран, пытаясь адаптировать спонтанный план Мерлина к имеющейся ситуации. Мерлин не был уверен, кто засмеялся первым, но именно Моргауза нанесла удар.

\- У тебя есть волшебная палочка, взмахнув которой ты сможешь все это проделать? Как ты проберешься сквозь их ряды, когда они могут засечь нас?

\- Маскирующая технология, - сказал Ценред, развернув свое кресло в сторону Моргаузы. Он поднял руку, чтобы угомонить запротестовавших членов совета. – Заметьте, что я не сказал, _наша_. У нас достаточно Булавочников, не так ли? Вытащить их черные ящики, встроить в наши системы, замаскировать наши частоты, скрыть наши транспондеры. Устроить ложное отступление, исчезнуть, как только выйдем за радиус приема их сенсоров, вернуться назад. Это может сработать. Они не будут искать свои собственные маскировочные коды.

Моргауза задумалась над этим.

\- Может ли Клан Леодегрейс скопировать технологию КорпКопов? – спросила Анис.

\- Если у нас будет достаточно времени, - сказала Гвеневра. – Должно быть несложно обратно спроектировать то, что основано на нашей собственной технологии, но только если удастся достать рабочую модель. Нам неизвестно, сколько из них в рабочем состоянии.

Голографический член совета поднял руку.

\- Мы собрали маскировочную технологию с больших Булавочников. Большинство из них еще в рабочем состоянии, но их может быть недостаточно, чтобы замаскировать более крупные корабли. Не думаю, что у нас их достаточно для всего флота.

\- Нам не нужен весь флот, - сказал Пелинор, кивнув в сторону Мерлина. – Это не то, что, согласно словам Эмриса, он бы сделал. Оставить кого-то позади, отправиться одному, так? Тебе не нужно превосходить численностью, когда ты чертов ассасин. Нам нужна ударная сила. Что-то, что выбьет их из равновесия. А кто мы, если не ударная сила? Все мы?

Баярд поддался вперед.

\- Нам не нужно, чтобы маскировка продержалась долго… только _достаточно_ долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы небольшая группа кораблей прошла мимо Конгломерата. Попытаться выйти за радиус приема их сенсоров на другой стороне, проложить курс к их резервам, перейти на максимальную скорость. Они даже не заметят нас. Пока не станет слишком поздно.

Один начал постукивать пальцем по столу, а затем кивнул.

\- Это может сработать.

\- Если у нас будет достаточно кораблей, - запротестовал Монмунт. – А их у нас нет.

\- Заманить и заменить их, - сказал Тристан, его голографическое изображение засветилось ярче, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. – Начать отступление. Отвлечь их небольшой командой, которая должна разобраться с придурками, которые оккупировали нашу базу. Они сядут нам на хвост, но остановятся, чтобы сдержать нашу атаку… они не рискнут потерять опорную базу.

\- Это самоубийственная миссия, - заявил Аредиан.

\- _Все_ идеи самоубийственные, - сказала Митиан.

\- О каком количестве кораблей идет речь? – спросил Ценред, сложив руки на столе, прикрыв голографические эмиттеры. – Два военных корабля с дополнением из быстрых птичек? Этого достаточно?

\- Должно быть достаточно, - сказал Аредиан, сложив ладони вместе. Он на мгновение задумался, а затем повторил. – Должно быть. Быстрый удар, выбросить мины, связать их, выпустить пару ракет, чтобы вывести из строя систему земля-воздух. Мы можем это сделать. Все придется сделать быстро и неаккуратно, если мы не хотим, чтобы КорпКопы сели нам на хвост. Я проведу этот маневр, но мне потребуется быстрый фрегат с истребителями в качестве подкрепления.

\- У тебя будет мой, - сказала Митиан.

\- А что будут делать остальные из нас? Выкидывать мины и задерживать их у очередной линии обороны? Как много нашей территории мы уступим им прежде чем возьмемся за оружие? – сказал Один.

\- Достаточно, чтобы наши призраки успели пройти сквозь их ряды, - сказал Баярд, указав на Мерлина.

Мерлин поднял взгляд и увидел, что Артур перестал шагать из угла в угол, а облокотился на спинку своего кресла, и что Артур наблюдает за ним, задумчиво и напряженно. Он прислушивался к составлению плана, позволяя пиратам самим выработать его. Мерлин из прошлого опыта знал, что Артур вмешается только в том случае, если что-то будет противоречить той стратегии, которую он уже выработал у себя в голове.

\- Мы можем и не удержать эту линию, - сказал Монмунт. Его голографическое изображение махнуло рукой, когда он заговорил, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на консоли перед ним, которая проецировала симуляции и расчеты, которые были не видны остальным членам совета. – Велика вероятность, что если мы отступим, Конгломерат примет это за проявление слабости. Если мы попытаемся остановить их, они перейдут в полноценную атаку. Если мы потеряем слишком много кораблей, ситуация будет не из приятных.

\- Ситуация уже не из приятных, - сказала Гвеневра. – Аредиан. Сколько мин ты можешь выделить? Мы выбросим их за собой при отступлении; если повезет, нам удастся уменьшить их численность.

\- Минимально, - сказал Монмунт, в его тоне слышалось ворчливое согласие. – Шансы все равно не в нашу пользу.

\- Мы имели дело и с худшим, - сказал Один.

\- И наши шансы примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят, - сказал Гвейн, его улыбка была слабой, но убежденной. – Если мы планируем пасть сражаясь, тогда давайте проиграем _сражаясь_.

Последовала какофония звуков, когда все в знак согласия начали колотить по столу.

Артур приподнял бровь в сторону Мерлина, будто пытаясь ему что-то сказать. Однажды, и довольно скоро, Мерлин заставит Артура уяснить, что их связь не имеет телепатического характера, и что Мерлин не так уж и много может понять на основе одного взгляда. Артуру хочется пить? У него свело шею? Он хочет, чтобы Мерлин…

Глаза Артура многозначительно распахнулись, и он склонил голову в сторону стола, за которым собрался совет, ясно говоря _Не стой в стороне, идиот_.

О.

Мерлин не знал что сказать.

\- Я бы не отказался от шанса уравнять количество сбитых мной Булавочников… сколько стоят эти малышки? Сто Стерлингов? – сказал Гвейн, и упоминание Булавочников дало Мерлину идею.

\- У нас есть Тени, - вырвалось у Мерлина. Все взгляды направились в его сторону, заставив его замолчать. В нем поднялась волна неловкости, но довольная улыбка Артура заставила его продолжить. – У нас есть Тени. У нас есть одноместные Булавочники. Запустите их в корабли Империи.

В помещении повисла тишина. На этот раз пираты обменялись взглядами молча.

Баярд глубоко вдохнул.

\- Это может уравнять наши шансы.

\- Большинство Булавочников разбиты, - отметил Пелинор. – Их придется чинить.

\- Если мы вытащим из них маскировку для атаки в тыл, наших Теней просто подорвут, - сказала Анис.

\- Империя не будет их ожидать, - сказал Один. – Неприятель не будет защищаться от них.

\- Булавочники небольшие, - сказал Мерлин. – Теням не понадобится маскировка.

\- Если КорпКопы подберутся достаточно близко, они будут светиться как новогодние огоньки на сенсорах, - сказала Гвеневра. – Я против. Тени наше самое большое преимущество, я не стану ими рисковать.

\- Как и я, - сказала Митиан.

 - И я, - сказал Баярд, добавляя веса этому заявлению. Спустя минуты рассуждения он махнул рукой в сторону голографической репродукции космической карты. – Хотя мне и хотелось бы, чтобы эти _преимущества_ оказались там, где им следует быть.

Мерлин заметил, как напряглись плечи Артура. Настроение в комнате изменилось. Энтузиазм угасал, и план был на грани полнейшего провала, даже несмотря на то, что его основа была стабильной.

Именно паника подтолкнула Мерлина притянуть к себе тени из воздуха, пронестись сквозь комнату в облаке тьмы и вновь появиться за спиной у Митиан и рядом с Баярдом. Удивленный вскрик Анис слился с криком Аредиана. На Мерлина нацелились четыре пистолета.

Он был благодарен, что ни один из них не выстрелил.

\- Я сказал, - повторил Мерлин, - Теням не нужна маскировка. Они сами маскировка.

\- Это… неплохой трюк, - сказал Аредиан, нарушив тишину. – Они могут покрыть корабль полностью? Их вообще можно обнаружить?

\- Что важнее, почему мы об этом трюке узнали только сейчас? – спросил один из голографических глав Клана, склонившись вперед, его брови были нахмурены. – Может ли Легион сделать подобное?

Мерлин бросил взгляд на Артура. Артур ухмыльнулся и подал знак – _сцена полностью в твоем распоряжении_ – Мерлин сердито на него посмотрел.

\- Нет. Не весь корабль. Тени недостаточно сильны, чтобы спрятать что-то настолько массивное. Булавочники же небольшие, это должно быть по силам большинству из них. И пока вы не начали возмущаться, зачем вам надо было знать об этом трюке, если вы бы все равно не смогли бы им воспользоваться?

\- Какая жалость, - сказал Аредиан.

\- А Легион? – спросил Баярд.

Мерлин колебался. Он пытался вспомнить, использовал ли хоть один солдат Империи тени подобным образом против него. Может и было несколько неловких ситуаций, когда Мерлин был удивлен отчаянной попыткой удержать его, но в те моменты применялся такой контроль над тенями, который с легкостью показывали даже самые юные новички. И все же, это не значило, что _Элита_ белого Легиона не сдерживалась в схватках против Мерлина.

\- Я никогда не видел, чтобы они делали что-то подобное.

\- Если бы они были способны на такое, - медленно сказал Артур, его руки сжали спинку кресла, - тогда зачем им устанавливать маскирующую технологию на Булавочники?

\- Цельное замечание, - отметил кто-то, и голографический глава Клана уменьшился в размерах, чтобы больше не занимать половину стола.

\- Тогда решено, - сказал Ценред. – Если только шансы все еще не в нашу пользу, Монмунт?

\- Они не в нашу пользу… - Последовала пауза, пока Монмунт пересчитывал вероятности. – В допустимом диапазоне.

Вокруг стола расползлись широкие улыбки, и Один с силой опустил кулак на стол.

\- Если это _допустимо_ для Монмунта, это явный успех для всех остальных.

За столом раздался хор радостных возгласов, который был поддержан каждым голографическим главой Клана, которые не присутствовали на собрании лично. Он быстро перерос в спешное обсуждение и начало подготовки, пока Моргауза не подняла вопрос, который охладил всех.

\- Кто направится в Империю? – спросила она, ее взгляд был холодным, неподвижным. Обильная подводка вокруг глаз придавала ей еще более угрожающий вид, но Артур даже не вздрогнул.

Он выпрямился и выдохнул. Он развел руками.

\- Полет на территорию Империи с целью подкосить… если не уничтожить полностью… их резервы? Не буду вам лгать. Это самоубийственная миссия.

Мрачный тон его голоса заглушил болтовню совета.

\- Мое мнение о тех, кто решит не отправляться с нами, не изменится. Я возьму _Экскалибур_ и оставлю решение за членами моей команды. Это же относится и к остальным из вас. Мне нужны добровольцы.

\- Риск велик, шансы на успех малы. – Артур выдвинул свое кресло и сел в него с видом человека, которому отлично было известно, что он умрет, и который, если ему суждено умереть, был решительно настроен уйти с помпой. Последовала стратегическая пауза, и Мерлину стало интересно, как Артур собирается заставить остальных подписаться на это.

Улыбка Артура была завораживающей, дразнящей, подначивающей.

\- Но подумайте об историях, которые будут рассказывать.


	14. Глава XIV

_Место: Экскалибур, Военный корабль пиратов, находящийся в пространственной складке и направляющийся на территорию Империи_

Военный кораблю Конгломерата направлялся им на перерез. Напряженная атмосфера на _Экскалибуре_ увеличивалось экспоненциально на протяжении нескольких бесконечных минут, пока они ждали, что же произойдет дальше. Ладони членов команды зависли над кнопками панелей, приказы были готовы сорваться с губ, и все затаили дыхание.  
Вражеский корабль прошел мимо, не заметив их. Общий вздох облегчения, скорее всего, был достаточно громким, чтобы его смог услышать специалист по сенсорам…  
\- _Заткнитесь_ , - прошипел Лукан.  
…который был пиратом. Империя была хорошо известна своей грозной армией, но у пиратов имелась куда более чувствительная сенсорная технология, и их последний маневр был еще одной зарубкой на столбике их кровати, если речь шла о том, чтобы утереть врагу нос.  
Новый план был довольно хитроумным, даже не смотря на все его нестыковки. Почти половина кораблей из дюжины экипированных Имперской маскировочной технологией работали в половину своей мощности, чтобы реле не перегревались, и даже с учетом этого было чудом, что инженерам Клана Леодегрейс удалось создать интерфейс, который конвертировал и гасил разные типы энергии, необходимые кораблю для работы и поддержания маскировочной технологии. И проблемы не заканчивались на этом – на одном из других кораблей взорвался регулятор, и для того, чтобы он смог продолжить движение двигателям пришлось снизить темп. Какое-то время корабль двигался вперед просто по инерции.  
Проблемы с двигателями были решены, когда штурман _Полета Гермеса_ использовал гравитационные поля – обычно используемые автоматически, когда корабль приставал к станции или отчаливал от нее – чтобы прицепиться к другому кораблю. Когда два корабля летели настолько близко друг к другу, это было опасным маневром даже с учетом того, что сенсоры работали на максимуме мощности, но, когда это делалось вслепую, когда доступно было только видео с внешних камер, передающих информацию о дистанции между кораблями, скорости и направлении, это было тем еще вызовом.  
Когда-то Артур высмеял разработчиков кораблей, которые настояли на том, чтобы установить стыковочные шлюзы в самых неудобных местах. Теперь он не смеялся над ними.  
Они уже почти час как миновали флот Конгломерата. Они еще не совсем вышли за пределы приема сенсоров, и все еще поддерживали радиомолчание и не включали панели управления. Герайнт и Галахад продвигали _Экскалибур_ вперед со скоростью улитки, стараясь не оставить даже малейшего следа, который могли бы засечь. Лукан наблюдал и прислушивался к работе сенсоров, его глаза были закрыты, выражение его лица говорило о полнейшей концентрации. Элиан пассивно вслушивался в Имперскую болтовню, прислушиваясь, не поднимет ли кто-нибудь тревогу. Ланс находился в техническом отсеке, лично наблюдая и следя за работой маскировочного устройства.  
\- Время выхода их зоны приема сенсоров? – спросил Артур, его голос прозвучал очень низко. Именно Лукан рассчитал радиус приема сенсоров Империи, и он добавил лишние двадцать процентов просто на всякий случай. Артур добавил еще десять процентов, решив, что лучше свести риск к минимуму, но теперь, когда они прошли мимо флота Конгломерата, он жалел, что добавил эту дополнительную дистанцию. Они двигались настолько медленно, что ожидание стало новым типом пытки.  
\- Двадцать восемь минут, - прошептал Герайнт.  
Артур нетерпеливо забарабаним пальцами по подлокотнику капитанского кресла. Он прикусил ноготь. Он сначала бросил взгляд на Элиана, пытаясь узнать статус готовности Имперских кораблей, затем на Лукана, который, казалось, впал в какой-то медитативный транс.  
Он подумал, как идут дела у других кораблей. У них не было визуального контакта с большинством из них, и они не могли связаться с ними, по крайней мере пока не выйдут за пределы досягаемости врага, но Артур надеялся, что остальные корабли все еще с ними.  
Звук бегущих шагов в коридоре привлек внимание Артура; он развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в дверях капитанского мостика появился молодой Бран, его лицо покраснело от бега, и он тяжело дышал.  
\- Ланс говорит… Что маскировка… выходит из строя…  
Артур резко поднялся на ноги.  
\- Она продержится еще тридцать минут?  
\- Двадцать семь, - поправил Герайнт.  
\- Говорит, что она не… продержится и пяти, - сказал Бран. Он склонился вперед, опершись ладонями на колени и переводя дыхание. – Она уже дважды чуть не развалилась.  
\- Увеличьте скорость до 0.5 скорости света, - сказал Артур, снова развернувшись к капитанскому мостику.  
Рука Галахада зависла над панелью двигателя малой тяги.  
\- Медленно или сразу?  
\- Сразу. Вы слышали Брана. Пять минут, а то и меньше, - сказал Герайнт. – Если ты не нажмешь эту кнопку, то это сделаю я.  
\- Что насчет волны? – спросил Галахад.  
\- Ты думаешь, что они заметят сенсорного кита так далеко? Ты думаешь им вообще есть до этого дело? – спросил Герайнт, откинув назад голову в жесте, который должен был указать на флот Конгломерата.  
\- Я думаю, подлые ублюдки провели мимо нас корабли, а мы и не заметили, а у нас имеются специалисты как он, - сказал Галахад, указав в сторону Лукана. – Я думаю, что они будут наблюдать за своими шестью часами, чтобы убедиться, что мы не запустим им чем-нибудь в зад.  
Герайнт уставился вперед с каменным выражением лица, а затем резко кивнул.  
\- Ага, хорошо. Увеличение скорости, фактор 0.01. Увидишь, что нос поднимается выше вектора, ты замедлишь корабль, парниша.  
\- Как скажешь. – Галахад ухмыльнулся и развернулся в кресле. – Турбулентность будет ниже, если мы ускоримся до 0.8, капитан.  
\- Так сделайте это, - сказал Артур. Он повернулся к Элиану. – Свяжись с остальными кораблями. Только короткий рывок. Проинформируй их о нашей ситуации.  
\- Да, сэр, - сказал Элиан.  
Артур заметил непроницаемое выражение лица Мерлина и раздраженно выдохнул. За последние дни ему так и не удалось расшевелить Мерлина – кажется, чем ближе пираты были к успеху операции с Имперской технологией, тем молчаливее становилась Тень. Мерлин избегал Артура где и когда только мог – прикрывался отмазкой, что ему нужно тренировать служителей и адептов, чтобы те могли увеличить свои личные тени, чтобы можно было покрыть ими Булавочники, обучал их сражаться против Белого Легиона, проверял их навыки и выбирал тех нескольких, которые проникнут на корабли Империи.  
Артур мог только догадываться о том, что творилось в голове у Мерлина. Что он беспокоился за свой род – это и так было ясно. Хотя каждый из молодых Теней сделал шаг вперед, добровольно вызвался на эту миссию, даже не на секунду не заколебавшись, но именно Мерлину было решать, кто заполнит ограниченное число пригодных кораблей. Такое не могло не отразиться на человеке.  
Но это не было достаточным оправданием отсутствия Мерлина, когда Артур хотел, чтобы тот был рядом. Когда он _нуждался_ в этом.  
Мерлин злился на Артура? Что Артур выбрал именно этот подход? Что он подстрекал Мерлина, чтобы тот привел пиратов к плану Артура? _Конечно же,_ Мерлин понимал, что у Артура не было иного выхода кроме как разыграть эту партию с пиратами, особенно если он хотел, чтобы они согласились с планом, когда шансы были не в их пользу…  
Мерлин отвел взгляд. Он не покинул своего места за капитанским креслом, но то, как он повернул голову, было равносильно пощечине.  
Артур запыхтел. Ему не нужно было иметь дело со странным необъяснимым настроением Мерлина в данный момент. Артур прошел и встал за спиной у Галахада, чтобы посмотреть на дисплей панели, отметив нынешнюю скорость, коэффициент ускорения, и вектор координат. Его взгляд был устремлен на отдаленную точку, за пределами которой они наконец смогут сбросить маскировку и включить двигатели на полную мощность – даже с ускорением до 0.8 они не достигнут так называемого финиша за пять минут.  
Им придется довольствоваться этим.  
\- Приготовьтесь ко входу в складку, - сказал Артур. – Передайте другим кораблям.  
\- Так точно, капитан, - сказал Элиан.  
\- Двигатели нагреваются, - сказал Герайнт. – Держитесь за свои штаны, леди джентльмены. Это будет неприятное начало.  
\- Если она вообще заведется, - сказал Гвейн. Он медленно пристегнулся.  
\- Не сглазь ее, - сказал Герайнт. – Какова мощность?  
\- Мощность 78% и растет, - сказал Галахад, снова потянувшись к консоли двигателя малой тяги. – На полной мощности через пять… четыре…  
Леон активировал 1ГЦ.  
\- Основным отсекам. Основным отсекам. Готовьтесь к прыжку через три… два…  
Артур сел в свое кресло; ремни были застегнуты секундой позже. Обычно они не утруждали себя ремнями, но Герайнт не преувеличивал. Было четыре возможных исхода, когда двигатели быстро, очень быстро, набирали мощность почти с нуля до 100% и входа в пространственную складку. В худшем случае они прыгнут и взорвутся, или же двигатели захлебнуться и заглохнут, оставив корабль дрейфовать в открытом космосе. В лучшем случае они прыгнут и достигнут цели своего назначения более-менее в целости, хотя они и были уверены, что там им придется бороться как с резервным флотом Империи, так и с токсичным дымом из машинного отделения.  
Каждый на борту молился за четвертый исход – поцелуй в зад от Леди Удачи и то, что _все пройдет отлично._  
\- Один, - сказал Галахад.  
\- Маскировочная система вот-вот выйдет из строя, - заявил Ланс по внутренней системе коммуникации. – _Приготовьтесь…_  
Герайнт перекрестился – лоб, плечо, плечо – и произнес быструю молитву:  
\- Только не взорвись, родная.  
_Экскалибур_ дернулся вперед. Это было унизительное спотыкание, которое заставило Мерлина присесть, тени не дали ему упасть и врезаться в стену. Последовал еще один рывок на полной скорости…  
\- Ну же, детка, - сказал Галахад.  
Гвейн ухватился за панель, один его глаз был закрыт, но он подглядывал другим.  
Лукан как всегда был сосредоточен и прислушивался к пустому космосу.  
Панели резко засветились сине-белым светом; последовал знакомый рывок, будто они поймали волну, прибитую к берегу холодным приливом, и…  
\- Мы в прыжке, - облегченно выдохнул Герайнт.  
Команда радостно закричала, но это не продлилось долго. Галахад потянулся и похлопал Герайнта по плечу. Персиваль уставился в потолок, а на его лицо медленно возвращались краски. Он медленно отстегнул свои ремни безопасности, опустив голову между коленей.  
Персиваль никогда не мог нормально переносить прыжки в пространственные складки.  
\- Другие корабли?  
\- Еще два прыгнули, - сказал Элиан. – Остальные продолжат путь до точки сбора, а затем сбросят маскировку и присоединятся к нам.  
\- Что-нибудь от Имперцев?  
\- Не во время последнего контакта, сэр, - сказал Элиан.  
\- Что-нибудь на сенсорах дальнего радиуса?  
Лукан моргнул, сдвинув наушники в сторону, и глубоко вздохнул, сконцентрировавшись на своей панели. Он ответил не сразу, перемещаясь от одного экрана к другому, внимательно изучая каждый из них, и только тогда пришел к заключению.  
\- Если мы не нарвемся на КорпКопов по пути, тогда мы в безопасности.  
Артур напряженно кивнул. Гвейн взволнованно ударил ладонями по подлокотникам своего кресла. Герайнт и Галахад ударились ладонями поднятых рук. Леон как ни в чем не бывало повернул выключатель 1ГЦ и сказал:  
\- Расслабьтесь, ребята. У нас все в порядке. Восемь часов до координат. Убедитесь, что все в порядке, и заступайте на дежурства. Отдохните немного.  
Артур активировал свой коммуникатор.  
\- Ланс.  
\- Да, капитан? – Хотя его тон оставался спокойным, в голосе Ланса слышалось напряжение.  
\- Маскировка?  
\- Отправилась в сундук к Дейви Джонсу в таком вихре искр, что включилась система тушения пожаров, - вздохнув, сказал Ланс. Артур мог с легкостью представить, как он проводит руками по лицу. – Даже не спрашивай, можно ли хоть что-то спасти, потому что все уничтожено. Мне пришлось выдрать интерфейс пока он не перегрузил наши реле и не оставил на милость космосу.  
Артур выругался себе под нос. Леон, который прислушивался к разговору, скривился.  
Атака на Резервы Имперцев без какой-либо маскировки была не идеальной ситуацией, но ее и не стоило сбрасывать со счетов. Империя не рассчитывала на то, что пираты проникнут так глубоко на ее территорию, и войска резерва не будут готовы к нападению. И чем ближе удастся пиратам подобраться к ним, не привлекая к себе внимания, тем выше вероятность того, что им удастся подстрелить как можно больше Имперских кораблей.  
Отсутствие маскировки снизит вероятность сюрприза, но _Экскалибур_ был достаточно мал, чтобы, теоретически, его можно было бы спрятать за двумя другими замаскированными кораблями.  
Но его план заключался не в этом.  
Артур не собирался направлять _Экскалибур_ в координаты, по которым располагался резерв. У него на уме была другая цель.  
Совет пиратов отлично справлялся с составлением боевых планов, но они не подумали, что делать после того, как они заставят Конгломерат бежать поджав хвост. Кланам может быть и хватит лавров за то, что они доказали Империи, что с ними не сладить, но Артур был уверен, что Конгломерат после своего поражения не вернется в столицу, чтобы зализывать свои раны. Они вернутся на свою основную базу и немедленно начнут планировать новую атаку против пиратов.  
Единственным способом остановить их – остановить их _окончательно_ – было дестабилизировать правительство, лишить их поддержки гражданских, направить их же собственных солдат против них.  
Если это значит, что придется свергнуть Конгломерат и оставить Империю без правительства, то Артур был уверен, что не один пират не станет возражать против этого. Впоследствии наступит хаос. Планеты, расположенные вдалеке от центра Империи, перейдут на самоуправление. Центральные поселения будут цепляться за свою Стражу из последних сил. Центральные миры будут наблюдать за возвышением множества Домов и началом гражданской войны, а Лорды и Леди будут лизать ноги следующему претенденту на трон.  
Имперское космическое пространство созреет для сбора урожая, мечта, ставшая явью для контрабандистов, наемников и рас пришельцев, которые без зазрения совести воспользуются данной ситуацией.  
Подобное Конгломерат в данный момент пытался проделать с пиратами. Вот только Конгломерат, вне всяких сомнений, собирался присоединить территорию пиратов к Империи, а Артур и на десять тысяч световых лет не собирался приближаться к Имперскому трону.  
Гражданская война была не их заботой, но Империя заслужила ее сполна, с учетом травли, которой она подвергала пиратов на протяжении столетий.  
Это было честно. Мстительно, жестоко, но честно, согласно коду пиратов. Пусть Империя побарахтается. Это была большая территория. Без сомнений, она снова встанет на ноги.  
Артур ощутил приступ вины, острый укол стыда. Они настойчиво сдавливали ему внутренности с тех самых пор, когда он только придумал этот план. Этот грязный водоворот эмоций не имел ничего общего с самоудовлетворением и местью, но напрямую был связан со знанием, что Империя была его наследием, его ответственностью, его наследством.  
Часть его не хотела иметь ничего общего с миром, который уничтожил его собственный еще даже до того, как сам Артур был рожден. Другая часть – большая часть – хотела исполнить последнее желание его отца, но не потому, что об этом его попросил его отец, а потому, что это было _правильно_. Империя, вернувшая себе свое былое величие, где все жители были равны, а правитель служил своему народу, также как народ служил Империи.  
Вот только в его венах текла кровь пирата. Артур мог процитировать Кодекс от и до. Его познания об Империи были ограничены интерпретированными источниками, и он никогда не стремился узнать больше. Это изменилось.  
Артур не мог думать о том, чтобы занять Имперский трон. Может его кровь и дала ему такое право, может его и волнует судьбы людей, живущих под знаменем Королевских Домов, но Артур не был жителем Империи, а люди не захотят, чтобы их вел незнакомец.  
Особенно _пират_. Но кто же еще?  
Но сначала им нужно подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы нанести тот уровень ущерба, который Артур задумал нанести. Ему нужна была работающая маскировка.  
\- А наша?  
\- Наш Черный Ящик загорелся, - сказал Ланс, в его тоне четко слышалось беспокойство. – Генератор вышел из строя. Возможно, мне удастся вернуть его к жизни, если смогу найти необходимые детали.  
Артур знал, что при восстановлении маскировочной технологии, это будет самым сложным. Они могут умолять и торговаться, и предлагать миллиарды Стерлингов, но это не поможет, если не один корабль пиратов в их небольшом флоте не имел схожей системы.  
\- Сделай это. Мне не хочется отправляться в бой с дырой в штанах, - сказал Артур.  
\- Это будет не просто, капитан, - сказал Ланс, вздохнув. – Сделаю, что смогу.  
Ланс отключился, и Артур повернулся к мостику. Гвейн жевал в задумчивости губу.  
\- Ну, - сказал Гвейн, пожав плечами. – Ничто не привлечет внимание лучше, чем рывок вперед. Если нам удастся отвлечь их, пока наши ребятки палят в них, то почему бы и нет?  
\- Ну да, как будто наша жизнь и без того была недостаточно веселой, - проворчал Герайнт.  
\- Ты же сам треплешь направо и налево, что сможешь обставить чертовых Имперцев с одной рукой, завязанной у тебя за спиной с _закрытыми глазами_ , - фыркнул Гвейн. – Готов поставить на это, Герайнт?  
\- Я никогда подобного не говорил! – возмущенно сказал Герайнт. Его сердитый взгляд был настолько тяжелым, что казалось, он был материальным. В итоге он пожал плечами и признал, - но это не значит, что это не так.  
\- А у меня есть повязка на глаза с твоим именем, - сказал Гвейн.  
\- Ты Принц Беспочвенных Мечтаний, - сказал Герайнт, закатив глаза. Он указал на собственное тело. – Это не каждый может получить.  
\- Давай поспорим, - сказал Гвейн. - Если ты проведешь нас мимо Имперского резерва, и мне не придется сделать ни одного выстрела, то сможешь завязать глаза _мне_.  
\- Да я скорее заткну тебе рот, - бросит Герайнт в ответ.  
\- Ну если тебя это заводит… - Гвейн показательно пожал плечами. – Кто я такой, чтобы судить тебя?  
\- Я уже скучаю по тому времени, когда нам приходилось терпеть только то, как Артур и Эмрис строят друг другу глазки. Даже не знаю, что хуже… наблюдать за ними, или выслушивать жалкие попытки Гвейна флиртовать, - проворчал Галахад.  
\- Нам все еще приходится терпеть Артура и Эмриса, - сказал Персиваль, наконец сев прямо. Он все еще был слегка бледноват, но краски уже начали возвращаться на его лицо. – По-моему, приз должен достаться им.  
Леон усмехнулся, но поступил мудро и промолчал; он сначала бросил взгляд на Артура, а затем на Мерлина. Почувствовав, что что-то не так, его улыбка померкла, и он вопросительно посмотрел на Артура, приподняв бровь.  
Артур проигнорировал его.  
\- Остальные отметились, - заявил Элиан. – Сигналы чистые, никто не сообщает о том, что Империя села нам на хвост.  
Герайнт повернулся к Галахаду.  
\- Предлагаю тебе первым отдежурить.  
\- Идет, - сказал Галахад великодушно. – Тебе понадобятся силы, если собираешься выиграть этот спор.  
\- Перси… Я возьму первое дежурство, на случай если ты захочешь заглянуть к медикам, пока тебя не вывернуло наизнанку, - предложил Гвейн.  
\- Ты просто хочешь основательно отдохнуть на случай, если Герайнт провалится с треском, - бросил Персиваль в ответ, но он отдал контроль Гвейну и поднялся на ноги, намереваясь оправится к себе в каюту.  
\- Не _на случай_. Когда. _Когда_. Будь другом, Перси. Думай позитивно ради меня, - сказал Гвейн.  
\- Ты пытаешься забраться в штаны Герайнта с тех пор, как он стал членом нашей команды, - фыркнул Лукан. – Думаю, что тебе стоит набраться мужества и наконец признать поражение. Элиан, я возьму на себя коммуникацию… я слишком на взводе, чтобы уснуть.  
\- Эй, где твоя преданность? – пожаловался Гвейн.  
\- У парня, который за штурвалом, - ответил Лукан.  
\- Благодарю, друг, - сказал Герайнт.  
Лукан пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
\- А чего ты ожидал? Ты мой билет домой.  
\- А я кто? – спросил Галахад.  
\- Ты сидишь во Втором кресле, - сказал Герайнт с улыбкой. Он закончил передавать управление Галахаду и вскочил на ноги из кресла пилота, которое завертелось на месте. Герайнт хлопнул Галахада по плечу. – А ты что подумал?  
\- Я подумал, что кто-то может подстроить твой проигрыш Гвейну, - проворчал Галахад.  
\- Наконец-то! Кто-то на моей стороне! – Гвейн хлопнул в ладоши, не в состоянии сдержать своей радости. – Твой великолепный зад будет моим, Герайнт! Убедись, что ты запасся достаточным количеством смазки…  
Герайнт дал Галахаду подзатыльник и с угрозой указал на Гвейна.  
\- Если секс и будет, то трахать буду я… но этого не произойдет никогда.  
\- Мне кажется, ты слишком активно протестуешь, - сказал Гвейн. Он положил руку на сердце. – Это должно означать, что на самом деле ты любишь меня.  
\- Он не замолчит, пока ты не уйдешь, - заметил Леон. Герайнт замолчал на середине слова и захлопнул рот, а затем молча вышел.  
Артур весело усмехнулся.  
\- Он не осознает, что упускает, - грустно сказал Гвейн, покачав головой.  
\- Может и осознает, - сказал Артур. - И это будет основой твоей проблемы.  
Гвейн надул губы и нахмурил брови, глубоко задумавшись.  
\- Возможно, ты прав.  
\- Капитан. Почему бы тебе не пойти поспать? Я присмотрю здесь за всем, - сказал Леон, посмотрев на Артура. Он приподнял бровь и бросил многозначительный взгляд в сторону Мерлина. _Разберись с этим_ произнес Леон одними губами.  
Артур кивнул – скорее принимая предложение, чем отвечая на приказ.  
\- Звони, если будет что-то необычное. Иначе не звони вообще.  
\- Я усвоил урок, когда ты не отключил связь в прошлый раз, - сказал Леон, закатив глаза. Он отвернулся и проверил свою консоль. – Мне не нужно было знать, какие звуки ты издаешь, когда тебя ебут. Что, если спросишь моего совета, тебе сейчас просто необходимо… ты напряжен.  
\- Твои советы всегда были к месту, - сказал Артур, коротко кивнув Леону. Он повернулся на месте, вознамерившись искупаться в смущении Мерлина – этот человек до сих пор не понял, что для пиратов не существовало понятия личное – но Мерлин уже ушел.  
Артур тихо вздохнул и покинул мостик. По пути в свои покои он заглянул в жилые отсеки и обменялся парой слов со своей командой. Он завернул в столовую и обнаружил там обычный состав, который спорил, кому готовить на этот раз. В машинном отделении Ланс склонился над Черным Ящиком. Бран копался в контейнерах в поисках того, что бы Лансу не понадобилось в данный момент. Склад был заполнен минами, которыми поделился Охотник на Ведьм, и интендант перепроверял их состояние после прыжка в пространственную складку.  
Артур одобрял его навязчивое пристрастие к деталям, особенно с учетом нестабильности этого взрывоопасного груза.  
Мерлина нигде не было, но опять же, Артуру было прекрасно, где находился Мерлин – ждал Артура в уединении их покоев, где, вне всяких сомнений, продолжит осыпать Артура молчаливыми, осуждающими взглядами, за то, что Артур натворил _теперь_. Он направился туда.  
Артур сбросил свою куртку с плеч, как только переступил порог, и двери закрылись у него за спиной, и бросил ее на ближайшее кресло. Он снял свою броню и оставил ее валяться в беспорядке на тумбочках и полках. И все это время он бросал взгляды исподтишка в попытке определить местоположение Мерлина.  
С положением давались и привилегии, а привилегии давали капитану _Экскалибура_ три комнаты – маленькую ванную с душевой, туалетом и раковинной, в которой с трудом можно было повернуться на месте; большую гостиную с письменным столом в одном углу и достаточным количеством мягких кресел, чтобы в ней могли разместиться все старшие члены команды; спальню с длинной и узкой кроватью, на которой двое помещались с трудом. На каждой возможной поверхности, а также на каждой стене висели и стояли безделушки и подарки на память и символы – вырезанная на дереве карта родного мира Пендрагонов, морской компас, стрелки которого указывали на север, когда они входили в гравитационное поле какой-либо планеты, небольшой сундучок с яркими негранеными драгоценными камнями, красные покрывала и золотые подушки, экзотические ножи с загнутыми лезвиями и украшенными драгоценными камнями рукоятками.  
Если сложить общую стоимость того, что хранилось в каюте, Артур мог бы купить новый корабль, если бы захотел, но он привязался ко всем этим вещам, которые были дарованы ему, или которые он забрал сам.  
_Все эти вещи_ включали в себя и Мерлина, хотя и Артур не был настолько глупым, чтобы убедить себя в том, что Мерлин значил для него меньше, чем бесценный подарок, который следует любить и беречь. Артур знал, что был не силен в выражении этих чувств кроме как посредством своих действий и привязанности. И, может быть, каждый раз, когда Мерлин сердился на него, маленькая часть его умирала. Артур предпочитал равнодушие Мерлина – смешанное с редкими вспышками ослепляющей страсти – этому, потому что тогда Артур мог повторять себе, что Мерлин, как и он сам, не умеет выражать свои чувства словами, и втайне так же сильно влюблен в Артура, как Артур влюблен в него.  
В гостиной было окно, широкое и высокое, заполненное бело-голубой дымкой далеких звезд, смазанных пространственной складкой.  
В притушенном свете можно было с легкостью различить тяжелые тени, которые заволокли угол, в котором Артур хранил свою коллекцию античных книг, некоторые из которых могли быть изготовлены на старой Земле, но там так же стоял и Мерлин, отвернувшись к окну. Капюшон прикрывал его голову, как всегда; плащ плотно запахнут.  
\- Мерлин?  
Тот не пошевелился.  
Артур вздохнул и избавился от последнего слоя брони, сняв с себя облегающую ткань. Он скомкал ее и бросил на край дивана, и нашел на полу свободные штаны. Он натянул их на себя.  
\- Выкладывай, pet. Не держи меня в напряжении, - сказал Артур, застегиваясь. Он осмотрелся в поисках рубашки, смутно припоминая, что бросил одну за стол, когда в последний раз опустился на колени перед Мерлином – это было прошлой ночью? Позапрошлой? В последние дни воздух между ними был настолько напряжен, что Артур не мог вспомнить, когда Мерлин в последний раз сворачивался рядом с ним в постели, прижимая его к себе.  
Черт, Артур даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз Мерлин находился рядом утром, когда Артур просыпался.  
Мерлин склонил голову; капюшон опустился еще ниже. Он слегка пожал плечами, и тени в углу стали еще темнее.  
Сообщение было четким. Мерлин не был готов говорить.  
Артур закатил глаза, игнорируя слабую боль в груди. Это было не похоже на него, так быстро влюбиться в кого-либо, или влюбиться настолько сильно, но он влюбился. Малейший намек на то, что у них не все в порядке, и он начинал паниковать сильнее, чем от мысли об этой войне.  
\- Ты идешь в постель со мной или собираешься пялиться на звезды пока не заработаешь косоглазие? – Артур прошел сквозь беспорядок, устроенный в гостиной. Здесь была куртка, которая определенно принадлежала не ему, пара сапог – если Гвейн опять использовал его покои, он разорвет того на маленькие кусочки – несколько книг он составил в башню вместо того, чтобы вернуть их на полки, пустая бутылка Мирреанского вина и тонкая, но прочная цепочка, которую Артур хотел однажды использовать на Мерлине, если тот хоть когда-нибудь снова позволит прикоснуться к себе.  
И чтобы узнать это не было более подходящего времени, чем данный момент. Артур положил руку Мерлину на плечо, и Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, почти поникнув, сдаваясь. Артур толкнул Мерлина в угол, вцепившись пальцами в ткань его плаща на случай, если Мерлину придет в голову проскользнуть сквозь стену, чтобы опять сбежать, и прижался к нему, угнездившись у него между ног.  
\- Вот так, - прошептал Артур. – Неужели это настолько плохо?  
Артур воспрял духом, когда Мерлин не попытался оттолкнуть его. Но минуты текли, а Мерлин никак не реагировал, и Артур решил, что ответом на его вопрос было _да, это очень плохо_. Прежде чем Артур смог отстраниться от него, Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и обвил Артура руками.  
Никто из них не произнес ни слова. Артур сделал первый шаг и будь он проклят, если сдастся первым.  
\- Когда ты собирался рассказать мне? – спросил Мерлин. Его голос прозвучал низко, ровно, почти безжалостно; холодно, как сами тени, и он так же, как и они, не предвещали ничего хорошего.  
\- Рассказать тебе что? – спросил Артур, его тон был легким, уводящим в сторону, _лживым_.  
Мерлин фыркнул. Он сильнее сжал Артура в объятьях.  
\- Ты разговариваешь во сне.  
Артур тщетно попытался оттолкнуть его. Он не заметил, что тени, окружившие его, не давали ему отстраниться от Мерлина. Он повернул голову и сердито посмотрел на Мерлина, пытаясь побороть страх, что он раскрыл детали своего плана против Империи, и что их предали. Предал Мерлин.  
\- Неправда.  
\- О, ты не произносишь вдохновенных монологов, - фыркнул Мерлин. – Ничего настолько занимательного. Иногда ты ворчишь себе под нос. Иногда говоришь, как сильно меня любишь…  
Артур застыл.  
\- …и ты идиот, кстати говоря, потому что это не испугает меня, поэтому не используй это как отговорку, чтобы не произносить этих слов пока ты бодрствуешь, - сказал Мерлин. Он повернул голову; Артур почувствовал мягкие губы на своей щеке, запечатлевшие поцелуй на его челюсти.  
\- Ну, нельзя винить человека за то, что он думает, что не услышит в ответ того же, - сказал Артур, чувствуя облегчение, потому что эта досадная деталь больше не действовала ему на нервы.  
\- Ты такой чертов _пират_ , - сказал Мерлин. Во вселенной не было другого человека, который мог бы превратить название целой нации одновременно и в оскорбление, и в комплимент, полный нежности. – Конечно же я люблю тебя. Мне только хотелось бы…  
Мерлин задержал воздух, а затем выдохнул, опалив щеку Артура горячим дыханием.  
\- Что, pet?  
\- _Альбион_ , - прошептал Мерлин.  
Сердце Артура остановилось. Он не дышал. Его пальцы онемели, и их свело судорогой, он вцепился в плащ Мерлина, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
\- Что?  
Короткий смешок Мерлина был задушенным и грустным, оборванным тяжелой мыслью. Слабое объятие теней вокруг тела Артура отстранилось, уплыло в сторону. Руки Мерлина расслабились и упали. Каким-то образом, хотя он и был зажат в углу между книжным шкафом и окном, именно Мерлин отстранился.  
Артур покачнулся на нетвердых ногах, выбитый из колеи и потерянный. Он побелел; кровь отхлынула с его лица, и он боролся за контроль над своими эмоциями, чтобы испытываемое им замешательство не стало явным.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я не пойму? – спросил Мерлин тихо. Он откинул капюшон, позволив ему упасть на плечи. Его волосы были встрепаны, взгляд отстранен. Под его глазами залегли круги, щеки запали.  
\- Ты вообще спишь в последнее время? – спросил Артур. Бровь Мерлина дернулась от мимолетного раздражения на то, что Артур пытается сменить тему. Это было знакомым жестом, которое всегда забавляло Артура.  
До сего момента.  
Мерлин скользнул мимо него, заставив Артура развернуться на месте и привалиться к окну. Мерлин остановился посередине гостиной, уставившись в пол. Прежде чем снова заговорить, он подтолкнул ногой тонкую цепь, его плечи поникли под грузом эмоций, которые Артуру не удалось распознать.  
\- _Экскалибур_ везет с собой множество мин, количество боеприпасов было увеличено втрое, и команда состоит из трех четвертых твоей обычной команды… и все они добровольцы. На капитанском мостике только члены твоего близкого круга… кроме Ланса, а он работает не только над маскировочной технологией, не так ли? – Мерлин замолчал. – Вся связь между кораблями строго контролируется. Выход в Сеть за пределами сетей Кланов заблокирован. Если кто-то хочет позвонить, то звонок должен пройти через Элиана.  
Артур не считал, что новые меры безопасности были такими уж радикальными. Во всяком случае, никто не задавал вопросов по этому поводу. Шла война, и для капитана корабля не было неслыханным отдавать странные приказы, даже когда целью было простое проникновение и кража. И все же, даже если бы кто-то и обратил на это внимание, им пришлось бы воспользоваться коммуникационной панелью.  
Артур прищурился. На полке с книгами лежал пистолет… он попытался вспомнить, когда его в последний раз заряжали.  
\- Есть кто-то, с кем тебе хочется поболтать, pet?  
Мерлин бросил на него многострадальный взгляд.  
\- Я Тень. Я твоя Тень. Может я прожил свою жизнь как ассасин, но для того, чтобы охранять и защищать нужны те же навыки. Я всегда буду знать, где нахожусь. Где находишься ты. И кто окружает нас. А нас окружает команда _добровольцев_ , Артур. Ты думаешь, я не на каждого из них стал бы смотреть? Каждый член Триады Легиона подобрался к твоему отцу достаточно близко. К _тебе_. Если один из этих добровольцев предатель…  
\- Их проверили, - сказал Артур, не в силах скрыть своего раздражения.  
\- Не _я_ , - огрызнулся Мерлин.  
\- В клане Леодегрейс лучшие технологические адепты, - сказал Артур. – Гвен одна из моих самых давних друзей. Я верю, что она непременно нашла бы что-нибудь на мою команду, если бы что-нибудь можно было найти. И если бы что-нибудь _действительно_ было…  
Мерлин медленно выдохнул, что он всегда проделывал, когда пытался сдержать свою злость.  
\- Я уверен, что Леодегрейс способны откапать самые темные, самые тайные секреты человека… если имеется электронный след. Но могут ли они _читать_ людей? Могут ли они увидеть повадки ассасина? Смогут ли они распознать разговорный код, когда кто-то передает данные?  
\- А ты сможешь? – Артур расслабился. Он не стал тянуться к пистолету, впрочем, он переступил с одной ноги на другую и скрестил руки таким образом, что в случае надобности, мог бы быстро его схватить.  
Мерлин закатил глаза. Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул и поднял руки, систематично избавляя себя от одежды, оружия, брони. Он разложил их все на диване, предмет за предметом, в определенном порядке, ни разу не подняв взгляда на Артура, пока говорил.  
\- У тебя… имеются подробные звездные карты центральных миров, - сказал Мерлин. – Недавно добавленные в базу данных корабля. Твои уже существующие карты этих секторов были обновлены. Файлов, имеющихся у тебя о Старой Империи, хватит на целую библиотеку… добытые из баз Конгломерата, я полагаю, потому что именно подобную информацию они изъяли бы из общественного доступа.  
Мерлин поднял взгляд. Артур бесстрастно пожал плечами.  
\- Легкое чтение перед сном. Ты же не можешь винить парня в небольшом развлечении, особенно если учесть, что альтернативные способы отвлечься и сбросить стресс в последнее время странным образом стали недоступны.  
\- Я пытался понять, что ты планируешь, Артур, - сказал Мерлин. Его голос прозвучал низко.  
\- Ты мог просто спросить.  
\- И ты бы рассказал мне? – На этот раз Мерлин задержал взгляд дольше чем на секунду. – Если бы я спросил, зачем тебе звездные карты центральных миров, зачем тебе вся история Домов, зачем тебе компендиум законов о регентстве Империи, зачем тебе схема Имперского дворца, и почему ты шепчешь _Альбион_ во сне… неужели ты действительно рассказал бы мне?  
Артур оттолкнулся от окна.  
\- Станет ли тебе легче от того, что я рассказал только Леону?  
Мрачный взгляд, брошенный в его сторону был достаточным ответом.  
\- Я не знаю, каких слов ты ждешь от меня, - признался Артур. Он развел руками. – Я полагаю, что напоминание о том, что я _пират_ …  
Мерлин фыркнул.  
\- Эта отговорка недолго продержится. Мне просто хотелось бы… Мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы ты доверял мне.  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - сказал Артур. Не было слов, способных описать, насколько он доверял Мерлину. Мерлин _привязал_ свою душу к душе Артура. Мерлин разделял его силу. Именно из-за Мерлина Артур все еще не поддался… и никогда не поддастся… яду. Если что-то случится с Артуром…  
Артуру пришлось услышать это от _Уилла_. Как Мастер и наставник Мерлина, Повелитель Теней, который был связан с Утером, _умер_.  
Когда время пришло бы, когда они достиг ли бы места назначения и перед главной атакой, Артур планировал дать своей команде право выбора. Он переправил бы их на другой корабль, если они не захотели бы пойти на риск, на который собирался пойти Артур. Он забыл, что у Мерлина не было бы этого выбора, и что Мерлин остался бы с ним до конца.  
Конечно же, Артур будет доверять человеку, который отдаст за Артура жизнь. Конечно же, Артур будет доверять человеку, которого он любит.  
И все же, Артур подумал о том, чтобы потянуться за оружием, чтобы защититься от Мерлина. От _Мерлина_. Он почувствовал стыд.  
Кажется, Мерлин знал. Он знал, что Артур не был уверен в нем. Он знал, что Артур потянулся бы за пистолетом, если бы Мерлин дал повод. И все же, Мерлин повернулся к Артуру спиной, выказывая то доверие, которое Артур оказался не способен показать.  
Артур не заслуживал его.  
Мерлин сбросил свои сапоги и выскользнул из свободных штанов. Он стоял перед Артуром с оголенной грудью, одетый только в грубую чешуйчатую нательную броню, верх которой висел у него на бедрах. Ее вес потянул материал вниз, чуть не соскальзывая с бедер, и, если бы Артур не знал, что это не так, он мог бы решить, что Мерлин таким образом намеренно пытался отвлечь его.  
Мерлин понятия не имел, насколько был красив.  
\- Видно, недостаточно, чтобы рассказать мне, что собираешься отправить остальные корабли за резервом, а _Экскалибур_ пойдет в обход. – Взгляд Мерлина был опущен, а его губы плотно сжаты в мрачной гримасе. – Ты собираешься уничтожить Альбион, Артур. Ты собираешь забросать бомбами столицу. Ты собираешься уничтожить Империю.  
Артур ничего не ответил. Ему нечего было сказать. Его план раскрыли, не было нужды вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы о тебе рассказывали именно это? Может твои пираты и похвалят тебя как спасителя… по крайней мере пока Конгломерат вновь не соберется вместе под другим предводительством. Как думаешь, сколько времени пройдет до того, как Конгломерат придет в поисках мести? До того, как ты станешь известен как склонный к _самоубийству_ Король Пиратов, который наслал гибель на Кланы, а выживших заставил отправиться во второе паломничество сквозь звезды?  
\- Мерлин, - сказал Артур. Он остановился, когда взгляд Мерлина взлетел и встретился с его; в нем была злость, грусть, даже редкий проблеск _страха_. Не за себя, нет. Но за _Артура_. – Ты не можешь знать, что произойдет.  
\- Нет, - сказал Мерлин, покачав головой. Он отвернулся. – Но кое-кто знает.  
Артур заколебался.  
\- Моргана?  
\- Да, - сказал Мерлина. Он пассивно поднял небольшой нож, осмотрел его лезвие, а затем положил обратно.  
\- Она сказала все это?  
\- Не в таком количестве слов, нет, - признал Мерлин спустя мгновение. Недоверие Артура слегка уменьшилось, потому что говорящая загадками Моргана было больше похоже на правду, чем Моргана, ведущая себя как Древнегреческая прорицательница Кассандра. И все же, он не мог не ощутить укол замешательства, даже ревности от того, что Моргана пошла к Мерлину, а не к нему. – Но ей и не нужно было, не так ли? Это и так мне ясно. Из твоего груза. Из твоих баз данных. Из моей _истории_.  
Мерлин демонстративно приподнял подбородок, его челюсти были плотно сжаты.  
\- Мне известно, каков Конгломерат. Больше чем тебе станет когда-нибудь известно. Мне известно на какие меры они пойдут, чтобы уничтожить Дом. Я знаю, что они сделают, чтобы убедиться, что один человек мертв. Я знаю, Артур. И мне не трудно представить, что они сделают с Кланами, если ты исполнишь свой план.  
\- А какой у меня еще выбор? – спросил Артур. – Скажи мне. Долгая, затяжная война? У империи есть корабли, у них есть солдаты, и у них есть деньги, чтобы выдержать ее. Они продержатся дольше нас, Мерлин. Мы уже проигрываем. Мы _пираты_. Мы предпочитаем, чтобы наши битвы заканчивались быстро, а эта битва и так тянется уже слишком долго.  
Пираты уже ворчали. С глазу на глаз, себе под нос, над кружкой эля. На палубах, через защищенные линии коммуникаций, прямо за дверьми совета. Артур не был глупцом. Если бы обстоятельства были бы другими… если бы он не был Королем… он вел бы себя не лучше любого главы Клана, стонал бы над каждым стерлингом, потраченным на эту войну. Но он был Королем, и это была война, на которую он вдохновил своих людей пойти. Именно он попросил Кланы собрать свои ресурсы для войны, а не бежать, спасая то, что они могли спасти, когда они еще могли это спасти.  
Если ситуация скоро не изменится, Артур потеряет Кланы. Это произойдет не сразу, а постепенно, корабли не будут находится там, где должны, главы Кланов больше не будут отвечать на призывы, на совете будет больше пустых мест, чем присутствующих.  
\- У Теней есть поговорка, - сказал Мерлин. – Всегда есть другой выход. Всегда есть другой путь.  
\- Отличный совет. К сожалению, я не _умею превращаться в тень и проходить сквозь стены_ , как некоторые знакомые мне люди, - огрызнулся Артур. Ему показалось, что губы Мерлина изогнулись в смущенной улыбке… она была и пропала за секунду. Артур тяжело вздохнул и потер ладонью лицо, пытаясь успокоится. – Я знаю, о чем ты, pet. Но мой выбор ограничен. Либо, а сделаю что-то радикальное, либо потеряю все.  
Мерлин не ответил. Артур поник.  
\- Прости.  
Мерлин приподнял бровь.  
\- Отправиться на Альбион… велик шанс, что кто бы не отправился со мной, не вернется. И я знаю, что многого прошу от тебя, - сказал Артур. Он медленно приблизился к Мерлину, стараясь не спугнуть его. – Я осознал, что чтобы не случилось, я прошу тебя умереть со мной.  
Мерлин шевельнулся – он двинулся с природным инстинктом освобождая Артуру место, будто Артур всегда был там, и, возможно, Артур _действительно_ всегда был там, для Мерлина – и он долго пристально смотрел на Артура.  
Мерлин положил руку на бедро Артуру и притянул его к себе, пока они не оказались вплотную друг к другу, их головы были склонены, лоб Мерлина прижимался к виску Артура.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе. Куда бы ты не пошел, что бы ты не сделал. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
Руки Артура скользнули Мерлину на талию, пальцы проскользнули под нательную броню, которая еле держалась на его бедрах. Она прилегала, как вторая кожа, но потребовалось только слегка ее подтолкнуть, чтобы она упала еще на дюйм вниз, открыв еще больше мягких волосков, ведущих к паху Мерлина. Артур закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал губы Мерлина в уголке своего рта.  
\- Я ненавижу, когда ты считаешь, что у тебя есть только один выход, - пробормотал Мерлина. – Я ненавижу, что ты считаешь, что тебе нужно уничтожать вместо того, чтобы сохранять и вести. Что _радикальные_ означают _умереть_ …  
Артур напрягся. Он выдохнул.  
\- Ты же не можешь иметь в виду, что… Мерлин. Ты не можешь иметь в виду, чтобы я…  
\- Пиратам не придется бежать в неизвестность. Империи не придется продолжать войну, - настойчиво давил Мерлин. – Никому не придется умирать. Ни тебе. Никому.  
Артур отстранился. Рука Мерлина упала с бедра Артура.  
\- Но ты ненавидишь их. Ты охотился на них. Ты _убивал_ их. Это станет их концом. Я думал, что это, по крайней мере, обрадует тебя. – Брови Артура нахмурились.  
\- Если я что-то и ненавижу, то это _Легион_ , не Империю. И из убийств не вышло ничего хорошего. Ни единой хорошей вещи. Не до тебя. И с тех самых пор я только защищал тебя, - сказал Мерлин.  
Артур не ответил. Он отвернулся.  
На диване в ряд лежали броня и оружие, каждый предмет на своем месте. Это было настолько противоположно тому, в каком беспорядке Артур хранил свою собственную экипировку – пистолет на полке, нож на письменном столе, его меч балансировал на глобусе родного мира Пендрагонов, перчатка на полке у двери, сапоги отброшены к стене.  
Он подумал, а наступит ли время, когда Мерлин станет менее дисциплинированным. Когда Артур научится прибирать за собой. Со временем их привычки будут сталкиваться, Артур был в этом уверен.  
Временем, которого у них не будет, если Артур приведет свой сумасшедший план в действие.  
\- Ты не единственный, кто любит своих людей настолько, что пожертвует собой ради них, - тихо сказал Мерлин. – Но есть жертвы, и есть жертвы.  
Артур медленно повернулся. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, ни один не отвел взгляда, и Артур наконец, _наконец_ , понял. Он тяжело выдохнул, болезненно, и опустил голову.  
\- Атака на Альбион была бы более быстрой смертью.  
Смех Мерлина был тихим, но грустным.  
\- Со мной до конца, pet? – спросил Артур.  
\- С тобой до конца. – Мерлин заколебался, но не сказал того, что собирался сказать.  
Артур все равно это услышал.  
_Я не хочу, чтобы это кончалось_.


	15. Глава XV

_Место: Экскалибур, Военный корабль пиратов, за пределами Столицы._

\- …с Королевского корабля, капитан, - Элиан колебался. – Вам это не понравится.  
Мерлин прибыл на мостик вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как напряглись плечи Артура, будто держали груз всей вселенной. Он остановился на пороге, инстинктивно притянув к себе все тени, пока не стал почти невидимым, и принял боевую стойку на случай, если ему понадобиться быстро реагировать.   
Умом Мерлин понимал, что на борту _Экскалибура_ не должно быть настоящей опасности – а особенно на капитанском мостике. Даже не проверяя всех членов команды, доступ на мостик был ограничен несколькими людьми. Из всех этих людей Мерлина Артур знал меньше всего.   
И, вероятно, доверял ему меньше всего.  
Гвейн и Персиваль, Леон и Элиан, Герайнт и Галахад, даже тихий, отстраненный Лукан, который всегда витал в облаках – они все были знакомы с Артуром с тех пор, когда были еще детьми, подростками, рожденные в выдающихся Кланах пиратов или состояли в союзе с Кланом Пендрагон с момента своего рождения. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что кого-то из них подослал Белый Легион.  
И все же Мерлин не мог ничего поделать кроме как быть готовым встретить опасность в любой момент. Тон Элиана не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Артур…  
\- Давай услышим это, - сдавшись, сказал Артур.  
Элиан ввел несколько команд на голографической панели. Мостик заполнился встревоженным голосом Леди Митиан.  
 _\- …дай мне это, придурок. Будет лучше, если он услышит это от того, кто знает, о чем говорит. Запись идет? Артур. Артур, хорошие новости заключаются в том, что все прошло согласно плану. Охотник на Ведьм разгромил солдат на нашей базе, и мы сбежали. Они несколько часов преследовали нас, а затем бросили это занятие. Они заняли позицию в центре… координаты 1060/85°…прикрывая туже дистанцию, что и у границы.  
\- Они перестали гнаться, поэтому мы перестали убегать.  
\- Не знаю, почему это не пришло никому в голову раньше, но кто-то пересчитал корабли. У них пропал целая четверть подкрепления. Повторяю, у них пропала целая четверть подкрепления. Один боевой корабль, двадцать военных кораблей, сотня крейсеров. Сначала мы подумали, что они замаскировались, но… подожди. Я передам тебе Гвен. Эй. Ты. Переведи этот звонок на корабль Клана Леодегрейс сейчас же…_  
Послышался треск, когда передача была переключена на другой источник. В отличие от Митиан, Гвеневра была спокойна, собрана, в ее тоне был только намек на тревогу.  
- _Мы подумали, что они замаскировались, но мы использовали коды транспондеров, вытащенных из Булавочников,_ \- сказала Гвен. – _Перенаправили питание к сенсорам, пока они не запищали. Конгломерат не мог пропустить наше сканирование. Артур. Шансы, что эти пропавшие корабли все еще здесь, очень малы. Они могли изменить свои коды, но мы испробовали все варианты, и ничего не нашли. И что хуже, они могли пройти мимо нас и продолжить движение, но, если бы это было так, мы бы уже услышали об атаке. Мы считаем, что они ушли. Мы понятия не имеем, где они. Ценред поймал несколько китов своими сенсорами дальнего радиуса, но он не уверен, что это было.  
\- Артур, тебе нужно быть осторожным. Мы думаем, что они раскусили твой план. Они могли отправиться за тобой._  
Мерлин сжал кулаки. Тени сжались вокруг него, а затем расслабились, будто выдохнув; свет на мостике моргнул, когда атмосферные сенсоры попытались сохранить установленный уровень освещения.  
Артур посмотрел на Мерлина через плечо, в его взгляде читался вопрос. Он не стал ждать ответа, вместо этого он провел ладонью по щетине на своем подбородке и сжал руки перед собой, положив локти на подлокотники. Спокойно – слишком спокойно, по мнению Мерлина, Артур спросил.  
\- Когда была эта передача послана?  
\- Два часа назад, когда мы были в пространственной складке, - сказал Элиан. Сообщение должно быть было скачано автоматически с ближайшего узла связи, как только они вернулись в обычное пространство. В этом заключался один из минусов путешествий на подобной скорости и использования подобной технологии – никто еще не придумал способа извлекать сообщения через пространственные сдвиги и отрицательные манипуляции с пространством. Элиан нажал на голограмму перед собой, и новый экран выскочил. – Коды безопасности не нарушены, и в них зашифрован секретный родственный пароль, который Гвен никому не передаст.  
\- У вас есть секретный родственный пароль? – спросил Гвейн.  
\- Возможно, - ушел от ответа Элиан. – А может я дурачу вас. Но одно ясно – нет никаких признаков взлома. Если бы за эти два часа кто-нибудь смог бы подделать его, я бы это уже заметил.  
\- Это два часа плюсом к тому, сколько времени прошло до того, как они заметили, что в рядах Имперцев поубавилось кораблей, - сказал Леон.  
\- Свяжитесь с остальными кораблями. Скажите им удерживать позиции, - сказал Артур. На мгновение он задумался. – установите передние сенсоры на максимум.  
\- Передние сенсоры на максимуме, - подтвердил Лукан, возвращая себе на голову наушники. Он прикоснулся к экрану перед собой и повернул рычаг.  
\- Насколько далеко мы находимся от координат резервистов? – спросил Артур.  
\- Достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть их, достаточно далеко, чтобы они не смогли увидеть нас, плюс минус, - сказал Герайнт.  
\- Если только они не улучшили свои сенсоры, пока мы не видели, - вставил Галахад.  
\- Ты из тех, для которых стакан всегда наполовину пуст, не так ли? – сказал Герайнт.  
Галахад послал в сторону Герайнта грубый знак, но перепалка сошла на нет и без вмешательства Артура. Атмосфера на мостике была настолько напряженной, что Мерлин сомневался, что ее сможет прорезать даже самый острый из его ножей.  
\- _Непокорный_ спрашивает, из-за чего задержка, - сказал Элиан. – Им казалось, что у нас плотный график.  
\- Так и есть, - сказал Артур, склонившись вперед. Он поднял свои сжатые вместе ладони до уровня рта, его брови сошлись вместе. – Лукан?  
\- Я все еще ищу, капитан, - сказал Лукан, покачав головой. – Ланс, эти коды транспондера действительны?  
\- Да, - сказал Ланс.  
\- Проверь их для меня, - сказал Лукан. – Что-то не так. На том месте, где должен быть резерв Имперцев, большая дыра _пустоты_.  
\- Давайте взглянем, - сказал Артур, поднимаясь на ноги. Его руки упали по бокам; Мерлин заметил, как пальцы Артура прошлись по пистолету на его бедре, по рукоятки меча на другом.  
Основная голограмма затенила мостик, освещение притухло, чтобы можно было лучше видеть. Космический простор раскинулся во всех направлениях, а затем приблизился к одной точке, звезды мерцали слишком ярко во мраке. Изображение было нечетким, смазанным по краям.  
\- Это все, что ты можешь сделать? – спросил Леон.  
\- Сенсоры работают на максимуме, - сказал Лукан, его тон был сердитым. – Это самое четкое изображение, которое я могу показать, иначе реле камеры перегреются.  
\- Может мне подойти ближе? – спросил Герайнт.  
\- Удерживай позицию, - сказал Артур. Он сделал два шага к голографической проекции, поднял руки и заключил в ладони одну зону. Он развел руки в стороны; изображение еще больше приблизилось.  
Изображение поплыло и стабилизировалось секундой позже. Изображение состояло из черных пятен и целого спектра серых оттенков, с редкими вкраплениями белого, которые можно было принять за звезды.  
\- Ланс, ты можешь его почистить?  
\- Я могу попробовать, - сказал Ланс. – Визуализация займет время.  
\- _Утонченная Проститутка_ спрашивает, не нужно ли взять нас на буксир, - сказал Элиан, закатывая глаза. – Капитан, поступает множество вопросов, и я не уверен, что смогу долго удерживать их.  
\- Сколько времени тебе нужно? – спросил Артур.  
Ланс коснулся консоли. Главный экран застыл; сверху медленно ползла полоса, передвигаясь от одного виртуального квадрата к другому, останавливаясь, чтобы пересчитать вероятности, векторные линии, и применить новое изображение. Голограмма моргала при каждом изменении.  
\- Увеличение слишком большое. Мне понадобится, по крайней мере, несколько часов, и это только на то, чтобы получить только представление о формах.  
\- Предлагаю запустить зонд, - сказал Гвейн.  
\- У нас есть замаскированный зонд? – спросил Артур.  
\- Проверяю, - сказал Персиваль, вызывая экран. Он сразу покачал головой, пока сканировал инвентарь. – Были сгружены до отхода, капитан. Нам нужно было больше места для мин.  
Гвейн выругался; Леон тихо цыкнул языком.  
\- Как насчет других кораблей? Может у них есть один под рукой, - сказал Лукан.  
Персиваль поворчал, проверяя список.  
\- Нет. Если они и запрятали зонд в сортире, то его нет в их декларации.  
\- Не все регулярно делают инвентаризацию. Я могу поспрашивать, - сказал Элиан.  
\- Отставить, - сказал Леон.  
Артур не сказал ни слова. Ему и не нужно было. Его руки легли на бедра, пальцы сжались, и его команда знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы помалкивать, когда он что-то обдумывал.  
\- Мы не сдвинемся с этого места, пока не получим визуального подтверждения кораблей резервистов, - сказал Артур мрачным тоном. – Но мы теряем время.  
\- Мы можем активировать маскировку и подобраться поближе? – предложил Герайнт.  
Вместо ответа Ланс покачал головой, но всем было и так ясно, что он был сосредоточен на чем-то другом. Курсор перепрыгнул на другую зону на голографическом изображении. Последовала заминка, резкий переход от трехмерного изображения в двухмерное, некоторые зоны были помечены красным.   
\- Если мне удастся улучшить эти основные секции, то у меня будет ответ через пол часа, Артур.  
\- Эй, народ. Что насчет маскировки? – Герайнт развернул кресло, пытаясь привлечь внимание Ланса.  
\- Перестань приставать к Лансу. Ее хватит только на один рывок, - сказал Леон, отмахиваясь от Герайнта. – Давайте придержим ее, пока она нам действительно не понадобится, хорошо?  
\- Тогда, пошлем другой корабль. Мне кажется _Ответному Удару_ удалось сохранить свою, - сказал Галахад.  
\- А что если это ловушка? – возразил Леон. Он сделал ему знак замолчать, когда Галахад открыл рот, чтобы предложить что-то еще, и повернулся к Артуру. Он ничего не сказал; ему и не нужно было. Артур не пошевелился, он не отдавал приказов, но, судя по выражению лица Леона, он глубоко задумался и ждал информации.  
Мерлин ступил на мостик, встав за капитанским креслом. Он остановился, изучая пятна на двухмерном экране.  
\- Прекратите чистку изображения. Выведите обратно полную голограмму.  
Когда никто ничего не сделал, Мерлин бросил взгляд на Артур. Его бровь была приподнята, и все неуверенно смотрели на Мерлина.  
\- Ты сказал, у нас мало времени. Мы не можем ждать несколько часов, пока изображение улучшат, не можем ждать полчаса, пока предположат, что может быть там, - сказал Мерлин. Он сделал знак. – Выведите полную голограмму.  
Последовала короткая пауза. Артур резко кивнул.  
\- Выполняй.  
\- Пять минут, которые мы не наверстаем, - пробормотал Ланс. Он остановил процесс и голографические эмиттеры снова сфокусировались на полном трехмерном изображении.  
\- Где самый яркий источник света? – спросил Мерлин. – Сделайте его ярче.  
\- Понятия не имею, что он делает, друг, - сказал Герайнт, посмотрев на Галахада и пожав плечами.  
\- Ярче, - сказал Мерлин, прищурившись. Он сделал шаг к проекции, становясь рядом с Артуром. – Выключите все остальное. Все остальные источники света.  
Изображение стало ослепляющим источником света в одном углу мостика, все остальное погрузилось во тьму. Автоматизированные настройки перестроились, чтобы компенсировать.  
\- Вырубите свет, - сказал Артур. – Эмрис. На что ты смотришь?  
\- Тени, - сказал Мерлин, приподняв бровь. – На что же еще? Все отбрасывает тень. Даже если предмет не видно при сканировании, даже если его не могут засечь сенсоры. Если у предмета есть масса, если есть поверхность, если он поглощает свет для камуфляжа, то все равно отбрасывает тень, какой бы малой она не была.  
Мерлин сделал еще шаг вперед. Он махнул в сторону яркой поверхности.  
\- Уберите отражения.  
И снова голограмма потускнела. Капитанский мостик почти погрузился во тьму, если не считать света, исходящего от панелей. Мерлин щурился, пока не смог рассмотреть нечеткие разделительные линии между физическими объектами и тенями.  
\- Мне нужна шкала, - сказал Мерлин, склонив голову и двигаясь сквозь спроецированную голограмму. Он заблокировал один эмиттер и перешел к другому, наблюдая, как изменялась форма в зависимости от источника света. Рядом возникла мерная шкала; Мерлин передвинул ее в центр голограммы и измерил несколько самых значимых теней.  
\- Здесь, - сказал он, обведя в круг участок, где не было ничего кроме белого пятна. – Достаточно большое для платформы станции и ремонтной площадки.  
Он указал на продолговатый объект, соединенный с предыдущим.  
\- Бараки, покои офицеров команды.  
Несколько минут Мерлин ничего не говорил. Он развернулся и прошел сквозь спроецированное космическое пространство. Он прикоснулся к одному объекту – наверное, Ланс что-то сделал с голограммой, потому что она распознала команду и высветила то, к чему он прикоснулся – и еще одну, и третью, и четвертую.  
\- Корабли. Небольшие корабли. Максимум класса крейсеров.  
\- Зависли на месте, - сказал Леон, скрестив руки. – Привязаны к орбите станции? Это не похоже не на одну из известных мне формаций.  
\- И не мне, - сказал Артур. Его брови были уже не так сильно нахмурены, и он слегка прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть формы. – Они двигались?  
\- Просчитываю, - сказал Лукан, склонившись над своей консолью. Спустя мгновение он покачал головой. – Только в пределах гравитации станции. Может слегка продвинулись. Я не могу многого сказать на основе двух сканирований с разницей в двадцать минут, капитан.  
\- А что это? – спросил Гвейн, поднимаясь со своего места и указывая на большое белое пятно. До манипуляций там находилась большая отражающая поверхность, которая почти полностью затмевала звездное сияние в этом секторе. – Боевой корабль?  
\- Развалины, - предположил Мерлин, склонив голову, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. – Ага. Развалины.  
\- Как ты можешь знать? – спросил Артур. – По мне, так это простое пятно.  
\- Проведи свою жизнь рассматривая тени, смотря сквозь тени, из тени, и ты сможешь определить, естественны они или нет, - сказал Мерлин. Он взмахнул рукой. – Твое пятно состоит из миллиона теней, все они разного размера, некоторые из них перекрывают друг друга, но они не соприкасаются.  
\- Ты видишь _это_? – спросил Гвейн. Он ткнул пальцем в голограмму.  
\- Ты видишь цвета, не так ли? Все известные человеку расцветки зеленого, - сказал Мерлин, бросив многозначительный взгляд на броню Гвейна. – Ну так вот я могу различить все оттенки черного. При взгляде на меня этого не скажешь, но на самом деле на мне самый последний писк Теневой моды.  
Мерлин указал на свой плащ, похлопал по твердой пластине на своей груди – черное на черном, выделялись только швы, которые придавали визуальную форму и рельеф.  
На мостике резко все стихло. Секундой позже тишина была нарушена тихим смехом Артура.  
Гвейну потребовалось еще мгновение, чтобы присоединиться к смеху, и выражение смятения на его лице превратилось в широкую улыбку.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- У ассасина есть чувство юмора, - сказала Галахад, хихикая. – Кто бы мог подумать?  
\- У него должно быть чувство юмора, - сказал Леон. – Он все-таки спит с Артуром, не так ли?  
\- Эй, - сказал Артур, но этот протест не стер улыбки с его губ.  
\- Подождите. Если Эмрис шутит, - спросил Герайнт, - не значит ли это, что мы все умрем?  
В тоже мгновение веселое настроение покинуло членов команды. Они обменялись взглядами, тихими смиренными вздохами, кто-то даже перевернул панель, которая отправила голографический экран за пределы проекторов, но потом он вернулся на свое изначальное место. Галахад потянулся через пространство и панели управления, разделяющие места пилотов, и дал Герайнту звонкий подзатыльник.  
\- Ауч. Что?  
\- Что имеет значение, - четко произнес Галахад, показав Герайнту кулак, будто он снова намеревался ударить его, если он переступит черту, - что у ассасина есть чувство юмора.  
\- Но…  
\- Захлопнись, - предупредил Галахад.  
Герайнт открыл рот для протеста, но во взгляде Галахада была такая твердость, что все на мостике замерли. Даже Мерлин, заметив это, решил для себя, что подумает дважды, прежде чем идти против Галахада, особенно когда у того на уме было _кровавое убийство_. Герайнт поник в своем кресле, почти слился с ним, за спинкой кресла не было видно даже его макушки.  
Удовлетворенный Галахад расслабился и вернул все свое внимание консоли. Он нажал что-то на панели и ввел что-то на появившейся голографической панели.  
Мерлин повернулся и увидел, что Артур наблюдает за ним с легкой улыбкой на губах. Казалось, его накрыла волной усталости, из-за чего он стал выглядеть старше, чем на самом деле.  
Изображение звездной карты с предполагаемыми координатами Имперского Резерва была убрана, но освещение на мостике не сразу вернулось к прежним настройкам. И именно в этом свете Мерлин увидел не Короля Пиратов, не Императора, а человека, на чьих плечах лежал вес слишком большой для него одного, и который должен был принять решение, которое приведет его в будущее, которого он не желал.  
Его волосы были освещены светом, льющимся у него из-за спины, в его взгляде читалось смирение, его рот был открыт, чтобы высказать протест, который так и не прозвучал.  
Это продолжалось всего мгновение, и было невозможно увидеть на записи с камеры наблюдения, сколько бы кадров в секунду она не записывала, и каким бы четким не было изображение. Мерлин бы этого тоже не увидел, если бы не следил за Артуром, если бы они не смотрели друг на друга, будто каждый из них был спасением для другого. Это был знак поражения, последняя попытка сопротивления судьбе, которая была уготована ему, которая только и ждала, чтобы ее приняли.  
Броня Артура скрыла все это. Жесткая пластина не дала увидеть, как поникли его плечи. Его броня поддержала его, когда у него подогнулись колени, и не дала упасть. Перчатки скрыли дрожь пальцев. Решительная гримаса скрыла вспышку боль и отчаяния.   
Артур первым отвел взгляд. Он опустил голову. Он развернулся на месте и посмотрел на свое кресло, будто подумывая рухнуть в него. Выражение его лица было частично скрыто мехом на воротнике его вычурной красно-золотой куртки, но Мерлин уловил момент, когда Артур взял себя в руки…  
Пират, подумал Мерлин и удержал раздраженную усмешку, грозящую искривить его губы из-за того, что Артур использует это в качестве щита.  
…и принял решение так или иначе.  
Артур не позволит, чтобы его люди пострадали. Корабли других Кланов примкнули к нему и поддерживали его на протяжении месяцев, пока шла война. Конгломерат преследовал пиратов, и собирался загнать их в места, где их ожидали неизвестные монстры.   
Он отлично играл в эту игру и не давал своим противникам передохнуть, планируя свой прорыв, который провалился. Конгломерат обдурил его, его предал кто-то из своих, но он не собирался сидеть и ждать, когда они придут за ним.  
Они приступают к плану Б.  
Артур смотрел сквозь стандартный видеоэкран в незакрытое окно на звезды. Казалось, что в тишине капитанского мостика он пересчитывает их все. Его челюсти были сжаты, взгляд был стальным. Он собирал себя по кусочкам под этой броней – он _становился_ броней – и он положил ладонь на рукоять своего меча.   
Последний Лорд оплакиваемого Дома. Бродяга хулиган. Король Пиратов. Император.  
Мерлин не мог описать свое чувство гордости словами. Не мог описать словами свою любовь. Он никогда не сомневался, что последует за Артуром куда угодно. В этот самый момент, когда Артур взвешивал свои шансы и выбирал сложный путь, Мерлин знал, что будет следовать за Артуром неотступно. И наблюдая, как команда берет себя в руки без приказа Капитана, он знал, что будет не один.   
\- Свяжитесь с другими кораблями, - сказал Артур.  
В тишине, нарушаемой только тихим писком и скрипом приборов на мостике, щелканье, сопровождающее связь с другими кораблями, казалось оглушительным. Элиан спокойным тоном просил остальных капитанов дождаться трансляции Короля.  
\- Вот и все, да? – тихо спросил Леон. На его лице было выражение, которое говорило о том, что он понял, что Артур задумал, что было по силам только его Первому Помощнику.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - сказал Артур. В его глазах плясала озорная искорка, а его улыбка была искренней. Мерлин склонил голову, тень от его капюшона скрыла его лицо, но ничто не могло заглушить его смешок.  
Леон бросил взгляд на Мерлина, выражение его лица изменилось с шокированного на странно пораженное, а затем он снова повернулся к Артуру, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос _ты со мной?_ быстрым кивком.   
Мерлин не был так уж и хорошо знаком с ним, но он еще сильнее зауважал его.   
\- Все корабли слушают, капитан, - сказал Элиан. Он отвернулся от терминала и полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на Артуре, но остался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, чтобы в случае необходимости дотянуться и отдать приказ или оборвать связь.   
Артур заговорил не сразу. Он медленно и глубоко вздохнул, и встретился взглядами с каждым из членов команды. Его взгляд задержался на Мерлине, и его губы изогнулись в слабом подобии на улыбку, а затем он отвернулся.   
\- Мне показалось, что вам захочется узнать хорошие новости, пока мы не замарали рук, - сказал Артур. – Мы приняли сообщение от Кланов. План сработал без проблем. Они заманили Конгломерат за границу и прямо в минное поле. Они вернули контроль над нашей планетой и отомстили за погибших и наш Клан.  
Если команды остальных кораблей и ответили, то Мерлин этого не услышал. Элиан установил связь только для трансляции, и остальные могли только слушать.  
Артур остановился. Когда он продолжил говорить, в его тоне появилась нотка раздражения.   
\- Но удача сопутствовала нам не долго. Конгломерат приостановил свое наступление. Они не заглотили наживку. Кланам не удалось загнать их в поле астероидов и убрать одного за другим.  
Пояс астероидов не сразу появился в планах, эту идею подкинули, чтобы еще больше сократить численность Конгломерата. Лучшие пилоты пиратов для _развлечения_ устраивали гонки через пояса астероидов, а то, что у Конгломерата было не так уж и много пилотов, которые могли проделать подобное без потерь, не было тайной.  
Это было отличной шалостью, уничтожить противника без прямого столкновения. Но так как флот Конгломерата удерживал позиции, пиратам придется вступить в бой в открытом поле, не имея преимуществ.  
Артур не озвучил этот вывод. Ему и не нужно было. Он был и так очевиден, исходя из тех крох информации, которые имелись.  
\- Вам интересно, почему мы дрейфуем, - сказал Артур, пропустив увещевание, что Кланы Пиратов справятся с ситуацией. – Короче говоря, нам некуда идти. Нет битвы. Никаких сокровищ.  
Артур бросил взгляд на Лукана, будто до сих пор не мог поверить, что резервов здесь нет, и, прежде чем он продолжил, его взгляд скользнул на Мерлина.   
\- Резервного флота Империи нет по этим координатам. По сути, в зоне приема наших сенсоров нет как замаскированных, так и не замаскированных кораблей. Вперед. Можете убедиться в этом лично.  
Артур подошел к навигационной консоли и ввел цепочку координат. Мерлин стоял достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как те замелькали на мониторах обоих пилотов; Галахад и Герайнт обменялись взволнованными взглядами, а затем вперили взгляды в лицо Артура. Ни один из них не сказал ни слова, но их рты сжались в тонкие линии, будто они пытались сдержаться и не наговорить гадостей.  
Артур положил руки им на плечи и сжал их, а затем выпрямился и посмотрел прямо на Гвейна.  
\- Только если вы не думаете, что резерв был послан в наше космическое пространство, чтобы они присоединились к битве, поразмышляйте вот над чем. Наш род и Кланы обнаружили, что большая часть флота Конгломерата отделилась от строя и исчезла с наших сенсоров. Будьте уверены, что они не проскользнули мимо нашей защиты, но если они не в нашем космическом пространстве, тогда _где_ они?  
Гвейн склонил голову и кивнул. Он скрестил руки и прижал их к груди. Артур повернулся к Персивалю.   
\- Единственный ответ… они отправились за нами. Отсюда вопрос. Если они знали, что мы отправились сюда, то почему резерв не был приведен в боевою готовность, не поджидал нас?  
Персиваль свел брови. Он посмотрел на Гвейна, чьи глаза расширились от странной смеси осознания и растерянности.  
\- Скажите мне, - леди и джентльмены. За какой ценной целью, по их мнению, мы могли отправиться?  
Гвейн откинул назад голову, все поняв, его рот открывался и закрывался. Персиваль усмехнулся себе под нос; на его лице было написано _мне следовало знать_. Лукан хмурился и чесал подбородок; он что-то вводил в свою консоль, но экран был повернут в сторону, и Мерлин не видел, что там.  
Ланс провел рукой по щетине и ничего не сказал, взгляд его был темным, рот сжат в мрачную линию. Артур посмотрел на Элиана. Мерлин заметил слабое качание головой и сигнал того, что на линии мертвая тишина.  
\- На этот раз я разжую вам все сам, ленивые придурки, - сказал Артур, хотя на этот раз в его тоне не было яда. – Альбион. Они думают, мы отправились грабить _Альбион_.  
Краем глаза Мерлин заметил, что Персиваль спрятал лицо в ладонях, его плечи тряслись от сдерживаемого смеха. Гвейн же не считал нужным сохранять тишину, поэтому его хихиканье было достаточно громким, чтобы его приняли микрофоны. Хотя его внимание было направленно на другое, Лукан усмехался, а Элиан тихо клацал по клавишам, перехватывая ответы капитанов других кораблей, но его ухмылка становилась все шире с каждым морганием его экрана.   
Герайнт и Галахад не смеялись. Они видели координаты, которые Артур ввел в навигационную систему. Леон даже не улыбался – он склонился над контрольной консолью, проверяя состояние систем _Экскалибура_. Ланс откинулся в своем кресле, его руки были скрещены у него на груди. На лице у него застыло тревожное выражение.   
Мерлин тоже не смеялся. Так же, как и Артур.  
Тишина тянулась столько времени, сколько команде Артура потребовалось чтобы понять, что их капитан не веселится вместе с ними.  
В затянувшейся тишине Артур поймал взгляд Мерлина и не отпускал. Он коротко кивнул. Тишину нарушил Гвейн, и это не было тихим, подавленным:   
\- Вот дрянь.  
\- Буду с вами честен, - сказал Артур. Он замолчал. Он заговорил на тон громче, жестко и обвиняющее. – Да что с нами такое? Разве мы не пираты? Почему _никому из нас_ не пришла в голову эта идея? Это чертовски _вдохновляет_. Имперский дворец созрел для сбора урожая. Технологические чудеса; золото, льющиеся фонтаном; ларцы, полные Стерлингов? Оружейные, заполненные оружием, отменные шелка и кожа…  
\- И не забудь про ром, - сказал Гвейн, криво усмехаясь. В его тоне слышался искренний смех, но веселая искорка, которая всегда шла с ним на пару, так и не загорелась в его глазах.  
Артур не улыбнулся. Он грустно кивнул. В данный момент его черты лица казались слишком заостренными, от него веяло холодом. Мерлин чувствовал, что он должен обвить его руками, закутать в тепло, смягчить его.  
 _Мерлин_ был обоюдоострым ножом. Не Артур. Артур никогда не должен им быть.  
\- Это вызов, от которого я не могу отказаться. От которого я не откажусь. Если Конгломерат считает, что они могут просто войти на нашу территорию и раскинуть лагерь, тогда мы, черт бы побрал все, можем сделать тоже самое. – Артур замолчал. – Не знаю, что насчет вас, но меня прельщает идея посидеть на Имперском троне. Шансы таковы, что я скорее всего не вернусь назад, но по крайней мере, у меня будет это, не так ли? Кое-что, чего не делал ни один из прошлых Королей. А вы отправитесь домой и поднимите бокалы, желая увидеть это своими глазами, потому что другого Короля, подобного мне, больше не будет. Это я вам обещаю.  
 _Я не вернусь назад…_  
Мерлин сжал кулаки. Артур был самоотверженным _придурком_. Когда в следующий раз он окажется с ним наедине, Мерлин сделает все, чтобы убедить того – _опять_ – что Артур был противоречием, которого Мерлин не одобрял. Мерлин не знал, сколько еще раз ему придется повторить это, но _благородство_ и _пиратство_ не могут стоять рядом.  
Какими бы выводящими из себя не были жуликоватые методы Артура, было кое-что, что Мерлин одобрял – это была тенденция пиратов к самосохранению несмотря ни на что. Почему Артур не усвоил этот тип мышления? Почему он был таким чертовски _упрямым_?  
Остальная часть речи Артура просочилась сквозь ярость Мерлина.  
 _По крайней мере, у меня будет это…  
Кое-что, чего не делал ни один из прошлых Королей…  
Желая увидеть это собственными глазами…_  
Мерлин нахмурился. Что делал Артур? Подстрекал пиратов? Подначивал их? Неужели он…  
Артур ничего не делал на половину, вспомнил Мерлин. Он мог превратить разругавшийся военный совет во впечатляющий тактический мозговой центр. Он был отменным манипулятором, который мог уговорить даже самых упрямых глав Кланов на невыгодную им атаку – и заставить их поверить в то, что они сами разработали этот план. Он безжалостно давил на Ахиллесову пяту пиратов, взывая к их гордости и самоуверенности и заманивая их фантастическими богатствами и наградами.   
Мерлин помнил, как Артур пришел в карцер _Экскалибура_ , когда они только познакомились. На нем не было брони, на нем не было оружия, и все же ему каким-то образом удалось проникнуть Мерлину под кожу. Защита Мерлина была бесполезна против Артура, и сразу же, даже до того, как Мерлину пришла в голову мысль воспользоваться преимуществом и сбежать, Артур заставил Мерлина раскрыть все свои карты.   
У действий Артура всегда была цель.  
Глаза Мерлина сузились. Он внимательно следил за Артуром. Мерлин изучал каждое движение, пытаясь разгадать, что скрывалось за словами Артура.  
Взгляд Артура метнулся к консоли Элиана; та оставалась темной, остальные корабли не пытались ответить. Артур бросил взгляд на своих людей, оценивая их настроения. Его тело оставалось расслабленным, но Мерлин отметил легкое напряжение его рта и то, как подрагивали его пальцы.   
Он был напуган, понял Мерлин. Как бы не был готов Артур направить _Экскалибур_ на самоубийственную миссию против Альбиона, даже разбить корабль о столицу, если до этого дойдет, он не хотел оставлять жизни своих людей на волю случая.  
Мерлин видел, насколько бы легче ему было принять решение, если бы Резерв был здесь. Если бы пиратам удалось заманить флот Конгломерата в поле астероидов, где они стали бы легкой добычей. Если бы все пошло согласно плану, было бы уже не важно, остался бы Артур жив, чтобы продолжить свое правление в качестве Короля, или бы пожертвовал собой, встряхнув самое сердце Империи.  
Его люди были бы в безопасности. Недели, месяцы, годы. Сколько бы времени им не потребовалось, чтобы найти безопасное место, подальше от сферы влияния Империи.  
Но теперь…  
Хорошо спланированная тактика пиратов подвела их, либо потому, что Конгломерат оказался умнее, чем казался, либо им повезло, и они угадали, чтобы сделали пираты.  
У Артура не будет ни единого шанса, если он отправиться в Альбион один, и не важно, будет это самоубийственная миссия или нет. Он не пройдет дальше хорошо охраняемого космоса, чтобы нанести удар. Империя тихо уничтожит его, и ему даже не удастся стать мучеником. А пиратов, его народ, будут травить, пока это не надоест Конгломерату. Они падут.  
Какой бы план Артур не выработал у себя в голове, он висел на одной очень важной ниточке. Ему нужно было, чтобы его флот прикрыл его. Он отправлялся в Альбион. Он прорвется с боем через солдат Империи. Он приземлит _Экскалибур_ на главной площади столицы, поднимется по белокаменным ступеням дворца и опустит свой зад на трон…  
Глаза Мерлина расширились. Его рот непроизвольно открылся. Он попытался что-то сказать, но его голос подвел его.  
 _Артур собрался вернуть себе свой трон…_  
Мерлин задавил в себе это понимание. Его целью – его единственной целью – было защищать Артура. И если, чтобы защитить Артура, ему потребуется поддержать его, то Мерлин сдвинет чертову _вселенную_ ради этого.  
Пираты не примкнут к Артуру – не в этой невыполнимой, рискованной миссии. Не имея абсолютного неподдельного преимущества, не зная _наверняка_ , что шансы на их стороне. Было немного, на что Мерлин был способен в космосе. Он действовал более эффективно на поверхности.  
Артур сжимал губы, пока они не превратились в тонкую, бледную полосу. Уголки его губ напряглись. Его подбородок опустился – все еще решительно настроенный, но принимая, что шансы не в его пользу.  
А шансы были не в его пользу.  
Мерлин тихо вздохнул. Его плечи поднялись и опали. Он не мог дать Артуру необходимого преимущества, но он был Тенью. Он мог дать Артуру видимость такового.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
Его руки сжались в кулаки.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выпустил воздух. Он расслабил руки.  
Он _потянул_ …  
Тень.  
Тьму.  
Темноту.  
Он потянулся так далеко, как только смог. Капитанский мостик корабля. Через _Экскалибур_. Через космический простор, раскинувшийся между небольшим флотом пиратов.  
Он _тянул_. Он тянул изо всех сил. Он вытягивал свет из всех источников, которые ощущал. Он бросал ему вызов, подстрекая загасить его тени, даже с учетом того, что тени росли в отсутствие света.  
Свет давил на него и не давал дышать. Он обжигал и плавил саму суть Мерлина. Его конечности напряглись, онемели, и это онемение распространялось, притупляя пламя, скребущееся у него под кожей.   
Свет на корабле заморгал и притух. Мостик так быстро погрузился во тьму, будто в мгновение ока кто-то высосал всю энергию корабля. Освещение мостика вернулось с трудом, но оно было настолько тусклым, что для человеческого глаза его хватало, только чтобы различить очертания предметов.  
Тьма не мешала Мерлину. Тьма успокаивающе скользила по его коже, пока свет сворачивался и извивался внутри его, пузырился и обжигал. Он видел так же ясно, как днем, даже если он не чувствовал своего тела. Все было ненормально ярким, он не видел теней, и это _пугало_ его.  
И все же, он держался. Он держался так долго, как только мог. Он использовал ужас и боль от осознания простой мысли, что Артур не переживет этой запланированной им атаки на Альбион.  
Что _они_ не переживут этого.  
\- Все корабли докладывают о перебоях с подачей энергии, капитан, - сказал Элиан. В его словах слышался звон паники, заглушенный визгом трансляций, которые он пытался удержать.  
\- Я не нахожу никаких ловушек. Мы не попали в минное поле, так? – спросил Лукан, его пальцы летали по сенсорам, усиливая их мощность.  
\- Какое-то энергетическое поле? – спросил Персиваль.  
\- Я клянусь, мы ни во что не врезались, - возразил Гвейн.  
\- Ты уверен? – рявкнул Галахад.  
\- В нас не ударили, - сказал Ланс. – Я не вижу никакого воздействия на другие системы, только свет…  
Артур смотрел на Мерлина расширившимися глазами, и возможно, он был слегка напуган. Мерлин отвернулся, зажмурился и боролся, _боролся_ , чтобы удержать свет внутри себя. Было больно. Было _так больно_.  
Теплая рука коснулась его щеки.  
\- О pet. Я знал, что тебе не все равно.  
\- Это дело рук _Эмриса_? – изумленно спросил Гвейн.  
\- Да, - сказал Артур. Его пальцы погладили лицо Мерлина, скользнули за ухо, вплелись в его волосы. Если Артур и чувствовал дрожь его тела, то, как он старался держаться, то не подал вида, разве что еще сильнее нахмурился.  
Слышалось тихое клацанье консоли, подтверждающее бормотание Элиана. Мерлин отстраненно услышал, как тот сказал:  
\- Да, правильно, капитан Горлоис. Перебои с энергоснабжением на вашем корабле дело рук Эмриса…  
Но все это долетало до него словно сквозь туман, и единственное, в чем Мерлин был уверен, так это вид Артура перед собой, его тело, окруженное тенями.  
\- До них не доходит, - сказал Мерлин. Он не был уверен, что микрофоны различат его слова, или что хоть кто-то, кроме Артура, услышит его, но он заставил себе продолжить, говорить так ровно, как только мог, чтобы в его тоне не было слышно боли, которую он испытывал.  
\- Нет, pet, не доходит, - сказал Артур, его тон был слегка грустным, и Мерлин подумал, что различил в нем оттенок замешательства. – Просто они глупцы. Но они научатся, не так ли? Ты покажешь им.  
\- Когда они поднимут бокалы, желая увидеть тебя сидящем на твоем троне… - на троне пиратов, на Имперском троне, Мерлину было плевать. Он считал, что они оба принадлежали Артуру. – Когда они будут пировать за лучшего Короля, который у них когда-либо был, они поднимут свои бокалы за тебя, живого и здорового, сидящего во главе стола, а я буду у тебя за спиной, издеваясь над ними за их трусость.   
Мерлин поник; Артур ненавязчиво шагнул к нему и подхватил его, удерживая его на ногах, скрывая, как только мог, насколько слабым был Мерлин в этот момент, сколько сил у него отнимала речь.  
\- Ну, ну. Зачем же так грубо, - сказал Артур, его губ коснулась настоящая улыбка, в его глазах вспыхнуло удовольствие. – Дай им шанс доказать свою храбрость, мм?  
Мерлин фыркнул.  
Усмешка Артура стала шире.  
\- Будь хорошим мальчиком и верни им их энергию, pet. Взгляни на Элиана. Бедняге приходится отражать их напуганные звонки.  
Мерлин тихо засмеялся.  
\- Стоит оставить их в подвешенном состоянии, пока их не найдут стервятники. Посмотрим, как им понравится, когда у них отберут их богатства…  
Он не был даже уверен, что способен на подобное. Может быть, если бы он нацеливался на корабли по одному. Но все разом? Он сомневался, что подобное возможно. Это может даже убить его. Но блеф — это блеф, и он мог только надеяться, что пиратам не придет в голову, что у него плохие карты.  
\- Как у ассасина у тебя и в правду есть злобная жилка. Где ты ее прятал? Меня захватило желание взять тебя на палубе, но члены команды не поблагодарят меня за тот бардак, который им придется убирать в последствии, - сказал Артур, подыгрывая ему и наслаждаясь каждой секундой, если судить по изгибу его губ и блеску глаз. – Верни им энергию, pet, или я не позволю тебе связать меня, как ты просил…  
На этот раз смех Мерлина был больше похож на полу стон задушенной боли, и он мог только надеяться, чтобы кто бы его не слушал, принял этот звук за что-то другое. Он склонил голову, благодарный за правдоподобный повод опустить на мгновение голову Артуру на плечо, прежде чем _толкнуть_ …  
Он не мог отпустить свет очень быстро. Свет не мог оставить его быстрее.  
Было больно. Свет в панике бежал с такой скоростью, что разрывал его в своей поспешности. Он был изранен, освежеван, обнажен до самого основания, а жалобный звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, чуть не стал предсмертным воплем, а затем к нему вернулся успокаивающий холод тени.  
В его костях засел лед. С его кожи поднимался пар, который смешивался с вьющимися вокруг него тенями, которые забивались во все щели его брони, и поэтому был незаметен. Ему все еще было больно, но теперь эта боль была терпимой, она быстро превращалась в фантомную боль, становясь всего лишь воспоминанием.  
Мерлин отстранился, вновь становясь прямо. Он боролся, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
Артур не отходил от него, по крайней мере сразу. Он подождал, прежде чем отпустить Мерлина, а когда он это сделал, он развернулся к своей команде, будто ничего не произошло.  
Мерлин игнорировал взволнованные взгляды, испуганные смешки и трепетные перешептывания. Он опустил взгляд и потянул капюшон своего плаща, прикрыв голову. Слабая темнота действовала как бальзам под палящими лампами капитанского мостика.  
Его руки тряслись. Он с трудом держался на ногах.  
Его силы вернулись, но они возвращались медленно, слишком медленно. Каждый выдохнутый вдох заставлял Мерлина пошатываться на месте, и он чувствовал, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
Он не потеряет сознание. Не на глазах у этой команды. Они тогда никогда не оставят его в покое.  
\- Что же, - сказал Артур, его голос звучал на удивление радостно. – Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать людям в веселье, впрочем, я понимаю, что среди нас есть некоторые, которые предпочтут выйти на берег, а не бросать вызов скоплению скал на пути. Вы либо со мной, либо нет, все просто. Никто не будет наказан, хотя я могу затаить обиду, но этот риск будет на вашей совести при нашей следующей встрече.  
\- Леди и джентльмены, на принятие решения у вас один час. Один час, и мы отправимся в путь.  
Мерлин прошел мимо Артура и вышел из помещения, предпочтя не слушать окончания этой речи. Он улавливал отрывки через 1ГЦ корабля. Артур повторил тоже предложение, сделанное другим кораблям, команде Экскалибура. Один час на принятие решения, останутся ли они или уйдут. Если они решат остаться, у них будет немного времени перед тем, как они войдут в пространственную складку, чтобы отправить сообщение своим любимым.  
Мерлин не обращал внимания на перешептывания команды пока шел в покои Артура.  
Он сам впустил себя. Он на ощупь нашел панель управления окружающей средой и затемнил комнату, пока она не погрузилась в непроглядную тьму, он занавесил большое окно, чтобы блокировать даже малейший лучик света. Он сполз на пол, чувствуя невероятную слабость даже с учетом того, что тени восстанавливали его силы.  
Мерлин никогда раньше так не манипулировал светом. Никогда светом в таком объеме. Он помнил случай, когда его поместили в ярко освещенную комнату, где на каждой из, выстроенных пирамидой, полок горели свечи.  
 _\- Затемни комнату, - сказал Килгарра. Он закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Мерлина в одиночестве.  
Мерлин пытался. Он правда пытался. Свечи горели не так уж и ярко; Мерлин не мог понять, почему тени не могли перекрыть этот свет. Он пытался, и снова пытался, и каждый раз ему не удавалось.  
\- Здесь нет никакой тайны, - сказал Килгарра, наконец сжалившись над ним. - Всем известно, что свет невозможно полностью загасить. Чтобы наслать тьму… истинную тьму… тебе нужно предоставить ему место, куда он мог бы уйти._  
Мерлин закрыл лицо дрожащими руками. Он судорожно рассмеялся. Он старался не задерживаться мыслями на том, что он сделал или насколько он был напуган.   
Это были шрамы, которые он заработал в битве, сражаясь за своего господина, первые из многих, он был в этом уверен, и Мерлин не мог заставить себя жалеть об этом.  
\- Мерлин. Мерлин. _Мерлин_ , - звал его Артур, его голос становился все громче от отчаяния и страха. Мерлин вяло поднял взгляд, задаваясь вопросом, когда Артур пришел.  
Комната была затемнена, хотя эмиттеры по краю комнаты излучали слабый свет – его было достаточно только чтобы распознать предметы. Артур оседлал ноги Мерлина и склонился над ним, его ладони обхватывали запястья Мерлина, медленно отводя их в стороны.  
\- Мерлин. Ты со мной? Ты в порядке? Что ты _сделал_ , чертов _идиот_? О чем ты только думал, сотворив подобное с кораблями? Я было подумал, что ты…  
Мерлин схватил Артура за отвороты его нелепой куртки и потянул его вниз, в тоже время приподнимаясь и заставив замолчать Артура жестким поцелуем.  
Последовало взволнованное мгновение без ответа, а затем Артур приник к Мерлину, его ладони скользнули с запястий Мерлина на предплечья и плечи, а затем обхватили затылок Мерлина. Поцелуй смягчился и замер; они оба жадно хватали ртом воздух. Мерлин начал отворачиваться, его руки отпустили куртку Артура, но Артур удержал его на месте, прижимаясь к губам Мерлина легкими поцелуями, нежными, успокаивающими.  
\- Ты такой холодный, Мерлин, - сказал Артур. – Вставай. Давай согреем тебя.  
Мерлин стряхнул его.  
\- Тебе это было нужно, так? – спросил Мерлин, неотрывно смотря на изгиб головы дракона на гербе Клана Пендрагон. – Это то что было нужно _им_. Повод полагать, что у них есть шанс, даже с учетом того, что все не в нашу пользу.  
\- Все никогда не бывает в нашу пользу, - сказал Артур склонив голову. Он осыпал поцелуями уголок рта Мерлина, изгиб его щеки, проследил губами изгиб скулы, пока не достиг его брови в том месте, где она соединялась с виском Мерлина. – Все дело в том, чтобы…  
Артур отпустил плечи Мерлина и неуверенно махнул рукой: движение, которым отпускают человека, дополненное равнодушным пожатием плеч и плотно закутанное в покрывало бравады.  
\- Соврать? – предложил Мерлин.  
Артур скривился.  
\- Не настолько _явно_.  
\- Блефовать?  
\- Это далеко не карточная игра, - сердито посмотрел Артур.  
Мерлин слабо улыбнулся и начал толкать его, пока Артур не переместился на пол. Мерлин поменял положение, пока уже он не стоял на коленях, и потянул куртку Артура, чтобы добраться до защелок, которыми крепились пластины брони. Артур не сопротивлялся; раз уж на то пошло, он скорее казался смущенным, почти нежным.  
\- Заманивать их красивыми словами и инсинуациями?   
\- Я не виноват в том, что они делают неправильные выводы, - возразил Артур. Он избавился от куртки, рукава на мгновение связали ему руки. Увидев, насколько бы мимолетным это не было, Артура в подобном положении: руки за спиной, его тело отдано на милость Мерлину; Мерлин ощутил, как его окатило волной жара.  
\- Ты правда имел это в виду? – спросил Мерлин, уже найдя выемки в броне Артура, уже аккуратно надавливая на правильные места, чтобы освободить застежки. – Ты правда имел в виду то, что сказал? Что я могу связать тебя?  
То, что Артур резко втянул в себя воздух, было единственном ответом, который был нужен Мерлину. Его тени потянулись к Артуру; усики обвились вокруг его конечностей, погружаясь с малюсенькие разъемы в броне Артура.  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, - сказал Мерлин, спотыкаясь на словах. – Я не могу. Мне _надо… Тьма и Тени_ , Артур, свет. Он обжог меня. Изнутри. Я никогда не делал… не так. Это больно. Я не мог _чувствовать_.  
\- Блядь, - прошипел Артур, стараясь освободиться. Его куртка порвалась; он отбросил ее в сторону и поймал Мерлина, притягивая его к себе настолько близко, насколько позволяла его броня. – Где… Что я могу сделать?  
Звук, сорвавшийся с губ Мерлина был нечеловеческим. Это было тихим, хриплым завыванием, бархатистым касанием воздуха, невесомо-холодным, будто иней, покрывший стекло.  
\- Просто…  
\- Все, что ты хочешь, Мерлин. Все, что тебе нужно, - сказал Артур, это обещание было настолько уверенным и бескорыстным, что Мерлину показалось, что он сломается.  
Тени вскрыли броню Артура в стыках, отбрасывая их в сторону. Мерлин не обратил внимания на то, что его броня была сброшена тем же способом… он был слишком занят, гонясь за каждым новым миллиметром кожи, которая обнажалась перед ним.  
Он исследовал каждую линию тела Артура; он преследовал каждый стон. Пальцы и язык и губы прорисовывали линии, круги, отстраняясь только тогда, когда жар Артура обжигал его снаружи. У него перехватывало дыхание, он жадно хватал воздух, и опять склонялся за очередным укусом. Его пальцы впились Артуру в бедра, разрывая ткань, которой тени пренебрегли и оставили нетронутой.  
Мерлин оставил поцелуй в месте между пахом и бедром. Он зарылся лицом в запах Артура, провел носом по члену Артура. Он облизывал его, пока тело Артура не выгнулось и тот не начал стонать и молить о большем.  
Мерлин пихнул Артура на спину. Он залез на него, вздрагивая, будто его ударило электрическим током, от прикосновения горячей кожи Артура к его онемевшей плоти. Руки Мерлина прошлись вверх по бокам Артура, цепляясь ногтями за складки между мускулами и костью.  
\- _Тени_ , - пробормотал Мерлин, проводя влажную полосу по горлу Артура, впитывая то, как вытянулось тело Артура, как была откинута назад его голова, дрожь его ресниц. В комнате не было света, но Мерлину он был и не нужен, чтобы видеть. Он видел каждую деталь, от румянца на щеках Артура, до белого пятна на нижней губе, которую закусил Артур в попытки сдержать свои крики. Он видел встрепанные волосы Артура; он видел, насколько сжаты челюсти Артура, что не удерживало его стонов, когда Мерлин находил чувствительное местечко; он видел мерцание теней, которые окружили Артура, неярким свечением.  
\- Красивый. Такой красивый.  
Руки Артура обхватили голову Мерлина. Его губы нащупали рот Мерлина. Этот поцелуй был слепым, осторожным. Робкий и неуверенный, голодный и непристойный, сплетение языков, столкновение зубов, тяжелое дыхание, нарушаемое стонами и жадными глотками воздуха пока Мерлин терся об Артура.  
Касания плоти было недостаточно.  
\- Мне нужно… я _хочу_ …  
Мерлин только начал выговаривать слова, а ноги Артура раздвинулись еще чуть шире, стопы упирались в пол, коленями он удерживал Мерлина на месте. Последовала пауза, душераздирающий стон, пальцы Артура впились Мерлину в плечи, и никакой причины для подобной реакции, пока…  
Мерлин чувствовал, как тени пляшут вокруг них: настойчиво, собственнически. Они поднялись по ногам Артура, они оплетали его руки. Они скручивались, извивались подобно змеям, дразнили член Артура легкими касаниями, касались его яиц и отверстия.  
Мерлин зарычал. Тени разлетелись, ослабли, почти сбежали; усики затянулись вокруг конечностей Артура и удерживали его на месте. Мерлин приблизил ладонь ко рту Артура, ввел туда два пальца. Артур начал жадно посасывать их, покрывая их слюной.  
Первое давление пальцев было встречено сопротивлением. Последовал стон – его или Артура; Мерлин не был уверен – когда сопротивление исчезло. Он прижался губами к груди Артура, его чувства были сосредоточены на напряженных мышцах и обжигающем жаре, он был полностью сосредоточен на потребности завладеть этим жаром, чтобы чувствовать что-то еще.  
Он, без предупреждения, взял Артура в рот, заглотив почти до основания. Член Артура уперся ему в глотку; Мерлин сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь заглотить последний дюйм.  
Бедра Артура приподнялись. Мерлин двигал пальцами в одном ритме с движениями Артура, сначала осторожно, а затем все глубже и глубже, растягивая Артура. У Мерлина ныла челюсть, изо рта текла слюна; он собрал ее и использовал для облегчения проникновения.  
\- Блядь. Мерлин. Блядь… я не могу, я почти… как, блядь, ты можешь… я не могу пошевелиться. Так хорошо. Так чертовски хорошо, Мерлин, - сказал Артур, заикаясь через каждые несколько слов. – Где… мы можем переместиться…  
Мерлин не знал, откуда взялась смазка, не мог даже вспомнить, где они оставили ее в прошлый раз. Но теперь она была у него в руке, переданная ему тенью, и ему было не до вопросов, как и почему. Он только _хотел_ …  
Мерлин почти опустошил флакон, смазывая себя быстрыми, поспешными движениями. Он был слишком твердым, слишком готовым шагнуть за грань, чтобы терпеть более чем мимолетные прикосновения; и он использовал остатки смазки, чтобы облегчить вход, заглушая жалобы Артура и превращая в жаждущие стоны.  
Тени потянули Артура за ноги, заставив его опираться на плечи. Мерлин на коленях подполз и расположился у него между ног, его бедра прижались к заду Артура. Он долгое мгновение нависал над Артуром, наслаждаясь выражением полного доверия и абсолютного счастья на лице Артура, и Мерлин чуть не кончил на месте от одного этого вида.  
Он почувствовал рывок.  
Он был легким, незаметным, и его происхождение было неизвестно.  
Мерлин провел ладонями по ногам Артура. Тени растаяли. Пятка Артура с силой упала на плечо Мерлину, чуть не сбив его на бок. Вторая нога Артура обвилась вокруг бедра Мерлина и притянула его ближе, но недостаточно близко, по мнению Артура, потому что он обхватил обеими ногами Мерлина за талию и потянул его вниз, его торс был напряжен, его руки напряглись, пытаясь вырваться из захвата тени.  
Он почувствовал еще один рывок.  
Это все еще было легким прикосновением, его источник все еще не был ясен, но на этот раз отчетливо чувствовалось намерение.  
 _Желание_.  
\- Чего ты ждешь? – прорычал Артур, но Мерлина было непросто обмануть, в его голосе слышалась мольба и…  
Рывок.  
Ни прикосновение к рукам, ни руки на его плечах, тянущие его вниз, ни давление пяток или ладоней на спине. Ничего настолько простого. Это было очень сильное желание, приказ, тянущий его вперед, непреодолимое побуждение избавиться от промежутка между ним и Артуром.  
\- Это _ты_ , - выдохнул Мерлин, не в силах думать больше ни о чем, кроме осознания, что эта связь между ними… эта невероятная, драгоценная связь… была глубже, и более сильная, чем какая-либо другая связь между Драконом и Повелителем Теней, живших до них.  
Он склонился и сцеловал вопросы с губ Артура и из его мыслей. Он взял себя в руку и прижал к отверстию Артура. Ноги Артура напряглись вокруг талии Мерлина, короткое мгновение, удерживая его на месте, пока член Мерлина проникал в него. Он расслабился и потянул Мерлина за бедра, когда Мерлин не начал двигаться сразу.  
Мерлин замер, склонив голову в поклонении, когда он почти вышел. Он тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, пытаясь удержать свой крошащийся самоконтроль. Он толкнулся раз, второй; медленно, осторожно – а затем он больше не мог сдерживаться.  
Тени отлетели в сторону.  
Он трахал Артура резко, сильно, на каждый стон отвечая своим. Артур вцепился руками Мерлину в бицепсы, подгоняя его.  
Артур ничего не видел в темноте, но он мог прикасаться и осязать. Он дразним грудь Мерлина; он потирал и щипал соски Мерлина; он обхватил Мерлина за шею и потянул вниз для поцелуя. Мерлин почувствовал, как свободная рука Артура скользнула между ними, чтобы взять себя в руку. Артур работал рукой в ускоряющимся темпе, пока вдруг не изогнулся и не кончил с громким стоном.  
Мерлину не потребовалось много времени, чтобы последовать за ним.  
Он опустился на Артура и зарылся лицом в изгиб его шеи. Его дыхание было неровным, его сердцебиение замедлялось, и он закрыл глаза.  
Артур провел руками по спине Мерлина, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Они молча оставались в этом положении, никто из них не произнес ни слова, разве что скривились, когда Мерлин вышел из него и засохшая сперма отслоилась с их кожи.  
\- В порядке, pet? – спросил Артур, его тон был нежным.  
\- Да, - сказал Мерлин, открывая глаза. – В порядке.  
\- Оно и видно, - со смехом сказал Артур. Мерлин приподнялся на локтях, моргая от слишком яркого освещения комнаты, тени отступили, оставив после себя только приглушенный свет, который обжигал глаза Мерлина. Он прищурился. – Я снова могу видеть. Больно глазам, не так ли?  
\- Станет лучше, - сказал Мерлин. Он заколебался. – Артур… Я… Мне жаль…  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Артур. – Не надо. Немного связывания, немного темноты. Признаюсь, кажется, у меня появилась новая прихоть.  
Мерлин рассмеялся. Он пошевелился и оперся на Артура.  
\- Хотя я, все-таки, предпочел бы постель, - сказал Артур. – Меньше давления на спину.  
\- Не было бы проблемой, если бы ты не разбрасывал свои вещи. Хоть иногда убирался в этом свинарнике, - пробормотал Мерлин.  
Артур захихикал. Мерлин почувствовал, как его губы растянула улыбка. Хихиканье Артура переросло в смех, и Мерлин понял, что смеется вместе с ним.  
Он быстро пришел в себя, когда Артур спросил:  
\- Это всегда так? Я имею в виду тени.  
Мерлин вздохнул и скатился с него. Он сел и прижал колени к груди. Он обхватил их руками и потерся о них лицом.  
\- Я не… Я очень долго скрывал, что я такое, Артур. С момента нашей встречи я использовал тени чаще, чем, возможно, за всю свою жизнь. Неудивительно, что мне… требуется практика, неправда?  
Артур опустился рядом с Мерлином; Они сидели бок обок, их ноги соприкасались. Артур поддался вперед, положил подбородок на руки, его голова была повернута к Мерлину.  
\- Я ненавижу, когда ты прячешься, - сказал Артур. Он протянул руку и растрепал Мерлину волосы, притягивая его для очередного поцелуя.  
Тихий звон заставил их отстранится друг от друга.  
Артур вздохнул.  
\- Это корабли, звонят с ответом, - сказал Артур. Он прошелся по комнате, подбирая части одежды. – Свет, десять процентов.  
Атмосферный контроль усилил освещение, пока оно не оказалось на границе уровня комфорта Мерлина. Свет скребся о его кожу. Но вместо жалоб он спросил:  
\- Что если они скажут нет?  
Артур выпрямился, натягивая рубашку. Его выражение лица было непроницаемо. Он пожал плечами, будто это было неважно, и начисто поменял тему разговора.  
\- А, ты знаешь, что у нас есть традиция?  
Мерлин развел руками и выдохнул, понятия не имея, куда Артур ведет.  
\- Я уверен, что у вас есть множество прекрасных и непонятных традиций.  
Артур натянул рейтузы нательной брони, а Мерлин смотрел, ему было интересно, как это тени стянули с них обоих и броню, и одежду, попутно не уничтожив или не повредив их. Артур заметил его взгляд и улыбнулся.  
\- Когда избирается новый Король, старый трон уничтожается. Новый Король выбирает свой трон.  
\- Правда? – осторожно спросил Мерлин.  
Глаза Артура заискрились.  
\- Я ведь видел фотографии Имперского трона? Слегка великоват, по моему мнению. Мне он нравится.


	16. Глава XVI

_Место: Экскалибур, Военный корабль пиратов, При входе в Солнечную систему столицы_  
\- Ну, похоже, что они все здесь, - заметил Леон.  
Артур никогда не узнает, как в этот момент Леону удалось не дать своим эмоциям отразиться в его голосе и описать ситуацию как ни в чем не бывало, будто они сейчас не находились в чрезвычайно сложной ситуации. Впрочем, Артура было не обмануть. Леон был напряжен, как натянутая тетива лука, готового в любой момент выстрелить. Впрочем, как и остальные члены команды.  
Два военных корабля флота пиратов решили повернуть назад вместе с членами команд, которые решили вернуться домой. У Артура осталось восемнадцать кораблей, столько мин, что они не знали, что с ними делать, и шестьдесят четыре истребителя, пилотируемые самыми большими сорвиголовами, которых Артур знал. Это было больше, чем Артур рассчитывал.  
Потребовались разумное использование сенсоров дальнего радиуса, умная навигация через пространственную складку и обходной путь мимо естественных дыр, но теперь они подошли настолько близко к Центральным Мирам, насколько могли. Если они и задевали какие-то сенсоры по пути, то прерывающий протокол Ланса выводил из строя сигнал тревоги до того, как тот начинал транслироваться, а Галахад передавал всем кораблям новые координаты, которые уводили тех от маяка и зоркого глаза Империи.  
Но теперь они находились в пределах основной солнечной системы Центральных Миров. Альбион был четвертой планетой от желтой звезды, которая вращалась по эллипсовидной орбите; у нее было две луны, одна больше другой. Это была обычная, ничем не впечатляющая планета, с мазками белого и коричневого цвета и покрытая облачно белым слоем. Артуру с трудом верилось, что все проблемы Империи рождались в подобном месте.  
Он считал, что почувствует хоть что-то к этой планете, к этому _Альбиону_. Планете его предков, где его семья жила и процветала, где был построен Имперский дворец и трон – _его_ трон – Империи.  
Артур чувствовал только отстраненность, тщетную злость и ненормальную апатию. Он понял, что ему наплевать, будет ли эта планета уничтожена, или завоевана пиратами, лишь бы только достичь цели. Им нужно прекратить эту войну.  
Артур посмотрел по сторонам.  
Лукан был сосредоточен, его взгляд устремлен на трехуровневый экран перед ним, его лицо освещено отраженными светло-голубыми полосами света, а также красными, зелеными и синими точками, которые представляли собой корабли и спутники. Его наушники обхватывали его шею на подобии ошейника, и время от времени он подносил один наушник к уху и склонял голову на бок, прислушиваясь к беспорядочным звукам.  
Элиан, в отличие от него, сидел со скрещенными на груди руками и склоненной головой. Артур знал, что Элиан прислушивался к полному спектру наслаивающейся друг на друга болтовни с Имперских частот, выискивая определенные слова, которые намекнули бы на то, что Конгломерат заметил их присутствие. Гвейн и Персиваль сидели перед своими консолями неподвижно, изучая разбросанный порядок вражеских кораблей, и, без сомнений, просчитывая и составляя атаку для нанесения максимального ущерба.  
Герайнт и Галахад были полностью сосредоточены. И хотя Герайнт сидел в кресле первого пилота, они оба были одними из лучших пилотов среди пиратов, и Артур доверял им провести _Экскалибур_ сквозь строй Имперских кораблей, не объявив об их присутствии. Пока что маскировочная технология работала отлично, но Ланс не смог устранить утечку в энергоснабжении, поэтому они работали при выключенных консолях, чтобы непредвиденные энергетические вспышки ненароком не выдали их местоположения.  
Приглушенный свет устраивал Мерлина, который откинул со своей головы капюшон. Он стоял сбоку от капитанского кресла, его голова была склонена, а глаза сощурены в молчаливом размышлении.  
\- Ты бывал здесь раньше, - сказал Артур.  
Леон бросил на них взгляд через плечо, задержав его только для того, чтобы сказать им _ты же знаешь, что мы не были_ , а затем приподнял бровь, поняв, что Артур обращался к Мерлину.  
\- На Альбионе, да. В столице? Нет, – сказал Мерлин. Его плечи были расслаблены, руки скрещены на груди. Он искоса бросил взгляд на Артура и пожал плечами. – Люди готовы потратиться, чтобы их высокопоставленные враги были убиты. Они не готовы платить мою цену за убийство в пределах дворца. Легче выманить тех за пределы Альбиона, где легче обойти их охрану.  
\- Все продумал, не так ли? – спросил Персиваль. – Что потребуется, чтобы пробраться туда, сделать свое дело и выбраться?  
Артур оперся на подлокотники, изучая выражение лица Мерлина. Все планы, информация о камерах слежения, информация с камер слежения – все это было гораздо менее полезным, чем кто-то, кто планировал подобное годами, если не дольше.  
\- Продумал же, правда? – спросил Артур.  
Мерлин слегка повернул голову к Артуру. Он опять пожал плечами, на этот раз робко: в его глазах плескалось слабое извинение, хотя Артур не мог понять причину его появления, пока не осознал, что Мерлин не посвятил его в эту деталь, когда Артур планировал вход во дворец.  
\- Ты кое-что скрываешь от меня, не правда ли, pet? – спросил Артур, прищурившись, но в его тоне не было злости.  
\- Не заплатил гонорар, да? – спросил Гвейн, на его лице вспыхнула и погасла мимолетная улыбка.  
Артур обменялся с Мерлином долгим взглядом. Он улыбнулся, заметив легкий румянец на щеках Мерлина, полыхающие кончики ушей.  
\- О, я заплатил гонорар, но вот проценты я буду выплатить несколько ближайших десятилетий, так ведь?  
Мерлин отвернулся. Его губы изогнулись в легкой улыбке, он слегка склонил голову, будто соглашаясь. Гвейн, наблюдающий за ними, скривился.  
\- Ну разве вы не самая отвратительно очаровательная парочка. Перестаньте. Нас уже тошнит от вас, - сказал он, покачав головой. Он указал на Мерлина. – Тогда стоит предположить, что именно он проведет нас внутрь?  
Артур заколебался. Он бросил взгляд на Мерлина, и не заметив никаких изменений в выражении его лица, признался:  
\- Мы это не обсуждали.  
\- Что?! – Гвейн уставился на них обоих раскрыв рот. – Ты хочешь сказать, что в то время, когда вы трахались как кролики, вы не удосужились составить хоть какой-то план, который гарантировал бы, что мы сможем войти и выйти оттуда живыми?  
Мерлин посмотрел на Артура, а затем произнес, и на этот раз его румянец был темнее:  
\- Этой темы не возникло.  
\- О-о, я уверен, что _кое какая_ тема все-таки возникла, - сказал Галахад, введя несколько команд в выскочившее голографическое окно, и тут же закрыв его. – Но у меня нет никакого желания узнать, _что именно_. Держите это при себе, пожалуйста… в данный момент у меня имеются более важные заботы, чем представлять своего капитана голым.  
\- Из чего следует заключить, что ты _представлял_ себе его голым, - сказал Леон.  
\- А разве мы все не делали этого? – ответил Галахад, подняв в воздух палец, чтобы прекратить все потенциальные возражения. – Не в этом дело. Дело в том, что вы должны замолкнуть. В данный момент я произвожу некоторые важные расчеты. Жизненно важные расчеты, чтобы мы могли пройти, ну я не знаю, мимо этих парней?  
Он махнул рукой в сторону двухмерного экрана, указывая на смесь кораблей Конгломерата и Империи.  
\- Ну я не знаю, - медленно начал Герайнт, сосредоточенно нахмурившись и внося небольшие поправки в проложенный курс. – Капитан хорош собой, но мне слегка интересно, что скрывается под всеми слоями одежды Эмриса.  
Все пары глаз – не считая Герайнта и Галахада, которые должны были провести _Экскалибур_ сквозь блокаду Конгломерата, не вызвав тревоги – обратились на Мерлина. Лукан покачал головой и заставил себя повернуться к своему экрану, но он явно сдерживал смех. Элиан откинулся в своем кресле назад, чтобы лучше видеть Мерлина. Леон оценивающе приподнял брови, а Персиваль скрестил свои большие руки и слегка склонил голову на бок. Усмешка Гвейна была не менее заискивающей, чем обычно, а Артур никогда еще не видел, чтобы Мерлин был настолько скован и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
\- Я нахожу возмутительным тот факт, что у твоей команды имеются фантазии насчет нас, - сказал Мерлин ничего не выражающим тоном.  
\- Ну ты же не можешь на самом деле винить нас. Здесь, по большому счету, не так уж и много развлечений, - проворчал Галахад. – Ведь в данный момент мы совсем не собираемся произвести один из самых рискованных грабежей в нашей жизни. Это же проще простого. Не понимаю, о чем я волнуюсь. Подождите-ка. Я волнуюсь потому, что… _твою мать_ , Герайнт, 0.23 градуса вниз влево, быстро, черт побери…  
Корабль дернулся и еле слышно загудел, напомнив Артуру, как однажды он на своей шлюпке подплыл слишком близко к рифу и какое-то время скользил по отмели, пока не вышел в глубокие воды. _Экскалибур_ стабилизировался, двигатели затихли, и весь мостик затаил дыхание в ожидании того, что последует.  
Ничего не последовало.  
\- Все чисто, - сказал Лукан, с трудом сглатывая.  
\- Да, все чисто, - сказал Элиан, его взгляд был прикован к его экрану. – Не похоже, что нас заметили.  
Артур выпрямился в своем кресле, заставив себя отпустить подлокотники, в которые вцепился.  
\- Давайте отложим эту дискуссию, согласны?  
\- Желательно _отменить_ , - пробормотал себе под нос Мерлин.  
\- Но нельзя, чтобы вы страдали от любопытства и отвлекались. Позвольте ответить на ваш невысказанный вопрос: что под одеждой у Эмриса. Фантастика, - сказал Артур. – Вы и сами не знаете, что упускаете.  
Мерлин бросил в сторону Артура мрачный взгляд. Мостик заполнил небольшой хор смешков – в сопровождении разочарованного стона со стороны Гвейна – и Артур послал Мерлину небольшую улыбку. Мерлин скрепя сердце вернул ее ему, покачав головой.  
\- Как бы то ни было, - тихо произнес Мерлин, - если бы у меня и был план или два как проникнуть во дворец и покинуть его не замеченным, они бы не сработали. Мне известно, что нужно для того, чтобы внутрь пробрался один человек, но целая команда? Нас схватят в считанные секунды, стоит нам только ступить на вражескую территорию.  
\- А, - протянул Артур, не в силах подавить свое разочарование. – Что же. В таком случае, лучше всего использовать прямой подход, и придумывать план на ходу.  
Мерлин повернулся. Он положил руку на спинку капитанского кресла и оперся на него с тихим вздохом. Он заговорил не сразу, а когда заговорил, в голосе его слышалась тихая уверенность.  
\- Твой план хорош, Артур. Подведи нас как можно ближе. Перед и за дворцом находятся сады, которые достаточно велики, чтобы мы могли приземлиться. Я проведу вас внутрь. Попасть туда будет непросто, но я обещаю тебе, ты _будешь сидеть_ на этом троне.  
Артур медленно выдохнул. Он коротко кивнул. Непоколебимая вера и уверенность в тоне Мерлина потрясла его до глубины души.  
\- Неужели мы стали свидетелями предложению руки и сердца? Это же было предложение, не так ли? Намечается свадьба? Мне нечего надеть!  
\- Захлопнись, Гвейн, - прорычал Галахад. Он ввел новую цепочку команд в выскочивший экран.  
Мерлин раздраженно закатил глаза.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Гвейн. Ты испортил момент. Теперь он никогда не скажет «да».  
\- Это было очень трогательно, - заверил его Гвейн. – Он будет глупцом, если откажет тебе. А если он все-таки откажет тебе, то у меня в постели есть место, если же тебя нужно будет утешить.  
\- Ему это не потребуется, - сказал Артур. Его голос прозвучал более резко, чем он намеревался. Леон послал в его сторону понимающий взгляд, и Артур огрызнулся. – Может мы сосредоточимся?  
\- _Пожалуйста_ , - сказал Галахад.  
Последовал момент благословенной тишины. Корабль продолжал продвигаться вперед с мучительно медленной скоростью; Артур наблюдал, как точки на главном экране исчезали по мере их продвижения. Остальные корабли следовали за ними, сохраняя слабое подобие формации – они были разбросаны, но все еще держали строй – и они все пересекли внешнюю границу солнечной системы и миновали первую линию защиты Имперцев. Теперь им нужно пройти вторую линию защиты – спутник, оснащенный системой обнаружения, которая использует почти нулевые космические температуры, чтобы начисто выводить из строя чувствительные мембраны сенсоров. Им придется ухитриться пройти так, чтобы не только турбулентный след от корабля не активировал сенсоры, но и даже малейшие изменения температуры не подняли тревогу.  
Каждый корабль пиратского флота будет сам по себе. Корабли разлетятся по солнечной системе. Каждый капитан будет полагаться только на доступные ему самому ресурсы.  
У них были трюки в рукаве, но трюки бывают разными. Самым простым способом пройти мимо сенсоров, это использовать гравитацию планеты, чтобы проскочить, при этом отключив все консоли. Самым сложным – использовать узкие прорехи между не пересекающимися диапазонами сенсоров.  
Артур доверил прокладку и расчет маршрута Галахаду. Герайнт и Галахад оба были одаренными пилотами, но Галахаду легче давалась математика, которая требовалась, чтобы задать координаты самого безопасного маршрута. Они оба будут полагаться на Лукана. Может Лукан и не был машиной, способной засечь малейшие частицы, пролетающие мимо, но его инстинкты никогда еще их не подводили.  
Они проскользнули мимо блокады Конгломерата на краю солнечной системы. Далее им нужно было пройти мимо сверхчувствительных сенсоров. Третьим уровнем защиты перед Имперской столицей были как Имперцы, так и Конгломерат. Туда входили и корабли резерва, и военные корабли, и крейсеры, которые со всех ног стремились добраться с границы сюда, в Альбион.  
Пока держалась маскировка, у Пиратов имелись отличные шансы на то, чтобы пробраться между фронтом Имперцев и столицей, но этот шанс, как любил повторять отец Артура, призрачный. Для начала им нужно было пробраться сквозь сенсоры.  
Артур ощутил тупую боль скорби. Он пытался подавить волну печали. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе оплакивать отца, но он воздаст должное памяти отца, вернувшись в дом их предков.  
По крайней мере единожды. Даже если ненадолго.  
Чья-то рука сжала его плечо. Он обнадеживающе кивнул Мерлину.  
\- Мне требуется абсолютная тишина, - сказал Герайнт. – Я не хочу слышать никого кроме Галахада и Лукана.  
\- То, чем ваша троица занимается в свободное время, нужно записать на камеру, чтобы остальным нервы пощекотать, - пробормотал Гвейн.  
Артур приподнял бровь.  
\- Слишком поэтично для тебя. Сколько ты заплатил, чтобы позаимствовать эту фразу?  
\- Несколько медяков. Нарвался на распродажу, - сказал Гвейн. Герайнт послал Гвейну взгляд, который почти можно было посчитать убийственным, но действительно заткнул его направленный на него пистолет. Гвейн фигуральным жестом замкнул себе рот за замок.  
Артур не отрывал взгляда от главного дисплея. Спутники были обозначены ярко-оранжевыми точками, расположенными на определенном расстоянии друг от друга. Если эти сенсоры были хоть немного похожи на те, которые были установлены рядом со значимыми Имперскими станциями, то они были оснащены небольшими двигателями, чтобы сами могли корректировать свои позиции. Хоть космос и был пустым, он так же и был подвижным, и гравитационные волны, радиация и пыль от комет обычно могли заставить сенсоры сместиться. Разборка Имперских спутников помогла обнаружить, что сенсоры были и в половину не так точны, как Империя пыталась заставить всех поверить. Некоторые из них были старше, чем грязь на некоторых из планет Центральных Миров.  
Имперская армия попыталась решить эту проблему, напичкав участки как можно большим количеством сенсоров, и чтобы пройти между них, требовались не дюжие навыки пилотирования. На ошибки не будет места.  
\- Мостик, - раздался в динамиках голос Ланса. Артур немедленно выпрямился в кресле, потому что они не просто так находились в режиме радиомолчания. Если Ланс использовал радио, а не послал Брана – Артур слишком поздно вспомнил, что они отослали Брана с теми, кто возвращался на территорию Пиратов – или кого-нибудь другого, то обнаружилась проблема покрупнее, чем риск быть обнаруженными из-за использования системы связи.  
Артур обменялся взглядом с Леоном.  
\- Эта кочка на дороге, запустила цепной отказ в Имперской маскировке. Если я в скором времени не дезактивирую ее, линии электропередачи, которые питают ее, будут повреждены, и реакция пойдет дальше. Мы окажемся в дрейфе без какой-либо маскировки и… _твою мать_ … - Что бы не собирался сказать Ланс, это потонуло в громком хрипе и треске.  
Артуру был знаком этот звук. С таким звуком взрывались реле линий электропередач.  
\- …у нас две минуты, возможно меньше, _определенно_ меньше, - сказал Ланс. – Обратный отсчет начинается сейчас. Если у вас есть запасной план, Капитан, то сейчас пришло время привести его в действие.  
Артур прикрыл рот рукой и просканировал главный экран взглядом, пытаясь проложить путь через сеть спутников, который приведет их в тень близлежащей луны, или же в тыл одного из наикрупнейших кораблей флота, где они могли, по крайней мере, слегка скрыть свое присутствие. Возможностей было немного.  
\- Галахад, куда мы можем…  
\- Менее чем за две минуты? Мало куда, не активировав все чертовы сигнализации…  
\- Эта не единственная проблема, - сказал Леон. – Уровень испускаемой обшивкой радиации повышается. Маскировка продолжает дестабилизироваться, и наша сигнатура становится все более заметна. Если мы до сих пор и не активировали никаких ловушек, то скоро начнем спотыкаться о мышеловки.  
Артур резко поднялся на ноги, взвешивая свои возможности. Если маскировка откажет, то они зацепят не только спутники пассивной защиты. Они покажутся на сенсорах Имперских кораблей, и это скрыть уже не получится.  
\- Лети за эту планету, - рявкнул Артур, указывая на ближайшее астрономическое тело. – На всей скорости.  
\- Вот черт, - прошипел Гвейн. Он потянулся к ремням безопасности и молча застегнул их, а деле поспешно стал закреплять оружия, чтобы во время рывка их не выдрало с мясом. Персиваль не отставал от него.  
\- Это сумасшествие, Капитан, - сказал Галахад, он уже что-то вводил на краю панели, активируя голографический экран. – Мне это нравится.  
\- А мне нет, - скрипнул зубами Герайнт, уже вводя параметры для торможения в панель управления. Скорости частичные от скорости БЧС были достаточно безопасными для межпланетных систем, хотя и рекомендовалось – если в этот день вы не были склонны к самоубийству – чтобы корабль не тормозил на таких скоростях после входа в солнечную систему. Альтернативой могли послужить случайное размазанное пятно размером с корабль на боку астероида. Или планеты.  
Короткий рывок на скорости выше скорости света, чтобы припарковать _Экскалибур_ за ненаселенной планеткой был… амбициозным, если не сказать больше, и Артуру было это известно. Но это так же был и единственный способ избежать быть засеченными сенсорами, когда маскировка спадет. Стоит надеяться, что их примут не более чем помехи на сенсорах Имперских кораблей. Артуру оставалось только молиться, что кто бы ни наблюдал за сенсорами, был и на треть не так компетентен, насколько был компетентен Лукан.  
\- Нас засекут сенсоры, - предупредил Леон. – Элиан, свяжись с остальными кораблями, скажи разойтись в стороны и убираться отсюда к черту.  
Элиан тихо записал короткое сообщение и послал пакет.  
Артур нажал кнопку 1ГЦ.  
\- Всей команде. Внимание. Готовьтесь к рывку и резкому торможению. Машинное отделение, коков отсчет?  
\- Двадцать. Девятнадцать. Я выключаю ее на пять, на всякий случай, - сказал Ланс. – Шестнадцать.  
\- Запускай, когда он дойдет до пяти, Герайнт, - приказал Артур.  
\- Так точно, - сказал Герайнт.  
Артур тяжело опустился в кресло Капитана и закрепил пряжки. Краем глаза он заметил, как Мерлин скользнул в незанятое кресло и проделал тоже самое – но вместо того, чтобы использовать ремни, появились усики тени и обвились вокруг его торса.  
Чувствительная память сохранялась часами, даже днями, но Артур не думал, что он хоть когда-нибудь забудет ощущение, вызванное обвившимися вокруг его запястий и лодыжек тенями, удерживающие его на месте и оставляющие его на милость Мерлина. Пламя желания взметнулось у него под кожей, и Артур усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться. Если они ошибутся хоть в чем-либо, они погибнут.  
Но стоит признать, умереть, мечтая о том, как Мерлин будет трахать его, было не так уж и плохо.  
\- _Пять_ , - объявил Ланс. – Маскировка снята.  
\- Запускаю, - сказал Галахад, так как Герайнт был занят.  
_Экскалибур_ рванулся вперед, проносясь мимо планет и звезд. Видеоэкран резко погас, и прежде чем началось торможение, команда на несколько секунд зависла в невесомости, вызванной комбинацией гравитации корабля и внезапным прекращением движения. Создавалось ощущение, будто что-то пробралось глубоко Артуру в душу и одновременно тянуло его в разные стороны: назад и вниз. Артур скривился от этого ощущения. Он проигнорировал черные точки, мелькавшие у него перед глазами, и попытался предугадать, кто из его команды потеряет сознание от этого напряжения – это будет моментальное отключение, не более, и минимум нескольким членам его команды потребуется медицинская помощь для реанимации.  
Герайнт и Галахад будут в порядке; лучше всего они действовали в подобных обстоятельствах. Если бы Артур не знал, что это не так, он бы решил, что они были генетически модифицированы, чтобы переносить обстоятельства, вызывающие повышенной стресс, и использовать выброс адреналина для проведения опасных маневров на высоких скоростях. Гвейн же, с другой стороны, распластался на своей контрольной панели без сознания, его конечности болтались как у тряпичной куклы. Персивыль болезненно позеленел, и пока Лукан был сконцентрирован на сенсорах, он ничего не слышал, и поэтому тоже будет в порядке.  
Леон стиснул ряд панелей, окружающих его, до побелевших костяшек, и то, что его хватка соскальзывала уже не единожды, говорило о многом. Элиан – Артур не видел его и не смел повернуть голову, пока они полностью не остановились – тяжело дышал, почему-то он был более восприимчив к инерционной силе, тяжело давящей ему на грудь.  
Корабль гудел, дрожал, вибрировал, стабилизирующие заслонки были открыты на полную. Двигатели обратной тяги работали. На видеоэкране вдруг появилось изображение слишком близко оказавшейся планеты, раскрашенной в бледно-бежевые и коричневые завитки. Искусственный интеллект _Экскалибура_ выплюнул данные сканирования на главный экран. Атмосфера планеты состояла из токсичных газов, которые очень быстро растворят обшивку _Экскалибура_. Артур рефлекторным движением вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла, хотя логически он понимал, что это действие ничем не замедлит двигающегося по инерции корабля.  
Их уже затянуло гравитационное поле планеты. При нормальных обстоятельствах, чтобы вернуться на орбиту, нужно было слегка подправить навигационный курс и слегка подтолкнуть корабль. При _данных_ обстоятельствах же…  
Артур разрывался между желанием зажмуриться и молить о быстрой смерти и желанием наблюдать за тем чудом пилотирования, которое собираются сотворить Герайнт и Галахад, чтобы вытащить их из этой ситуации. Это решение было принято за него, когда Герайнт так резко дернул за штурвал, что нос корабля приподнялся, и Галахад активировал двигатели, доводя их до предела. Корабль _подпрыгнул_ , и подпрыгнул сильно, подобно гладкому камню, скачущему по водной поверхности, его курс менялся под воздействием малейших волн и завихрений в атмосфере.  
Мостик погрузился в зловещую тишину. Герайнт и Галахад не говорили друг другу ни слова; они не орали друг другу приказы. Они работали в тандеме, сказывалась практика, выработанная годами полетов вместе: моментально реагируя на малейшие действия друг друга. Последовал громогласный треск, за которым последовала яркая голубая вспышка. Краем глаза Артур заметил, что незанятая и незакрепленная панель задребезжала и взорвалась роем искр.  
Артур захлебнулся во внезапной волне пагубного дыма, исходящего от горящего пластика, защищающего провода. Гвейн все еще был без сознания, и он так же находился в середине этого облака, вдыхал его. Он задохнется через несколько минут.  
Мерлин мгновенно вылетел из своего кресла, тени отпустили его быстрее, чем любой член команды освободил бы себя от ремней и пряжек. Экскалибур мотало из стороны в сторону. На видео была видна планета, крутящаяся против часовой стрелки, но она больше не была прямо по курсу. И Мерлин споткнулся, опустился на одно колено, хватаясь за спинку кресла Артура, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
\- Мерлин?  
\- В порядке, - сказал Мерлин. В следующее мгновение он уже был на ногах. Тени скользнули Артуру по шее, дразня его, но Мерлина уже не было рядом. Он мчался по палубе и держался на ногах так же крепко, как и любой из моряков, которых встречал Артур. Мерлин сделал _что-то_ , и Гвейн выпал из своего кресла, а Мерлин поймал его в последнюю секунду и оттащил в сторону.  
Дым становился гуще. Система поддержания жизни не активировалась – слишком много энергии было перенаправлено на двигатели – и панель, которая предположительно должна была быть огнестойкой, вспыхнула.  
\- Огнетушители! – закричал Артур.  
\- Они работают примерно так же, как и чертова вентиляция, что значит вообще не работают, - огрызнулся Леон, отчаянно давя на кнопки.  
Мерлин пристегнул Гвейна к креслу, которое оставил и снова пересек мостик, но на этот раз он держался на ногах не так крепко, ведь _Экскалибур_ должен был вот-вот перевернуться…  
Артур заорал на Герайнта, чтобы тот сделал хоть _что-нибудь_ , когда корабль дернулся вперед в слабой попытке вырваться из атмосферы планеты. Обшивка перестала вибрировать, корабль перестал трястись, пол был стабилен, и Мерлин споткнулся, когда ожидаемого толчка не последовало. Все стабилизировалось, и все индикаторы сменили красный цвет на желтый, а далее и на зеленый.  
Артур вцепился в пряжки на своих ремнях и выскочил из своего кресла, но Мерлин уже нашел ручной огнетушитель и тушил огонь. Его волосы были встрепаны, лицо закрывала черная маска, и он был слишком спокоен, если принимать во внимание что корабль чуть не размазало по планете.  
Так как электропитание пришло в норму, включилась система вентиляции, вытягивая из помещения дым, но оставляя горький привкус на языках.  
Леон активировал 1ГЦ.  
\- Всем палубам. Всей команде. Доложите.  
Он склонил голову, когда начали приходить отчеты, составляя полный список ранений и повреждений. Мерлин отставил огнетушитель и стер пену с рук.  
Артур осмотрел мостик.  
\- Лукан?  
Лукан поднял палец; его свободная рука прикрывала наушник, обхватывая его, будто пытаясь направить малейший сигнал себе в ухо.  
Молчание тянулось. Вдруг Лукан резко кивнул, его губы растянулись в самодовольную улыбку.  
\- Активировалась сигнализация спутника. КорпКопы мобилизуются, но никто еще не нарушил строя.  
Артур бросил взгляд на карту, но на ней не было и намека на то, что их обнаружили. Если Лукан сказал, что что-то происходит, значит именно это и происходит. Лукан еще ни разу не ошибался.  
Мерлин находился рядом с Гвейном, проверяя его на признаки жизни. Мерлин кивнул на невысказанный Артуром вопрос, и Артур облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Дай ему оплеуху. Обычно от этого он просыпается.  
Мерлин приподнял бровь, замер, над чем-то размышляя, и ударил Гвейна по щеке. Звук удара разнесся по всему помещению; Гвейн застонал и спросил:  
\- Мы в по… _Твою мать, мое лицо горит_ … тебе не нужно было бить меня так чертовски сильно. Черт бы тебя побрал. Это больно.  
Вся команда, включая и Герайнта с Галахадом, повернулась и посмотрела на Мерлина.  
\- Он очнулся, не так ли? – пожал плечами Мерлин.  
\- Хотел бы я сдохнуть, - простонал Гвейн, держась за щеку. Мерлин отвел руку в сторону и щелкнул у него перед глазами пальцами, проверяя реакцию зрачков. Хотя Мерлин и играл роль ассасина перед Пиратами, только Артур всегда будет знать, насколько сильно Мерлин волновался о тех, кто был ему близок.  
\- Жить будешь, - сказал Мерлин.  
\- А плохие новости все продолжают прибывать, - сухо сказал Герайнт, пройдясь по Гвейну взглядом, который можно было принять за издевательское пренебрежение. Артур же знал правду. Артур заметил тонкий налет беспокойства, прежде чем Герайнт отвернулся к экрану на своей консоли.  
\- Каков наш статус? – спросил Артур, останавливаясь у Леона за спиной.  
\- Большая часть команды отозвалась. Тех, которые этого не сделали, осмотрели другие… живы, но без сознания. Возможно оказались так же слабы на желудок, как наш Гвейн…  
\- Эй. Это Перси у нас со слабым желудком, - прорычал Гвейн. Он потер голову рукой. На лице у него было выражение, будто он отходил от жуткого похмелья.  
\- Ты прав, у тебя слабовата башка, - сказал Леон, и в его голосе слышалось искреннее сожаление. – Постараюсь это запомнить.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, - сказал Гвейн, поднимаясь на ноги. Мерлин поймал его, прежде чем он упал, но пересек мостик Гвейн уже без посторонней помощи и с облегчением опустился в свое кресло. Он прикоснулся к каждому углу своей консоли так, как Пират прикасался к своим любимым после долгого отсутствия. Он быстро пробежали по переключателям, освобождая оружейную систему.  
На другом конце мостика Персиваля вырвало в специальный пакет. Артур скривился и отвел взгляд. Его желудок сочувственно заурчал, и Артур проглотил желчь.  
\- По крайней мере, все живы. Серьезно раненых нет, - сказал Леон. Артур кивнул, благодарный и за малые радости. – Что же насчет остального… Мы получили несколько ударов и наш животик слегка оголился. Мощность передних щитов снизилась на восемь процентов, и несколько пластин левого борта погнуты. Если Империи повезет, и они попадут по нам ниже ватерлинии, то нам будет грозить брешь.  
\- Мы можем компенсировать это акустическим щитом? – спросил Артур.  
\- Чтобы прорваться через дефлекторы и пробить обшивку потребуется всего лишь снаряд с достаточной массой, - покачал головой Леон.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Артур. Он провел рукой по волосам и в задумчивости сжал губы. – Еще хорошие новости?  
\- У нас нет маскировки, - сказал Ланс от входа на мостик. Он оперся на перегородку, прижимая ко лбу замызганный кусок ткани. У него был вид человека, которого основательно покидало из стороны в сторону, на его лице была кровавая полоса, но в остальном он был в порядке.  
\- Ничего удивительного. Дерьмо. Технология Конгломерата, - сказал Гвейн, разводя руки в стороны и пожимая плечами одновременно. – Ты снова запустишь ее.  
\- Даже и близко не получится, - сказал Ланс. Он развел обе руки в стороны – в одной руке была зажата скомканная окровавленная ткань. Порез на его лбу начинался недалеко от виска и тянулся к линии волос. Он, вероятнее всего, был в порядке, но ранения головы было залечить непросто. Ланс сначала слегка опустил вниз одну руку, затем другую и сказал: - У меня было два выбора, не так ли? Сберечь маскировку или спасти двигатели. Леди и джентльмены, мы располагаем двигателями.  
\- Если это можно назвать двигателями, - пробормотал Галахад, нахмурившись. Спустя минутную паузу, он потянулся через среднюю панель и коснулся плеча Герайнта. – Тормоза еще работают?  
\- _Нет_ , тормоза… что ты… - Герайнт отмахнулся от руки Галахада и вызвал экран статуса спецификаций системы. Последовал долгий момент тишины, пока Галахад и Герайнт просматривали детали, тихо переругиваясь между собой.  
\- Что они с минуты на минуту обнаружат, так это то, что мы работаем, возможно, на пятидесяти процентах мощности, - сказал Ланс. – И главное слово здесь именно _возможно_. Я могу это починить, довести до полных пятидесяти процентов, возможно восьмидесяти, но для этого нам придется приземлить нашу крошку и вырубить все блоки питания. Это вряд ли случится, принимая во внимание…  
Ланс махнул рукой на главный экран, указывая на поле боя прямо по курсу. Артур скривился как от плохих новостей, так и от напоминания.  
\- Нам придется продолжать с тем, что имеем. Больше никакой рискованной акробатики, - сказал Артур. Он прищурился и изучил карту, пытаясь придумать новый, жизнеспособный план. Принимая во внимание их возможности, ничего не казалось многообещающим. Он видел, что Конгломерат выстроился на орбите столицы. Строй крейсеров КорпКопов и Имперских военных кораблей у них за спиной оставался неизменным, но на экране мелькали желтые точки – сенсорная сигнатура, схожая с истребителями. Это были эскадроны, обещанные Луканом, расследующие нарушение сенсоров.  
Артур в уме рассчитал, сколько времени потребуется истребителям, чтобы добраться до спутников, поднявших тревогу. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем сенсоры истребителей заметят корабль Пиратов на орбите газовой планеты. Артур проверил структуру планеты и задумался о том, чтобы отдать приказ опустить корабль в верхние слои атмосферы, скрыв _Экскалибур_ от Имперских сенсоров.  
Он будет оттягивать отдачу этого приказа как можно дольше. Верхние слоя атмосферы этой планеты были не менее токсичны, чем нижние. Их и так поврежденные пластины обшивки растворяться за считанные минуты.  
Единственной альтернативой было удерживать позицию – так как оружием управляли Гвейн и Персиваль, у них были отличные шансы против не таких крупных и быстрых истребителей. Но если они так рано привлекут к себе внимание, то их продуманный до мельчайших деталей план пойдет насмарку. Артуру не хотелось оказаться между молотом и наковальней. Им будет некуда бежать, они были загнаны в угол.  
\- Ага, ага, рискованная акробатика, есть. Хочу напомнить, это была не наша идея, - сказал Герайнт. Артур проигнорировал его.  
\- Другие корабли отозвались. Все они перешли поле, - сказал Элиан. – Они спрашивают, каков наш статус, что, по моему мнению, значит « _не оставить ли нам этих придурков в подвешенном состоянии и сбежать, или же, все-таки стоит помочь им_ ».  
\- Больше похоже на « _оставить их и все равно разграбить столицу, и разделить их долю между собой_ », - сказал Гвейн, его тон был горьким и прагматичным.  
\- Все еще жалеешь о том, что потерял, когда был членом команды _Гидры_? – спросил Персиваль.  
\- Что? Я? Да не в жизни, зачем мне тратить на них энергию. Это все быльем поросло… - фыркнул Гвейн.  
\- Брехня, - сказал Ланс. Он изучил взглядом свое рабочее место. Пена огнетушителя превратилась в сухие сосульки, а панель была покрыта чем-то непробиваемым. – Что случилось с моим местом?  
\- Вот что происходит, когда мы теряем больше пятидесяти процентов мощности двигателей, - небрежно сказал Герайнт. Ланс подошел к Герайнту и дал ему подзатыльник, а затем направился к свободной консоли на другом конце мостика.  
\- Что мне сказать другим кораблям, Капитан? – спросил Элиан. Он повернул выключатель и прочитал что-то на своем экране. – Капитан Горлоис спрашивает, должны ли они продолжать продвижение без нас. Сказала, что поведет остальных сквозь строй Имперцев и установит мины, а затем сбросит маскировку. Если судьба будет благосклонна к нам, мы сможем пролететь мимо, может нас даже не заденет перекрестным огнем…  
\- Она действительно сказала « _если судьба будет благосклонна к нам_ »? – фыркнув сказал Персиваль. Цвет его лица почти пришел в норму, но он все равно был слегка сероват.  
\- Вообще-то, она прислала нам сообщение, - сказал Элиан. – Но я четко слышал сарказм.  
Артур скрестил руки на груди. Он переглянулся с Леоном; они были в одной команде так долго, что Артуру не нужно было говорить, о чем думает Леон. Остальные члены команды не были настолько восприимчивы, и Леон сказал:  
\- Мы не многое можем без маскировки. Мы можем потратить время на починку двигателей, довести скорость почти до скорости света, чтобы добраться до столицы…  
\- Нет, и еще раз нет, - сказал Галахад.  
\- Я сказал _приземлить_ , а не _запихнуть меня в костюм и свесить за борт на крюке с молотком и паяльником наперевес_ , - огрызнулся Ланс. – Этого не будет. Двигатели, которыми мы располагаем не изменятся, и мне потребуется более получаса, чтобы улучшить их работу.  
Артур подавил вздох. Он закрыл глаза и потер их. Когда он снова обвел мостик взглядом, то сказал:  
\- Передай кораблям, чтобы отправлялись без нас. Нам придется догонять. Мы все равно ничем им не поможем, пока не установят мины, и они не будут готовы сбросить маскировку.  
\- Так точно, Капитан, - сказал Элиан, разворачивая кресло.  
\- Отставить.  
Рука Элиана зависла над консолью, и он перевел взгляд с Мерлина на Артура. Не часто кто-нибудь, кроме Артура или Леона, отменял приказ – нечасто кто-нибудь _смел_. Команда посмотрела на Артура и Леона для подтверждения.  
\- О чем подумал, pet?  
\- Я думаю, что я дал обещание, что на этот трон сядешь ты, а не какой-то Пират, который ввязался в это только ради добычи, - сказал Мерлин легкомысленным тоном. Он нахмурился, и все, кто находился на капитанском мостике, замолчали. – Я думаю, что у нас есть маскировка.  
\- Но не в рабочем состоянии.  
\- Не принадлежащая Конгломерату. Не пиратская, - сказал Мерлин. Он замолчал и равнодушно пожал плечами. – У вас есть я.  
Артур с Леоном переглянулись, но прежде чем Артур успел произнести « _нет, нет еще раз, ты и так уже достаточно сделал, ты мне нужен на Альбионе_ », Гвейн спросил:  
\- Разве ты не говорил, что Тени с трудом могут скрыть Булавочник?  
\- Говорил, - сказал Мерлин, натягивая капюшон на голову. Он отвернулся и прошел на середину мостика, опустившись на колени в метре от капитанского кресла, а затем опустился на пятки. – Остальные Тени, всего лишь аколиты. Путешественники. Среди них всего горстка тех, кто обладает потенциалом стать Мастером, но все равно даже у них впереди годы тренировок.  
\- Кто же тогда ты? – спросил Гвейн.  
Последовала продолжительная тишина, и на мостике слегка потемнело, когда тени сгустились; система контроля компенсировала это, сделав свет ярче. Это было шаткое равновесие между кромешной тьмой и ослепительным светом, и Артур подумал, а отметил ли этот факт еще кто-нибудь, кроме него.  
\- Я Повелитель Теней, - просто сказал Мерлин, будто этого должно было хватить в качестве объяснения. Артуру не было видно лица Мерлина; его плащ, капюшон на его голове, тени, которые становились все гуще вокруг его тела – даже глаза Мерлина, которые обычно были ярко-синими, были скрыты чем-то дымчатым, завивающимся и живым. – Мне потребуется несколько минут.  
\- Мерлин, не…  
\- Не спорь со мной, Артур. Нам нужно доставить тебя на Альбион. И мы это сделаем. Прокладывай путь, устраняй препятствия, подними чертового Веселого Роджера… что бы вы, Пираты, не делали, - сказал Мерлин, помахав в воздухе рукой. – О и еще. Вам стоит предупредить команду, что на борту станет темновато.  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого. Остановись, что бы ты не… - Артур положил руку Мерлину на плечо, его пальцы находили только тень, пока не погрузились достаточно глубоко и не почувствовали твердую пластину на спине у Мерлина.- Ты помнишь прошлый раз? Ты был _бесполезен_ после этого. Ты нужен нам на планете…  
Пальцы Мерлина обхватили запястье Артура: гибкая броня против жесткого наручника.  
\- В прошлый раз я вытягивал энергию из более, чем тридцати кораблей. На этот раз, я прикрываю только _один_. И ты неправ. Нам не нужен я на планете. Нам нужен _ты_ на этой планете.  
Артур колебался.  
\- А теперь заткнись и дай мне сосредоточиться, - сказал Мерлин, отпуская Артура. Артур вытянул свою руку, потряхивая ею, будто она была обожжена, не смотря на множество защитных слоев.  
\- Да, Капитан, - сказал Гвейн, приподнимая брови в почти издевательской манере. – Заткнитесь и дайте ему сосредоточиться.  
Артур бросил на него разъяренный взгляд и обошел Мерлина, пытаясь не зацепить того на пути к капитанскому креслу.  
\- По тебе карцер плачет.  
\- Конечно, плачет, - сказал Гвейн, равнодушно пожимая плечами. – Но только после вечеринки, хорошо? Не хочется пропускать ее.  
Артур сел и повернулся в сторону Ланса.  
\- Отруби все второстепенные системы. Перебрось питание двигателям. Если все обернется плохо, мы дадим сигнал остальным, скакнем в складку и уберемся отсюда к черту.  
\- Твоя уверенность в моих способностях поражает, - сказал Мерлин.  
\- Сконцентрируйся, - огрызнулся Артур.  
Последовал короткий момент тишины, которая была нарушена раздраженным вздохом.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем Эмрис заморачивался с предложением. Они и так ведут себя как давно женатая пара.  
\- Карцер, - жестко сказал Артур, бросая Гвейну мрачный взгляд. Гвейн усмехнулся и склонился к своей консоли, его пальцы быстро вводили векторы для начала атаки. Артур развернулся и указал на Элиана.  
\- Скажи Моргаузе, что это очень мило, но флагманом до сих пор остается _Экскалибур_. Мы продолжим действовать согласно плану.  
\- Она будет так разочарованна, - сказал Элиан, уже сжимая пакеты данных для отправки сообщения.  
\- Жизнь полна разочарований, - сказал Леон, настраивая яркость своей консоли. – Капитану Горлоис придется подышать нашим выхлопом.  
Артур ухмыльнулся. Он не смог сдержаться. Картинка, нарисованная его воображением, принесла уж слишком большое удовлетворение, и он знал, что весь флот Пиратов согласился бы с ним.  
\- Лукан?  
\- Истребители все еще приближаются, Капитан, - сказал Лукан. – Похоже, они разделились на две команды по двое. Еще нас не заметили.  
Мостик почти полностью погрузился во тьму; система контроля пыталась сохранять освещение на приемлемом уровне. Единственными их источниками света были желтое кольцо на потолке, окружающее мостик по периметру, тускло освещенные разноцветные голографические и материальные панели, двухмерный экран и тусклая карта, парящая над головой.  
\- Капитан Горлоис искренне надеется, что, когда нас подстрелят, наша смерть будет быстрой, - провозгласил Элиан сардонически.  
\- Как мило с ее стороны, - сказал Герайнт, показывая неприличный жест в сторону пустого пространства перед ними на экране.  
\- Почти благословение, - сказал Персиваль.  
\- Я знал, что она неровно к вам дышит, Капитан, - сказал Леон. – Могу поспорить, что она даже уронит слезу, а то и две, когда будет утаскивать то, что от нас останется.  
\- Давайте сделаем так, чтобы все было наоборот, - сказал Артур. Он посмотрел вниз на Мерлина. С приподнятой позиции Артура казалось, что Мерлин был полностью расслаблен и погружен во что-то на подобии медитативного транса. За последние несколько минут тени не утолщались и не истончались, и Артур заколебался, прежде чем задать вопрос:  
\- В порядке, pet?  
Мерлин ответил не сразу. Один из усиков тени обвился вокруг лодыжки Артура.  
\- Настолько в порядке, насколько это возможно, - признал Мерлин.  
\- Два вопроса, прежде чем мы сдвинемся с места, - сказал Лукан, бросая взгляд на остальных. – Они не смогут засечь нас, так? По крайней мере, не на сенсорах. Как и в тот пробный заход с Булавочниками.  
\- Не должны, - отстраненно сказал Мерлин. Артур послал Лукану предупреждающий взгляд.  
Лукан облизнул губы и задержал дыхание, а затем, скривившись, задал второй вопрос.  
\- Что насчет Белого Легиона? Тень размером с _Экскалибур_? Они же ее заметят, не так ли?  
Артур не отрывал взгляда от затылка Мерлина, ощущая себя, будто из него выбили весь воздух. Плечи Мерлина поникли, и он повесил голову. Его ответ прозвучал настолько тихо, что его можно было расслышать только с большим трудом, но Артур подумал, что Лукан все равно его услышал, даже если никто больше не смог.  
\- Я не знаю, - признал Мерлин.  
Все пары глаз обратились на Мерлина. Каждое выражение лица было мрачным.  
Артур дождался, пока каждый из них не поднял взгляд на _него_. Это были его люди, его команда, его ближайшие друзья. Они поставили на него. Он ждал, желая дать им еще один шанс изменить свое решение, отправиться к спасательным капсулам в надежде, что выживший корабль Пиратов подберет их раньше Имперцев.  
Один за другим они кивнули, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос Артура. Эмоциональная волна накрыла Артура с головой и лишила кислорода, и когда он наконец заговорил, его голос прозвучал хрипло.  
\- Выводи нас, Герайнт.  
\- Вырываемся из гравитационного поля, Капитан, - подтвердил Герайнт.  
Они отлетели от планеты, оставляя за спиной красивые, но опасные завихрения токсичных облаков и ядовитую атмосферу. _Экскалибур_ вырвался с орбиты на небольшой скорости, проверяя работу двигателей. Артур надеялся, что они выдержат; быстрый взгляд в сторону Ланса показал, что с двигателями не было проблем.  
\- Два Имперских истребителя в восьми тысячах щелчках по правому борту, - сказал Лукан. – Мы в радиусе действия их сенсоров.  
\- Придерживайтесь курса, - сказал Артур. – Увеличить скорость. Догоните флот.  
\- Увеличиваю скорость, - сказал Галахад. – 0.66 от скорости света. Должны догнать через семь минут.  
\- Готовьте мины, - сказал Артур.  
Леон передал сообщение в грузовой отсек. Последовал момент тишины, а затем он сказал:  
\- Готовим мины, Капитан.  
\- Истребители уходят, Капитан. Флот у нас за спиной остается без движения, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Капитан Моргауза прислала еще одно сообщение, - сказал Элиан. – Ей интересно, не закончили ли вы трахать свою Тень, капитан? Она устала ждать.  
Артур приподнял бровь и бросил взгляд на Мерлина. Он выдохнул, и слегка расслабился. Не то, чтобы он не верил в способности Мерлина – он верил. Он был в ужасе от мысли, что их могли обнаружить, не смотря на все их попытки оставаться незаметными. Сообщение Моргаузы подтверждало, что даже флот Пиратов, который был ближе, чем корабли Конгломерата, не могли видеть _Экскалибур_.  
Это облегчение было временным, и испарилось от мысли, что впереди них были еще и изгнанные Тени – Белый Легион.  
Но на данный момент Артур отодвинул эти мысли в сторону, и просто постарался насладиться моментом.  
\- Скажи ей, что ее панталоны видны, и что ей стоит сбросить скорость, - сказал Артур, не поднимая взгляда от панели на боку его консоли. Он бросил взгляд на Лукана и кивнул в благодарность за полученную информацию. – Нет, ну серьезно, куда она торопится? Она будто пытается добраться до трона раньше своего Короля.  
\- Как самонадеянно, - фыркнул Гвейн.  
\- Невыносимая девчонка, - согласился Персиваль.  
\- Похоже, что она мнит себя Пиратом, - тихо сказал Мерлин, и последовавшая за этим тишина была нарушена резким смехом Леона.  
\- Представьте себе, - сказал Леон. – Это же оскорбляет все Кланы Пиратов. Кто вообще посмеет забрать чужую добычу?  
Артур ласково посмотрел на затылок Мерлина, позволив своему взгляду скользнуть по его расслабленным плечам. Он улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- И правда, кто?  
Ланс застонал, и когда Артур бросил на него взгляд, тот как раз закатывал глаза.  
\- Я бы посоветовал вам двоим уединиться, Капитан, но в данный момент есть дела поважнее, чем грабеж.  
Галахад издал тихий, задушенный звук.  
\- Неплохо. К другим новостям. Мы приближаемся к флоту. Нам пролететь мимо них, или же пристроиться рядом?  
\- Пристроиться рядом, - сказал Артур. Расстояние до строя?  
\- Очень близко, - сказал Леон. – Две минуты, и мы в радиусе действия сенсоров.  
\- Элиан, синхронизируй корабли. Пошли сообщение: радиомолчание, пока мы не окажемся на другой стороне баррикады, и мины не будут установлены. Разошли всем. Да прибудет с нами фортуна, - сказал Артур.  
\- Да прибудет с нами фортуна, - торжественно отозвался весь мостик. Только Мерлин не повторил за всеми, но усик тени на его лодыжке сжался достаточно, чтобы активировать сенсоры его костюма, демонстрируя свою солидарность.  
\- Лукан, у тебя есть путь сквозь строй Конгломерата?  
\- Отсылаю пути навигации, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Получил, - сказал Галахад. Со своего места Артур увидел, как небольшой голографический экран возник перед Галахадом. На трехмерной карте появлялись множество линий. Сквозь разрозненный строй кораблей между Пиратами и их целью было проложено бесконечное множество курсов, но Лукан ограничился самыми многообещающими. Галахад просматривал их один за другим, и продолжил даже когда вернулся к началу списка.  
\- Прокладывайте курс, - сказал Артур.  
\- Есть, Капитан. Вперед на пятьдесят и опусти нос на двенадцать градусов по моей команде, - сказал Галахад, вводя координаты.  
Мостик погрузился в тишину. _Экскалибур_ тихо работал, команда действовала тихо и осторожно, будто даже звук нажатой клавиши мог быть достаточно громким, чтобы сенсоры на кораблях Конгломерата могли засечь его. Гвейн был напряжен, будто хотел заползти в звуконепроницаемую коробку. Персиваль нервно сжимал и разжимал руки, похрустывая костяшками. Он немедленно сунул ладони себе в подмышки, будто пытаясь удержать себя от этого действия.  
На Лукане теперь было оба наушника, его голова была опущена к консоли, глаза сосредоточенно прищурены. Ланс наблюдал за системами корабля со своего нового места на мостике, а Элиан переключился на голографическую панель только из-за того, что она работала тише.  
\- Восемь градусов направо и на два градуса ниже, - тихо сказал Галахад.  
\- Восемь и два, - подтвердил Герайнт, выводя направление на экран. – Покажи скорость, ситуация ухудшается.  
\- Признаки китов прямо по курсу, - сказал Лукан. – Замаскированные корабли. Судя по размерам завихрений, предполагаю, что класса крейсеров. Отправляю координаты.  
\- Получил, - сказал Галахад. – Пересчитываю курс. На двенадцать градусов ниже. Сейчас.  
\- Двенадцать вниз, - сказал Герайнт. Корабль резко накренился, и появилось недолгое ощущение падения, прежде чем гравитация корабля компенсировалась.  
Мерлин, как отметил Артур, ни на дюйм не соскользнул.  
Это был мучительно медленный танец, у которого было больше шагов вперед, чем Артуру хотелось бы, и слишком много скольжений вправо и влево, чтобы избежать столкновений с Имперскими кораблями, которые меняли позиции, либо просто скользили, притягиваемые орбитой более крупных кораблей. Артур не отрывал взгляда от главного дисплея, отмечая позиции остальных кораблей Пиратов. _Бесстрашный_ ушел ввысь, в надежде уйти от скопления маленьких кораблей, рискуя шеей и протискиваясь между более крупными и тяжелыми военными кораблями Империи. Они были вынуждены бороться с гравитационными полями этих кораблей, пытаясь лететь быстрее, но при этом придерживаясь достаточно низкой скорости, чтобы не оставлять следа, который выдаст их с головой. _Шершень_ отстал; этот корабль был самым маленьким во всем флоте, и поэтому у него было больше шансов пройти быстро и незаметно. _Ответный Удар_ , корабль Моргаузы, двигался по прямому курсу, под таким крутым углом вверх, что рисковал столкнуться не только с каким-нибудь из имперских кораблей, но и с одним из кораблей Пиратов, которые предпочли идти по стабильному курсу.  
Артур не боялся потерять корабль из-за слепого пилотирования; каждый пиратский корабль передавал свой код транспондера с остальными, поэтому их относительное местоположение отображалось на картах. _Экскалибур_ потерял как свою, так и Имперскую маскировку, а это значило, что они не могли тайно передавать свое местоположение на промежуточных частотах. Они были вынуждены полагаться исключительно на Лукана, Герайнта и Галахада в том, чтобы _Экскалибур_ не столкнулся с кем-нибудь, включая и своих.  
\- _Элегантная Куртизанка_ прошла, - сказал Леон.  
Артур бросил взгляд наверх и увидел, что Куртизанка и правда прошла через баррикаду, и что они продвигались к своей позиции.  
\- _Браво_ замедлился, - сказал Лукан. – Их зажали.  
Два Имперских корабля переместились таким образом, что _Браво_ никак не мог пройти между ними, не зацепив, по крайней мере, одного из них. Артур напрягшись наблюдал, как индикатор, обозначающий корабль Пиратов на карте не двигался с места, выжидая. Два Имперских корабля должны были неминуемо столкнуться, если только немедленно не скорректируют свой курс – сейчас все зависело от того, кок быстро они это сделают, иначе они врежутся в _Браво_. Артур наблюдал, как два красных огонька на карте вспыхнули, а затем потускнели и разделились.  
Спустя несколько минут _Браво_ продолжил движение. Артур выдохнул, хотя даже и не заметил, что задержал дыхание.  
Артур снова и снова осматривал карту, проверял и перепроверял позиции каждого, следил за их прогрессом. Он знал, что перебарщивал. Он рассчитывал на то, что каждый корабль во флоте Пиратов пересечет линию фронта, не привлекая к себе нежеланного внимания. Сейчас все его внимание сосредоточилось на _Хорнете_ , и он наблюдал, как тот начал продвигаться вперед. Это был самый маленький и быстрый корабль, и должен пройти без осложнений…  
\- Корабль по правому борту пришел в движение, - сказал Лукан. Артур оторвал взгляд от карты и бросил взгляд на Лукана, который подсветил упомянутый корабль на экране. – Если бы мы не замаскировались… прошу прощения, не ушли в тень… я бы сказал, что они пошли на перехват.  
\- На борту этого корабля присутствует Белый Легион? – спросил Артур, посмотрев на Элиана.  
Элиан нахмурился и переключил рычажок, направляя свою пассивную коммуникационную систему на этот корабль. Он прислушивался почти минуту… неприятную минуту, во время которой корабль _определенно_ занимал позицию… а затем покачал головой.  
\- Если и есть, то я этого не уловил из их разговоров.  
\- Они заметили наш след?  
\- Мы продвигаемся так осторожно, что, будь мы на воде, могли бы протянуть руку и погладить утку, и та бы этого даже не заметила, - возмущенно сказал Герайнт. Артур посмотрел на Лукана. Было непросто определить, был ли энергетический след, оставляемый кораблем, достаточно большим, чтобы его можно было бы засечь. Но если бы кто и мог это определить, так это Лукан.  
Вместо того, чтобы доводить Герайнта, Лукан молча покачал головой, отвечая на вопрос Артура. Если боевой корабль перемещался, то он перемещался по какой-то причине. Это был крупный корабль, менее подвижный, чем крейсер или истребитель, и, если ему не нужно было занимать какую-либо позицию, он и не должен был двигаться, не при обычных обстоятельствах.  
Если их засекли, то лучшим решением было послать крейсер для перехвата – более быстрый, более подвижный, и это не вызовет подозрений. Но тяжелый военный корабль был значительно крупнее, и его было сложнее обойти на запруженном участке.  
\- Ты можешь почувствовать Легион на борту этого корабля, pet? – спросил Артур.  
\- Занят, - коротко ответил Мерлин. Его голос прозвучал холодно и резко.  
Леон бросил взгляд назад через плечо на Мерлина, затем он посмотрел мимо Мерлина на Артура и покачал головой. Артур сразу же понял послание. Мерлин был недоступен.  
\- Мы столкнемся, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Корректирую курс, - сказал Галахад.  
\- Отставить. – Артур вызвал свой личный видеоэкран, просчитывая расстояния между кораблями. – Если они, каким-то образом, могут нас видеть, они все равно не уверены, где конкретно мы находимся.  
\- Только примерный район? – спросил Леон, касаясь своего экрана и выводя всю доступную информацию. – Их сенсоры засекли нас?  
\- Их сенсоры или Белый Легион, - сказал Артур, сначала бросая взгляд на Лукана, который спрашивал, может ли Белый Легион почувствовать тень, покрывающую корабль, а затем на Мерлина. Тот все еще стоял на коленях, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова. Единственным знаком того, что он был жив, было легкое движение его плеч при дыхании.  
\- Подлетите так близко, чтобы попасть в зону действия их сенсоров ближнего радиуса, - сказал Артур. – Посмотрите, может он пытается просто закрыть прореху.  
Если прорехи не было, то это было бы знаком того, что, вероятнее всего, Белый Легион разгадал трюк Мерлина, и тогда они были в дерьме.  
Артур заранее начал разрабатывать план. Он попросит Элиана отправить сообщение остальным кораблям, которые еще не прошли баррикаду. Пиратам придется продвигаться очень быстро и в то же время оставаться незамеченными. Артур даст знак флоту Пиратов сбрасывать мины немедленно, не дожидаясь, пока остальные корабли покинут линию блокады. _Экскалибур_ выпустит первую партию мин в качестве отвлекающего маневра, пока они все еще находятся среди Имперских кораблей, и им полностью придется полагаться на навыки пилотов, чтобы скинуть всех, кто окажется у них на хвосте и миновать минное поле.  
Он надеялся, что двигатели выдержат.  
\- Каков радиус Легиона? – спросил Персиваль. – В смысле, как далеко они должны быть, чтобы почувствовать тень? Они вообще могут почувствовать тень?  
Последовал взволнованный обмен взглядами. Лукан нарушил тишину, произнеся:  
\- Имеется прореха в 12.8 процентов между радиусами действия сенсоров, которые они сокращают. Это может быть стандартным протоколом.  
\- Ну, это обнадеживает, - сказал Гвейн. Он облизнул губы и издал короткий, задушенный звук, посмотрев на видеоэкран. – Но если они подойдут ближе, то это, может, уже будет не важно. Перси задал отличный вопрос. Может ли Легион почувствовать тень?  
\- Не так, как я. Я так не думаю, - сказал Мерлин. Его голос был не громче шепота, между словами были паузы, будто он осторожно отмерял, насколько он может потерять концентрацию.  
\- Это не ответ, - пробормотал Гвейн, но не стал задавать больше вопросов.  
\- Корабль замедляется, - сказал Лукан. – Активировали двигатели заднего хода. Они удерживают позицию.  
\- Каково расположение сенсоров? – спросил Леон.  
\- Пока мы не собираемся стать букашкой на их лобовом стекле, меня это не волнует, - сказал Галахад, его пальцы летали по клавишам, прокладывая новый курс. – Четыре градуса налево, восемь градусов вверх.  
\- Четыре и восемь, - подтвердил Герайнт. – Увеличь скорость на 0.2.  
\- Увеличиваю, - сказал Галахад.  
\- Мы в их сенсорной сети? – спросил Артур.  
Лукан даже не потрудился проверить.  
\- Почти уверен, что, по крайней мере, наша часть находится там, капитан.  
\- Насколько «почти» ты уверен? – спросил Леон.  
Лукан оперся руками о свою консоль и поддался вперед, окидывая Леона усталым взглядом.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тратил драгоценное время на расчет трехмерных сенсорных векторов и прорех, когда я могу использовать его, вычисляя, кто из тех придурков собирается оказаться на нашем пути?  
Игра в гляделки продолжалась не более восьми секунд, а потом Леон отвел взгляд.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Та я и думал, - сказал Лукан, возвращая все свое внимание своим экранам.  
\- Я улавливаю Имперскую болтовню, - сказал Элиан. – Запрашивают подтверждение сенсорных логов с нашей предыдущей позиции, о-о, двухминутной давности.  
\- Отобразите наш прошлый курс и избегайте его, - сказал Артур.  
\- Новые пути для навигации, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Получено, - сказал Галахад. Прокладываю новый курс. Два градуса влево, два градуса вниз. Увеличиваю скорость до 0.8, четырехсекундный рывок через пять, четыре, три…  
Артур вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла, посмотрев вниз на Мерлина. Усики теней все еще крепко обхватывали его ноги, а вокруг коленей кружилась дымка – чем бы это ни было, Артур надеялся, что она удержит Мерлина на месте, и что он не полетит кубарем через весь капитанский мостик, когда корабль рванет вперед.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал Галахад.  
Последовал резкий сдвиг; гравитация компенсировалась почти мгновенно, и, к счастью, Мерлин не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Если уж на то пошло, его плечи поникли еще сильнее, будто он еще глубже погрузился в транс, чтобы удержать тени. Артур подумал о том, что, если бы у него была хоть одна свободная минутка, он обязательно проверил бы, как Мерлин там.  
\- Кому принадлежала идея, пройти через это чертово болото? – пробормотал Галахад. Он сделал какое-то странное движение рукой и проигнорировал скептический взгляд Герайнта. – Не отвечайте, я знаю, что мне, но я гениален, и это не моя вина, поэтому заткнитесь.  
\- Великолепно. Не так ли, - пробормотал Герайнт. – Ты выбрал самый труднопроходимый путь, потому что ненавидишь меня.  
\- Просто не даю тебе расслабляться, - радостно сказал Галахад. – Нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился для следующего отрезка.  
Взгляд Артур метнулся к карте над их головами.  
\- Сколько до того, как все выйдут из блокады?  
\- Минуты, - сказал Леон, и конечно же он был в курсе. Вероятнее всего, он отслеживал прогресс каждого корабля с того момента, как они начали продвижение. Спустя мгновение в середине экрана появились часы обратного отсчета.  
\- Готовьте мины, - сказал Артур.  
\- С удовольствием, - ответил Персиваль. Он вызвал грузовой отсек и передал инструкции своим людям.  
Артур поднялся на ноги и еще раз изучил расположение Имперских кораблей на экране, а затем встал рядом с Мерлином. Усик тени вокруг щиколотки Артура затянулся еще туже, будто притягивая его ближе.  
\- Мы прошли поле, - возвестил Галахад.  
\- Занять позицию, - сказал Артур. Для плана, который он составил в спешке, было важно, чтобы каждый корабль Пиратов занял определённые координаты, чтобы сброшенные мины нанесли как можно больше ущерба. Мины были оснащены маскировкой Пиратов, но она будет укрывать их недолго, так как у Конгломерата был ключ к их технологии. Артур надеялся, что Имперцы не станут проверять на наличие маскировки пиратов _позади_ своей линии фронта.  
У них каждая секунда на счету.  
Он перевел взгляд на таймер обратного отсчета. Он удостоверился, что ни один корабль не покинул линию фронта, преследуя _Экскалибур_ и проверил пути остальных кораблей. Несколько кораблей, по его мнению, двигались слишком медленно, но его приказ был коротким.  
\- Дайте кораблям сигнал занимать свои позиции. Как можно быстрее. Начинайте сбрасывать мины через восемь минут с моего сигнала. Артур наблюдал за таймером и ожидая, когда все корабли либо покинут барьер Имперцев, либо будут близки к этому. – Отсчет пошел.  
Числа на дисплее изменились на восемь минут.  
\- Мины готовы к сбросу, - сказал Персиваль.  
\- Среди Имперцев возникла повышенная активность, - сообщил Лукан. – Ничего конкретного, Многие из кораблей меняют позиции, закрывают просветы в радиусах сенсоров.  
Элиан повернул переключатель на своей консоли и притих на несколько секунд.  
\- Это тот дредноут. Они передают сигнал тревоги. У меня создается впечатление, что большее количество командиров относятся к этому дредноуту как к мальчишке, который кричал «волк».  
\- Наши девочки покинули поле, - сказал Леон. – Следи за таймером.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мне сообщили при малейшем намеке, что эти корабли двинулись в нашу сторону, - заявил Артур.  
\- Так точно, капитан, - сказал Лукан.  
Минуты текли в тишине, все были напряжены, пока таймер вел обратный отсчет. Артур заставил себя отвести взгляд от часов, сознавая, что он пропустит что-нибудь немаловажное, если не сделает этого. Он заметил, что Гвейн посматривает на бегущие цифры, его колено подергивалось в предвкушении, его пальцы раз за разом скользили по панели, зависали над кнопками, активирующими вооружение и голографический дисплей системы прицеливания. Он ему пока был не нужен.  
Персиваль переносил ожидание лучше Гвейна, но только потому, что отвлекся на активность в грузовом отсеке. Этой частью шоу заведовал интендант, но он отчитывался перед Персивалем.  
Галахад потянулся к средней консоли и нажал несколько кнопок. Скорость _Экскалибура_ упала.  
\- Мы достигли координат.  
\- Удерживаем позицию, - сказал Артур.  
\- Есть, капитан, - сказал Герайнт.  
Они достигли отметки в четыре минуты.  
Артур опустил руку и провел кончиками пальцев по плечу Мерлина. Его голос прозвучал тихо.  
\- В порядке, pet?  
\- Да, - ответил Мерлин. Может у Артура просто разыгралось воображение, но он ощущал давление на ноги, и подумал, что Мерлин оперся на него спиной.  
\- Ты сможешь сбросить тень по моему сигналу? – спросил Артур.  
\- Просто сообщи, когда, - сказал Мерлин. Его голос прозвучал устало, но это было больше похоже на усталость, которая приходит, когда что-то делаешь слишком долго, усталость мышц, не привычных к подобной работе. Артур был рад. Он помнил, как много времени понадобилось Мерлину, чтобы прийти в себя, когда тот перестарался в прошлый раз. Может в этот раз было легче, как Мерлин и сказал.  
Артуру хотелось бы знать больше о способностях Мерлина, о Доме Теней. Но для этого будет время позже, решил он. Но для начала ему придется сделать все возможное, чтобы это _позже_ наступило.  
\- Осталось недолго, pet.  
Три минуты.  
\- Корабли на позициях, - сообщил Элиан.  
Две.  
\- Готовьте оружия, - приказал Артур.  
\- Заряжаю, - сказал Гвейн.  
\- Заряжаю, - вторил ему Персиваль.  
Одна.  
\- Проложить курс сброса, - сказал Артур.  
\- Курс сброса готов, - подтвердил Галахад.  
Тридцать секунд.  
\- Начинайте следовать курсу, - сказал Артур.  
\- Начали, - ответил Герайнт.  
Ноль.  
\- Сбрасывайте мины, - приказал Артур.  
\- Двери грузового отсека открыты, - подтвердил Леон.  
\- Первая партия мин выпущена, - Через несколько минут сообщил Персиваль.  
\- Позиции на экране, - сказал Лукан. – Сигнал отменный.  
\- Перемещаемся к следующим координатам, - сообщил Герайнт.  
\- Вторая партия выпущена, - сказал Персиваль.  
Последовательность действий медленно повторялась снова и снова – сбросить партию мин, перейти к другим координатам, получить подтверждение активности. После каждых пяти координат Элиан связывался с другими кораблями, которые не отставали от _Экскалибура_. Пока Персиваль приглядывал за минами, Лукан следил за повышающейся активностью среди Имперских кораблей.  
\- У них вид выбитых из колеи овец, - сказал Лукан спустя мгновение.  
\- И на слух они похоже на растерянных овец, - добавил Элиан. – Там одни крики.  
\- Похоже, что дредноут разворачивается, - сказал Леон. Все на мостике замерли, единственный звук доносился от Персиваля, который продолжал держать связь с грузовым отсеком. Артур уставился на новое изображение, включенное Леоном, которое временно закрыло голографическую карту. Нельзя было сказать наверняка, но если раньше дредноут смотрел в сторону от Альбиона, то теперь он был повернут к нему боком, будто собираясь вернуться назад. Чтобы корабль такой величины смог совершить подобный маневр многим другим кораблям Империи пришлось в спешке разлететься в стороны… в очень большой спешке.  
Артур мог представить непонимание, которое это вызвало. Большинство Имперских кораблей продолжали удерживать позиции, но в центре кластера все перемешались, и можно было с уверенностью сказать, что немалое количество командиров потеряли ориентацию в космическом пространстве. Это давало _Экскалибуру_ и флоту Пиратов несколько дополнительных минут на сброс мин, но это так же и означало, что у них будет гораздо меньше времени, чтобы отреагировать на первую контратаку Империи, особенно, если этот дредноут уже пытался определить их местоположение.  
Артур выпустил из легких воздух. Один из капитанов Пиратов предложил сбрасывать мины, пока они будут протискивать сквозь строй Конгломерата. Все бы согласились с этим, если бы один из подрывников, изначально с корабля Аредиана, не напомнил бы им:  
\- Эти мини слегка нестабильны. Они разорвутся даже если на них посмотришь недобрым взглядом. Даже если предположить, что вражеские корабли будут стоять на якоре, мины все равно будут дрейфовать. А для того, чтобы хотя бы одна взорвалась, достаточно малейшего касания, а за ней взорвутся и остальные, и тогда мы все пойдем на корм рыбам.  
Угроза цепной реакции была только частью проблемы. Так как ни одна из их заимствованных маскировок не работала на все сто процентов, то у них не было гарантии, что они останутся незамеченными, если откроют грузовые люки, уж точно не в такой близости от вражеских сенсоров. Мины были замаскированы технологией Пиратов и были достаточно небольшие по размеру, чтобы их было непросто обнаружить в открытом космосе, но сброс их между кораблями увеличивал их шансы на обнаружение.  
Пиратам совсем не хотелось оказаться на линии Имперского фронта, как в ловушке, если бы маскировка дала “течь”. Им так же не нужно было быть поблизости, если бы мины обнаружили, или они взорвались бы.  
Единственной тактикой, доступной им, оставалось завалить пространство минами до того, как Конгломерат успеет добраться до них.  
Но словосочетание _цепная реакция_ обычно не так быстро забывалось, и Артур собирался удостовериться, что все Пираты покинули этот участок прежде, чем взорвать мины. А так как дредноут начал действовать, это случится раньше, чем Артуру хотелось бы.  
\- Последний пакет ушел, - возвестил Персиваль.  
\- У нас есть результаты проверки. Пассивные взрыватели активны. Дистанционные взрыватели действуют, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Двери грузового отсека закрыты. Команда пристегнута, - сказал Леон.  
\- Выведите нас из зоны поражения. На максимальной скорости, - приказал Артур.  
\- Так точно, капитан, - ответил Герайнт. Галахад молча увеличил скорость. Теперь, когда им уже было не так важно оставаться незамеченными, не было нужды волноваться об оставленном энергетическом следе.  
\- Остальные корабли? – спросил Артур.  
Элиан молчал, и Артур мог понять почему. Его консоль светилась сообщениями, как Рождественская елка, и все они появлялись почти одновременно, пока он просматривал их.  
\- Все корабли подтвердили сброс мин. Направляются к своим позициям.  
\- Выведи их на карту. Я хочу знать, когда мы все выйдем за радиус поражения.  
\- Дредноут почти полностью развернулся, - сказал Леон. Он не стал выводить изображение на экран, и Артур был благодарен ему за это – они и так увидят Имперский флот во всем его величии уже скоро.  
\- Что-нибудь на радио Имперцев? – спросил Артур.  
\- Брань и стоны, как и ожидалось, но некоторые корабли следуют приказу развернуться, - сказал Элиан.  
\- Мы достигли координат, - сообщил Герайнт.  
\- Разворачивайте нашу девочку, - приказал Артур. – Активируйте экраны, джентльмены. Готовьте оружие.  
Гвейн быстро застучал по своей консоли и толи застонал толи вздрогнул от облегчения.  
\- Испортили все удовольствие, кэп. Как вы могли. Это было жестоко и необычно с вашей стороны.  
\- Ты это обожаешь, - сказал Артур, опуская руку Мерлину на плечо. Прикосновение было легким.  
\- Слишком много информации, Капитан, - сказал Герайнт.  
\- Я возмущался бы не настолько сильно, если бы на его месте был ты, - сообщил Гвейн, но вместо того, чтобы послать в сторону того развратную ухмылку, он нахмурился и сосредоточил все свое внимание на голографическом дисплее. Он поменял местами несколько экранов, расширил еще один, пока не оказался довольным результатом, и положил ладони на ручное управление, появившееся из-под его консоли.  
\- Оружие наготове, Капитан, - сказал Персиваль.  
\- На местах и готовы к действию, - сообщил Гвейн. – Цели зафиксированы. Ждем вашего приказа.  
Рука Артура сжалась на плече у Мерлина, пальцы впились в шелковистую ткань его капюшона.  
\- Мы готовы, господа? – спросил он.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал Леон. – Передние щиты на полной мощности. Двигатели на девяноста процентах.  
\- Все системы в порядке, Капитан, - подтвердил Ланс.  
\- Оружия готовы, - сообщил Гвейн.  
Лукан несколько раз ткнул в свою консоль и снял тяжелые звукоизолирующие наушники.  
\- Сенсоры в состоянии готовности.  
\- Со связью все в порядке, - проинформировал Элиан.  
\- Навигация готова, - сказал Галахад.  
Герайнт вытянул руки над головой и встряхнул их. Затем он положил руки на панель управления.  
\- Штурвал готов.  
Артур перевел взгляд на Гвейна. Гвейн кивнул.  
\- Парни, приготовьтесь, - сказал Артур. – Давайте поздороваемся. Мерлин.  
Мерлин повернул голову. Он не поднял взгляда, но слегка наклонил голову вбок.  
\- Да, любимый? – тихо спросил он.  
Артур прикрыл глаза, сознавая, что его сердце так колотится не только он выброса адреналина в ожидании битвы. Он надеялся, что этот раз не окажется последним, когда он услышит от Мерлина это слово.  
\- Убери тень.


	17. Глава XVII

_Место: Экскалибур, Военный корабль Пиратов. Центральная Солнечная Система_

Глаза Мерлина наконец привыкли к отсутствию той четкости во взгляде, которая наступала, когда он окутывал себя тенью. Он сосредоточил взгляд на экране перед собой как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть первый залп Конгломерата. Быстро движущиеся ракеты на мгновение вспыхнули прежде чем перейти на скорость БЧС, преодолевая космическое расстояние за доли секунды, прежде чем включились сирены на Экскалибуре.   
\- Первый залп не задел мин, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Повезло, - ответил Леон. – Шанс застать их врасплох все еще есть.  
\- Выпускайте контрмеры, - спокойно сказал Артур.  
\- Выпускаю контрмеры, - ответил Персиваль. – Контрмеры выпущены.  
На экране появились серебряные огоньки. Они мгновенно появились и также быстро исчезли, перемещаясь в пространстве почти с той же скоростью – а то и быстрее – что и ракеты. Контрмеры были запущенны и другими кораблями Пиратов, и последовал фейерверк, когда все это взорвалось. Шрапнель заблестела вдалеке, и экран будто завесило шторой, когда контрмеры сбили сенсорное наведение ракет.  
Ракеты выходили из строя, одна за другой, не нанося никакого вреда, так как они взрывались вдалеке, и их мгновенно остужали почти нулевые температуры космоса.   
Пальцы Артура сжались у Мерлина на плечах. Мерлин поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядами.  
\- Все в порядке, pet? – спросил Артур. Его голос прозвучал тихо и обеспокоенно. Мерлину захотелось раздраженно рассмеяться из-за того, что в подобные минуты Артур волнуется за него.   
\- В норме, - сказал Мерлин. Он не чувствовал особой слабости – теневой покров относился к другой категории магии, был совершенно другим навыком, и в этой области у него было достаточно опыта, хоть и не в таких масштабах. Он чувствовал лишь легкое головокружение от того, что втянул тень обратно в себя. Будто он на время покинул свое тело и теперь ему снова приходилось приспосабливаться к физической оболочке.  
Он подождал мгновение – чтобы быть уверенным, что ноги не подведут его – а затем медленно поднялся. И даже если он потянулся и ухватил Артура за руку, чтобы не потерять равновесия, никто из них не подал виду.  
\- Элиан, выведи меня во всеобщий эфир, - сказал Артур.  
\- Есть, Капитан, - ответил Элиан. Последовала недолгий момент тишины, пока его пальцы плясали по голографической и обычной консоли, настраивая частоты и выправляя другие настройки, чему Мерлин не стал уделять внимания. – Ланс, у тебя готовы коды шифрования?  
\- Вывожу тебя на Имперский спутник, - сказал Ланс.  
Мерлин окинул мостик взглядом. Они вдвоем обсуждали это. Тихим тоном, в промежутках между быстрыми поцелуями и ищущими руками, которые действовали несколько более грубо, чем обычно. Именно Мерлин сказал «нет».   
Артур самоуверенно улыбнулся и прервал оставшиеся протесты жарким поцелуем, от которого у Мерлина перехватило дыхание.  
 _\- Это было твоей идеей, pet,_ \- сказал тогда Артур.  
 _\- Я не думал, что ты воспримешь мои слова буквально,_ \- проворчал Мерлин, но на этом спор оборвался, потому что невозможно было продолжать его, когда пальцы Артура оставляли синяки на бедрах Мерина, и ноги того были раздвинуты его коленом.  
Мерлин уставился на голограмму, заставив себя сосредоточиться. Он бросил взгляд на Артура.  
\- Ты готов к этому?  
\- А ты? – спросил Артур. Он наклонил голову, легкая улыбка пропала так же быстро, как и появилась.  
\- Еще не поздно пойти на попятную, - сказал Мерлин.  
Брови Артура сошлись вместе, и он неодобрительно посмотрел на Мерлина.  
\- А я еще надеялся сделать из тебя Пирата. Разве ты не заметил, pet? Кода речь заходит о широких жестах, например, обворовать сладкий, богатый корабль, захватить космическую станцию, чтобы устроить вечеринку, или чтобы организовать свадьбу…  
\- Если вы собрались жениться, а я не приглашен на свадьбу, то я буду не в духе, - сказал Гвейн.  
Артур продолжил, как если бы его и не прерывали.  
\- … пират всегда _за_.  
\- Но эта миссия слегка отличается от захвата Латанского рома, который находится в грузовом отсеке медленно движущегося фрахтовщика, - сказал Мерлин.  
\- Но довольно таки похожа, не так ли? – сказал Галахад. – Освободить Кланы от угрозы Конгломерата на веки вечные. И, по ходу дела, посеять гражданские волнения и освободить ущемленных жителей Империи.  
\- Все окажутся в выигрыше, как ни посмотри, - добавил Герайнт.  
\- Не говоря уже о том, что я заберу то, что и так принадлежит мне, - сказал Артур, многозначительно приподняв брови. Краем глаза Мерлин заметил, как Леон повернулся и обменялся с Артуром долгим взглядом.   
Мерлин напомнил себе, что, помимо Леона и него самого, никто на корабле не был посвящен в то, кем на самом деле был Артур, а также задался вопросом, какой будет их реакция, когда они узнают. Держать язык за зубами было решением Артура, и ни Леон, ни Мерлин не выдадут эту тайну.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня тащить этот трон на корабль. Я тоже видел его фотографии, и на вид эта та еще грома… - Элиан коснулся своей консоли, не закончив своей фразы. – У нас есть доступ к Имперскому спутнику. Мы готовы открыть эфир, Капитан.  
Артур развернулся и окинул мостик взглядом, прежде чем снова посмотреть Мерлину в глаза. Выражение его лица смягчилось, а голос прозвучал тихо.  
\- Я не изменил своего решения.  
Мерлин кивнул.  
\- В таком случае, я готов.  
На этот раз улыбка Артура никуда не исчезла, и он заявил:  
\- Нам не потребуется никуда перемещать этот трон, мальчики.  
\- Спасибо Господу и за малые радости, - сказал Персиваль. – А то у меня начало появляться предчувствие, что ты заставишь _меня_ нести его.  
\- Какова ситуация со стороны флота Конгломерата? – спросил Артур.  
\- Корабли наступают, сбившись в миленькую кучу. Эта картина заставляет мое сердце петь от радости, - сказал Лукан. – Они перешли в режим полной боевой готовности, оружия у них на изготовке. Они прощупывают нас сенсорами дальнего действия, и мне подобные ласки ну совсем не по душе.  
\- Их разговоры почти не разобрать, Капитан, - сообщил Элиан. – Похоже, что они пытаются навести порядок в своих рядах, и это у них выходит не очень хорошо.  
Артур подмигнул Мерлину и повернулся лицом к главному экрану.  
\- Тишина на мостике, пожалуйста. Элиан. Начинай трансляцию.  
\- Есть, Капитан, - сказал Элиан. Последовала непродолжительная пауза. Он вскинул руку и указал на Артура.  
Артур сжал руку Мерлина, прежде чем отпустить ее. Он сделал два шага в сторону штурвала. В углу экрана появилось маленькое изображение того, что транслировалось не только другим кораблям пиратов, но и на все экраны Империи и Конгломерата.  
Если бы он не знал, что это не так, то Мерин подумал бы, что Артур специально приоделся для этого случая. На экраны транслировалось изображение мужчины в боевой броне у которого на груди был изображен герб с драконом, а его куртка с меховым воротником и меч на боку придавали ему королевский вид.  
Команда _Экскалибура_ так же была видна на видео, но Артур был центральной фигурой, Мерлин у него за спиной – темная фигура, окутанная тенями.  
Артур демонстративно поднял руку и коснулся наручи. Маленький голографический экран, показывающий время данной системы, появился буквально на пару секунд. Артур опустил руку и широко улыбнулся в сторону экрана.  
\- Доброе _утро_ , леди и джентльмены, друзья Пираты и вражеский Конгломерат. Я говорю с вами с капитанского мостика _Экскалибура_ , который в данный момент находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Альбиона. Со мной так же находится флот из кораблей Пиратов.  
\- Меня зовут Артур Пендрагон из Клана Пендрагон. Я избранный Король Пиратов, и я здесь, вторгаюсь в ваше космическое пространство, потому что сегодня первый день новой эры. Новое начало не только для Кланов, которых долгое время изводил и словесно принижал Конгломерат Корпораций, но и для каждого гражданина Империи, которые страдали под их незаконным правлением.  
\- Некоторые могут подумать, что наше прибытие сюда является ответом на нежелательное присутствие Конгломерата в космическом пространстве Пиратов. Что это месть за не провоцируемые атаки, совершенные флотом Конгломерата. Что мы ищем возмездия за невосполнимый вред, нанесенный моим людям.  
Артур сделал эффектную паузу. Его лицо приняло задумчивое выражение. Он пожал плечами и сделал великодушный жест рукой.   
\- Вы будете не так уж и неправы.  
Мерлин тихо вздохнул. Он сделал шаг в сторону. Он полностью повернулся к Артуру лицом, и не сделал ни малейшей попытки удержать покорную улыбку, рвавшуюся наружу.  
\- Но, все-таки, встает вопрос. Когда это Конгломерат затевал войну без причины? Почему их флот так долго и упорно держался на границы территории Пиратов? Почему они рискуют Империей, переступая эту границу и запуская первую ракету?   
\- Неужели Конгломерат обратил свой взор на Пиратов, потому что на их планетах содержатся неслыханные богатства и неведомая сила? Неужели Конгломерат поклялся найти и освободить всех граждан Империи, которые были похищены работорговцами и проданы на рабовладельческом рынке Пиратов?  
\- Каком рабовладельческом рынке Пиратов? – вставила Моргауза, раздраженно фыркнув, будто кто-то подал ей знак. Артур готов был расцеловать ее за это.   
\- А-а. _Правильно_. Как глупо с моей стороны. На меня должно быть повлияла дезинформация Конгломерата. Дело вот в чем, леди и джентльмены, _рабовладельческого рынка Пиратов_ не существует. Его никогда не было. Впрочем, слухи об исчезновении Имперских граждан совсем не слухи. Но, чтобы прояснить неясность, позвольте уточнить, что никто из этих прекрасных людей не был похищен или продан. Им было предоставлено убежище Кланами от нечестного преследования со стороны Конгломерата…  
\- Капитан, нас вызывают, - сказал Элиан. – Флагман Конгломерата IFD304-2. Генерал Руадан.  
Артур издал раздраженный возглас.  
\- Ну, у них заняло довольно много времени, чтобы заметить, чем мы здесь занимаемся, не так ли?  
\- Слишком долго, - согласился Леон.  
\- Они пытаются прервать нашу трансляцию, - сказал Ланс.   
Артур перевел взгляд с Элиана на Ланса и покачал головой. Он осуждающе цыкнул языком.  
\- Как грубо. Я не против, чтобы меня прерывали, но, все-таки, хотел закончить свою речь. Ты сможешь удержать нас в эфире?  
\- С превеликим удовольствием, - сообщил Ланс.  
Артур хлопнул в ладоши перед собой.  
\- Ну что же, давайте послушаем, что генерал Руадан из _Конгломерата_ хочет сказать. Выведи его на экран и вставь в трансляцию.  
\- Есть, Капитан, - сказал Элиан. Спустя мгновение небольшая часть главного экрана была заменена на входящую передачу.  
Генерал Руадан был немолодым мужчиной в серой униформе. Ворот его формы был украшен тремя звездами, обозначающими его ранг, а на груди было переплетение разноцветных лент. В его волосах переплетались коричневые, серые и белые пряди, его усы и борода были коричневыми, и в них проглядывали белые пятна.  
Его раздраженно суженые глаза были стального оттенка. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, которая слегка подергивалась, пока он осторожно подбирал слова.  
Что бы он не собирался сказать, было прервано Артуром, который радостно спросил:  
\- О-о, привет. Скажите мне, генерал Руадан, вы представляете интересы Конгломерата Корпораций?  
\- Так и есть, - сказал тот. Его брови нахмурились, и он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить.  
Артур снова прервал его.  
\- _Конгломерата_ , а не Империи? Потому что разница велика.  
В глазах Руадана промелькнула какая-то эмоция, но он предпочел не отвечать на этот вопрос.  
\- Прекратите ваши военные действия. Если вы выполните этот приказ в течении шестидесяти секунд, ваш флот будет сопровожден к пиратской границе. Но если они снова пересекут ее, это будет стоить им жизней.  
\- Я отметил, что лично обо мне вы не сказали ни слова, - сказал Артур, опустив руку на рукоять своего меча.  
У Руадана дернулся мускул на щеке. Он на мгновение опустил взгляд. Мерлин внимательно изучал задний план изображения, то что происходило на корабле Конгломерата. Тот был ярко освещен, помещение было отделано белыми панелями и отражающими свет серебристыми поверхностями. Эта обстановка была полностью противоположной более приглушенной и уютной обстановке на пиратском корабле. На заднем плане можно было уловить движения одного или двух людей, но, по большому счету, на экране Руадан был один.  
Это тоже являлась полной противоположностью картинке, транслируемой с _Экскалибура_ , на которой можно было увидеть всех, кто находился на капитанском мостике. Мерлину стало интересно, что скрывал Руадан.  
\- Капитан Артур Пендрагон…  
\- _Король_ Артур Пендрагон, если будет угодно, - сказал Герайнт, нахмурившись в сторону экрана.  
Холодный взгляд Руадана переместился к штурвалу, и Герайнт помахал ему рукой. Руадан снова фыркнул себе под нос и опять опустил взгляд, продолжая читать с терминала.  
\- Капитан Артур Пендрагон, командир _Экскалибура_ , вам выдвигаются обвинения в нескольких преступлениях против Империи, но не ограничивающихся ее пределами: терроризм, беспричинное уничтожение чужой собственности, похищение, кража, угон…  
А список все продолжался и продолжался. Артур повернулся в сторону Лукана.  
\- Неужели хороший генерал тянет время?  
\- Похоже на то, Капитан, - сказал Лукан. – Они снова и снова сканируют эту местность. Я засек повышенную активность в Имперских рядах. Энергетическая сигнатура схожа с той, если бы они готовились перейти на сверхсветовую скорость. Авианосцы выпустили истребители.  
\- Они уже достигли зоны действия? – спросил Артур.  
Мерлин бросил взгляд на голограмму над их головами – она не отражалась на видео в целях безопасности – и не заметил особых изменений в позиции кораблей. Он не сомневался в правоте Лукана, но он так же понимал, что Артур спрашивал не о том, находились ли истребители в зоне поражения их оружий.  
Он спрашивал, ступили ли они на минное поле. Если истребители уже были на минном поле, то они потеряют свое преимущество. Они не могли отключить мины, пока истребители не преодолеют поле, чтобы сберечь их для их основной задачи – вывести из строя, а то и полностью уничтожить, флот Конгломерата.   
\- Еще нет, Капитан, - сказал Лукан. Он подал сигнал у себя за спиной, который Мерлин не понял, но Артур кивнул в ответ.  
\- В таком случае, - сказал Артур, поворачиваясь к экрану. – Генерал Руадан.  
\- …пиратство, неприличное поведение, совращение малолетних…  
\- Вы опять совращали малолеток, Капитан? – спросил Гвейн.  
\- Я уверен, что касается этого обвинения, они неверно определили виноватого, - сказал Артур. А затем, громче, он продолжил: - _Генерал Руадан_.  
Руадан поднял взгляд и, запнувшись, замолчал.  
\- Кто я такой, чтобы прерывать такое полное перечисление уголовного кодекса Империи, но не могли бы мы перескочить на ту часть, где я отрицаю свою вину и говорю вам заткнуться?  
Мерлин фыркнул.  
\- Очень дипломатично, мой господин.  
Взгляд Руадана перескочил на Мерлина, да там и остался. Мерлин не шевельнулся, зная, что его капюшон достаточно скрывает его лицо, чтобы его невозможно было узнать.  
\- Я стараюсь, - сказал Артур, и Мерлин не был уверен в том, было ли это вызвано его естественным шармом или же его нетерпеливостью, когда тот продолжил: - Но это так утомительно. Гораздо легче отбросить всякую чушь и перейти прямо к делу, вы так не думаете, _генерал_?  
Взгляд Руадана резко вернулся к Артуру.  
\- Прежде чем мы приступим к тому, что выльется во весьма впечатляющую космическую битву, у меня есть к вам вопрос, если не возражаете.  
Лицо Руадана приняло каменное выражение.  
Артур широко улыбнулся.   
\- Я так и знал, что вы из числа дружелюбных. Ну что же. Возможно вы сможете помочь мне. Почему Конгломерат так заинтересован в территориях Пиратов? Конечно же это не из-за золота, товара и материалов. И, _конечно же_ , Конгломерат не станет развязывать войну из-за горстки беженцев, сбежавших в течении тридцати или около того лет тирании.   
Артур бросил взгляд на Мерлина и нахмурился. Он сделал круговое движение рукой. Мерлин тихо вздохнул и без возражений скинул с головы капюшон.  
На лице Руадана не промелькнуло ни намека на узнавание, но с видео послышался приглушенный яростный вскрик.   
\- Скажи те же мне, генерал. Неужели Конгломерат заинтересован в территориях пиратов, потому что именно туда они загнали выжившего члена изгнанного Дома Теней? Или же по тому, что Конгломерат осознал, что им не до конца удалось истребить Дом Драконов, и они попытались исправить эту ошибку, пока она не стала достоянием гласности?  
Руадан бросил на Артура резкий взгляд и разъяренно уставился на кого-то за пределами экрана – то ли в ожидании указаний, то ли чтобы дать негласную команду. В любом случае, незамедлительных действий не последовало, потому что Лукан не стал бить тревогу.   
Артур стоял неподвижно. Он стоял на месте, уставившись на экран, будто вынуждая Руадана возразить ему.  
\- Прискорбно, что образованию у Пиратов не достает достоверности, - сказал Руадан, взяв себя в руки. – Позвольте же просветить вас. Последним выжившим членом Дома Драконов был всеми обожаемый Принц Утер, сын Императора Константина. Они оба погибли, когда их предал Повелитель Теней Балинор.  
Мерлин полагал, что он уже давно выработал иммунитет к подобным утверждениям. К боли, которую несли старые истории. История была написана победителями, оставив Дом Теней в изгнании, а Мерлина с поломанным наследием.  
\- Да. Это мне известно, - сказал Артур. Он указал рукой на Мерлина. – Но позвольте заметить, что вы не упомянули сына этого Повелителя Теней.  
Взгляды, обратившиеся в его сторону, были полны вопросов и недоверия, но Мерлин не обратил на них особого внимания. Вместо этого он сделал шаг вперед, становясь с Артуром плечом к плечу. Он мерил взглядом экран так долго, что Руадан вздрогнул и сжал челюсти, пытаясь заставить себя не отвести взгляда.  
- _Вот дерьмо_ , - прошипел Гвейн. – _Вот дерьмо_.   
\- Закройся, - сказал Элиан, регулируя настройки трансляции, чтобы срыв Гвейна не пошел в эфир. – Держи себя в руках, друг.  
Мерлин расправил плечи. Он выпрямился, приподнял подбородок, его глаза стали настолько темными, насколько это было возможно, бурля холодной яростью презираемой тени. Он сжал перед собой руки и замер, пока не почувствовал легкого толчка со стороны Артура.  
Мерлин прочистил горло, но его голос все равно зазвучал грубо и жестоко, когда он произнес слова, которые раньше произносил только мысленно, держа их в тайне ради защиты себя и своего рода.   
\- Я Мерлин, сын Балинора. Я Рука Глума, Мастер Десяти Тысяч Ножей, Рыцарь Теней. Я последний из Повелителей Теней и глава Дома Теней. Я Эмрис, Бич Белого Легиона.  
Мерлин почувствовал прилив извращенного удовольствия, наблюдая, как яркий румянец заливает наполовину скрытые бородой щеки Руадана. Освещение у него за спиной приняло любопытный оттенок, и неожиданно на втором плане завозились люди, что сопровождалось вскриками и тихим шепотом.  
\- Согласно праву, данному мне Книгой Крови, и правам дарованным моему роду Домом Драконов, я объявляю вендетту Конгломерату Корпораций и Белому Легиону.  
\- Я обвиняю их в неправомерном изгнание и попытке истребить Дом Теней, уничтожении Планеты Теней и сотен тысяч невинных граждан, а также в незаконной и продолжающейся охоте на мой род.  
\- Но что еще важнее, я обвиняю их в убийстве Императора Константина, убийстве его сына Утера Пендрагона, и попытке убийства Артура Пендрагона, Короля Пиратов и истинного Императора всего Альбиона.  
Мерлин помолчал. Он уловил истерическое хихиканье со стороны Гвейна, но не стал смотреть в ту сторону.  
\- Что на это ответите вы?  
\- Я скажу… - Руадан чуть не подскочил вплотную к экрану, но, в последний момент, успел взять себя в руки, но его брови начали странно поддергиваться на его лице. Он плотно сжал побелевшие губы. Краска с его щек расползлась по всему лицу. Но все же он смог взять себя в руки, до определенной степени, и продолжил более спокойным тоном. – Я скажу, что Дом Теней был вычеркнут из Книги Крови и более не имеет никаких прав обращаться ко двору, также, как и не имеет никаких прав обвинять Дома…  
\- О, но вот в чем загвоздка, - перебил его Артур, его тон был чрезвычайно радостным. – Ни один член Конгломерата Корпораций не принадлежит ни к одному Дому, перечисленному в Книге Крови, не так ли? Поэтому, Конгломерат Корпораций не имеет _никакого законного права_ …  
\- Конгломерат выступает в качестве Регента Империи по просьбе Двора…  
\- … _ни малейшего права_ , - продолжил Артур, повышая голос, придавая своим словам силу. – _Никакого права восседать на моем троне_.  
Дрожь пробежала у Мерлина по позвоночнику, она обернулась вокруг его души и сжала ее, притягивая к себе, пока Мерлин не почувствовал, будто он стоит на месте Артура, подпитывая его силу и одновременно черпая силу у него. Тени слились со светом, пока не превратились во что-то яркое и обжигающие, в щит против тьмы.  
\- Поэтому я сейчас нахожусь здесь, - сказал Артур, нарушая тишину с шутливостью, которая разрядила напряженную атмосферу, - между Конгломератом Корпораций и троном Альбиона. Я намереваюсь положить конец незаконному правлению и жестокому владычеству.  
\- Тех же, кто все еще верит в Старую Империю и желает ее восстановления, я прошу прекратить военные действия по отношению к моему флоту. Если вы выполните приказ в течении шестидесяти секунд, ни вам, ни вашим людям, ни вашим кораблям не будет нанесено никакого вреда. Тем же, кто не опустит оружия, я обещаю скорое наказание в виде суда, который будет проведен вашими соратниками, несколько пожизненных заключений в лучших тюрьмах Империи, и смертная казнь для тех, кто ее заслуживает.  
\- Отсчет пошел.  
Ланс или же Элиан – Мерлин не был уверен – вывели таймер на экран. Артур не сказал больше ни слова, вызывающе уставившись на Руадана. Вдруг генерал резко провел пальцами по горлу, и трансляция оборвалась.  
\- Как грубо, - заметил Элиан.  
\- Активность среди кораблей противника? – спросил Леон.  
\- Без изменений, - сказал Лукан. – Больше кораблей развернулось в нашу сторону.  
\- Молодцы, - пробормотал Герайнт. – Они наконец выучили разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
Галахад хихикнул, но промолчал.   
\- Входящий от капитана Горлоис, - сообщил Элиан.  
\- На экран, - сказал Артур.  
\- В эфир? – спросил Элиан, слегка развернувшись в кресле. Он, приподняв одну бровь, внимательно смотрел Артуру в лицо в ожидании подтверждения.  
\- В эфир, - ответил Артур, кивнув. – Все с этого момента. Давайте не станем ничего утаивать от граждан Империи. Я уверен, они уже по горло сыты секретами и не против немного посмеяться.  
\- Есть, Капитан, - сказал Элиан. На этот раз у него приподнялись обе брови, и Мерлину показалось, что он услышал, как тот пробормотал: _.«он рехнулся»_ , и _«по крайней мере хоть кому-то будет весело»_. – На экране.  
Картинка капитанского мостика _Ответного Удара_ была представлена как будто пропущенной через линзу, и Моргауза занимала центральную позицию. Моргауза стояла за штурвалом своего корабля, копируя местоположение и позу Артура, руки ее лежали на спинках кресел пилота и навигатора. Она склонилась вперед, ее длинные светлые волосы кольцами падали ей на плечи, черная подводка только усиливала злобное выражение ее глаз, но именно напряженная улыбка на ее губах послала дрожь беспокойства по позвоночнику Мерлина.  
Моргауза склонила голову будто хищник, оценивающий свою жертву, пытающийся определить, утолит ли та ее голод, или же стоит отложить Артура на будущее. Наконец она выпрямилась, ее руки соскользнули с кресел членов ее команды и пригладили темно сиреневый жакет, одетый поверх ее брони.  
Даже если ее ладони скользнули по рукояти ее меча или легли на пистолеты, которые она носила на бедрах, то это было естественным продолжением ее действия, а не угрозой.  
Мерлин на это надеялся.   
\- Серьезно? – спросила Моргауза. Это не было конкретным вопросом, и невозможно было угадать, о чем она думала.  
\- Серьезно, - подтвердил Артур, коротко кивнув.  
\- Хм, - Моргауза поменяла позу и скрестила руки на груди. Ее подбородок был опущен, глаза прищурены, и весь вид ее говорил о том, что она изучает Артура, будто пытаясь определить, блефует тот или же нет.  
Артур не выказал никакого дискомфорта, но Мерлин уже научился его читать. Там присутствовало напряжение – в том, как его руки свободно висели по бокам, но пальцы его ладоней были крепко сжаты, будто вот-вот сожмутся в кулаки; в том, что он сильно сжимал челюсти, несмотря на то, что на его губах играла легкая улыбка. Этот момент, этот молчаливый разговор – именно этого боялся Артур больше всего, когда речь заходила о противостоянии Конгломерату. Того момента, когда миру откроется кем он истинно является, риска потерять флот Пиратов.  
 _\- Почему просто не сказать им? – спросил Мерлин, заходя в слишком маленькую душевую, втискиваясь между Артуром и скользкой от мыла стеной. – По крайней мере скажи им, что задумал, дай им шанс подготовиться.  
\- Не будь идиотом, Мерлин, - сказал Артур, потираясь задом о слишком чувствительный член Мерлина. Мерлин застонал, его пальцы впились Артуру в бедра, и он почти пропустил остальную речь Артура. – Никогда не давай Пирату преимущество, которое тот использует против тебя. Не тогда, когда тебе что-то от него нужно. Видишь ли, ты захочешь подождать момента, когда они будут загнаны в угол. Тебе придется подталкивать его вперед, пока у него не останется другого выбора, кроме как продолжить поддерживать тебя. Но ты должен быть осторожен. Тебе нельзя давать им достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о том, как это сможет сыграть ему на руку, потому что тогда, мы потонем.  
\- Ты это досконально продумал, - сказал Мерлин, забирая у Артура губку. Он провел ею вниз по его спине, сильно надавливая на нее, отталкивая замечательный зад Артура от своего члена. Мерлин еще не совсем был готов к третьему заходу.  
\- Пират, - в очередной раз напомнил ему Артур. Мерлин закатил глаза, задавшись вопросом, когда Артуру надоест это оправдание.  
\- А твоя собственная команда? Разве не должен ты рассказать им? Они могут… устроить бунт.  
Хорошее настроение Артура развеялось. Он склонил голову и поддался вперед, поток воды смыл мыло с его груди.  
\- Леон в курсе.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Я люблю своих парней, правда, - сказал Артур. – Я безмерно им доверяю. Но у них длинные языки, у каждого из них.  
Мерлин наклонил голову, пытаясь увидеть выражение лица Артура; Артур слегка сдвинулся, позволив воде стечь у него по спине. Он вышел из душевой, не сказав больше ни слова, потянулся за полотенцем, а Мерлин хмуро наблюдал за ним.   
\- Кому они расскажут? Другому члену команды? Связь ограничена…  
Артур приподнял бровь и многозначительно посмотрел на Мерлина.  
\- О-о, - сказал Мерлин, до него наконец дошло. Он не стал произносить слов вслух; в этом не было нужды. Если Артур думал, что на борту имеется предатель, то держать свои планы в тайне до последней минуты, было единственным выходом. А без доступа к связи у предателя будет только один выход изменить ход войны – убить Артура, пока все не зашло слишком далеко, заставив Пиратов разбежаться в разные стороны и сбежать. Мерлин кивнул.  
\- Понимаю. А ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, кто?  
Артур оскалился.  
\- Разве это не твоя работа?_  
Мерлин почти рефлекторно бросил взгляд в сторону открытой двери, ведущей на мостик; он повернулся обратно как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Моргауза коротко кивнула Артуру.  
\- Я скажу только одно, Пендрагон. Это многое объясняет. Небольшой Клан, никому неизвестный глава, быстрое продвижение в совете, Королевский трон.  
Артур наклонил голову в сторону и развел руки. Он подождал мгновение и спросил:   
\- И?  
Улыбка Моргаузы была острой, режущей усмешкой.  
\- А что ты думаешь? Ты лживый, ни на что не годный, желторотый, прыщавый прохвост.  
Моргауза коротко кивнула, и связь резко прервалась. Пустое пятно на экране быстро сменилось видом на фронт противника перед ними.  
Леон с Артуром обменялись взглядами. Артур пожал плечами.  
\- Это прошло неплохо, - заметил Леон.  
\- Лучше, чем я ожидал, если говорить на чистоту, - сказал Артур, пожимая плечом. – Я почти был уверен, что она взорвет нас к чертовой матери.  
\- Не стоит пока что сбрасывать этот вариант со счетов, - сказал Лукан. – На нас нацелились.  
\- Неужели тебя это удивляет, учитывая ту невеселую компанию перед нами, - сказал Гвейн, махнув рукой в сторону экрана с видом на линию фронта Конгломерата.  
\- Нацелились с нашей стороны. Семнадцать из них, - поправился Лукан. Он развернул экран к Артуру; какой бы не была причина, голограмма не отразилась в эфире. Какие бы планы Артур не строил, что бы не задумали Пираты, это блокировалось против попадания в эфир, чтобы Конгломерат оставался в неведении.  
Мерлин хотел бы научиться понимать чертовых Пиратов лучше, потому что он совершенно не улавливал суть происходящего. Он с трудом удерживал нейтральное выражение лица. Артур не казался взволнованным; Леон был расслаблен. Мерлин не мог оценить остальных членов команды на мостике – каждый из них был в разной степени нерешительности и решимости. Мерлин задался вопросом, а обратный отсчет в одну минуту касался команды, или же будет ли им предоставлена возможность покинуть свой пост, если они пожелают именно этого.  
\- Генерал Руадан, - сказал Артур, обращаясь к экрану, как если бы связь не была отключена. – Ваши шестьдесят секунд прошли. Что скажете?  
\- Входящий вызов, - возвестил Элиан. – Генерал Грубиян… ой, простите, я хотел сказать Руадан.  
\- На экран, - сказал Артур. На экране появилось изображение, и Артур широко улыбнулся, будто приветствуя друга, которого давно не видел. – Не ожидал увидеть вас снова, генерал.  
Выражение лица Руадана оставалось каменным.  
\- Артур Пендрагон разыскивается за преступления, совершенные против Империи. Сто стерлингов кораблю, который доставит его Империи.  
\- Это касается и Пиратов? – спросил Галахад.  
\- Да, - нехотя сказал Руадан.  
\- Ну я не знаю, сотня Стерлингов не так уж и много, - сказал Гвейн.  
\- Даже оскорбительно, - добавил Элиан.  
\- Может повысите до тысячи? – невинно спросил Ланс. – Сам корабль на свалке уйдет минимум за тысячу. Мы можем даже добавить Капитана, хотя не уверен, что он хоть что-то стоит. Эм. Без обид, Артур. Ты друг и все такое.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Артур.  
\- Если хоть кто-нибудь возьмет на себя труд все подсчитать, как это сделал я, но, прошу отметить, только ради любопытства, а не по какой-нибудь другой причине, - сказал Леон. – И, если брать во внимание награду, назначенную за каждого из нас, не говоря уже о цене, за которую уйдет _Экскалибур_ на аукционе черного рынка, я бы не стал стрелять в нас меньше, чем за пятьсот тысяч Стерлингов. И это минимум.  
Гвейн присвистнул.  
\- А я-то считал тебя другом, - сказал Артур, хмуро посмотрев на Леона.  
\- Да я это так, к слову, - пожал плечами Леон. – Дело было вечером, делать было нечего. Это было во время одной из скучных ночных вахт.  
\- Я явно даю вам мало работы, - сказал Артур, поворачиваясь к экрану, на котором Руадан снова начал принимать милый оттенок вареного рака. – Пятьсот тысяч Стерлингов минимум, как и сказал мой человек. Это самое меньшее, что вам следует предложить, потому что мои друзья Пираты не примут ничего меньше этого.  
\- В основном потому, что починка их кораблей, после того, как мы закончим с ними, обойдется им _по меньшей мере_ в половину этого, - сказал Гвейн с угрозой в голосе.  
\- Подождите-ка, - Галахад развернулся в навигаторском кресле, кивнув в сторону Мерлина. – Пятьсот тысяч… это включая Эмриса?  
Последовал короткий момент тишины. Артур развернулся к Мерлину, и, не скрываясь, окинул его с головы до ног плотоядным взглядом.  
\- Какой была последняя цена за твою голову?  
\- Эм, - Мерлин нахмурился, задумчиво склонив голову. Он не был уверен, чего добивается Артур, или почему они тянут время, но он был не против подыграть. – Я не совсем уверен. Сначала это неплохо подкармливало мое самолюбие, но потом стало раздражать. Просьбы автографов возникали чаще, чем попытки меня убить.  
\- Автографы, да? Как круто, - сказал Артур.  
Руадан прочистил горло.  
\- Пятьсот тысяч Стерлингов за _Экскалибур_ и Артура Пендрагона. Двести пятьдесят тысяч Стерлингов за Эмриса.  
Впечатленные перешептывания расползлись по мостику, но Артур покачал головой.  
\- Доведите до миллиона, и я, возможно, подумаю о том, чтобы самому сложить оружие и сдаться за награду.  
Руадан бросил взгляд куда-то за пределы экрана. Мерлин воспользовался моментом, чтобы взглянуть на голографическую карту над головой, отмечая позиции кораблей. Никто не станет воротить носом от _миллиона Стерлингов_ , и Мерлин почти ожидал, что корабли Пиратов покинут свои координаты и нацелятся на _Экскалибур_ , в попытке общими усилиями уничтожить их.  
Вместо этого, корабли Пиратов еще больше расползлись по линии фронта, достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы Конгломерат смог уничтожить их одновременно.   
Мерлин прищурился и позволил себе испытать малюсенький огонек надежды, что Артур и правда знает, что делает. Может Артур предугадал, как другие Пираты отнесутся, как и к раскрытию личности Артура так и к увеличению награды за их головы. Может быть, _только может быть_ , их реакция окажется в их пользу, а не Конгломерата.   
Он быстро подавил в себе этот лучик надежды, чтобы тот не проявился у него на лице, и оторвал взгляд от голограммы, чтобы взглянуть на экран, где Руадан снова взял себя в руки.  
\- Сначала доставьте Эмриса, - сказал Руадан. – И вы получите свою награду.  
Артур обратил свой взгляд на Мерлина; Мерлин встретил испытующий взгляд приподнятой бровью.  
\- Серьезно? Ты подумываешь над этим предложением?  
\- Конечно же нет, pet. Но ты же знаешь, как мне нравиться наблюдать, когда ты извиваешься.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки, и он чуть не поддался импульсу натянуть на голову капюшон.  
\- Не будь задницей.  
Тихий смех Артура помог расслабиться, но недовольный взгляд Руадана вернул их к реальности.  
\- Ну, ну, генерал Руадан, не стоит принимать такой вид, будто вы проглотили лимон. Вы же не ожидаете, что человек в состоянии расстаться во своим обожаемым Повелителем Теней? – Артур, как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами и позволил своей руке упасть на рукоять меча. Все веселье с него как рукой сняло. Казалось, что он стал на голову выше, разворот его плеч был благородным и уверенным, его харизма затопила весь мостик. – Так же как вы не можете ожидать, что Кланы расстанутся со своим Королем.  
\- Мы нужны вам? _Экскалибур_? Эмрис? Я? – Артур вскинул руку в приглашающем жесте. – Так идите и заберите.  
Руадан заскрипел зубами.  
\- Уберите его с моего экрана, - сказал Артур, отвернувшись. Изображение погасло. – Продолжайте трансляцию. Какой статус у их кораблей?  
\- Без движения… отставить. Я засекаю их следы везде, - сказал Лукан. – Они наступают.  
Артур повернулся, сжал руку на плече у Мерлина и направился к капитанскому креслу. Он остановился перед ним и вызвал голографический проектор; Видеоэкран показывал голо-проекторы, но увидеть картинку на них было невозможно.  
\- Отправь это остальным кораблям, Элиан, - сказал Артур.  
\- Отправляю пакет, Капитан, - сказал Элиан. Он подождал, сканируя информацию. – Получаю подтверждения. Все корабли отрапортовали.  
Артур кивнул, будто благодаря, но на экране не было никакого изображения. Чуть погодя Мерлин вспомнил, что, если они все транслируют в эфир, значит другие корабли тоже получают картинку происходящего.  
\- Один миллион Стерлингов? Довольно желанная сумма, - сказал Галахад, поправляя ремни безопасности.  
\- Чертовски оскорбительно, если спросите меня, - проворчал Герайнт. – Насколько мы, по их мнению, тупы? Неужели они действительно думают, что мы сами придем к ним за наградой?  
\- Полагаю, что они, скорее всего, расщепят нас на атомы, если мы попытаемся, - сказал Ланс. Он бросил взгляд на Артура. – Капитан, нас взламывают. Кто-то на борту пытается добраться до панели связи. И действует очень осторожно.  
\- Мы блокируем доступ?  
\- Нет нужды, - сказал Ланс. – Они сдались.  
\- Есть их местоположение? – спросил Мерлин.  
\- Второй ярус на корме, боевой отсек по левому борту, - сказал Ланс.  
\- Я _пристрелю_ ублюдка, - взорвался Гвейн. – Один из моих? Это унизительно…  
\- Ракеты запущены, - заявил Лукан.  
\- Готовьте контрмеры, - сказал Артур.  
Гвейн с силой ткнул в свою консоль и включил 1ГЦ.  
\- … найдите этого чертового ублюдка, который пытается получить награду, и бросьте его в карцер, сию чертову секунду. Я оторву его голову от шеи и нассу ему в горло…  
\- Кто-нибудь, заглушите его, - сказал Персиваль. – Это нельзя смотреть детям до восемнадцати.  
\- Почему бы мне не сходить и не найти бедного ублюдка? – спросил Мерлин, направляясь в коридор. Он остановился, когда Артур поймал его за руку.  
\- Ты мне нужен на мостике. – В глазах Артура промелькнул страх. Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.  
\- Да, мой господин, - сказал он. Мерлин развернулся на каблуках и встал рядом с капитанским креслом, но сначала он окинул долгим, внимательным взглядом тени за пределами мостика. Он заставил их потемнеть и стать плотнее; он моментально узнает, если кто-то переступит порог. С учетом всего, только психопата где-то на корабле им явно и не хватало. Мерлин надеялся, что Артур знал, что делает, но, если основываться на непрекращающийся поток мата со стороны Гвейна, то никто на борту не рискнет подать предателю руку помощи.  
Скорее выкинут его в ближайший шлюз. Или, вероятно, через торпедный отсек, так как Пираты славились тем, что могли использовать все, что угодно, в качестве шрапнели, включая кухонную утварь, если у них кончался запас боеприпасов.  
\- Флот наступает, - сообщил Леон.  
Мерлин поднял взгляд и наблюдал за относительным размещением кораблей на голографической карте. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Артура, отметив нахмуренные брови.  
\- Ракеты?  
\- Прошли и наступают, - сказал Лукан, в очередной раз не уточнив, _что именно_ те прошли, но только из-за Конгломерата. Не стоило сообщать им, что они вот-вот влетят на минное поле.   
\- Опять повезло, - сказал Галахад, легко касаясь своей консоли. Мерлин вынужден был согласиться. Минное поле было не очень густо засеяно, и небольшие крейсеры и истребители смогут пройти, не задев ни одной из мин. Более крупные военные корабли и дредноуты не будут настолько везучими. Мерлин был уверен, сто Пираты не станут сильно горевать, если более крупные корабли будут выведены из строя. Они вполне обойдутся без более тяжелых кораблей в этой заварушке.  
\- Выпускайте контрмеры, - сказал Артур.  
\- Контрмеры выпущены, - сказал Персиваль.  
\- Удерживайте позицию, - приказал Артур, скорее остальным пиратским кораблям, чем Герайнту, который автоматически подтвердил.  
\- Удерживаю позицию, Капитан.  
Видеоэкран взорвался ярким светом, когда осколочные гранаты загорелись в космическом пространстве между Пиратами и тяжелыми снарядами. Эта завеса уже не была такой сплошной как при прошлой атаке, и…  
\- Частичный ответ на контрмеры. Повторяю, только частичный ответ. Ракеты все еще надвигаются. Проектирую траекторию… - сказал Лукан, быстро стуча пальцами по своей консоли. Голо-карта загорелась оранжевыми линиями и их предполагаемыми целями. Большинство ракет было нацелено на _Экскалибур_.  
\- Похоже, что _некоторые_ надеются получить эту награду, - заметил Леон.  
\- Похоже, - согласился Артур, кивнув. Артур развернулся на каблуках, сделал последний шаг к креслу и сел. – Выпускайте вторичные контрмеры. Оповестите всех.  
\- Команда, готовьтесь к столкновению. Команда, готовьтесь к столкновению, - сказал Леон. Его спокойный и глубокий голос разнесся по кораблю через 1ГЦ.  
\- …что значит, вы потеряли его? Да мне насрать, пусть он будет даже чертовым Повелителем Теней. Ты найдешь его, Конал, и принесешь мне его голову, Господи… - Гвейн ввел команду на левой стороне своей консоли. – Вторичные контрмеры выпущены.  
Мерлин приподнял бровь и бросил Артуру взволнованный взгляд. Артур пожал плечами.  
\- Лучше всего он работает под давлением.  
\- Почему-то, меня это не очень обнадеживает, - сказал Мерлин.  
Артур послал ему слабую улыбку и вернулся к изучению навигационной голограммы.  
\- Включайте внешнюю сеть. Давайте поймаем все, что пройдет мимо.  
\- Лазеры включены, - сказал Леон. – Коротковолновые сенсоры активированы. Автоматические защитные системы активированы.   
Вторичные контрмеры были более агрессивными, чем первичные. Первичные меры были по большому счету пассивными. Вторичные контрмеры были полностью противоположны им. Это были игольчатые ежи, которые выискивали тепловые сигнатуры. Они состояли из мягкой оболочки и твердого ядра. Они были достаточно тяжелыми, чтобы развить высокую скорость, и достаточно компактными, чтобы разорваться шрапнелью, которая съедала высокоскоростные ракеты на завтрак.  
Приближение ракет отлично отображалось на видеоэкране, и увеличение было достаточным, чтобы можно было увидеть каждую мельчайшую вспышку, пробежавшуюся по внешней оболочке каждой ракеты.  
\- Все ракеты уничтожены, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Дай мне обратный отсчет того, когда Конгломерат достигнет координат, - сказал Артур.  
\- При нынешней скорости, двадцать секунд, - сказал Лукан. Он замолчал и склонил голову, над чем-то поразмыслив, он помахал в воздухе рукой. – Меньше для более мелких кораблей. Они достигнут сверхсветовой через десять, девять, восемь…  
Голограмма над головой была усеяна россыпью точек, которые соответствовали разбросанным минам. Корабли Конгломерата достигнут этой полосы через семь секунд.  
Их фронтовые линии перенесут тяжелый удар, но более тяжелые корабли за ними не смогут замедлиться или остановиться вовремя. Инерция может стать врагом даже самых лучших космических носителей, и сейчас ничто им уже не поможет.  
\- Некоторые корабли не наступают, - сказал Элиан. – Повторяю, три дредноута, восемь военных кораблей, двенадцать крейсеров не наступают.  
\- Держатся позади?  
\- Нет. Капитан… - что бы не собирался сказать Элиан, это было прервано замолчавшим Луканом.  
\- Два. Один.  
Сначала ничего не происходило… ни прямого удара, ни взрыва. Единственным звуком, раздававшимся на мостике, был приглушенный мат Гвейна.  
\- …нет, мне плевать, что он взял пистолет со своей койки. Что он за придурок? Мы на военном корабле, вашу мать. Почему у него не было его при себе с самого начала…  
…и резкий вдох, когда вдалеке вспыхнул оранжево-белый огонек. Спустя буквально долю секунду к нему присоединился второй, третий…  
И превратились в световой мюзикл. Они вспыхивали и гасли как светлячки, которые прогоняли тьму вокруг Храма Эалдор на родной планете Мерлина. Корабли взрывались, разбегаясь как ноты адажио, разбросанные по нотному листу.  
В космическом пространстве не было звуков, не было материи, через которую могли бы переноситься звуковые волны. Они не услышат взрывов – или, вернее, _большая_ часть команды не услышит их. Скорее всего Элиан услышит последние панические крики мужчин и женщин на бортах кораблей, которые подорвались на минах. Лукан никак не сможет упустить звук удара мин о твердую обшивку кораблей, которая разобьет защитные слои и зажжет Греческий Огонь в минах. Из отделения, в котором появится пробоина со свистом вытянется атмосфера, а далее не будет ничего кроме тишины.  
На лице Артура было мрачное выражение. Мостик погрузился в тишину. Леон склонил голову. Лукан закрыл глаза и отвернулся от видеоэкрана.   
Контакт с минами распространился и на другие линии. Корабли, находившиеся сразу за первой линией, были охвачены огнем и покорежены шрапнелью. Щиты были повреждены поступающими высокоскоростными объектами, и множество второстепенных попаданий уменьшило численность флота Конгломерата. Боевые припасы, находившиеся на их бортах, взорвались еще больше уменьшая их численность.  
И вдруг, неожиданно, один корабль, оставшийся на границе фронта Конгломерата, взорвался с катастрофической мощью.  
Сама ткань космоса пошла рябью и изогнулась. Она дрожала и мерцала. Наступающая волна пульсировала как от падения камешка в стоячую воду пруда. Все началось с невероятного, беспорядочного всплеска, мощные волны устремились кругообразно наружу, наступая подобно волне цунами, способного не только поглотить континент, но и заглотить галактики.  
\- Три минуты до столкновения, - мрачно произнес Лукан. – Похоже, это была негатонная бомба.  
\- Эти _сукины дети_ , - прорычал Персиваль.  
\- Ну, ну, - сказал Гвейн, его голос прозвучал слегка издевательски. – Не смей их судить. Это прихвостни Конгломерата, нельзя их винить за то, что у них на борту оружие, запрещенное в шестидесяти двух галактиках. Включая эту.  
Волна извивалась и поблескивала; Мерлин не мог оторвать от нее взгляда. Чернота космоса перемещалась и преломлялась подобно чешуйчатой коже на теле змеи: мягкая и эластичная, уходящая в сторону и наносящая удар с невероятной скоростью. Она подхватывала корабли на гребень и сталкивала их друг с другом. Только превосходные навыки пилотирования спасли многие Имперские корабли от полного уничтожения.  
Взрыв _притягивал_ Мерлина, дразнил и подначивал, его абсолютная _темнота_ и невероятная сила настолько манила, что Мерлин закрыл глаза и пошатнулся. Он потянулся и ухватился за спинку Капитанского кресла. Волна их еще не достигла их, но палуба уже дрожала у него под ногами.  
\- Pet?   
Мерлин заставил себя дышать. Он открыл глаза. Он с трудом сглотнул. Его пальцы отказывались отпускать спинку Капитанского кресла, но он посмотрел вниз и кивнул Артуру, показывая, как он надеялся, что все в порядке.  
Никто не начал действовать незамедлительно. Мысль, что Конгломерат был вооружен оружием, которое было в состоянии уничтожить целую планету, а то и целую галактику, была слишком ошеломляющей. Это было невообразимым зверством, сравнимым только с войной, развернувшейся столетия назад – с войной, которая опустошила все Дома, а некоторые привела на грань исчезновения.  
Вид негатонной бомбы здесь и сейчас инициировало что-то вроде чувственной памяти, отпечатка боли и хаоса, и печали поднявшегося в крови Мерлина. Он звучал у него в ушах вместе с криками его предков, эхом разносясь через глубинные пучины теней, отсутствующие, но не забытые.  
Слеза скатилась по щеке Мерлина. Он стер ее, пока никто не заметил, но они транслировали свои действия, и _Империя_ видела, как Повелитель Теней плакал.   
Мерлин отвернулся, закусив губу.  
\- Ну, это просто еще одно добавление к их бесконечному списку преступлений, не так ли? – пробормотал Гвейн. Он указал подбородком в сторону Артура. – В сравнении с этим твои малолетние преступления кажутся ничтожными, Капитан.  
\- Для этого нет достойного наказания, - сказал Артур. – Кажется они взяли правосудие в свои руки. Сколько до того, как волна достигнет минного поля?  
\- Восемь секунд, Капитан, - сказал Лукан.   
Леон выругался себе под нос, его пальцы летали по панелям. Ланс молча занимался своим делом, так же быстро и педантично, как и Первый Помощник. _Экскалибур_ и флот Пиратов были достаточно далеко за пределами радиуса мин, но с учетом наступающей волны, мины были сдвинуты со своих позиций.  
\- Вся мощность на передние щиты. Отключить все ненужное. Удвойте мощность щитов для насущных систем. Заблокируйте все, что необходимо заблокировать. Штурвал, назад на полной скорости, - пролаял Артур.  
\- Есть полный назад, - подтвердил Галахад. – Отчистить корму.   
Артур бросил Персивалю суровый взгляд.  
\- Скажи мне, что ангары пусты. Скажи мне, что никто не был настолько туп, чтобы придержать одну.  
\- Наши ангары пусты, или я сам их прибью, - пообещал Персиваль. Он заколебался. – Остальные корабли подтвердили, что избавились от мин, но я не могу ручаться за…  
На краю видеоэкрана появилась неожиданная вспышка, маленькая и нелогичная, будто вспышка фонаря во тьме ночи. Затем, странно, вспышка света стала повторяться снова и снова в быстром темпе, длинными и короткими интервалами, будто нелепый код азбуки Морзе. Тайное послание потерялось так же быстро, как пришло, когда по всему космосу распространилось большое широкое _пятно_ , когда одна за другой начали взрываться мины.  
Негатонноый импульс задрожал и начал дестабилизироваться, силы объединенной взрывной волны оставшихся мин оказалось почти достаточно, чтобы противостоять ему. Малейшая надежда, что они нейтрализуют друг друга окончательно развеялась, когда со следующим гребнем негатонный импульс последовал дальше.  
Единственным положительным исходом от взрыва мин – для обеих сторон – стало то, что импульс слегка утих. Амплитуда кругов в так называемом пруду была уже не настолько большой, как раньше. К моменту, когда он доберется до каких-нибудь населенных секторов, он, скорее всего, сойдет на нет, или потеряет достаточно энергии, чтобы естественные электромагнитные поля планет сами рассеяли остатки импульса.   
Мерлин на это надеялся.  
Но была другая проблема. Особая смесь Греческого Огня _Охотника На Ведьм горела_ , даже в холодном космосе, и именно она сейчас разгоралась белым пламенем. С каждой взорвавшейся миной по внешней стороне волны растекалась липкая масса Греческого Огня, распространяясь как пена по пляжу с каждым ударом прибоя.  
Кораблям придется иметь дело не только с мощью импульса. Им придется попытаться _не сгореть_. Малейшие прикосновение Греческого Огня могло прорваться через корпус и проникнуть в атмосферу.  
Артур раздраженно выдохнул. Он склонился вперед в своем кресле, локти на подлокотниках, ладони сжаты вместе. Его брови были сведены вместе.  
\- Оружейники, выпускайте передние ракеты. Пробейте нам дыру. Штурвал, оседлай волну, как только сможешь. Все, кто еще в состоянии, _убирайтесь отсюда к чертовой матери_.  
Мерлин бросил на Артура взгляд, наблюдая за ним краем глаза. _Экскалибур_ мог сбежать так же легко, как и все остальные, но Артур не уйдет. Он оставался на месте.  
Чертов глупец.  
\- Удар через минуту, - сказал Лукан. Леон на заднем плане связался с остальными частями корабля, на этот раз отчаянно напоминая о противопожарном оборудовании, и чтобы надевали скафандры в ту же секунду, если обшивка будет пробита.   
\- Ракеты оптимизированы на максимальное распространение. Вся мощность на передние импульсные генераторы. Синхронизируй свои лучи с моими, Перси. Через три, две, одну…  
Экран заполнился повторяющими вспышками алого и желтого, напоминая кометы с хвостом бледно-лилового цвета. Мерлин с трудом мог разглядеть передний край негатонного импульса. Волна Греческого Огня неслась вперед несмотря на обстрел…  
И резко _воспламенилась_.  
Крапинки разразились сине-зеленым пламенем из-за концентрированного выброса огнеопасного газа. Греческий Огонь выгорел.  
Почти.  
Волна врезалась в _Экскалибур_ со всей силы. Членов команды отбросило назад в их креслах, Мерлин потерял равновесие и ухватился за Капитанское кресло, на этот раз обоими руками. Тени инстинктивно показались из ниоткуда и приковали его к месту.  
Корабль вздрогнул, двигатели протестующе завыли. Герайнт и Галахад вцепились в штурвалы, всеми силами пытаясь держаться по курсу, несмотря на космические ветра и энергетическую турбулентность.  
\- Полный вперед! – закричал Герайнт.  
\- Да и так уже полный! Мы почти на скорости света! – закричал Галахад в ответ. – Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Я знаю, что ты не полностью выкладываешься, старушка, - прорычал Герайнт и не сказал больше ни слова.  
\- Выключаю щиты на корме, перекидываю энергию на передние щиты, - сказал Ланс.  
\- Да пошли твои щиты, мне нужны двигатели, - рявкнул Герайнт.  
Нос корабля поднимался все выше, явный знак того, что исход схватки с волной может быть не в их пользу, и в итоге их размажет по поверхности ближайшей звезды. Среди какофонии звуков Мерлин с трудом расслышал приказ Артура.  
\- Опустите нос, - сказал Артур. Его голос прозвучал громко, четко и до жути спокойно. – Используйте волну, разверните нас. Сядьте на верхушку и перекатитесь, чтобы сохранить баланс.  
\- Это же сумасшествие! – Герайнт тряхнул головой.  
\- Может сработать, - рядом с ним кивнул Галахад.  
\- Психи, вы оба, - пробормотал Герайнт, но потянулся к клавишам контроля и голографическим экранам. Галахад последовал его примеру, но, похоже, начал вводить расчеты, а не команды.  
\- Отрегулируйте щиты на максимум для встречи с волной, - сказал Леон.  
\- Есть, - ответил Ланс, его голова поворачивалась с права на лево и обратно, взгляд бегал по консолям, пока не получил как векторы волны, так и положение корабля относительно ее.  
\- Флот копирует нас, - сказал Лукан. – Я засекаю импульсные удары со всех сторон.  
\- Который флот? – спросил Гвейн.  
\- Оба, - сказал Элиан, его ладонь легла на ухо.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Артур, но прежде чем он успел добавить что-то еще, _Экскалибур_ резко пошел вниз, будто нырнул глубоко в океан.   
\- Разворачиваемся! – заявил Галахад. – Если после подобного вам не потребуется сменить штаны, тогда с вами что-то не так!  
Корабль задрожал, подскакивая, будто несся по каменистой дороге. Все, что не было закреплено должным образом, покатилось с жутким грохотом. Мерлин не смог удержаться. Теневой усик обвился вокруг Артура, удерживая того на месте.  
\- Серьезно? – приподнял бровь Артур.  
\- Если ты сейчас полетишь и вырубишь себя, что будет тогда с нами? – спросил Мерлин.  
\- И правда, - сказал Артур с трудом, потому что при таких вибрациях разговаривать было непросто. – Оседлай чертову волну, как серфер, Герайнт.  
\- Я ни разу в своей жизни не занимался серфингом! – зарычал Герайнт.  
\- И ты еще называешь себя пиратом? – спросил Гвейн.  
\- Даже не начинай. _Ты_ не умеешь плавать, - сказал Герайнт. – Что за пират не умеет плавать?  
\- Пират, который лучше утонет, чем будет разорван акулами, вот какой, - ответил Гвейн, и все разговоры смолкли, когда еще одна волна турбулентности прокатилась по кораблю. Грохот стих до приглушенного жужжания.   
\- Мы миновали волну, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Отличная работа, Герайнт, Галахад. Разворачивайте нас, - сказал Артур. – Как остальные?  
\- Они уже докладывают, - сказал Элиан. – Капитан Горлоис говорит, что кто не в состоянии вынести подобной непогоды, не должен был вообще выходить в космос.  
\- Ну-ну, Моргауза. Повежливей. Мы же все здесь друзья, не так ли? – спросил Артур.  
\- Нет, если ты считаешь ублюдков, которые заводят двигатели и корректируют курс на наши координаты, - сказал Лукан нахмурив брови. Он поднял наушник и сунул себе в ухо, но ничего больше не добавил. – Флот наступает.  
\- Генерал Руадан? Вы все еще с нами? – спросил Артур. Секунды текли, но ответа так и не было.  
\- Извините, Капитан. Не могу засечь их коммуникатор, - сказал Элиан. – Корабль пропал. Лукан?  
Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы Лукан смог подтвердить.  
\- Уничтожен, Капитан. Дредноут находился слишком близко к эпицентру.  
\- Хоть _кто-нибудь_ управляет Конгломератом? – спросил Артур. Он сделал попытку подняться, но тень Мерлина крепко держала его. Мерлин запоздало осознал, что она все еще там и отпустил. Артур подошел к Леону и заглянул ему через плечо.  
\- Статус?  
Леон не ответил. Он коснулся экрана и прокрутил его вниз. Ну следовало давать врагу знать о состоянии _Экскалибура_ , чтобы те воспользовались этим знанием. Артур сжал плечо Леона, а затем переместился к Лансу, чтобы узнать о состоянии систем.  
\- Восемнадцать минут до контакта, - сказал Лукан.  
\- Восемнадцать?  
\- Восемнадцать, - подтвердил Лукан. – Их далеко откинуло, не так ли? Плюс, я не удивлюсь, если они просто осторожничают. Вокруг полно полыхающих обломков.  
\- И правда, не стоило выходить в космос, - с улыбкой сказал Артур. Он вскинул руку в салюте в сторону экрана, а затем повернулся к Элиану. – Если Руадан пошел на дно с кораблем, кто отдает приказы? Кто-нибудь вызвался?  
\- Проверяю, - сказал Элиан.  
\- Мы вернулись в строй? – спросил Артур, снова повернувшись к Лукану. Голографическая карта погасла, когда их ударило импульсной волной, и большинство систем корабля работало на минимальной мощности. Мерлин встал у Ланса за спиной и увидел, что он быстро проводит диагностирующее сканирование, прежде чем вновь запустить разные секции.  
\- Только-только, - подтвердил Лукан.  
\- Оружейные системы?  
\- Работают и готовы к бою, Капитан, - сказал Гвейн.  
\- Навигация?  
\- Готова, Капитан, - сказал Галахад.   
\- Я перехватил передачу. Флот получает приказы с Альбиона, Капитан, - сказал Элиан.  
\- Мы можем послушать?  
\- Конечно же можем, - сказал Элиан. Он коснулся монитора. – Один момент.  
\- Время?  
\- Шестнадцать минут, и мы в зоне действия их орудий, - сказал Лукан.  
Артур развернулся на месте и еще раз подошел к Леону. Разговор проходил на пониженных тонах, слишком тихо, чтобы его услышали микрофоны, а когда они закончили шептаться, Артур сердечно постучал Леону по плечу и отошел.  
\- Капитан, - сказал Элиан, его брови были нахмурены. – Вы должны увидеть это.  
Артур посмотрел Элиану через плечо, эмоции на его лице стремительно сменяли друг друга – удивление, замешательство, понимание и ярость.  
\- Я дважды проверил, Капитан. Я был неправ. Они связываются с флотом не с Альбиона. Передача Конгломерата идет через две галактики.  
Артур медленно выпрямился, опустив руки себе на пояс. Мерлин не знал, о чем тот думал, но, если судить по эмоциям, затуманившим его яркий взгляд, и по легкой улыбке на его губах, мысли были не из приятных.  
\- Они не в столице, - сказал Артур.  
\- Правильно, - подтвердил Элиан.   
\- Давайте послушаем, что они могут сказать.  
Элиан коснулся консоли.  
-…уважаемая, Председатель Нимуей, мы не можем последовать вашим приказам…  
\- Разве вы не доверенный командир флота Конгломерата? Разве вы не клялись в верности Царствующему Совету? Вы будете исполнять отданные вам приказы, Командир Аглайн, либо же вы отступитесь и предоставите командование другому офицеру.  
\- Возможно мне стоит уточнить. Мы _не последуем_ вашим приказам. Старшие офицеры E.D.S. 75750-42 согласны. Если в претензиях Пиратов есть хоть капля правды, мы должны позволить ему пройти тест Книги Крови…  
Мерлин знал, какой вопрос Артур хочет задать, еще до того, как тот в замешательстве повернулся к нему. Но у Мерлина не было ответа. Он вырос не в Империи. Он не жил при дворе. Он знал о придворных ритуалах и обычаях не больше, чем обычный гражданин, но это прозвучало многообещающе и интересно.  
\- Тест Книги Крови? О чем он, pet? – спросил Артур.  
Мерлин покачал головой и развел руки в стороны.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия.   
Артур пожал плечами, будто скидывая это со счетов, но Мерлин знал его. Это будет грызть его, пока он не получит ответа, но на данный момент Артур отбросил это в сторону и повернулся к Лукану.  
\- Время?  
\- Четырнадцать минут, Капитан. Флот разделился на две группы. Вторая группа осталась позади. Первая же наступает.  
\- Леон? – спросил Артур.  
\- Почти готово, - сказал Леон.  
Артур кивнул и снова прислушался к взломанной передаче.  
\- Как вы смеете утверждать, что у Пирата столько же прав, сколько у жителя Империи? Этот человек _преступник_ , который не раз нападал на граждан Империи. Который убивал невиновных. Который выпустил _незаконное взрывное устройство_ …  
\- Прошу прощения, мадам, но не пираты запустили негатонное устройство. Взрыв возник среди флота Конгломерата…  
Брови Артура поднялись так высоко, что почти скрылись за челкой, и вся активность на мостике моментально замерла. Все обменялись взглядами друг с другом. Подтекст слов мужчины был ясен: если Имперский корабль находился на территории Пиратов с незаконной, губительной для целых планет неготонной бомбой, то они собирались использовать ее.  
Вот только это оружие, хоть и случайно, детонировало в относительно безопасном космическом пространстве Империи. Слишком близко от столицы.  
Настроение Артура ухудшилось. Он скрестил руки на груди, склонил голову и прикрыл рот ладонью. Он покачал головой, будто не веря.  
Не требовалось много труда, чтобы сложить детали вместе. Предположение там, ужасающее заключение здесь. Если Царствующий Совет Конгломерата находился не на Альбионе, если они спрятались на планете в безопасности другой галактики…  
Они не могли знать наверняка, что Артур приведет флот Пиратов сюда. Они могли только _надеяться_ , что Пираты объявятся, но им не это было нужно.  
Королевские Дома Империи заседали на Альбионе. Главная ветвь каждого Дома _жила_ на этой планете, спрятанной глубоко среди Центральных Миров, где они должны были быть ограждены от всех внешних угроз. Королевские Дома были хребтом Империи, поддержкой двора, защитниками государства.  
Или же они были ими, однажды, пока к власти не пришел Конгломерат Корпораций.  
Может, изначально, негатонная бомба и предназначалась для планет Пиратов. Конгломерат изменил планы, и собирался сбросить ее на _Альбион_.  
Они бы уничтожили царствующие Дома. Они бы убили более миллиарда невинных жителей. Они бы стерли последние воспоминания об обожаемой Империи из истории и памяти людей.  
Все ради власти. Все ради полного контроля.  
\- Сукин сын, - прошептал Мерлин.  
Глаза Артура расширились, и он кивнул.  
Передача все еще шла.  
\- Ваши сенсорные данные неверны…  
\- Нет, мадам. Вы ошибаетесь, - резко возразил командир корабля.  
Последовала непродолжительная пауза.  
\- Я приказываю вам…  
\- Мадам, мое первое звание было даровано мне лично Императором Константином. Как член _Имперского_ флота, я обязан следовать _Имперскому_ закону. В отсутствии вышестоящего офицера флота, отданные мне приказы должны исходить от последней военной инстанции…  
Артур вышагивал по мостику. Мерлин наблюдал за ним краем глаза. Ему показалось, что он _почувствовал_ что-то…  
\- Вы, несомненно, правы, - сказала председатель холодно. – И я представляю военную инстанцию…  
\- Как Царствующий Совет вы _были_ военной инстанцией. Ваши полномочия заморожены до тех пор, пока не будет подтверждена личность человека, утверждающего, что он внук Императора…  
Артур оперся рукой о спинку Капитанского кресла и провел ладонью по лицу. Он опустил руку и сделал движение кистью, будто подначивая говоривших продолжать. Злость, которая вспыхнула в нем буквально несколько мгновений назад, исчезла, ее заменила холодная решимость.  
\- Готово, Капитан, - заявил Леон. – У меня все готово.  
\- Отлично. Отдайте сигнал флоту. – Артур снова опустился в кресло. – Обрубай трансляцию. Я услышал достаточно.  
\- Есть, Капитан, - сказал Элиан, и секунду спустя наступила благословенная тишина.   
Тени вдруг двинулись. Что-то проскользнуло мимо достаточно близко, чтобы Мерлин почувствовал. Он вгляделся в дверной проем, потянувшись всеми чувствами. Тени ожили, взбурлив от осознания.  
Мерлин повернулся лицом к арочному проходу, переместив вес на пятки. Он сжал кулак, спрятав его близко к телу, и создал теневой клинок.  
\- Время? – спросил Артур.  
\- Девять минут, Капитан, - сказал Лукан.  
Артур глубоко, нетерпеливо вздохнул. Он резко кивнул, будто самому себе. Он развернулся вместе с креслом в сторону Мерлина, приподняв бровь, рассматривая готовую боевую стойку и марево, скрывающее нож в его руке.  
\- Никакой крови на моем мостике, - просто сказал Артур, слегка нахмурившись.  
Мерлин раздраженно скривился, его губы изогнулись в неприязненной усмешке. Каким образом он должен защищать Артура, если не имеет возможности устранить угрозу? Он разобрал приказ Артура, так же как разбирал условия заказного убийства, отмечая малейшие детали, которые людям нравилось добавлять для собственного удовольствия.  
 _Не на моем мостике._  
Мерлин кивнул и сделал шаг, но не ушел далеко прежде, чем Артур напомнил ему:  
\- Ты нужен мне здесь.  
Мерлин закатил глаза.  
\- И как же я должен…  
Артур ухмыльнулся. Он оперся о подлокотник и начал склоняться вбок, пока не смог бросить взгляд мимо Мерлина, и спросил:  
\- Гвейн. Твои люди все еще ищут…  
\- Маленькую дрянь? – спросил Гвейн, его тон быстро дегенерировал в безумный. Мерлин знал, что среди Пиратов преданность была редкостью, поэтому ее особо ценили, но Гвейна приводила в тотальную ярость мысль, что кто-то из его людей попытается убить Артура. – Даже не спрашивай об их чертовой _некомпетентности_ …   
\- Вызови их сюда. Они найдут его…  
Мерлин не услышал окончания обещания Артура. Тени завизжали предостережение, которое только Мерлин мог слышать, и он _среагировал_ …  
Он развернул корпус, он отвел руку назад, он _выбросил_ …  
Тело врезалось в металлическую стену. Человек вскрикнул – не от боли, но от страха. Последовал тихий удар пистолета, упавшего на пол.  
Один миллион Стерлингов за убийство Короля Пиратов, его Повелителя Теней и всей команды _Экскалибура_. Один миллион Стерлингов был невообразимым богатством, которое позволило бы человеку жить в роскоши на протяжении десяти жизней и оставить своим потомкам более чем достаточно, чтобы обеспечить несколько поколений, вне зависимости от их количества. Ужас, светящийся в глазах человека со впалыми щеками и крысиной бородкой, говорил только об одном.  
Один миллион Стерлингов _не стоил того_.  
Но он был жив, хоть и закован сетью из теней, острые концы которых погрузились глубоко в стену на уровне его плеч и пояса, удерживая его на месте – удерживая его _вертикально_ хотя колени у него подогнулись.  
Гвейн выскочил из своего кресла.   
\- Черт побери, Седрик. Карцер и изгнание, вот что тебя ждет, когда мы вернемся домой. Насколько идиотом нужно быть…  
Мерлин встретился взглядом с Артуром. Артур улыбнулся и слегка кивнул, склонив голову в сторону видеоэкрана, который активировали, пока Мерлин стоял к нему спиной. Небольшое изображение в углу отображало все, что происходило на мостике. Это было изображением, которое транслировалось, трансляция, за которой следили все жители Империи, и Мерлин чуть не убил человека у них на глазах.  
Мерлин покачнулся. Последнее, чего бы он хотел, это чтобы Дом Теней ассоциировали с недавним прошлым Мерлина в качестве наемного убийцы. Но теперь он понял, что его тренировки и инстинкты будет не так уж и просто перебороть или стряхнуть. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Артура, Но Артур послал ему небольшую улыбку, которую сопровождал блеск в глазах, очень знакомый Мерлину.  
\- Ты сделаешь все, чтобы я не попросил, не так ли, pet?  
В голосе Артура слышалось подтрунивание, которое слегка уменьшило давление от осознания, которое появилось у Мерлина глубоко внутри. Но именно с холодной уверенностью Мерлин произнес:  
\- Да, сделаю.  
Улыбка Артура дрогнула. В его глазах промелькнула неуверенность, которая быстро сменилась пониманием. Мерлин сделает все, чего бы не пожелал Артур – не потому что Мерлин должен был. А потому что Мерлин больше не знал, как делать то, что правильно, и потому что только Артур мог спасти Мерлина от самого себя.  
\- Четыре минуты, Капитан, - сказал Лукан.  
Момент был нарушен. Пришли люди Гвейна, чтобы забрать Седрика, и жадный предатель пират ушел, его крики разносились по всему проходу. Гвейн вернулся на свое место, коснулся консоли, и его экран наклонился и расширился, становясь трехмерным, уменьшенным макетом голографической карты, которая снова появилась у них над головами.  
\- Леди и джентльмены, - сказал Артур тихо. Он развернул кресло вперед. – Давайте отправимся на войну.


End file.
